Fighter
by Gett
Summary: The apocalypse has ended and Sam and Dean are back on the road fighting evil. Dean finds he has to fight a new evil this time within himself. Cancer. Will Sam stand by him in his time of need?
1. Chapter 1 Blood

**Setting**: The apocalypse has ended and Sam and Dean are back on the road fighting evil. Dean finds he has to fight a new evil this time within himself. Cancer. Will Sam stand by him in his time of need?

**Warnings**: Swearing, mild Wincest and brotherly schmoop. Medical terms and procedures described.

**Disclaimers**: I don't own any Supernatural character. All other characters are the authors invention and are unrelated to the living or dead. Cities and towns are used for reference only. No money is being made from this story.

**Author's notes**: This story is unrelated to any other story. Medical terms used are as accurate as possible. Please note that the treatment of cancer is different for everyone that goes through it and whilst all care has been taken no offense is meant.

**Fighter**

Chapter 1 Blood

Sam grabbed Dean's arm as he swayed; only releasing him when he steadied and looked Sam in the eye. "I'm ok Sammy."

"Sure Dean."

Dean moved away from his brother and toward the bathroom, but as neared the doorway his head swam again, and he was hit with another wave of vertigo. Dean lost his balance again and walked foot first into the door jam.

"Son of a bitch." Dean swore as pain drove up his foot.

The last two toes on his right foot burned with pain as he limped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Dean leaned against the sink with his right foot behind him off the ground shaking it slightly to help push the pain away. Dean splashed his face with water then patted it dry with a towel. He looked at his face in the mirror. He was defiantly loosing weight and it showed in his sharp cheek bones sticking out more prominently than they ever had. Dean sighed and moved to the toilet, his destination when he had got up shakily from the bed, and almost fallen over. He hobbled on his foot feeling the swelling and throbbing of his smallest toe with distaste. Broken. Great. Sam would have a puppy or a kitten or whatever. He had been having minor health problems for the last month or so and Sam had been trying to get him to see a doctor but he was expecting he would throw it off and go back to normal soon enough. It was just a virus or something and he was just having trouble beating it. They had been very busy with back to back hunts for the last seven months so he just needed some time off. Dean finished at the toilet and moved to wash his hands, being very careful of his right foot.

Sam looked sadly at the door Dean had just slammed shut and let out a huge sigh. It had been seven months since Lucifer had been put away and the apocalypse ended but they were on clean up duty working from hunt to hunt ever since. They were now getting on the best they ever had with Dean treating Sam as an equal in their partnership but Dean still had his protective streak as the older brother and it troubled Sam to see him sick and not willing to let Sam help him. One of the things they had discovered during the apocalypse was that secrets would get them in trouble. It was better to have everything out front and have nothing that the enemy could use against them. They had promised not to hide anything from each other again. Dean had been progressively getting worse over the last few weeks and Sam was starting to worry about his health. They had only had a triple salt and burn that night and Dean had been wiped out after he had insisted on digging two of the graves himself. Of course he would never tell Sam that but Sam had been so close to him lately he could read him like a book.

Dean left the bathroom looking sheepish and limped over to his bed slowly before climbing in carefully. Sam walked over and pulled the covers off Dean's feet and picked up his right one.

"It's ok Sammy."

"No it's not Dean." Sam could see Dean's small toe was already quite swollen and very red.

The area round it to his next toe and down his foot was swollen and red to a lesser extent. Sam pushed his small finger in between Dean's smaller toes and saw him bite down on his bottom lip slightly. Sam moved quickly to the small freezer and gathered some ice in a cloth and went back to the bed placing it on Dean's foot. Dean tried to pull away but Sam had him by the ankle.

"It's broken Dean. We need to ice it now. It's that or you go to the emergency room."

"For a broken toe? No way."Sam almost laughed at Deans expression.

"Actually you might have two broken toes and if that's the case we _will _be going to the hospital."

"They don't _do_ anything for broken toes Sammy."

"But this bone here could be broken." Sam had been looking at the outside of Dean's foot. "And if it doesn't fix properly you will have to have an operation."

"What? Why?"

"Re-break the bone and set it properly. You could be laid up for months."

Sam was laying it on very thick but it might be his only chance to get him to see a doctor.

"I still think only the little toes broken." At least he was admitting to that.

Sam chalked up his small win with a smile.

"Let's ice up for tonight and see how it looks in the morning. If it's bruised badly we should get it checked out.

"Ok." Dean was exhausted and just wanted to go to sleep and he didn't bruise that bad generally so he thought he could get away with it.

Sam took the ice off Dean's foot after twenty minutes and gave the foot a thorough inspection. Sam let his hand travel lightly up Dean's leg almost to the knee. He had no idea what he was doing except that Dean's skin felt nice under his fingers. His legs weren't all that hairy for a guy and the feeling was almost sexy. He felt Dean sit up slightly like he was looking at what Sam was doing then lay back down. Sam flicked his eyes to Dean's face and noticed a drop of sweat tracking down his face in front of his ear and down to his neck. Sam had a sudden strong urge to lick the drop off Dean's neck and had to get up off the bed and flick the sheet back over Dean's legs being careful not to look at him. Sam made for the bathroom and splashed water on his face. _Just what the hell was that about?_ Sam dried himself off and entered the room trying to look nonchalant. Dean meet his eyes for a split second but then they closed slowly again. Sam watched TV with the volume lowered, and then iced Dean's foot for a further twenty minutes before going off to bed. Dean barley moved when Sam iced him up making him concerned. He determinately faced away from Dean, keen to try not to think about what had happened earlier but unfortunately his mind kept returning there as he eased into bed. Dean slept badly that night, his broken toe giving him a bad time and he refused to get up and take anything for it.

When he woke in the morning Dean felt just as tired as he had been when he went to bed the night before. Something that had been happening quite a lot lately, he realized. When he sat up slowly Sam was sitting on his bed looking at his foot. Dean blinked at him sleepily then moved his foot experimentally to get shooting pains up his leg. Sam saw the twitch of pain and wasn't surprised. Dean's two small toes and the area around them on his foot, front and back were a dark black with spots of angry red. The toes were swollen and tight and the foot itself felt numb until he moved it. He looked at his foot in amazement then at Sam.

"What the hell? Did you paint my foot or somethin'?"

"Nope it's just that ugly color all on its own. Looks like we have a place to be this morning."

Dean argued the point lamely but Sam got him dressed and in the car driving him to the hospital where they waited an hour to see a doctor. While Dean was having his foot x-rayed, Sam pulled the doctor aside.

"Could I just have a quick word?"

"Of course."

"Well my brothers been sick lately. He will kill me if he finds out I said anything but he won't ask for help or see a doctor. I wondered if you could have a look at him."

"What specifically do you mean by sick?"

"Sweating easily, dizzy spells, tiredness, lethargy and interrupted sleep that kind of thing. We have been working pretty hard lately but he doesn't get sick very often."

"It sounds like he should be checked out but we should try to do it so we don't look like we are being overprotective."

Sam nodded. He liked this doctor already.

"His broken toe. Did he fall into the wall he says he kicked accidentally?"

"Yes he had a dizzy spell just before."

"Ok that's how I will bring it up."

"Thanks".

When Dean came back he sat with Sam and waited until the doctor was ready to see him again.

"Well Dean. Your smallest toe is broken but the break is small and will repair ok by itself. The next toe has a very small crack which will heal ok and this part of your foot is badly bruised."

The doctor showed the damage on the x-ray she held out.

"So ice for the next couple of days, painkillers and rest for about a week should make it feel a lot better."

"Great".

Dean moved to get up but swayed as his feet hit the ground and the doctor and Sam helped sit him back on the hard plastic chair.

"Room moving around to much?" The doctor frowned in concern.

"Just a little." Dean gulped as he felt like vomiting.

A bucket appeared under his nose but Dean refused to use it, gulping until the feeling disappeared.

"How long have you had the light headedness and nausea?"

"Couple of weeks".

Sam frowned knowing it was more like two months.

"Lost some weight?" Dean looked up sharply. He had been wearing extra layers of late so Sam wouldn't find out.

"You look like someone who's lost a lot of weight quickly. I'm a doctor remember?" She smiled kindly at Dean and he nodded back. "Under some stress lately?" Dean looked up at Sam quickly.

"You could say that."

"Well it looks like you could use a break if you can get one, maybe while this foot is healing. But I will take some blood if that's alright, just to make sure everything is ok. You could be fighting a virus and need some extra vitamins to help out."

Dean looked like he was going to balk but then rolled his sleeve up for the doctor to take the blood.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2 Rest

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story from here on. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 2 Rest

When they arrived back at the motel, Sam made Dean lie down, then pushed a pillow under his foot and handed him the remote control.

"I'm ok dude." Dean tried to push back up but Sam held him fast.

"Dean just take five minutes off and have a rest. We've been working our asses off lately and I know I could use the time off."

Sam was playing to Dean's soft spot, his protection and care of his brother, not that there wasn't any truth behind it. Sam placed ice in a plastic bag wrapped in a cloth on Dean's foot.

"But there's so much to do."

"Yes Dean there's so much to do, but we can't do it if we are burnt out. It will still be there when we get back into it."

Dean took a breath in, looking into Sam's eyes as he hovered over him, with a hand on his chest. It was a testament of their relationship that Dean thought about what Sam said. They were both tired and it was starting to show in their work. They had to be at the top of their game when they hunted least they get hurt, Dean knew that from the million and one times their dad told them. He should at least give Sam some time to have a break.

"Ok, but if you fuss over me like a baby, we are getting back on the road."

"Agreed. I'm going out to get food. I'm not fussing. I'm hungry."

Sam left, snatching up the keys to the Impala, and returned half an hour later with breakfast. When he went back into the room Dean was asleep, the remote on the floor where it had fallen from his lax hand._ So much for being ok_, Sam thought as he ate his breakfast, watching Dean's sleep slack face. Sam spent the morning alone as Dean slept on and Sam was starting to get concerned when Dean woke up, almost falling out of bed he sat up so quickly.

"Wasnat?" Dean was a little disorientated and his hair stuck up all over. Sam thought he looked as cute as a little kid when he slept. Sam went over and stood next to the bed and put his hand to Dean's brow not liking the heat he found there.

"Am I dying?" Dean grumbled as Sam's hand lingered then held his chin.

"You're a bit hot Dean. You feel ok?"

"I'm fine Sammy." Sam sighed.

"Yeah I know, you're always fine."

Sam went to the small fridge and brought back a can of soda for Dean, opening the top so he had to drink it. Sam watched Dean as he sipped, slowly waking up.

"So what have you been doing?"

"Nothing much. Watching TV."

"See you're bored too. Let's hit the road."

"I'm not bored. I don't mind watching TV for a while."

"If you get bored we can get going."

"It's only been four hours Dean and you've been asleep for most of them. Give it a bit longer."

Dean sighed and walked slowly and carefully to the bathroom feeling a little dizzy but not wanting Sam to know. When he returned Sam had heated up his breakfast for him but Dean picked at it morosely as he watched TV. He really didn't feel hungry at all. Sam kept glancing at him as he sat against the bed head but he purposely ignored him. Sam handed him some imbrufen tablets to take now that he had some food in him and waited until he took them before moving away. Sam went to the block of shops nearby at lunchtime, pleased to find a second hand book store where he found a handful of books he wanted to read, and found an old copy of _The Shinning_ for Dean. He bought lunch back with him and allowed Dean to get up and eat at the table with his foot up on another chair, even though Dean said he didn't need it.

After lunch Sam pulled the used books out and gave Dean his book. Dean looked surprised until he read the title.

"Ha haven't read this since ...well a long time ago."

"You've read it before?"

"Yep, read a lot of his stuff. Mr. King knows his supernatural, that's for sure."

"You want me to get you something else? Or you can read one of these."Dean scanned the spines of the books Sam had.

"Bit heavy on the classic literature there Sammy. I'll stick to the Overlook thanks."

"The what?"

"The Overlook. The hotel in the story." Dean waved the book at Sam.

"Oh ok". He should have known Dean would know the story word for word.

"Hey, you know that was set here?"

"What was?"

"The story. In Colorado."

"Oh."

"Wasn't filmed here though."

Sam shook his head with a laugh. Dean took the book over to the bed and lay down reading with his foot propped up on a pillow. Sam lay down on the other bed and for the next few hours the only sounds were the turning of pages and Sam putting ice on Dean's foot. It freaked Sam out to see Dean quiet for so long and he kept looking up at him every now and again. But the only time Dean stopped reading was to throw off his shirt, leaving him in just a T Shirt. Sam looked up as Dean threw the shirt off and noticed just how much weight Dean had lost of hadn't really noticed before the doctor had bought it up but now he couldn't _not_ notice. He was with Dean so much that it was hard to pick gradual changes up he guessed. Sam shivered. Somehow Dean throwing his shirt off made Sam colder and he pulled his jacket closer to him. He put his book down when he couldn't ignore his stomach any more.

"Hey what do you want to do for dinner?"

"Let's go down to that Chinese place two blocks over."

"You want me to go and bring back take away?"

"No I'm good. I need to get out for a bit."

"Dean you shouldn't be walking too much on that foot."

"It's two blocks."

"All right, but lets take the car."

"I'm driving."

"Me up the wall," Sam muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing. Ok let's go." Sam had a feeling this was going to be a long few days.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 Care

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 3 Care

Dean squeezed his foot into his boot but didn't tie it up tight, making him limp slightly as they entered the restaurant. Sam found the food ok but Dean said his tasted like they had used extra stringy cat, making Sam laugh but worry about his lack of appetite. They went back to the motel and watched TV but it wasn't long before Dean was in the bathroom throwing up all he had eaten. He couldn't hide this from Sam, even though he had encouraged him to go out, have a few drinks and find someone of the female persuasion to be with. Sam had flatly refused saying he needed a break too and just wanted to lie around and watch TV. Sam came into the bathroom as Dean was finishing his dry heaves and rubbed a hand over Dean's back. Dean nodded to Sam meaning, _'thanks I'm ok, you can let me die of embarrassment in peace_', but Sam was having none of it and helped Dean up to wash his face. Dean was a bit staggerey as Sam walked with him to the main room and watched him change for bed.

"I'm ok Sam. Really."

"I know, Dean, but after all we've been through in the last few years, can't you just let me look after you for a bit? I'm a brother too you know. Yours. I want to be there for you like you always are for me."

Dean sighed and rubbed his slightly stiff neck. Sam had a point. Dean had promised to treat his brother as an equal and he had done it with hunting and it was vital in ridding the world of the devil. Dean had learned so much in the last couple of years about looking at things from other points of view. Particularly Sam's and he now knew what made the man tick. The man. His little brother, but a man in his own right.

"Ok Sammy." Dean said tiredly.

Sam looked at Dean in surprise. _ Wow. Dean must really be sick to be letting him win one._ Or he has finally worked out that Sam was there for him no matter what. It had taken along time to gain Dean's trust back after the business with Ruby and he was never going to let him down again. Ever. Sam helped Dean pull his shirts off but let Dean do his pants. Not that he would let him. Dean would have to be very sick indeed to let that happen. Sam eased Dean into bed and handed him the remote to the TV. Sam was about to walk over and start getting ready for bed when Dean's hand darted out and caught his arm. Sam turned with raised eyebrows and Dean pulled him down onto the bed with him. Sam leaned against the headboard with his arm brushing against Dean's. They sat and watched TV together for some time until Sam was leaning into Dean's warmth slightly. Dean pulled Sam's back to his chest and Sam leaned back until his head rested on Dean's shoulder. It felt comfortable and like he was home not weird like he thought it would be.

"Thanks Sammy." Sam turned his head with his brows raised. "For caring. And wanting to be there. It means a lot after all we've been through."

"It's ok Dean. I will always be there for you. I promise." Dean sighed into Sam's hair, feeling tired even at this early hour.

"Hey this feels a lot like when we were little and Dad would go out on a hunt and leave us and you would get scared and I would hold you until you felt better." Dean's voice had a slight measure of humor in it but also some feeling in it like he was remembering something good.

"Yeah it does. I haven't thought of that in ages." Sam was surprised that Dean was going back so far.

"Me neither. You had this fear of lightning and thunder for a while there as well."

"I did?" Sam felt Dean's head nod behind him. "How did I get over it?"

"I went to the library and found out all about storms and explained it to you."

"Why didn't I believe you?"

"Probably all the big words. I explained all the proper names for things so you knew I was on the level but I think you thought I was making them up. I don't think you believed me all the way until you were old enough to read it yourself."

Sam lay back deep in thought. He could remember Dean comforting him a lot as a child and explaining things to him. But not specifically storms. He supposed there were too many to remember since Dean had been the one to explain everything to him growing up. From doing up buttons to his first kiss, Dean had always been there. He felt he owed Dean more than he could ever repay. Sam felt Dean's face splitting yawn behind him and gently got up and helped him down into the bed, tucking the blankets in firmly.

"Get some sleep Dean." Dean nodded already half asleep.

Sam changed for bed, turning the TV off as he climbed in, listening to Dean's soft snores as he lay on his back. Normally it might have pissed Sam off, but he felt lucky and happy to be with his brother, and nothing was going to stop that. He had enjoyed the small moment almost brushing on chick flick they had and was even happier that Dean seemed to be going to let Sam look after him. Sam read for a short time but it wasn't long before Dean's breathing was lulling him towards sleep. It was something that always calmed Sam as a child. Having his hero in his older brother sleeping right beside him, ready to protect him at a moments notice or teach him something in the most loving way.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4 Gaze

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 4 Gaze

The next morning Sam woke fairly late and assumed Dean would already be up and around but Dean's bed was still occupied. All he could see was a tuft of dark blonde hair sticking up from the sheet, the blankets hanging off the bed. Sam got up, shivering as his feet hit the cold, thin carpet, and went over to Dean's bed, taking in the fact that Dean was curled up in a tight ball almost looking like he was in pain. Even though Dean sometimes slept on his side he rarely slept so curled up. Sam folded his arms across his chest and shifted from foot to foot uneasily. He didn't like the look of this. He hoped Dean just needed a break, he really did. Sam was about to move off when Dean straightened then rolled in his sleep. Sam caught sight of Dean's face and was surprised by how sweaty it was. His face was red and there was some heat coming from him but not enough to make him sweat that badly. The sheet fell as Dean rolled again and Sam was looking at Dean's bare upper torso to just below his nipples. Dean had thrown the T Shirt off during the night and Sam saw it lying on the floor. Sam was disturbed by how thin Dean looked but his skin was still smooth and soft looking, making Sam want to reach out and touch it.

Dean mumbled and rolled again, his long lashes fluttering as his eyes opened. Sam had a wonderful view of Dean's deep green eyes as he looked up at him, the filtered sunlight through the curtains making them bright and shiny. Sam's breath caught in his throat as he looked down into Dean's eyes and saw the love and affection Dean had for him naked and on display before his invisible walls came into effect for the day. Dean's eyes began to water as he held Sam's gaze, he blinked them clear and the moment was gone. Sam felt like bending down and giving his brother a big hug but he knew he wouldn't go for it so he went to the bathroom and got a warm, damp cloth and wiped Dean's face softly.

Dean lay still for it, watching Sam's face like he was going to say something important. Sam put the cloth away, got some Tylenol and water and sat on the side of the bed while Dean took them.

"You ok?"

Dean nodded and Sam had to put his hands under his legs to stop himself from running a hand through Dean's damp spikes. '_What the hell is going on with me?_' he thought wildly, '_Wanting to run a hand through Dean's hair? __He would freak if he knew_.'

Sam couldn't help but smile widely with his dimples on full display when Dean handed the glass back. Somehow having these secret thoughts were making him as giggly as a school girl.

"You alright Sam?" Dean frowned at him.

"Yeah I'm ok. You want some breakfast?"

"Yeah I'm a little hungry."

"Ok I'll go get it."

"You sure? I could come with." Dean made to get up but Sam held up a hand.

"Why don't you have a shower while I go get it? It would make you feel better."

Sam gave Dean his doe eyed look and Dean scoffed at him.

"No need to turn those on, it's just a shower. I'll go 'cause I want to."

Sam dressed quickly and was just leaving when Dean stepped into the shower.

Dean steadied himself on the wall of the shower as a wave of lightheadedness hit him. They had one day off so far and he was still feeling no better. Not that he had expected it to go away in one day but the longer it lasted the longer Sam would fuss over him. He loved his little brother,he really did, but he hated being fussed over with all of his being. He could tell Sam had his coddle button set on high when he woke up and could see he wanted to hug him or worse. _Whatever worse was._ Dean sighed and washed himself quickly, getting out while he felt ok. He dressed and grabbed ice for his foot, which was down to a dull throb, but still looked pretty red and swollen. Dean changed the sheets on his bed, not liking how damp they were, and lay down on the loosely made bed watching TV. A hand kept going up to rub at his neck without being aware he was doing it. Sam returned with the food and they tucked in, sitting on the beds and channel surfing, laughing and making fun of stuff they were normally too busy to see.

After a while Dean settled down with his book and Sam watched TV sitting on the end of Dean's bed. After an hour Sam was engrossed in a movie when Dean suddenly yelled, "Here's Johnny!"

Dean's sudden announcement made Sam jump and turn to slap Dean on the leg. Dean laughed long and loud at Sam's 'angry face' and before long Sam was laughing right along with him.

"Does it really say that, Dean?"

"No, and he chased them with a mallet, not an axe. The magic of movies, Sammy."

Dean smiled a huge big smile at Sam and Sam couldn't help smiling back.

At lunchtime Sam made Dean stay in while he grabbed takeout sandwiches as Dean said he didn't feel like much. Sam handed Dean a large paper cup with his sandwich. "This isn't coffee, Sam."

"Chicken soup. Thought it might make you feel better."

"It's a broken toe, Sam," Dean deadpanned.

"And a possible virus."

"Possible."

Sam shrugged his shoulders. Dean gave up and ended up enjoying the soup.

Sam was lounging on his bed reading a book when Dean dropped his finished book on the floor and picked up the remote.

"Will it bother you if I turn the TV on, Sammy?"

Sam looked up surprised.

"Why would it?"

"You might find it hard to concentrate."

"No it's fine, Dean, go ahead, and what's with the manners?"

"Not all of us were bought up in a barn, Samuel, " Dean said in an excellent posh English accent.

Sam smiled. "Enough with the Samuel, Sammy's bad enough."

"Sammy doesn't go with the accent, Samuel," Dean replied still in his posh accent.

"You are so lucky Dean doesn't go with anything."

"You used to call me _Deanney _when you were real small."

"Did I ? Can't remember that."

"Probably 'cause I beat it out of you." Dean grinned.

"Didn't like it _Deanney_?" Sam laughed.

"The name was ok, it was the frequency that drove me bonkers. What's this, _Deanney_? What's that, Denney? Why is the sky blue, _Deanney_? Can I have Ice cream, _Deanney_? Drove me nuts. Lucky you were cute. You got away with it for a little while."

Sam was torn between laughter at Dean's memory and the fact his brother had called him cute. Ok, it was a long time ago, but he would take what he would get.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5 Symptoms

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 5 Symptoms

Dean insisted on going out for dinner, having had enough of being locked inside. They picked a sit down pizza place and had a nice time, Dean pushing in more than he had in the last couple of days and being in fine form with the jokes. Then they went back to the motel and watched TV. After a while Dean went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face and Sam realized he had seen Dean do that a lot over the last few weeks. Sam hung around the door until Dean came out looking a little white and shaky. Sam took in Dean's appearance and went to the first aid kit, bringing it back to the bed. He stuck a thermometer in Dean's mouth even as he was insisting he was fine and didn't need anything. His temperature was a little high but not feverish. Sam gave Dean painkillers anyway and made him lie down, shutting off the TV and grabbing up a book once Dean was settled.

Dean was restless as he lay silently in bed feeling pretty ordinary. He felt hot even though the heater wasn't on in the room and he only had a T shirt and boxers on. He felt like he had a slight chill even though he was hot.

'_It would be good at some stage_,' he thought, '_if my damn body would make its mind up.' _

He was aware of Sam glancing over at him occasionally so he slowly pushed the blankets off hoping Sam wouldn't notice.

Sam did notice, however, and kept a close eye on Dean. He thought of going to his laptop and looking up what kind of virus it could be but he didn't want Dean catching him at it. He had observed Dean closely enough the last couple of days to come up with a list of symptoms that may narrow down the search. He was even trying to figure out how long Dean had been sick. That was a lot tougher because Dean was amazing at deflecting concern away from himself. He knew Dean didn't like him worrying about it, he hated people fussing. He was about to get up and grab out the laptop anyway when Dean sat up and slid out of the bed, stumbling into the bathroom again. Dean leaned over the toilet feeling like he was going to throw up for some time, but then the feeling slowly backed off, and he stood up and washed his face. He ran the water over his face for some time, before turning and finding Sam standing holding a towel. _Damn_, he had forgotten to lock the door in his hurry.

"You ok, Dean?"

Dean nodded."I wasn't sick. Just felt like I might be."

"Have you been vomiting much lately?"

"Only the other night after the Chinese. But I think that was the food, it didn't taste too good."

"What about your neck?"

"What about it?" Dean frowned.

"You're rubbing it like it's sore."

"It's not sore. Just feels swollen." Dean walked back to bed.

Now that Dean mentioned it, his neck did look a little swollen. Dean didn't bother with the sheet this time and Sam understood. He could feel the heat coming off him in waves so he brought more painkillers and water over to his brother.

"Thanks, Sammy." Dean handed Sam back the glass.

"Dean, you wanna go to the hospital?" Sam tried to keep his voice light.

"No, I'm ok."

"You sure?" Sam had his worried look on again.

"Yeah, I just need some sleep."

"If you vomit I'm taking you back." Dean nodded tiredly, already half asleep.

Sam went back to his bed, sat and picked up his book again. Dean was fast asleep by the time he sat down and Sam watched over him worriedly for a couple of hours before getting into bed.

In the morning Dean was up before Sam, showered and dressed. He walked to the diner across the street for breakfast. He felt a lot better than he had the night before and he was hopeful he had turned the corner. He still felt a bit hot but it seemed to be up and down a bit this morning and his headache had backed off. If only his neck didn't feel so stiff. He was starting to wonder if he had pulled something or slept on it wrong. Dean scratched absently at his left forearm as he waited for his order. The damn soap must be drying his skin out as well. When he returned to the room, Sam was up and dressed, putting his things away in his bag.

"Hey, little brother. Breakfast is served."

Dean came over and gave Sam two plastic take out containers. One with pancakes, the other with an omelet, bacon and tomato. Sam raised his eyebrows at all the food and saw Dean only had one box.

"Get this into you."

Dean handed Sam a paper cup filled with coffee.

Sam sniffed then took a tentative sip to find his coffee exactly how he liked it. Sam was surprised because Dean normally couldn't be bothered with getting Sam's coffee exactly the way he liked it. It was too much of a mouthful and he changed his mind on what he wanted from week to week. And when he did get it he took pleasure in teasing Sam about it.

"Thanks, Dean."

Sam was waiting for a smart ass remark about the coffee or food but Dean just gave him a small smile, opened his own container and started shoving food into his face.

'_Well at least that hasn't changed'_ Sam thought to himself.

Sam watched Dean out the corner of his eye; he seemed to be in a better mood this morning. He looked fresh and clean.

"You feel better this morning?"

"Lots." Dean gave Sam a half smile but it was better than nothing.

"How's the foot?"

"Feels good. The swelling's gone down a bit and the color is starting to fade."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Are we hitting the road today?"

"Do you want to?"

"Yeah, that would be good."

"I will be driving." Sam waited for the argument.

"That's ok. I just feel like a change of scenery for the day."

"Ok." Sam tried not to act surprised.

They packed their gear and headed west.

TBC


	6. Chapter 6 Warmth

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 6 Warmth

That night they settled in a motel after having a fairly lazy days travel by their standards. Dean had sat with his foot up most of the way and had kept Sam entertained with funny stories when he was awake. Sam bought a pizza for dinner and Dean put away enough to stop Sam worrying about the little he had eaten that day. Dean fell asleep with a slice of pizza in his hand, sitting on the floor at the end of the bed watching TV. Sam took the pizza before it could hit the floor and gently woke Dean and helped him up to bed. Dean barley woke as he undressed and lasted only moments before he was asleep again. Sam was a little concerned that Dean had fallen asleep so quickly. The day had been an easy one and it wasn't that late. Sam went in for a shower then came out and sat at his laptop looking for work. There was only one thing in the area. A couple of people had gone missing and turned up a few days later drained of their blood. By the numbers, area and timing Sam felt it was a vampire, probably newly turned, on its own. Sam could do this one himself if Dean wasn't up for it. He bookmarked the page and then did a quick search on Dean's symptoms but it came back with so many different things he gave up and went to bed.

Sam woke at three am and was immediately aware something was wrong. He flicked on the light to find Dean had thrown off all his covers and was shivering violently lying just on the sheets. Sam went over and woke Dean up then went to the bathroom for a slightly warm, damp cloth. Dean shivered as Sam wiped him over.

"You ok?"

Dean nodded not willing to try speech, least his teeth chatter. He felt freezing, not warm as his discarded bedding indicated. Dean's hair was fairly damp, his normal spikes lying flat. Sam slipped the thermometer into Dean's mouth after giving him a look that brooked no argument.

"You feel hot?"

Dean shook his head as he wrapped his arms around himself for warmth. Sam withdrew the device after it beeped.

"Well, you only have a mild fever."

Sam got Dean some Tylenol and water then tucked him back into bed. Sam's hand fluttered over Dean's forehead. It didn't feel hot just slightly warm. He let his hand move down Dean's neck and thought it felt swollen.

"Is that sore?" Dean shook his head again.

Sam scratched the back of his head then dragged Dean's covers back over him as he continued to shiver.

"You feel like you are getting something?"

Dean nodded again, surprising Sam who thought he would get an '_I'm fine._'

Sam pulled a blanket off his bed and laid it over Dean for extra warmth. It might make him cold but Dean needed it more.

"Try to get some sleep, ok?"

Sam went to move to his bed but Dean snagged his wrist up with startling quickness and flicked back the covers pulling Sam into the bed where he fell down in a heap. Dean pushed the covers over Sam before giving his arm an awkward pat and a _"Thanks_" before rolling over to go back to sleep. Sam felt a little uncomfortable at first, not having shared a bed for many years, but Dean had done it so Sam wouldn't be cold so he tried to be grateful and relax into sleep. He was soon blinking sleepily listening to Dean's quiet breathing beside him. The heat coming off Dean had a hot water bottle on a cold night feel to it. Dean was making him feel warm and cozy and for some reason very loved and looked after. Maybe some kind of reflex from when they were kids and Dean always looked after him.

They had slept in the same bed until Dean was about sixteen mainly because it saved money for the two boys to be together and it was something they were used to. Even when they were bigger and took up more space, they never fought over bed space they just seemed to work it out in their sleep, where they needed to be. Sam felt himself smiling as he fell asleep leaning towards Dean's warm back without knowing what he was doing.

In the morning Sam woke spooned into Dean's back and quickly rolled back the other way even though it had felt nice lying against his brother's warmth. As Sam lay on his back and woke properly he realized that he felt like he had just had the best five hours sleep for a long time. He got up and went to the bathroom, dressing while he was there, and came out to find Dean lying where he had been in the bed, gazing up sleepily at the ceiling.

"Hey Dean. How are you feeling?"

"Ok."

Dean's voice was sleep muffled and cute and he had to hide his hands behind his back to stop himself ruffling his hair.

"Sleep alright?"

"Yeah. You?"

"Yes. Thanks to you." It was out before Sam could stop it.

"Me?" Dean frowned at Sam. _Why is he grinning like that?_

"I...just meant I was nice and warm. Thanks."

Dean frowned at Sam then seemed to notice the extra blanket. He looked over at the other bed and noticed it was in disarray the only blanket hanging almost to the floor.

Dean nodded softly but Sam got the feeling he remembered very little about waking in the middle of the night.

Dean got up slowly and had a shower, giving Sam time to get more details of the possible new hunt. They now had a description of a man seen in the area of the attacks harassing people. They checked out shortly after and stopped at a diner for breakfast. Dean was quiet pushing his breakfast around on his plate and hardly touched his coffee. When Sam was looking through the paper, Dean was staring out the window.

"Got a hunt for us if you're foots up to it."

Dean looked over at Sam sure he was kidding about getting back into it so soon after an injury. He had been expecting Sam to make him wait a few days especially since his speech saying he wanted to look after Dean for a change.

"Yeah?"

"Vampire in Cali."

"Pretty close?"

"Four hours away. Feel up to it? I could hold it down while you chop its head off."

"Ok." Dean pushed his half finished coffee away hoping Sam wouldn't notice in his excitement.

Sam frowned at Dean's lack of enthusiasm. _ Dean loved chopping vampire's heads off. _"Don't bust something in your hurry to get there." Sam joked to try to throw off the fact he was very concerned about him. Sam studied Dean's tired looking face.

"I'm just surprised that's all. Let's go."

Dean rose and threw some money on the table. He got up a little quick and had to grip the table to fend off the dizziness that threatened to put him on his ass. Sam reached a hand out but Dean shrugged it off with a harsh look before heading out to the car where he had to steady himself again.

TBC


	7. Chapter 7 Hunt

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 7 Hunt

When Sam caught up to Dean he was standing with his head down, his hands in his pockets next to the trunk of the Impala. He looked up with a sheepish grin when Sam approached.

"Sorry." Dean huffed a sigh.

"You ok?" Sam's concern showed in his face.

"Yeah. Just a bit dizzy for a sec, shouldn't have taken it out on you."

Sam was struck momentarily speechless by Dean's apology but quickly recovered.

"It's ok Dean."

"You wanna' drive?" Dean held the keys out.

"Sure." Sam took the keys, trying to look at ease.

Dean let him drive a lot more than he used to these days but it was still ingrained in him to be surprised when he got the offer. As they headed west, Dean asked for details of the hunt, seeming interested and asking questions before leaving Sam to drive in peace as he curled up against the door and fell asleep. Sam stopped for fuel two hours later and looked across at his sleeping sibling. Dean was scrunched up against the window, out for the count and didn't wake while Sam filled the car then paid, grabbing snacks for them and putting the car back on the road.

When Sam parked the car at the motel he had picked, he had to wake Dean up, and he almost fell out of the car when he went to get out. Dean walked in with Sam to get the room but he wasn't much help, mostly standing there looking sleepy. They put their bags in the room and decided to eat early before heading out to the area where the attacks had been. Sam found a nice quiet restaurant and they ate dinner. Sam enjoyed something a little better than diner food or take out for a change. Dean ate some food but stopped at the drugstore on the way back to the motel and bought antacid tablets. Sam frowned at the purchase and gave Dean some lip about him getting old and Dean gave him the finger and just smiled softly crunching one of the tablets in his mouth.

Sam had all the research sorted for the hunt and laid it all out for Dean when they got back. Dean studied it all carefully, ignoring how tired and flat he felt. All the evidence certainly pointed to just the one vampire making it an easy hunt but Dean still felt proud of all the work Sam had done piecing it all together, even if it looked straight forward.

"Good job Sam."

"What?"

"Great job on the research."

"Thanks Dean."

Sam flushed with pride knowing Dean didn't give praise out with out meaning it.

"What's your plan?"

Sam glowed every time Dean let him control a hunt and this was no different. Sam wanted to use dead man's blood to subdue the vampire and since they had a description of what he looked like from the paper he shouldn't be too hard to find. He had been sticking close to a large public park with surrounding forest. Sam wanted to patrol to the outer area of the public park close to the forest. He had an area marked that he felt the beast would next strike. Dean volunteered to go get the dead man's blood while Sam loaded the weapons bag with what they would need.

Dean crept back to the Impala parked a couple of streets from the morgue he had just stole some dead man's blood from. He felt uneasy about the hunt. Uneasy because he wasn't at his best and Sam could get hurt because of it. He still felt nauseated but thankfully hadn't thrown up since the night before last. The cold sweats and fevers he was having weren't making anything any easier. They seemed to be getting worse not better. He felt flatter than he had in a long time. He normally felt amped up before a hunt, almost jumping out of his skin to get to it, but lately he had been getting less keen to go. He was pretty sure the doctor had been right and he was struggling to throw off a virus. It would suck if he had to take time off to get over it properly. Not to mention how much Sam would worry and fuss. Two things he could do without.

Sam was ready for him when he got back and they loaded up and headed for the heavily wooded public park the vampire had been using to stalk victims. They locked up the car and held their small but highly efficient crossbows in front of them as they trod the paths near the woods quietly, keeping to the most deserted areas that Sam felt the vampire would use. Dean let Sam have point as they walked along as if they were expecting an attack from the rear, but as soon as they heard screams from their left, Dean went crashing through the scrub in front of Sam, firing his weapon before Sam could get a clear shot. The vampire howled as the dead man's blood started to infect him and the woman he had been stalking ran for the hills.

"You're welcome!" yelled Dean sarcastically at her retreating back.

Sam approached the vampire carefully while Dean fitted another arrow to his bow. Once Dean had it notched Sam stepped up and offered him a machete. Dean pointed his chin at the kneeling, groaning creature indicating for Sam to go ahead. Sam chopped the head off with a quick hard slash and they dragged the body to a rocky indent in the ground, spraying it with lighter fluid, and salt before setting it alight. Sam looked up from the burning corpse at Dean's face and was surprised to see sweat dripping down his face into the collar of his jacket. It was a cold night and Sam wasn't sweating at all, even though he had done most of the work of the hunt. Sam was going to ask Dean if he was ok, but the steely glint in his eyes as they flicked around the clearing, told Sam to wait until they were safely away.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8 Back

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 8 Back

Once the fire had burnt down to a glow they went back to the Impala and went straight back to the motel. They were both quiet in the car, Dean feeling queasy and trying not to throw up, Sam wondering how to ask Dean if he was ok, again. They packed the weapons away then walked into the room. Dean headed for the bathroom but Sam called to him as he shut the front door, before Dean could escape.

"Dean, are you ok?"

"I'm fine Sam."

Dean felt exhausted but he wasn't telling Sam that. Dean's eyes looked tortured wanting to get away.

"No you're not Dean. You're not ok. You're not fine. Please let me help you." Sam's voice had a pleading tone to it.

Dean's eyes dropped at seeing the pain and frustration on Sam's face. Sam strode over and put a hand on Dean's bicep, looking down at him.

"Come on Dean, I'm your brother. I love you. Let me help."

Dean sighed; Sam was using the damn love card again. It would get him anything he wanted from Dean.

"I'm just hot is all. Some water should do the trick."

"I know but I wanna be here for you. Remember you said I could help?"

Sam pushed Dean's jacket and shirts off his shoulders and was concerned by the line of sweat down the back of his T shirt.

"Why don't you go have a warm shower? Might make you feel better."

Dean looked for a fleeting second like he was going to argue the point but then he shrugged his shoulders tiredly and nodded, moving into the bathroom and shutting the door. Sam went to Dean's bag and pulled out fresh boxers, a shirt and his shaving kit. He went into went into the bathroom and dropped the things on the vanity.

"You ok Dean?"

Sam saw Dean leaning on the wall of the shower, through the glass. Sam took a step forward before he knew what he was doing.

"Yeah. I'll be right out."

Sam startled realizing he was enjoying looking at his brother's bare back and left the room quickly, shutting the door but keeping a concerned ear out.

When Dean came out, Sam put his hand on Dean's forehead.

"You want some Tylenol?"

Dean sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, it might help."

Sam helped Dean to bed, giving him pain pills and rubbing his back softly as Dean drifted towards sleep. Sam was amazed Dean let him do it until he spoke, his voice soft and slurry.

"Thanks Sammy. Feels good."

"Yeah it does. I should know, the amount of times you did this to me when I was sick growing up."

"You seemed to catch every bug going around, that's for sure."

Sam smiled at the memories of Dean always being there to look after him when he was sick.

"I don't remember you getting sick much."

"Me either. Maybe this is payback."

"I hope not. You did get that bad flu when you were fifteen. I remember I had to call Dad because I couldn't wake you up."

Sam shivered at the memory viewed by eleven year old eyes.

"Dad took me to a clinic. That alone scared me enough to get better in a hurry."

Sam laughed at Dean making a joke even when he was almost asleep.

"Get some sleep big brother."

Sam called Dean big brother so little that Dean looked up at him blinking tiredly in surprise.

"Just let little brother look after you."

Dean gave Sam a tired smile that looked so cute Sam just had to slip a hand under the side of his face. Dean let his head fall tiredly into the warmth of Sam's hand, his eyes closing, and his breath easing into a slow sleeping rhythm as Sam swiped his thumb over Dean's temple. Sam felt his chest warm with pride as he looked after his older sibling. Sam stayed with Dean until he was sure he had slipped into a solid slumber, then changed, washed up and slipped into bed, making sure he faced Dean should he need him in the night.

Sam woke in the morning to the sound of his phone ringing, but he had left it in his pants pocket so couldn't get to it before it stopped ringing. Dean mumbled sleepily and sat up. Sam walked over seeing Dean struggling to untangle himself with the sheets and helped him out.

"Thanks."

Sam frowned not used to Dean thanking him for such a small trivial thing.

"No problem. I'm going in for a shower."

Sam frowned over at Dean who lay back down as he grabbed his clothes out.

"Don't use all the hot water."

Now that sounded like Dean.

When Sam came out of the shower Dean went in. He wasn't sure what they were going to be doing but knowing Dean they would be hitting the road so he got dressed slowly, just pulling on his shoes when his phone rang again. Sam fished it out but didn't recognize the number.

"Hello."

"Hello. Can I speak to Dean Archer please?"

"He's unavailable at the moment. This is his brother. Can I take a message?"

Someone calling for Dean on his phone, it was pretty rare.

"I'm Doctor Tara Reid from South Colorado hospital. Is this Sam?"

"Yes it is."

Sam's heart speed up suddenly remembering the blood tests.

"Well Sam. If you remember when you were here a few days ago, we took blood from your brother?"

"Yes I remember."

"Well, we need to see Dean again."

"Is something wrong?"

"I can't discuss it without Dean's consent but we need to do more tests."

"When?"

"When can you get here?"

Sam was calculating in his head, when Dean walked out dressed and looking ready to get going.

"Can you hold for a moment?"

"Yes that's fine."

Sam covered the mouthpiece.

"Dean, the doctor's on the phone. They want you to go back for more tests."

Dean frowned. "What doctor?"

"Doctor Reid, from Colorado. When you broke your toe."

Sam could see Dean's confusion.

"Remember you had blood taken?"

Dean's face cleared as he remembered and he held his hand out for the phone.

"Dean Archer," prompted Sam.

Dean nodded. "Hello doctor? This is Dean Archer."

"Dean, I'm glad I got you. I was telling your brother, we need you to come in for more tests."

"Why?"

"Your blood test showed increased erythrocyte sedimentation rate and your white and red blood cells were not at the levels we were expecting, indicating we need to do more thorough tests."

"What does that mean?"

"It could be a lot of things but I would prefer to talk to you and take some more blood before making a diagnosis."

"When?"

"When can you get here?"

Dean sighed and looked at Sam who held up ten fingers. He could tell by the look on Sam's face that he was going to make Dean go.

"We are about ten hours away."

"Oh." She sounded surprised that they were so far away.

"Um."

Dean could hear keys being clicked on the keyboard.

"I can book you in for nine fifteen tomorrow morning, if you can make it."

"Ok".

"Just come to Ward D and see the nurse at reception."

Dean repeated it back for Sam as well as letting her know he had it.

"And Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"No food after dinner tonight."

"No problem. See you then."

"Ok, bye."

Dean handed the phone back to Sam.

"What did she say Dean?"

"Just that they want to do more tests. Something about a sedimentation rate and blood cell levels."

"Red or white?"

"What?"

"Red or white cells?"

Dean had to think.

"Both I think, Einstein."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, why?" Dean frowned over at Sam not getting his meaning.

"More blood tests Dean. It means you're sick."

"It's just a blood test Sammy. She said to come back and get it done, not get it done here, so it can't be that urgent. They are just covering their asses."

Sam nodded slowly at Dean's reasoning even though it didn't stop him worrying.

"You ready to go?" Sam asked as he gathered his things quickly.

Dean sighed wanting to travel in the other direction but he knew Sam would nag him to death until he went back.

"Yeah, but you better let me drive."

"Why?" Sam frowned at Dean as he walked to the door.

"Because you look like you might break all the speed limits getting there and I want the Impala in one piece."

Sam gave a strangled laugh. Dean knew him so well.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9 Appointment

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 9 Appointment

Dean drove at his normal pace when not in an urgent hurry to get to a hunt and Sam couldn't help but fidget in the passenger seat. Dean had to bite his tongue a few times instead of scolding him. He could understand Sam's nervousness and his want to get there quicker. After the tenth time of Sam looking at his watch then the speedometer, Dean finally had to say something.

"Sammy just relax. We will get there. The appointment's not till the morning anyway so chill."

"Aren't you anxious about this Dean?"

"No. Why get anxious? We won't know anything until the doc does the tests and even then it could still be a virus."

"What kind of virus do you think you could have? The clap?" Sam laughed a little wildly at his own joke.

"It won't be the clap, Sammy."

Sam raised his eyebrows in question.

"Little busy for sexual encounters lately, buddy boy."

"Yeah I guess."

Dean laughed and Sam smiled back and the mood in the car was a fraction lighter.

Dean stopped for a quick lunch, even though Sam wanted to drive through, and they made Colorado ahead of schedule. Sam insisted they eat first since Dean had to fast until the morning so they ate then found a motel on the edge of town and settled down for the night. Dean came out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and getting ready for bed and found Sam sitting on his bed waiting for him. Sam looked up at Dean shyly. "Dean, about tomorrow?"

Dean looked at Sam with an eyebrow raised.

"I want to come to your doctor's appointment. Is that ok?"

Dean smiled softly.

"Of course. I expect you to be there, since you made me go in the first place."

Sam frowned. "I made you go?"

"The broken toe. If I have to go, you have to as well. The torture of the waiting room should be payback enough," Dean grinned.

"Ha, ha. And I am coming with you."

Sam went to his bed and threw a pillow at Dean. Dean grabbed the pillow and put his head on it, looking like he was snuggling in for the night. Sam went over and had to play dirty and dig his boney knees into Dean's back to finally get it back.

"I can't sleep with three pillows anyway gigantor," Dean puffed as he settled back down.

"Yeah sure shorty."

"Ouch, is that the best you've got?" Dean yawned widely as he teased Sam.

"Get some sleep Dean," Sam said softly.

Dean nodded tiredly, the day behind the wheel catching up with him.

"Goodnight, you big flagpole, you."

Sam laughed knowing Dean liked to get the last insult in.

"Night Dean."

Dean rolled over and was breathing deeply in sleep in just a few seconds. Sam shook his head in amazement that Dean could just roll over and fall asleep like that. Sam, on the other hand, took a while to get to sleep. All the what ifs chased their way around his brain until the early hours.

Sam had to pry Dean out of bed in the morning. He was sleepy and didn't want to get up, but a shower soon had him in a better mood, and they reached the hospital ward ahead of their appointed time. They had to wait a short while sitting in a short row of chairs, Sam tapping his foot nervously, and checking his watch every few seconds. Dean didn't know if he had ever seen Sam look so nervous or agitated, which was saying something, considering what they had been through. Doctor Reid didn't keep them waiting long. She called Dean's name and Dean stood and went to move off before he realized Sam wasn't coming. He turned and motioned for Sam to follow.

"You want me to come in?"

"You better. Otherwise I will have to repeat everything back to you."

"You sure?"

"Of course, Sammy. I said you could and I meant it. No secrets, right?"

They followed Doctor Reid as she led them into a room and shut the door.

"How's the foot?"

"Ok".

"That's good. Dean I'm going to ask some questions about your health. Do you want Sam to stay or wait outside? The decision is yours."

"Sammy can stay if he wants to."

Dean didn't consult Sam just gave him the option. Sam nodded to indicate he would stay and the doctor continued.

"You fasted?"

"Yeah."

"Ok good. How have you been feeling since I last saw you?"

"About the same."

"Dean, do you remember when you first started to feel unwell?"

Dean thought hard. "About six weeks ago I started feeling tired. I thought it was overwork, we have been pretty busy. Then I started feeling tired when I woke up. I thought I was getting a cold. Still feels that way."

Dean threw Sam a slightly guilty look seeing Sam's concern for not picking it up earlier. "Any cold sweats or fever?"

"Yeah both."

"What about vomiting and nausea?"

"Only thrown up once but I think it was the food. Nausea every now and again."

"What about pain?"

"Not really."

"Lower back?"

"A little."

"Tiredness and lethargy?"

Sam frowned as he listened to Dean's responses.

"Yeah. Feeling pretty flat."

"Hard to get out of bed?"

"Yeah."

"Would it be alright for me to do a quick exam?"

Dean nodded but was tempted to say no.

"Ok up here."

Dean sat on an exam table behind a curtain, leaving Sam to tap his foot nervously on the floor while he waited.

Doctor Reid took Dean's vitals then gave him an examination with her hands, lingering on his neck and under his arms asking several times if he was in any pain. They came out sometime later and Sam searched the doctor's face for the result but she had a good poker face he decided. They both sat down.

"Dean, any history of cancer, hepatitis or leukemia in your family?"

Sam's face paled and his fingers twitched to touch Dean but he held himself back. They were just questions after all.

"No. Well, we don't know. We never really knew them that well. Our mom died when we were small and dad a few years ago."

"Well that makes the questions a lot shorter."

She rustled though some papers.

"Ok well, I want you to go down to pathology on level two to get your blood taken. That way we can rush the results through for tomorrow morning, which is when I would like to see you again. We will have better idea what we are looking at then."

Dean frowned then nodded taking the papers from her. "Thanks doc."

"Same time, same place as today."

"Ok, thanks."

Dean got up to go with Sam trailing along behind.

"Thanks doctor."

"You're welcome Sam."

TBC


	10. Chapter 10 Thunderstruck

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 10 Thunderstruck

They went down to pathology and waited ten minutes to have Dean's blood taken. Sam waited in the waiting room when Dean went in still tapping his foot when he came out five minutes later. Sam stood up when Dean strode up to him.

"All done?"

"Yep. Now who's ready for some breakfast?"

Sam looked like he was the patient, all nervous and looking freaked while Dean was his normal, solid self.

"Ha yeah, me, that's for sure."

They stopped at the hospital cafeteria where Sam picked up the local paper and Dean grabbed the food. Sam didn't see the food until they were walking out with cups of coffee but he scowled when he saw one bacon and egg roll and one cheese and tomato sandwich. They made it back to the motel in only a few minutes where Dean surprised Sam by handing him the warm roll and taking the sandwich to the table and inhaling it in just a few seconds.

"Do you want some of this?" Sam offered when Dean was finished and Sam was just getting started.

"No thanks."

"You sure? It's not bad."

"I Just wanted something light this morning. I'm ok now."

"What do you want to do today?"

Dean scrunched down in the chair and tilted his head back. He wanted nothing more but to sleep all day but if they sat around in the motel Sam would drive him crazy with the questions about what the doctor did and said. So he would have to keep him busy for the day.

"How about bowling? Or a movie? Or both?"

Sam nodded knowing Dean wanted to keep busy for the day and not think about tomorrow morning. He did too.

"Sounds ok."

Sam looked in the local directory and found the bowling alleys and cinema addresses. They were at the bowling alley a half hour later and found they were the only people there, bar a few kids playing the arcade games in the corner. Dean teased Sam about how his three toned hire shoes looked like huge clown shoes and proceeded to find the heaviest ball in the place to fling down. They had a fun time considering they were playing to waste the hours until Dean's appointment. Sam noticed Dean rubbed a hand over his neck a few times and sweated easily so they kept it to one game. Dean won but only by one pin so they left and wandered down to the cinema.

They found there was over ninety minutes to the film they both wanted to see, so they went for an early lunch. Dean ate more antacid tablets than food and with more time left they found a bar and had a beer, watching a football game on the big screen TV. Dean kept the conversation purposefully light, steering Sam away from talking about anything health related. At the cinema Dean bought two popcorn's and drinks and Sam paid for the tickets. Once seated and waiting for the movie to start, Dean kept the jokes coming, making Sam snort with laughter, and get shushed by a man five rows away. The movie was ok and they went back to the motel with nothing better to do. Dean went to lie down, claiming he was tired, and he was out for the count in just a few seconds. Sam paced for a while but couldn't take it any longer so went out to a bookstore and browsed for a while, but his mind kept returning to Dean. He grabbed burgers for them for dinner on the way back and shook Dean awake so he would eat. Before he had even gotten halfway through Dean was asleep with his face on his food, which would have been funny in other circumstances.

In the morning Sam had a repeat performance of the morning before, but they got to the hospital on time, and were taken straight in the office with Doctor Reid. She came straight to the point once they were seated.

"Well Dean, I'm afraid that your test results showed what I suspected. I'm afraid you have Hodgkin's lymphoma."

'_What the hell?_' bounced around Dean's head but Sam knew straight away.

He leaned forward, his eyes burning into the Doctor's.

"Cancer. That's cancer right?" Sam's voice was a high squeak.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. We need to do further tests to confirm the results, Dean."

Doctor Reid was a little concerned her patient had yet to say anything. Dean looked at Sam thunderstruck, but Sam had tears in his eyes, which mixed strangely with his panicked look.

"What tests?" Sam croaked.

"X-rays, CT scans and, a biopsy, if these results come back as expected. Can you stay overnight? It would be best if we get them done quickly." Dean didn't know what to say so Sam spoke up.

"Yeah, we can stay. I can go get the things we need, then come back."

"Ok. I have already started the paperwork so let's go down to admissions and see where they are at."

Dean followed behind the other two in somewhat of a daze. Doctor Reid kept an eye on Dean as they went; still concerned the young man had not spoken since the diagnosis.

They arrived at the admissions counter and Doctor Reid got Dean's paperwork and Dean filled out what he could, with Sam's help. Neither spoke and barley looked at each other while they got it out of the way. The doctor took them up to the ward Dean had been assigned to. Dean felt Sam touch his elbow a couple of times as they walked along and knew he was barley keeping it together. He knew how he felt; he hadn't said a word since arriving at the doctor's office. Doctor Reid left them with a nurse to get Dean settled saying she would be back when they got the first test organized. The nurse handed Dean a T shirt and scrub like pants to put on and said she would be back in ten minutes to take his vitals. Dean was in a room with four other beds, all of them occupied by men, and all older than Dean.

Dean took a deep breath as the nurse walked away but then Sam was grabbing his hand and leading him into the small bathroom in the corner of the room. Sam locked the door behind them then pulled Dean to him for a bone crushing hug. When Sam pulled back his eyes shone with tears.

"I'm so sorry, Dean."

Dean just nodded, still to numb to take it all in just yet.

"Are you gonna be ok?"

"I don't know."

Sam could see Dean was trying to be brave.

"Do you want me to get anything from the motel?"

Dean felt like his brain had been smashed out of his head so he said the first thing that came to mind more to ease Sam's mind than anything.

"Books I guess. It's going to be a fairly boring day and no TV. I don't intend on spending much time in this room."

Dean tried a small smile on but it fell short.

"OK. Is it all right if I stay with you?"

The last thing Sam felt like doing was leaving Dean for any amount of time.

"If you want to stay, stay, but I don't mind if you want to wait back at the motel. It will be boring."

"I want to stay with you."

Dean gave Sam a small smile.

"Thanks, Sammy. You can change your mind any time."

Sam nodded. "I don't think I will though."

Sam pulled Dean into another hug knowing he could use it as well as Dean.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11 Tests

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Thanks to RealFunkyTown for taking the beta on this story. Any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 11 Tests

Sam left Dean to change and was waiting on the seat by the bed when he came out, looking small and wanting to wake up from the nightmare he had been thrust into. Dean sat tensely on the edge of the bed just as the nurse came back to take his vitals, Sam sitting close trying to lend his support. Once she was done, the doctor came in to say the first test was in ten minutes. Dean told Sam to take off for his books and he would meet him back in the room when he was back from x-ray. Sam couldn't help but give Dean a soft hug before leaving. Sam drove to the motel in something of a daze. They had been through so much in the last few years and now they had to go through cancer. Sam's feelings ranged from all out panic to wanting to hug and protect his big brother as he gathered a few things together for a day in the hospital. The panic was definitely closer to the top but he squashed it down like Dean did and headed back to the hospital.

Dean came back from x-ray forty minutes later to find Sam sitting reading by his bed.

"Hey, little brother. Time for breakfast."

Dean pulled Sam up from the chair and led the way to a café on the third floor, having found out where the best food was from an orderly. They got warm food and Dean found the way to a sun deck not far away. There were a few people there but it was big enough for them to have privacy and they sat quietly and had their breakfast. Dean read a discarded paper and Sam feigned interest in the book he had bought up. When they had finished eating and were most of the way through their coffees, Sam finally had to speak.

"How did the x-ray go?"

"Okay. I think they found what they were looking for."

Sam put his hand out and held Dean's hand softly in his.

"I will be here for you through this Dean, I promise."

"Let's wait until the results are in and we know what I will have to go through first." Dean's voice was soft and light matching the mood Sam was setting by holding his hand.

"Chemotherapy," Sam said it softly like saying it louder made it so.

Dean nodded avoiding Sam's eye. He had time down in x-ray to think of that as well.

Sam sighed, "Don't worry Dean. I'm not leaving you."

Sam gave Dean's hand a squeeze. Dean looked surprised but didn't throw his hand off.

"Thanks, Sammy. We will talk about it when they let me out of here."

Sam knew Dean was keeping his shields up while he was here. It was helping him deal with the situation.

"As long as we do, Dean."

"We messed up before hiding things from each other. I don't plan to go down that road again."

Sam gripped Dean's shoulder and was pleased to get a pat on the back.

They stayed out in the sun until lunchtime, arriving back at the room as a nurse placed a tray on Dean's table. Dean sat on the bed and they pulled the covers off the food and Dean shared it between them, much to Sam's surprise. Dean was finding it weird to be in hospital and not be sick. Well, not injured anyway. When the nurse came in to take another set of vitals Dean asked for some headache tablets and when she bought them back he silently handed them to Sam.

"I'm okay, Dean."

"Sure Sammy. I know you have a headache. I'd have one to if I were you. Take them now before it gets worse."

Sam knew Dean was right so he took them from him and swallowed them down.

"Thanks, Dean."

They walked to the coffee machine and bought coffee, taking it to the garden on the ground level and sitting side by side on a bench, watching the ducks wander around the small pond. Sam noticed that even dressed in scrub pants and a T shirt Dean was attracting the attention of quite a few nurses, male and female. They kept the chatter light and away from their current situation. But Dean knew Sam was thinking of it by the way he kept an arm brushing Dean's. They both felt like they were wasting time waiting around and it hung in the air between them no matter how hard they tried to ignore it. A nurse came to tell Dean he would be needed upstairs shortly for more testing. They went up and Dean left for his tests. The guy in the bed next to Dean's tried to engage Sam in conversation but Sam was too worried about Dean to take it in and the guy soon went back to his crossword.

Dean came back two hours later looking very tired. He went to the bed and raised the head sitting down. Sam got Dean a glass of water looking worried.

"You okay?"

"Could have done with out the ninety minutes of lying down and being told to relax while being prodded."

"Yeah, I bet." Sam knew Dean hated the attention. "Any idea what the results were?"

"No. But Dr Reid was there and said they have to look at all the pictures then a specialist will look at them first thing in the morning, then we can go."

"What about the biopsy?"

"She said she would see me in the morning about it."

"Oh. _How are you feeling_?"

"Still pretty freaked actually."

Sam was surprised Dean was being this honest even after all they had been through in the last few days. He put a hand on Dean's forearm.

"It's okay to feel freaked Dean."

A nurse came in and took so much blood from Dean that Sam was beginning to wonder if he had any left. Dean had a short nap sitting up after fighting falling asleep for some time. When he woke then they went out to the hospital's restaurant and ate there rather than eat more inpatient hospital food. They strolled to the gift shop after that and Sam tried to cheer Dean up by threatening to buy him a colorful balloon with get well on it in bright pink.

They watched TV in the lounge down from Dean's room, happy to be the only ones there, and staying there until well after visiting hours were over. Sam slept in a chair by Dean's bed that night even though Dean told him to go back to the motel and get a decent sleep. But Sam stayed because he knew he wouldn't sleep without Dean in the room with him and he wanted to stay close to Dean. He couldn't say why, but he really didn't want to be away from his brother at the moment. He knew Dean talked a good game but valued his support even if he was only sleeping next to him.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12 Leaving

**Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1**

Chapter 12 Leaving

In the morning Dean showered, dressed then waited forty minutes for Dr Reid to appear and usher them down to the lounge. They sat in a quiet corner as Dr Reid talked to them.  
"The tests you have had so far, Dean, confirmed the diagnosis of Hodgkin's."  
Dean felt Sam shuffle even closer to him so he was brushing his hip with his arm.  
"Now the reason you haven't had a biopsy yet is because we can't do it for at least six days. We only have a very small area that does these and they are booked out for that long. You will need the biopsy to find out in more detail what stage you are at so that a specific type of chemotherapy can be offered. Now what I can tell you is if you want to get an appointment with a private oncologist they could get it done faster, especially one near the major cities. If you wait the six days here the samples have to be sent away and take another four or five days to come back and I would really like to start your treatment as soon as possible. As with all cancer the sooner the treatment is started the better your chances are."

Dean frowned but didn't say anything."So it's see an oncologist somewhere else or wait ten days before treatment," Sam spoke up.  
"A possible nine days, yes. It could be as long as two weeks with our small system here."  
"What do you recommend?" Dean spoke for the first time.  
"Well, you are going to have to see an oncologist anyway and we have just the one here who has a waiting list so it would be better if you could get in to see a private one as soon as possible and get things moving since you have insurance. They are set up to get things happening as quickly as possible and you could pick one you prefer. So that would be your best bet."  
"What's the treatment time?" Sam wanted to know.  
"Any where from four to seven months."  
"What about the third option?"

Dr Reid frowned before she looked Dean in the eye. Dean had said very little to her after his appointment the day before and she was very worried he might take this route.  
"Dean you need to have chemotherapy as soon as possible. We have caught you at a fairy early stage and I would be confident in saying you should expect a full recovery. But you do _need_ treatment."  
Sam caught on to what they weren't saying.  
"Dean you have to have treatment." Sam's voice was strangled as he thought of Dean not wanting to fight.  
"I'm just asking Sammy. That's all." Dean turned to the doctor. "We travel a fair bit, what about getting treatment on the road?"  
"Patients tend to settle in one area while they have treatment due to the frequency and how sick you will get. It's not recommended. It's much better to use one treatment center for your therapy so they know what they are dealing with. The _quality _of treatment would be better to."  
"Who can you recommend here in Colorado?" Sam asked.

She pulled out a sheet of paper.  
"There are some very good oncologists in Denver and Colorado Springs. If you want a list of some in other states just let me know where."  
"Is it okay to have some thinking time? Just today."  
"I wouldn't leave it to long Dean."  
"Okay. So when I chose an oncologist...?"  
"Just give me a call and I can send your test results and paperwork over. I am here until late tonight with patients."  
"I will get back to you at the end of the day then."  
"That would be good."

They left the hospital and drove back to the motel both very quiet in their thoughts. Sam's mind was busy thinking Dean might refuse treatment. Dean's mind was struggling to understand now that he was away from the hospital and the pressure of keeping his walls up. He was going to need some time to sort through everything and get his mind around it. When they entered the motel Dean grabbed his bag and packed quickly before placing it on the table and facing Sam.  
"I know we are going to have to talk. But I need some time before I can do that. So I am going out for the day."  
Dean raised a hand when Sam wanted to interrupt.  
"I promise I'm not leaving. I know better than that. But it is going to be a tough road ahead and it's going to take a toll on us both. I need you to think hard about whether you really want to stay with me for this."  
He held his hand up again as Sam opened his mouth.  
"Its not hunting and not even living like normal people. We will be just hanging around waiting for me to get better for I don't know how many months. I know you say you need a break but this will be the two of us stuck together with no break from each other."

Dean softened his voice at the stricken look on Sam's face.  
"It's not fair for me to ask you to do it Sam. Even after all we have been through. I won't. So _please_ take the day and think hard. I won't mind if you want to go off and hunt with Bobby or on your own. I honestly won't. What I do_ need_ you to do is be selfish just for a couple of hours, and think about this. Please. It's happened fast and we should take a breather and just think for a minute."Dean continued when Sam looked lost for words. "I don't want you to do it for pity or because you feel you owe it to me. I don't need that weight around my neck while I have treatment and neither do you. It's going to be hard enough. I need for both of us to go into this willingly or not all. You know I hate attention and this going to be_ way _outside my comfort zone. If you stay I'm going to need help from you physically and emotionally."

Dean felt a shiver run through his body at that but from what he already knew about the disease from skimming through leaflets at the hospital it was tough on the emotions. If he was honest with himself his emotions had been all over the place for the last few weeks. Dean had squashed it down as tiredness and overwork rather than an underlying problem. In truth it was probably why he allowed Sam to look after him when he had broken his toe. I was something he would have hidden away in the past but for some reason he had let Sam in just a tiny bit. It must have been his body's way of asking for help he realized.  
"I need you to be sure you can possibly put up with me being like that. It will be a tough long, possibly boring at times, road. I get restless and find it hard to settle in one place so there is that to think about to. I'm an ass when I'm sick we both know that. I don't want to put you through that. I will be back at five. If you need more time send me a text. Take care Sammy."

Dean gripped Sam's shoulder with his hand for a second on the way past; with his head hanging so Sam's couldn't see the pain in his eyes at leaving.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13 Decisions

**Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1**

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for taking over the beta- all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 13 Decisions 

Dean got in the impala and drove. He had a destination in mind since the doctor had delivered her news. But he needed the time to think as well and driving time would do that. He meant what he had said to Sam, this would be a hard time where hunting would be impractical and they would find it hard to be in the same motel room together for a few months. He found he was sad to be leaving Sam and hoped with all his being Sam would want to be with him while he went through the treatment. Out of all the people he knew he would want to be with Sam more than any other for this. Even more than his dad and Bobby. Although he wore his emotions on his sleeve at times Sam would be what he needed to get through this with some sense of sanity. Sam was emotional at times but was always a rock when a rock was needed.

* * *

Sam stared at the motel door for some minutes after Dean left. He hadn't been able to bring himself to walk Dean to the car because he didn't want him to leave. He was angry and hurt at first but as Dean's words echoed around his head he knew he was right. They were about to go through a testing time where their 'normal' life would be on hold for some time and worse, Dean would be very sick during that time. Sam knew what it felt like to lose a brother and how hard it was to try to live with it. He knew he could handle whatever emotions Dean could throw at him. Emotions were his forte after all but he would be dealing with Dean, struggling with emotions and trying to hide behind walls which would be frustrating. Sam decided to research what the treatment would be like to gain understanding of what their immediate future could be like.

* * *

After an hour on the road Dean's head began to clear as it always did while he drove. He owed it to Sam and Bobby and those he cared about to have the treatment. His mother and father would have wanted him to fight. He was a fighter. He always fought for everyone else. If he had cancer without Sam around he knew he would not have fought. He would have found a place to hole up and let it take him, but he had Sam to consider now. And he wanted to be around Sam now that they had patched things up and was on the way back to the way they were when he first picked Sam up from Stanford. He didn't kid himself that their relationship would ever be the same again. Too much had happened for things to ever be the same but maybe this was a chance to make them better. But all the same he wanted to fight. He wanted to have a chance of getting into a better relationship with Sam. He was the only family he had left, after all.

He breathed in a big sigh as he clenched the wheel harder with more determination. It was time to fight for himself. So he would. His weak spot would be his strength. He normally powered through problems trying to show as little emotion as possible but this would be a whole new kettle of fish. Drugs would be effecting his emotions from the inside out. He was going to have to rethink how he handled himself during this trying time. It would be hard, but he would. He needed to sort a few things out first. The most important, aside from Sam's decision, being solid heath insurance. Fortunately he knew someone who could sell him a years worth for the right cash. He would also need more cash so he could get an apartment rather than stay in a motel. And he would need enough money to get enough supplies to last the time he was sick. He didn't think he would be hustling pool or cards much while he was sick. Fortunately he knew of a high stakes poker bar close to where he could pick up the medical insurance. He headed towards it with five hundred dollars in his wallet and hoped to increase his finances very quickly. At least enough to get an apartment to start with then he could go to a casino later for his living expenses. He called his contact for medical insurance before he went to the poker game and the guy said he would throw in solid ID papers as well. He could pick them up in two hours. Just enough time make some money.

* * *

Sam spent two hours on the internet looking up all he could on the cancer and its treatment including the doctors on the list Dean had left on the table. He put it away and sat and thought about what Dean had said. He knew from his reading that this was going to be a tough battle for Dean with lots of treatments and drugs, but he wanted Dean to have the treatment and fight for his life. Something he often did for others but rarely for himself. He wanted to be with Dean during his treatment and would give up hunting in a heartbeat to be with him anywhere, anytime.

He decided, he couldn't not be with him, hell he even missed him today but he was smart enough to know Dean would need some time to sort his head out, and to be honest Sam felt the time gave him a few moments of clarity. But instead of wanting to distance himself from Dean while he went though treatment he wanted the opposite. Over the last few months they lived closer than they ever have before, spending almost every waking moment with each other but this would be even closer. He would be with Dean during one of the lowest points of his life. But then again Dean had gone through hell. He would be well prepared.

Dean had always been his rock when he was growing up always there for him for anything. Now Sam wanted to be the rock. The big brother figure for a few months. He found he relished the opportunity to be there and be supportive, to really show Dean he loved him more than anything else in the world. To show Dean he had made mistakes before and done all the wrong things but that time was over. Sam didn't want Dean to be sick but he really wanted to be there for him and support him through this. He already had ideas on maybe getting something bigger than a motel. He found himself looking forward to doing washing and vacuuming for god's sake. Yep, he was sold one hundred percent on being there for his brother.

* * *

Dean did well at the poker table even by his standards. He didn't have enough to last for the whole time he would be sick but definitely enough for the rent on a small apartment, some things to furnish it and his insurance. Dean picked his new papers and drove back towards Sam with his thoughts still on ways to handle things. With Sam and without. He wanted Sam to be with him more than anything but he would respect Sam's decision. They had become very close lately and he seemed to only need Sam's company to keep him happy. Maybe that's why they were working so hard of late. Working hard, working together. But if he was honest with himself he needed a break from hunting. The one he had at the end of the apocalypse had been short and not at all restful. It looked like he was getting it.

TBC


	14. Chapter 14 Hugs

**Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1**

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 14 Hugs

Dean walked back into the motel room to find Sam sitting at one of the motels kitchen chairs at the small table with two take out coffees in front of him.  
"Hey Sammy."  
"Hey Dean."  
Sam smiled tightly at him as he came in letting Dean know he was happy to see him, but he was serious about the situation. '_Man he looks tired'_ Sam thought. He couldn't believe he had missed how tired his brother looked. Forest for the trees, he guessed. Dean sat in the other chair and Sam slid him a coffee.  
"You wanna' go first?"  
"No Sammy, it's all yours."  
"Well I want you to have the chemo, I want you to fight, and I want to be there for you. I've had a few times in my life where I had to live without you and I don't want to do it again Dean. They were the hardest times of my life. I know it will be tough living in the same motel room for six or seven months together but I'm willing to make it work. I just have one question. What about Cas? I know we haven't seen him in some time but do you want to try to call him? It seems like it is the least they could do for us after all we have done for them."

Dean sighed with nod of his head noting Sam had been doing his research.  
"I thought about that as well. It's true we haven't seen him since he said he was going to be busy in heaven, but maybe this is heaven's way of tossing us a life line. If it was terminal maybe I would call him but this is treatable. I know it's going to be hard but we will be off the road for some time so maybe this is on purpose. It gives us a chance to stay together and get off the road for a while. Lots of people get sick in their lives and work to get better and move on. It might be my turn to be a bit normal."  
"As weird as it sounds I have to agree with that logic. It's kind of what I was thinking to. I'm going to stand by you and make sure you get better."

Dean reached into his front pocket and pulled out a wad of notes rolled together.  
"If you're really sure Sam..."Sam nodded his head vigorously."Then we should rent an apartment."  
He dropped the bills on the table. Sam stared at the pile seeing one hundred dollar notes on the outside.  
"I would rather do that than impose on Bobby, even though..."  
Sam stood and took the two steps to Dean pulling him up and hugging him hard.  
"This is not gonna be a pattern, is it Sammy?" Dean's eyes were twinkling as he spoke.  
"Knowing me, probably," laughed Sam gripping him hard, "but seriously Dean. I will be here the whole way through."  
"You don't mind if we get an apartment and do this ourselves, rather than impose on Bobby?"

Sam looked Dean in the eye but kept his arms around him.  
"I know Bobby would never say that we would impose on him, but I understand that you want to stay here and do it. It would be better to keep away from hunting for a while. I think the apartments a great idea Dean."  
Sam took a half step back, looking down slightly at his older brother.  
"Not here because I'm thinking… Colorado Springs?" Dean said looking up at him.  
"Cool, there's a couple of great Doctors there."Sam grabbed the leaflet from the table and showed Dean.  
"Who looks good?"  
"Dr Jane Hall," Sam enthused.  
"Why are they all women?" Dean asked with a frown.  
"Maybe they're the best."

Dean shrugged.  
"Shall we call and get an appointment?"  
"Okay, Sounds good. You want me to call?" Sam offered, keen to start helping.  
"If you want. But Sam..."  
Sam turned back and looked Dean in the eye.  
"Thanks. After all we've been through; you're more than just a brother to me."Sam's eyes shone with the emotion behind Dean's words. Dean didn't give compliments out with out meaning them. Dean surprised him even more by pulling him into his arms for a very Sam like hug. He couldn't help feeling relived that Sam was going to be with him while he had his treatment.

Sam was so caught up in the emotion his brother had shown him he buried his face in Dean's warm neck. The next thing he knew he had tears in his eyes that splashed out onto Dean's skin. Dean felt his own eyes tear up at feeling of Sam's tears on his neck. Damn emotions, already up and down like a yo-yo. He tightened his grip on Sam's back for a moment more, and then pulled back gently. Sam looked into his face.  
"I love you Dean." Sam surprised himself and Dean with the words and it hung in the air for a few seconds.  
"I love you too Sammy."  
Dean felt he could give that to Sam for promising to stick by him. And after all, it was true. He would do anything for Sam and wasn't that love? Sam disguised his shock by gripping Dean's arm quickly and pushing him softly back to sit in his chair.

He patted Dean on the shoulder before squatting down in front of him so he was at eye level and locked his eyes on Dean's. Sam gripped Dean's forearm.  
"No hiding how you feel during this treatment Dean. We are going to have to work on those walls of yours. I can't believe I let this get past me for so long."  
"It's not your fault Sammy, it got past me too. I honestly thought I was run down and had a virus. Who could have known? Just be thankful you made me go to the doctor when you did. I know I am."  
Dean covered his hand over Sam's for a beat before pulling it back with a look of awkwardness. Sam's mouth fell open in surprise at Dean's admission. He was quick to recover and try to get Dean on his wavelength.  
"We can beat this together, Dean. Just make sure you let me know how you are, okay? I know it's hard for you but I mean it. This isn't a game of hide the injury and Dad isn't here for you to be tough around. I don't want you to be tough for me either. I'm going to have to know how you are… all the time. I can't look after you properly if I don't know what's going on."  
His voice was heavy with emotion. Dean nodded but was keen to break the chick flick moment.  
"Call the doctor, bitch."  
Sam smiled back. "Sure thing Jerk."  
Sam ruffled Dean spikes with a hand before stepping out of the range of Dean's arm.

Sam pulled his phone out and gave the Doctor in Colorado Springs a call. While he was talking, Dean showed Sam his new health insurance card and ID in the name he had used at the last hospital. Sam was surprised to find his name on the card as well. Sam took the cards and quoted the numbers. Then got off the phone and called Dr Reid's office to let them know what they had organized. Dean heard Sam arrange to pick up Dean's records in an hour as they had an appointment first thing in the morning in Colorado Springs. When Sam got off the phone he explained the plan and Dean helped Sam pack his bag since he was already packed. They checked out and went for dinner before stopping at the hospital for Dean's records and test results.

They traveled north with Sam at the wheel asking questions about the money and medical insurance. As soon as Dean had answered all of Sam question's he slumped down in the passenger seat and fell into a quick deep sleep, exhausted after the events of the last two days. Who would have thought he would be headed Colorado Springs and looking to find an apartment for an extended stay while he had chemotherapy? The thought made him grimace as he fell to sleep but it changed to a small grin when he remembered Sam would be with him for the long haul. Sam looked over at Dean's sleeping face as they barreled toward Colorado Springs. He guessed he would have to get used to Dean sleeping a fair bit during his treatment. He didn't mind in the least, as long as Dean was with him he would be okay with it.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15 Schedule

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine.

Chapter 15 Schedule

Sam found a motel going into Colorado Springs that's office was open at midnight and went in and got a room. Dean stumbled into the room just waking long enough to fall into bed. Sam made sure all the paper work was in order for their early morning appointment then went to bed. Dean woke early in the morning and had a shower before walking down to a diner and getting breakfast for Sam and coffee for both of them. He felt too nervous to eat and grabbed a local newspaper before heading back to the motel. Dean sat on Sam's bed and waved a coffee under his nose laughing when his younger sibling woke up looking confused. Sam had a quick shower and dressed before gulping down his breakfast. They packed up and drove the thirty minutes to the small hospital. Dean liked the look of the place even though it was on the outskirts of the city. It had the look of an efficient city building in a country settling and with only three floors so there were less places to get lost. Sam led the way up to the third floor where he found the Doctors reception after a quick look at the map.

Sam sat nervously tapping his foot in the waiting room until Dean slapped the paper on his leg. "Dude, put your energy into looking for a place for us. Here."  
Sam took the paper which was opened to the real estate section.  
"What?"  
"You want to find a place for us to stay while we are here?"  
"You want me to do it?"  
"Yep I trust you to find a pad for us."  
"Really?" Sam's eyes lit up and his foot stopped tapping.  
"Yeah Sammy. Go for it."  
Dean knew Sam would be better with something to do rather than wait around while he had tests done.  
"Do you have any preferences?"  
"All I need is a bed and cover for the Impala."  
"That's it?"  
"Yeah the rest is up to you."  
"Okay. Leave it to me. I won't let you down."  
"I know Sammy." Dean said gently and Sam seemed to glow with the trust just instilled on him.  
Sam read the real estate section carefully until they were called in to see the Doctor.

Dr Hall was a short, middle aged woman who had a straight forward approach and who immediately made them feel welcome and relaxed. She insisted that they call her Jane and after looking through Dean's reports with her quick mouse like eyes, agreed with Dr Reid's assessment so far. She pummeled Dean with questions about how he was feeling and his family history. She did a thorough exam and then explained the biopsy procedure to him and Sam. She seemed to know Sam was there for the long haul and included him in the conversation. Dr Hall made a call to the department that did biopsies and made an appointment for Dean.  
"Okay Dean, the day after tomorrow does that suit?"  
Dean nodded and she went on.  
"Okay, first things first more blood tests and an echo-cardiogram to see how healthy that heart of yours is. We can do them when you go downstairs to have blood taken."  
Dean nodded to show he understood.  
"I know it's getting the cart before the horse but we will book you in for your first chemotherapy appointment the day after your biopsy. From your tests and what you have told me, you have stage two Hodgkin's so I would like to attack it aggressively and give you radiotherapy as well."

Sam and Dean raised their eyebrows.  
"It's the best way of stopping the cancer in its tracks. You will get fairly sick with the two treatments at the same time unfortunately. The radiotherapy is done with a linear accelerator; it's a painless process, similar to getting an X-ray. Treatments last less than 30 minutes each, every day but Saturday and Sunday, for six to eight weeks. During radiation therapy, you are likely to become extremely tired, especially in the later weeks of treatment. Rest is important, but you should try to get some mild exercise if you can. You will have a dry, sore throat and some trouble swallowing. Perhaps shortness of breath or a dry cough. A majority of patients get ulcers in the throat and mouth as well but we have treatment for that. Having a good supply of bottled water usually helps. We will have to keep an eye on your weight, Dean, as you are slightly underweight for a man of your height. But your fitness will help with the tiredness."

Sam had read about the various treatments and wasn't as surprised looking as Dean about the radiotherapy but he was shocked about Dean's weight.  
"And get used to blood tests because we will have to watch your blood count very carefully during radiation treatment. The chemotherapy will be about six to seven months depending on the results of the biopsy. Some of the side effects are poor appetite, nausea and vomiting, and/or mouth and lip sores. But there is more information in these leaflets."  
Doctor Hall handed Dean a stack of leaflets then continued.  
"Nutrition is important during cancer treatment. Eating well means getting enough calories and protein to help prevent weight loss and regain strength. We have dieticians to help you get the right foods. It's going to be hard with the vomiting but it's important to eat even if it doesn't stay down for long. We can give you anti-nausea tablets or injections if it gets too bad."

Sam frowned through Jane's speech trying to take it in then turned to Dean with concern in his eyes. He would make sure Dean kept the nutrition up.  
"An important thing to think about is your support group, Dean. You are going to need as much as you can get. Is there anyone who can help Sam out?"  
Sam spoke up. "We have an uncle we can get help from if we need it, but I will be here for Dean all the way."  
"That's great to hear Sam but don't forget to look after yourself as well. You can't help Dean if you are falling down tired."  
Sam nodded. "I'll get help if I need to."  
"Good. We have a person called a Nurse Navigator that is there as a teacher, coach and councilor and they are there for you and your family. It will be covered on your insurance. Make sure you use them if you need to. You will be coming here or more specifically downstairs to our outpatient area, to have treatment. Do you know if you have the same blood type as Dean?"  
"Yeah I do."  
"Okay there is another reason to stay healthy. We may need to get some plasma or platelets from you if you would like to donate."

Sam nodded eager for a chance to help his brother further. "Does that happen often?"  
"Unfortunately yes. The chemotherapy is very taxing on the immune system and sometimes it needs some help. We can't store the blood for very long so it's better to draw it from you when its needed."  
"Okay well I will be there when he needs it."  
Jane nodded and noted it down in Dean's notes before continuing.  
"Any questions?"

TBC


	16. Chapter 16 Preparation

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- any mistakes are mine.

Chapter 16 Preparation

Sam was surprised when Dean spoke up.  
"Can we get Sam tested?"  
"You're worried about it being in the family because you have no family history available to you?" Dean nodded, determinately not looking at Sam.  
"Yes we can do that. As I mentioned we need to take more blood from you anyway so we can get an updated cell count and make sure you are healthy enough for the chemo. Going on what I have seen so far there should be no problem, but we like to cover our bases and get a starting point. It would be good to have a look at Sam's blood and see what his platelet count is like so he can be matched as a donor when you need it."

Dean fidgeted then spoke up.  
"What about travel? We work all over, can we get the treatment on the road?"  
Jane sucked in a breath. "I really wouldn't recommend it particularly since we will be treating you with both radio and chemotherapy. You will be very sick for some time."  
Dean nodded.  
"Just asking Sammy." Dean said softly to Sam.  
He was still unsure how he would do, staying in one place for more than a few weeks and wanted a backup in case things became unbearable.  
"Anything else?"  
"Doctor, what are Dean's chances?" Sam had asked the question Dean didn't want to ask.  
"Jane, please. We should wait to see the biopsy results first. But the general percentages are over a ninety percent chance of beating it fully when caught early."

Sam finally seemed ready to leave so they stood and shook hands. Dr Hall handed Dean two pieces of paper and gave one to Sam.  
"The pathology is on level one and radiology is next to pathology. I will see you at ten am the day after tomorrow. Just report downstairs and an admitting officer will guide you through the paperwork then take you through to the day surgery department. "  
"Thanks doc."  
"Thanks Jane."

They used the stairs on the way to level one.  
"Thanks for making me have a blood test Dean. I hate those things."  
"Me too. But I figure if I have to get on a first name basis with 'team Edward' so do you."  
"Team Edward?"  
"Bloodsuckers. How soon we forget, Sammy. You used to love those films." Dean teased.  
"I did not. Anyways, I thought the werewolves were cooler."  
"Ah the truth comes out now, Sammy boy." Dean laughed.  
Sam smiled. He didn't care Dean was stirring him up. It seemed to put them both in a better mood after the information overload at the doctor's office.

After they had blood taken , Dean went in for his ECG and Sam spent the time looking at the real estate section of the paper again. When Dean was finished, they walked down to the outpatient area to get familiar with where they would be spending a fair slab of time, in the weeks to come. It was well set out and Dean and Sam felt fairly comfortable and the staff was happy to show them around.  
They left the hospital and Dean stopped the car at a diner instead of a motel. They ordered and Dean waited until his coffee arrived before speaking.  
"I think I'm gonna' need a bathroom in that apartment as well Sammy."  
"Yeah it doesn't sound pleasant." Sam knew Dean was talking about the vomiting and the feeling sick. He had seen reports on the internet about how sick people got with it.  
"You wanna change your mind?" Dean was testing him.  
"No way Dean."

Dean nodded, he didn't think he would but was glad to hear him say it.  
"So anyway this uncle we have to help out, wouldn't be Bobby would it?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah. He would want to know anyway and it would be good to have a backup. For both of us."  
Dean nodded seriously over at Sam. He definitely sounded like he was committed to this.  
"I agree but we should wait until the biopsy's done but before treatment starts."  
Sam nodded happy Dean was going to let Bobby know even if he didn't ask for help from him.  
"That brings us to what we are going to do today and tomorrow." Dean squinted over his coffee at Sam.  
"Well we should get a motel and try to find an apartment." Sam said slowly.  
"Correction. We will get a motel and you will find an apartment."

Sam liked the idea of being responsible for finding them a place to stay. "You sure you don't want in?"  
"I'm going to be a little busy." Dean answered.  
"Doing what?"  
"I'm driving up to Denver. Going to hit the casinos tonight, to finance our little vacation."  
"It's hardly a vacation Dean and you should be resting, you have cancer. You look beat." Sam gulped around the word but was determined not to hide from it.  
"I know, but I'm going feel a lot more beat in a couple of days. I'm planning on being back first thing in the morning. We can hardly hustle pool or cards here, while we are living here and if you are committed to being domestic with me, the least I can do is provide the means. It's the safest way to get hold of some cash in a hurry. The cops won't be looking for us in casinos."  
Sam nodded agreeing it would be good to have enough cash to get through the next few months without worrying about running out.  
"Maybe I can have an apartment sorted out by then."

Dean nodded. Sam would be better keeping busy particularly at this early stage. After they ate, they found a hotel nearby and got Sam settled. Dean offered to leave the car but Sam wanted him back as soon as possible and told him to take the car, he would take a cab to the apartments if he needed to. Dean stood to leave.  
"Sam if you find something you like, just sign the papers don't wait for me to check it out, it might get snatched up. I trust your judgment. There is enough cash there to pay for rent and the bond. Do what you think is right. Hopefully I will be rolling in cash when I get back."  
Sam nodded his understanding but felt a warm glow at being given such a responsibility. He was going to give it his best effort. For both of them.

Sam walked with Dean to the car.  
"Just don't tire yourself out. Take a break or sleep if you need to even if you get back here later. I need you back in one piece. Do you need money to fund your operation?"  
"I've got five hundred. More than enough."  
Dean opened the car door and Sam nodded and walked up and pulled Dean into a rough hug.  
"Again with the hugs, Sammy."  
For some reason Dean found himself liking it even though he made a point of saying he didn't.  
"I'm just letting you know I will miss you." Sam laughed as Dean sat in the driver's seat and rolled down the window before pulling the door closed.

Something made Sam put his hand in and put his fingers on the nape of Dean's neck and trail his hand slowly across Dean's face as he pulled it out.  
"Have fun. But not too much."  
'I will miss you to' Dean found himself thinking. "You too Sammy. See you in the morning."  
A flush had risen up Dean's face at Sam's contact; he had liked it, which made him flush a darker red. It felt nice to have someone care again especially Sam.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17 Hunting

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 17 Hunting

Sam stood and watched Dean drive off and Dean did something he'd never done and waved as he left the parking lot. Sam headed inside the motel and had a shower, shave and change before gathering his things and walking down to one of the real estate offices, four blocks over. Dean traveled north to Denver. It was less than an hour's drive but he would use the time driving to go over everything in his mind that the Doctor told them that morning. He had the leaflets with him that she gave him and would read them as soon as he got the chance.

Sam had no luck at the first office he tried; they only had apartments in big blocks, which was something he didn't want. He wanted something with one level only, two bedrooms, and a good sized bathroom. Not that much to ask he didn't think. The second agent had three fairly close to what he wanted, but they were all close to the city. Sam wanted somewhere where there was a bit of a view and some fresh air. Even if they had to travel fifteen or twenty minutes to the hospital every day Sam was prepared to do that. The third agent was much smaller but he was presently surprised that they specialized in the area of town he wanted to stay in and they had four apartments on single floors which were located between the hospital and the mountains, further away from the city itself. The receptionist gave Sam a typed list and the keys to two of them and a map of directions. The remaining two he would need to meet the landlords on site.

The receptionist told Sam that the forth on his list that she had written on the bottom of the page in pen had only become available late the afternoon before and she knew the owner was looking for short term leasers. She also confided that it was one of the newest apartments but they were less popular because they were further from the city and not near any amenities. She took his number and promised to call when she could get hold of the landlord/owner. As the property wasn't even up on their boards yet he wouldn't be expecting a call. Sam took a cab to the first place and had to force himself to walk up to the door and open it. The position was all wrong. To exposed to the road no cover for the Impala and a busy group of shops right next door. He wanted Dean to have some peace and quiet if possible and this place didn't present as such. He opened the door and hated it straight away. The two bedrooms were small and the paint was about a thousand years old. Sam had seen abandoned houses in better condition. It barley rated a three out of ten. Sam's happiness about apartment hunting was starting to wane.

Sam had to walk for twenty minutes to get to the next one. But once he saw it he was much more hopeful. The position was better; a quiet road without much traffic, and a shelter for the Impala but it was just a roof with no sides. The inside was neat and tidy with fairly new clean carpet. The bedrooms were a decent size but the bathroom was tiny and the tiles were old and damaged. Sam thought it was about a six out of ten overall. His phone rang while he was in the second apartment and Sally the real estate agent had organized the landlord for the third place on the list to be waiting for him there. She had spoken to the landlord for the last place and he was going to call her back when he could get it set up for Sam to see. Sam jogged to the third place to find a fat guy in a singlet sitting on the steps looking impatient. He wasn't a nice guy and Sam was glad the apartment was worse than the last one he looked at because he would have punched the guy out if he had to deal with him too often. Or Dean would. With its lack of cover for the Impala Sam rated it a four.

Sam had started walking back towards the next estate agent when his phone rang and Sally was overjoyed to report that Trevor Haines would be waiting at the last place on the list for him in half an hour. Sam had to jog and use the GPS on his phone to find it and make the meeting in time . When he got there Trevor wasn't there yet and Sam got to have a look around by himself. It was perfectly positioned. It was at the end of a quiet road that backed on to the mountains meaning it wasn't a through road so no traffic to speak of. The apartment that was for rent was part of a group of four set out like a square on the

block. The first two were well back on the block and there was a large property on the left that was so big he couldn't even see the house. On the right was an old church on a big lot and going by the fence around it and the sign on the fence it was looked after by a historical society. Behind him across the narrow road was empty farmland. He walked down into the block along the concrete road separating the apartments, two on the left, two on the right.

The one he was after was the second on the left number two and by the looks of it there was a nature reserve behind the lot. Apartment two was joined to number one by brick car ports surrounded on all sides by brick. _Perfect for Dean's baby_, he thought. The small lawns were well looked after and there were small bushes here and there. The apartment itself had a long medium sized window on the left and three smaller windows running to the right of the indented front door. It was very quiet in the couple of minutes he had to wait.

Trevor pulled up in front of the apartment in a Chevy and walked up and shook Sam's hand.  
"Thanks for meeting me Mr. Haines."  
"Trevor please.."  
"Sam. Nice car, my brother has an Impala."  
" Yeah? They're great cars. Real classics. Nice to meet you Sam. You want the place short term?"  
' _This guy will get on well with Dean'._ "Six to eight months."  
"That's perfect for me. I'll show you around."

TBC


	18. Chapter 18 Layout

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 18 Layout

Trevor let Sam in and he faced a short hallway with a door on the left and one in the corner at the end, on the far wall, in which he could see the kitchen, before turning to the right. Sam could tell from where he stood that the hallway was an L shape, the small part of the L being this part of the hallway. They went in the first door on the left which was the living room. It was a spacious rectangle with a window in the top half of the wall that ran along the outside wall. There was a very long, soft, grey couch facing the window and a reclining chair next to it and before a door leading to the dining room. The carpet looked as new and clean as the paint work. There was a real flame electric heater in the far corner past the door.

The room was a very light cream and the carpet was a few shades darker. It looked very cozy.  
"The couch and chair comes with the place I'm afraid. The couch folds out into a huge bed if you need it. I just had it cleaned if that helps. The TV goes on the wall. Well, that's where most people put it. Cable is included in the rent. That way I get no problems with people who want to make a fuss about it. DVD player goes here if you have one." Sam noticed the bracket on the wall for the TV and the cables laying on the ground as well as a small cabinet for putting a DVD player on.

Trevor led Sam to the next room. The dining room. Empty, except for a table, and four chairs all clean and new looking. The color was the same as the living room. There was a large window facing a small grassed area to the rear of the property. The kitchen was in the same room separated by a breakfast bar with two stools. It was painted a light green so there was no mistaking its intention as a different room. The two colors seemed to complement each other rather than clash as Sam thought they might. There was a door next to the breakfast bar, officially in the dining room, and Trevor opened the door and showed Sam through.

There was a small wooden deck with four plastic chairs which overlooked the grassed area and he could see a view of the snowcapped mountains from here. There were no roads or buildings between them and the mountains giving the feeling of open wilderness and beauty. There was a tall brick wall around the small garden which was slightly shorter facing the mountains giving them privacy from the next apartment and making it a nice private place to sit_.  
'__Perfect for Dean to get some fresh air, without exerting himself.'  
_ Four steps went down to the neat lawn with a line of concrete stones to the small clothes dryer that retracted. There were a few neat bushes along the fence as there had been out the front.

They went back inside to the kitchen which was a u shape with benches on two sides and a sink under the small window. There was a clean white fridge in the corner near the hallway but no other appliances. There were cupboards under the benches and above but it still had an open feel despite the size. The cook top was on the right with a range hood built under the cupboard and the oven was underneath it. The benches were light grey fake marble and the cupboards were painted a similar color and the walls and tiles were a very faint grey. Trevor pulled open the cupboard next to the sink side of the benches to expose a dishwasher. He opened all the cupboards showing Sam that there was plenty of cupboards space. The door from the kitchen led back to the small hall way which ran to the back of the apartment in one direction and the front door in the other.

They walked up the well-lit hallway and the first door on the left was a good sized bedroom with a fan/light combination and a long, high window like the living room but on the back outside wall with a view of the grass area out back and the mountains in the distance. The light had a button that could turn down the amount of light. There was a queen bed frame under the window and a dresser with four large draws next to it. He could smell the newness of the wood and carpet from the doorway. The walls were a very light green in color and the very new looking carpet was a darker but a nice color. The curtains were a heavy dark green cloth that would cut out lots of light during the day. _Perfect for Dean_.

Across from the bedroom was the main bathroom. It was very big and had a toilet, bath, shower and sink all very big as if a giant lived there. Again it was very clean and Sam was beginning to suspect Trevor had a cleaning crew go through not long before. The bathroom reminded Sam of some of the nicer hotels he had stayed at. It was all done in various blues and looked clean and fresh. The high long window also gave lots of light. And there were no shower curtains just a glass door. _Much easier to clean,_ thought Sam, who knew it would be his job. On the right further down the hall was another door which Trevor opened and showed Sam a linen/storage cupboard. Sam had seen smaller apartments he was sure. It would be perfect for storing their weapons as it had four deep long shelves. The handles were the type that fingers go through and pull meaning Sam would be able to thread a cable and lock through, if they were going to store the weapons there.

The next door on the right was another bathroom, similar in lay out to the main but a smaller one. Just a toilet, shower and sink but well-appointed and would be handy if Dean was spending lot of time in one bathroom he could use the other. But on the negative side it would mean two to clean. The next door on the right was a laundry but it only had a sink and fittings for the washing machine and dryer. Trevor apologized saying most people brought their own or hired short term.

Across the hall was the last bedroom, this one light blue in color and smaller than the other. It had the same fittings and style but the bed frame was a king single. He could live with that. "So all you really need is a washer and dryer a TV and two mattresses basically. Unless you have more cupboards you want to move in?"  
"No that's perfect we can hire the washer, dryer and TV and buy the mattresses." Sam was thinking out loud.  
"And a microwave if you use them. Hey, who's the other person, if you don't mind me asking?"  
"My brother Dean. He's sick and needs to be in town for treatment. "

He had no idea why he was telling Trevor that. He hardly knew the guy but he liked him anyway. He looked at Sam shrewdly.  
"It's not the big C is it?"  
Sam nodded sadly.  
"Sorry for asking. We have a great hospital here for that and we often have people come here for treatment. My mother had it a few years ago but she is in remission now."  
"That's great Trevor."  
"Yeah they're a great team over there. They will look after your brother."

Trevor moved back down the hallway.  
"Anyway it's a good size for two. There are three people across the way and they have no problem with it."  
Sam nodded the place was perfect he would be crazy not to snap it up. It would be a fifteen minute drive to the hospital and probably less when Dean had a chance to look at the streets. And the price was right. Even the smell was clean and fresh, just what he wanted for Dean. It had a great feel to it and he thought Dean would feel comfortable here. He knew he would.

Sam turned to Trevor as they stood in the front hallway, Sam noticing the wooden shoe rack for the first time. "So, can we take it?"

TBC


	19. Chapter 19 Santa

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 19 Santa

Trevor seemed surprised Sam was being so up front with him and had made up his mind so quick.  
"You want to take it?"  
"Yeah we would like to move in tomorrow if that's okay. I don't have our references with me but I can get them to you before the day is out and I can pay now in cash for the full eight months including the bond."  
Trevor stood rubbing his chin.  
"Well Sam your brother sounds like he needs somewhere to stay and I understand how you feel so let's not worry about the references and get you settled. I have a good feeling about you. Let me get my receipt book and paperwork out of the car."  
"You're sure?"  
"Yeah. I've got a good feeling about you Sam."  
Sam sat on the couch waiting for Trevor as he went to his car. They had a place of their own!

Sam looked around the living room with his leg bouncing up and down taking it all in. He hoped Dean would like it; he couldn't wait to let him know. Trevor came back in and Sam filled out the paperwork and handed him the money and Trevor dropped the keys into his hand before they shook hands.  
"I hope your brother gets well soon. Here is my card, if anything goes wrong call me. I will have the cable switched on today so you just need to plug it into your TV. This is my brothers business. _Beds and Mattresses_. Tell him I sent you and he will give you a good deal."  
Trevor gave him the two cards.  
"Thanks so much Trevor. I really appreciate it and my brother does to."  
"No problem. Now do you need a lift? I notice there's no car here."  
"If you don't mind. We are staying at a motel until we found a place. Dean will be back later."  
"Great let's go."  
Trevor dropped Sam at the motel where he text Dean the good news in case he was in the casino. He rang the real estate agent and thanked her for her help and then looked up an electrical rental store in the phone book.

Dean couldn't believe the luck he was having at the black jack table. He left his jacket on which made him sweat slightly and the others at the table took it for nervousness so he was cleaning up. He had so much money he had to cash most of his chips in a few times and take the cash out to the Impala and hide it away. The other players were drifting away cursing their luck so he decided on another trip to the Impala and went to the second casino on his list. He hid the money then locked the car up. He pulled his phone out and noticed a text from Sam. _'He has an apartment great_!'

Dean gave Sam a ring and Sam went on for ten minutes about the place he got and the bathrooms and the deck and... Sam finally let Dean have a word in edge wise.  
"Well you can spend all that money if you need to because I already have enough here to last us six months and I have only played black jack at one place."  
"That's great Dean. You coming back?"  
"I'm going to eat then hit the poker table at this next place for a couple of hours. I want to be able to pay cash for everything."  
Sam nodded and felt an excited thrill down his spine that Dean was working hard to set them up together.  
"Okay. I'm still getting set up here but we should be able to stay at the new place tomorrow night. I just bought mattresses for the beds."

Dean was amazed how excited Sam was about mattresses.  
"Don't forget the sheets and pillows." Dean laughed.  
"Oh yeah."  
Dean heard Sam smack his forehead with his hand and laughed hard holding his belly. When he had himself under control he heard Sam's tinny voice talking to him softly.  
"Dean how are you feeling?"  
"I'm fine Sam."  
Sam frowned at Dean's standard answer. He wasn't having Dean hiding his health anymore. "No really Dean." Sam had his soft please tell me voice on.  
Dean sighed. "The same. I've been better. But I'm okay. Some food should help."  
"Okay make sure you do. And rest if you need to."  
"No problems Sammy. You get some rest too. See you in the morning."  
"Will do."  
Dean hung up and headed inside, going to the restaurant first as promised.

Sam put his phone away and walked the two blocks to the rental store. He was quite happy with how well he had done with the mattresses. He had taken a long time to get the right one for Dean since he would be in bed a fair bit during his treatment. He couldn't wait for Dean to try it out. But he was also happy to have heard from Dean and Dean sounded happy with how well Sam was doing which spurred him on. When he entered the store he saw a plethora of white goods and stood looking confused.

A sales clerk came over and asked him if he needed help.  
"Yeah I need a washing machine, dryer and a TV to rent for six to eight months."  
"Okay what size washing machine?"  
Sam scratched the back of his neck. "I have no idea but it's for two people."  
"Okay, I have a washer and dryer combo that should do the trick."  
He showed Sam the washer and dryer that looked fine to Sam and easy enough to work. They looked at big screen plasma TVs which he knew Dean would like and they were much cheaper to hire than Sam expected. He paid for the full rental and security deposit as well as the delivery fee. Even luckier, they had a space on the back off the delivery truck for the next morning and would drop them at the apartment at nine am. The same time as the mattresses. Sam was feeling confident and excited they could be moved in and settled before Dean's biopsy.

After he left the rental store he walked less than a block when he saw a factory direct bed and bath store across the road. He walked across and found comforter cover sets at a great price. Well he thought they were. He got camouflage colored for Dean and dark blue with a sprinkling of stars for himself because they only had queens in the camo print. Sam got down comforters and four pillows then two under sheets for each bed. As Sam looked around he realized he would need towels as well so he found a pack of ten and a pack of ten dishtowels. The clerk put everything except the comforters into a huge plastic bag. But the comforters were wrapped in hard plastic bags with cotton handles. Sam still felt a little like Santa as he walked along with the large bag over one shoulder and his other hand through the handles of the comforter packs.

Sam dropped the bags in the motel room then went to the diner across the way for a burger which he ate watching TV in the motel room wondering how Dean was going. Sam decided an early night was in order because he would have to be up early and get to the apartment for the deliveries. He found it a little hard to get to sleep with the excitement of his day still dancing around in his head. He was chomping at the bit to get the apartment set up so Dean didn't have to lift a finger. He was also missing Dean a bit as well and was looking forward to seeing his brother and finding out how he was handling the situation now that he had some time to think. Sam would be the first to admit Dean was a rock when it came to emotional issues but this was something way outside the norm and Sam wanted to be there for Dean every step of the way.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20 Nuts

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 20 Nuts

Dean had eaten in the restaurant of the second casino where a waitress flirted mildly with him and he only had the energy to smile softly back. He went into the casino and the poker table. Dean spent five hours at the poker table and was very tired when he finished. He's luck hadn't been as good as it could have but he was a long way in front. Dean went back to the restaurant and got a plate of fries and sat eating looking at his leaflets that Dr Hall had given him. When he got back to the casino he noticed most of the staff had changed and the black jack table was full except for one empty seat which he slipped into. Dean spent three hours at the table before he had cleared it of willing takers. He went out to the car and lay down tiredly drinking a bottle of water.

He decided on a nap and slept restlessly for two hours before waking bleary eyed to his beeping watch. When he was awake enough, he drove the Impala to the last casino on his list and hit the blackjack table for three hours, his energy too low now to bother with poker. But his luck was in and he was cleaning up in quick order. He gathered his winnings confident they could last twelve months comfortably on the money if they needed to. It would have kept them hunting for a long time. Dean was exhausted when he went out to the Impala so he lay across the front seat and put his head down for a couple of hours before driving back to Colorado Springs.

Sam woke up at eight am and showered, shaved and dressed for the last time in a motel for some time. It felt odd to be thinking that. His life had been motels as long as he could remember. Except for when they were at Bobby's or when he had been at Stanford. He walked back to the apartment with the bags of bedding over his shoulder and arrived right on nine. He let himself in for the first time and put the bedding on the couch and walked around the apartment again imagining it all set up and trying to feel how it would be to live there. There was a knock at the door at ten past and Sam opened it to find the delivery guys there with a mattress between them. Sam told them to leave it in the hallway but they were more than happy to take it down to Sam's room, remove the plastic and put it on the bed.

They did the same with Dean's mattress and Sam tipped them well before they drove off. Sam had time to make the beds, sitting on Dean's liking the feel of its 'orthopedic values', and got up just as the next truck pulled up. The rental guys set the washing machine and dryer up so Sam could use it straight away if he needed to then hung the TV and connected the cables checking to make sure it all worked before leaving. Sam hung some towels in the bathrooms and put the rest in the linen cupboard while they set the laundry up.

Once Sam tipped them and saw them out he put the dishtowels in the kitchen and sat at the dining room table and wrote a list of everything he would need to finish setting up. There was a Wal-Mart nearby and he could get most of it there. But he would need the Impala. He put the list in his pocket and headed back to the motel, happy to see the shiny black car in front of their room. Sam let himself into the motel room to find Dean lying on one of the beds sound asleep. The first thing he noticed was Dean's cute jean clad bottom. Sam shook his head to clear it. Dean was lying on his stomach with an arm around both pillows under his head. Dean's feet hung over the edge of the bed as he hadn't bothered to remove his boots before he fell asleep. He was wearing just a T shirt and his jeans had slid down a little to reveal a strip of golden skin. Sam was transfixed by the sight and stood looking at Dean for some time until he remembered he shouldn't be thinking of Dean like that. First the bottom, then his skin. When would it end?

Sam pulled his eyes away reluctantly and moved to the bed and removed Dean's boots. Dean woke and blinked up at him.  
"Hey Sammy." He looked and sounded exhausted.  
"Hey Dean. How you feeling?"  
Sam couldn't help running a hand through Dean's hair and down his neck.  
"Sleepy." Dean yawned so wide his jaw cracked.  
Sam thought Dean looked very cute with his hair all messed up and his sleep drowsy voice.  
"Get some sleep. I just need the Impala for a couple of hours."  
Dean reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the keys. Sam took them and stood to leave. "Have you eaten?"

Dean nodded and Sam patted him on the back and took a step back.  
"Sammy?" Dean mumbled and Sam turned back.  
Dean leaned over the bed and found his jacket on the floor and searched through it with a hand. Sam was about to step forward and help when Dean found what he was after and flung something backwards so accurately at Sam's stomach he caught it automatically. Sam looked down to find a large peanut can. Sam raised an eyebrow but Dean waved at Sam to open the lid with what appeared to be the last of his strength. Sam opened the lid to find the can crammed full of rolled up notes. Sam looked up in time to hear Dean mutter "Go nuts!" and he chuckled at his own joke before falling back onto his pillow and into sleep.

Sam managed to get some notes from the can (they were jammed in extremely tight) then put it back under Dean's jacket, threw a blanket over Dean and made sure he locked up before he went out to the Impala. Sam headed for Wal-Mart and couldn't believe how much he enjoyed getting a cart and heading for the housewares department. Sam bought a trash can for inside and one for outside, some plastic containers for food, a toilet brush, lamps for their bedrooms, saucepans and a skillet. He checked his list in his pocket then grabbed a mop, broom, cutlery, a dinnerware set, some extra bowls and some mugs. Sam saw utensils for cooking and bought some deciding they would work out whatever else they needed as they went along. He paid for his cart load and put it in the car then went back in for groceries buying staples and easy things to eat like soup. Sam got lots of disinfectant and bathroom cleaner and several slabs of bottled water. He decided he would take Dean out shopping as soon as he felt up to it and buy food he would like. Sam was surprised that he really didn't know what Dean would like besides what was high on his take out list.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21 Neighbours

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 21 Neighbours

Sam went through the checkout and put the things in the car and was about to get in when he had another thought. He went inside and went to the menswear department and bought two pairs of black sweat pants for Dean then two for himself. Dean wasn't all that keen on them but it would make Dean feel better if he wore the same. Sam bought Dean four black T shirts and two black hoodies. He already had plenty of both but Dean only had the one very worn hoodie. Sam got them both more underwear and as he was about to leave for the checkouts he saw green cargo type pants. They had a military type cut that Sam thought Dean might like and if he didn't feel up to wearing jeans out these might be okay as they looked casual enough but not as relaxed as sweats. Sam bought two pairs for Dean one in a size smaller than he normally wore and one two sizes down knowing he would lose weight.

They didn't have any in Sam's size so he got similar pants but without all the pockets. With a lump in his throat Sam bought Dean's jeans smaller than he was now wearing. Sam paid for everything then got in the Impala and drove to the apartment. He drove the car carefully into the carport and found as big as it was the car had plenty of cover. Sam had to go out to the car four times to bring everything in and on his last trip a young boy walked up behind him. Sam quickly shut the trunk just in case the kid saw the weapons bag sitting in the corner.

Sam turned to him with the last of his bags in his hands.  
"Hey there. Do you live here?"  
He pointed to the apartment diagonally across the lot. "There. You movin' in?"  
"That's right. I'm Sam."  
"I'm Jake. I live with my mum. We are going to live with my dad soon. He's in China."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah he will be back soon then we are moving to Kansas."  
"Really? I'm from Kansas. My brother too."  
Jake looked around for Sam's brother. Sam had to smile.  
"He's not here yet. I have to go pick him up."  
"What's his name?"

'_This kid is pushy,'_ thought Sam. "Dean."  
Jake nodded like he was storing it away. "When will Dean be here?"  
"When I go pick him up."  
"Do you need some help?" Jake pointed to the bags in Sam's hands now starting to get heavy.  
"No I'm fine, thanks for the offer."  
"Jake come inside and leave him alone."  
Jake turned at the sound of a lady walking quickly towards them from across the narrow road.  
"I gotta go. See you later Sam."  
"Bye Jake nice to meet you."

Jake dodged around the woman and back to his apartment as the woman reached Sam.  
"I'm sorry my son likes to meet people. I'm Marta." She had an accent but Sam couldn't place it.  
Sri Lankan maybe? Sam put the bags in his right hand down and shook Marta's hand.  
"I'm Sam. And it's quite alright he wasn't being a bother."  
"Nice to meet you Sam. I will let you get back to what you were doing." And she was walking back across the road quickly.  
"Thanks, nice to meet you too."  
Sam took the bags inside and unpacked them. Sam wasn't sure what to do with the clothes. Give them to Dean? Leave them out for him? In the end he did what he had done with his and put them in the four draw dresser near the bed. They looked kind of lonely in there but they would add their own clothes to them once they had washed them.

When everything was away and tidy Sam got back in the Impala and went through a drive through for some burgers then drove back to the motel. Dean was lying as he left him, very much in a deep sleep. Sam checked him then sat at the table and had his lunch. Once he had eaten Sam packed his gear up clearing the room and putting everything in the car. The only things left were Dean's lunch, his jacket, boots, the nut can and Dean. Sam sat down to watch TV until Dean woke, but Dean rolled over and sat up as if on cue. He looked around comically until he saw Sam sitting at the table. Sam walked over and sat on the bed next to him.  
"You okay?"  
Dean shrugged, "Tired I guess."  
Sam couldn't help himself and ran a hand through his damp spikes. Dean didn't pull away or complain just slumped his shoulders.

Sam could see the tiredness emitting from Dean and it made him sad to see it but he realized with a sinking heart that he would have to get used to seeing Dean like this. It reminded Sam of how Dean was when he first came back from hell. Refusing to sleep because of the bad dreams. At least he wasn't drinking like he had been then.  
"So did you go shoppin?"  
Sam was pulled from his thoughts by Dean's croaky voice.  
"Yeah we are all set up if you want to move in."  
Dean squinted up at him. "You ready to go now?"  
"Yeah but I have lunch for you."

Sam went and grabbed the bag from the table and put it in Dean's lap. Dean grabbed the bag with one hand and flicked the covers off with the other  
"Let's go then."  
"Dean, have your lunch first."  
"No way. Wanna see the apartment."  
"You do?" Sam had a huge grin feeling pride at his work so far and happy Dean was keen to see it. Dean slid off the bed.  
"Yeah." Dean slid his jacket on and picked up the nut tin. "Lead on Sammy."  
Dean's eyes sparkled even though he still looked very tired. Sam bent down and helped Dean with his forgotten boots.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22 Perfect

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 22 Perfect

Sam drove them to the apartment for the first time after they checked out of the motel. Sam watched Deans face as much as he could on the way there trying to gauge his reaction. He seemed to like the area as well as its proximity to the hospital. As they drove into the block Sam noticed Dean nod and he knew he approved of the quiet neighbourhood. Sam felt a flutter of pride in his chest as he pulled the Impala into the carport and Dean looked up and nodded. He approved of the Impala's lodgings at least.

Dean walked behind Sam to the front door liking the clean neat look about it. He liked the fact the apartment was in a block of four and widely spaced. He had been expecting box next to box type accommodation with such short notice.  
"Hey Sammy." Dean pointed to a gate in the fence slightly behind the edge of their apartment. "Cool. Somewhere to do my '_light exercise._' Well done." Dean was referring to the nature park beyond the fence.  
Sam smiled, glad he had made Dean happy already. Sam showed Dean around inside. He liked the place immensely, making noises over the extra-long couch that could even take Sam's long body. He loved the plasma TV as Sam predicted and the back deck made him pat Sam on the back.  
"Man this is great, Sammy," Dean sat in one of the plastic chairs and put his feet up on the rail taking in the view. "Got a beer?"  
"No," laughed Sam. "I can get some though."  
"I don't guess I'm going to be feeling like it soon."  
"We'll see. Come look at the rest."

Dean liked the kitchen and bathrooms, surprised by the fridge and the stove top. In the main bathroom Dean claimed he would need a GPS when he used it. Sam showed him the linen cupboard and Dean told Sam it would be easy to put a false shelf in at the bottom to hide the weapons properly. Dean was impressed with the second bathroom and laundry, telling Sam he had done a great job setting it up. Sam blushed and showed Dean his room. Sam was expecting Dean to give him crap about the stars on the comforter. But Dean nodded saying it looked good before backing out slowly, seeming to want to give Sam his privacy.

Last but not least Dean's room. He walked in slowly with Sam behind him. He was taken with the fan and chuckled over the bed spread.  
"Sam you sure you don't want this bed. You're taller than me."  
"They are both the same length actually. I just thought you could use the room to spread out."  
"As long as you are sure."  
"I can always get a bigger bed if I need to but I think I will be more than fine."  
Sam took Dean's arm and led him to the bed and pulled back the covers. Dean sat and ran a hand over the firm mattress then lay down with his head on the pillow.  
"Oh God Sammy, this is fantastic. New pillows and mattress. And these sheets. I feel like a king."

Sam smiled down at Dean with a swell of pride so large it bought tears to his eyes.  
"I'm glad you like it Dean." Sam managed to keep the emotion he was feeling out of his voice. Just.  
"I like it so much I'm just going to lie here." Dean closed his eyes with a smile.  
"Dean you should get up and have your lunch."  
"Ah, you're no fun."  
Dean sat up then stood with what looked like lots of effort.  
"Hey there are some clothes in the drawers for you to Dean." Sam said softly scratching the back of his head in embarrassment in a direct copy of Dean.  
"Thanks Sammy. Well done. I mean it, with the whole place." Dean pulled Sam into a hug. "I knew you would do a great job, but this is fantastic. I have to admit I thought we would be staying a squished up apartment block without much privacy but this is like a million times better. You really hit it out of the park. It's perfect, thanks."

Dean wanted to show Sam he meant it and put a hand up and stroked the back of Sam's head like he did when he comforted him when he was little. He felt Sam melt into him and knew Sam was happy. They stayed that way for a short moment then Dean stepped back and Sam led the way back to the dining room where Dean's lunch sat on the table. Dean sat and ate looking out the window while Sam went and got their bags out of the Impala. He put all the washing in the laundry but didn't put it in the machine yet. He would have to get a laundry basket he decided. He put the toiletries in the bathrooms and hung their suits up on hooks behind the bedroom doors. He put the empty bags under their beds and went back to see Dean, who was just finishing his food.

Sam sat down.  
"Dean, do you feel up to going shopping?"  
"I could if you need me to."  
"I got some basic staples in the way of food but I didn't really know what you like."  
"You did a great job with the food Sammy. But I wouldn't mind grabbing a few things not food wise anyway."  
Dean felt tired but he had the biopsy to look forward to the next day and he may not get a chance for a while. Sam drove to Wal-mart again and Dean handed him a wad of notes as they sat in the car. "So how do you want to do this?"  
Sam shouldn't have been surprised Dean wanted a plan, just like they were doing a hunt.  
"Dean we don't need a plan, there are no monsters in the store."

Just as Sam said that a family walked past the Impala with two screaming kids. Dean raised his eyebrows and turned to Sam.  
"No monsters hey? I just mean, what are your plans inside? Do we need anything for the apartment I can help with?"  
Sam thought for a moment. "Well, we need to get a laundry basket and laundry powder. Can you think of anything else?"  
"What about a vacuum, a kettle and a cutting board?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"How about you get the laundry stuff and the kettle, I will get the vacuum and the cutting board?"  
"You want to split up?"  
"Do you mind? I want to get you something for doing all the hard work."  
Sam was taken aback by Dean's thoughtfulness.  
"You don't have to do that Dean."  
"I know but I want to."  
Dean gave Sam a wide grin as he opened the door and got out. Sam followed him into the store.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23 Shopping

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 23 Shopping

As they were about to walk in the front door, Dean slowed down and Sam thought Dean was balking at going in because of all the people. It would have easily been the biggest crowd they had been in for a very long time and Dean hated crowds. Sam knew it wasn't the people Dean hated because Dean had gone through so much to save humanity, balking at Michael and Lucifer fighting it out, then wanting to say yes to Michael when he saw how bad things were getting and God was just going to take a back seat and let it happen. He certainly had a special brother and he knew it.

Sam followed Dean inside the store as he headed to the book department and stood looking at them.  
"You sure you're going to be okay?"  
"Yeah. I will meet you at the car."  
Sam nodded and headed for the housewares department. He had been thinking in the car on the way over to get Dean something to keep him occupied but something fun as well. So he had no problem with them splitting up except for worrying about Dean's health.

Dean picked a couple of books out then found the electronics department and bought Sam a year of wireless internet for his laptop. He saw a blu-ray player and bought that for Sam along with five documentary blu-ray disks. Dean saw iPod and thought Sam might like one to listen to music when he was working around the house. His last one had been stolen when the Impala was broken into a couple of years back. He bought him a touch screen one with an iTunes card. Dean walked to the sporting goods section and looked at the baseball caps they had. Dr Hall hadn't mentioned it but he knew his hair was likely to fall out and he didn't think he had a nice enough shaped head to have it on full display. He got two just in case. He headed down to kitchen ware and found a good quality set of chefs knives in a roll. He made sure there was a decent sharpener in it then found a set of four glass mixing bowls.

He also bought two cooking trays and a lasagna pan. He found a set of two wooden chopping boards that he liked as he browsed the shelves. He had learned how to cook as a kid but he stopped having the time when he was about sixteen. Sam had nagged him a few times and he did it every now and again but by the time he was eighteen he barely had time to make eggs. He wandered further into the section and found two stylish indoor trash cans without lids making them more like buckets. They would be good if he couldn't get to the bathroom in time. One for his room and one to tuck next to the nice comfy sofa he was sure to spend some time on. He found a reasonably priced vacuum cleaner that he felt even Sam could use. Dean found it hard to think of anything else so he finished his purchases went out to the car and hid the ones for Sam under the passenger seat and put the rest on the back floor and the vacuum in the trunk then sat and waited for Sam.

Sam went to the housewares section and found a laundry basket and some laundry powder. He saw pegs and grabbed some of those for the clothes line. He walked to kitchen ware and looked at kettles looking for one that stated it boiled quietly. Sam didn't want to disturb Dean with unnecessary noise. He walked back to entertainment, passing sporting goods on the way. He spotted Dean standing looking at hats with a sad look on his face. Sam's heart went out to him knowing he would be thinking of losing his hair. Sam walked on before Dean could see him knowing this was a private moment for him. He found his eyes were damp with sad tears and he choked them back knowing Dean didn't want pity especially in a public place. Sam found what he was looking for, a Nintendo DS. This would keep Dean amused for hours. He got Mario cart to go with it and a couple more driving type games. Sam didn't know why but he was drawn to the digital cameras and he bought Dean the most expensive Canon SLR they had. He always thought Dean was quite artistic with a camera but he only had the camera in his phone to play around with, until now.

Sam was going to pay for the camera with money he had saved up over the last seven months. He actually had a bank account and had been storing the money in there in case they needed it in an emergency. Sam felt happy with his purchases getting a cloth bag to wrap Dean's gifts in so he couldn't see them. When he got to the Impala Dean was sitting waiting so he put the things in the trunk, pushing the cloth bag as far forward as he could and everything else in front of it. He saw that Dean had put the vacuum cleaner in the trunk and other things in the back seat.

They drove to _Whole Foods Market _even though it was twenty minutes away. Dean wanted to go because it was next to Hunters Hill but he was disappointed how boring it seemed and grabbed a cart to do their shopping. Sam experienced a slight bout of deja vu since it was his second time shopping for food that day. Dean was very helpful getting lots of eggs and buying meat to put in the freezer. He bought lots of fresh pasta which Sam hadn't thought of but realized it would be good for Dean while he was sick. Dean also bought juice and Sam was surprised how domesticated his brother seemed to be and ended up pushing the cart while Dean loaded it up. He put things like herbs and spices, aluminum foil and cling wrap that Sam had forgotten. Sam stopped by a liquor store and bought a six pack of Dean's favorite beer so if Dean felt up to a drink it was there.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24 Hardware

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 24 Hardware

Back at the apartment Dean was keen to help unload even though he was sweating pretty heavily and very tired by the time they got back to the apartment. They brought the groceries in first and were unloading them when Sam's phone rang.  
"Oh shit," he said looking at Dean who had his head in the fridge.  
Dean looked up in question.  
"Bobby."  
Dean shrugged in a had to happen kind of way as Sam answered the phone. Dean listened to Sam's end of the conversation as he continued to put away food.  
"Ah yes I think so. I will just find it. Give me a sec."  
Sam turned to Dean with a finger over the mouthpiece.  
"Dads journal?"  
Dean stood quickly and went to his room and pulled his bag out from under the bed. He had it out in a second because there wasn't much left in there. Dean bought it back to the kitchen and put it down in front of Sam who was sitting at the breakfast bar. Sam nodded and flicked through as he talked to Bobby. Dean noticed the false cheeriness in Sam's voice and hoped Bobby didn't pick up on it. By the time Sam had got off the phone Dean had the rest of the shopping put away and had gone back out and got his shopping from the back seat and under the passenger seat.

He got Sam's gifts and put them in the bottom draw of his dresser without Sam seeing. He took the kitchen things he had bought to the kitchen and laid them on the bench before deciding where to put them. Sam raised his eyebrows at the roll of knives not knowing what it was, thinking Dean was storing tools in the kitchen.  
"Ah Dean I know you love the car, but tools in the kitchen?"  
Dean unrolled it showing Sam the sharp knives.  
"Oh okay. They look sharp."  
"They are, so hands off Sammy."  
"You going to cook?"  
"When I can."  
Sam looked skeptical.  
"I can cook a little Sammy. Who cooked for you until you were twelve or so?"  
Sam squinted as he thought. "Oh yeah. Why did you stop cooking? I think you were good from memory."  
"Didn't have the time. I was hunting, going to school, training, helping with homework, cleaning and doing research for dad. I just ran out of arms."

Dean had kept it light but Sam could hear the tension there. Pain for a childhood taken away from him.  
"You game?" Dean said in a teasing voice as he rolled up the knives.  
"Yeah. Maybe you can teach me a bit. I tried at Stanford but bombed dismally. Jess teased me that I got together with her so she could cook for me."  
Dean looked up into Sam's eyes. He talked so little about his time at Stanford that Dean always paid attention when he did.  
"That sounds about right. I think you burned a boiled egg once. Poor thing tried to run away, didn't get far."  
"Hey at least I'm willing to give it a go." Sam pretended to be hurt.  
"Okay Sammy." Dean said softly then put the rest of the things away.

Sam went out to the car and got his shopping out including the things he got for Dean. Dean was busy in the linen cupboard taking measurements so Sam managed to get his gifts put away without Dean seeing. Dean bought the bags of weapons inside, cleaning out the trunk before bringing them in.  
"I'm going to the hardware store to get what I need for this shelf. Do you want to clean the weapons before we put them away?"  
Sam nodded. "Are sure you're okay to do that ? You look exhausted."  
"This will only take a minute and I'd like to get the weapons squared away." Dean handed Sam a black light pen and the small black light. "We could use a few protection symbols as well."  
"All right. Don't be long okay?"  
Dean nodded and went to the hardware store. Sam took the weapons and laid them on the kitchen floor on paper and started methodically cleaning them. When he finished he put them back in the bags wrapped in as many cloths as he could noting they were going to have to get more before they got back on the road.

Dean wandered the hardware store wishing he was less tired so he could take this in. He loved hardware stores. His dad took him a few times when he was little, before the fire. He even showed Dean how to use a hammer, screwdrivers and a saw. Dean smiled fondly at the memory. He went to the cut shop and gave the guys there the measurements of what he wanted. While he waited he wandered down to fastenings and got a small packet of nails, then found a lock that would do the job. He found the cut metal area and got some strips of iron. Dean went back for his wood, paid for his purchases and drove back home feeling very tired. _Home. _Sam had done well. He already thought of it as home. He never thought he would think of the place he would be living while having treatments home but he actually liked the place and felt good about it. Staying put in one place now seemed a little more attractive to him. It was a chance for Sam and him to reconnect and enjoy each others company without the weight of hunting hanging over them. Dean actually felt himself looking forward to that part.

Dean pulled the car into the carport and walked around to the trunk to get his hardware out. As he stood, putting things into his pockets, and pulling a hammer out of his tool box he heard a voice behind him.  
"Hi Dean."  
Dean turned to find a small boy standing behind him.  
"Do I know you?"  
"I'm Jake. I live over there. I met Sam yesterday. He told me he had a brother. You have his car so I figured you were Dean."  
"Good work, Jake. I'm Dean and she's _my_ car."  
Dean put his hand out to shake Jake's. Jake look startled to have someone want to shake his hand. Jake slowly put his hand up to shake Dean's.  
"Pleased to meet you Jake." Dean pumped his hand up and down twice, firmly then let it go.  
Jake looked at Dean lost for words. Dean smiled down at Jake and ruffled his hair then shut the trunk to find Jake still staring at him.  
"See you round Jakey boy."  
Dean patted Jake on the shoulder and it broke his trance and he waved to Dean as he walked to the door.

TBC

* * *

Thanks to healingwater8 for the review- glad you are enjoying the story- I understand your feelings on this and there is so much more to come. Gett


	25. Chapter 25 Syndrome

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 25 Syndrome

Dean let himself in and called out.  
"Honey I'm home."  
He heard Sam laugh from the bathroom where he was just finishing with the protection symbols. Dean walked to the linen cupboard and dropped the wood and tools down. He took the strips of iron with him to Sam and stood in the doorway.  
"I just meet your friend Jake."  
"You did?" Sam stood and pocketed the pen and light.  
"Yeah he's a little shy."  
"Shy? He didn't stop asking questions when I meet him." Sam tucked his hair behind his ear making Dean chuff a laugh.  
"Huh, maybe next time."  
"Do you need a hand?" Sam pointed at the strips in Dean's hand.  
"If you want to lay these under the door mats?" Dean held the thin iron strips up. "And sit these against the glass." Dean held up thin rods.  
"Good idea Dean. They are so small, people won't even see them."  
"Either that or they will think that we are new agey or something."  
"Ha, very funny."

Sam took the metal and went to work while Dean pushed his tired brain to help him as he put up a false shelf in the linen cupboard. Sam took a peek at Dean working in the cupboard, noticing how he rubbed at his eyes every now and again. Sam was getting concerned how tired Dean was getting before his treatment even started. Then again it was their first day in their new place and they had been shopping in two stores as well as moving in so he had to cut Dean a break. He took the weapons bag and came up to Dean just as he stepped back from the cupboard and started picking up his tools. Sam noticed a line of sweat running down the back of his T shirt. Dean smiled softly as Sam came up with the bag and he helped Sam fit it into the shelf and they locked it up.  
"Good job Dean." Sam thought if he hadn't seen the cupboard before he would never have known.  
Dean just shrugged and rubbed at his eyes.

Dean gave Sam the key put his tools away then vacuumed the hallway around the cupboard. When he was finished, he found Sam in the laundry putting a load of clothes on. Dean stood and watched Sam turn the machine on so he knew what to do. Sam turned to Dean when he was done.  
"Dean you should go get some sleep."  
Dean's eyes were red rimmed and slightly bloodshot.  
"Yeah but I think I will have a shower first. I haven't had one since yesterday morning." "Good idea. There are towels, soap, and your shampoo in there."  
"Thanks Sammy."

Dean went to his room and grabbed fresh boxers and a t-shirt out. He took a quick look through the clothes Sam had got him then went to the bathroom. He kept his shower short as he was feeling very sleepy under the warm water. It was a very nice shower and the water stayed the same temperature the entire time he was in there. It made a nice change from motel showers that were notoriously inconsistent.

When he was out and changed he found Sam eating an apple watching TV.  
"Hey, Sammy. Do you mind if I move the bed?"  
"What?"  
Sam was surprised and couldn't quite get what Dean was on about.  
"The bed in my room, is that okay to move, or did you set it up specifically?"  
"No that's where it was when we moved in. I just never thought to change it. Do you want a hand?"  
"No I'm fine. Can you wake me so I can make diner?"  
"You want to make dinner?" Sam's eyebrows rose in surprise.  
"Is that all right? I just want to do it while I can."  
"Sure Dean. I'll wake you at seven. Sound okay?"  
"Perfect."  
"Have a good sleep."  
"Thanks Sammy."

Back in his room Dean pushed the dresser over to the left and shoved the bed towards it so the bed head was against the left wall, meaning the kitchen was now through the wall behind his head, and the window was to his left and the dresser to his right as he slept. He had a gun in the middle draw of the dresser close to hand. This new position meant the bed was almost fully under the fan on the ceiling, which was slightly to the left of the room. Dean placed a knife under his pillow as was the norm for him and drew the curtains giving him a nice dark spot to sleep in. Dean left the door slightly ajar and climbed under the fresh clean sheets. Dean just had time to think how lucky he was to have Sam as a brother when he fell to sleep.

Sam had noticed Dean had been wearing just boxers and a T Shirt when he came out to the living room. He had felt an urge to get up and hug him and had sat looking at where he had stood long after he left. Sam frowned in thought. He hoped he didn't have Florence nightingale syndrome. He had lived with Dean for a long time and never had feelings like this before. After an hour Sam got up to go check on Dean. 'Just to make sure he was okay,' he told himself as he squeezed through the partially open door. Dean had moved the bed to the left side of the room which put it under the now slowly turning fan. Sam could see straight away this was a better position for Dean who often slept on his right side meaning he was facing the door not the window. It was a good defensive position and better for light when sleeping in the daytime.

He was sleeping on the right side of the bed now closest to the door and had the covers thrown off. As Sam crept closer to the bed he noticed Dean's head was lying on the bed not on the pillows, but his face was angled up just touching the pillow, as if he was gaining comfort from it. He was on his back with his arms spread wide and his legs laying lazily. The nearest one was straight and his left leg at an angle on the pushed back covers. Sam could see a strip of skin in the light from the hallway and his eyes traveled down to his boxers where he could see a distinct large, curved bump lying on Dean's hip.

Sam could see Dean's hard-on as he slept and was startled by the size of it as it lay lazily on his hip. Sam remembered when they were younger Dean had thrown jeans on before he moved to the shower in the morning Sam had sometimes seen it. It was hard to hide. Sam cursed softly as realized he was standing looking at Dean's privates through his clothes. He crept from the room with a demented creeping walk and went back to the living room. With growing horror he found he was stiff in his pants. _This is getting weird,_ He thought as he adjusted himself. Sam found Dean's cancer leaflets on the dining room table and sat and read them. He made a coffee and kept at it until he had finished them all. He found himself wanting to creep into Dean's room again but went and checked the washing instead. It was done so he hung it out on the line.

TBC


	26. Chapter 26 Eggs

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 26 Eggs

Sam woke Dean at seven pm purposefully avoiding looking at his lower half. Sam went and sat at the breakfast bar hoping to help his brother or at least learn something. Dean came out a few moments later dressed in a black t-shirt and the new green cargo type pants he had bought him. Sam's jaw dropped open at how amazingly good he looked in them. They were a little loose on him giving them a low slung relaxed look that Sam loved. The muscles in Dean's arm's stood out strongly against the black of his t-shirt and Sam could see by the shape of him he had so far managed to keep his muscles as big as they normally were despite the lost weight. Sam had to admit he hadn't seen Dean in just a T shirt and pants for a long time.

Dean didn't seem to notice Sam staring, just took the kettle to the sink, and filled it with water.  
"Coffee?" He asked as he turned off the tap.  
"Yeah thanks."  
Dean made the coffee and slid Sam's across to him. As Dean drank his he pulled things out of the fridge and laid them out. Sam liked Dean's relaxed manner and the way he seemed at home in less than twenty four hours. Dean dropped the skillet on the stove top and got a bowl out.  
"Can you crack these eggs into this bowl without the shell?"  
"I can try."  
Dean gave Sam another bowl.  
"One for shells, one for the insides."  
Dean pulled out a chopping board and a knife and chopped an onion, ham and cheese out into small, tidy cubes before Sam had finished the eggs. Dean scrapped all the chopped food into Sam's bowl of eggs, shook in salt and pepper and handed Sam a fork.  
"Stir that up Sammy."  
Dean gave Sam a soft smile as he grabbed up the fork with a determined look.

While Sam stirred, trying not to get any on himself, Dean tossed the shells in the trash and heated the skillet on the hob. Sam handed him the bowl and he dropped butter on the hot pan before he poured quarter of the mix in and took up the egg turner. Dean used flicks of the wrist to turn the egg mix until he had a nice, evenly cooked omelet. Dean flipped it onto a plate and ran another quarter of the mix into the pan and handed the short turner to Sam. "You want me to..."  
"Yeah Sammy. Don't worry; I'll be right here with you."  
Sam stepped up to the stove and Dean stood next to him giving him room to work. In just a minute Sam, had splashed the stove, bench and floor with his erratic hand movements. Dean laughed softly.  
"How do you? With the ...?" Sam asked.

Dean stepped forward and instead of taking the utensil off him Dean grasped Sam's hand surprisingly gently and showed him the right motion. Sam was suddenly aware of how close Dean was standing to him and how soft his hand was on his wrist. He could just feel the rough calluses on his fingers from all the hard work he always did. Sam tensed up making it hard for Dean to work his wrist.  
"Relax Sammy. You're not jacking yourself off. It's just an omelet."  
Sam felt Dean's warm breath on the back of his neck as he chuckled at his own joke. Sam knew he was blushing and he forced a laugh and made his wrist relax.

Dean helped Sam make the next one, then left him to the last one and went to make a quick salad. Sam missed the warmth of Dean's hand on his wrist. Dean teaching him like that reminded him of when they were growing up teaching him some new weapon or training move. Dean had often pressed himself into Sam's side as he taught him to shoot better or the best stabbing motion with a knife. He had always found comfort in Dean's strong support but he had felt something else this time. Dean leaned back from his work at the bench.  
"You ready to plate up?"  
"Huh?"  
"Put the food on the plate, Einstein." Dean grinned at Sam's look of confusion.  
"Oh. Yeah it's done."  
Dean handed Sam the last plate and took the salad and two sets of cutlery to the table. Dean came back and scooped up two glasses.  
"What do you want to drink?"  
"Ah, a Sprite thanks."  
Dean took a can of Sprite and a bottle of juice to the table. Sam came in and sat down putting a plate in front of Dean and sitting with his own.

Sam took up his utensils.  
"Good job Sammy."  
"What? You taught me Dean thanks."  
Dean looked up with a small smile and Sam noticed how tired he still looked. As he looked up at Dean, a bead of sweat ran down his temple. Sam grabbed a tissue from the box on the table and wiped the drop up gently.  
"You okay?" he asked softy.  
"Yeah just a bit warm."  
"Just take it easy Dean."  
Dean nodded, surprising Sam, and he covered it up by shoving egg into his mouth. He took another bite and chewed enjoying the flavors.  
"Hey this is great Dean."  
"He says it with such surprise."

Dean shook his head. "It's just a frigging omelet," he muttered as he took another mouthful.  
"Hey do you know how to cook a roast?" Sam asked.  
"It's easier than an omelet."  
"How?"  
"You stick it in the oven and it cooks. It's not that hard. Gravy is pretty easy to."  
"Can we? Before you get too sick."  
"Maybe tomorrow night. If we can get a nice piece of meat." Dean looked thoughtful.  
"There's a butcher on the way to the hospital. We could get it on the way back if you feel up to it." Sam offered.  
Dean nodded. "I will have a look and make sure we have everything."

Sam grinned at the thought of a home cooked roast dinner. He had only had diner, roast dinners for as long as he could remember. Although he thought he could remember Dean doing a roast before. When they were young. But it was a little furry.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27 Emotions

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 27 Emotions

Sam finished his omelet and bounced into the kitchen as Dean was shutting the fridge. "Looks like you will get your wish. We have everything we need bar the meat."  
Dean took Sam's plate and placed it in the dishwasher with his before quickly washing the bowls and skillet.  
"Excellent."  
Sam's smile was contagious and they were both grinning like idiots at each other as Sam dried up with a dishcloth.  
"Okay, we just had a chick flick moment over a roast dinner. Time to man up."  
Dean handed Sam a beer and led the way outside to the back deck with his own bottle clutched tight.

Dean sat and put his legs up on the rail. He liked how he could see the mountains and no roads even though they were close to a city.  
"This is the life, Sammy."  
Dean took a chug of his beer. Sam sat and looked at the view. They sat for a while and drank silently.  
"Are you ready for tomorrow?" Sam typically broke the silence.  
Dean sighed. "I guess I will have to be, hey."  
"I'll be here for you Dean every step of the way. You don't mind if I come in while you have treatment, do you?" Sam frowned; suddenly worried Dean wouldn't want him there when he actually had the injections.  
"You do know you can't come in for the radiation, don't you?"  
"Yeah I know that. But I can be there while you have the drugs injected for your chemo."  
"If you can stand being there..."  
"Just try to keep me away. I'll hold your hand all the way through, if you'll let me."

Sam blushed crimson as soon as he realized what he had said, but Dean laughed.  
"I'm sure it won't come to that. But seriously Sammy, I appreciate the support. There's no one I'd rather have at my side at a time like this."  
Sam bowed his head sure he was still blushing deeply. "It's okay Dean, it's what brothers do for each other."  
Sam was trying to play down the role he would be having in Dean's treatment and Dean wasn't having any of that.  
"It's more than that and you know it Sammy. The stuff we have been through together. It's so much deeper than what anybody else has. I'm not only proud to be your brother but I'm proud to be a friend of yours too Sammy. And as a friend, I'm going to thank you up front for everything you are doing for me. Just in case I turn into an ass while I'm sick and forget to tell you."

Tears swam in Sam's eyes as he took in the longest most chick flick speech he had heard in a long time. He slowly put his face up and looked through his lashes at Dean.  
"You're already sick, Dean, and you haven't been an ass yet. Actually, the opposite. And I'm glad to have you as my _best_ friend as well."  
"Sammy beats me with a _best_ friend. Youch." Dean gave Sam a soft smile and for whatever reason, Sam's tears fell silently down his face. Dean looked stricken at Sam's sudden show of emotion but then gathered himself and stood pulling Sam to him. Sam stood and accepted the hug and found himself crying silent tears into Dean's shoulder.

Dean wasn't fooled by the lack of noise Sam was making, knowing by the shake of his shoulders that he was crying hard.  
"Let it out Sammy."  
Dean ran a hand up Sam's back, happy they had such a high fence.  
"Let it out Sammy. It's no good keeping it all in."  
Dean had been though emotional times before with Sam and knew it would be better for him to cry himself out. Sometimes it was the only way Sam got rid of all the pent up emotions and he knew there would be plenty flying around over the next few months. Sam clutched at Dean's back, as he pushed his face into his neck, and let his built up crap out. He thought he had been doing a very Dean like job at holding them at bay but he knew it was best if he get rid of them and move on. It would help him get through the next few weeks. They had been through so much in the last few days. Sam still couldn't believe a few days ago they had been working very hard wondering if there was ever going to a lull in jobs and now here they were taking an enforced break for Dean to get cancer treatment. And in their own place.

Sam eventually got control of himself.  
"I'm sorry Dean I didn't mean for that to happen."  
Sam hadn't bothered to pull back from Dean's shoulder and the words were muffled against his shirt.  
"It's okay Sammy. As much as it pains me to say it, there will be more, 'let it out or explode' sessions to come."  
Sam noticed Dean hadn't let him go yet.  
"Yeah, I read the leaflets to."  
"Well, if I can except it, you can to. Whenever you need it, my shoulders here for you Sammy."  
Dean pushed Sam's face back into his neck and ran a hand up and down his bare neck to show he had risen to the challenge. Sam gripped Dean's back before muttering in his ear.  
"You to Dean. I'm here for you too."  
Dean nodded and patted the back of Sam's head and he melted into Dean's shoulder. He liked the warmth and strength he felt there, as well as Dean's smell of deodorant, light sweat, and Dean.

TBC


	28. Chapter 28 Gifts

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 28 Gifts

Dean gave Sam's back a last pat, before pulling away, and going back to his chair.  
"At least you didn't cry in my beer." Dean smiled at Sam.  
Sam missed the warmth and firmness of Dean's body, but sat feeling happy he had the contact. He hoped Dean would talk to him and take comfort from him during the process because one thing the leaflets and information all stressed was to take as much counseling as they could get. He guessed Dean would prefer to talk to him than a stranger and in his own way he would prefer to let go to Dean than anyone else. Sam felt comforted in the fact that Dean would be there for him if he need him. He only hoped he got to reciprocate.

Dean's walls were thick and hard to penetrate but they were there for a good reason. He had to be able to lock away all they saw and did, otherwise they could go crazy. And there was the whole responsibility that hung over their heads during the apocalypse. For Dean's own sanity he hoped he would let him in and help.

Sam got up and went inside to his room and pulled out the gift he had bought Dean and walked back to the kitchen to find Dean standing in the kitchen making coffee. Sam walked to the back door to bring the beer bottles in to find the deck empty besides the plastic chairs. Sam was surprised when he turned around to see Dean was sitting at the breakfast bar with a smug smile.  
"Relax Sammy. I'm house trained."  
"Yeah right. You're not exactly a neat freak."  
"We haven't ever had our own place either."

Sam nodded in agreement. Happy that Dean had said 'our own place' like he felt happy to be living there.  
"Well anyways, I got you something to keep you occupied while you get better." Sam handed Dean the Nintendo and game.  
Dean handed Sam a cup of coffee. "Hey cool Sammy. Mario Cart. I haven't seen this for ages. Thanks man."  
Dean had the game in and knew how to work it by the time they finished their coffee. Dean closed the game and set it gently on the counter.  
"Hey I got something for you to."  
Dean went to the bedroom and came back with the Blu- Ray player and the documentary's he had bought him. Sam was stunned at the size of the box.  
"Dude this is awesome. I haven't had the chance to check Blu- Ray out yet."  
"Well they are only documentary's but I thought they would be up your alley. Something to keep you occupied while I sleep and spew. But not together, hopefully." Dean laughed.

Sam gave Dean what he hoped was a sympathetic smile, then opened the box, and pulled the player out.  
"You gonna help me set it up?"  
"No way. A big geeky brain like yours, you'll have it set up in five minutes."  
Sam set the player on the dining room table and Dean handed him a much smaller box.  
"A year's wireless broadband for your laptop. Unlimited downloads. And no I'm not helping you set that up. You shouldn't need help with it."  
Dean pulled the iPod out of his pocket and handed it over. Sam looked down in shock.  
"No way Dean, the other stuff was way too much."  
"It's cool Sam. This will stop you getting bored, I hope."  
Sam pulled it out of the box. "It's a touch, dude! I wanted one of these like forever."

Sam was quite surprised at the thought Dean had gone to for his gifts. They were things Dean knew he would like and would get plenty of use from.  
"Thanks Dean. Its great I really mean it."  
Sam gave Dean a quick hug and ran back to his bedroom. He was going to keep the camera for when Dean was feeling down and could use a pick me up but now suddenly seemed like a great time. Sam slid into the dining room to find Dean reading the back of one of the blue ray packets. He dropped the box onto Dean's lap.  
"Hey, you didn't have to get me anything else, Sam."  
"I don't know if you will like this. It was just an idea I had."  
Dean frowned and opened the box and seemed struck speechless. He always wanted a digital camera but he had never said anything. He gently pulled the camera out of the box. "Man this is awesome Sammy. And way too much."  
"You like it?"  
"Yeah I do its great. But are you sure about this? It's a lot. It must have cost a packet."  
"Very sure and don't worry about the money. I thought it might help you to have something interesting to do when you are up for it."  
"Well, if you were going for a high level of surprise, you have lift off."

Sam laughed and watched Dean fiddle with the extra lens, teaching himself how to swap them over. He turned the camera on and looked through the view finder. He saw there was a tiny bit of charge so he bought it up and pressed the button.  
"Hey" Sam squawked.  
Dean reversed the camera to show Sam the picture of Sam he had snapped. Sam was still smiling at Dean playing with the camera so it had turned out okay.

As Sam looked at the camera, the screen went blank, and the battery symbol flashed on for a second then the camera turned off. Dean pulled the extra battery and charger out of the box and plugged them in to charge, then picked up the instruction manual, and started to read.

Sam made to move off but Dean stood suddenly and gave Sam a quick one armed hug. "Thanks Sammy."  
"You to Dean."  
Sam spent the next few minutes connecting the Blu- Ray player to the TV and despite saying he wouldn't Dean helped out then they sat together as Sam played one of the disks. Sam had picked a documentary about the rainforests of the Amazon and they were both very impressed with the picture clarity. Okay after years of motel TV's it was pretty outstanding.

When it had finished Dean made another coffee and they sat and watched TV for a while. "Hey Dean? Jane said you would have the biopsy tomorrow then one treatment of each on Friday and then the weekend off right?"  
"And back for radiotherapy Monday afternoon. That's the plan I think. Why?"  
"Do you wanna do something?"  
"Like what?"  
"What about the Grand Canyon?"  
"You want to go that far?"  
"It's only twelve hours away. That's like five minutes for us."  
Dean leaned his head back over the back of the couch and Sam could see his Adam's apple sticking out. Sam suddenly felt like sucking the skin there and had to shake his head to clear it. _Where the hell did that come from_? In the few seconds Dean took to answer, Sam had assessed his own sexuality for the last few years. Yeah sure he didn't go out on dates much but he was fairly busy.

Dean's voice broke through his pondering.  
"Yeah we could go Sam, if you want to. I could use my new camera. Good idea."  
Dean leaned over and ruffled Sam's hair.  
"The conditions are, I will be driving all the way."  
"So it's now a sixteen hour drive." Dean mumbled.  
"And..." Sam laughed "I get to book and pay for all activities."  
"Okay as long as I get to book and pay for the one night we will be staying."  
"Okay."  
Dean sighed heavily.  
"Well sounds like it's time for our first night in our new place Sammy."  
"You ready for bed?"  
"More than. But you could stay up and set up your Internet and stuff if you want."

TBC


	29. Chapter 29 Kiss

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 29 Kiss

Dean took the cups and put them in the dishwasher then went and brushed his teeth and changed for bed. When he went back to the dining room Sam was working away on the computer fully engrossed in what he was doing. Dean stood behind him and looked over his shoulder for a full thirty seconds before Sam became aware of his presence. He looked out the corner of his eye and could just see Dean's bare leg. He looked up slowly until he came to Dean's face lit by the glow of the computer screen.  
"Got it going Sammy?" Dean said softly.  
"Yeah, thanks Dean."

Sam was suddenly aware of Dean's mint flavored breath on the back of his neck.  
"Good work. Well, good night and thanks again for setting everything up. It's great."  
And for no reason except to stir up his baby brother Dean slung an arm around Sam's neck, and kissed him on the temple. Dean was expecting one of Sam's abnormally long arms to snag out and smack him one but Sam's hand went up to his temple and his face had a comical look of surprise. At least it was to Dean. He chuckled as he made his way to bed.

Sam sat looking at Dean retreating back, then the place where it had been, still feeling his temple with his fingers. He was a bit of a stuttering mess for a few minutes as his brain continued to go over the kiss over and over as he got his iPod connected. Eventually he made his way to the bathroom for a shower before bed and was embarrassed to find he had slightly hard dick. Just from a peck on the cheek! Man he had better get laid soon, he mused as he stepped under the water.

As he washed himself he found his dick was getting harder and he soon had a roaring hard erection that was so painful it couldn't be ignored. Sam lathered himself up and was soon stroking himself in a fast rhythm. Sam's pleasure peaked as he thought of the kiss Dean had just given him then exploded out as he thought of Dean's half hard dick in his boxers that afternoon. As Sam came down and washed himself off he laughed as he realized he had just jerked off to thoughts of his brother. He had better get over his fixation with Dean pretty fast because it could get pretty embarrassing if he was helping Dean not fall into the toilet bowl with a hard on. Even as sexually active as Dean had always been he had never been with a guy that Sam knew of. Sam however had kissed one once at Stanford for a dare at a party but had found it about the same as kissing a girl if not more boring. Anyway he had to stop thinking like that and snap out of it soon.

It didn't stop him checking in on Dean with the light from the hall way. He had the fan on and the covers tossed off and his T shirt was off leaving Sam with a great view of his broad muscular bare back as he lay on his stomach. Sam stood staring until Dean mumbled and moved slightly in his sleep then he crept from the room and went straight to bed. Sam's determination to have a good night sleep was short lived as he tossed and turned for the hundredth time in as many minutes. He thought he would sleep well in a nice comfortable clean bed. Probably the best he had been in for as long as he could remember. Maybe that was it, the bed was _too_ good. Or he was worried about Dean's biopsy the next day. Sam lay on his back and thought. He hadn't slept well the night before and had put it down to Dean not being there. Maybe this was the same thing. Dean was in the other room not in the one he was in. He missed his steady breathing in the next bed. Dean was under the same roof so he had better get used to it. He finally fell into a restless sleep after three in the morning.

Dean too had a rough night's sleep as well but unlike Sam he knew why he keep waking up thinking there was something wrong. His role as Sam's protector didn't work as well when Sam was in another room. He finally gave sleep up for a joke at five, got dressed, and sat down at Sam's laptop in the dining room and found a hotel for them for Saturday night at the Grand Canyon. He had to pay the deposit with a credit card and used legitimate one for a change. That done he made pancakes for Sam for breakfast making hardly any noise, then grabbed his new camera and a bottle of water and went for a walk in the nature reserve next door.

Sam got up at six thirty and went to Dean's room to find, the covers thrown back as if to air, and the curtains open. He walked into the kitchen and found a note saying breakfast was in the oven and he had gone for a walk. Sam opened the oven to find pancakes wrapped in foil with slight warmth to them. Sam made coffee then took the food over to his laptop looking for things to do while at the Grand Canyon. He had it all planned and paid for when he heard the key in the lock of the front door and Dean walked down the hall and into the kitchen. Sam noticed he had the green pants on with a T shirt and baseball cap on.

The cap was blue with a KC on it and somehow made him look younger. The baseball team was something of a joke between them. Since they moved around so much they had no real loyalty to any one team but had picked the closest to the town they had been born in. Dean had bought Sam a California Cardinals cap once as a joke when he dropped in on him at Stanford but he only ever wore it if they were watching a Cardinals game. Especially if they were playing the Royals.  
"Hey Sammy. Up and at em' bright and early?"  
"You can talk. Take any good pictures?"  
Sam had noticed Dean had the camera in his hand as he came in the room.  
"At least two." Dean smiled wickedly.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30 Artistic

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 30 Artistic

Sam looked up at Dean with suspicion. "Oh yeah?"  
Dean brought a cable from his camera box over to the laptop.  
"You wanna look on there?" Sam offered.  
"Is that okay?"  
Sam nodded pushing the device to him and Dean plugged the cord in and the pictures downloaded into a folder that Dean set up on the desktop. When they had finished Dean opened the file and pulled a chair up so they were both sitting close to the screen.

Dean clicked the first one, the picture of Sam from the night before. The second one was of Sam again but this time he was lying with his head back, eyes shut and mouth wide open. Sam recognized the bedclothes and felt a blush creep up his cheeks. At least he was covered up with the blankets.  
"Dean! That's an invasion of privacy."  
Sam grabbed Dean by the bicep of his nearest arm and punched it lightly.  
"I was just testing the flash." Dean was laughing as said it.  
"Yeah, sure."  
"You're just annoyed you didn't get a chance to pose, princess."  
"Yeah, right." Sam thumped him lightly on the arm again.  
Dean clicked on the next one, a landscape of an area he didn't know.  
"Where's ..." he started, but Dean pointed in the direction of the gate in the fence to the end of the propriety.  
Sam nodded. "It's good Dean."  
Dean shrugged a shoulder then clicked the next image. The next four were nice landscapes with the early morning fog floating up from the ground done very artistically in Sam's opinion.

The next was of beads of dew on a tree branch the sun hitting it in just the right way to make the drops sparkle and some of them appeared to have tiny rainbows inside them. They both looked at the image for a full minute before Sam broke the silence.  
"Shit Dean. That's great."  
Dean, for once, just nodded slowly. He liked it to.  
"I told you." Sam tapped him on the arm breaking his gaze.  
"Told me what?"  
"That you would be great photographer."  
"You never said that."  
"I did by buying you a great camera." Sam countered.  
Dean let Sam have his small victory and while he was doing his little happy dance Dean clicked on the next image. An eagle coming in to land with its talons out and a mouse in its break.  
"Holy shit Dean! How close did you get to it?"  
"Telephoto lens, Sam. I was a mile away. Well far enough."  
"Great photo though."  
"Yeah it pays to get out early. You can see all sorts of wildlife."

The next few images were of a bear and hawks all equally as good. The last photo Dean clicked on was the Impala. Sam snorted a 'trust Dean' laugh before he realized Dean had used an angle he rarely saw in car photos bringing the straight lines out in the car.  
"What just one?"  
"I'll get another when she's out of the carport."  
Sam nodded. He hadn't even noticed Dean had used a flash. Sam made sure the photos were stored away properly before realizing there was not one blurry or out of focus picture on the camera.  
"Hey, I booked the activities for the weekend."  
Dean was drinking a bottle of water.  
"Cool. I booked the room for Saturday night."  
"How did you...?" Sam pointed at the laptop.  
"I know how to erase the browsing history to, Sammy."  
Sam nodded. It figured.

Dean looked like he was going to keep it a surprise so he would keep his a surprise as well.  
"Thanks for breakfast. Did you eat?"  
"Not if there is the slightest chance of me throwing up."  
Sam nodded his understanding.  
"Hey do you mind if we leave a bit early? I want to stop at Wal-Mart and grab a roasting pan for the roast. We have a couple of trays but a proper pan would be worth getting if you are keen to have more roasts." Dean asked.  
"You gonna teach me how to do it?"  
"It's dead easy Sammy. A monkey could do it."  
Sam had to laugh at that.  
"Okay what time?"  
"Nine should be about right."  
Sam looked at his watch it was just past eight am.  
"No problem."

Dean went in to have a shower and came out twenty minutes later while Sam was looking at other things on the internet. Dean was wearing his black dress pants, dress boots and a white shirt. His jacket was slung over his arm. Sam hadn't seen him in these clothes for at least three months. With his lost weight he looked as skinny as a pipe cleaner but at the same time as hot as hell. Despite the shirt being a little baggy Sam could still see Dean's strong pecs through the cloth and it made his throat look thinner for some reason. Sam actually stood up before he caught himself.  
"Man you look great." He blurted out.

Dean raised an eyebrow before he turned and filled the kettle for coffee.  
"Why are you dressing up?" Sam asked.  
"Why not? I'm gonna have to change when I get there, so I figure I should dress up just the once."  
"Well you look great. I'll go get dressed."  
"You don't have to dress up Sammy."  
"I want to Dean."  
Sam dressed similar to Dean and they left at nine stopping at Wal-Mart, where Dean ducked in leaving Sam to go fuel up the car and meet him back there fifteen minutes later. When Sam picked him up he noticed Dean's bag contained more than a roasting pan. But Dean tossed the bag into the trunk without comment and they drove to the hospital.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31 Shaking

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 31 Shaking

When they arrived at the outpatients center Dean was taken behind some swinging wooden doors and Sam was left to wait in the waiting room. As Sam sat he saw people in various stages of treatment. After a while it started to get to him that Dean was one of these people now being affected by this horrible disease. He hung his head as he felt himself starting to fall apart. He went to the small cafeteria for some coffee and sat back down still feeling upset. Damn he was meant to be there for Dean not sitting here slumped in his seat shaking like a leaf. He felt tears prick his eyes as he sat wishing for all he was worth to be more like Dean and have those barriers to hide behind. He felt a hand take hold of his free arm and he started but another hand steadied the coffee he held in his other hand.

Sam looked up to find Dean staring down at him.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah Baby boy. You're shaking. You okay?"  
"Baby boy?" Sam rose noticing Dean still held his free arm.  
"I've only seen you look this small and in need of protection a few times Sammy and one of those was when you were a baby. I wish I could hold you and protect you now Sammy but wrong place wrong time. Unless..."  
Dean was offering a public chick flick moment just to make him feel better. Man he was meant to be there for Dean and here was Dean reversing the role.

Sam took a deep breath.  
"It's okay Dean. I'm just worried is all." Sam looked down then back up. "It's hard Dean. I don't know how you do it."  
"One day at a time Sammy. And if that's too much one hour at a time. Deep breaths in and out, nice and easy. Okay?"  
Sam nodded at the wise words of his big brother.  
"Anyway doc says you can wait in the waiting room next to recovery if you want to. If you want to be there when I'm finished." Dean was looking searchingly into Sam's eyes.  
Sam nodded again. "Yes I want be there Dean."  
Sam noticed Dean was wearing green scrub pants, covers on his feet and a green hospital top that opened at the back.  
"Okay. There will be less people down there. I'll take you."  
Sam followed behind Dean and he led him through the doors and down a few short halls to a small waiting room with magazines on the table and a TV in the corner.

There was no one else in the room. Sam realized Dean had set this up so that Sam would have somewhere quiet to sit rather than have to deal with other patients walking back and forth. Which was what had triggered him falling apart. Here was Dean the one going through the treatment and he was still thinking about Sam. They walked in and Dean pointed to a room behind them.  
"That's where I will be when I'm finished. You can come in as soon as you see me."  
"Okay."  
Sam went to take a seat but Dean held his arm knowing how only a big brother can how on edge his little brother was.  
"Don't worry Sammy. I'm not even being knocked out for this it's just a local. I'll be back before you know it."  
"Thanks Dean. I mean it. You saved me from becoming a quivering mess."  
"No problem. That's what big brothers are for. I'd better go before they release the hounds." Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder gently and walked out leaving Sam to wonder where Dean got all his confidence from.

Sam waited for almost an hour flicking between old magazines and the TV which was turned down almost too low to hear. There was very little activity in this section of the hospital making Sam wonder what Dean had to do to arrange it. Dean was wheeled out on a bed sitting up with a plaster on his neck but otherwise looking the same as when Sam last saw him. There were two nurses fussing over him and Sam was going to give Dean a moment with them but Dean was beckoning him over with his left hand. Sam went over as Dean swung his legs over the edge of the bed.  
"It's okay Sam can help me get dressed. Right Sam?"  
"Yeah."  
Sam sounded doubtful because he didn't know what the protocol was. Dean tended to create his own.  
"I will help you with your shirt sugar and _Sam_ can do the rest." The nurse's tone said there was no compromise.  
Sam had to turn away from the look on Dean's face least he burst out laughing. By the time he had himself under control and turned back around the nurse's had taken Dean's green top off had his white shirt on and buttoned up.

Sam stepped up and took the pants from the nurse and they left the room. Dean stood and put his hand out for the pants.  
"You sure you're...?"  
"Come on Sammy. Time to go home."  
Sam handed him his pants but stayed and helped him change.  
"You okay Dean?"  
"I'm always okay Sammy."  
"You know what I mean. I want the truth."  
Dean sighed as Sam helped him with his boots. "It all went to plan I think. I feel a little dizzy and sore but not too bad."  
"Good. That wasn't so hard now was it?"  
"I guess not."  
Sam nodded and looked up into Dean's face as he finished up and stood. "Well keep it up then. No hiding anything you promised."  
Dean simply nodded knowing he always kept his promises to Sam.

When Dean was finished Dr Hall came into the room.  
"Well Dean everything went well as you know and we will have the results in about four hours. Your echocardiogram results were very good so we have no problem getting you started. I have booked you in for your treatment at nine am tomorrow. We always do the new people first thing. You will be out just after lunch which gives you Friday and the weekend to see what your reactions are like until Monday. When you are here in the morning they will set up a time that suits you better for next week." She turned more to Sam as she continued. "You can take the dressings off tomorrow morning but until then keep them as dry as possible. Try not to lay on your right side for the rest of the day. You will find your right arm will be sore and tired. No heavy lifting. Okay Sam he's all yours. Take good care of him. See you tomorrow."  
They both thanked her and headed out to the car. Sam noticed Dean left his jacket off. He did look a bit warm.

Dean sat quietly in the car until they arrived at the butcher.  
"I will only be a minute."  
Dean went in and came out in just a few minutes with a fair sized slab of meat in his left hand. He sat back down and Sam drove them home. Sam snuck glances at his brother but Dean was looking away determinedly. Dean was feeling his emotions churning within himself and he kept his eyes off Sam least he see his inner struggle. He had been handling the whole thing fairly well until he had seen Sam struggling to hold it together in the waiting room. He hadn't expected Sam to be so shaken so early in the treatment and it worried him. He had held it at bay with light humor until he was lying on the table having a needle being pushed into his neck. He wasn't stupid enough to think he would get through the treatment without his emotions splashing over his emotional barriers. He was much better at letting Sam see this side of himself now but there were so many years of ingrained hiding of emotions.

Sam opened the front door when they got back and Dean went straight to the kitchen and put the meat in the fridge. He dropped his jacket over a chair in the dining room before finding Sam looking lost in the living room. Dean walked up to him and wrapped his arms around his shoulders in a big hug.  
"Come here Sammy."  
Sam wrapped his arms around Dean's shoulders in a brotherly hug. Dean could fell a small tremble running through Sam and knew he needed to help Sam calm down.  
"Easy Sammy just relax. It's over for today."  
Sam closed his eyes and let his breath out trying to relax at Dean's words of encouragement. Sam felt Dean press his front into him like he never had before and he knew this hug was for the both of them. Sam tried to settle himself knowing Dean was picking up on his slight tremble from the stressful situation.

After a few minutes Dean's right hand fell to Sam's hip.  
"Sorry Sam. That arms a bit tired."  
"That's okay Dean."  
But Sam noticed Dean didn't move his hand and Sam tried to ignore how good his hip felt as Dean's hand held on tighter. He felt the warmth from Dean's palm warm his skin and drew strength from it. Sam squeezed Dean tighter for another minute letting a couple of tears fall. Dean pulled back and looked up into his face. Sam saw Dean's eyes were shiny with tears as well but Dean's left hand came up and wiped Sam's tears away with his thumb leaving a warm stripe behind.  
"Thanks Sammy."  
Sam could only nod as Dean broke contact and retrieved his jacket from the dining room and went to his room to change.

TBC

* * *

I hope everyone enjoyed the season opener as much as I did. One things for sure there will be plenty to look forward to!


	32. Chapter 32 Soft

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 32 Soft

Sam stood in the dining room looking out the window at the mountains in the distance. He thought about what they had been through and what was to come and felt ready for the next few weeks, strengthened by the feeling of Dean's warm hand on his hip and the fact Dean had come to him. They both benefited from the hug. He walked to his room to change and heard Dean hanging his suit up on the rack behind the bedroom door as he passed. When Sam came out changed into sweat pants, Dean had made them coffee, and was dressed in his green pants and black T shirt again. Sam smiled. He liked them as much as Dean it seemed. Dean had the meat out and was brushing something on it.  
"What are you doing?" He asked softly.  
"Just prepping the meat. I got some pieces of garlic like this." Dean showed Sam a small piece of garlic that he crushed slightly with his knife. "And I made a few holes in the meat like this." Dean stabbed the meat with the boning knife. "And pushed it in for extra flavor." Dean pushed the garlic in with the boning knife. "Now I'm putting a baste over it that I will let it soak in until we put it in the oven."

Sam looked at the bowl of baste as Dean finished wrapping the meat in aluminum foil. "What's in the baste?"  
"You can make it out of anything really but for beef I'm using salt and pepper, rosemary, olive oil, honey and a splash of red wine".  
Sam listened as Dean listed the ingredients. "Can't you just buy one already made?"  
"Yeah you can, but this is the hardest part of making a roast. Why not just do it yourself? It's just mixing a few things together."  
Sam nodded at Dean's reasoning. He always was one for doing it himself. When he had cleaned up, drinking his coffee as he worked, Dean went out to the car and brought in the bag from Wal-Mart. Sam had almost forgotten it. Dean pulled the roasting pan out washed it out and set the meat in it. He splashed the baste on the meat, covered it and put it in the fridge ready for later. Dean opened the bag the roasting pan had been in and tossed Sam a baseball cap with a white KC on a blue background on like the one he had on that morning.  
"For the weekend." Was all he said in way of explanation.  
"Thanks."

Dean pulled out the last thing in the bag. A case for his camera that had a strap so he could hang it over his shoulder. Dean slipped the camera into the bag. It was a good fit.  
"You gonna pack?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah I'd better get the washing in first though. Why don't you make more coffee? You can help me fold it if you want."  
Sam had seen Dean was about to make move to help him bring the washing in. Sam didn't want Dean hurting his right side. When Sam brought the washing in Dean had the bags on the table waiting to have clothes put in. Since they would only be going for two days and one night they wouldn't need much. They had the wash folded and put away and their bags packed in short order, being good at doing this after all the years they had done it. They had a quick sandwich for lunch then Sam decided to put a documentary on. Dean came in and lay on the couch placing his phone on the floor in front of him. Sam sat in the recliner and started the program. Dean's head was at his end of the couch and he saw his head turn toward the TV as he lay on his back. Sam glanced at Dean fifteen minutes later to see his head turned towards the back of the couch and he leaned forward to see Dean's eyes closed in sleep.

After a while Dean rolled onto his right side and Sam was about to say something when he rolled onto his stomach, resting his head on the arm of the couch with a low grizzle. Sam went back to watching TV but his eyes kept flicking back to Dean's peaceful face so close to his arm. He crossed his arms and let the fingers of his right hand comb gently through Dean's soft hair. Sam thought it was a pity Dean was going to lose it. Even as short as Dean liked to keep it , it was always clean and soft. Dean didn't stir under his fingers, instead he seemed to fall into a deeper sleep and Sam was spurred on to rest his head on his left hand, resting his elbow on the arm rest of his chair while his right hand stroked Dean's hair. Dean's head moved slightly on the armrest and Sam was presented with Dean's soft spikes to run his fingers through. Sam kept the stoking up until he fell asleep with his head on his hand and his fingers in Dean's hair. They slept on for over two hours even though the documentary ended and the menu played over and over. Eventually Dean's phone rang on the floor, waking them both with a start. Dean picked the phone up and flicked it open, mumbling hello, without looking at the caller ID.

Sam flicked the TV off with the remote and listened to Dean's sleepy voice as he cleared his head. Sam gathered it was Dean's doctor by the way he was talking and he went to the kitchen and put the kettle on as Dean finished up on his phone. Dean came into the kitchen with his hair sticking up every which way looking tired. Sam was about to laugh at Dean's hair when he remembered he was the one who messed it up and he stepped up and smoothed Dean's hair down. Dean moved out of his reach and grabbed up the cup Sam had left on the breakfast bar for him.

Dean cleared his throat, "So that was the doc. The tests came back as they expected. Its stage two, so we can move on with the treatment tomorrow. She mentioned all the drugs but I have no idea what they were. Except I can remember it's in cycles of four weeks. Chemo on day one and fourteen. Radiation every weekday. So we can call Bobby now if you're up for it."  
"Do you want to take some time first?"  
"No its best to get it over with I guess."

TBC


	33. Chapter 33 Hard

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Thanks to: Spelllesswonder29 for the beta- all mistakes are mine

Chapter 33 Hard

Dean opened his phone and scanned down for Bobby's number. He raised his eyes at Sam as if to say are you ready. Sam nodded so Dean pressed the send button. Dean hit the speaker button and set it on the counter with Sam on the other side. The phone rang then Bobby answered gruffly.  
"Hey Dean. How's it going?"  
"Okay Bobby. Do you have a minute to talk?"  
They heard hesitation in Bobby's next words.  
"No. I'm in the middle of a witch de-throning. How about I call you when I'm done? Should be about an hour."  
"Okay thanks Bobby."  
Sam looked at Dean.  
"What do you wanna do for an hour?"  
"Sleep." Dean yawned but he pulled his Nintendo out and started playing a game sitting on one of the breakfast bar stools. Sam shook his head and sat down at the dining room table surfing the net for a while. He found that Wal-Mart had a facility in its photo department to order enlargements so he ordered enlargements of three of Dean's photos, without telling Dean of course.

Sam surfed the net looking at things to do around the local area but was distracted by the driving noises Dean was making as he played Mario cart. Sam didn't know how much it helped him play but it must have helped some by the way Dean was raising his hands and yelling "Kicked your ass!"  
The phone rang seventy five minutes after they had last spoken to Bobby and Sam came over and sat next to Dean as he shut the game player and flicked open the phone. He turned on the speaker.  
"Hey Bobby. You decent now?"  
"Ha ha. Yeah I'm good now Dean."  
"Sam's here to." Dean nudged Sam.  
"Hi Bobby".  
"Hey Sam. What do you boys need help with?"  
"Ah nothing actually."  
"Nothing? What are you hunting?"  
"Nothing. Bobby we aren't hunting anything." Dean found he was sweating bullets as he spoke.  
"Not hunting? What are you doing?"  
"Well we are living in Colorado Springs for a few months."  
"What the hell for?" There was a pause. "You didn't get a girl pregnant did you Dean."

Dean laughed and Sam raised his eyebrows.  
"My uncle gave me a carton of condoms when I was eleven. I think I still have a few left."  
Bobby laughed softly at the joke.  
"No Bobby. We have some bad news."  
Dean stopped and looked like he wasn't going to continue. Sam reached out and grasped his hand and Dean gave him a strangled smile.  
"What's going on Dean? Is Sam in trouble?" Bobby's voice sounded slightly tinny.  
"Obviously we would like to tell you in person but this is the best we can do so I'm sorry." Dean gulped around a lump in his throat.

Sam gave Dean's hand another squeeze.  
"Dean what are you talking about?"  
Dean's breath shook as he pulled in a short breath. He was thanking God he hadn't had to tell Sam this way. He was having enough trouble telling Bobby. Sam's hand dropped his hand and the arm snaked around his back. Sam rubbed his hand up and down as Dean took another breath and swallowed around another lump in his throat. It suddenly felt like the hardest thing he had done in a long time.  
"It's cancer Bobby." Dean finally blurted out.  
There was no noise for a full thirty seconds.  
"Sam I'm sorry boy."

There was a very long pause and Sam could see Dean was having trouble getting the words out. He turned to Sam with huge eyes looking struck silent so he spoke up.  
"It's not me Bobby. It's Dean. Hodgkin's lymphoma second stage. We start radiotherapy and chemo tomorrow."  
Dean caught the 'we' and gulped at Sam standing by him like this.  
There was strangled whine followed by a gurgling then the thump of glass hitting wood before Bobby's voice came floating up to them.  
"I'm really sorry Dean. For both of you. So you got a place there to stay?"  
"Yeah Sammy got us a really nice apartment. We've been here for just over a two days and it feels like home already."  
He smiled at Sam aware of how close he was to him.  
"So what's the plan?"  
Sam took over to give Dean a break but he squeezed his arm across his back for support. "Well the biopsy was today and tomorrow is the first of the treatments then we have the weekend off before we settle into a rhythm of treatments every week day. The chemo injections run in a cycle of two over four weeks. We are going to the Grand Canyon on the weekend just to have a break."

Dean sighed and scratched his head.  
"So no hunting for a little while Bobby."  
"Just make sure you keep to that and get better Dean. We need you back on deck." Bobby sounded gruff and upset. "And not just for huntin either."  
"There is no real choice Bobby I'm gonna be pretty sick for a few weeks."  
Bobby pondered for a few seconds. "Okay I will come down and see you next week if that's okay. Middle of the week should be good."  
"You don't have to Bobby."  
"I know. I _want_ to. Expect to see me around a bit."  
"We have a sofa bed." Sam supplied.  
"Smart move."  
"That's Sammy alright."  
"Yeah figures."  
"Anyway I will call you tomorrow. What time is the treatment?"  
"Nine." Dean provided.  
"So eight thirty is okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Look after yourselves boys."  
"Thanks Bobby" they said together.

As Dean hung the phone up Sam slipped off his stool and pulled Dean up hugging him again. Dean stood and accepted the hug the second one for the day. He could see a pattern developing. His normal reaction would be to shrug Sam off and say he was fine but he knew they would need each other over the next few months especially since Sam was standing up with him so solidly despite his sadness at the situation.  
"Well that was harder than I expected." Dean murmured.  
Sam hugged Dean slightly harder whispering softly in his ear. "You did good Dean."  
Much to Sam's surprise Dean hugged Sam back hard. Sam thrilled that Dean was taking him up on the hug and when Dean dropped his head down on Sam's shoulder Sam felt a warm glow that he was there for his brother when he needed him. He felt like the protector for once and liked it. Sam ran his hands down Dean's T shirt clad back distressed at how easily he could already feel the bones of his brothers back and ribs. Sam knew from reading the leaflets this was going to be one of Dean's biggest problems.

Sam felt Dean's head move on his shoulder and a slight hiss of pain escaped his lips.  
"Just because I'm allowing a hug it doesn't mean you can feel me up Sammy." Dean said on a soft warm breath in his ear.  
"I'm not..."  
"I'm kidding Sammy. You big prude. I know what you're doing."  
"What?"  
"Counting ribs. It's okay. I know that's going to be a problem." Dean lifted his head and stepped out of Sam's arms. "How about we counter attack and put that roast on?"  
"Cool. Can I?"  
"Knock yourself out."

TBC


	34. Chapter 34 Dressing

Chapter 34 Dressing

Dean watched as Sam put the roast in the oven and helped him set the temperature. When that was done, Dean put four potatoes, two carrots and a piece of pumpkin on the cutting board then handed Sam a peeler. While Sam peeled the potatoes and carrots Dean peeled the pumpkin with a small knife then plunged it into a bowl filled with water. He helped Sam finish them up and put them in water. Dean cleaned the cutting board and put the scraps in the trash with his usual efficiency.  
"We can put those on in an hour or so."  
"Okay. I might try out the tub. What are you going to do?" Sam asked.  
"Have a sleep, I think."  
Sam went for a bath and Dean lay down on his bed keeping off his right side.

Sam enjoyed his bath, almost falling asleep once or twice. When he got out he found Dean not in his bed but lying on the couch. He lay on his left facing the back of the couch and he had his hands buried underneath him. He was curled up looking like he was hiding from pain. His feet were bare and Sam noticed his small toe on the right foot. It was still slightly red and swollen but it had been all but forgotten with the whole cancer thing. Sam frowned at Dean's appearance and in how much pain he looked. He flicked on the TV to a low volume, and sat down on the edge of the couch.

Sam ran his hand softly in circles on Dean's back. Ever so slowly Dean's discomfort seemed to ease and he lay straighter. Sam's hand bumped over an irregularity in the fabric of Dean's shirt and he stopped and looked closely to see the outline of a square dressing under his arm. Sam slowly lifted Dean's shirt and saw a bandage similar to the one on his neck. No wonder his arm was tired and he was using his left to do things. Sam lowered the shirt and went back to stoking softly, keeping away from the bandaged area. Sam kept up the slow strokes of his hand as he watched the news on the TV. Dean seemed to slip into a deeper sleep and Sam stopped touching him but sat against the couch on the floor so he would be there if he needed him. Sam watched the rest of the documentary he had fallen asleep to during the day until it was time to put the vegetables on. He went out to the kitchen and drained the water off and was just working out what to put them in when Dean appeared sleepily at the door.

Dean got butter, garlic and some herbs out and showed Sam how to wrap them in foil and put them on a tray below the meat in the oven. Dean showed Sam how to baste the meat and Sam could see it had been done while he was in the bath. Dean turned the meat then instructed Sam that he should run the baste over the meat every twenty minutes or so now as it was getting closer to time. Sam made them coffee and they went out to the back deck. They drank with their feet up on the rail, looking at the mountains. Sam asked Dean how he was feeling but got no response. Sam looked next to him to find Dean had fallen asleep with his chin on his chest. It was getting cold so Sam woke him up and helped him inside to the couch while he went back to the laptop.

Sam basted a few more times and was getting the hang of it. Dean pulled the meat out looking all sleep ruffled from his short sleep. He covered it in foil and placed it on the counter telling Sam it needed to rest a few minutes. Dean splashed water on his face and paced around to wake up properly before showing Sam how to carve the meat. Dean explained about cutting with the grain and cut a few slices to show Sam then handed him the carving knife and fork.  
"Just go slow Sammy. There is no hurry."  
Sam nodded and carved slowly as Dean had showed him. Dean encouraged Sam on when he looked like losing confidence but he was soon finished and Dean loaded it on a plate getting two others out to eat off. Dean drained the meat juices and showed Sam how to make a quick gravy in a small saucepan on the stove. Dean had let Sam dip a teaspoon in to taste and Sam exclaimed saying it was the best he had ever had and got smacked on the fingers when he tried to steal more. They served up the vegetables with Sam making more noises about how great it all smelled. Dean was seriously beginning to wonder when the kid had last had a decent fed.

They didn't have a gravy boat so Dean found a short china cup that would do the job. They sat down at the dining room table and ate, Sam making obscene noises as he started to eat.  
"You want me to leave you alone with your food there Sammy?"  
Dean chuckled glad to see Sam happy after the emotional day they had.  
"It's so good Dean."  
"Yeah it was a good idea."  
"Yeah it was." Sam had remembered it was his idea.

There were a few slices of meat left that Dean put away under foil in the fridge despite Sam trying to get it.  
"Sam you will explode if you eat any more."  
"Don't care, want it."  
"You sound like a little kid. It's for tomorrow."  
"Breakfast?" Sam said hopefully.  
"No, not breakfast." laughed Dean. "Sandwiches for lunch, when we are on the road."  
Sam stopped with his eyes wide and Dean could almost see a roast beef sandwich between Sam's eyes as he thought deeply.  
"Great idea, Dean. But you are gonna have to hide them away from me."  
"I will Sammy, I will." Dean laughed.

Dean did indeed hide the meat and some gravy away at the back of the refrigerator before he put all the dishes in the dishwasher. Dean turned the dishwasher on knowing they would be away for a couple of days. Dean decided to go for a walk in the park next door and Sam insisted he join him, if only to work off some of his big dinner. Dean took his camera and wore his baseball cap, reversing it when he stopped to take a photo. Sam was struck by Dean's handsome face as last of the evenings light fell on it. He was momentarily dazed and didn't notice that Dean bought the camera up and taken his photo.

Dean stopped to take a photo of a lone jackrabbit out for an early evening feed when he felt Sam's eyes on him. He turned and saw Sam looking closely at him with a wide smile. He bought the camera up needing only a moment to change the focus and take a photo. Sam's gaze broke a second after the photo was taken and he took another a couple of seconds later with Sam having a more serious face. Dean turned and matched back off in the direction he had been heading in. He looked at the led display of the camera and saw the two images of Sam. They looked really good and at a glance he thought _Sam might make a good model,_ he was actually quite pretty. Dean startled at his own thoughts. _Sam was a handsome guy_. He had to be he was a Winchester. He had known Sam was but he was suddenly thinking of Sam as pretty?

Dean glanced back at Sam and saw him flash a smile back at him. Dean smiled back, noticing how good it made him feel inside for the first time. He really did love his brother so he was used to feeling good when he was with him. He wondered if these feelings went any deeper or it was just brotherly love. It seemed a little strange for him to be questioning himself like this. He led the way back to the apartment and used the flash to get a photo of Sam in the doorway as he opened the door. He kept this image high and tight so he got a close up of Sam's face. Sam was surprised when the flash went off since he thought he was standing in the almost darkness of the porch. Dean flashed a big wide, white teethed smile at him as he stepped past him into the house. He went to the kitchen and pulled out two bottles of water, handing one to Sam as he walked past. Dean asked if he could use the laptop while Sam was watching the TV. Dean cleared up all his lately unused files in his folder and surprised himself by cleaning up his bookmarks on the web browser. _'Say goodbye to porn _'he thought sadly. He doubted he would feel like it after tomorrow morning. Dean moved his already uploaded photos to a new folder and uploaded his next batch of images. He was impressed with his new images and he decided to take the time to make folders inside the main folder with subjects. He split the photos up into the new folders and then shut the laptop down. Dean emptied the dishwasher using his left as his right was still a little slow and clumsy.

Once finished, Dean gave the kitchen a once over then went in to see Sam.  
"I'm off to bed, little brother."  
Sam smiled at the nickname.  
"Okay. Do you need anything?"  
"No I'm cool thanks."  
Dean sank into his soft clean bed thankful at least for its warmth and comfortably.

But Dean didn't sleep much, just tossed restlessly between his left side and his back. At two am he went for a glass of water and found Sam sitting at the dining room table.  
"Cant sleep?" Dean grunted.  
"No. I went down not long after you but for the life of me all I do is toss and turn."  
Dean sighed and pulled Sam up from the chair.  
"Come on Sammy. Desperate times call for desperate measures."  
Sam at first thought Dean was pulling him towards his bedroom and began to pull against him in panic but then he ducked into the living room. Dean lay Sam down on the couch, but Sam tried to get back up.  
"Relax Sammy. Its your turn."

Dean sat down on the floor and leaned his head back against the armrest of the couch, very close to Sam's relaxed back into the couch and found his eyes drooping shut. _'So much for Dean not knowing I did this earlier._' He thought. He was almost fully asleep when he felt covers fall over him.  
"We should get some extra blankets if we keep doing this." Dean muttered as he rested back against the couch and fell straight to sleep.

TBC


	35. Chapter 35 Naked

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 35 Naked

Treatment day one

Dean woke as first light shone through the window slouched against the couch with Sam's warm breath on his neck. He slipped out of the covers and went to his bedroom and dressed. He grabbed his jacket and went for a walk. He used the time to contemplate what the day would bring. His first day of cancer treatment. He wasn't one to normally dwell on anything to serious but this was big. He had died a few times so he wasn't scared of that but the emotions of being so sick and relying on someone was something new to him. Sam had put himself out there to help him so he had to show Sam he appreciated what he was doing for him. So far the time off had brought them closer together than they had been in years. Dean decided he really liked it and wanted it to continue.

Sam woke to find Dean's comforter on him as he lay on the couch. He took the comforter back to Dean's room and made the bed then going to his own room to repeat the process and get dressed. Sam found a note from Dean on the fridge saying he was going for a walk. He was about to put the kettle on when he heard voices coming down the hall from the front door. Sam opened the front door to find Dean sitting on the top step with Jake from across the block.

Jake was laughing as he smacked Dean's knuckles with his.  
"Ha I win, again."  
As he watched the two shook their fists and after three shakes Jake held out a closed fist while Dean held two fingers out. Jake's laughter rang out while he smacked Dean's fist again. Dean pretended to shake his hand in pain which made Jake laugh harder. Sam opened the outer screen door and both boys looked up. Dean had a look of _oh, oh sprung_ but Jakes face was full of smiles and laughter.  
"Hi Sam. Dean's teaching me a game. He's fun. Hey! Pull my finger." Jake held out a finger but Sam didn't take it.  
"He didn't teach you_ that_ did he?"  
Dean looked up sheepishly. Jake seemed to know the jig was up and waved goodbye to them as he darted back across the block to his home.

Dean stood and walked inside giving Sam a grin as he passed him. He walked to the kitchen and washed his hands at the sink before pulling things out of the fridge on to the chopping board. He pulled out a bowl and some eggs and handed them to Sam who started the opening process.  
"Sleep okay?"  
"Well I slept better. Thanks Dean."  
"Yeah, well you are going to need it with all the driving today."  
Sam nodded watching Dean chop ingredients on the board.  
"You ready for this morning?" Sam noticed Dean's hand scratch awkwardly at the dressing under his arm.  
"Yeah." Dean's voice was soft and his head was down.  
"I'll help you take those off before you have your shower if you like."

Dean nodded in way of answer and tipped his ingredients in Sam's bowl. Sam noticed Dean tip milk and two types of cheese in the bowl which he hadn't when he made omelets.  
"Scrambled Sammy. You like them right?" Dean answered Sam's unasked question freaking Sam out as to how well Dean knew him.  
"Yeah." Sam didn't tell Dean that diners never seemed to do them right and he was constantly disappointed with rubbery tasteless eggs.  
"You wanna make the coffee? These will only be a minute."  
Sam hadn't noticed Dean get the skillet out and toss a knob of butter in.

By the time Sam had made the coffee Dean had served Sam his eggs on one plate and his toast on another. A pleasant surprise to the normal soggy toast hidden under the eggs he was used to. While Sam ate Dean did the few dishes and dried them up. He stood watching Sam eat at the breakfast bar while he drank his coffee.  
"You wanna shovel there Sammy?"  
"So good Dean. Why do they taste so good?"  
Dean shrugged. "Seasoning?"  
"What's this green stuff?"  
"Shallots. Spring onion. Really nice when it's fresh."  
Sam nodded vigorously.  
"I'm never going to be able to look at diner food again."

Dean laughed as he finished his coffee. He kept his back to Sam as he made up sandwiches for lunch and wrapped them up before placing them back in the fridge. Sam finished up and Dean washed the plates and put them away. It finally dawned on Sam what was missing.  
"Hey you didn't eat."  
"I think it's better I keep an empty stomach at least for the first time and I see how it all works."  
"Okay. Good idea but you will eat a good lunch. You going in for a shower?"  
"Yeah."  
"I'll come in and help with the dressings."  
"It's okay Sammy, I got it."  
"Just let me help." Sam tried his best puppy dog look on him. Dean sighed and held up his hands.  
"Okay, okay."

Dean went to his bedroom and got his clothes and shaving kit out and headed into the bathroom to find Sam waiting for him. He sighed again as he put down his things. Sam stepped up close and slowly peeled the dressing off Dean's neck very aware of how Dean's skin felt under his fingers. There was a small dot of blood on the bandage and on Dean's neck but otherwise it looked clean. Sam pulled the hem of Dean's T shirt up and Dean finished the job of pulling the garment over his head. Sam sucked in a breath as he got a look at Dean's torso. Any weight that was not muscle had melted away giving him a hard muscular appearance. As Sam bent to Dean's side he had a close view of Dean's flank where the muscles over the ribs looked extremely hard and defined. Sam gently pulled the dressing off letting his fingers linger across the muscles. He felt the muscles under his fingers twitch minutely and was impelled to do it again to get the same reaction. There was the same dot of blood on the dressing and Sam stalled looking at the wound but for some reason his eyes were drawn to the front of Dean's torso. Dean had the most awesome looking six pack he had seen in a long time.

He had seen Dean's chest when they were growing up but rarely since they started hunting together again and mainly when he was injured. Sam suddenly found himself wondering what his stomach would look like when Dean used it. He felt a blush on his cheeks as he nodded to Dean indicating everything was okay. He took the dressings with him but turned before he left the room to see Dean had undone his belt, button and fly. Sam had to gulp around his suddenly dry throat at the sight of his half naked, sexy brother standing waiting for Sam to leave the room. Sam had a sudden thought flash across his brain that Dean would make a fantastic stripper. The way his lower oblique's plunged into his jeans like that. He would have the women lining up.  
"You okay Sammy?" Dean frowned slightly.  
"Ah yeah."  
Sam turned and walked into the door frame only just avoiding knocking himself out with a hand. Dean laughed softly as Sam reached back and slowly shut the door.

Dean stood looking back at the door after Sam closed it. He could have sworn his brother looked like he was checking him out. The way Sam had dragged his fingers back and forth across his skin way more than necessary was a little unsettling. Weirdly Dean had liked Sam's calloused fingers almost tickling his skin. Dean undressed and stepped into the water thinking about the way Sam's fingers had touched him when he examined him. He washed his hair then grabbed up the soap. As he washed his groin he was surprised to find his dick was all interested. He had been so busy lately he hadn't even had time to think of sex. He lathered himself up and concentrated on letting the pleasure flow through him as he stroked. Thoughts of Sam's big gentle hands on him snuck their way in but instead of turning him off he felt himself getting closer to climax. He found himself thinking of his head on Sam's shoulder the day before and then his come was mixing with the water. '_Well that was weird,_' he thought as he washed himself off.

As Dean got out of one shower thinking of Sam, Sam was standing under the spray of the other thinking of Dean. Sam had a roaring erection before he even stepped under the spray so he grabbed up the soap and lathered himself. He tried not to think of Dean as he gave himself pleasure but memory of the feel of Dean's firm muscles under his fingers kept assaulting his brain. To his dismay images of Dean half naked with his pants undone were driving him closer as his orgasm swept up his shaft. He strangled Dean's name as it tried to force its way out of his throat making him pant harder. Sam felt completely embarrassed as he washed off. It was the second time he had masturbated thinking of his brother. He had no idea how he was going to face him. With Sam's emotions always out on his sleeve he had no way of hiding this from him. Dean would have to know something was up.

TBC


	36. Chapter 36 Treatment

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 36 Treatment

Treatment day one

Dean was sitting on the couch with his bag at his feet when Sam came in with his. Dean looked up at Sam briefly without meeting his eyes. He zipped the bag up and rose from the couch leaving the bag on the floor.  
"You coming?"  
"Yeah Dean."  
"You know you don't have to come for these. I can handle it."  
"I know you can but I want to be there."  
Dean was determined to break the awkwardness in the air and looked at Sam in the eye for the first time since his shower.

Dean made the first move by smiling softly at him and Sam smiled back.  
"Thanks." Dean said softly.  
"No problem. Let's get going."  
Sam drove to the hospital his eyes flicking to Dean every now and again. Dean sat looking as relaxed as he normally did when Sam drove even though Sam knew he had to be tense thinking of what was to come. During the drive Bobby called Dean. They spoke for a few minutes and Dean waved at Sam and pointed to the phone. Sam waved back and Dean relayed the message. They got there slightly early and had to wait a few minutes. Dean sat in his chair as still as a rock the complete opposite of Sam who fidgeted and tapped his feet.

When Dean was called for his radiotherapy Sam leapt out of his chair and Dean thought for a second he was going to hug him again. Sam seemed to change his mind at the last second and gripped Dean at the elbow firmly for a couple of beats before letting go. Dean nodded and followed the nurse. As he was about to slip through the door he turned and gave Sam a tight smile. It was Dean's only tell that he was feeling nervous about the treatment and Sam smiled back what he hoped was an encouraging smile.

Dean was lead into a room with a large technical looking machine in it. The nurse explained what the machine did and what he could expect. Dean took his upper clothes off when asked to and the nurse helped him lay down in the correct position. She gave him some dark glasses to put on and asked him if he wanted music on.  
"Only if you have an eighty's rock station." Dean joked.  
"Better than that, we have the best of the eighty's CDs we can play if you like."  
"Sounds good."  
"Okay. All you have to do is lie still. It's alight if you fall asleep. I will come and get you when the time is up."  
Dean lay back and listened to the music trying to ignore the sounds of the machine pumping rads into him.

Dean emerged half an hour later looking the same except for a slight redness to the right side of his neck. He didn't even have time to sit next to Sam before a nurse came to get them for chemotherapy. The nurse was covered from head to foot in heavy safety gear that unnerved Sam slightly. Sam walked with them to a cubicle where the nurse got Dean to sit in a chair with high armrests. The nurse introduced herself as Sandy and she immediately began preparing the IV fluids, hooking up the saline as she explained the process. She used so many swabs and moved so fast Sam was losing track even though she was telling them as she went.

She set up a cannula into the back of Dean's hand and showed them the port in the line where the drugs would go in. Sam saw Dean gulp several times even as he nodded. She gave Dean an anti-nausea tablet to take and some water. Sandy slid a pillow behind Dean's back to make him comfortable and excused herself saying the doctor would be right along as she wanted to see Dean before he started treatment. Sam went and sat on Deans left as the IV was set up on his right.

It was only matter of seconds before Doctor Hall stepped through the curtain.  
"Hello Dean. How are you feeling?"  
"About the same."  
"Okay, well as I explained on the phone we are going to administer on days one and fourteen. I know it doesn't sound like much but you will feel pretty sick while they are in your system. We will get blood from you every two weeks just to check how things are going with your cell counts. One thing we will have to watch for while you are being treated is depression. These drugs can get you down a bit so I urge you to get out and do something to make you feel better whenever you are up for it."  
Sam noticed she looked at him a lot as she was talking seeming to know he would be doing all the caring.

She went on to explain how the individual drugs would work and went over the side effects one more time. She gave them a chance to ask questions. Dean asked how Sam's test had gone.  
"It came back clear of any problems. Sam's in good health."  
Sam asked how soon Dean would start felling unwell.  
"Around an hour after they have been delivered. So Dean you will be finished in about three hours and you will be free for the weekend. Try to get some rest. I will leave you in the capable hands of the team. If you have any problems just let them know."  
Jane patted Dean's arm like they were old friends making Sam glad they had picked her.  
"Thanks Doc."  
"Thanks Jane."

Sandy came back as Jane said goodbye and left. She had all of Dean's drugs in a plastic bag with a bright green stripe. She set the first batch up and pushed the needle into the port in the line. As the needle clicked into the port Dean found it hard to swallow around a sudden lump in his throat._ This is it_, he thought,_ treatment has begun, no backing out now._ Dean felt Sam's hand close around his left.  
"Sammy, I told you I didn't need you to hold my hand." Dean said softly.  
"I'm not doing it for you Dean. I'm doing it for me."  
Sam could see a very light sheen on Dean's face. He thought Dean was doing very well considering what was happening to him. He was sure he would be a trembling mess if it was him.  
"It makes me feel better." Sam said with an encouraging smile.  
"All right then."

Sam handed Dean a bottle of cold water. Dean drank it down, his throat suddenly parched.  
"How was the radiotherapy ?"  
Dean liked holding onto Sam's hand as it took his attention away from the needle in the back of his hand. Of course he wouldn't tell Sam that. "Okay. They put some music on and I just lay there for a while."  
"Sounds boring."  
"Yeah, it kind of was."  
Sam kept up the small talk trying to distract Dean from all the drugs being pumped into him

After an hour, a lady who announced she was in charge of the nurse navigators came in to see Dean. She asked to see Dean alone and Sam moved to get up, but Dean kept hold of his hand pulling him back.  
"Sam stays." There was no way Dean was leaving Sam out now.  
"I just need to speak to you for a moment about your counseling."  
"Well that's fine because Sam is my councilor."  
Sam opened his mouth in surprise.  
"What do you mean?" she asked.  
"Sam is my brother and he will be counseling me if I need it."  
"Oh you will need it Mr. Archer. It's impossible to go through something this life changing on your own." She had a school teacher type lecturing voice.  
"I won't be alone. Sam will look after me."

Sam could hear the controlled venom in Dean's voice.  
"I don't think you understand what a tiring time this will be for you Mr. Archer. You will need someone experienced to help you through."  
"Sam's my brother and knows me better than anyone on the planet. He would be better than some stranger that hardly knows me."  
Sam felt himself blush slightly with pride.  
"But does your brother have any experience in counseling? Is he qualified?"  
Sam saw the corner of Dean eye twitch and recognized his brother had about enough of this conversation. All someone had to do was _imply _Sam was anything less than brilliant and he would get his back up quickly. He gripped Dean's hand a little harder to let him know he was there for him.

He was surprised to feel a slight squeeze back before Dean spoke again.  
"He has lived with me for longer than anyone and put up with my crap almost as long. He's _over _qualified." Dean's voice had a 'this subject is closed' ring to it.  
"I assure you Mr. Archer, nothing can prepare you _both_ for the emotional trauma you are about to endure…"  
"Sam is prepared for it and he is the only one I want to help me." Dean interrupted his voice as sharp as a knife.  
Sam saw her back off slightly. Smart move.  
"Alright Sam. I'll give you my card and you can give me a call if either of you need help. Otherwise there are nurses here trained in counseling to help you both."  
She left looking slightly put out and Dean chucked softly.

Sam turned and looked at Dean "You mean that Dean? About the counseling?"  
Dean squirmed slightly in his chair.  
"Sorry to do that to you Sammy, but I don't need some stranger giving me the pity parade. If I need to talk about anything, I _will_ come to you. That's what those big board shoulders are for, right? Dean nudged Sam softly and squeezed his hand.  
"Spot on Dean." Sam said softly with a small smile.  
He had all the ammunition he needed now if Dean suddenly refused his help.

Dean pushed his head up against the pillow and closed his eyes seeming emotionally spent. Sandy came back and pushed in more of his drugs. Sam saw Dean shiver and pulled his chair over so he was closer. He pushed his arm closer to Dean's still holding his hand so he could give Dean some warmth.  
"Do you want my jacket?"  
"No I'll be okay. Thanks."  
Sandy continued to push more drugs into Deans IV until she announced he was finished. Sandy took everything off and put a plaster over the tiny dot. She gave Dean a bag of things that they gave all cancer patients and more some anti-nausea tablets.

Dean got to his feet and stumbled slightly with lightheadedness. He passed it off with a tight smile saying it was from sitting still for so long. Sam steadied him and walked at his elbow as he went to the desk to make his radiotherapy appointments. He got booked in for three pm every day the following week meaning they didn't have to be back until two or so on Monday.

TBC


	37. Chapter 37 Sick

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 37 Sick

Treatment day one cont.

They went back to the apartment and while Sam put the bags in the car Dean got the sandwiches, water and a few things to eat on the road organized. Sam asked twice if he was still all right to go in the space of the five minutes it took for them to get ready. Dean went the toilet, not liking the redness when he peed but he knew it was the drugs. He took his camera to the front seat while Sam locked up the apartment and then they were off.

Dean took a few photos as they left Colorado Springs even getting one of Sam driving with the mountains in the background, though he had to scoot down and take it. Dean's stomach was tight with nausea before they left the city and he felt the sharp pain settle in his stomach knowing it would be with him while he had his treatment. He already felt tired and had a sick feeling throughout his body._ 'So it begins'_ he thought with a sigh. Sam frowned over in concern but Dean smiled to show he was okay. Sam kept the speed under the limit as they weren't due at the hotel until nine am the next morning, so plenty of time for once. Dean slept in the passenger seat most of the time waking with a soft groan every now and again. He would have a sip of water, take a photo or two, and fall back to sleep. Sam asked him each time how he felt, but except for a little nausea, and being tired he was okay. The perks of being a Winchester he guessed,used to pain and being sick from wounds and injury. Sam drove for three hours before stopping for fuel.

After he fueled up Sam went into the shop and bought some chocolate bars and drove them to a park to eat. Dean's roast beef sandwiches were to die for Sam decided as he took another huge bite of his. Sam pushed water and chocolate bars into Dean as well saying he had to eat while he felt like it.  
"Your _councilor_ says you have to eat these Dean."  
"I think my _councilor_ is pushing his luck and may get knocked out."  
Sam smiled. "Just eat Dean."  
Sam drove on until dinnertime and found a fairly nice diner to eat at after finally getting Dean to wake up after trying for more than three minutes. Sam was a little concerned as it was a lot longer than his normal response time. Dean was a little wobbly as he found his feet and rubbed the sleep from his eyes in that little boy lost look that he had when he first woke up. And Dean teased _him_ about the doe eyes when he wanted something. Dean could get anything he wanted if he asked for it in this condition. Pity he could barely string two words together.

Sam stayed at his elbow as he walked slowly into the eatery and found them a booth to sit in. They both sat and looked at the menus but Dean stopped looking after a minute and looked around the room. Sam saw Dean's eyes clear slightly as he found what he was after and he stood heading for the back of the room. Sam saw Dean enter the men's room and looked concerned for a moment before realizing they had been on the road for over six hours and would need to use the bathroom. Sam ordered coffee for them but differed the food order until Dean came back. When Dean came back he sat heavily and Sam could see by the dampness in his hair that he had splashed water on his face.  
"Dean are you okay?"  
"I'm fine."  
"Did you throw up?"  
"Yeah. But it was only a little and I feel much better."  
Sam grabbed Dean's hand on the table and squeezed making Dean look up at him with a frown.  
"You sure?" Sam had noticed Dean looked a little white.  
"I'm good Doctor Sam. Let's eat." Dean took his hand back but much gentler than Sam expected.

They ordered and when the food came Sam was surprised the way Dean tucked into his food. He was just about shoveling food in and Sam tapped Dean's knee with his under the table and raised his eyebrows.  
"That white flat thing is the plate. Just in case you suck it into your mouth and don't know what it is."  
Dean swallowed his food and considered raising a finger but changed tack and gave Sam a huge grin. "That was actually funny Sammy. Just wait a second and I'll laugh."  
Dean went back to his food chewing a great mouthful then opening his mouth to show Sam all the chewed up food.  
"Ha!" Dean barked and continued to chew.

Sam smiled fondly at Dean. He thought all the years of living with him would have desensitized him against Dean's humor but instead he wanted it as much as he could get. Particularly now that Dean was sick. They finished their meal with Dean even putting away some pie before they got back on the road. Dean stayed awake for an hour picking on Sam's music and joking with him as they pointed out things on the road they were normally in too much of a hurry to see. Dean was telling Sam about a hunt he had done when Sam was at school one second and asleep with his head against the window the next.

Sam put his hand on Dean's chest to make sure he was okay. He had gone down so fast it was a little startling.  
"Just finish that later Dean." Sam muttered then noticed he had a hand on Dean's hard pec muscles, very warm through his T shirt.  
As Sam pulled his hand back his fingers scraped across Dean's left nipple and he blushed furiously as he snatched the hand back and snapped his head back to the front. After a few seconds he looked back to find Dean hadn't moved from where he was slumped against the window. Sam breathed out relaxing slightly and almost laughing with relief. _'Dean was right I am a prude_' he thought to himself. Sam stopped for fuel without waking Dean but at one in the morning Dean woke with a start and asked Sam to pull over. Dean had just got the door open when he vomited loudly onto the ground. He held onto the door through the heaves until he was under control then used a foot to kick gravel over the vomit.

Sam was holding a bottle of water out when he shut the door.  
"Okay?"  
"Damn that pie was good to."  
"You're worried about the pie?"  
"Of course. It was nice pie."  
Was Dean sulking?  
"We can get you more."  
"Maybe in the morning."  
Sam noticed Dean had a hand against his stomach.  
"You gonna hurl again?"  
"I hope not."  
"Just let me know and I can stop."

They drove on, Dean falling asleep minutes after the car got rolling. Sam stopped at four am and parked in a road stop for a quick nap because his eyes were starting to close of their own accord. He got going after a refreshing three hours sleep and Dean didn't wake until he had them an hour out of the canyon for breakfast. Sam woke Dean after he had filled the car, bought sandwiches, and coffee and stopped at an empty public park. Dean stumbled out of the car hitting his head on the doorframe. He felt like he had been in the car for days not hours. He groaned as he leaned against the car and tried to stretch the stiffness out.

Sam left the breakfast on the hood of the car and came around behind him and rubbed his hands down Dean's back.  
"I'm okay." Dean grizzled stepping away from Sam but Sam followed him holding him by the shoulder with one hand and rubbing with the other.  
"Dude, could you be more gay?"  
Sam kept up the massage. "And I'm the prude." Sam mumbled sighing. "Remember? You agreed to let me help. This is my help."  
Dean stopped squirming and relaxed against the car. Damn, it did feel better. After a few minutes Dean nodded to show Sam he felt better and he stumbled around to the hood and sat down on the edge.  
"Thanks Sammy."  
He smiled to show he meant it. They had their breakfast, then Dean told Sam what road to take to get them to the hotel. Sam was impressed with the hotel as they pulled up. It was a new hotel on the South rim. He hadn't expected such a nice place on short notice.

TBC


	38. Chapter 38 Rub

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 38 Rub

Treatment day one cont.

Dean checked them in and they went up to their room to settle in. Sam gave a low whistle when he saw the room. It had two queens in a spacious room with a large window and a spa in the bathroom. There was a nice table with two comfy chairs by the window and a couch in front of the TV. Dean dropped his bag on the bed near the door.  
"Sorry about the one room. It's all they had on short notice."  
"It's cool Dean."  
"Yeah we're kind of used to it right?"  
"Dean this is great. Really. Great job."

Dean went into the bathroom and turned the water on for a spa. When it was near to full he tipped some bubble mix into the water. Sam had unpacked his laptop and was sitting at the table drinking cold water. Dean walked in and grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him along to the bathroom.  
"What Dean?"  
"It's all yours."  
"What?"  
"Take a spa Sammy. It will do you good after all the driving you've done."  
Sam looked unsure.  
"It's my turn to help you a little Sammy."  
Dean's tone was businesslike as he slid Sam's jacket off him then went back to the room. The hairs on the back of Sam's neck stood up at Dean's proximity when he had taken the jacket.

Sam shrugged and slid his T Shirt off just as Dean came in with fresh boxers and a T Shirt from his bag. Sam stood awkwardly realizing he was standing without a shirt on.  
"Come on Sammy. Off with your clothes then take a soak. When you get out, take a couple of hours sleep. I'm going out for a walk, might help with the kinks."  
Sam felt like he was stark naked. "Why don't you take the bath Dean and I can sleep."  
"You will sleep better with a tub first, believe me. I want to go have a walk and take a few photos. Relax man. I won't go to the canyon without you."  
"Are you sure you feel up to it?"  
"Yeah. I'm okay. But if I start to feel bad I'll come back."  
"Make sure you do."  
Dean shut the door softly, leaving Sam to it.

Dean went downstairs and walked down to where the Impala was parked and got behind the wheel. Dean drove for a few minutes back the way they had come in and found a nice spot just off the road where he parked the car and got out. He took some photos of the car and then some of the surrounding area. He took the car back to the hotel and walked around the hotel taking a few photos. He visited the hotel gift shop where he bought Sam a couple of T Shirts and himself some bottles of cold water. When he returned to the room Sam was in bed but he turned over when Dean came in.  
"Hey Dean."  
"Hey you okay?"  
"Yeah. Have a nice walk?"  
"Yep. Have a nice spa?"  
"Yeah. If we ever have a house, we should totally get one."

Dean laughed softly as he connected his camera to the laptop to download the images. Sam sat up slightly. "Thanks for doing the salt."  
Dean had salted the doors and windows before he left, just in case.  
"No problem."  
Dean looked over at Sam. He sounded like he had something on his mind. Sam sighed and lay back down. Dean got up and walked over.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah I feel wiped out and need a couple of hours sleep but I feel too tense. It's weird; I was okay when I got out of the spa. "  
Sam scrunched his back up then let it lose.  
"You want me to rub your back?"  
Sam looked up with a start. Dean looked surprised at his own suggestion. '_What did I say?'  
_"You said that was gay, Dean."  
"I was kidding around. If it works I'm happy to do it. You drove all the way here it's the least I can do." '_Stop talking now dumb mouth,_' he thought.  
"If you don't mind."  
Sam was taken aback with Dean's offer not sure if he was going to get a real rub or Dean was playing some kind of trick on him.  
"Okay." Dean said slowly.

Dean went to the bathroom and come back with a small bottle of skin lotion. He had no idea why he was offering to do this but as he has said Sam _had_ done all the driving.  
"Throw that shirt off, Sammy." Dean said lightly with more confidence than he felt.  
Sam looked unsure.  
"Sam, I have seen your back before you know. No big deal."  
Sam pulled the shirt off and scrunched it under his neck as he rolled onto his chest. Dean toed off his boots and climbed onto the bed. Sam looked around with concern as Dean straddled his thighs and let some lotion drop onto his hands. Dean rubbed the lotion between his hands to warm it then started rubbing Sam's back from above his boxers up to his wide shoulders. At first Dean's hands were light and unsure but they soon became more confident as they sought out the sore muscles seeming to know where they were. Sam felt like he was melting through the bed as Dean found the knots behind his neck and kneaded them with nimble fingers. '_Jesus that's great_' he thought as his body relaxed fully.

Dean's leg's felt Sam's warmth as his hands moved over Sam's soft still bath warm skin. He was hyperaware of the parts of his fingers that were rough from over work and he tried to keep those off Sam's skin. He smoothed over the skin looking for the tight sore spots. Sam let out a groan unable to hold in how good he now felt.  
"You okay there Sammy?" Dean's fingers lifted off Sam's back quickly worried he was doing him harm.  
"Hell yes, Dean. Don't stop. It's great, where did you learn that?"  
"No Idea. You are my first. I thought I was hurting you." He chuffed out a laugh.  
Dean's hands went back to work.  
"Defiantly _not_."  
"Just let me know if it hurts."  
Dean had once gone out with a masseuse for two whole days before they had to leave town. Dean had enough massages in those couple of days to get an idea of what felt good. But he never in his wildest dreams thought he would ever be massaging his brothers back. And that he actually liked doing it.

Sam nodded as he let his head drop back to the pillow. He was vaguely aware of the heat on his sheet covered legs that was coming through from Dean's legs. He was more aware of his dick thickening between his legs and he moved his hips discreetly so he felt a little less pressure there.

TBC


	39. Chapter 39 Photogenic

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 39 Photogenic

Ten minutes later Sam was snoring softly into the pillow. Dean went to the bathroom to wash his hands after tossing a blanket over his brother. Dean went back to the laptop and looked at his photos as he sipped water. He picked up his camera and used the instruction book to go through some of the different functions on it. Dean kept glancing over to his brothers sleeping form as he read. He felt strangely happy that he had been able to soothe Sam to sleep when he had been unable to fall asleep on his own. Even more so when he began to snore softly. After an hour Dean started to feel horribly sick and ten minutes later was staring over the toilet hoping his stomach would settle. He lost his battle moments later but kept his vomiting as quiet as possible knowing Sam would need the sleep. Dean cleaned up after himself and changed his shirts after brushing his teeth. He still felt pretty ordinary but Sam would have planned something for the afternoon so he wanted to be ready when he was. He took a couple of anti-nausea tablets and sat on the small couch with his arms folded across his stomach letting his chin fall on his chest as he closed his eyes for a quick rest.

Sam woke up to find Dean sitting on the couch with his eyes closed in sleep. Other than the fact that his eyes were closed Dean looked like he would be ready to go at a moment's notice. Then Sam noticed than Dean had his jacket on and pulled around him for warmth. Sam frowned as he scrutinized the way his brother was sitting. He defiantly looked like he was in pain. It would be impossible to tell if he wasn't Dean's brother and didn't know him so well. Just a slight pull of his lips was his only tell. He rose from the bed and took one step before Dean's head snapped up and he blinked sleepily at Sam. Sam felt like a deer in the headlights realizing that he again had no top on but Dean's chin dropped back on his chest and his eyes closed. Sam breathed out and he went to his bag for a shirt forgetting he had one on the bed mixed in with the bed clothes.

Sam had just opened the zip when Dean spoke making him jump slightly.  
"There are two new shirts in there for you Sammy."  
Sam looked over and saw that Dean's eyes were still closed and his breathing slow. It looked like he had just talked in his sleep. Sam grabbed the two new shirts liking both of them and slipped one on. He put on the green pants like Dean's, socks and boots.  
"Hey Dean, want to go out for a bit?"  
"Yeah okay."  
Dean opened his eyes and stood slowly, scooping up his camera and making sure the battery was charged before following his brother out the door. Sam drove them to the North Rim of the Canyon then drove along a rough 17-mile dirt road to Point Sublime. Dean bitched about damage to his baby when Sam turned onto the gravel road but Sam told Dean that the road had been done up a year ago and was much better than it used to be. He told Dean the road used to be four wheel drives only. Dean calmed down after he saw how much better the road was and the small empty parking lot was paved.

Dean got out slowly and took a few photos of the Impala surrounded by rock. Even though the car was dusty Dean thought she looked great in the afternoon sunlight. Dean tried to get Sam to sit on the hood for a photo but Sam refused saying they were burning daylight. Dean sighed and followed Sam on the short five minute hike to a point where they were surrounded on all sides by the Grand Canyon. Sam let out a breath. He had been there once before but it still took his breath away. Dean sat beside him on a rock and they sat and enjoyed the view for more than half an hour before Dean raised the camera and took some photos.

Dean got a couple of Sam sitting on the rock before Sam realized what Dean was doing and put up a hand.  
"Okay one together then."  
"What?" Sam was surprised Dean would allow his photo to be taken.  
"It's got a timer, Sammy."  
Dean placed the camera on a rock ledge and pressed a couple of buttons. The camera started a beeping sound and Dean came back to where Sam was sitting and sat next to him. The camera took the photo as both of them looked over at it.  
"One more."  
Dean jumped up and touched a few buttons. He came running back to Sam with a grin and flung an arm around Sam's shoulders. Sam was caught off guard almost falling off the rock in surprise then he grinned at Dean forgetting about the camera as Dean grinned back at him. Dean retrieved the camera and Sam asked to see the pictures. The first one encompassed them from feet to the top of their heads and showed the canyon in the background. The second one was much more personal and was a close up from their waists up and showed them smiling widely at each other with the redness of the canyon rocks and blue sky behind them. The image brought a tear to his eye and it was by and far the best photo he had ever seen.

They sat for a few minutes longer and then walked back to the car. Sam was about to get in behind the wheel but Dean stopped him with a hand and held the camera out.  
"What Dean?" Sam asked.  
"Me and my baby."  
"You want me to take it?"  
"Yeah."  
"You would be better off setting the timer."  
"I will set it up for you. Point and shoot."  
Dean made some adjustments and focused the camera.  
"Just press the button half down to give it a second to focus then all the way down." He instructed.

He handed it to Sam and moved to the hood where he slid his bottom up with his leg to one side. Sam looked through the lens and was stunned at the vision before him. Even though Dean was sick he looked fantastic as he schooled his features into a soft smile. Sam pressed the button twice, then twice more barley aware of what he was doing. He moved the camera back and looked at the picture. Dean looked like a model sitting in the bright afternoon sunlight. He was taken with how photogenic the bastard was.

TBC


	40. Chapter 40 Tourists

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 40 Tourists

Dean came forward and gently took the camera from Sam's hands. Sam was expecting Dean to look at the photo he had just taken but he grabbed Sam by the arm and pulled him to the hood and sat him down. Dean moved back and sighted Sam in the frame. It was Dean's turn to suck in a breath at how beautiful his brother looked sitting on the hood. The slight wind was pushing Sam's hair back from his face and he looked tanned and healthy. Dean took several photos changing the camera angle then looked around him until he found a chest high ledge in the surrounding rock.  
"Stay there."  
He re focused the camera and set the timer, once he set it down on the rock. He sat next to Sam on the hood. Sam felt a warm glow at Dean sitting so close to him and slid his arm around him. Sam couldn't help himself and squeezed Dean to him and they were both laughing as the camera took the picture.

Dean went to stand and get the camera but Sam pulled Dean to him laughing as Dean's feet tangled for a second in his. Sam stood and gave Dean a brief hug caught up in the moment.  
"You feeling okay, Dean?" Sam searched his face as he pulled back noticing it was slightly sweaty but it could have been the sun.  
"Yeah."  
"Feel like a drive?"  
"Yeah okay. Where to?"  
"The west rim. I have a booking so we should get going."

Dean collected his camera and Sam drove them west. Sam drove them to a pick up point and parked the car. There was a Hummer four by four waiting for them and they got in for a private tour of the western area that Sam had set up. The driver took them down to the river bank and Dean took some breathtaking shots of the landscape and of Sam sitting on the waters edge. Dean even held the camera at arms length and took a shot of himself with the water in the background making Sam laugh with surprise. He had never seen Dean take a photo of himself and even as handsome as he was he rarely let his photo be taken. He even used the same passport photo for years for ID's. Sam felt like a tourist for one of the few times in his life. He smiled as Dean clicked away on his camera with a soft smile on his face when he wasn't concentrating on camera settings.

They were taken back to the Impala and Sam drove them to a steak house that was on the way back to the hotel. They both enjoyed the relaxed atmosphere and Dean put away more than he had in a long time even having salad with his steak for the health benefits. He still managed to screw his nose up and asked why rabbits did it to themselves. They went back to the hotel where Sam ran Dean a spa insisting he relax while Sam watched TV.

Dean relaxed in the spa, until his stomach hurt painfully, and he climbed out just in time to throw up into the toilet. Sam heard Dean's heaving and went to the bathroom, pushing open the door to find Dean, with a towel around his hips bending over the toilet. Sam balked in the doorway at seeing Dean so close to being naked but then his concern for Dean overrode it and he rushed to his side. Sam held onto Dean's shoulder and back very aware of the smooth, slippery skin under his fingers. Dean heaved until he felt like his stomach was coming out of his mouth.

Sam felt for him as he held him up. Dean leaned back taking deep breaths with tears running down his face. Sam had never seen his brother looking so vulnerable. It hit him how hard it was going to be to see his brother so sick all the time. He helped him up to the sink and he washed his mouth out a few times. Sam grabbed a fresh towel and dried Dean's hair, ignoring Dean's protests. The poor guy was having trouble standing he was so weak from vomiting so Sam helped him to the bedroom after giving his skin a quick dry. Except where the towel was covering of course. Sam flicked the covers back on Dean's bed and pushed him in towel and all.

He went to Dean's bag and pulled out a pair of boxers and took them over to him.  
"Tablets in the side pocket Sammy."  
While Dean worked his underwear on Sam went to his bag for a T shirt and the anti-nausea tablets in the side pocket. When he came back to Dean he was lying on his side with the towel thrown on the floor. Sam picked the towel up and hung it back in the bathroom, earning a muttered."Thanks."  
He went back to check on Dean to find the T shirt was still lying on the bed where he left it and the tablets gone.

Dean was still lying on his side holding his stomach. He rolled his face towards Sam.  
"I'm okay now. Just need a rest."  
Despite his normal hatred of anyone hovering over him when he was sick Dean felt fine with Sam being so close and helping him. Maybe he was finally acknowledging he would need the help or the fact he promised Sam he could help. Whatever it was made it easier for Dean just lie down and concentrate on moving as little as possible until the tablets kicked in and he felt better.  
"You look hot. How do you feel?"  
"Cold."  
Sam pulled the covers loosely over him and pressed the back of his hand to his forehead. "You feel like you have a fever."  
Dean nodded wearily.  
Sam moved to the door."I'm going down to the car to get the first aid kit."  
Dean nodded again and curled up in the bed.

TBC


	41. Chapter 41 Questions

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 41 Questions

When Sam came back with the kit, Dean had thrown the covers off and was lying on his back. Sam went over and saw Dean's left arm was thrown over his face and he could just make out that his eyes were shut. Sam found his eyes going to Dean's left side. The muscles were stretched over his ribs and his six pack looked hard and defined after being used to throw up. Sam's eyes followed the very light colored, fine hair below his navel that made its way down to his low slung boxers. Sam suddenly realized he was staring and gave a light cough and bent down as if nothing had happened. Dean pulled his arm off his face and looked up as Sam motioned with the thermometer that he wanted Dean to open up. Dean opened his mouth for the devise and Sam got water and painkillers while he waited for a reading. It beeped and Sam slipped it out of Dean's mouth before he could grab it.  
"One hundred and one. Congratulations you have a mild fever."  
"Fantastic. Do I get a prize?"  
"Yes you do." Sam gave Dean pain killers and water.

Dean washed the tablets down and looked up at Sam.  
"Sorry Sammy. Go back to your movie, I'll be okay." Dean curled back up on his left side. Sam walked around the bed and sat on the bed behind Dean. Dean lifted his head to see what Sam was doing. Sam kept his eyes on the TV as he lowered himself to his elbow and put a hand on Dean's back and rubbed up and down. Dean put his head down with a sigh but then raised it up again.  
"Sammy thanks. But you don't have to."  
"I know but I want to. I know we have a long way to go as far as excepting help and comfort from each other, but I can do it if you can. "  
"I can try." Dean pondered.  
"Maybe we can pretend to be kids again, we were good at it then."  
Sam gave Dean's back a light push. "See, you can play along. You are a fantastic big brother and one thing I remember about my childhood is that you were always there for me when I needed you. It was like having a super cool father. I bragged so much to the few friends I ever had."  
Dean gave a light laugh.  
"But seriously Dean, take the help when you can get it, okay? I will to."  
Dean turned more towards Sam. "You really are committed to this aren't you?"  
"Yes I am Dean. I'm committed to you." It sounded kind of corny as it came out of his mouth but he meant it.

To Sam's surprise Dean nodded and looked away with a small smile. Sam's heart clenched with pain. He looked down again worrying his bottom lip before looking up at Dean's face.  
"You okay?" Dean asked with a frown.  
"Dean...how do you do it?"  
Dean turned more towards Sam again. "Do what?"  
"How do you keep going when things are crap?"  
Dean's face frowned with seriousness. He stared at Sam for a moment before replying very softly.  
"I told you Sammy, one day at a time."

Sam sighed. "I know Dean, but you've been through so much in your life, and you just keep getting back up. All the weight you have carried and now you get ...cancer?" The word came out in strangled whisper.  
Dean looked Sam in the eye. "I've got something to fight for I guess Sammy. That's the only thing that gets me through the supernatural _and_ all the rest."  
Sam had tears in his eyes as he looked down then back up to Dean's face.  
"It's me right?"  
Dean had to lean in to hear Sam's whisper.  
"Yeah Sammy. No matter what we say and do, I want to be around to protect my baby brother. Even if he can take care of himself."  
Sam's tears fell at Dean's words. Sam felt like his emotions were slipping through his fingers as he tried to hold them back. Dean did something that made Sam's thin emotional shield dissolve in an instant. He reached over and pulled Sam to him by the shoulder.

Sam couldn't remember many times that he needed the comfort of his brothers touch more than right then. He was sure there had been plenty of times but this one was right up there for the moment. Sam was aware of Dean's strong bare chest as he hugged him back.  
"It's going to be okay Sammy. I'll get better and we will be back on the road." Dean spoke softly into Sam's ear and ran a hand through his hair, a gesture from their youth.  
Sam realized Dean was again comforting him, he pulled back slightly.  
"I'm sorry Dean. I need to be here for you and you are doing it for me, again."  
"I will ask when I need it remember? So until then..."  
Dean pulled Sam back into the hug and he felt better now and more aware of Dean's naked shoulder as he leaned into him. Sam was the one to break the hug and moved back letting Dean roll back over. Sam kept rubbing up and down Dean's back until he fell to sleep then tossed a sheet over his warm body judging the room to be warm enough.

Sam sat and watched TV still thinking about the way he had been looking at Dean's bare body. It was Sam's way to think things to death and this was no different. He loved his brother, there was no denying it, but this was something strange he had never felt before. Having feelings other than brotherly would be dangerous and could get him hurt. Even though Dean had said more than once they were more than brothers he didn't kid himself that Dean would have feelings other than brotherly and protection. He couldn't help that his eyes keep looking over to Dean's sleeping form. Eventually he went to bed facing Dean, his eyes resting on his brother's sheet covered back as he drifted off.

TBC


	42. Chapter 42 Airborne

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 42 Airborne

Sam woke the next morning with a very bad case of morning wood. He looked over and saw Dean's bare back and found himself aching for release. Dean had thrown the sheet off, his boxers had slid down his narrow hips, and his arms were up near his head. The sight of Deans lean back down to the start of his bottom made Sam almost groan as his hand automatically went to his boxers and grabbed up his erection. Dean's arm tightened around his head and the muscles in his back moved and accentuated in the early morning light and Sam had to grit his teeth as his hand stroked quickly only a few times before he released with a barley contained groan. Sam stumbled out of bed as fast as his jelly feeling legs would allow and grabbed up fresh boxers on the way to the shower. When Sam came out Dean was awake and sitting on the couch watching TV with a T Shirt and boxers on. Sam was suddenly aware he was in his boxers only and had just jerked of to his brother's bare back. Dean looked up with a smile and Sam saw his eyes flick down Sam's bare body making his blush deepen. Dean got up and grabbed his clothes that sat waiting on his bag and moved in for a shower.

Dean shut the door with a snap breathing out a held in breath. He was sure Sam had seen him looking at his long lean body. Dean had a quick shower and dressed, staying with the green cargo pants and a black T shirt. Sam was dressed and talking on the hotel phone when Dean came out. Sam stepped close to Dean when he got off the phone.  
"Hey Dean. You sleep okay?"  
"Yeah great. Best for a while. You?"  
"Yeah good. How are you feeling?"  
"Okay, why?"  
"Breakfast is on the way up then we have an appointment this morning after we eat. You might want to take some of those tablets and no, I'm not telling."

Dean snapped his mouth shut and Sam laughed.  
"Please?"  
Dean looked up at Sam with his best impersonation of doe eyes Sam had ever seen. He laughed back.  
"No way, Dean."  
Dean gave Sam an exaggerated pout that had Sam staring at his lips, licking his own as Dean marched to his bag and pulled out the tablets. While they waited for breakfast Dean downloaded the photos from the day before into his file on Sam's laptop. Sam came over and looked at the photos as Dean sorted them into their own folders amazed at how neat Dean was being with the images.

Sam thought the photos of the canyon were great, worthy of being on postcards. The ones of Dean and him sitting together on the bonnet of the car were fantastic. Dean had a genuine smile, even his teeth looked fantastic and around his eyes were crinkled. Even the one he had taken of Dean looked great. Dean looked like he was in an advertisement or something. He even liked the one of himself on the hood of the car. He normally hated seeing his own picture. Dean had managed to make him look fantastic.  
"Hey, we should get these printed out Dean."  
"Which ones?"  
"All of them."  
Dean looked skeptical.  
"They are great Dean."

Dean opened his mouth to respond but there was a knock on the door and Sam went to let breakfast in. They ate breakfast together at the table then packed and checked out. They went down to the car where Sam took the wheel and drove them to the west rim. On the way there, Sam asked Dean three times if he had taken his tablets. He pulled up behind a metal building and Sam told Dean to wait while he went in. He was only gone a few minutes before he came back for Dean.

Sam made sure Dean had his camera and led the way around the building and Dean came face to face with a helicopter. Sam felt him hesitate for a second then keep walking behind him. Dean wanted to run the other way but he didn't want to look like a chickenshit when his brother had gone to all the trouble of setting it up. The pilot jumped out of the craft and shook hands with both of them. He explained the emergency procedure to them then the seat belts and head phone set up. Dean found it hard to concentrate but did the best he could. Sam motioned for Dean to jump in first so that he couldn't run off then jumped in behind him. Dean fumbled with the seat belt with nervous fingers and finally did it up as Sam put his on. They put the head phones on as the blades started to turn. Dean was surprised that they were flying alone as the craft looked like it could take two or three other people but he was happy they were alone in case he threw up or flipped out. Dean pulled his camera out to distract himself and took a photo of Sam to keep his mind off the fast spinning blades above him.

Sam kept his bare forearm next to Dean's for support. He was feeling a little bit like an asshole for springing this on him when he knew Dean hated to fly but he knew it would be worth it. Dean was keeping himself busy with his camera when the pilots voice came through the headset letting them know they were taking off. As they lifted off Sam felt a swooping in his belly and a hand clamp down on his forearm. He looked over to find Dean staring straight ahead with his camera clutched to his chest with his other hand. Sam put his hand over Dean's to show him it was okay. Dean smiled back weakly but Sam saw how wide Dean's eyes were. The craft leveled off and moved forward with the pilot talking in their ears. The pilot pointed out great landmarks for them and Dean finally bought the camera up for another photo after five minutes.

Dean's stomach settled back to its normal soreness after he got used to the motion of the helicopter and he started to enjoy himself despite the fact he was in the air. He had time to think that Sam had gone to some trouble to tee this flight up hoping he would enjoy it. He knew by the openness of the chopper that it was made for taking photos out of. He gripped Sam's arm and waited until Sam turned to face him.  
"Thanks." Dean mouthed.  
Sam grinned showing his huge dimples that had Dean grinning back at him. Dean smacked the back of Sam's hand with his knuckles and Sam nudged him in the ribs. Dean took lots of photos during the flight making sure to get a few of Sam and startling the crap out of him by throwing an arm around him and reversing the camera for a shot of them together.

When they landed instead of making a fuss of being back on solid ground like he did after the very few plane rides he had been on Dean took a photo of Sam with the chopper. Sam took one of Dean next to the chopper as well still amazed that Dean let him do it.

TBC


	43. Chapter 43 Skywalk

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 43 Skywalk

Sam drove them back to Eagle Point and stopped at the _Skywalk_. Sam had reserved tickets to the glass bridge which got them on fairly quick considering there was a line due to the limit of one hundred and twenty people allowed on it at a time. Of course Sam knew all the statistics on the glass bridge and sprouted on about how many Boeing 747s it could take and how many feet above the river it was. Dean silenced him with a hand on his bicep and told him to relax and enjoy the view. Dean took more photos and managed to get one of Sam standing by himself, looking like he was walking on air.

They went back to the locker area and slipped off the shoe covers and got their belongings. Sam pushed Dean to go to the the visitor's center and do the tourist type things like the museum, theater and gift shop. Sam refused to let Dean buy postcards or photos the gift shop had insisting Dean's were better. Dean bought Sam another T shirt and a hat. And Sam bought two T Shirts for his brother and a hat for Bobby. Sam had reservations for late lunch at the observation deck restaurant which was fairly classy. Dean took his anti-nausea tablets so that he would be okay during lunch. Dean had enjoyed his weekend and wanted to make sure Sam knew it. He suggested they stop at Point Sublime again on the way home.

As they sat on the same rock as the day before, looking at the view. Dean let an arm drop around Sam's shoulder and pulled Sam's shoulder into his left side.  
"Thanks Sammy. You made the weekend one to remember. I appreciate it, I really do. We should do it again."  
"What come back?"  
Sam liked the heat of Dean's arm across his back. It was comforting pleasant warmth.  
"No, I mean a few weekends away while we are staying put."  
"You mean that?" Sam raised an eyebrow and lifted his arm to lay across Dean's back and gave him a squeeze.  
"Yeah. We could do a few short trips, see the sights for a change."  
Sam's grin split his face. "Cool. As long as you let me organize them. You don't even get to organize the hotel."  
Sam looked excited but Dean frowned.  
"Did I do a crap job?"  
"You did a great job Dean, but I want you to relax and rest."

Dean sighed and Sam was prepared for Dean to argue the point but to his great surprise Dean simply nodded and pulled Sam to his feet. They walked back to the car and headed back to Colorado Springs. Once they were clear of the canyon and out on the open road, Dean turned to Sam with a grin.  
"Hey guess what?"  
Sam looked over at Dean with a raised eyebrow. "What Dean?"  
"We're heading _home_." Dean tapped Sam in the side.  
Sam laughed "You look excited."  
"I am. Weird hey? I miss the place after two days."  
Sam smiled liking that Dean called it home and looked forward to getting back. "No I hear you. I'm looking forward to getting back too."

They had only been on the road an hour when Dean curled up against the door and fell to sleep. Sam glanced over every now and again to make sure his older sibling was okay. He called a halt at eight o'clock for dinner and found a diner after he had filled the car. He woke Dean gently and waited for him to wake fully before they went inside to eat. Dean was quiet and sleepy looking as he ate slowly, hardly touching his food. Sam thought he looked cute with his hair all messy but kept a close eye on Dean when he used the bathroom then slumped back in the passenger seat. Sam turned to Dean as he scrubbed a hand across his face.  
"Not feeling the best?"  
Dean sighed. "Tired. Bit sore."  
"Try to get some sleep."  
"Ha! That's all I do."  
"Don't worry about it Dean. You've carried more and done more work for longer than I can remember. Just take a back seat for five minutes. I seriously don't mind, in fact I like it."  
Sam slapped Dean lightly on the thigh then held his forearm across his body expecting retaliation but Dean just laughed softly and leaned against the door, shutting his eyes with a mumbled '_when you least expect it'_ telling Sam Dean was saving it for later.

Dean woke with a start sometime later and had no time to tell Sam to pull over before he was throwing the door open and vomiting on the road. Sam pulled over quickly, happening to be next to a fair sized pull over point. Sam jumped out of the car and ran around to where Dean was just hanging on to the door almost falling out. Sam held Dean's shoulders up as he worked through the heaves.

Dean stumbled out of the car once he had finished and shuffled down the length of the car where he crouched down next to the back tire. Before he had time to sit on the loose gravel Sam sat underneath him and pulled him to his chest opening his legs so Dean was sitting on the ground between his legs. Dean was still weak from throwing up and had nothing left but still tried to pull away from Sam not wanting Sam to see him weak and trembling. Sam pulled him back to him by the shoulders talking softly.  
"Just relax Dean, nice and easy. We are away from the road so no one will see."

TBC


	44. Chapter 44 Comfort

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 44 Comfort

With his head hanging down on his chest Dean was struggling to pull in breaths and his hands went to his chest. His throat was beginning to burn with effort and he felt his heart speeding up in his chest. Sam felt Dean struggling and put a hand on his forehead and pulled Dean's head back over his shoulder opening his airway up. Dean's body went limp and Sam quickly looked into his face thinking he had passed out but Dean's eyes were open as he pulled in breaths and nodded weakly. Dean felt like he was having a panic attack and concentrated on getting control of himself.

Sam held his brother to him letting him get control. He was concentrating so hard on Dean's breathing that he didn't realize for a few minutes that he was rocking Dean very slightly.  
"Sorry Dean." He stopped his rocking and sat still. "I have no idea why I was doing that."  
Dean turned his head towards Sam and spoke softly. "I used to do it to you when you feel over and hurt yourself when you were little."  
Sam nodded remembering back. "Oh yeah. I think it was pretty often when I was about eight."  
"Yeah you were clumsy." Dean's voice was barley heard rasp. "I don't think you grew out of it."  
"Ha, ha."

Sam handed Dean the bottle of water he had snagged out of the car when Dean had stumbled out. Dean washed his mouth out spitting the water out, then drinking a little down.  
"Sorry Sammy I haven't had a panic attack since I was six or seven."  
"You had a panic attack when you were that young?"  
"The first time dad left me alone with you when he went on a hunt. The responsibility freaked me out for a minute that's all." Dean's voice was soft as he spoke.  
"How did you get over it?"  
Dean shrugged. "I had to just man up and calm down. My little brother was depending on me." Dean smiled softly.  
"Man, I'm sorry Dean."  
"Not your fault Sammy, you know that."

Dean rubbed a hand up Sam's arm quickly showing him as he normal did with actions that he believed what he said. Sam squeezed Dean harder for a second letting him know he loved him too. Dean liked the comfort of his brother's arms around him but decided not to freak him out by outstaying his welcome. He pulled himself to his feet slowly and then turned and held out a hand for Sam. Sam took the hand but put very little pressure on Dean's hand as he stood. Dean stood next to the back passenger door as Sam kicked dirt over the spoiled ground and went to Dean's bag in the trunk and found his anti-nausea tablets. Sam pressed one into Dean's hand and he drank it down with water nodding his thanks.

Dean went to get in the car so they could get going but Sam put a hand on his arm and turned him around to face him, pushing him back against the side of the car. Dean felt a swoop in his lower belly he normally associated with having a hot girl step into his personal space. Sam was so close to him he would have stepped back if he could have but had to settle for pulling his head back. Sam gulped at how close to Dean he was and had to push himself to take a step and brush past Dean and lean against the car next to him.  
"Just take a few minutes for the pills to work, Dean. We are in no hurry."  
Dean nodded and stayed leaning against the car, thinking about the last few minutes without trying to.

Sam too was mulling over his feelings. He liked that he had been able to help Dean but the feeling he had when he had pushed him back against the car was overwhelming. He had felt like he wanted to kiss his brother. Man his head was mixed up. After a few minutes of being deep in their thoughts, Sam walked back to his door and they both climbed in together. Dean's stomach settled and he feel back to sleep within half an hour of being back on the road. Sam drove through stopping only for fuel wanting to get them home as fast as he could. They pulled into the carport at six am and staggered inside with their bags. Dean pointed Sam to the shower and he unpacked the bags, putting the dirty laundry on and storing the bags under the beds when he had them empty. While Sam was dressing, Dean made them some breakfast happy to be in his own kitchen. Dean tracked Sam down in his bedroom lying down almost asleep.  
"Hey Sammy. Eat this before you fall asleep."  
Dean stayed with Sam while he ate his omelet and promised to wake him up before it was time to go for radiotherapy.

Dean sat at the dining room table and uploaded the last of his photos from the trip to the laptop. He was quite happy with them and was grateful Sam had bought him the camera. When he was done playing around with them he tidied up the kitchen and gave it a clean. He cleaned the dining and living rooms, then the bathrooms as quietly as he could. Once he was finished tidying up his bedroom, the washing had finished and he hung it out. He was tired after doing all that, so he lay on the couch and watched TV. He started to fall asleep so he set the alarm on his watch before he fell asleep.

Dean woke up to his alarm getting up and having a quick shower before waking Sam. When Sam came out dressed and clean shaved Dean had coffee and a sandwich waiting for him and Sam wolfed them down sniffing the air.  
"What's that smell?"  
"Cleaning products."  
"You cleaned up? I thought something was different. Don't overdo it Dean." Sam looked around as he spoke.  
"Just doing it while I can."  
"You ready?"  
"Yep."  
They went to the hospital and Dean had his second radiotherapy treatment while Sam waited, playing a game on his new iPod, then they went back to the apartment.

TBC


	45. Chapter 45 Stripper

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Extra waring for the sex scene- sort of.

Chapter 45 Stripper

Dean snagged two beers from the fridge and pushed Sam out onto the deck where they sat in the chairs with their feet on the rail.  
"Should you be..." Sam motioned to the beer.  
"Probably not but I feel like hangin' with my little brother and havin' a beer so screw it."  
Sam laughed and knocked his beer on Dean's. Sam noticed Dean put the cold bottle against the right side of his neck.  
"How you feeling big brother?"  
"Tired. You?"  
"Tired as well. I slept better at the canyon."  
" Ha. I think it's the whole separate room thing. We will get over it eventually."

Sam nodded thoughtfully. "I hope so."  
"We will. You did okay at Stanford didn't you?"  
Sam groaned. "No not really." It had taken months to sleep more than three hours at a time when he had lived alone.  
Dean laughed at Sam's groan, he knew the feeling. At least he had his father's presence for a time when Sam left. Dean sighed and they sat together and shot the shit for a while before Dean got up to start dinner. Sam followed behind to help.  
"Fried rice and stir fry all right?"  
"Yeah. Can you show me? I wanna learn."

Dean got all the ingredients chopped up instructing Sam on what to do. Dean let Sam cook the stir fry standing close to him and giving him things he needed. While Dean set the table Sam dished the food up. They ate at the table in companionable silence. Sam helped Dean clean up and they finished by making coffee.  
"Hey Dean, can I look at the photos from the weekend?"  
"Help yourself."  
Sam hadn't seen the photos from the last day and Dean knew he would want to. While Sam looked at the photos Dean went and lay down on the couch turning on the TV.

Sam took a fair while looking at the photos marveling at how good they were and ordered copies of them through the Wal-Mart online facility he had used to order the others. When he went to the living room Dean was asleep on the couch looking all cute and cuddly all curled up. Sam watched TV looking at Dean as he slept next to him until he woke with a start and scrambled off the couch falling over and struggling to get up. Sam helped him up and Dean bolted out the door and moved quickly to the bathroom. Dean was only just able to flick the lid of the toilet up before he threw up nosily. Dean heaved until it felt like his insides were coming out and then some. When it finally subsided Dean had sweat running freely down his face and his T Shirt was wet with sweat.

Dean took a step back from the flushing toilet and yanked his T shirt over his head, wiped his face and let it fall to the floor. Dean had his jeans on and with his lost weight they were loose on him and while he had been bending over the toilet they had fallen way down his hips. Sam's eyes went straight to the dusting of light hair that led _down there. _Sam could even see where it started to thicken his jeans were so low. Sam again had the fleeting thought that Dean would make a great striper before he put an arm under his armpit and helped him down to the floor.  
"Just sit down and take it easy Dean. Big breaths in, hey buddy?"

Dean sat on the floor with his back on the tiled wall.  
"I'm not having a baby, Sammy." Dean squeezed out.  
Sam laughed but was distracted by Dean's bare torso and he passed Dean a towel to dry himself off. Dean used the towel and Sam found himself watching Dean waiting until his stomach settled before getting slowly up off the floor. His stomach still had a sharp, sick feeling to it that he was sure was the chemotherapy rather than the cancer. The drugs were making him sicker than the cancer and now he was starting to get tired and his mind was a little muddled. He could still think okay but he occasionally wondered where he was for a few seconds and sometimes lost track of what he was doing. He felt lucky he had Sam to keep him grounded.

Sam put a hand out and helped Dean to his feet trying not to look at his hard defined abs that stuck out as he breathed hard. Sam picked up Dean's T shirt and Dean held his hand out for it.  
"It's okay Dean, I'll put it in the laundry for you."  
"Thanks Sammy."  
Dean walked to the door and Sam noticed his low slung jeans showed the very start of the crack of his ass and Sam felt his dick twitch in his pants. Dean went to his room and stripped down to boxers before going back to the bathroom to wash up for bed. He decided not to bother with another T shirt as he would just have to take it off when he got into bed. He still felt pretty warm.

When he went in he walked straight into Sam who was still standing just inside the door way with Dean's T shirt in his hand. Dean over balanced and almost fell but Sam grabbed hold of him. Sam was very aware of Dean's soft bare skin as he held onto his shoulder and pulled him to him. Sam hugged Dean to his chest without thinking and held him there for a few seconds. Sam had a moment where his hands did what they wanted for a few seconds and he found himself stroking down Dean's warm back. Dean found himself hugging Sam back, purely on instinct and it took a few seconds for his befuddled brain to kick in and realize that Sam was stroking softly down his back and letting his head fall to Dean's shoulder, his warm breath on his shoulder.

Dean's brain clicked in and he wondered what he had done to set Sam off. Then he realized Sam wasn't crying but was breathing him in and running his big hands down his back. Sam suddenly felt awkward as he realized he was feeling his brother up but Dean for whatever reason was allowing Sam have the moment and letting him step over his barriers letting him in. Sam took a step back.  
"Sorry Dean," he said awkwardly.  
"It's okay Sammy."  
Dean put a hand up and very tentatively brushed his knuckles over Sam's jaw.  
"I love you to little brother."  
Dean moved around Sam and went to the sink where he brushed his teeth and washed his face very aware of Sam's eyes on his back.  
'_Where the hell had that come from? Dean thought. Wherever it came from its going straight back._'

Sam felt himself go hard in his pants when he had stepped back and looked at Dean's sweaty face. His belly fluttered in a warm pleasant way that told him he would have liked to hold Dean a lot longer. He had blushed furiously when Dean had reached up and touched his face. When Dean went to the sink Sam looked at his bare back as he bent over, the hard muscles standing out either side of his spine then beat a hasty retreat as he felt himself get even harder. He quickly snagged up a pair of boxers and a fresh T Shirt before rushing into the bathroom across from his bedroom and locking the door behind him. It took only a few seconds for him to get the water running and strip off before jumping under the water. Once under the spray he lathered himself up and set about reliving himself. Sam worked fast just looking for relief for his poor engorged dick, and knowing he was doing it to images in his brain of his brother did nothing to dampen his pleasure or enthusiasm. Sam let out a sigh as he washed himself off and his heart returned to normal. He laughed out loud and wondered what the hell was going on with him.

TBC

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed an extra chapter for christmas- Merry Christmas to all!


	46. Chapter 46 Enlarged

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 46 Enlarged

Dean finished brushing his teeth and rinsed off expecting to see Sam still standing there holding his T Shirt but was disappointed to find him gone. Dean frowned at his mixed up feelings and found himself going down the hallway to look for his brother. He found the other bathroom door shut and the water running. He sighed and went to his room and slipped into bed enjoying the cool, clean sheets. He was so tired sleep came easy but he slept restlessly as he had every night he had been there.

Sam came out of the bathroom and put the dirty laundry away. He went to the kitchen and had a glass of juice. On the way to bed he stopped in to check up on Dean. He had to turn on the hall light to see Dean lying on his back with his limbs spread everywhere. Sam smiled down seeing how cute he looked but his smile turned to a frown when he saw that Dean's stomach actually went in a fair way as he lay there sleeping. Sam stood looking at his brothers golden skin feeling like sitting on the bed and touching it but he held back and went to his room and lay down for sleep. Sam didn't sleep for some time still thinking about his feelings for Dean.

Sam finally got up at six after tossing and turning all night and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He sat at the dining room table staring out the window, so tired he didn't feel awake yet. Dean came in half an hour later looking tired and ruffled, barley able to see as he poured himself coffee.  
"Hey Dean. How about I go out and get breakfast this morning?"  
"I could make it."  
Sam noticed Dean's T shirt was inside out and he stifled a laugh. "I feel like pancakes."  
"I can make 'em."  
"You sure? I don't mind going out to get them. You look half asleep."  
Dean really didn't look awake enough to be cooking.  
"It's okay. Pancakes are easy."  
Dean got a bowl and some ingredients out. He started making the mix with Sam at his elbow watching his progress. He wasn't using measuring cups just seeming to know how much of each to pour in.

Dean leaned back and pulled out the skillet and dropped a chunk of butter in it placing it on the heat, still stirring the mix with his other hand. Once the mix was ready he put a finger in and Sam thought he was going to taste it but he touched the finger to Sam's nose leaving a dot of batter there. Sam's mouth hung open in surprise as Dean turned and poured some batter in the skillet and picked up a turner, swatting Sam on the ass with it.

Sam laughed and wiped the batter off his nose and joined Dean at the stove top. Dean still looked sleepy as he worked at the stove his yawning giving him away. Dean nudged Sam back with his forearm to give him more room as he flicked the pancake over.  
Sam laughed. "That was great Dean."  
"Grab some plates would you?" Dean grunted still sounding very sleepy.  
Sam pulled out two plates and stood watching Dean cook hoping to pick up some pointers. Sam was amazed at the ease that Dean turned the food and how quickly he had them cooked and ready to eat covering Sam's with butter and syrup just how he liked. Sam was surprised Dean squeezed some lemon juice and a drizzle of honey on his. He had never seen him do it in a diner or anywhere else.

They sat at the table and ate and after a few bites Sam started shoving pancake into his mouth as fast as he could cut it up.  
"Isisamazing DeanImeveeatoutgain!"  
"What?" Dean laughed as Sam hurried to swallow his food.  
"This is fantastic Dean. We are never eating out again."  
"Very funny, Sammy. It's just food."  
"I mean it, these are fantastic."  
Dean laughed again. Sam continued to shovel his food in until it was all gone. Dean passed him one of his even though it had no syrup on it.  
"You sure, don't you want this?"  
"No I'm full. You okay with the lemon? I can get syrup to mask the taste."

Dean went to get up to get the syrup but Sam shook his head with quarter of the pancake already gone.  
"The lemons nice, Dean. I thought you were mad."  
Sam finished Dean's pancake just as Dean finished his last. Dean looked up in time to see a drop of honey rolling down Sam's chin. Dean picked up a napkin and wiped the sticky liquid off Sam's chin with a smile. Sam smiled back and lept up to take care of the dishes.  
"Did you sleep okay?"  
"No I didn't." Sam gave Dean a grumpy face.  
"What's with the energy then?" Dean asked.  
"No idea. Overtired and pancaked up maybe?"  
"Ohh kaay."

Dean looked out the back window at the view.  
"What do you want to do today?"  
"No idea." Dean mumbled.  
"Want to come to Seers with me and pick up a few movies for the blue-ray?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, all right."  
"I want to get some more sheets for the beds as well."  
"I will give you a hand."  
Dean went off to get dressed while Sam finished in the kitchen then Dean made coffee while Sam got changed. They roamed the shelves at Seers, Sam using it as a distraction for Dean. Dean wasn't feeling well even though he had taken anti-nausea tablets his stomach was still rolling. Sam had seen Dean with his hand on his belly a few times as they drove to the store and kept close to him asking him numerous times if he was okay.

Dean did help Sam pick out a few movies for the blue-ray player, more sheets for the beds and blankets and pillows for the foldout couch. Dean amazed Sam by picking out a throw for the couch for when they fell asleep on it watching TV. Back at the apartment Dean hung the throw over the back of the couch and helped Sam put the new blankets in the hallway linen cupboard and put the sheets on for a wash. Dean made Sam a tuna salad for lunch but skipped it himself, feeling sore and tired opting for a lay down instead. Sam frowned at Dean's feeble excuse and was determined he made sure Dean ate when he got up. Dean pushed off his boots and jacket and opened the curtains as wide as they would go wanting the warmth today and he suddenly felt too tired to walk around the bed. Instead he simply slid into the bed from the left pushing aside the awkward feeling and slumping down on the sheets with his head on the right side.

Sam went through Dean photos from the weekend again liking them more every time he saw them. There was also an Email from Wal-Mart saying the standard size photos and first two enlargements were ready for pick up so he left Dean a note and went down to pick them up. After he picked them up he took the enlargements to a framing shop he saw a few doors down and had them framed professionally. The guy in the shop congratulated Sam on taking such great shots and he was pleased to let the guy know it was his brother's work. He gave Sam a leaflet for a local photographic completion ending in two week's time and encouraged him to get Dean to enter some of his photos. First prize was a trip to Canada, second to The caves of Carlsbad, New Mexico and third prize to caves in Antelope Falls, Arizona. There were prizes of some camera gear and first, second and third would have some of their work displayed in a professional exhibition in New York in three months time. Sam took the leaflet knowing he would have to tell Dean about it not just enter them or he would freak. He waited forty minutes looking in a bookstore next door but was pleased with the way the photos looked in the frames. He took great care of them on the way back to the apartment using a blanket to wrap them up.

When he returned to the apartment Dean was still asleep so he hung the photos on hooks on the walls. One in the living room and one in the dining room wall across from the window, over the laptop. Sam thought they brightened the place up considerably and couldn't wait for the next lot to be ready. He had copies of all the photos from the weekend in standard size prints, so he knew the ones he had picked would look terrific as larger photos.

Sam went into Dean's bedroom to wake him for his appointment. Dean was at an odd angle on the bed. The curtains were open letting sun into the room and it looked like Dean had climbed into the left side of the bed and let his body angle to the right side. A weird angle for Dean. He was laying on his back with his left hand on his chest and his right hand was over the edge of the bed curled into a light fist. Dean's head was leaning towards him and the door and there was a faint look of pain there. Sam stood looking at Dean and was suddenly aware Dean hadn't moved when he walked up to him. Dean mumbled something so soft Sam couldn't hear and moved his face away from Sam, into the pillow.

TBC


	47. Chapter 47 Normal

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 47 Normal

Sam sat softly next to Dean and was about to wake him when his right hand moved with a mind of its own and snagged up Dean's right hand that was hanging over the edge of the bed. Sam couldn't believe what he was doing as his fingers threaded through Dean's and squeezed them lightly. Sam was even more freaked that Dean gave a small squeeze back. Sam saw Dean's left hand heading towards his pillow and he was suddenly worried about being stabbed so he leaned forward and whispered in Dean's ear to wake him softly.  
"Dean."  
Dean's only response was a squeeze of his hand right hand and his left hand going back to his chest. Sam tried again with a slightly louder whisper getting a muffled soft groan and another harder squeeze of his hand.  
"Dean." Sam said softly.  
"mmy?" Dean moved his head slightly.  
"Dean."  
"Sammy?"

Sam felt his stomach swoop a little at Dean's sleep murmured version of his name. Sam's stomach dropped back to earth at Dean's left hand again creeping to his pillow.  
"Dean, wake up buddy."  
"Wha?"  
Dean's head turned so quickly and his eyes opened so fast Sam was momentarily startled. Dean's eyes were locked on the door for a few seconds then they slowly moved across the room and settled on Sam.  
"Hey Sammy." Dean frowned and squeezed Sam's hand licking his dry lips.  
"Time to go for your treatment, Dean."  
Dean looked up into Sam's face and got the feeling Sam had been sitting there for some time. Sam dropped Dean's hand back on the bed.  
"Okay?"  
"Thanks Sammy." Dean patted Sam's leg softly.  
"For what?"  
"Caring and for everything you have done for me."  
"No problem, Dean." Sam was touched by Dean's thanks.  
"Now get me some coffee, bitch."  
"No problems, jerk." Sam knew Dean was covering up for his sleepy 'chick flick moment' and wasn't bothered. It was more 'normal' anyway.

Dean got up slowly shaking off sleep and went to the kitchen for a coffee to wake more fully. As he sat at the dining room table he saw his photo in the frame.  
"What the hell, Sam?"  
"It looks cool hey?"  
Dean got up for a closer look. The rain drop from the park.  
"Why the fuck did you do this?"  
Despite the words it didn't come out aggressively giving Sam some hope Dean wasn't going to rip his head off for doing it.  
"We need something on the walls and cause' it looks great. Brightens up the place nicely. The other ones in here." Sam walked to the living room.  
"Other one?"  
Dean followed Sam into the living room and saw the photo straight away. The eagle coming into land. It was hard to miss above the couch and it contrasted beautifully with the wall color. The photo had been done as a panaramic shot and looked great in the rectange frame. Dean was impressed with the framing job, thinking it added that extra something to the photo.

Sam was staring at the photo to and Dean stepped up behind him and gave him a short one armed hug.  
"Thanks Sammy. It looks good."  
Sam saw Dean's eyes were a little bright.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah it's just unexpected. Our talent tends to be in the stabbing and shooting area done at night in the dark alone with no thanks. Something in daylight on a wall is something different."  
"It's normal, Dean. Well normal for other people. We have to get used to it for now. I'm sure Bobby can store them for us when we hit the road again."

Sam had been expecting Dean to tell him off so he decided to strike while the iron was hot. He pulled an envelope of photos out and handed them to Dean. Dean opened them and pulled the photos out. He recognized that Sam had gone to some effort to do this for him.  
"Ah, thanks Sammy. Where did you get these from?" He shook the packet.  
"Ordered them online from Wal-Mart and picked them up at the store. The framing place was a few doors down, the guy gave me this."  
Sam handed Dean the competition leaflet. Dean gave it a quick once over.  
"Are you high, Sam?"  
"What? Your photos are great you should enter a few."  
"No way, man. I don't think I need to hear some stuffy old farts laughing at my lack of talent."  
"They won't laugh at you Dean."  
"I'm not entering Sam. But thanks for doing this." Dean waved the photos at Sam and Sam felt a little disappointed at Dean's lack of interest but he seemed to like the photos and looked at them as he drank his coffee.

When he took his cup to the sink Dean had three photos in his hand. He dropped his cup in the sink and pulled a roll of cello tape from the bottom draw where they had shoved odds and ends they had no place for. Dean taped the three photos to the refrigerator with a shrug at doing something so domestic and 'normal' then went to the bathroom to freshen up for his appointment.

Sam went to the refrigerator and looked at the photos taped there. The close up of them together at Point Sublime, the one of them together sitting on the Impalas hood and one of Sam sitting next to the water in the canyon. Sam was barley smiling in the picture and remembered he was about to tell Dean to stop taking his photo. But Dean must have liked it to put it there. Sam went to the stack of photos sitting on top of the envelope and pulled his favorite out and taped it to the fridge. Dean sitting on the Impala that he had taken. Well Dean had done all the adjustments, all he did was point and shoot. Sam would like to have had that one enlarged but he knew Dean would think he was a bit strange not to mention how much shit he would give him. The photo on the fridge was a nice compromise.

Dean came to the kitchen and found Sam standing looking at the photos on the fridge. "Is that okay Sammy?"  
"What? Yeah that's fine. I put one up to."  
Dean looked and nodded.  
"Hey Dean, we should have gotten magnets."  
"What for?"  
"The photos on the fridge."  
"No way Sammy. Fridge magnets are evil just like people that put flower stickers on their cars and those weird ass seat covers. Poor fools."  
"Evil?" Sam smiled at yet another side of Dean. A least he didn't he did call him a girl like he had expected.  
Dean swung the refrigerator door open, with a slight smile on his face, and pulled out a bottle of water. "You ready? I can go alone you know."  
"Yeah, I know. Let's go."

After Dean's treatment Sam drove them back to the apartment and helped Dean take the clothes and sheets off the line and put them away. Sam's phone rang as they were finishing up. Sam spoke for a few minutes while Dean made coffee.  
"That was Bobby. He will be here tomorrow at dinner time. He wants to stay until the weekend. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah but we should get some more food."  
"Do you want to write a list ? I can go in the morning."  
Sam expected Dean to put up a fight but he merely nodded tiredly. Dean went to the kitchen and wrote a list on the back of an envelope.  
"Anything you want on here?"  
Sam shook his head as he watched Dean look in the fridge and drank from a bottle of water. He had seen him licking his lips a lot during the day and was happy to see him being proactive.  
"Can you read this?" Dean tapped his pen with a frown.  
Sam took the list and gave it a quick look. "No problem."

Dean gathered things from the fridge and cupboards then pulled out a chopping board. Sam watched mesmerized by how quick and sure Dean's hands were as they prepared food. He was about to go around the counter and help out when there was a knock at the door. Sam answered it to find Jake's mother standing there.  
"I'm sorry Sam. I just wondered if I could get some help. There's a bird in my house."  
Sam let Dean know that he was going across the way. Sam caught the bird that had flown in the back door when she was out putting clothes on the clothes dryer and released it. He was keen to get back to Dean but Marta insisted Sam have a coffee to thank him for getting rid of the bird. While Sam drank his coffee Marta showed him around. The apartment was pretty close to theirs bar different furniture and colors. Marta's also showed signs of having a small boy around as well as a woman's touch.

When Sam returned to their apartment Dean was sitting on the couch watching TV with a cup of coffee.  
"There's one in the kitchen for you."  
"Thanks."  
Sam went to the kitchen and found a steaming cup of coffee in a very clean smelling and looking kitchen. Sam looked down and saw the oven was on and a tray of something cooking. Sam bent down fully and breathed in the wonderful smell. He took his coffee to the living room and realized Dean was watching a documentary not a movie.  
"Hey Dean, what's in the oven?"  
"Lasagna. You like it right?"  
"I love it, but isn't it complicated? I wasn't gone that long."  
"It's easy but we have to wait an hour for it to cook."  
"Cool. Hey thanks for cleaning up."

Dean shrugged and shook his head. "No problem."  
"Just be careful using those knives Dean. Remember you bleed easy now due to the low platelet count?"  
"Yeah I remember. Easy on the coddling Sammy."  
"No way, Dean. The coddling is on full and there will be no stopping it."  
"Damn." Dean pouted.  
Sam laughed. "Get used to it big brother."  
Dean sighed then sipped his coffee.  
"Is this okay?" Dean pointed to the screen and Sam saw that Dean was watching the Mount Everest documentary he had given him.  
"Yeah cool, I wanna see this to." Sam sat in the recliner next to Dean.

TBC

* * *

Happy New Year to you all!


	48. Chapter 48 Trust

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 48 Trust

They watched TV in silence as they drank their coffees then Dean lay down with his head next to Sam's arm. After a while Sam saw that Dean's breathing had evened out and he assumed he had fallen to sleep. Sam's left hand went to Dean's hair and smoothed through the spikes. He kept up the gentle stroking finding his whole body relaxing as he kept it up. He never thought the simple act of feeling Dean's hair through his fingers would relax him so much and make him feel so good.

Dean moved his head so he was looking back at Sam and Sam was shocked to find Dean's eyes wide open looking at him. Dean gave Sam a lopsided grin then put his head back down, pushing his hair back under Sam's hand. Sam was astounded that Dean was allowing this contact even stranger was that he was encouraging it. Sam went back to stroking his hair and heard the heavy sigh as Dean relaxed into his touch. Sam's heart hammered in his ears as he let his hand smooth down to the back of Dean's neck. Dean stiffened slightly under his hand then let his head fall forward exposing his neck more. Sam gasped softly at being given silent permission to touch his brother and take comfort from him while providing some. The way he showed Sam his neck like that was a huge leap in trust and faith and Sam's hand shock as he touched Dean's skin softly.

Dean slowly unclenched his fists that were hidden under his body as Sam's fingers touched the back of his neck. He had encouraged Sam to do what he wanted and now he had to wear it no matter how weird, uncomfortable, strange or nice? It felt. It seemed to make the heavy feeling of tiredness weigh a little less. When Sam had run his fingers through his hair he had liked it immediately but it took a lot to stop himself flinching when Sam's hand went down to his neck. He guessed Sam would be calling on memories from when they were younger and he used to comfort him in times of illness and injury. Dean's first instinct was to shove personal contact off and rely on humour for personal situations but for the first time he actually found himself wanting to accept the contact no matter how foreign the concept.

He could tell it was freaking Sam out that he was letting him have what he wanted but the question was how much did he want? Dean didn't know how much he had to give his brother so he would just have to do what felt right and see what Sam wanted. Dean closed his eyes and let himself relax into the softness of the couch and Sam's light fingers as they wandered around the back of his head.

Sam became more confident as Dean's upper body relaxed and his fingers brushed the back of his T shirt and slipped under the cloth. He expected Dean to shake him off but Dean stayed still and Sam bought his fingers out rubbing back over his skull. Sam let his hand wander through Dean's hair since he was excepting it and slide under the fabric of Dean's T shirt every now and again. Sam felt his eyes falling shut and he leaned back and to his left so he could keep his hand running through Dean's hair. Sam was almost asleep when Dean's alarm on his watch went off waking the older Winchester with a start.

Dean stumbled to his feet before he worked out where he was then headed for the kitchen. Sam followed him sleepily and arrived in time to see Dean place the lasagna onto a cutting board. Dean turned and saw Sam standing behind him leaning against the doorway.  
"Needs a few minutes to rest then it will be ready. You want a coffee?"  
Dean gave Sam one of his trademark _'I'm Dean and I'm cute smiles'_ and Sam grinned back at him with his dimples on full display. Sam could sense a little awkwardness in Dean's body language and Sam knew he was slightly embarrassed about accepting comfort from him. Sam was determined to play it down and not make a big deal out of it.  
"Yeah, that would be good."

Dean pulled a bottle of water out of the fridge and put the kettle on drinking water from his bottle as he made them coffee. Sam looked at Dean's neck seeing redness there where he had been lying on it and from the radiation.  
"Are you feeling okay?" Sam frowned with concern.  
"Yeah I know drinking water is a bit weird but it does help."  
Dean handed him his coffee and he drank it down as Dean set the table. Sam watched how many times Dean gulped to give his throat relief as he worked. He felt like going over and giving Dean a hug but he held back and gave him some room. Dean went to the kitchen and made some salad for them both and served up the food.

Sam took the plates to the table and Dean bought the drinks. Sam took a bite of his food and moaned in pleasure.  
"You okay there Sammy?"  
"_Thisawesome._"  
Dean raised his eyebrows as Sam shoved food into his face as fast as he could.  
"Easy there Sammy, don't burn yourself."  
_"Youhave...togiveme..the recipe forthis."  
_Dean frowned as he worked out what Sam had said.  
"Recipe is up here." Dean pointed to the side of his head.  
"_Wheredidyougetitfrom?"_  
Dean laughed at how fast Sam was eating.  
"Control yourself, Sammy. There is plenty more and I don't know. From a magazine, probably. It's just food. "

Sam cleaned his plate thoroughly and quickly even enjoying the simple salad Dean had made. Dean grabbed Sam's plate up as soon as it was empty and took it to the kitchen where he served more food onto the plate for his brother. Dean came back and dropped the plate in front of him.  
"Thanks, man."  
Dean had got more food for Sam even though he wasn't finished his.  
"No problems, Sammy."  
Dean was enjoying seeing Sam happy even if he wasn't feeling the best. Sam finished his second helping and looked up to see Dean looking over his clean plate at him.  
"You want more?"  
"Is there?"

Dean smiled at Sam's head coming up looking at the kitchen in hope.  
"As long as you don't get sick."  
Dean was already up heading for the kitchen. He bought the pan out and served more up for both of them.  
"Where did you learn to cook? It can't all be from magazines."  
"Bobby taught me the basics when I was about eight then it was all magazines and books from the library. The proper basics not tip can into pot and heat as it was until then."  
Sam ate until he felt like his stomach was going to burst, then helped Dean with the cleaning up groaning as he rubbed his stomach.

Dean pulled Sam into the living room behind him and pushed him onto the couch.  
"Your turn, Sammy."  
Sam frowned as Dean flipped the throw over Sam and sat in the recliner next to his head. Sam relaxed down on the couch and let his head fall down next to Dean's arm on the armrest. Dean switched the TV on and found a movie for them to watch. Half an hour in Sam's eyes began to get heavy and he pushed his head further up the armrest. Sam held his breath as he felt Dean's hand run lightly through his hair. Sam let out his breath and concentrated on breathing normally while Dean gained confidence and stroked softly.

In a very short time, Sam felt himself relaxing under Dean' warm hand and was soon very close to sleep. Sam was ecstatic that Dean was doing this; it signalled to him he was ready to take comfort as well as giving it. Sam woke up later to the TV switched off being very dark in the room. The only light was coming from the dining room as Sam pushed himself up to sitting. He looked over at Dean and saw a bead of sweat running down the side of his face the only part of him the light was spilling on. Sam sat and let his eyes adjust to the light properly and Sam saw Dean's hand lying on the armrest where Sam's head had been. Sam saw Dean was curled up in the chair holding his stomach and there was pain etched into his face. Sam sighed and got up and walked slowly to the kitchen. The time on the oven clock read three am meaning he had slept over five hours on the couch. It was the longest he had slept in a block since moving in.

TBC


	49. Chapter 49 Bathtime

Warnings and disclaimers are at chapter one.

Chapter 49 Bathtime

Sam stretched and found Dean's anti-nausea tablets on the breakfast bar and some pain killers the doctor had prescribed. He grabbed a bottle of water out and went in and woke Dean gently. Dean was disorientated for a couple of minutes making Sam's worry meter peak.  
"You okay, dude?"  
"Sammy?"  
"Yeah, Dean."  
"What's up?" Dean mumbled.  
"It's three in the morning, we should go to bed."  
"I'm happy in the front seat."  
"Dean, we are in the apartment."  
"We are?"  
"Yeah." Sam pulled Dean to his feet.

Dean stumbled into Sam and he held him up as he steadied himself. Sam was about to step away when Dean's head fell heavily on his shoulder.  
"I'm hungry Sammy." Dean sounded like a five year old with his warm breath on Sam's neck.  
"You want something to eat?"  
"I want breakfast, Sammy."  
"But breakfast is hours away."  
"But I'm hungry now."  
Sam turned his face and looked at Dean's face cuddled up to his neck.  
"Okay Dean. I will make you something."

Sam pulled Dean off his shoulder and went to the kitchen pulling out eggs and a skillet. Sam grabbed a plastic turner and stepped up to the stove with a deep breath. He could make Dean a few fried eggs without a problem. As Sam broke an egg into the pan warm arms slipped around his stomach and Dean's head fell on his shoulder blade.  
"Dean, what are you doing dude?"  
"Making sure there's no shell in my eggs."  
Dean's right hand moved to the back of Sam's right and held it very softy.  
"Very funny, Dean. I can crack an egg, okay?"  
"Yeah, I trust you lil brother."  
Dean took his hand off Sam's and his hand felt warm where Dean's hand had been.  
"You trust me?"  
"With my life, Sammy." Dean's hands rubbed over Sam's hard ab muscles and Sam stiffened.

Dean didn't seem put off by Sam's stillness and Sam tried to ignore Dean's hands and keep cracking eggs even adding a couple for himself. Dean's arm's crossed over Sam's stomach and his whole body seemed to sag into him. Sam chanced a glance back but Dean barley moved as he leaned into him with his eyes shut.  
"You're cuddly, Sammy." Dean murmured making Sam almost give himself whiplash as he turned to look at his brother. Maybe Dean had snuck out to the car and drank the emergency whiskey supply. That was about the only thing that Sam could think of that would make Dean act cuddly all the sudden. Sam found Dean's warm breath on his skin a little distracting but he managed to get the food cooked. Sam took a second to assess the situation while he cooked. Dean wasn't acting much different than when they were kids. It was just brotherly closeness not anything more substantial as his brain kept telling him.

Sam dished up the eggs manhandling Dean over to the dining room table and sitting him down. Sam put Dean's eggs in front of him and Dean freaked Sam out further by looking up at him in question.  
"Your eggs, Dean. You wanted some food, Remember?"  
Dean looked down at the eggs then back at Sam and gave him a cute lopsided grin. "Oh… yeah. Thanks Sammy."  
Dean began to eat very slowly. Sam finished his quickly and got Dean some water. Dean slowed down further as he progressed through his food but refused to stop eating until he finished it all and gulped down half his water.

When Sam returned from putting the dishes in the dishwasher Dean had his head down on the table sound asleep. Sam woke Dean to get him up to his room and helped him undress for bed. Sam frowned as he watched Dean roll onto his left side in bed and curl up. The position was so unlike Dean's normal sleeping position but he was getting very familiar with it lately. Sam looked at his brother's face closely in the lamplight. There was pain on Dean's face as his hands lay over his stomach. Sam's heart went out to Dean and he realized this was an opportunity for him to understand what Dean was going through. Sam sat on the bed close to Dean's back and rubbed a hand up and down his back.

Dean turned his tired face to Sam with a frown of his own.  
"How are you feeling Dean?"  
Dean's frown didn't leave his face. "Sammy?"  
Sam gently moved Dean's hands off his belly and pulled him over, onto his back.  
"Sammy what?"  
Sam put his hands gently on Dean's stomach. "How does it feel Dean?"  
Dean looked up into Sam's face.  
"I'm sensing a chick flick moment, Sammy." Dean all but growled.  
Sam sighed thinking that he may have lost his moment.  
"I just want to understand so I can help you Dean." Sam almost pleaded.  
Dean looked and felt conflicted. He wanted to let Sam in but he didn't want pity. The hurt on Sam's face won in the end. He hated seeing his brother hurting.  
"It hurts." Dean said softly.  
"Like what, Dean?"

Sam circled his hand lightly on Dean's stomach.  
"Just soft soreness all the time and little jabs of pain."  
Sam's hand stilled. "What about when you throw up?"  
Sam had picked up how sore Dean was after he threw up.  
"It feels like someone is trying to pull my stomach out by reaching in through my mouth and yanking."  
"Is there anything I can do to help you with the pain?"  
"You're doing it, Sammy."  
"I'm not doing much, Dean."  
"You are here for me when I need you. Like you always are."  
"If there is anything I can do just let me know, I want to help. I mean it, _anything_."  
"Thanks Sammy."  
Sam left Dean to it and went to bed still thinking hard about what Dean had told him as he drifted into a fitful sleep.

Sam woke later in the morning feeling something was wrong before he even touched his feet to the cold carpet. He had learned to trust his 'batsense' as Dean called it so he slipped sweat pants on and moved quickly to Dean's room. When he got there he found the covers of Dean's bed in disarray and no Dean. Sam went to the kitchen then the living room with the same result. He double checked the kitchen for a note but found none.  
"Dean?" He called as he went back to Dean's bedroom to find it still empty.  
He glanced into the bathroom on his way back to the kitchen/dining room where he looked out onto the back deck. Sam was beginning to worry as he went back to Dean's room where he noticed Dean's clothes were still lying on the floor where Sam had left them when he helped him undress.

Sam noticed Dean's T Shirt mixed in with the covers and went back to check the bathroom again. Sam went all the way into the bathroom and finally found his brother, curled up between the toilet and the bath. No wonder he hadn't seen him when he glanced in.  
"Dean? Dean!"  
Dean was dressed only in boxers and Sam could feel Dean's body shake with shivers from lying on the cold floor.  
"Dean come on, wake up buddy."  
Sam was pressed for room where Dean had squeezed himself and gently picked his brother up slightly and slid him out so he had more space.

As Sam held Dean in his arms, he realized how cold he really was. He was very pale and shaking harder now Sam held him off the floor.  
"Dean wake up, please. Come on your scaring me big brother."  
Dean's long lashes fluttered as he woke slowly with a groan. Dean's body was wracked with shivers as he woke further. Sam grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Dean's chest trying to warm him up then dropped the stopper in the bathtubs plughole and turned the taps until he had warm water running. Sam held Dean tightly in his arm's as the tub filled and Dean became more alert.  
"Dean I'm going to put you in the water to warm you up. You wanna' give me a hand dude?"  
Dean nodded quickly and pushed up as Sam did until he had him in the bath.

Leaving Deans boxers on enabled him to stay at the side of the tub and make sure he was okay rather than have to leave the room. Dean was still shaking as he lay in the tub but he was defiantly starting to look better. Sam flicked the tap off when the water was high enough and sat beside the bath until Dean stopped shivering and was alert enough to leave alone while he fetched him new clothes. Sam put a folded towel on the edge of the tub.  
"You okay to get out now?"  
"Yeah. Thanks Sammy."  
Sam left the room and waited in the kitchen making them coffee, worrying about his brother.

TBC


	50. Chapter 50 Rest

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1.

Chapter 50 Rest

Just as Sam poured milk in his coffee Dean came out and sat at the breakfast bar dressed in sweats looking sheepish.  
"Sorry Sam."  
"For what?"  
"You know, scaring you. I didn't mean to fall asleep in there. That was a dumb move on my part. I'm getting pretty tired I guess and just flaked out in there."  
"It's okay Dean. I'm just sorry it took so long for me to find you. I hope you don't get a chill out of it. You can't afford to get a cold at the moment."  
Dean nodded knowing a cold would be hard to shake with his overtaxed immune system. Sam noticed how tired Dean was looking just sitting and drinking coffee.  
"I tell you what. Why don't you go back to bed and I will bring you in some breakfast?"  
Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam's offer to make the meal.  
"My brother showed me how to do a pretty mean omelet. I want to try on my own."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, I want to."

Sam found he wanted to cook for Dean and make him proud.  
"All right. Just no ham in it if that's okay. My stomach still feels pretty ordinary."  
"Okay. I will bring them in when they are done."  
Dean went back to bed feeling flat and tired and grateful Sam had offered him the option to go back to bed. So far it felt like it was one of his worse days and he knew he would be better off getting some rest even if he hated laying around in bed all day. Dean had some vague recollection of sleeping in the chair in the living room the night before but couldn't remember getting to bed or walking to the bathroom. But he remembered throwing up and being surprised how much egg he had puked up. He didn't even remember eating it. He lay back on the pillows and found himself starting to drift off.

As he made the eggs Sam realized Dean didn't say anything about the night before and their early morning/late night eggs which were what he had thrown up this morning. Sam had been back to the bathroom and given it a quick tidy, noticing the eggs in the un-flushed toilet. Sam had read in the leaflets that some confusion was part of the chemotherapy so he guessed he could expect to see more. As long as Dean didn't forget who he was he wouldn't have a problem. Sam served Dean his eggs in bed having to call his name to get him to wake enough. Sam ate his eggs sitting on the end of Dean's bed counting the amount of times Dean yawned as he ate. Twelve.

When Dean was finished Sam took the plate and pushed his brother under the covers.  
"I'm okay Sam. I will get up. It feels dumb to be laying around all the time."  
"No stay and rest. There's nothing to do. I will go and do the shopping while you sleep. Remember what the leaflets and Dr. Hall said? Get as much rest as you can."  
"You sure you don't need a hand?"  
Dean looked like he wanted to both help and fall asleep at the same time.  
"Positive, I have it all under control. I just need my big brother to rest and I will be happy." Sam ran a hand over Dean's forehead slightly shocked Dean didn't push him off.

Sam got dressed and checked Dean before he left to find him sound asleep. At the supermarket Sam bought all the things on Dean's list as well as extra drinks and things he thought Bobby would like. Sam was surprised to find Dean had put protein drinks on the list. He had seen them on the dietary leaflets for people that were having trouble keeping food down and keeping their weight up. Sam liked that Dean was being proactive but he was also concerned that Dean was worried enough to be doing something about it. He stopped on the way home and ducked into Wal-mart for some pillows and sheets for the foldout couch while he picked up the Grand Canyon enlargements.

On impulse, Sam stopped at the Blu-Ray section and bought all the Star Wars movies for Dean. He knew he loved them and they would look great on Blu-ray. When Sam got back to the apartment Dean was still in bed sleeping restlessly so he unpacked as quietly as he could. Sam had just finished putting the empty bags away when Dean wandered in dressed in his boxers and T shirt. He didn't seem fussed at all at his lack of attire in fact he seemed very relaxed and at ease as he opened the refrigerator and got himself a bottle of water.

Sam purposefully busied himself with the kettle as Dean sat sleepily at the breakfast bar. "You want coffee?"  
Dean shook his head as he yawned gulping more water and rubbing his neck.  
"You should go back to bed, Dean."  
"You don't need a hand with anything?"  
Dean looked around as if he was looking for something.  
"No it's all done. I might go out and hit the library."  
Dean went to his bedroom and came back with his wallet. He handed Sam some notes. "Just _buy_ what you want Sammy. Go to a book store."  
"Oh yeah I forgot. Anything you want? Some more Mr. King?"  
"Actually '_Slaughterhouse Five_' if they have it. I bought '_Cats cradle' _the other day and I had forgotten how funny they are."  
"Oh, Okay. Get some rest."

Sam went to the framing store and John, the guy who had hung Dean's last lot to enlargements, was happy to take the newest ones and frame them for him. As there were six he was going to need three hours. Sam spent the time between three book stores buying enough books to keep him going the whole time they were staying put. He bought Dean '_Slaughterhouse Five_' like he wanted, '_Cat's Cradle', 'Jailbird'_ and '_Breakfast of Champions,' _thinking he might like them. He also bought Dean '_Fight Club'_, '_Catch 22_' by Joseph Heller and '_A Heartbreaking Work of Staggering Genius'_ by Dave Eggers thinking the writing styles were similar and Dean might enjoy them.

He picked up the photos and John sold him some hooks for the walls that wouldn't leave marks when it came time to hit the road. When he got back home Dean was sleeping and Sam heard him tossing and turning as he hung the frames on the walls. Two more in the living room, two in the dining room, one in the front hallway, one between his and Dean's room and one in Sam's room. The one in Sam's room was the two of them sitting at Point Sublime. Dean had his arm around Sam and they were grinning at each other like idiots. Sam thought the photo was even better enlarged than it had been in a standard sized print. Despite being sick Dean looked young and happy for that moment now frozen in time. Sam decided lunch was in order so he made Dean some sandwiches and some for himself and went and woke him. Dean was lying on his side in a lose curl with the fan going and the usual grimace of pain that he always seemed to have these days. Sam woke him gently wary of the hand under the pillow then went out and made coffee.

Dean stumbled out a few minutes later dressed in sweat pants and T shirt and sat at the dining room table and ate with Sam. Dean ate slowly and sleepily seeming to only have the energy to concentrate on chewing. Sam kept a close eye on him concerned by the tiredness on his face knowing they still had a long way to go. Dean perked up slightly once he had finished his coffee. Sam took the plates to the kitchen and Dean stood up with his empty cup. Dean saw the two new pictures hanging on the wall and cried out in surprise.  
"Shit! I'm sorry Sammy. I didn't see."

Dean stepped up to the picture for a good look. One of the photos was the canyon taken from the helicopter and looked spectacular. Even Dean let out a held in breath as he studied it.  
"This came out really good Sam."  
"Yeah I know."  
The other frame in the dining room showed another shot of the canyon. Sam stood and watched Dean as he looked at the photos seeming lost in memory.  
"There are two more in the living room."  
Dean went into the living room and saw a landscape photo he had taken from Point Sublime. The other frame held the two of them sitting on the Impalas hood with Sam's arm around him. Dean stood looking at the photo for so long Sam became concerned and approached him from behind.

TBC


	51. Chapter 51 Bobby

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Chapter 51 Bobby

Dean turned and grinned at Sam  
"It looks great, hey? Good job Sammy."  
"I just had them enlarged and framed Dean. You took the photo."  
"You scrub up okay in this. I'm glad we went but do you think you can put up with that on the wall for six months?" Dean asked pointing to the picture of them on the hood of the car.  
"Like I said Dean, they brighten the place up nicely. You should be proud of them."

Dean pulled back slightly and Sam grabbed his hand.  
"There is another out here."  
Sam was hyperaware he was holding his brother's hand and Dean wasn't pulling away. Sam showed Dean the photo in the front hallway then the one between their rooms. The one between their rooms was of the both of them in the helicopter that Dean had taken. They were both smiling and looked like they were having a great time.  
"Are there anymore? I think we are running out of walls."  
Sam looked at Dean shyly and led him to his bedroom. Dean balked slightly at the threshold but Sam pulled him in and showed him the one on his wall.  
"Sorry Dean, I just really liked this one."  
"No problems Sammy. If it makes you happy I want you to have anything you want." Dean squeezed Sam's hand and went back out to the kitchen.

Sam stood looking at the photo with his hand up to his chest feeling the warmth of where Dean had squeezed it. By the time Sam got himself moving and back to the kitchen Dean had put the dishes in the dishwasher and had rinsed the cups out for more coffee. While the water boiled Dean went to his room and grabbed one of his hoodies out and threw it on. Sam had finished the coffees when he came out and he threw one of his hoodies to him.  
"Coming out to the deck?"  
Dean picked up his coffee and walked out through the door. Sam shrugged then put the garment on before following Dean out to the deck. Dean sat with his feet up drinking his coffee and Sam pushed his chair close to Dean's. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam's closeness then looked over in question as Sam's arm brushed his.

Sam just shoved his hands deep in the pockets of Dean's hoodie and shrugged.  
"Careful with my threads there, Sammy."  
Sam smiled and tapped his arm against Dean's.  
"What's up with you? You on drugs or somethin'?"  
Sam barked a laugh, trust Dean. "No just feeling happy that you liked the photos. Is there any you want done?"  
Dean thought for a minute. "Can I look through them again first?"  
Sam got up and bought the photos out and handed them to Dean.

Dean finished his coffee and went through the photos slowly putting a couple to the side. One was of both of them leaning against the front of the Hummer and the other was of them sitting on a rock next to the river. Dean put the one of them at the river back on the pile slowly and gave the other to Sam.  
"Cool, you want it the same size as the others?"  
"Yeah sounds good thanks Sammy."  
"Hey that lasagna? Is it hard?"  
"No, why?"  
"I thought I could make it today and throw it in the oven when Bobby gets here and by the time we are done catching up it will be ready."  
Dean looked at Sam with his eyebrows raised.  
"Yeah well, maybe my brother could help me cook it so it's edible." Sam laughed.  
"No I was actually thinking it was a top idea. Let's go have a look if we have everything."  
"Are you sure, Dean? You still look tired."  
"It won't take long and I have to shower before my appointment."  
"Okay, put me to work."

Dean showed Sam what to do and in quick time they had the tray full of lasagna ready to put in the oven. Sam covered it with foil and put it in the fridge while Dean had a shower and changed. Sam was still concerned about Dean, keeping an ear out while he tidied the kitchen. Even though he had shown his usual efficiency in the kitchen Sam could see the tiredness emitting from him. They went to Dean's appointment without any problems then went straight back to the apartment.

As soon as they walked in Dean sat on the couch and pulled his boots off. Sam saw him stretch the bottom of his foot.  
"You okay?"  
"Got a cramp of all friggin things." He sounded a little pissed off.  
Sam sat and pulled Dean's foot to his lap turning Dean around in his seat.  
"Lie down and relax. I've got this."  
Dean was tense at first but then relaxed down into the armrest of the sofa feeling way too tired to put up much of a fight. To his surprise Dean felt himself enjoying Sam's big hands on his foot and soon the cramp was gone and he was enjoying getting a foot rub. Dean closed his eyes as he started to drift off to sleep and felt Sam pick his other foot up and rub it as he fell deeper into sleep with his chin in his chest.

Sam was amazed Dean fell to sleep so quickly and he kept up the gentle rubbing until Dean was breathing evenly in deep sleep. He threw the rug from the back of the couch over his brother then washed his hands. He made himself a coffee then ordered both the photos Dean had liked as enlargements. He grabbed up a cloth and gave the apartment a dusting and both bathrooms a quick clean. Since they were both fairly clean and Dean had done it two days previously he didn't need to do much more than that so he surfed the net on his laptop and used his iTunes card until he got a text from Bobby. He was an hour out so Sam sent him the address with some rough directions. He went back to his surfing while he waited and the hour flew by.

When Sam heard the knock at the door he ran to it on tiptoe as not to wake Dean. He opened the door to find Bobby standing waiting. Sam opened the door widely with a smile.  
"Thanks for coming Bobby."  
"Try to keep me away Sam." Bobby stepped into the house and pulled Sam into a rough hug.  
"Have a good trip?"  
"Yeah fine. Hey nice photo. Where is it the canyon?" Bobby had noticed the photo in the frame on the wall.  
"Yeah it's great hey? Dean took it."  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah I bought him a camera and he's a natural."  
"It's really nice. Anyway where is he?"  
"Just through here."

Sam led the way into the living room, where Dean was lying on the couch rolled on his side facing the back. The rug was pooled on the floor. Sam woke Dean up and he got up slowly before Bobby grabbed him up in a big bear hug. Sam used the moment to put the lasagna in the oven and was surprised to find Bobby still hugging Dean when he came back into the room. Bobby was patting Dean on the back and muttering something in his ear. Sam hadn't seen Dean accept a hug this personal and long for a very long time, not including his own of course.

When Bobby pulled Dean into a hug he could feel how much weight the young hunter had lost already. He considered both Winchesters as sons and he wanted to be there for Dean during his treatment.  
"You make sure you let me know if you or Sam need _anything_, you understand?" Bobby said in a soft voice.  
"Thanks Bobby. And thanks for coming."  
"Like I said to Sam, try to keep me away. Expect to see me around a bit. I sense lots of excuses to drop in comin up."  
"You don't need to have an excuse to drop in, right Dean?" Sam put in.  
"No drop in any time Bobby. Hey Sam, show Bobby around. Sam did a great job setting us up."

Sam flushed at the compliment and took Bobby for a tour with Dean tagging along popping in compliments every now and again making Sam smile. Bobby agreed with Dean that Sam had done a great job finding and setting the place up. Bobby commented on all the photos, praising Dean's artistic ability even though he tried to divert the attention by saying Sam had them blown up and framed. When they got to the dining room Sam showed Bobby the leaflet for the photographic competition.

Bobby and Sam both thought Dean should enter but Dean flatly refused.  
"I'm never going to enter Sam, so give it up."  
"I noticed you said _you_ were not going to enter."  
Sam grinned at Bobby's implication.  
"Don't encourage him Bobby." Dean growled and they both laughed.  
Sam grabbed three beers from the fridge with his eyebrows raised. Dean nodded and they took them out to the back deck where Sam dropped the envelope of photos into Bobby's lap as his sat in one of the plastic chairs. Dean sat on the top step and chatted to them as Bobby and Sam looked at the photos. Bobby noticed how slowly Dean drank his beer and slowed down to match so he wouldn't feel like he had to rush for them. After some time Sam went inside and put the lasagna on a cutting board to allow it to rest and went back outside and chatted to Bobby until it was time to dish up. Dean helped Sam make the salad despite Sam telling him to relax and take it easy.

They sat in the dinning room and ate together with both Bobby and Sam making noises over the food.  
"Sam you had this last night. Why are you freaking out all over again?"  
"Cause it's great." Sam said around a mouthful of food.  
"It's great Dean." Bobby agreed nodding.  
"Sam made it." Dean grizzled.  
Bobby looked at Sam with surprise.  
"Dean's recipe and _Dean_ helped."  
Bobby nodded in understanding.  
"Don't let him fool you Bobby, Sam cooked this. He is getting pretty good." Dean refused the compliment like he always did.  
"What a couple of omelets and I'm Jamie Oliver?"  
"Not yet Sammy, but you are getting there."  
Bobby smiled at the brotherly banter, happy they were keeping their spirits up.  
"If Dean is teaching you, you will be an '_Iron chef'_ in no time." Bobby teased.

Bobby insisted on helping put the dishes in the dishwasher after he and Sam had three helpings. Dean had stopped at one not feeling the best and not wanting to throw up with Bobby there. Sam was in a great mood and wanted dessert so he pulled out a frozen cheesecake from the freezer and cut it up. Dean held up a hand when Sam offered him some and Sam frowned and handed him his anti-nausea tablets without a word. Bobby noticed the exchange and moved to the kitchen to help Sam make them coffee.

TBC


	52. Chapter 52 Meddling

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Chapter 52 Meddling

When they were settled back at the dining table Bobby turned to Dean.  
"So what are the tablets for?"  
Dean looked conflicted then rolled them across the table.  
"Just anti-nausea."  
Bobby gave the bottle a quick look and tossed it back. "You feel sick often?"  
Sam gave Dean a look that said 'don't lie'.  
"All the time, pretty much. I just take em when it's bad."  
"Well don't go hiding things and making yourself uncomfortable while I'm here. You have both already told me to make myself at home but remember, this is your home. I don't want you to feel that you can't do what you need to when you need to do it even throwing up. "

Dean nodded slowly to show he understood and Sam was amazed at how his big, gruff, manly brother was reduced to looking like a young school boy under Bobby's stern gaze.  
"Now that's settled, what is the treatment regime like?"  
Sam and Dean looked at each other.  
"You know me boy, I don't believe in elephants in the room. I want to understand what you are both going through." Bobby stated softly.  
Dean explained to Bobby about the cancer and the drugs they were using to treat him. Sam explained the names of the drugs and the chemotherapy process and Dean explained the radiotherapy.

Bobby listened carefully taking in how much Sam knew about the treatment and Dean's state of mind as he went through the treatment. This signaled to Bobby that Dean was letting him in and getting support from Sam while he was sick. It had been his biggest concern when he had got the call from them.  
"When is your next treatment?"  
"Tomorrow at three."  
"Do you mind if I come?"  
"It's just radiotherapy, pretty boring."  
Bobby shrugged. "I don't care. How about we go out for dinner tomorrow night, my treat?"  
"That sounds good, Bobby."  
Dean nodded in agreement.  
"When is your next Chemo?"  
"Next Friday."Sam supplied quickly.  
"It's okay Bobby you don't have to be here for it."  
"I will pop in as often as I can. I just wanted to get your schedule in my head so I know when to call in. I'm just going out to the car for a second, I have something for you."

Dean grabbed the coffee cups and put them in the dishwasher. Sam came up behind him and rubbed his back  
"You okay Dean?"  
"Yeah. I'm just not used to talking about it yet."  
"I know. If it means anything you are handling it really well."  
"Thanks Sammy. It means a lot."  
Dean smiled at Sam softly as Bobby walked back in the front door. He handed Sam a large box.  
"Housewarming present for you both."  
"Bobby you didn't have to do that." They both said at the same time making them all laugh.  
"Don't worry boys it's just something small I wanted to do."

Sam put the box on the breakfast bar and opened the lid to find a microwave oven inside. He pulled it out and placed it on the bench between the fridge and the stovetop. It was black and silver, toning in well with the fake marble benches.  
"Thanks Bobby." Dean clapped Bobby on the shoulder and had a smaller box thrust in his hand.  
"No way Bobby, the oven was way too much."  
"It's just a little something for each of you."  
Bobby handed Sam a small brown paper parcel. Dean opened his box to find a CD player/alarm clock shaped like batman's face complete with ears.  
Dean laughed. "Thanks Bobby this is great."

Dean pulled Bobby into a short hug as Sam opened his parcel. It contained three first edition American classic books. Sam was impressed, he knew they were hard to get.  
"Thanks Bobby, these are great."  
Sam looked at Dean's clock while Dean looked at his books.  
"Thanks Bobby these should keep him busy, for all of five minutes." Dean joked.  
"I don't know, I think Bobby picked it in one when he bought you '_The bat clock_'." Sam laughed.  
Bobby clapped them both on the shoulder and they moved into the living room. They chatted about what Bobby had been up to since they had last seen him and anyone they still knew. Sam suggested a movie and Bobby picked '_Starwars IV A new hope_' pleasing Dean. They insisted Bobby take the recliner and Sam and Dean took the sofa. Dean surprised Sam by sitting so close their arms brushed. Dean handed Sam and Bobby a beer each while he struck to lemonade.

Dean did pretty well considering how tired he was and even threw popcorn at Bobby and stuffed some down Sam's shirt when a mini food fight broke out after Dean told Luke to _'use the force' _one to many times. Three quarters of the way through however he was leaning between the sofa and Sam's side blinking tiredly. Sam noticed Dean having trouble staying awake so got up and pulled him to his feet.  
"Sorry Bobby. Looks like it's time for sleep."  
"That's okay, Dean. Have a good night. I will see you in the morning."  
Dean by-passed his bedroom and went to the hallway cupboard and pulled out blankets, pillows and sheets. Sam took the pillows.  
"It's okay Dean, I can do this."  
"I just wanna help before I go to sleep."

Dean placed the blankets and sheets down one end of the couch.  
"Thanks boy."  
"No problems, see you in the mornin." Dean yawned as he waved.  
Dean went back to his room and slipped out of his jeans. He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and cleaned up for bed. He felt pretty damn tired and was blinking tiredly as he washed his mouth out. When he got back to his room, Sam was sitting on the end of his bed.  
"I'm okay Sammy. Go back and watch the movie."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, just tired."  
Sam stood and without thinking stepped into Dean's path and pulled him into a hug. Dean spine stiffened slightly at Sam's proximity without warning and because he only had boxers and a T shirt on.

Sam ran a hand down Dean's back and Dean forced himself to relax in Sam's arms and bring his own up to Sam's back and gave it a rough pat. Sam was encouraged by Dean's pat and pulled Dean to him harder. Sam could feel Dean's hard chest against his and gave Dean another squeeze before pulling back and letting his brother go. Dean looked up into Sam's face as he stepped around him and Sam saw a look of confusion on his face. Dean slid into bed and Sam stood looking at him for a moment before sighing and going out to the living room. Sam had that weird swooping sensation on his stomach when he had hugged Dean and it intensified when Dean had looked at him before he climbed into bed. By the time the movie finished he had settled but strangely missing Dean's presence. Sam made the fold out couch with the sheets and blankets struggling with tiredness and the extra couple of beers he had with Bobby. Bobby fetched his bag from his car parked in front of the apartment.

Dean watched Sam walk out of his door and pull the door shut. He sighed loudly as he settled back into his pillows. His hand automatically went to his stomach where his hand brushed against his boxers and felt his semi-hard on, hard to miss given the size. Dean purposely rolled onto his stomach to try to kill off any 'nice' feeling he had going downstairs after hugging his brother. He had no idea what the hell was going on and could only imagine it had to be because he hadn't had sex for so long he was walking around with a hair trigger. Sam was probably the same. He hissed at the feeling of his hardness against the mattress and it had the desired result. He felt sorry for his poor neglected dick and mentally promised to give it some attention as soon as he had the energy and some alone time to do so. As soon as he was settled enough he rolled over on his side and tried to concentrate on falling to sleep.

Sam stood after helping Bobby settle in.  
"Before you go Sam. You've done a good job giving Dean a home he is happy with. He doesn't have too many places to go so I'm glad he has this with you."  
Sam looked up shyly."Are you okay that we didn't ask to stay at your place?"  
"Yes, I'm fine with that. I understand that Dean needs a very stable environment while he has his treatment. He might be tempted to hunt at my place even if he is unwell, that's just who Dean is. This is the best for Dean's health and he more than deserves the time to get himself better."  
"Thanks Bobby."  
"No problem. Now..." Bobby took a big breath in "I know he will give me hell for talking to you about this but how is he Sam?"  
Sam knew by the look in Bobby's eye and the way he asked that he was asking for the details.

Sam sighed as well before looking down and crossing his arms.  
"As well as can be expected at this point. He's tired and throwing up a bit."  
"What's his frame of mind like?"  
"He's very strong just like he always is but he has let me in a bit."  
"Has he said much?"  
"Yeah he has been pretty good with the communication."  
"But he hasn't broken down yet? Still keeping the walls up?"  
"Yeah, I doubt they will come down."  
"They _have_ to Sam. If he is to get through this. The drugs he is on will make it hard and he needs to be able to release when he needs to. Dare I say it but Dean Winchester is going to need to cry."

Bobby had clearly been doing his research.  
"Ha! It's more likely I will cry than him. Well I already have."  
"It may take some time knowing Dean but he will need you to be there when he needs you. But it's really important that he feels comfortable enough to let it out and not get a razing from you about the chick flick thing he always carry's on about."  
"It's okay Bobby. We have talked about this and I am ready to be there when he needs me."  
"I hope you don't think I'm a meddling old fool but I have to be there for both of you when you need me. Dean's done so much for me and I more than owe him. And I consider both of you my family."  
"Thanks Bobby. I appreciate you being concerned and I promise to let you know if we need you."  
"Good to have one of you convinced anyway. Have a good night." Bobby smiled.  
"You too."

TBC


	53. Chapter 53 Babe

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1.

Chapter 53 Babe

Sam walked up the hallway to his room but found himself turning back to Dean's room and slipping in the door. As he entered he saw the bedside lamp was on and Dean was lying on his back reading one of the books he had bought him.  
"Can't sleep?" Sam asked softly.  
"Just keep tossing and turning. How did you know?"  
"Just had a feeling."  
"Huh." Dean frowned softly.  
Since they had been staying in one place Sam seemed to be tuned into his feelings more than normal. He guessed everything seemed to be focused on him and his illness so he shouldn't have been surprised. It was just difficult to get used to.

Sam took the book off Dean and marked the page putting it down on the dresser next to Dean's bat clock.  
"Come on big brother, you need your sleep."  
Sam put his hand under Dean's shoulder and rolled him away from him and rubbed his back between his shoulder blades. Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Sam's warm hands on his back. He had started to nod off when he had a thought.  
"This is beginning to become a habit. Are you sleeping okay?" Dean mumbled.  
"Not really. But you are the one that needs sleep." Sam mumbled softly.  
"We _both_ need sleep Sammy. We will have to find a way to help you sleep."  
"It's okay babe. As long as you get some rest."

Dean turned quickly to look at Sam's face. Sam had missed his slip up and was yawning tiredly.  
"You call your _girlfriends_ that Sammy?"  
Sam frowned at Dean's devilishly grinning face. "What?"  
"You just called me '_babe_'. You must be hammered."  
"Uh sorry Dean." Sam groaned. Dean would be sure to stir the crap out of him with that slip of the tongue.  
"It's okay, Sammy _baby_." Dean teased before he yawned so long and wide tears leaked from his eyes.  
Sam punched him gently in the shoulder and pushed him back so he was facing the other way again. Sam resumed rubbing Dean's back even though he could hear Dean chuckling softly. Dean's mood was contagious and Sam was soon chuckling along with him as he rubbed down his back.

Dean's head dipped down shortly after and he was fast asleep when Sam tucked the covers tight around him and snapped off the lamp. Sam undressed in his own room for bed with the feeling of warmth that he got after helping Dean. He chucked to himself as he brushed his teeth then climbed into bed. He lay on his side hoping to nod off but soon caught himself starting to toss and turn. It took until the early hours of the morning before he finally nodded off.

Dean woke early in the morning with a sick feeling in his stomach and made it to the bathroom to throw up into the toilet. Just. He kept it as quiet as he could knowing that Bobby was sleeping in the living room and Sam just up the hallway. He didn't have much in his stomach to throw up so it was over quickly. Once his stomach was settled he washed up and headed to his room to slip on some clothes giving sleep up for the night. Dean grabbed up his camera and his key and after leaving a note on the fridge he slipped out the front door. It was just light enough for him to find his way to the side gate. Dean walked along the path in the nature park that he had walked before; until he found a new path he hadn't tried before.

He checked his compass on his watch so he knew what direction he was headed in just in case. He found he had a little confusion creeping in now and again over the last few days and didn't want to get lost so close to home. It would give Sam an excuse to laugh his ass off at him. He walked for just over ninety minutes stopping now and again to take photos. Part of being a good hunter was the fact that he could walk silently without trying to and it caught many animals unaware. His skin was slippery with sweat by the time he got back to the apartment and let himself in. Dean could hear Bobby moving around in the living room so he walked quietly past the closed door and into the kitchen where he placed his camera on the breakfast bar and grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Dean went to his room and got some clean clothes and headed in for a shower.

Sam woke slowly and got up to use the bathroom throwing on sweat pants and a hoodie on his way out the door. When he finished in the bathroom he went down to the kitchen for coffee. He noticed the other bathroom door was shut and the water was running. As soon as Sam turned the kettle on Bobby appeared through the living room door.  
"You want coffee, Bobby?"  
"Thanks kid."  
Sam spotted the camera on the breakfast bar and grinned. "Excellent, Dean's been out to the park."  
Bobby raised his eyebrows.  
"He took that one of the raindrop at the park his first time out." Sam pointed to the framed image. "His camera is on the breakfast bar and he is in the shower meaning he has probably been to the park this morning. I can't wait to see what he has taken."  
"It's a great photo. Very artistic but why don't you just have a look?" Bobby asked still looking at the raindrop.  
"I couldn't do that, even though Dean would let me."

Bobby nodded proud of the respect the boys had for each other.  
"I'm glad you helped Dean find something he was good at. He is going to need the distraction."  
"I enjoyed doing it Bobby. It makes him happy so it makes me happy to. Anyway Dean will be out in a few minutes. He will show me then."  
"Show you what?" Dean walked into the room his hair slightly damp from the shower.  
"Your new photos. You've been to the park right?"  
"Yeah. Coffee first then photos?"  
"Okay."  
Sam grinned as he made Dean a coffee.

Dean plugged the camera into Sam's laptop and let the photos download into a file had for photos from the park storing them by date. Dean waited until they all had fresh coffee and were sitting before he opened the file and viewed it as a filmstrip. The first photo was of a red toadstool with drops of moisture dipping off the lip onto the ground. A drop had been caught as it was about to fall and the sun was hitting it in an angle that made the early morning sun hit the rest of the fungus and light it up making it look like it was glowing. Around the base and behind it was the early morning fog making the photo look like it was out of a fairy tale. Dean was about to click forward to the next one but Sam slipped his hand past Dean's and clicked on the image to view it the full size of the screen.

Sam and Bobby both leaned forward to look at the screen better and it was a full minute before anyone said anything.  
"Dean, can I get a copy of this?"  
Dean frowned at Bobby.  
"I like it. Sam you should enter this one in that competition."  
Sam nodded but Dean shook his head and clicked on the next photo.

Sam and Bobby both liked the rest of the photos. A few landscapes, two photos of jackrabbits eating and one of a hawk taking off. Dean got up and went to the kitchen leaving Sam and Bobby looking at the photos. Dean pulled out ingredients for breakfast and started chopping up. Sam got up to help when he heard the butter sizzle in the skillet.  
"It's okay Sammy. I got it."  
"I want to help."  
Dean rolled his eyes at Sam's pout.  
"Okay." Dean handed Sam the plastic egg turner and set about quickly cleaning up the rest of the kitchen and getting plates out.

They soon had breakfast plated up and sat together eating at the dining room table with juice and coffee. Bobby turned to Dean.  
"These are nice Dean."  
"Sam made them."  
"I just stirred the eggs Dean. You put them together."  
"Well Bobby taught me to cook."  
"I think you have gone a fair way past what I taught you."  
"What was the first thing you taught Dean to cook?" Sam asked.  
Bobby didn't even have to think ." Spaghetti meatballs. Told me his brother wanted it."  
"Ha, sounds about right."  
"I liked em' to." Dean almost whined.  
"Then it was eggs anyway there was. Then vegetables. You had seen something at school about how important vegetables were for growing up." Bobby continued.

Sam nodded as he remembered. Dean always made sure Sam had food with vegetables as far back as he could remember. He never really ate them much himself which Sam always thought was kind of odd. He would have to remember to get the reason from Dean.  
"Has he cooked his grilled sandwiches for you yet?" Bobby broke Sam from his thoughts.  
"No not yet. His roast is great though. The gravy is to die for."  
"Like the grilled sandwiches. Wait till you try them. I don't even know what he puts in them."  
Dean ran his tongue over his teeth and frowned at Bobby and Sam talking about him like he wasn't in the room. He decided a subject change would be good.  
"Royal Gorge." He stated glancing over at them.  
"What Dean?" Sam frowned.  
"I just thought Bobby might like to go down to Royal Gorge bridge tomorrow."  
"Where is that?"

Sam frowned in thought. He had seen something about that.  
"About ninety minutes south. I thought we could go early tomorrow morning then be back just after lunch."  
Before his afternoon appointment.  
"What's down there?" Sam asked.  
"World's highest suspension bridge. Thought you would know that Sammy. You keen Bobby?"  
"If you feel up to it."  
"It's only a short drive. Shouldn't be a problem."  
"Okay."  
"Good plan Dean." Sam had a big grin.  
"We could leave at half six and be there around eight when there's less tourists around." Dean suggested.

Sam's smile faded. He didn't like the sound of the early morning but then he remembered he was sleeping pretty crap these days and he didn't mind again.  
"That suits me cause I have to be back on the road Saturday morning and be back at home Saturday afternoon. I have some parts coming in I have to be there for. Sorry to cut it so short Dean, but I can try to be around next Thursdayday if that helps."  
Dean knew Bobby was talking about his next Chemo appointment.  
"It's okay Bobby, they aren't that much fun."  
Bobby just gave Dean a small smile that told Dean he planned to be there.

TBC

* * *

Extra chapter for Australia day. Have a great day Aussies!


	54. Chapter 54 Flirting

For all warnings and disclaimers see Chapter 1

Chapter 54 Flirting

The hunters watched the second _Star Wars_ movie then got up for another coffee. Dean pulled some chicken breasts from the freezer while Bobby and Sam shot the shit and used the microwave to thaw them out for lunch. While it was in the oven he grabbed out some potatoes and chopped them thin and layered them in a tray making his own sauce with cheese, cream and herbs then put it in the oven. The microwave chimed and Dean pulled the chicken out and placed a garlic butter mixture that he made up in the center of the breasts using a knife then crumbed them before wrapping them in foil and putting them in the oven.

Sam smelled the garlic mix and went over for a look. He had no idea what Dean was cooking.  
"Chicken Kiev, Sammy. I don't know if you like it but its chicken so you probably will."  
Sam nodded willing to give it a try.  
"Is that okay Bobby?"  
Bobby nodded keen to try more of Dean's cooking. Dean cleaned up the kitchen then made them all coffee. They took them out to the deck where they all relaxed with their feet up on the rail. The hunters chatted away reminiscing about hunts they had been on.  
"I thought Dean was never going to get out of that grave. The sprint just kept pushing him back in. He was black and blue the next day, not that he would say anything."

Sam and Bobby chuckled expecting Dean to come up with a plausible excuse for getting thrown around a cemetery. But to their great surprise Dean was asleep with his chin on his chest and his arms folded.  
"Wow, he must be tired." Bobby noticed the drop of sweat rolling down Dean's face as he slept.  
"Yeah, the radiotherapy is making him tired as well as not sleeping that well at night." Sam yawned in sympathy.  
"Why aren't you boys sleeping well? It's a nice place. New beds and sheets. "  
"We seem to be having trouble sleeping apart. We only sleep well when we are in the same room. We slept really good at the canyon."  
"Two beds in the one room?"  
Sam nodded.  
"Maybe you should move your bed into Dean's room. There is plenty of room and you can keep a closer eye on him."

It sounded like a good idea to Sam but he knew Dean would veto the idea. He would want them to keep trying the separate room thing first.  
"I'll talk to him. We have to do something. I'm starting to feel like a zombie."  
"Starting to look like one to."  
Sam and Bobby talked quietly between them while Dean slept on. Sam was sneaking glances at his brother every now and again feeling sympathy for how sore his neck would be when he woke up. When he had been asleep almost an hour, Dean woke with a start and looked around him groggily until he got his bearings. He rose slowly and stiffly rubbing his neck as he went inside after apologizing to Bobby for falling asleep on him.

Once he was inside Dean got some fresh carrots and beans out and prepared them before putting them in a saucepan on the stove. Dean took the food out of the oven and gave it time to rest while he set the table. Bobby and Sam came in as he was plating up and Sam went to the kitchen to help. Bobby helped by putting glasses on the table and getting drinks out for them. They sat and ate, Bobby and Sam both making noises over the food and Bobby surprised Dean by asking for the recipe.  
"So you guys know anywhere good for dinner tonight?"  
"We could eat in." Sam suggested.  
"No I want to take you guys out, give you both a break."  
Sam got up and found the local phone book and dropped it in front of Bobby.  
"We have only been to one diner and a drive through since we have been here, so we can't recommend anything yet."  
Bobby raised his eyebrows in surprise. He knew how much they normally ate out.

Bobby found a steak house locally and rang and made a booking for them an hour after Dean's radiotherapy appointment. Sam suggested they take Bobby for a tour of the area between the appointment and dinner. They all decided it was a good idea and Sam and Bobby got up and cleaned up the lunch dishes insisting Dean take it easy since he cooked lunch. Sam tossed Dean a bottle of cold water since he had seen him gulping a few times as they were chatting at the table.  
"Dean you should go have a nap. You look hammered."  
"I'm okay."  
"It's okay, Dean. Sam and I can watch a movie while you sleep. You should take one while you can get it."  
"Go on Dean. That way you can be rested up for tonight." Sam added.  
Dean felt slightly corralled but too tired to care as he slouched to his bed room and pulled the curtains closed for sleep. He came around to the other side of the bed and slid his jeans off then slipped in between the sheets. After only a few minutes of laying down Dean became hot and pulled his T shirt off and lay back down. He tossed and turned for some time before falling into an uneasy sleep.

When Sam went to wake Dean up to get ready for his appointment he found his brother laying on his side with the covers off in just boxers. Sam approached slowly expecting to get close to Dean before he woke like he had been lately but Dean surprised him by waking quickly and sitting up.  
"Whas up Sammy?"  
"It's time to get ready to go, Dean. You okay?"  
Dean scrubbed a hand over his face. "Mmmm."  
Dean slid out of bed. He was unsteady on his feet for a moment and Sam grabbed his shoulder.  
"You okay, buddy?"  
"Mmmm. Going for a shower." Dean mumbled.  
Dean steadied himself walking to the dresser and pulling out some fresh underwear, his dress pants and shirt. Sam watched him closely as he gathered his things and headed into the bathroom.

Sam had a sudden overwhelming want to follow his brother and wrap his arms around him and protect him. Sam shook himself realizing he was lingering in Dean's bedroom while Dean was in the shower. Sam saw the bedclothes lying everywhere and decided to make himself useful and made Dean's bed before going back out to Bobby. Sam set Bobby up for a shower in the smaller bathroom then he went and changed his clothes. He decided to copy Dean and went for more dressed up attire but left off the tie assuming Dean would to. Sam went out and made coffee for the three of them and was surprised when Bobby came out first dressed in slacks and a dress shirt.  
"Looking sharp there Bobby."  
"I thought you boys would put some effort in so I thought I would follow suit."

They sat at the breakfast bar and were halfway through their coffees when Dean came out dressed in his suit with a dark green and yellow tie on. Bobby let out a low whistle and Sam felt like joining him but he just grinned like an idiot until he saw what had held Dean in his hand. He held his belt in his hand and was rummaging in the kitchen draw for something to put a hole in it.  
"Dean are you putting a new hole in your belt already?" Sam frowned at Dean's belt and moved to his side.  
"No I'm using a hole that is already there but I haven't used it before and the little metal thingy won't go in. I figure I just have to widen it a touch."  
Sam watched in amazement as Dean used a skewer to widen the hole.

Dean slipped the belt through the loops of his pants and did the buckle up satisfied with the fit. Sam couldn't help but notice there was only one hole left on the belt before he _would_ have to put new ones in. Bobby nudged Dean's coffee to him and he drank it quickly standing at the breakfast bar. When they were already they piled into the Impala and Sam drove to the hospital. Bobby liked the setup of the place and Sam was happy to have someone to sit with in the waiting room. They had coffee together and chatted about what they had got up to the previous weekend. Bobby agreed with their idea to have a few weekends away and gave Sam a few suggestions. Sam liked some of them saying he had the next one planned out for the weekend after next.

Dean looked tired when he came out and Sam noticed the stares of the staff as Dean came out looking fantastic with his suit and tie on. Sam guessed they didn't see to many patients wearing suits to the hospital for treatment. Sam was feeling proud to be the brother of such a hot looking guy as he got up and they walked out together. Dean was already getting waves goodbye from the staff which made Sam smile. Dean insisted on driving them around so he wouldn't fall asleep. He drove them through the city relying on his sense of direction rather than knowing where he was going. Sam kept up the commentary of where they were and he and Bobby talked between them as Dean concentrated on the driving. Dean slowly moved out of the city driving in circles until they were well out of town. Sam guided Dean to a few places of interest that Bobby might like then it was time to head over to the restaurant for dinner.

Bobby led the way into the upmarket steak house and they took their seats at a nice table well away from the main traffic area of the establishment. Sam noticed how tired Dean was as he sat down between him and Bobby. It was highlighted further when Dean stuck to juice and encouraged Bobby and Sam to drink whatever they wanted. Bobby and Sam decided after long deliberation to share a bottle of wine. Sam liked the idea because it wouldn't make Dean feel like an outcast as much if they had ordered beer.

Since it was a steakhouse they all ordered steak with fries. Bobby and Dean had vegetables while Sam had salad. The waitress flirted openly with both Sam and Dean and Sam smiled to himself sure Dean was about to give her a lesson in flirting 101. Even if he was to unwell his natural male charm almost always shone out and he would end up with at least a phone number. But to Sam's surprise Dean smiled politely and continued his conversation with Bobby.

Bobby insisted that they have dessert and Dean predictably had pie while Sam and Bobby went for fruit tart. Dean got up to use the bathroom when they had ordered coffee after dessert. When he came back he pressed a napkin into Bobby's hand.  
"She's totally into you Bobby. Wants you to light her fire or some such thing."  
Bobby looked at the napkin in his hand to see a phone number written there and the waitress's name.  
"Very funny, Dean." Bobby handed the napkin back.  
Dean chuckled as he scrunched the napkin up and shoved it into his jacket pocket.

TBC


	55. Chapter 55 Entered

For disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 55 Entered

After they finished their coffee they left to go back to the apartment with Sam driving this time. They changed out of their dress things then Dean grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge and handed Sam and Bobby a beer each. Sam pulled out the next star wars film and they settled down to watch. Dean lasted the whole movie but he was quiet and leaning heavily between the back of the couch and the armrest. He was feeling quiet seedy after the bigger than normal meal he had at the restaurant. He also had some confusion seeping in as the night progressed. He knew it was a symptom of the chemotherapy. When the movie finished Dean excused himself and went off to bed aware they were taking off early the next morning. Dean got his things together for the next morning making sure that the battery's for his camera were on charge and went to bed. He tossed and turned for some time but he did manage to fall asleep on his own.

Sam and Bobby had a coffee looking over the leaflet for the photographic competition. They found entry was online and the photos had to be entered as a jpegs in a folder. Sam opened his laptop and they picked four of Dean's photos they thought would do well in the completion. The toadstool and raindrop from the park next door and two landscapes from the Grand Canyon. They had fun making up information about how long Dean had been taking photos and various personal information. They sent the entry off and then got ready for bed. Bobby insisted he was fine with the bed once Sam bought the bedding in so Sam took off and had a shower for bed.

Dean woke early the next morning and went down to the kitchen to make grilled sandwiches to have on the road for breakfast. Once he had them made and packed so they would stay warm he went in for a shower. When he came out Sam and Bobby were drinking coffee in the kitchen. Sam was wearing his green pants and a black T shirt as did Dean. The only difference was how thin Dean looked in his. Sam slid a coffee over to Dean noticing that Bobby was eyeing Dean critically. He didn't like how thin Dean was looking either. They were ready to go just before seven am and they threw their jackets on and headed south with Sam at the wheel of the Impala. They made great time and were at the bridge just after eight. Dean pulled out the grilled sandwiches he had made and handed them out. They sat on the bridge leaning on the rail as they ate. Sam oohed and ahhed over the food and Bobby just laughed around his food at him.

When they were done Dean took some photos of the view from the bridge and even managed to snap one of Bobby and Sam together as Sam was rattling off bridge facts he had looked up on the internet. He got some nice photos of the Arkansas River even from one thousand feet up with his telephoto lens. Dean noticed Bobby held on to the rail at every given opportunity. It was a little windy this morning causing the bridge to swing a little. Dean led the way to the incline railway taking plenty of photos on the way down to the river in just five and a half minutes. Dean thought the forty five degree angle was great but Bobby looked less than thrilled. They walked beside the river for a while then headed back up.

Dean challenged Sam to go on the '_Sky Coaster'_. It was basically two people strapped together swung out over the river and back. Sam finally succumbed not wanting Dean to have it over him for not having the guts. In the end he actually enjoyed it yelling as loud as Dean did as it made his stomach roll. They traveled home at lunch time going straight back to the apartment where Sam made sandwiches for lunch.

After lunch Dean loaded his new photos onto the laptop and they all looked at them as they drank their coffee.  
"You want steak for dinner Bobby? They were nice at the restaurant last night."  
"Sounds good Dean but I don't want you to make a fuss."  
"It's no problem there's a butcher on the way back from the hospital that has really good meat. We could grab some on the way back if you like."  
Bobby nodded noting Sam looked all smiling and interested.

With just over an hour to his appointment Dean went for a lie down on the couch while Sam and Bobby sat on the back deck and chatted. When it was almost time to go Sam went in to wake Dean while Bobby went to freshen up in the bathroom. Dean was laying on his left side curled in a tight ball. With his shoes and socks off he looked small and vulnerable. Sam sat next to his hip on the couch and gave Dean's back a soft rub. Dean stirred and rolled over to face Sam slowly.  
"Time to go Dean."  
"Okay."

Dean got up slowly and moved to the bathroom. He was hit with a wave of nausea and vertigo as he washed his face and held onto the sink as he waited for it to pass. By the time Dean's stomach settled and he was ready to go Sam and Bobby were waiting out in the Impala for him. Sam was glancing at his watch as Dean slipped into the passenger seat.  
"You okay Dean?"  
"Yeah, just a bit queasy."  
Bobby was amazed at Dean's admission and watched the younger hunter carefully as they arrived at the hospital and went inside.

Dean was taken for his radiotherapy and Sam and Bobby sat and had coffee. They chatted quietly for some time before Sam started to get fidgety. He looked at his watch to see that it had been over forty minutes meaning Dean was running late. He looked over at the door just as Dean came out with a nurse at his elbow. He had a very sheepish look on his face and Sam stood concerned at once for his brother since he had never come out with a nurse before. Dean walked up to Sam and Bobby then turned back to the nurse who had followed him out.  
"Thanks Jenny. Sorry about that."  
"No problems Dean. It happens to everyone. Have a nice weekend and get some rest."  
"You to. See you Monday."

Jenny patted Dean on the back. "Take care of him Sam. See you guys."  
Sam smiled politely even though he had never meet Dean's radiotherapy nurse besides her coming to get Dean for his daily dose five times a week. Sam walked next to Dean out to the car.  
"Everything okay Dean?"  
"Yeah just had a dizzy moment at the wrong time. It's all good now."  
Sam watched Dean with concern as they drove back to the apartment but Dean sat quietly looking out the window until they reached the butcher.

Dean hopped out and this time Sam walked in at his elbow.  
"I'm okay Sammy."  
"I wanna learn what to get Dean."  
Dean looked at Sam's face and wasn't surprised to see an awkward smile there. Sam was keeping an eye on him. Dean got three nice steaks and they went back to the apartment.

They had coffee in the living room together.  
"Well Dean fancy taking me for a walk in that park of yours?"  
Bobby walk, park? That had to be a first.  
"It's not my park, but if you want."  
"I'll come to." Sam jumped up and took the empty cups to the kitchen then bounced back in the room with a bottle of water and Dean's camera in his hands.

Dean led the way into the park and along the most interesting paths and easiest he knew of since he had been walking there. His hand went to his stomach a few times as his nausea rose up. He had a bad moment in the radiotherapy room when he thought he was going to throw up but he got it under control. He fought to push it down as he walked and was struck by a cramp in his left ankle. He stopped to take a photo and shook his ankle out while the others were looking the other way. Dean got several nice scenery shots and a couple of Sam and Bobby walking along together. Whenever he got the chance he shook his ankle out but he was limping slightly by the time they were heading back to the apartment. The damn thing was going up his leg as he walked.

Sam saw Dean trying not to limp as they wound up their walk and slipped through the gate. He let them into the apartment and watched Dean hobble to his room and close the door behind him. Sam grabbed a bottle of water and handed it to Bobby then took another in to Dean.

Dean was sitting on the side of his bed rubbing the side of his left calf. Sam handed him the water and bent down and started undoing Dean's left boot.  
"You got another cramp?"  
"Yeah. It's okay Sammy."  
"I know." Sam slid the boot off and the sock.  
"It's all right Sam."  
"Just relax and let me help out Dean."  
"But Bobby..."  
"Bobby will be alright for a few minutes." Sam soothed and stood holding Dean's bare foot in his hands.

Dean was forced to lie down because his stomach ached worse if he sat up while Sam rubbed his foot. Dean bit his lip as Sam worked the cramped muscles. Sam pushed Dean's pant leg up and rubbed both sides of his calf.  
"I'm good Sammy."  
"I know."  
Sam continued to work up Dean's leg causing him to exclaim softly when Sam kneaded a particularly sore spot.  
"Just lay back Dean. I got it."  
After a few minutes Dean felt his calf and foot relax and he let himself sink into the mattress feeling bone weary all of the sudden. Dean's other leg hung over the bed and he felt his heel tap the bed lightly as Sam worked further up his sore leg. Dean tensed up about to tell Sam his cramp wasn't on his thigh but for an unknown reasons he made himself relax knowing Sam was just trying to help. His body went lax and his eyelids suddenly felt weighed down. Dean blinked against the tiredness but it pressed down on him as Sam made the muscles in his leg relax.

Sam was shocked Dean fell to sleep so quickly and he untied Dean's other boot and slipped it and the sock off. Sam hooked his arm under Dean's knees and shifted his position slightly as he lay Dean's legs up on the bed. Dean grumbled a little in his sleep and Sam rubbed a hand down his back until his brother settled then went back out to Bobby.

Bobby had made coffee for them and had taken them out to the back deck. Sam went out and sat next to him.  
"Dean all right?"  
"Yeah he had a cramp. He's having a nap now. It's been one of the busier days we have had of late but at least he hasn't thrown up."  
"He get a lot of cramps?"  
"No this is like the second one that I know of but I guess with everything that's going on we can expect his body to have some problems."  
"He's doing well, Sam. You are doing a great job with him."  
"Yeah I know but we have only just started week two. More chemo next Friday."  
"Just be there for him like you have been and it will help him immeasurably. Support means a lot to someone going through what he is."  
Sam nodded knowing Bobby was right and it was what he intended to do anyway. He was one hundred percent committed to Dean and would not let him down.

TBC


	56. Chapter 56 Method

For disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 56 Method

Dean woke a couple of hours later and got up slowly feeling queasy and a little dizzy as he shuffled to the bathroom. He threw water over his face then dried off before walking to the kitchen to start dinner. Dean pulled out a skillet and a pot full of water and set them on the hob to heat slowly before pulling the steaks out and some spices. As Dean slipped out a cutting board Sam came into the room.  
"Hey Dean. Need some help?"  
"Okay."  
Dean sprinkled some herbs on the meat and used the back of a knife to pound it in. Sam watched Dean's face more than the work he was doing.  
"Have I got something on my face Sammy?"  
"Yeah."  
Sam reached up and rubbed a thumb under Dean's eye with his fingers, lightly holding his jaw.  
"You have some wicked bags under your eyes Dean. You're not getting enough sleep."

Sam spoke softly still running his thumb over Dean's soft skin.  
"You can talk. Your eyes are black enough to make a Goth jealous."  
Sam let his fingers trail down Dean's check as he took it back.  
"We will have to talk about it Dean."  
"Yeah, later."  
"So what can I do?"  
Dean handed Sam a peeler and some potatoes and set him to work while he tossed the steaks into the skillet. Dean grabbed out carrots and peas and had them ready before Sam had finished the potatoes.  
"Finished with those P-O-T-A-T-O-E-S Sammy?"  
"What the hell?"  
"You know, Samwise Gamgee? Lord of the rings? Mash em ,boil em , stick em in a stew." Sam laughed. "I'd forgotten that. Yeah they are finished. What are we doing with _em_ anyway?"  
Sam handed the spuds to Dean and watched as he chopped them quickly and put them carefully in the hot water.  
"Mashem." said Dean cheekily.

Bobby came in from the deck and sat at the breakfast bar.  
"How do you like your steak Bobby?"  
"Burn that sucker charcoal."  
"Thought so. Well done for Bobby. Sam you are medium rare, right?"  
"Yeah. How do you like it?"  
"Medium well done. It's all yours Samwise."  
Dean used the tongs to pinch Sam's ass then handed them to him with a grin and moved around the breakfast bar sitting with Bobby.  
"You just going to leave me here to sink?"  
"Or float, it's up to you. I will be right here anyway. You know I hated that method as much as you."

Bobby raised an eyebrow.  
"What method?"  
"It's the way dad taught us to swim and some other delights. Tossed you in the deep end if you came up you knew how to swim, if you didn't..."  
"…your big brother came and got you then taught you properly," interrupted Sam.  
"Ah the fantastic school of John Winchester. I remember him teaching you to shoot, almost scared the pants off me. I thought he had taken you for a walk and then I heard the shots. I went running down the yard to find your wide six year old eyes looking over the barrel of a gun. I don't know who was more scared me or you." Bobby said in a soft voice.  
Sam shook his head sadly. "Well, I'm glad I had Dean to teach me rather than dad. I didn't learn to shoot until I was ten. That's practically ancient for a Winchester."  
"Better turn one of those steaks Sammy." Dean said loudly wanting to break the reminiscing.  
Sam went to work with the tongs then made them all coffee while he keep an eye on the cooking pots. With Dean's help Sam was soon serving up the steaks on plates with the cooked vegetables.

They all made noises about the food saying it was just better than the steak place they had been to the night before. They all helped clean up then moved in to watch a movie. Dean made himself stay up for the whole movie even though he was exhausted and finding it hard to keep his eyes open. But he knew he may not see Bobby for a while and didn't want to disappoint him. Sam and Bobby took pity on him and voted for bed after the movie. Dean insisted on helping Bobby get his bed set up and then went to the kitchen to help Sam dry up and put away the things they had out as they watched the movie. Dean cleared his throat a few times as he worked and Sam finally took the dishtowel off him and handed him a bottle of cold water.

Dean leaned against the bench as Sam finished the last bowl and pushed Dean's hip aside gently and opened the cupboard. Dean suddenly found Sam in his personal space as he stood and shut the cupboard stepping away from it as he shut the door. Sam looked down at his brother and Dean looked up with a quizzical look on his face. Sam stood looking down into Dean's eyes captivated by his bright emerald orbs in the bright kitchen lights. Sam could see himself reflected in them. Dean sighed and Sam leaned forward and pulled his brother into a hug, surprising him as he was almost pulled off his feet.

Sam hugged Dean hard and spoke softly in his ear. "Thanks Dean. For all the effort you have gone to with Bobby here. I know you are tired."  
"It's okay Sammy. You're making it easy on me."  
Sam laughed lightly and pulled out of the hug but kept one arm around his shoulder as he led him to the bedroom.  
"I'm trying Dean and thanks for accepting the hug by the way, makes me feel better."  
"Of course it does Sammy. You always were a sucker for a hug."  
"Well expect a few more."  
"Eh," groaned Dean as they reached his bedroom.  
Sam rubbed his back roughly. "Get ready for bed and I will come back and help you settle."  
"Thanks Dad." Dean joked.  
"You need your sleep Dean. Just accept help when you need it. We said we would talk about the sleep thing."  
Dean sighed and nodded.

Sam went to his room and changed for bed then brushed his teeth before padding back to Dean's room. Dean was lying down on his stomach and Sam slipped onto the bed and sat at his hip. Dean looked to roll over but Sam stopped him with a hand on his back.  
"Just relax Dean."  
Sam circled his hand around Dean's back not knowing what he was doing but hoping he was helping Dean anyway. After a few minutes Dean made a soft murmur.  
"You okay?"  
There was no response from Dean and Sam leaned over and looked over at his face to see his eyes shut. Sam rumbled a soft chuckle and went back to soft rubs. When he was sure Dean was settled Sam went to his room and went to bed.

When Sam woke early in the morning he sought out Dean to find him in the bathroom leaning against the tiles with a weary look on his face even with his eyes closed. Sam wandered in and sat down beside him. Dean didn't open his eyes, he knew his brothers presence. Sam nudged him softly.  
"How you feelin?"  
"Better now."  
"You throw up?"  
"Mmm."  
"How long you been here?"  
"Couple hours."  
"Still tired?"  
Dean sighed then nodded. There was no point trying to keep it from Sam. It seemed to be his permanent state of late and he was sick of it already.  
"Come on then."

Sam put his hands under Dean's armpits and helped him to his room then pushed him into bed.  
"I'm okay Sammy. I can get up and cook breakfast."  
Dean moved to get up but Sam gently pushed him down.  
"Let me do it Dean. I want a chance to show Bobby what my big brother taught me. And not by the sink or swim method."  
Sam realized he was stroking Dean's arm softly. Dean raised his eyebrows at Sam but stayed laying down.  
"If you're sure, but yell out if you need a hand."  
"Sure Dean."  
Sam went to the kitchen and set to work cooking omelets just how Dean had showed him. He managed to make coffee at the same time and served it up at the table knowing Dean would want to eat with Bobby before he took off. He could hear Bobby moving around in the living room by the sound of it packing his bags and he knocked softly letting Bobby know breakfast was ready.

Dean came out dressed in sweats and sat at the table looking sleep ruffled. Sam stood in the kitchen with the juice in his hand quite forgotten as he took in how cute Dean looked. Dean finally looked over.  
"You okay there Sammy?"  
"Um yeah."  
Sam came over to the table and was quite proud of the job he had done and Dean and Bobby both praised the cook. Sam and Dean helped Bobby pack his car after breakfast and said their goodbyes.

TBC


	57. Chapter 57 Cars

For disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 57 Cars

After Bobby left they went back to the kitchen where Dean made more coffee then cleaned up the breakfast things insisting he do it since Sam cooked. When they were done with their coffees they decided on a tidy up. Sam took the bathrooms and Dean insisted he could do the rest in the time it took Sam to do the bathrooms. As Sam set to work on the bathrooms Dean went to Sam's room to find any washing. He found Sam's room as tidy and anally clean as he thought it would be and decided to strip the bed and put on clean sheet and comforter cover. He did the same to his and gathered his washing, finding Sam's already in the laundry basket. He grabbed the sheets Bobby had used from the neat stack he had left and added those. He put the load on then grabbed a cloth and some surface cleaner and dusted and cleaned from the living room to the laundry.

When that was done he pulled the vacuum cleaner out and did all the floors, giving the kitchen and laundry a mop as well. Dean felt seedy and tired as he worked but not as bad as he had been recently so he pushed on. He turned the vacuum off as Sam was finishing the bathrooms.  
"You want me to vacuum in there."  
Sam saw the sweat on Dean's face and the tiredness emulating from him.  
"How about I do it and you make some coffee?"  
"Okay."  
Sam was already taking the cleaner off him like he didn't have a choice anyway. Dean went to the kitchen and made the coffee. He took them to the dining room table and looked through his photos on the laptop.

Sam came in after a while and sat down with a smile and picked up his coffee.  
"You lookin for where we are going?"  
"Where we are going...?"  
"For our next trip. Which I think should be the weekend after next so you are not as sick. Is that okay?"  
"Yeah that's cool but I was looking at photos."

Dean slid the laptop around so Sam could see. Sam nodded; glad Dean hadn't gone snooping because he had forgotten to clear the browsing history.  
"So where _are_ we going?"  
"Ha, ha Dean. I'm not telling. It's your job to sit back and relax I will do all the planning."  
"I could have a look."  
Dean wriggled his fingers above the keyboard of the laptop without touching the keys.

Sam smiled at the threat. "Go ahead. You won't find anything," He bluffed, "Hey, do we need to do shopping do you think?"  
"I'll have a look."  
Dean went to the cupboards and rummaged around making a list with paper and a pen. He didn't miss Sam slide the laptop towards himself and press a few buttons. He chuckled as he looked in the fridge as Sam deleted his browsing history. Dean hung out the washing then they dressed and went out to do the shopping buying everything on the list and more bottled water and protein drinks.

They brought the shopping back and put it away. Dean made them lunch of grilled sandwiches, having to make more because Sam wolfed them all down. When they had tidied up Sam suggested they go down for a nap and they both went to their rooms. Dean felt to sleep straight away while Sam tossed and turned. After an hour Dean started awake with a cramp in his calf. He grit his teeth while he worked the cramp out and got it to a point where he could walk on it. He slipped his jeans on and walked softly down the hallway to the kitchen in his bare feet.

Just as he was about to enter the kitchen there was a soft knock at the front door. Dean frowned and went to the door, opening it slowly with a foot behind it. Standing at the door was a shortish guy on the other side of middle age with a big smile on his face.  
"Dean?"  
Dean frowned. "Yeah."  
"Hi I'm Trevor. I'm your landlord and the owner of the apartment block."  
"Oh, hey." Dean stuck his hand out as he opened the door further.  
They shook hands over the threshold.  
"I saw your car in the carport. She's a beauty."  
Dean stepped outside and they walked over to the Impala discussing her specifications. Trevor's car was parked in front of number one and they drifted over for a look.

Sam woke up from his short, restless sleep and wandered down past Dean's room. He poked his head in and saw the covers pushed back and no Dean around. He checked the bathroom and kitchen and still couldn't find him. He was about to go out on the deck when he heard voices and noticed the front door was open a smidge. Sam opened the door fully and looked out seeing Dean's broad, muscular back bending over slightly into the engine bay of a Chevy. As he stood and watched the car started and Trevor came around to Dean and clapped him on the shoulder. Sam noticed Dean was wearing jeans and a T shirt with no shoes or socks. Sam felt a small stab of annoyance at Dean not taking care of himself then pride when Trevor clasped Dean's shoulder and smiled. Dean leaned into the engine bay again and fiddled with something then explained what he had done. Trevor nodded at his explanation and the two talked for a few more minutes before Trevor moved to turn the engine off.

Sam felt something in his chest he hadn't felt for a long time. Jealousy. It was directed at Dean but not the same as when girls noticed Dean without batting an eyelid his way. He was feeling annoyed that Dean was talking to someone else like they were best friends. For some weird fucked up reason he wanted to be the only one to have that with Dean. Dean shut the hood and shook Trevor's hand before walking back to the apartment and slipping in the door. Sam looked pointedly down at Dean's feet and Dean shrugged looking very cute and guilty at the same time.  
"Better than being caught with your pants down, hey?"  
The way he said it made Sam look at Dean sharply.  
"Are you quoting… _Die Hard?"  
_  
Dean moved up the hall with a grin.  
"Yeah, but it's kinda true. Trevor knocked on the door and I didn't want to be rude and run back inside."  
Dean went into the bathroom and washed his hands and feet then darted to his room returning with socks that he sat on a dining room chair to slip on.  
"Just be careful you don't catch a chill. You immune system is running pretty low at the moment."  
"Eye, Eye Captain Sam."  
"Very funny. Why are you in such a good mood?"

Dean shrugged.  
"Don't know. Feeling not too bad at the moment. Enjoy it while we have it I guess."  
"Okay, let's go out to dinner somewhere." Sam challenged.  
"Are you asking me out on a date, Sammy?" Dean fluttered his eyebrows and put his hands under his chin.  
"I… NO! I just thought we could go out for once. Just to get out while you are feeling okay. Remember what Doctor Hall said?"  
"Okay. Any Ideas?"  
"There's that spaghetti restaurant on the main highway."  
"Sounds okay. Give me a minute to clean up properly."  
Sam went to his room and changed his shirt and meet Dean by the front door.

Dean had put a clean T shirt on and thrown a shirt and jacket on. Sam could smell Dean's clean breath from where he stood indicating he had brushed his teeth. They went to the restaurant and had a nice feed in a very relaxed atmosphere. Dean chatted about what Trevor had told him while he worked on his car. The occupant of number one was a woman of sixty who had gone to Florida to look after her older brother who had broken his hip. She was expected back in a few weeks and according to Trevor she was quite nice and had a small dog she dotted on and took everywhere. Trevor had been looking after her place while she was away. Dean had offered their help if it was needed and promised to keep an eye on it. Sam made sure Dean had a small dessert before they headed back home.

On the way home Sam pulled up outside Wal-Mart and told Dean to wait for him while he rushed inside. Sam came out with a bag of things that he wouldn't show Dean when he stored them in the trunk. Back at the apartment Sam instructed Dean to change into sweats while he set up a DVD for them to watch. Dean had a feeling Sam had gone to some effort to set up a movie night for them and took his time changing. When he returned to the living room Sam was sitting in his sweats with beer and popcorn on the table. As he thought Sam was almost bouncing up and down with excitement.  
"You alright to watch a couple of movies?"  
"By couple you mean…?"  
"...four actually."Sam laughed. "I bought the '_Die Hard'_ series since you like them."  
"Okay cool. I can do that."

Dean was glad he had thrown his hoodie and some thick socks on as he was feeling a little cold.  
"I put the heater on so we should be warm enough in a minute."  
Dean did a double take that Sam had read his mind about being a little cold. Sam let Dean take the couch and flicked the throw rug around him.  
"It's okay Sam. I'm not that cold."  
"You should try to stay warm Dean. You think I'm fussing now. If you get a cold it will be ten times worse."  
"Can it get ten times worse?" Dean joked.

Sam chose to ignore it and started the first movie handing Dean a beer and a bowl of popcorn. Dean fought hard to stay up and enjoy the time with his brother. But during the third one Sam found Dean's head next to his arm on the chair. Sam let him sleep but let his fingers wander through Dean's hair. Like last time they had been in this position Sam's fingers were soon smoothing softly over the warm skin of Dean's neck. They stayed like that until the movie had ended and Sam slipped the last one in not sure he would last long but willing to give it a go.

To his great surprise Dean woke and sat up watching the movie with him, slightly refreshed from his short sleep. They went off to bed at two thirty both yawning so much they could barely see. Sam decided if he didn't sleep well this time it would be time to address the sleeping issue because he felt utterly exhausted.

TBC


	58. Chapter 58 Date

For disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 58 Date

Sam woke the next morning feeling he had more sleep that he had ever at the apartment but needing a lot more. Since it was Sunday he tried to go back to sleep but couldn't get there. He got up and went to the kitchen and put the kettle on then went to check on Dean. When he went to Dean's room he found the bed made and the curtains open. He went back to the kitchen and saw a note on the fridge.  
'Went to the store to get some more fresh stuff. Be back soon.'  
Sam frowned that he hadn't heard the Impala drive off. He went out to the carport after throwing on some sweats to find the car still there.

Sam found his phone and called Dean.  
"Hey Sammy," Dean answered.  
"Where are you?"  
"On the way home. What's up?"  
"Nothing I just… Why didn't you take the car?"  
"Felt like a walk. I'll be there soon. Stop worrying, I would have called if I needed you."  
Sam frowned it was a good five miles to the store. "Yeah, okay …sorry. Do you need me to pick you up?"  
"Nuh it's cool I'm almost there. See you in a minute."

The call disconnected and Sam went to the front door to wait. After two minutes Sam felt like an idiot waiting on the front step for him so he went to the kitchen and made them both coffee. He had just put the milk away when he heard the front door open. Dean came into the kitchen with a few plastic bags hanging over one arm.  
"Jez Dean, why didn't you take the car?" Sam tried to grab the bags off Dean but he darted around Sam with his usual grace and put the bags on the bench.  
"It's cool Sammy. Just a few bags. Stop having a kitten. Here," Dean pulled a paper bag out of one of the plastic bags. "Sit and get this into you."

Sam's mouth watered as the smell of hot pastry hit his nose. He saw Dean pull out a similar bag and sit on one of the stools so he did as well.  
"Is this apricot?"  
"Yeah. The bakery on the way back had some nice stuff. Thought you might like that."  
"Mmm nice." Sam was too busy eating the fresh food to comment. He pushed Dean his cup of coffee as he ate.  
"Thanks."

When Sam was finished he unpacked the shopping making Dean sit and take it easy. In the shopping Sam found some Epso-Pine Bath Salts. He held the pack out to Dean with raised eyebrows who took it with a shy smile.  
"Had four hours solid sleep and woke up a bit stiff, thought it might help."  
"Good idea but you just made it sound like four hours was a long time."  
"Well it's better than we have been doing. Didn't you sleep better? You were snoring when I left this morning."  
Sam smacked Dean in the arm softly. "I don't snore! Now, I'm going to run you a bath."  
Sam went to the bathroom and turned on the water then went outside to bring in the washing from the day before.

When Sam got there the line was empty. He went inside and found Dean had gone to his room. He knocked on the door and Dean appeared without a shirt on and his belt undone with his fly unzipped. Sam had to blink a few times before he could speak.  
"Hey Dean? I think someone has stolen our washing."  
"Oh yeah, sorry." Dean nudged past Sam who had to step back.  
Sam followed Dean's naked back and low slung jeans to the living room. Folded neatly on the couch were Sam's clothes. Dean picked them up and handed them to him.  
"I bought them in earlier I just forgot to tell you."  
"That's okay, thanks Dean." Dean followed Sam up the hallway with Sam's underwear which was folded up neatly. Dean trailed Sam into his room and dropped the garments on the bed before walking back to check the tub. He turned off the water then went to his room where he stripped off his jeans and grabbed fresh boxers. When he stepped into the bathroom he found Sam in there running salts in the water for him. He tried to play it cool and not act like he only had boxers on.  
"Thanks Sammy. I think I'm right now."  
Sam stood and looked Dean up and down before he could stop himself. He stepped away from the bath and headed for the door.  
"Leave the door unlocked just in case Dean."  
Sam plastered on a fake smile and left the room after a last glance at Dean's defined body.

Dean stayed in the bath far longer than he intended. It was very relaxing and even made his stomach fade into the background a little more. Of course that meant he could feel other things more prominently. Like the bone tiredness and the sore throat he had been starting to get of late. The leaflets said he would get some mouth ulcers and he had couple of small ones in his mouth under his tongue. Dean had never had any in his life before and they were a little painful when he ate. Dean had time to think while he lay back in the water. He thought they were doing a good job so far at keeping busy when he was feeling all right and lying low when he wasn't. Dean was felling okay so maybe they should do some things this coming week before his chemo on Thursday. He came up with a plan as the water started to get cooler. He relaxed enough to almost fall asleep and finally staggered out dressed in one of the new pairs of jean's Sam had bought him and a black T shirt with pruny fingers and toes just before lunch.

Sam had spent the time Dean was in the bath organizing the next weekend away. By the time he heard the water running out of the bath he had everything arranged and printed out bookings and receipts happy that he had a nice weekend planned out for them. Dean wandered into the kitchen looking relaxed and squeaky clean. He made them coffee then handed one over to Sam.  
"Hey Sammy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"You wanna go away for the night?"  
Sam frowned over his coffee. "What do you mean?"  
"I thought we could go to Denver. It's only an hour away and they have a new IMAX cinema. We could see a film, go out to dinner, then stay overnight, have a room service supper, breakfast in bed and go to Denver Museum of Nature & Science before we come home. You've wanted to go since that school trip you missed."

Sam's mouth opened and shut a few times while he contemplated Dean's suggestion. How did he remember that anyway? It was back in fifth grade.  
"It's only for a night Sammy. Just to get away while I'm feeling okay."  
Sam groped his brain for a response and finally found one.  
"Are you asking me out on a date Dean?" Sam fluttered his eyebrows and put his hands under his chin in a direct copy of what Dean had done the afternoon before.  
Dean grinned recognizing Sam coping him. "Yeah, I guess I am."

That wiped the smile off Sam's face as his mouth feel open comically.  
"Just joshing with you Sammy. You up for it?"  
"Yeah." Sam answered slowly. "As long as we go to Elitch Gardens as well."  
"The amusement park? I'm up for that. You sure you want to do that?"  
"Yeah we should have some fun while you feel okay. Speaking of which, if you feel unwell we come back when you want. Don't overdo it for me Dean."  
"I won't. I just feel okay at the moment. We don't have to be back till four tomorrow so we can easily get two things done before coming back. So pack an overnight bag?"  
"Yeah. You wanna get lunch on the road?"  
"Yeah alright. May as well go out swinging."  
"Very funny. But it's a great idea, the day trip I mean. I wish I had thought of it."  
"Don't worry Sammy there will be plenty of other times for you to use that giant brain of yours." Dean teased.

TBC


	59. Chapter 59 Limousine

For disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 59 Limousine

They decided on a duffle bag between them since it was just overnight and more than quarter of the space was taken up with a quickly put together, just in case, hunting kit and Dean's medication. Dean made a call while Sam was in the shower to book dinner. He had seen a new restaurant while he had been up there at the casinos and wanted to try it out. I was a bit overboard for what he normally went with but this seemed a good opportunity to do something different.

Dean insisted on driving once Sam had showered and dressed. He went through a drive through for burgers and ate his with one hand enjoying the relaxed drive. They arrived just after two pm and Dean drove to a section of Denver he obviously knew, pulling up outside a rather expensive looking hotel.  
"Ah Dean, this is a hotel and a bit posh looking for us."  
"Yeah, but I'm guessing the motels will be full up and it's only the one night. I'm sure we can afford it. We will just have to look important for one night. Besides this hotel has the best room service around."  
"You've been here before?"  
"Maybe." Dean said with a cheeky grin, "Let's go see if they have a room."

Their luck was in and the guys got a room and Sam looked on with amazement as Dean got them a free upgrade to the most expensive room with free breakfast. Even sick Dean could work magic with his charm. Dean led the way up to the room and they settled in. Whist the two beds were again in the same room they were enormous. Sam was surprised to find a balcony with a nice view and he sat down in the comfortable wicker chair at the small table just taking in the city from the twentieth floor. Sam heard Dean talking inside and was about to get up when he strolled out onto the balcony with two open beers in hand. Dean handed Sam a beer and they sat together for a few minutes just relaxing.

Sam turned to Dean when the beers were almost done.  
"Were you on the phone?"  
"Yeah when we checked in I had the receptionist find out the movie times at IMAX. There is one starting in forty five minutes if you are up for it. '_Great Oceans _' I think it's called."  
"Wow, talk about great service."  
"Yeah well we paid for the great service. You want to go?"  
"Yeah, sounds good."  
"Excellent." Dean sat back with a grin.  
"Dean, don't wear yourself out doing all this. You're the sick one. Let me do something."  
"It's cool Sam, you can do tomorrow. I have tonight all planned out."  
"So you are determined to show me a good night?"  
"It sounds so dirty when you say it like that. A date is a date, Sammy."  
"Very funny, Dean."  
"What don't you think I can look after my dates?"  
"I'm not your date and you are sick Dean. Just look after yourself."  
"Don't you think we deserve a night off? I know I want a night off being sick. If you can pretend I will."

Sam mulled it over while taking another sip of his beer. Dean had a point. They deserved a night on the town and if Dean wanted to forget for a minute he should help with that. Sam watched his brother's profile in the city lights as he looked out over the balcony with a soft smile. Sam felt his heart speed up and a need to stare at Dean all night. Sam recognized the feeling as falling head over heels. Sam knew now it wasn't just the closeness they were sharing now with Dean being sick but his genuine feeling he had stood on since he was a teenager. Sam suddenly remembered a time he had conned a kiss out of Dean. He had it locked away so well he only just remembered it. Being with Dean away from hunting was starting to trigger some memories hidden away for a very long time. He would have to be very careful not to let Dean know how he felt.

He breathed in a deep breath before finally answering Dean's question.  
"Okay Dean, it's a date. I expect to be wooed."  
"I will look after you Sammy just sit back and enjoy. First things first!"  
Dean went into the room and came back with another open beer.  
"Sit back and enjoy while I freshen up and organize the rest of the night. Ready to go in twenty minutes?"  
Sam smiled widely enjoying Dean's infectious good mood.  
"Yeah okay, twenty minutes it is."

Dean went back into the room and finished off his arrangements before changing his shirt and cleaning up. Sam came inside with five minutes to go and changed his shirt as well. Dean led them back out to the Impala still parked outside and drove them to the cinema. Dean took care of the tickets and surprised Sam by buying him ice cream, popcorn and soda without being asked. Normally Dean would tease the crap out of Sam buying ice cream at the cinema as he normally disagreed with anything expect popcorn and soda. Sam was impressed with the curved screen and the 3D movie and had to laugh at Dean when he said the modern plastic glasses were made for midgets.

After the movie Dean took them back to the hotel and let a driver take the car and park it undercover, something Sam had never seen Dean do before. Upstairs in the room Dean set clothes out for Sam that Dean had insisted he pack. A dress shirt and pants with his dress shoes. Sam got ready in the bathroom and came out to find Dean dressed the same except for a dark green tie. Dean had splashed on aftershave and rubbed some gel through his hair making him look like a model from a magazine.

Sam sucked in a breath as Dean strode past him to the bathroom.  
"You look great Sammy. I will just be a minute."  
When Dean came out Sam had to ask.  
"What's with the tie? You trying to out dress me?"  
"No just showing you who is the 'guy 'in the relationship."  
"What?"  
"The date remember? Don't sweat it Sam. Just trying to step up my game for a change. Relax you look fine for where we are going."  
"Which is where?"  
Sam liked Dean's upbeat mood knowing he was doing it for both of them.  
"Not telling."  
"No fun."  
"Stop mumbling and let's go." Dean teased patting Sam on the shoulder as he passed him on his way to the door.

Sam followed Dean through the lobby out the front doors and was heading towards the doorman to get the car but noticed Dean was walking the other way towards a posh black car. Not a limousine but expensive looking and with the darkened windows looked like it was the car of a movie star. As Dean approached a driver in a black suit and tie opened the back door and Dean motioned for Sam to get in before climbing in behind him. Sam looked around at the leather upholstery as the driver moved around to slip behind the wheel.  
"Dean! Why not just drive ourselves, this is a bit much."  
"Ha yeah it is a bit Sammy but the hotel offered a car for free for their '_special guests'_ and this way we both get to drink and have a good time. Plus I like to make my dates feel special."  
"Jesus who did you tell them we are?" Sam's eyes were wide. "It's pretty cool actually, to get driven around."  
"It's okay for something different but it's nothing like riding around in the Impala."  
Sam just smiled and shook his head at Dean being loyal to his car.

They travelled to the heart of the city and stopped in front of a normal looking building. Sam couldn't see a restaurant anywhere in this part of the street. Dean led the way out of the car and across to a red door with brass surround. It had a number over the door in brass but no other markings. Dean opened the door for Sam and they walked down a red carpeted thin hallway to a small lobby. There was lift in front and the passageway went left and right around it. Dean stepped up to the lift and pressed the up button.

TBC


	60. Chapter 60 Moving

For disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 60 Moving

The doors opened and Dean stepped in confidently. Sam noticed some of the buttons had a key next to them near the top of the building indicating they were staff only but Dean pressed the one for the very top floor marked '_Trecentosessanta Gradi in Cima'_ on a bright brass plate. The lift went up smoothly to the top floor and the doors opened to a elegantly lit red carpeted restaurant. The maitre'd greeted them and Dean gave the name of Mr Hughes. The silver haired man led them up a curved brass strip and across to a window table. The table was laid with the finest silver and glassware Sam had ever seen. The was a single candle inside clear glass as the light for the table. Sam realized he had'nt had a candle lit dinner in a long time. Okay every table was lit the same way so it wasn't something Dean had set up but it was nice nonetheless. He grinned over at his brother while the waiter laid thier napkins on thier laps and placed a fancy looking carafe of iced water on the table and poured two glasses.

Dean passed Sam a menu as the waiter retreated and Sam saw that the restaurants name was Italian for three hundred and sixty degrees at the top. Sam was about to ask Dean what it meant when he looked out the window and swore the view had changed slightly in the few minutes they had been there.  
"Dean are we...moving?"  
"Yeah its a revolving restaurant. It does a full rotation every two hours so fairly slowly. Only one of it's kind in Colorado. I have to admit I didnt think it would be this fancy. Just something different. The foods meant to be outstanding so we should enjoy it while we can."  
"Its fantastic Dean. Way more than I expected."  
"Youre worth it, Sammy."  
Dean smiled at Sam across the candle lit table and Sam felt his heart flutter a little in his chest. Damn Dean looked hot tonight.  
"Thanks Dean. How did you hear about this anyway? It looks pretty exclusive."

Sam had noticed there were only about three other couples seated that he could see.  
"When I came up here to sort out our living expenses a woman was raving about it at the poker table because her husband took her here. When she said it had the best Italian food she had ever tasted. I thought about you cause I know how much you love this stuff. When I asked her about it she gave me a card and told me to take my sweetheart here. So what do you think '_sweetheart_'?" Dean grinned.  
"I think Im glad you asked."  
"What would you like to eat?"  
"It all looks so good. Um rucola tonno fume' con semi di sesamo e ru for starters with Petto di pollo alla griglia con patatine fritte for main."  
"Cool."

The drinks waiter arrived and Dean ordered a _Nastro Azurro _so Sam followed suit_.  
_"Italian beer Dean, what's going on?"  
"When in Rome Sammy"  
Sam leaned back and assessed Dean as the waiter poured their beers into tall glasses which had Dean grinning at the ridiculousness of drinking beer from such a fancy glass. Dean's face had thinned a little and he looked ridiculously handsome in his dress shirt and tie. Sam had to gulp around a sudden lump in his throat. The food waiter came for their food order and Dean surprised Sam by repeating Sam's order word for word without referring back to the menu. Dean added his own food to the order and they sat back and enjoyed the view. The meal passed pleasantly. Dean keeping the conversation flowing without talking about anything cancer, hunting or family related.

Eventually, after dessert and coffee at Dean's insistence, they were heading for the lift. Dean had even managed to pay for the food without Sam seeing making him feel like he really was on a date.  
"This was really nice Dean. Thanks for going to so much effort. The food was great."  
"No problem. Thanks for coming along. The revolving part was good."  
"Yeah it was. Something we can tick off our list of things we've done."

Sam was surprised to find the car waiting outside to take them back to the motel. As they rode up in the lift at their hotel Sam could see Dean was looking fairly tired. Not that he would admit it of course. It was after midnight so Sam couldn't fault him, he was a little tired himself. Sam decided on a shower and had a nice long relaxing one. By the time Sam came out of the shower Dean had a movie on the big TV and bowls of snacks were sitting on the end of his bed. Dean was dressed in sweats and a T shirt lying on his bed with a stack of pillows under his head.

With the alcohol in his system and the fact the beds were kings, Sam grabbed his snacks and laid down on Dean's bed with his head beside Dean's on one of the pillows. Dean spared him a quick glance before returning his attention to the TV.  
"This all right?" Dean asked indicating the movie he had picked.  
"Yeah, no problem."  
Sam felt a little weird despite the fact he had jumped on Dean's bed but he soon settled and was relaxing beside Dean watching the movie. With the softness of the bed, the soft fluffy pillows and his brother's warmth beside him Sam fell to sleep with a very full belly just before the end of the movie.

Dean was nice and flicked a blanket over Sam so he could sleep where he was. Dean intended on getting up and going over to the other bed but by the time the next movie finished he barely had the energy to flick off the TV.

When he woke in the morning Sam was snoring softly into his shoulder. He remembered waking up a few times with Sam lying on top of him snoring louder than a bulldozer. He had tried to wake him to no avail. Dean had a long hot shower and dressed before waking Sam. Sam looked around sleepily for a few minutes before working out where he was. Sam got his bearings and slipped out of bed taking off for the bathroom.

By the time Sam came out showered and dressed breakfast was laid out on the table.  
"Man I slept like a log. That's the best sleep I've had in weeks."  
Dean watched with a frown as Sam messed up his bed which he hadn't slept in.  
"What the hell are you doing?"  
"Makin it look like I slept in it."  
"Sam no one cares that we slept in the same bed. In fact I'm pretty sure the whole floor knows what you were doing last night."  
"What?" Sam stopped what he was doing and came over to the table.  
"Your snoring."  
"Very funny."  
"No it's true. I tried to wake you a few times but you didn't want any part of it."  
"Sorry."  
"It's okay. I probably snored just as loud."

Sam sat down with a grunt and attacked the food suddenly very hungry after a great sleep while Dean packed up the room. They checked out and headed to the museum first as it was open first. Dean wasn't feeling to bad but decided to let Sam have at it for once without teasing him about his need to sprout all sorts of facts as they walked along. Dean just gave Sam a small smile as they strolled and just to freak Sam out a bit asked him silly questions to egg him on. Sam caught on after a while and started asking Dean questions. Dean just grinned and they strolled around poking fun at each other like they did when they were kids.

They left at eleven and drove across to Elitch Gardens where Dean pushed them to go on every adult ride despite the fact his stomach didn't like it. Sam made Dean take a break seeing how pale he was by daring him to an air rifle shoot and the cork gun. Dean won a huge blue Scooby Doo giving it to Sam for making him play. Sam won a lying down tiger which he gave to Dean saying it reminded him of Dean. They went on the ghost train just to have a laugh and Sam laughted so much he started hicuping. Dean made them go on the best ride one more time before they headed back to the car. They bought a hot dog each now they were finished with the rides and it was safe. Dean surprised Sam buy buying him a large bucket of cotton candy as they were about to go out the gates. Sam had loved it as a kid and was touched Dean remembered. Sam held his stomach with a groan but managed to eat some on the ride home.

TBC


	61. Chapter 61 Fitness

For disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 61 Fitness

The traffic was busy on the way back and they only had a short time to unpack and wash up for Dean's appointment. By the time Dean came out of the radiotherapy room his throat was as sore as it had been on Friday. He had liked the way the pain had backed off a little on the weekend. He was glad Sam passed him a bottle of water as soon as they slipped into the car. Sam took them home and Dean lay down on the couch to read but was asleep within minutes. Sam took his book out to the back deck and read for a bit. He felt restless after a half hour and decided to go for a run. Dean had been keeping fit with his throwing up and walking but Sam had done very little since they had moved in. He was starting to feel like a slob even though it had been less than four weeks. Sam changed into sweats and ran down the road for a serious workout.

Dean woke as soon as Sam shut the door and saw the note he had left when he went for water. He was glad Sam was doing something to keep fit and do something on his own. He found he missed Sam when he was gone now rather than felt crowded when they were together all the time like he thought might happen. Dean had been walking to keep fit himself and felt he should take a leaf out of Sam's book and do more while he felt okay. He changed and started out for the park he normally went to sure Sam would do roadwork. Instead of doing his normal fast walk up the section of park with the most inclines he set out at a slow jog. His stomach didn't complain much more than normal so he increased the pace to a faster jog for the second half of his workout.

As he got closer to the apartment he eased up on the pace to bring his heart rate down getting a feel for what his body was feeling after stepping up the pace for the first time in a while. During workouts he was so used to blocking out pain that it was a natural thing to do. He did it without thinking about it and only found out what he was blocking when he slowed down. Throat sore, neck sore, headache, cramped thighs, sore ankles and a sharp belly ache. Dean walked for a while longer wiping off the sweat on his T shirt.

Dean went inside and found Sam to be still out. It had been fifty minutes so he wouldn't be far away. Dean ran Sam a bath then decided to go back to the park and walk slower for a while to get rid of the cramps starting up and down his calves. This time Dean walked slower taking the time to stretch out his legs properly. He walked downhill which meant he would have to walk uphill on the way back.

Sam ran hard for just over an hour and really felt it when he pulled up outside the apartment. He did a slow stretch and wandered inside to find a note on the bench and a bottle of water. The note simply said '_Gone for a walk you fitness freak. About time you got off your lazy ass. Go to the bathroom_.' Sam laughed as he went to Dean's bathroom and found the bath half full of steaming hot water with green pleasant pine smelling salts. Dean had fixed him a bath knowing he would be a bit sore. He smiled as he gathered clean clothes and slipped into the water.

Dean didn't feel that great after his exercise but pushed himself to make dinner for the two of them. He made two pizzas; one for Sam and a half and half for him and Sam to share. He stuck his head around the door of the bathroom to see Sam fully engrossed in a book. Dean pulled his head back quickly very aware he had just spied on his naked brother. Dean watched the pizzas until they were cooked and ate by himself on the couch watching TV. By the time Sam came out pink and wrinkly Dean was asleep curled up in one corner, the news blaring away.

Sam smiled softly at seeing Dean so fast asleep and relaxed. He knew Dean was pushing himself hard whenever he went out for a walk. Sam had an idea about doing something for Dean to keep his condition up but wasn't ready to reveal it until the weekend after next. He thought about what he had set up and got butterfly's in his stomach looking at his brothers handsome face as he sleep. What he had organized could be construed as a bit intimate which made him nervous.

Sam watched TV as he ate the food Dean had cooked for him sneaking glances at Dean sacked out on the couch. Sam couldn't believe his brother was sleeping so well hardly twitching at all in his sleep. He knew Dean needed all the sleep he could get these days so didn't disturb him even though he knew the position must be uncomfortable. Sam ended up falling to sleep himself three quarters of the way through _X-Men _which had been one of the only movies on he wanted to watch.

Dean was happy to see Sam getting some sleep when he woke but not scrunched up in the chair. He turned off the TV then went to the kitchen for some cold water. He was amazed how much water he was drinking these days. Before he was sick he rarely looked at the stuff but in the last two weeks he was sure he had drunk more than he had in his whole life. Dean decided a shower was in order since he hadn't had one after his jog earlier. He felt wide awake after his shower so browsed the web on Sam's laptop for a while. It was weird looking at news of the day without looking for a hunt in every story. He supposed if one jumped out at him and couldn't be avoided he could let Bobby know so he could pass it on but otherwise he would do what Sam wanted and not think too much about it.

At two am Dean decided it was time to be the big brother and hauled Sam off to bed. Sam woke just enough to help with the walking but seemed restless when Dean had him tucked in his own bed. Dean bit the bullet and lay down next to Sam so he could settle. Dean lay on his back looking up at the ceiling while rubbing Sam's shoulder softly since he was on his side facing away from him. Dean was about to get up thinking Sam had finally drifted off when Sam rolled over towards him and lifted a hand onto Dean's upper stomach.

Dean jolted lightly and forced himself to settle and be there for Sam like he promised even though he was asleep. Sam rolled further until his face was buried into Dean's arm and his hand was lying on the bed on the other side of him, Sam's arm across his lower chest. Dean lay stiffly for a while then forced himself to relax. He started to enjoy the warmth of Sam's arm across him and the warmth of his face on his arm. Sam always threw out plenty of heat even as a child. Dean could remember lots of cold winter nights when he made sure he slept close to his brother and was toasty warm.

At four am Dean decided enough was enough as his stomach was starting to hurt from the weight of Sam's arm. He slipped off the bed and went to his own room. He missed Sam's warmth and eventually nodded off just as the sun started to come up.

TBC


	62. Chapter 62 Watch

For disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 62 Watch

When Dean woke at eight am he felt tired but refused to lie around and do nothing all day since he otherwise felt okay. Sam had left a note that he had gone to the store so Dean gave the place a once over, put on a load of laundry and made Sam a quick breakfast before heading out for a jog. Since he had slept a little better he had put it down to the harder exercise and decided to get out twice a day while he felt all right. He would jog in the morning and walk in the late afternoon. That would work now that summer was just starting to kick in with the odd hot day here and there.

Sam came back into the apartment with a bag of fresh produce over one arm and the paper in the other. Since his run the day before he felt like adding some fresh fruit to his diet to help with the fantastic food Dean was feeding him. He had bought a few fresh vegetables as well just to help his brother out. He looked forward to any time Dean fed him these days. He certainly was a better cook than he remembered but then again Dean would have had to cook with a strict budget in mind back then knowing John.

Sam was disappointed to find Dean gone for a walk but not the breakfast in the oven Dean had left. Vegetable omlettee. Just what he had in mind. Dean had even used more white than yolk. Sam smiled at how well his brother knew him. Sam looked over at the dining room table and saw Dean's camera sitting there. He re-read Dean's note. '_Gone to the park. Breakfast is keeping warm._' He had assumed Dean would be walking taking photos. He sighed hoping Dean wasn't working himself to hard.

Dean worked himself as hard as he had the day before this time pulling off his shirt as soon as he started to sweat since he was very much alone with trees and shrubs all around him. He jogged back to the apartment slower as he neared with an annoying cramp in his thigh muscles. Dean threw his T shirt back on as he slowed down to a walk then stretched himself paying particular attention to his troublesome thighs.

Dean was quite pleased that he looked like he had been out for a stroll when he walked in. Sam was sitting at the breakfast bar eating his eggs and reading the paper.  
"Hey Sammy. Sleep okay?"  
"Not bad. Weird thing is I don't remember going to bed."  
"Yeah I kinda had to help with that."  
"Thanks.'  
"No problem. You were up early."  
"Too early. I still feel like I need a couple of good nights sleeps. I got some and some fruit and vegetables if you want them."

Dean wrinkled his nose. "Not really but I guess I should since you went to the effort. You have a good run yesterday?"  
"Yeah. I've been feeling like a slob lately."  
"It's only been a couple of weeks Sam."  
"I know. You're okay with it right?"  
Dean raised an eyebrow as he opened a bottle of water. "Why would I care?"  
"Just it means I'm away for you for a little while."  
"It's fine Sam. You should do something for you. It's not like I did anything while you were away."  
"I will keep it to when you are well. How's that?"  
"No you should take an hour every day to run or go swimming at the pool or walk in the park or whatever just to clear your head. I think it's a good idea."

Sam frowned. "You do?"  
"Yeah no sweat. What are you looking at?"  
Sam realized too late he had the paper open at the obituaries which was the normal place they started. "Just reading the paper. I'm not looking for a hunt I swear. I'm just used to starting here."  
Dean held his hands up. "Easy there Sammy I just asked."  
"Oh. Okay. Hey do you want to go see a movie today while you are feeling all right? You are feeling okay, right?"  
"I'm fine and the movie sounds good. May as well do some stuff for the next couple of days."

Sam knew Dean was talking about his next round of chemo in two days.  
"Good. Let's have a look what's on."  
Sam scanned the page while Dean peeled a banana very slowly and ate it even slower. He wasn't that keen on fruit even though it was good for him. Especially now.  
"Hmm. Looks like the good movies are on after four."  
Dean knew Sam was referring to his radiotherapy at three. He nodded at Sam's information but didn't comment.  
"Hey Dean? How about I go for my run now and we go out for lunch before your appointment and then we hit the cinema?"  
"Is this another one of Sammy's wonderful dates?"  
"Maybe. You should shower and have some rest while I go out."  
"Yes sir."

Sam washed up his dishes. "Cool. Okay, well I'll get going."  
Sam changed into sweats and started out on his run while Dean showered and changed. He lay on the couch after hanging out the washing just watching TV. Sam came in as he was getting close to falling asleep. Dean made coffee for them while Sam showered and changed. Sam came out in his best jeans and button down shirt over a clean T shirt. Dean wiggled his eyebrows. "Going all out for the date Sammy?"  
"What? No!" Sam looked a little flustered.  
"So easy." Dean laughed and Sam punched him lightly on the arm.  
"Is it okay if we go a bit early and get a few things from the mall?"  
"The mall? What are you a teenager?"

Sam laughed. "No I'm not, I just need some…personal items."  
"Not only are you a teenager but a teenage girl."  
"Very funny Dean."  
"Let's go Samantha."  
Dean drove them to the mall and they strolled along just looking at the stores. Sam went into a drug store rather than a big supermarket and went to the men's grooming section first. Sam picked some blades for his shaver up after a search of what he wanted then picked up after shave. Sam picked up his normal one but then used a tester to try a different one. Sam found one that smelled a little muskier than his normal one but still with the same warm spicy scent.

He picked up another and sprayed Dean on the neck as he leaned forward looking at beard trimming tools. Dean surprised Sam by blinking slowly then wrinkling his nose.  
"That's not nice Sam. At least pick a nice one."  
Sam spent the next few minutes looking for one for Dean but didn't give it to him just drifted off to the sexual wellness section and picked a tube of odorless lubricant because he would need to scratch that itch again soon. He was careful to hide it in his large hand so Dean didn't see. He needn't have worried as Dean was more interested in toothpaste and floss of all things.

Sam grabbed some deodorant while he was there and to hide his other purchases. Sam paid for his and waited for Dean who had bought toothpaste, floss, two types of mouthwash, sore mouth rinse and oral gel. Sam frowned as Dean's purchases were bagged up. Besides how much water he was drinking and the odd moment when Sam saw him using his tongue against his gums Sam hadn't seen Dean looking like his mouth hurt at all. He made a mental note to have a look in there when he could coax Dean to let him.

Sam decided they had plenty of time to browse the shops and Dean didn't object. Sam stopped in front of the jewelry store looking at men's watches. He saw a silver dress watch that looked sporty but dressy at the same time. He had always wanted a watch that looked like that.  
"See something you like Sammy?"  
"Just looking."  
"Don't you have a watch?"  
"Yeah but its…a practical watch, you know it's got what we need to hunt."  
"You're looking at something less bulky but nice to look at. Less things you don't need at the moment."  
"Exactly."  
"And you've always wanted one like that dressy one that looks sporty and rugged at the same time."  
"It's nice to look at."  
"It is and the blue face would suit you to."

Sam nodded looking down at the watch then his head jerked up as Dean moved inside.  
"What are you doing Dean"  
"Getting you the watch."  
"It's too expensive Dean, I was just looking."  
"You deserve to have something nice Sammy."  
Dean asked to have a look at the TAG Heuer Sam had been looking at in the front window.  
"You can't get it for me Dean."  
"Yeah I can."  
"Only if I can get you one."  
"I don't want a watch."  
"Crap. You like watches more than I do. You bought me my first one without even asking me."

The salesgirl returned with the watch laid over a black cloth. Dean picked it up and laid it over Sam's left wrist.  
"Looks good. You like?"  
Sam nodded with a faraway look in his eyes.  
"Looks like we have a winner." Dean pulled out his wallet and Sam put the watch back on the cloth.

TBC


	63. Chapter 63 Patterns

For disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 63 Patterns

While Dean was settling the bill Sam looked at the cases of watches inside the store for something to suit Dean. He found a black dress watch that boasted scratch proof glass and a four stage alarm. It was a Tissot in black and silver that was more sporty than the one he had picked for himself but it was somewhere between a dress watch and the one he normally wore. He could see Dean wearing a watch like this.

Sam had a sales girl pull the watch out just as Dean walked up with Sam's boxed and wrapped watch in his hand.  
"What do you think Dean?"  
Dean looked at the watch nodding. "It's nice Sam. You want two?"  
"It's for you Dean."  
"Oh well it really is nice then." Dean grinned as he picked it up and laid it over his forearm above his watch.  
"It suits you Dean."  
All three of them nodded and Sam pulled out his wallet. "I'll pay for that now if that's okay."  
"Sam you don't have to…"  
"I want to." Sam handed over the cash.  
"Really Sammy…"  
"What it's okay for you but not me?"

Dean grinned. "I guess."  
While they waited Sam and Dean looked kept looking at watches but both agreed they liked theirs best. Sam carried Dean's out of the store while Dean kept a firm grip on Sam's. As they walked back to the car Dean turned to Sam.  
"How did that happen? We just bought jewelry for each other."  
"Watches Dean not jewelry."  
"Still it's like we really are going out. Let's do _man_things to make up for it. A big fat steak and beer for lunch and an action flick later."

Sam had to laugh at Dean's attitude. Weirdly he didn't feel funny about buying Dean a watch. In fact he had enjoyed it.  
"Okay. How about that steak place we went with Bobby? Should we just lob and hope it's not busy?"  
"Let's give it a try."  
The guys managed to get a booth in a corner out of the way of the general thoroughfare. Dean slid Sam's watch over to him as they waited for their meal sipping a beer each. Sam slid Dean's across and they spent the next few minutes taking old one's off and putting new ones on.

Dean had to admit his was sporty enough but looked very smart at the same time. It had to be one of the best watches he had ever had. He still liked his old one which he packed away carefully but he didn't need all the things on it while they weren't hunting. Dean drank two beers and Sam three as they ate their food watching the sport on TV and talking idly. Sam insisted they stay for pie as they had plenty of time. They cleaned up in the rest room before going to Dean's appointment at the hospital.

Sam drove them to the cinema afterward where they managed to find a zombie movie as there were no action movies showing. The cinema wasn't deserted but Dean was still able to tell soft jokes to Sam about gun safely and how they wouldn't work on real zombies without getting them thrown out. Sam recognized Dean's legs getting restless in the second hour of the film and he wasn't surprised that he was fidgeting so much by the end it looked like he needed the toilet. Dean wasn't one for sitting down in cramped conditions to often and they had spent pretty much the whole afternoon in stillness of some sort.

On the way back to the apartment Sam had to put his hand on Dean's knee as his foot tapped away to its own rhythm. Dean looked up with a guilty smirk.  
"Had enough of being cooped up Dean?"  
"You can tell hey? It's funny cause I'm as tired as buggery but sitting and laying still too long still freaks me out."  
"It's understandable I guess cause you move around even in your sleep."  
"Maybe that's why I'm sleeping so crap."  
"What do you think you're not sleeping cause you're too still?" Sam grinned over at Dean for a second before his eyes went back on the road.

Dean shrugged. "As good as anything I guess."  
"We really need to talk if that's the case. Even so we need to figure out something with the sleeping Dean."  
"Yeah I know." Dean sighed. "What do you think it is?"  
"Must be the sleeping in different rooms I guess. We slept better in the same rooms when we have been away."  
"So what move both beds into one room?"  
"Might be worth a try."  
"Maybe we should wait until after the weekend or better yet just buy another bed so you don't have to sleep there all the time."  
"I know we haven't settled into a pattern yet but I promised to be there for you when you are sick. That includes when you are throwing up."

Dean looked away out of the window for a moment and Sam knew what was crossing his brother's mind. "Throwing up is okay Dean. It's not a sign of weakness no matter how much you think it is."  
"It just feels like I don't have control when I throw up."  
"It's your body's natural reaction to the drugs they are pumping into you Dean. If it's a choice of you throwing up now or …dying on me from this disease I will take the throwing up in a second. Remember you didn't throw up much until you started treatment."

Dean nodded softly knowing Sam was right but feeling bad about it anyway. "You need to sleep to Sam."  
"I can sleep when you do. You eventually fall to sleep. If it's during the day we will just adapt. The reason for not hunting and just staying in one spot is so we can do what we need to when we need to. It's not such a stretch from hunting at night and sleeping during the day."

Dean looked over at Sam. "I guess we don't really have regular patterns do we?"  
"So you will think about it?"  
"How about we see how this weekend goes then act on it. I know we are almost two weeks into treatment but things still seem a little unknown."  
"You're thinking about what the nurse said when you had your first lot of injections."  
"It stands to reason it's going to get harder after every dose of chemo I guess."  
Sam was impressed Dean was being open and honest with him.  
"Okay but I will keep an eye on how tired you're getting."

Dean nodded as they pulled up at the apartment. Dean grabbed a bottle of water and unloaded his few things from his shopping bag.  
"Feel like much for dinner?" Sam asked.  
"Nope. Something light should do."  
"How about you go stretch your legs in the park and I make us an omelet each?"  
"You sure?"  
"Yep. I'm okay with cooking. In fact I'm thinking about doing a roast tomorrow night."  
"Sounds good."

Dean changed and went for a leisurely walk since he had done his main workout for the day that morning. Sam had reinforced the point by handing him his camera and a bottle of water. When he returned Sam had the food ready having added a few tiny cubes of vegetables as well as cheese to make sure Dean was getting all his vitamins whether he liked it or not. Dean did like them and ate quickly giving Sam plenty of praise.

After they had cleaned up and done a quick tidy including putting away the washing they decided on a movie. Sam picked one of their new ones after Dean said he didn't mind. Dean relaxed back this time with his feet up the end of the couch closest to Sam. The way he was laying Sam didn't get to check on Dean without him noticing. Dean smiled at Sam after he started looking out the corner of his eye every now and again.

Dean made it through the movie and made them coffee after while Sam put in another. Dean bought the paper in and to Sam's amazement had a go at the crossword while he watched the movie. Dean made enough comments for Sam to know he was watching as he frowned at the paper with the end of the pen in his mouth. As they went off to bed Sam picked up the paper Dean had tossed on the top of the recycling box. Dean had filled out more than half of the puzzle then drawn a cartoon dog with big sad eyes, a happy wagging tail and long floppy ears. Sam squinted at the collar around the neck which had a small tag reading '_Sammy_.' Dean used to draw like that when he was a kid and he hadn't seen it for a while.

Sam laughed as he tossed it back down and moved off to get ready for bed. When he was ready Sam went to Dean's room to find him lying against his pillows reading one of the books Sam had bought him. Sam smiled then went off to his own room and grabbed a book. He went back to Dean's room and walked around the bed to the empty left side.  
"Okay if I lay here and read for a while?"  
"You got bedbugs so big they are tossing your ass out of bed?"  
"Very funny Dean. I like the company in here is all."

Dean moved one of the pillows out of his pile to the left side of the bed. Sam lay on top of the covers with his head on Dean's pillow. It smelled like home to Sam. Very comforting.  
"You all right there smiling away?"  
"Yeah thanks."  
Dean maneuvered the single lamp he had on so Sam could read by it as well.  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."

TBC


	64. Chapter 64 Tiger

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1

Chapter 64 Tiger

When they were kids Sam often lay next to Dean reading at night before bed or Dean would read to him. Sam used to love it when Dean read to him it had been a long time. He felt a little weird at first like he had at the hotel but he soon settled down to his reading. He settled so well Dean startled him when he spoke a half hour later.  
"That must be a good book."  
"Why?"  
"Cause I asked you twice if you wanted a hot chocolate."  
"That would be cool Dean. Do you want me to do it?"  
"I'm right."

Dean slipped out and went to the kitchen grinning at Sam's subtle way of staying close. He actually found he didn't mind. Sam was good company and he knew it was just while he was sick. If the positions were reversed Dean would be the one following Sam around so he could cut him some slack. He was just glad they were doing okay living together and not hunting. Well better than okay if he wanted to admit it. Sam was showing signs of wanting something more from him but he wanted to give Sam time in case it was just a case of them being to close and not having the chance to get some release. Sam was a red blooded male which meant he would need to do something now and again or burst from the pressure.

When Sam came back with the hot chocolates Sam was deep in his book again so Dean set the cups on his cupboard then slipped into bed. Sam raised his head when Dean's weight settled next to him.  
"He lives! Hot chocolate as ordered." Dean passed a cup over.  
"Marshmallows! Dean! You rock!"  
"Of course I do. Did you doubt it?" Dean gave Sam a small smile pleased he had made Sam happy.

The next few minutes was filled with the slurping of hot drinks before they stumbled out to brush their teeth. Sam beat Dean back to the bed and was already reading by the time Dean slipped back into bed.  
"Getting slow there old man."  
"I, unlike you, washed the cups up so we don't have to scrub them in the morning."  
"Oh. Good thinking. You're sounding very domesticated there Dean."  
"Just cause I washed the cups doesn't mean I'm brow beaten. Just means I'm too lazy to do it in the morning."  
"So in truth you're lazy."  
Dean grinned. "Yep."

They settled back to read and were soon finding it hard to keep their eyes open. Sam looked over to find Dean out like a light. His book had slipped down in the valley between them. Sam leaned down to get the book and put it on the floor. As he leaned back Dean's head rolled to his shoulder. Sam froze it the act of slipping the book down to the floor on his side. Dean snuffled his head into Sam's shoulder sleepily and Sam could do nothing but grin as his brother took some comfort from him without knowing.

Sam bought his book up to read and tried to stay on task with Dean's warmth and smell so close. Eventually Dean's head fell back so it was more on the pillow and Sam decided to make a move back to his own room. As much as he wanted to stay and knew Dean would sleep better they hadn't talked anymore about sleeping arrangements so he didn't want to push it just yet. He went to his room and fell into an uneasy sleep.

Sam went for his run in the morning and was back and changed before Dean was back from his morning walk. He jumped up and grabbed him a bottle of water.  
"Hey Dean, how you feeling?"  
"Okay."  
"How about we go to the zoo today?"  
"Zoo? What are you five?"  
"Remember the last time we went? I wanted to see tigers but they had been sent to another zoo for breeding and we didn't know. You promised you would take me to see tigers one day."  
"Oh yeah. That was…somewhere on the east coast. You were fourteen right?"  
"Yeah. Well _they_ have tigers. You could take some awesome photos there."  
"Alright I guess it would be good to keep busy today."  
"Okay well I'll go get ready."  
"I'm going out for a few minutes while you have a shower. Will you be okay?"

Dean frowned. "No problem. What's up?"  
"I thought I would slip over to the butcher and get some meat for a roast."  
Dean nodding recognizing Sam wanted him to eat up while he could. "Some fresh vegetables might be a good idea while you are at it. We are almost out of potatoes."  
"Will do. Back soon."  
Sam left for the butchers feeling kind of buzzed that Dean didn't ask if he needed help meaning he trusted him. By the time Sam got back with an arm full of produce and meat Dean was ready sipping water at the kitchen bench. Dean helped him unload and put it all away then they made themselves ready and climbed into the Impala.

Dean drove them to Cheyenne Mountain Zoo and they joined the short line for entry. Once inside Dean dragged Sam straight to the tigers even though it was on the other side of the zoo. Dean explained to Sam that the tigers would be more active in the morning than later in the day. Dean's prediction was on the money as the tigers were eating what looked like half a cow, making noise and playing. They roamed restlessly once they had finished and gave Dean plenty of chances for some up close photos.

Sam was glad for the wire in one spot and the high up viewing area in another. There were a couple of small cubs which made Sam glad they had come.  
"Check out that cub Sam."  
"Looks just like you Dean."  
Dean frowned taking the camera away from his face for a second. "I look like a tiny scrawny …okay fierce prowling cat, I get it."  
"No. That one's fur on its head is all sticking up like someone gelled it up."  
"Very funny Sammy. Don't listen to him. We both know you're a powerhouse of muscle and a great hunter aren't you little one."  
The cub yawned widely and Sam laughed at the cub and at Dean talking to it like he was talking to a baby.  
"It's so cute." Sam murmured moved by its young awkwardness as it got to its feet and followed its mother along the edge of the water.

Dean frowned watching Sam's softly smiling face. Did Sam just call him cute? The cub slipped and went into the water but not very deep. It shook its whole body even though only its legs were wet. Sam laughed heartily and Dean frowned.  
"See just like you." Sam grinned.  
"Ha, ha." Dean searched for a better comeback but found himself all at sea when it came to Sam saying in a roundabout way he was cute.

Sam wanted to see the bears next so Dean let him lead the way. He really wasn't to fussed what he saw so he was happy to tag along behind Sam like he had last time they were at the zoo together. Dean took some great photos getting around the fence in some places by using the telephoto lens. He had great fun in comparing Sam to the Moose getting a photo of Sam with one in the background then saying he couldn't tell the difference. Dean liked the lions and wolves taking more photos than he would had ever thought possible. Sam liked the wolves and leopards but just enjoyed the relaxed look on Dean's face as he wandered around without a deadline or feeling overly sick.

They had a lunch of take away burgers after seeing all the animals then went to the gift shop where Dean bought Sam plush Moose as a joke and Sam retaliated with a plush baby tiger for Dean. By the time they made their way to the hospital it was perfect timing for Dean's appointment.

Sam was just getting into a game on his phone when a small white card fluttered onto his lap.  
"That was quick." Sam picked up the card.  
"I had a short session cause they want me back first thing tomorrow. My chemo is at eight so we have to be here at seven."  
"Oh." Sam gulped around a lump in his throat.  
"Let's get going." Dean clasped Sam on the shoulder and he rose slowly and followed Dean outside to the car.

Sam drove back to the apartment where Dean helped Sam get the basics of the food ready to place the roast in the oven. While Sam worked away Dean downloaded his photos and sorted them into folders. There was only two which hadn't worked out as well as Dean liked but the one with Sam in the foreground of the moose had worked out well and he chuckled as he went off to change into something relaxing.

When he came back for water Sam had finished putting dinner on and was sitting at the table by the laptop.  
"Everything okay Sammy?"  
"No problems. Hey Dean, why don't you go for a lay down for a while. You look pretty tired."  
Dean signed. "I guess I should be rested for tomorrow so good idea. Hey it's okay if you want to look at the photos. I will probably be up by the time you finish with em cause there are a few in there. Don't forget to baste that meat."  
"Thanks. Have a good rest."  
Dean went to bed laying down thinking he would reach up for a book for a short read but before he could he feel into a deep sleep.

TBC


	65. Chapter 65 Mouth

Sorry for the lack of chapter last weekend- Easter holidays early in a place with no internet- peaceful!

* * *

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1

Chapter 65 Mouth

Sam opened the zoo folder and found Dean was right about the photos, there were a fair few of them. Dean had split the zoo photos up into folders inside the zoo folder. They were labeled different animal names and Sam did them in the order they toured the zoo in. The photos of the baby tigers made Sam smile again and think how he had called Dean a baby tiger.

There were a lot of photos to look through. Sam opened the moose folder and found one photo labeled Sam and Sam. He was standing in front of the moose. Sam laughed as he moved on through the photos marveling at the way Dean made it look like the animals were in the wild not behind fences. The ones of the otters were particularly cute. He hadn't thought so at the zoo because of the fishy smell but in a photo they were, dare he say, adorable.

The last folder was labeled miscellaneous and Sam found it contained two sub folders. Sam and plants. Sam was startled by the close up flower and plant photos that Dean had obviously used his macro for. Who would have known tough, butch Dean Winchester could take such great pictures of plants? The pictures in the Sam folder made his heart flutter a little as well. They were all of him without animals in the background, most of the time taken while he was watching animals. Sam hadn't seen Dean take any of these photos and he was flattered his brother thought he deserved his own folder. Sam lingered over the images wondering why Dean had taken so many. There were a good twenty in there and Dean hadn't asked him to sit for him at all. It was as if Dean was a little shy about it. But on the other hand he had allowed him to look at the images without restriction.

Sam just shut the folder when Dean wandered out rubbing his eyes with both hands causing his T shirt to hike up and show the strip of skin between the hem and the waistband of his low lying sweats. Since Sam was sitting he had a great view of Dean's plunging hip muscles and the first band of his six-pack. Sam gulped as he stared with free view as Dean had his hands over his eyes.

Dean turned to look sleepily to the oven and Sam got a good view of Dean's lower back muscles. Sam distinctly felt his downstairs brain kick in as he stared.  
"You baste this Sammy?"  
Dean turned quickly and found Sam staring at his stomach area his hands now down by his sides.  
"Ye…ah." Sam broke from his stupor and saw Dean was watching him carefully with a raised eyebrow.  
"Coffee?"  
"Yeah thanks Dean. You sleep okay?" Sam felt his cheeks redden slightly at being caught staring and his reaction to seeing a little bit of skin.  
"Went down like I'd been knocked down by a werewolf. Pity it didn't last more than an hour."

Sam looked at his watch and saw that it had indeed been an hour. He got up slowly and basted the meat again putting on the vegetables. Dean sleepily made coffee and Sam could see now that he was closer finger marks on Dean's face like he had been sleeping on his hands. Sam busied himself at the oven not realizing Dean had finished and disappeared until he saw the coffee on the bench. He found Dean outside on the deck sitting with his feet up staring over his coffee at the mountains in the distance.

Sam sat down on the other chair giving Dean some room and a chance to wake up.  
"I got somethin' on my face Sammy?" Dean asked gruffly.  
"Just some fingermarks and I think that's…your watch." Sam smirked as he pointed to Dean's jaw. "You must have gone down really hard."  
Dean merely nodded sleepily staring into the distance.  
"You ready for tomorrow?"  
Dean sighed. "At least we know what's coming."  
"You feel alright?"  
"You're not going to give in until I talk about my feelings are you?"  
"No."

Sam's face was serious wanting to know where Dean's head was at.  
"I swear I'm going to have to do an oil change just to feel like myself again after the last couple of weeks."  
Sam grinned. "You've been trying…"  
"… to find my balls, which I think are in the glove box of the Impala." Dean finished.  
Sam laughed. "Seriously Dean you ready for the drugs..."  
"…and the throwing up and feeling sick all the time."  
"Yeah." Sam nodded softly.  
"Yeah it's gonna suck again but we will get through it."  
Sam nodded satisfied without going too much into chick flick territory.

Dean stood after draining the last of his coffee. "Well I think it's time for a walk. You be okay for a while?"  
"Me? Course. Just don't wear yourself out."  
Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder on the way to the kitchen to grab water and his camera since it was his more sedate afternoon walk.

When Dean got back Sam was carving the roast and doing a good job of it. Dean helped Sam make a quick gravy and they ate together at the dining room table. Sam let Dean know he liked the photos of the zoo and was interested in getting a couple blown up. Dean allowed he didn't have a problem with that and he should do what he wanted. Dean figured there were enough photos up around the place so not much room left for Sam to enlarge many. After they had cleared away the dishes Sam wanted to watch a movie so Dean joined him. Dean wasn't feeling to bad bar the constant pain in his stomach and the sore throat. He stayed up and watched two movies with Sam putting down some snacks as well as throwing some at Sam during appropriate times.

When they went to get ready for bed Dean spent extra time cleaning his gums and teeth with the new stuff he had gotten because he had a few ulcers between his gum and inside lip. Sam came up and watched him in the mirrior for a few moments before commenting.  
"You got some of those sores the doctor talked about?"  
"Ulcus es amm. Kinda reepy atchin e."  
"Sorry just want to keep in touch with what's going on. They hurt?"  
Dean nodded then rinsed and spat. "Don't worry Sam it's not too bad. They are just little dots."  
"They normally hurt the worst. Can I have a look?"

Dean frowned. "Why?"  
"I'm your carer. As much as you hate it I'm supposed to know what's going on with you."  
Dean cocked his head to the side slightly. "You think that bossy nurse chick will be there tomorrow?"  
"Whether she is or isn't I'm meant to know what's going on with you and I _do_ want to know."  
Dean shrugged reluctantly. "Okay I guess. But no sticking your fingers in."

Sam moved Dean by the arm so he was under the light properly. Dean opened his mouth slowly sticking his tongue out to the left. Sam frowned as he looked in then gently eased Dean's head into better position with his hand on Dean's jaw. Sam saw the line of small open sores easily making him gulp at how painful they must be. The four sores were so close it was as if they were trying to become one line. Sam saw the gum close by was swollen enough for him to notice. Sam examined the rest of that side of Dean's mouth and saw a few pinpoint sores under his tongue but nothing else.  
"Stick your tongue out normally Dean. I want to look at your throat."

Dean bit back a groan and a retort knowing it would just lengthen the process. Sam looked at the back of Dean's throat very aware of the warm breath on his face. Dean's breath smelled fantastically clean and minty with all the extra stuff he had used for his gums. He shouldn't have been surprised. Dean had always taken care of his teeth. As kids he had told Sam he was looking after his million dollar smile for the ladies but Sam found out later Dean didn't like spending money on dentists so he did his best not to attend. If Sam had so much as a loose tooth he was hauled off to the community dentist but not so for Dean. Sam found the right side of his throat by his tonsil had redness and a few small white dots. Sam recognized the dots from the leaflet on radiotherapy.

Sam stepped back with a nod to let Dean know he was finished.  
"How does your throat feel? It looks a little red."  
"Not too bad."  
Dean's throat was a little croaky from being open so long. He coughed to clear it.  
"Those white sores were in the book weren't they?"  
"Pusies? Yeah."  
"Pusies?"  
"They feel and taste like puss when they fall off."  
"How often does that happen and when did you give them a name?" Sam's eyebrow arched at Dean already having developed nicknames for his symptoms.  
"Ease up Sammy. Day before yesterday."  
"Oh okay. Just let me know if I can help Dean."  
"No probs."

TBC


	66. Chapter 66 Uncle

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 66 Uncle

Sam followed Dean into his room and waited for him to slip into bed.  
"Come to kiss me goodnight Sammy?" Dean fluttered his eyelashes at Sam.  
"No! I'm going to rub your back a little. Help you nod off."  
"What about you?"  
"You are going to need it more than me Dean."  
Dean shrugged softly as Sam rolled him onto his side showing him he meant business. Dean didn't speak as Sam set to work noticing the tenseness in Dean's shoulders. He just hoped his brother got some sleep as the treatment the next morning was going to be harder on him according to the leaflets they had.

Dean finally fell into a light sleep and Sam let him be. In his own room he read until late losing his place several times thinking about the next day. He slept lightly and was up at dawn running down the road. When he returned breakfast was in the oven and Dean was out. Sam had eaten, showered and dressed when Dean returned. Sam was a little worried as they were shorter on time this morning having such an early appointment. But true to recent form Dean was dressed and ready on time and drove to the hospital himself knowing he may not feel like doing so for a few days.

When they arrived at the hospital they were surprised to find Bobby waiting in the parking lot. Bobby looked like he had arrived only minutes earlier and confirmed as much when he greeted them. Dean was glad Bobby was there more as a distraction for Sam than for himself. Dean went to his radiotherapy leaving the others in the waiting room getting coffee. Bobby talked quietly to Sam about hunts he had been doing and things at the junkyard. Sam told Bobby how things were going with them living together and about their overnight trip north on the weekend.

Dean walked up to them thirty minutes later and Sandy was again there before he could so much as sit down. Bobby's eyes went wide at her attire but Dean and Sam just walked along behind her like they saw women wearing boots and safety gear all the time. They were ushered behind a curtain with a high backed chair and three plastic chairs. Sandy removed the third plastic chair as she urged them to sit. Bobby sat beside Sam who was close to Dean's left hand.

Sandy was back quickly with a rolling tray at waist height and a short stool.  
"Hello Mr. Archer. Still alright to call you Dean?  
"No problems. This is our uncle Bobby and Sam you already know."  
Sandy smiled at them before returning to Dean. "How are things going Dean?"  
"Not too bad thanks."  
"How long did the vomiting last after your first dose?"  
"Eased up after a week. I haven't vomited for a few days."  
"How's the pain?" Sandy efficiently started a catheter in the back of Dean's right hand as she talked. "Got a constant pain in your stomach?"  
"Yeah."  
"That's expected. How's your weight?"  
Dean shrugged. "About the same."  
"Notice your clothes a little looser yet?" Sandy obviously had experience with getting guys to talk.  
"A little. Not too much."  
"Okay. What I'm doing first today is taking some blood so we can see how the treatment is working for you."

Sandy filled a small bag with blood from Dean's catheter then ran saline back into it.  
"Any other problems?"  
"He has had a few cramps." Sam spoke up earning him a glare from Dean but without its usual sting.  
"Mmm. It's not unusual for guys to get those, especially active ones. Have you been able to work them out?"  
"Yeah."  
"You could try a sports drink for the extra salt."  
"Good idea." Sam spoke up. "We should get some of those Dean."

Dean grunted softly as he watched Sandy divide his blood into smaller vials. Before he knew it Sandy had a saline drip set up and running into Dean's vein.  
"Have you had an anti-nausea tablet?"  
"About an hour ago."  
"Good. Here are some extras and a bottle of water." Sandy slid a pillow behind Dean's back. "I will be back in a moment with your treatment."  
Dean took a sip of water to avoid looking at Sam and Bobby's worried faces as they silently waited. Bobby nervously scratched his beard as Sam itched the back of his own hand watching Dean's catheter.  
"Relax guys." Dean finally spoke up not liking the elephant in the room.

Bobby opened his mouth to speak but Sandy came back in with the inevitable plastic bag with the green stripe. Sandy quickly had the first dose ready to inject into the line. Sam picked up Dean's hand as the needle clicked in. Dean thought about moving his hand away from Sam's with Bobby present but decided against it. Sam was determined to be there for him so he would let him have what he needed. Plus it did make him feel better.

Sam handed Dean a bottle then prodded a nervous looking Bobby into telling him about what he had been up to. Dean loosened up and told Bobby about their zoo visit from the day before. Dean described how alike Sam was to the moose and Sam retaliated with the tiger story. Both boys stretched the truth and teased each other softly with was funny since Sam was holding Dean's hand. Conversation was steered in to less teasing territory when Sandy was swapping Deans drugs around but they continued to try distracting each other for the full two and a half hours.

The head of the nurse navigators popped her head in towards the end but all Sam had to do was raise slightly in the chair and she was turning away.  
"Friend of yours?" Bobby asked with a raised eyebrow.  
"Just a councilor…kind of."  
Bobby nodded knowing that was something Dean would have refused. The man would barley break down in front of him or Sam let alone a stranger. All the more reason for his visits.

Dean's doctor came in and they introduced her to Bobby. Jane gave Dean a quick once over and asked almost the same questions as Sandy had. Bobby was happy Dean had such a good team looking after him. He was planning on being there as much as possible for Dean but it helped to have a good support base especially as he was trying to keep Dean away from hunting. Stories or advise only in that regard.

Just before Dean's last bag of medication Sandy pressed another anti-nausea tablet into his hand stating he looked a little green. Sam had noticed the slight sheen to Dean's face but didn't want to draw undue attention to his sibling in front of everyone. They were finally finished and Bobby followed them back to the apartment. Bobby had asked Sam if he could stay until the weekend and was happy to be invited back.

Sam got Dean a bottle of water and Bobby and himself coffee while they sat around the table looking at Dean's latest photos. Dean made them roast beef sandwiches with the leftovers from the day before even eating one himself despite the ramping up of pain in his stomach and the expected nausea. The afternoon passed slowly Sam mainly chatting to Bobby and Dean being there but quieter and more in the background feeling more seedy as the afternoon wore on. Sam took frozen steaks out of the freezer for dinner which was Dean's stomachs cue to finally override the nausea and have him in the bathroom on his knees.

For Dean it was almost a relief to throw up because his stomach had felt pretty bad. He bought everything up he had eaten that day and dry retched for a good ten minutes before leaning back against the wall with sweat pouring off him. Sam was there with a wet cloth holding Dean's hand back and wiping his face himself when Dean attempted to take the cloth from him.

Sam put the cloth away and ran a hand through Dean's short hair making him look up with a small smile.  
"Thanks Sammy. Go back to Bobby."  
"Bobby's happy watching TV Dean. Let me help you."  
Dean nodded softly. "Okay but I think I just wanna lie down and rest for a bit if that's okay."  
"Your stomach hurting?"  
"Yeah, a bit." In truth it was stabbing at him relentlessly and he was getting a nice headache.  
Sam put a hand under Dean's arm and helped pull him up. "Let's get you to bed."

Dean allowed Sam to help him to the bedroom and let him hover while he slipped out of his outer layers without a word. Dean slipped into the cool sheets with Sam sitting at his hip. Sam pushed Dean to roll to his left so he could rub his back. Dean excepted the rub because he really was feeling like crap and his brothers wide, warm hands did actually make him feel better. Dean was out like a light very quickly so Sam smoothed the covers over him so he would stay warm and went out to Bobby.

TBC


	67. Chapter 67 Support

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 67 Support

Bobby was watching the news when Sam came back in.  
"How is he doin Sam?"  
Sam sighed deeply before replying. "No to bad considering. Last time it took a few hours to get this sick but it's supposed to build up in his system and get worse every time."  
"Kind of like poison?"  
"Yeah pretty much except it's injected into him on purpose." Sam grimaced.  
"Hmm not to nice. I take it you haven't sorted the sleeping issue yet?"  
"No. We have talked about it and may look at getting an extra bed for Dean's room."  
Bobby nodded thoughtfully. "He's looking thin Sam but otherwise pretty damn good. His mood seems stable and as strong as ever. How are his emotions?"  
"He is good Bobby. Letting me in and leaning on me a bit. Could be better of course but I think that's what to expect. He doesn't like making me work too hard but it's what I'm here for."

Bobby frowned slightly. "I thought this might happen. He hates burdening others with his problems. Something we can work on I guess. He needs to know its okay to fall apart while he is going through this."  
"I'm working on it."  
"I can see that Sam. You are doing a great job. I think the rest is just Dean coming to terms with the fact he is very sick."  
"I would normally say easier said than done but I think he is getting there."  
"The trips away, even the short day trips are a great idea to when he is well enough. Reminds him he is a real person with a life and not just a patient waiting to get better."  
"That's the idea."  
"Just promise me you will let me know if you need anything at all. Either of you."  
"I will."

Sam decided to put the frozen meat in the fridge and order pizza for the two of them so the cooking smells didn't upset Dean's stomach. They were sitting on the back deck with a beer when Dean stumbled out looking pale and sleep ruffled holding his belly. Sam was up quickly giving Dean his chair and going inside and getting his anti-nausea tablets for him.

Sam bought them back with a bottle of water to see Dean with his eyes half shut squinting against the last of the days sun.  
"Dean do you have a headache? Do you want some pills? Or better yet come inside and lay down."  
"I'm okay Sammy." Dean murmured and Sam saw Dean's eyes flick to Bobby for a second.  
Sam hauled Dean up by the arm and into the living room laying him down on the couch.

He brought back painkillers from the kitchen finding Dean lying still like the pain was almost too much.  
"Dean, Bobby doesn't expect you to be around when you are in pain. He is here to offer support and knows you are going to be tired and sick. He doesn't want you hurting yourself just to sit up with us."  
"I should make an effort Sammy."  
"When you can Dean. Bobby came today for a reason: to support you while you are struggling. You want me to get him so he can tell you himself?"  
"No." Dean looked abashed. "Sorry."

Sam ran a hand over Dean shoulder. "Don't worry about it just think about yourself only while you are sick."  
Sam counted it as a victory when Dean didn't respond but took the painkillers for his headache. Sam left Dean in the quiet and went back out to Bobby with a fresh beer for them both.  
"How is he?"  
"Resting in on the couch after I let him know you are okay with it."  
"Of course I am. I'm here for you both. He had headaches before?"  
"Just mild ones. This looks a bit worse. Hopefully it settles down."  
"I have some heavy duty painkillers in my kit for him. Don't let me forget to give them to you."  
"Don't you need them?"  
"I had the opportunity to get extra so I did with Dean in mind."  
"Thanks Bobby."  
"No problem."

Sam and Bobby chatted for an hour giving Dean some time for his meds to kick in. When they went in Dean had the TV on softly sitting up but looking like the position was new. His hair was sticking up all over and his face was pale. Sam wanted to go to him and hug him he looked so darned vulnerable. To Sam's surprise Bobby went straight to Dean and put a hand gently on the side of his face.  
"How you feelin kid?"  
"A little better. Sorry for flaking ou…."  
"…don't say sorry." Bobby interrupted firmly. "I'm here for you no matter what. Now come here." Bobby pulled Dean up slowly and wrapped him in a firm hug. Sam felt like he was interrupting a private moment so went to Dean's room and got him a hoodie.

When he returned Dean was sitting on the couch with Bobby at his side talking softly between them. Dean looked up as Sam entered and his eyes were somewhere between this is embarrassing and Bobby's so cool. Sam gave Dean the warm top which he took gratefully. Bobby didn't miss the exchange or the fact Dean had not asked for the shirt or even said he was cold yet Sam had got him warmer clothes. Sam had left the room again this time bringing toast for Dean knowing he would be empty and hungry after being sick earlier.

They watched a movie together but Dean fell asleep towards the end and both Sam and Bobby helped him to bed. Dean didn't like the fuss but didn't make a scene knowing Sam and Bobby were just looking after him. Bobby and Sam had coffee and watched more TV softly as to not wake Dean. Sam helped Bobby set up for the night then went past Dean's room on the way to bed. Dean was lying on his side holding his stomach but in an uneasy sleep. Sam sat and rubbed Dean's back until he settled more then went to bed.

Sam woke at five in the morning knowing something was wrong. He was out of bed and padding towards Dean's bathroom without bothering with putting more clothes on. Dean was bent over the toilet groaning and Sam went straight to him putting a hand on his back for support. Dean continued to heave despite the fact his stomach had nothing left and he was binging up strings of spit.

Dean's arms went to his belly as if trying to hold it in so Sam put his shoulder under Dean's to hold him up. Dean finally fell back on his heels and no doubt would have brained himself on the floor had Sam not been there to grab him. Sam sat against the wall with Dean's back against his chest. Dean was gasping for breath and water started leaking from his eyes as Sam realized Dean was hyperventilating.

Sam pulled Dean's head back by his forehead as he had on the side of the road opening his airway. Something triggered in Dean and his breathing slowed as Sam rubbed his arm at the shoulder and encouraged him to relax with soft murmurs. Dean relaxed suddenly back into Sam's arms too exhausted to hold himself up or care that Sam was doing it for him. Had he been alone he knew he would have been laying on the floor by now still suffering with an embarrassing panic attack.

Bobby poked his head in the door as Dean's head settled on Sam's broad shoulder.  
"Hey boys. You okay Dean? You need anything?"  
Bobby had seen the panic attack and Sam calm his brother but had backed off to give them their privacy. Bobby was amazed how easily Sam had comforted Dean and the fact the older brother who hated attention had accepted it. The panic attack he wasn't so sure on.  
"He just needs a minute Bobby." Sam spoke up.  
"You want some of those tablets?"

Dean nodded tiredly and Bobby went to fetch them coming back with a plastic tumbler of water as well. When he returned Sam had wiped Dean's face with a towel and he looked a bit more comfortable and less embarrassed making Bobby think Sam had said something to him. Bobby crouched down and helped Dean take the tablets knowing Sam's hands were full holding him in a sitting position.  
"Thanks Bobby. I'm just going to sit here until he feels a bit steadier and haul him to bed."  
"No problem. See you boys in the morning. If you need help just yell, either of you." Bobby touched each of them gently on the head before going back to bed.

Sam was a touch startled at the older hunter's gentleness with them but was grateful Bobby was there to help. Dean moved restlessly in Sam's arms as soon as Bobby left.  
"Thanks Sammy. I'm okay now."  
Sam stayed at Dean's elbow as he rose and washed his face off then rinsed his mouth out. Dean plodded back to bed feeling better but his stomach was still a little sick. He groaned softly as he slid between the cool sheets.  
"Try to get some sleep Dean. Give me a call if you feel that bad again. In fact I will get your pills for you."

Sam went to the kitchen and came back with more pills and oddly a glass of milk. Dean raised his eyebrows at the white liquid in Sam's outstretched hand.  
"I found on the internet that milk sometimes helps with the nausea. Since you're not lactose intolerant you should give it a go."  
Dean shrugged mentally and took the offered drink. He drank slowly gauging his stomachs reaction. To his surprised he actually did feel a little better. He shouldn't have been surprised as milk always helped him with antacid reflux after a big night out.  
"Thanks Sammy, that's sitting okay."  
"Cool. Now make sure you yell if you need me. Tablets are here. Get some sleep."  
Sam went to bed happy he had helped Dean and Dean had accepted his help in the bathroom and with the milk.

TBC


	68. Chapter 68 Prize

Warnings and disclaimers : see chapter 1

Chapter 68 Prize

In the morning Sam staggered up of bed at the late hour of nine o'clock. He went to Dean's room but found the covers thrown back to air but no Dean. Sam found a steaming coffee on the kitchen counter and saw Dean and Bobby outside on the deck. Dean was bundled up with a hoodie and warm jacket on. Sam stepped out on the deck with his cup in his hand.  
"Thanks for the coffee guys. How are you feelin Dean?"  
Dean and Bobby looked up with a smile like they had been talking about Sam before he came out.  
"Not too bad Sammy,"  
"Did you throw up again? Have you eaten?"  
"Yes I ate but no I haven't thrown up, in fact I'm feeling okay today. So far."

Sam sat down on the step assessing Dean's tired, pale face as he passed.  
"How about we go to the shops this morning Sam? I'd like to buy you guys some food since you are looking after me so well."  
"No need to do that Bobby." Dean said gruffly before Sam could answer.  
"So what I'm not allowed to buy my 'nephews' food or spoiling them once in a while."  
"You're more than an uncle to us Bobby." Dean said softly.  
"Way more," agreed Sam.  
"Okay then that means I don't even have to ask then."

Dean and Sam were quiet for a moment then Sam answered quietly. "I'll take you Bobby."  
"I'm coming to."  
"You better not Dean. Your stomach is okay now but the activity might make you sick again."  
Dean wanted to argue but knew Sam had a point. He was okay for now but knew he would probably get sick again and who wanted to get sick in a store full of people. It wasn't like he liked shopping anyway. He mainly went to get what they needed but it was more fun doing it with Sam these days.  
"Okay. I'll stay here and…"  
"…relax. Right Sam?" Bobby finished.  
Sam was still frowning because he had realized he was leaving Dean home alone.  
"Don't worry Sammy. I will keep the phone on me and call if I get sick."

Sam looked relived and Bobby smiled as he got up to go get Sam's breakfast out of the oven for him. Bobby could hear muted voices through the glass as he worked in the kitchen making more coffee. He liked how close Sam and Dean were these days. It made him wonder if they would have ever got to this stage without Dean being sick. A lot had gone on in their young lives especially since Sam went to college.

Before that they were as close as two boys he had ever seen and he had sometimes wondered if they had stepped over the line and been _there _for each other. With the life they had he thought it was bound to happen. The two of them alone, being carted all over the country with no one else that was stable in their lives. Not even their father. One thing was for sure is that they had lots to forgive each other for and Bobby thought a closer relationship might help. He knew about incest and homosexuality of course but even though he had never experienced either he was open minded about it. He had seen enough in his life to make taboos on things seem pretty ridiculous.

Dean was still talking softly to Sam as they came inside. From what Bobby could make out Sam was giving Dean a list of dos and don'ts while they were away. His assessment was proved correct when Dean told Sam they were going to the store not Siberia making Bobby chuckle. Sam sat with his laptop in front of him checking his email as he ate pancakes that Bobby had made earlier.

As he sipped his coffee suddenly stopped and dropped his cup a little heaver to the table.  
"What is it Sam?" Bobby asked as Sam stared at the screen.  
"Dean won!"  
"Dean one what?"  
"The photography contest."  
"What contest?" Dean asked.  
"That local one. We entered it last time Bobby was here."  
"You mean _you_ entered it cause I specifically remember telling you…"  
"…that you wouldn't enter, so we did for you."  
"What did he win Sam?" Bobby could feel an argument looming and wanted to cut it off at the pass.

Sam looked back at the screen and started reading out.  
"He got second actually which is a trip for two to the caves of Carlsbad, New Mexico. It's going to be displayed in an exhibition in New York in two months' time."  
"Which one?" Dean scratched his chin.  
"New York City, Dean."  
"No, which picture?"  
"Oh sorry. The toadstool."  
"Huh."  
"You won a camera as well Dean." Sam read out from the screen.  
"What for?"  
"Part of the prize it seems."  
"Isn't it all a bit much?"

Sam shrugged. "It probably won't be as good as the one you have."  
"Seems a weird prize. I obviously have a camera if I took the picture."  
"Some people hire cameras believe it or not. At least the more expensive ones."  
"What the hell for?"  
"I guess that way they can keep up with the latest gear."  
"And get more confused working out how to use different stuff."  
"So what do you think about going to New York?"  
Sam and Bobby both looked like they were waiting for an explosion.  
"I don't have to go do I?"

Sam blinked and let his head fall back. "I guess not but why not go?"  
"They aren't paying me to go and I know what the picture looks like."  
"Don't you want to see the other pictures in the competition?"  
"Not really since I never entered the competition in the first place."  
"Well if you change your mind I'll be happy to take you and it's on your off treatment weekend." Sam checked the calendar as he spoke.  
"Like I'd go alone." Dean muttered.  
"I think you should go Dean. It might give you some ideas for future photos and you know there is free food and drink at these things don't you?"  
"I do now." Dean gave half a wolfish smile.  
"They will print your photo on a good quality photo paper and mount it professionally Dean. That has to be worth the trip."  
"Don't they sell prints as well Sam." Bobby piped up.  
"They can if Dean wants them to."

Dean folded his arms across his chest considering. "I'll think about it. I have to talk to my agents first."  
"What agents?" Bobby asked.  
"The numbskulls who entered me in the competition."  
Dean shook his head like he couldn't believe it. Dean Winchester placing in a photo competition? That hadn't happened since grade school. Not that he would tell Sam that.  
"All right well it says here they will call in the next week and the prizes will be here shortly after. Gives you some time to think on it." Sam swallowed the rest of his coffee and got up to wash them up taking Dean and Bobby's cup with him since they had eaten earlier.

Once Bobby and Sam had left for the shops Dean put the last of the laundry away and was at a loss of what else to do. He felt seedy but otherwise okay. He decided on a bath as heat seemed to ease his aches away for a short while. Dean used some of the pine bath salts he had bought and relaxed back after he had made sure his phone was within easy reach. Sam had been clucking like a hen when he had left and Dean would be surprised if he didn't call him when Bobby's back was turned. Whist Dean appreciated Sam's guard dog like attitude he didn't need Sam wearing himself out unnecessarily.

TBC


	69. Chapter 69 Pamper

Warnings and disclaimers see chapter 1

Chapter 69 Pamper

When the shoppers returned home Dean was sitting at the kitchen counter with a coffee dressed in green pants and a black T shirt. Sam had turned the heater on before they left and the apartment was warm enough that Sam didn't scold Dean for not having a jacket on. Sam and Bobby brought the shopping in one load eliminating Dean going out in the cooler than average day. Sam assessed Dean over the counter as he and Bobby put away the shopping.  
"You smell good." Sam realized as soon as it was out how it sounded. "I mean like that pine stuff."  
Dean sighed. "Yeah I had a bath."  
"Feel better?" Asked Bobby seriously.  
"It's sport salts Bobby not that girly…"  
"…That's not why I'm asking son. Here I got you this." Bobby held out a thick plastic wrapped piece of black rubber.

Dean opened it carefully to find a long thin piece of rubber with what looked like a short handle on either side. When Dean squeezed his fingers he found the rubber was thin like it could be inflated even though it looked solid. Dean looked up at Bobby with a question in his eyes.  
"Bobby is this a Chevy…"  
"…hot water bottle? Sure is."  
Sam leaned over to see the black rubber was indeed the shape of the Chevy logo.  
"I found out from a doctor friend of mine that heat in the stomach area helps with the pain."  
"I'm not a chick Bobby."  
"It can't hurt to try Dean. I could have got you a regular one. The store had plenty of pink ones or aromatherapy ones. I could have got you a wheat bag or a …."  
"….alright, alright. I'll give it a go. But there's no need to pamper me Bobby."  
"I ain't pampering you boy. I had a friend make that up. It's one of a kind Dean."  
"It's true Dean. Bobby went to the post office and picked that up."  
"Well shit, sorry. I feel like a heel now."  
"It's okay Dean. It's how I would react if you told me the same thing. All I want to do is help. If it doesn't work don't use it."  
"Thanks for thinking of me Bobby."

Bobby shrugged then looked at Sam. "While the iron is hot Sam."  
"Oh yeah." Sam pulled out a flat box and placed it in front of Dean. "Bobby's friend suggested these for your neck."  
Sam opened the lid to show four, square, bright blue gel packs in clear plastic each about the size of a CD cover.  
"We can keep them in the fridge and that way you will always have a cool one whenever you need it."  
"Don't we normally freeze these and use them as ice packs?" Dean's hand went to his neck unconsciously. The cool would we welcoming especially after treatments or in the middle of the night when his throat always seemed hot and dry.  
"Yeah but in this case it would be better if they were cold rather than frozen. That way you can keep it on until it starts to warm up then get a new one straight away if you want." Bobby stated.

Dean shrugged. "Thanks guys. I like that idea."  
"Cool." Sam smiled over at Dean as he got busy making coffee.  
"What time is your appointment today Dean?"  
"Three o'clock Bobby but you don't have to come. It's kind of boring."  
"Sure Dean."  
Sam grinned to himself as he made coffee knowing Bobby would defiantly be going.  
"What do you want to do today?" Dean asked.  
"Sam and I bought some Blu-Rays movies. Feel up to watching one?"  
"What did you get?"  
"Bobby likes Jet Li would you believe. He bought about five of his movies."  
"Always wanted to see them on Blu-Ray. You in?"  
"Yeah okay. I like martial art movies as much as the next guy."

Sam snorted a laugh knowing Dean used to practice Bruce Lee moves when John's back was turned during training sessions. He knew part of the reason he had done it was to make Sam laugh and the rest was that he thought he was pretty tough. Dean had been a quick study and although he claimed karate and martial arts had no place in their line of work Sam knew for certain Dean had used it a few times to get himself out of a jam.

After the first movie Dean got up and made them grilled sandwiches for lunch using it as a cover to take some anti-nausea tablets. His stomach had been sore all morning but now it was feeling more nauseous as the day wore on. He stayed with a plain cheese sandwich for himself and made more elaborate sandwiches for the other men despite his growing headache.

They ate watching the start of the next movie but Dean felt Sam's eyes on him like he knew something was up. Dean swore sometimes they were a little too attuned to each other. Dean had only just finished his food before he had to bolt for the toilet. Sam and Bobby left their food to help out but this time it was a quick eject that settled quickly. Dean lay down on the couch to watch the movie and Sam surprised everyone by sitting on the couch with Dean's feet in his lap. Dean stole glances at Bobby and Sam but they were both relaxed and watching the movie so he followed suit.

Dean was a little nervous about his radiotherapy appointment as he was feeling sick again as they drove to the hospital. For the first time Dean had to accept the cardboard bowl from Jenny that she offered him every time he came in. He thankfully made it through the treatment but had to retch into the bowl when he sat up and the world tilted on him for a moment.

Jenny gave him a few minutes to tidy up at the sink before walking out with him to Sam to ensure he was being looked after.  
"Hey Sam. Do you have Dean's spare pills?"  
"Yeah sure, Jenny isn't it?"  
"Yes. You guys okay?"  
"Thanks Jenny. See you next week." Dean answered.  
"Thanks," said Sam and Bobby together.  
Sam kept an extra close eye on Dean on the way back to the apartment but he was fine besides feeling like an idiot for throwing up somewhere else.

Sam and Bobby had the steaks for dinner while Dean went for a lie down to rest his stomach. They were watching TV when Sam heard Dean in the kitchen and found him making himself a warm milk of all things. Dean tried to hide it from Sam but Sam smiled at Dean and told him he was doing the right thing. They settled down to watch a movie after arguing with Dean about going out on their own. Dean didn't feel well enough to go out and the others wanted to stay in with him when he suggested they go out.

While they watched a movie Dean used one of the gel packs on his warm neck finding it worked well even though he had bought it out as a way of showing Bobby he would use them. Sam made Dean some dry toast halfway through the movie but just before it finished he was bringing it up in spectacular style. Sam was expecting another hyperventilation episode from Dean he was lurching that much but he washed himself off quickly and went back to the kitchen for more tablets as Bobby was making coffees for Sam and himself and warm milk for Dean.

Dean sat at the table sipping his milk while Sam and Bobby talked among themselves like nothing had happened. Dean knew they were doing it for him and was grateful. He felt he was starting to get used to throwing up so suddenly and for so long. His recovery time was certainly getting better. He still had watery eyes and a blocked nose for a bit but generally it was getting easier to handle.

Sam glanced over at Dean as he chatted with a half-smile on his face which turned into a frown at the sight of two drops of blood leaking from Dean's nose. He was up quickly getting a tissue before Dean even realized. Sam dabbed the redness away even as Dean reached to take the tissue off him. He finally gave the tissue to Dean when he was sure the few drops of blood had stopped.  
"You okay Dean? Should I ring Jane? I'll ring the hospital."  
Sam raced off to his room for his phone making Dean get up and chase him with a roll of his eyes. "Sam stop. I'm okay."  
Dean caught up with Sam at his room where he was scrolling through his phone numbers.  
"Sammy it's okay. The leaflets said this would happen. Remember? They are bust capillaries in my nose or throat or something."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Yep."  
Sam ran his hand through his hair then checked Dean's face to make sure the bleeding had stopped.  
"Okay but I'm telling the doc when we see her."  
"Fair enough I guess." Dean just wanted Sam to put down the phone and stop panicking.

Dean sighed with relief when Sam out the phone back down on his cupboard and walked out of the room giving him a pat on the shoulder. Dean followed Sam back to the kitchen table where Bobby was hiding a smirk at the boys' behavior. It really didn't surprise him that Sam reacted like he did but Sam would have to be strong during these times. Like Dean had said, it was to be expected.

TBC


	70. Chapter 70 Relationships

Disclaimers and warnings see Chapter 1

Chapter 70 Relationships

The hunters decided it was bedtime after their coffees and Dean went to despite having had a nap in the afternoon. Sam was restless and after an hour went down to the kitchen to get some water. He found Dean's light on as he passed the room. Dean was nestled in his pillows reading with a hand on his belly. Sam saw the bottle of water and pills on the dresser.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah. Just restless."  
"Your stomach sore?"  
Dean nodded since it was all the time now.  
"You take you pills? Is there anything I can do?"  
"I took the pills but I think I just have to let it settle before I can sleep."  
"It has been one of your worst days yet so try to just relax and take it easy."  
"Yes doctor, Sam."  
"You know what I mean."

Dean nodded. Sam noticed the other side of the bed looked warm and welcoming.  
"Hey, would it be okay if I read in here again?"  
"As long as you get the hot chocolate this time. Actually make mine milk. Chocolate might be a bit yuck on the way back up."  
"Okay."  
Sam went off to make hot chocolate for himself and milk for Dean. While he waited for the milk to boil Sam grabbed the book he was reading and dropped it on the bed by Dean who looked up for a moment.

Dean was enjoying Bobby's visit but wasn't happy how his body was reacting to his latest round of chemo. It was a bit embarrassing having to vomit so many time in front of their old friend but there wasn't anything he could do about it. Sam had been particularly helpful during this round and he was surprisingly getting some comfort from his younger sibling. Much more than he ever thought he would. Sure he wanted Sam with him for this but Sam was proving to be invaluable at helping him through the tough times. Dean was surprised to find he didn't mind Sam wanting to sit by him and read sometimes. It felt like it did when they were kids. Before Sam knew about hunting and they were just two kids hanging out and keeping each other company.

Sam was soon back with the two hot cups and they settled down to read slowly sipping their drinks. Sam marveled how natural it felt to be here at his big brothers side and how there was no need to break the silence as they both went into their own little worlds. Sam finally started yawning and feeling like he could sleep after an hour and left Dean to it as he to shut off his light.

In the morning Sam woke early after a restless sleep to find Dean asleep in the bathroom leaning on the tiles with his head bent down to his chest. Sam winced at how sore Dean's neck will be later and woke him up and helped him to bed staying and rubbing his back until he fell to sleep.

Sam found Bobby had tidied up the living room and his bags were packed and ready to go. The older hunter had mentioned needing to take off this morning and he found him dressed nursing a coffee out on the deck. Sam made his own and joined him after tossing on a hoodie.

Bobby smiled at Sam. "How are you son?"  
"Good. You sleep okay?"  
"Not to bad."  
"You getting on the road this morning?"  
"Soon."  
"Look I'm sorry you had to be here for all the throwing up and stuff."  
"I told Dean yesterday morning and I will tell you now. He needs to throw up. It's the body's natural reaction to being poisoned. He has to do it so no big deal. What do you think I came for? To help you guys through this and I will help as often as I have time for."  
"Thanks Bobby."  
"No problem. Now how did you sleep last night? Cause you look like a death personified to be honest."  
"I'm pretty restless to be honest."  
"Why not bite the bullet and ask Dean if you can sleep with him? Just for a trial and see how it goes. You guys sleep better together, I don't know what you are worried about."

Sam twisted his lips before he answered. "I think Dean wants to give the sleeping apart thing more of a go."  
"Do you know why?"  
"Maybe because I picked a place with two bedrooms and he knows I went to some trouble to find this place."  
"It's a great place Sam but it doesn't matter how many bedrooms there are. You have to convince Dean it's okay for you two to sleep together otherwise it's going to get much harder. Dean's going to get sicker and he will need all the sleep he can get and if you can't sleep you will get short tempered. You can't be relying on going away for weekends to sleep."

Sam looked at Bobby seriously. "So just ask Dean if I can sleep with him? That should go down well."  
"What about getting close enough to him so he is comfortable with it?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Take the next step in your relationship."  
"Next step?" Sam could feel his heart in his mouth at what Bobby was suggesting.  
"You guys are so close I'm kind of surprised you never started a relationship."  
"We have a relationship Bobby. We're brothers."  
"You know what I mean smart ass. You boys are made for each other. I remember when you were fifteen or so you followed Dean around with almost a permanent boner. I asked Dean and he told me you were just a horny teenager."  
"You talked to Dean about it? When we were kids?" Sam exclaimed.

Bobby sighed "Hardly kids Sam."  
"But still..."  
"You know me I shoot from the hip. The way I see it you two deserve to be together."  
"What about the incest and homosexuality?"  
"What about em? Words people made up and like fools we followed em. You know how many hunters live to be as old as me Sam?"  
"Not too many."  
"Very few. You know why? I understand the rules."  
"What rules?"  
"Exactly that. Mankind lives under rules that other men made up. How many rules do you think monsters live by?"  
"None?"  
"Bingo. The only reason we don't know fifty ways to kill a monster like we know fifty ways to kill a man is because we don't live with the monsters or take time to interact with them and work it out. I only became a monster hunter when my wife got killed. I had no background in monsters. Why do you think in less than two years I had hunters calling me for advice?"  
"You read books?"

Bobby nodded. "I read everything I could but I had a head start before I even knew it. When I was a kid I didn't have many friends so I spent a lot of time reading. Things weren't that great at home so the library on weekends and after school. I was the only person to read everything in the library. It's one of the reasons I love you boys so much. You didn't get to have friends but you had each other. Dean worked his ass off for you and John no questions asked. He never asked for anything in return. I admired that in the kid. I was always hoping he would find someone to love cause believe it or not there is plenty of love inside Dean Winchester. He just chooses to hide it somewhere in there where it can't get run over by anyone."  
Sam was momentarily stunned at finding out so much about Bobby in one hit. It sure put his embarrassment about talking about him and Dean to one side.

Bobby gave Sam a few beats to think about what he had said. "All I'm saying is if you want to be with Dean l' ll give you my blessing cause I know you won't hurt him but do it for the right reason."  
"I will Bobby. How did you know?"  
"It's all over you. Now I will get going as I have a fair drive ahead of me. Don't wake Dean just tell him I will be back in a couple of weeks."  
Bobby got up and put his cup on the counter in the kitchen on his way through to retrieve his bags. Sam followed him out to the car and said goodbye feeling buoyed a little by Bobby's talk. It made him feel closer to Bobby than he had in years.

Sam had an hour on his own before Dean got up in which he made himself breakfast tidied up the place and had a shower. He decided that he wouldn't rush in and push Dean into anything just because he and Bobby had spoken about it. Just because Bobby had given him his approval nothing had changed despite his lighter heart so he would work on showing Dean he loved him and see what happened. It wouldn't be much more than he was currently doing.

TBC


	71. Chapter 71 Trip

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 71 Trip

When Dean got up he went straight for a shower. In the meantime Sam gathered the washing and did a load. They didn't have much but Sam wanted to keep on top of it. Dean came out wearing jeans and a T shirt making Sam wonder what he was planning. Sam didn't speak but watched Dean make coffee sleepily.  
"Mornin Sammy."  
"Hey Dean. Sleep okay?"  
Dean shrugged. "Once I went back to bed it wasn't bad. Bobby up?"  
"Bobby's gone."  
"Gone?" Dean looked up.  
"He had a hunt to get to. He will be back in a couple of weeks."  
"Oh, okay."  
"You all right?"

Dean pushed a coffee over for Sam.  
"Yeah just didn't get a chance to say thanks."  
"I thanked him for you. He said no problems."  
"Thanked him for what?" Dean somehow frowned and smirked at the same time.  
"Being there for you and not minding you haven't been well. He said it was what he was here for and for you to accept that you're not going to be well for a while."  
"Bobby always was one hell of an insightful dude."  
Sam had to smile thinking of what they had talked about on the back deck. "True. What are you doing today?"  
"Nothin."  
"Why are you dressed?"  
"Would you prefer I walk around naked?" Dean shrugged not seeing Sam's open mouth of surprise. "I'm feeling better just thought I'd get dressed."

Sam read between the lines. "Were you doing it for Bobby?"  
Dean sighed. "A little I guess. Wanted to show him I don't sit around throwing up all day."  
"He knows that Dean. If he was here I'm sure he would say not to worry about it."  
"I know, it's just…annoying I guess."  
"You feel like a drive to the fresh food place near Hunters Hill? We could use some more produce." Sam wanted to change the subject and give Dean an easy out on something he found uncomfortable. Normally he would press him to talk but he felt himself wanting Dean to be comfortable with him and talk in his own time.  
"I think I could do that."  
"Just let me dress."

Sam drove them to the market and Dean waited in the car while Sam shopped. Dean was bored after ten minutes and went into the bake house next door and stocked up on bread, buns and pie. Dean felt nauseated but okay. Sam was surprised to find baked goods in the backseat but thanked Dean rather than fuss which made Dean do a double take. After they unpacked the shopping at home they made coffee and took them to the back deck. Sam took a book but Dean relaxed back and enjoyed the view. It seemed weird to be able to just sit and do nothing but he guessed his body needed it as he was constantly tired all the time. It reminded him of a hunt a few years ago when he had chased a werewolf for five hours. He was truly stuffed after that but at least he was back to normal after a few hours rest. If anything he felt worse each time he woke since his last treatment.

Dean was sick twice that day but he was getting better at getting back on his feet. For the next couple of days Sam jogged in the morning when Dean went for a walk himself at a much slower pace than he had before his last treatment. When they returned they did household chores or Sam shopped. In the afternoon Dean would get sick just after lunch but then it would ease until late in the evening which would be his worst bout of the day. He was feeling tired all the time and took to napping on the couch when he could since his nights were spent at the bathroom or tossing and turning. He didn't want to nap too much in bed so that he didn't get to hate being in bed. Dean had no more mishaps at his radiotherapy appointments that week and the cold gel packs were helping with the burning feeling at his throat.

Sam was starting to worry on Wednesday that their weekend away would have to be cancelled but Dean picked up on Thursday and slept through the night on Thursday night. Dean surprised Sam by being up and showered after his walk and packing a bag for their trip away on Friday morning. They left after Dean's radiotherapy appointment which was much earlier than normal. Sam drove them south and Dean settled down in his seat feeling the best he had since the previous Thursday. They kicked back as brothers do pointing out things on a relaxing drive before Sam stopped at Raton just over the New Mexico border.

They had lunch at a dinner where Sam watched his brother carefully. He didn't take a second look at the waitress who was very much Dean's type. She was disappointed by Dean's response to her question on whether they were staying in town. Dean didn't seem to notice but Sam decided since it was afternoon Dean probably wasn't feeling well. His suspicion was proved correct when he saw Dean reach for his pills when he reached the car. Sam offered Dean some antacid tablets that he had picked up when he was waiting for Bobby at the post office and forgotten about. To his surprise Dean took one immediately.

After two more hours on the road Sam pointed the car west for an hour before they headed south again and into Albuquerque. Sam watched Dean's face as he drove slower towards the town center.  
"What do you think Dean?"  
"I think it's good Sammy. You know I've never been here? Well to the town center anyway. I've done a couple of jobs on the outskirts but never here. It makes sense to have our breaks in places we haven't been before. No hunting memories to get in the way. Good job. I think I'm going to like it here."  
Sam smiled liking Dean's logic and pleased he had found a place Dean had never been to without knowing. Sam drove to a four story hotel surrounded by other tall buildings. It was clean and white with a curved driveway out the front. The Matador hotel was an impressive looking building. When they pulled up out front the Impala was taken away by an attendant much to Dean's dismay.

While Sam stood at the counter booking them in Dean gave him a little room in case he had something planned he didn't want Dean to see. Dean looked around the lobby finding it opulent but comfortable looking. His eyes took in all the exits and doors as he often did but he frowned seeing a half open door marked _staff only_. Dean caught a glimpse of a girl crying into her hands as the door was shut when a man entered he assumed to be the manager by his attire and stance. Dean could hear the sobbing through the door and looked away to see two uniformed cops walk in the front door. They made their way over to the recently closed staff door as Dean pretended to be looking elsewhere. When the police officers entered the room Dean saw the manager had a hand on the girls shoulder as she sobbed. Dean caught a dash of blood on the girls skirt and realized it was the hotels uniform. A staff member hurt in some way. Dean frowned harder thinking how the girl could have been hurt that the police had to be involved. Dean actually took a step towards the room before remembering there were cops in there and this wasn't a hunt. They were here for some time off.

When he turned back Sam was holding the key card to the room and led the way to the elevators. Dean thought at first they had managed to shake off the porter from helping them with their bags but there was one waiting at the open lift for them. Sam paid the guy happily even though they really didn't need his help working out where the room was. Dean whistled lowly as he surveyed the room. It was slightly posher that the hotel they had stayed at in Denver. The room was done in rich reds and startling whites including the large bathroom that housed a deep spa. The beds were in the same room but they were more like kings than queens. There was a sofa, dining table, small kitchen and a balcony.

Dean felt he could spend the next couple of days in here without leaving.  
"This is great Sammy."  
"I'm glad you like it Dean. How are you feeling?"  
"I'm okay."  
"Good. Is it okay if I disappear for an hour? I have some things to organize."  
"Of course but don't go planning anything to elaborate."  
"I won't. You got your cell just in case?"  
Dean nodded tiredly without comment knowing Sam was just being protective of him, something he was just starting to get used to.

Sam left the room after he put their bags in the built in wardrobe which was nicely hidden in part of the wall and insured Dean was settled in front of the huge TV on the wall. Sam had only been gone a few minutes when there was a knock at the door. Dean got up and opened it thinking Sam had forgotten the plastic card but there was a middle aged woman at the door dressed in work out gear.

TBC


	72. Chapter 72 Rubbed

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 72 Rubbed

Dean was glad Sam had salted the doors and windows out of habit before he left and he had put a foot behind the door as he always did.  
"Hello?" Asked Dean.  
"Mr. Archer? I'm Margie Hammond. I've been booked to give you a massage by your brother Sam."  
Dean looked down to see Margie had a black sports bag and a folded table by her leg.  
"Oh. He didn't tell me. You better come in."  
Dean didn't like leaving ladies standing outside which was at this stage overcoming his need to smack Sam upside the head for not letting him know what he had planned. Then again he probably knew Dean wouldn't take to a stranger rubbing him over without a fuss. Even if she was pretty.

Dean helped Margie with the table even though the woman looked like she could lift more than him. She was much shorter than him with long brunette hair tied in a ponytail which swished when she moved. Margie started setting up the table in the middle of the room like she had been here before. Dean realized this was her everyday job and he was holding her up.  
"So what exactly did my brother book me in for?"  
"Back massage only. Half an hour."  
"Okay." Dean said slowly.  
"You've never had one before?"  
"Not from a professional." Dean blushed a little.  
"That's what I am Mr. Archer. I do this as my full time job. I have qualifications if you would like to see them. Sam had me fully checked out before he booked me for these sessions."  
"Sessions?"  
"One today, two tomorrow and Sunday. He said you head home then."  
"Yeah."  
"I can assure you I know my job and will do exactly what I've been booked for. I work for the hotel so you can talk to them if you have any problems."

Dean realized he had been standing with his arms folded even though Margie was leaning against the now set up table. His stance may be the reason she was trying to assure him she was on the level.  
"Sorry for holding you up, like I said I didn't know this was coming."  
"It's no problem Dean. Is it okay for me to call you Dean?"  
"Yeah sure." Dean felt more at ease now that they were on a first name basis.  
"Sam tells me you are having chemotherapy?"  
Dean nodded feeling a little uncomfortable with Sam sharing the information around and caught himself starting to fold his arms again.  
"Don't worry. Sam just told me what I need so I can make the massage as comfortable as possible for you. I deal with cancer patients all the time. One of my specialties actually."

Dean felt a little better but still a bit self-conscious.  
"Why don't you grab a robe and take your top half off? That way we can get started."  
Dean nodded and went to the bathroom to disrobe as asked still mumbling to himself that he was going to kill Sam for not warning him out. He didn't feel too bad at the moment and hoped he could get through this without throwing up.

When he came out Margie had covered the table with a towel and was wearing a belt with bottles of lotions hanging from it. Margie patted the table then turned away to give Dean the privacy of sliding up on his own. Dean lay down with his face in the hole at the end that was also towel covered. He felt weird at first at having a strange woman laying her hands on him but Margie was gentle with him and chatted softly as she worked. In no time at all he knew she had two kids and a husband from Phoenix who worked from home with computers. Margie had grown up in Albuquerque and was soon telling Dean where to go and what to avoid in the area. The half hour was up quickly and Dean found it was just enough time to get used of the situation and not feel sick. The rub seemed to have worked out all the kinks in his back and left him feeling better. Maybe it had been a good thing after all.

When Sam returned Dean was almost asleep in front of the TV. Sam approached slowly and quietly knowing Dean may smack him one or be pissed at the massage he had arranged.  
"You're safe Sammy. I'm not pissed…anymore."  
"It was okay?" Sam sat next to Dean rather than further away.  
"It was good surprisingly. Just no more surprises like that. Give a guy some warning so I don't throw the poor girl out."  
"You didn't…"  
"I'm a gentlemen despite what you think."  
"Gentleman? Dean Winchester? I didn't even know you knew the word." Sam joked.  
"Ha, ha."  
"Okay well now you're relaxed it's time for dinner. You feel up to going out?"  
"Yeah." Dean stood. "Lead the way."

Sam was momentarily surprised but recovered quickly leading them to a restaurant literally across the street from the motel. It was a true Mexican restaurant with flags and serape's laying over the furniture and walls. It had a family atmosphere despite the fact they were the only people there but it was only a few minutes after opening time. They both enjoyed the food but Sam noticed Dean was taking it easy on the spicy stuff and crunched antacid tablets as they crossed the road back to the motel.

Dean went straight to the bathroom and had a long relaxing shower after assurances from Sam they were done for the night. Dean came out in a T shirt and boxers since the room was toasty warm. Dean lay on his bed in charge of finding a movie for them to watch while Sam had his shower. Sam copied Dean relaxed attire feeling weird to be hanging out in boxers but wanting Dean to be as relaxed as possible.

Dean drifted off to sleep halfway through the movie feeling insanely relaxed. Sam went over and helped him under the covers making sure he was tucked in properly. Sam watched the movie until the end then flicked off the light. It felt like he had only just fallen to sleep when he was woken by the bathroom light spilling across the room. Sam saw Dean's bed was empty and the clock read three am.

Sam went into the small room and found Dean bent over the toilet retching softly. Sam waited until he finished then got him water and some pills. Dean apologized profusely for waking Sam but Sam assured him he was okay. Dean went back to bed and Sam stayed up for a bit to make sure he was settled before going back to bed.

In the morning Dean had a shower early knowing Margie was coming to rub him down again. Sam left to do some stuff while Dean was rubbed for an hour front and back. He was a little tense at first but Margie kept up the relaxed chatter setting his mind at rest and relaxed. Dean slipped the robe back on and helped Margie pack up.  
"Thanks Dean. You're a real gentlemen. Not like that creep running around hurting girls."  
"What creep?"  
Margie touch Dean on the arm.  
"Sorry I forgot you've been here less than a day. There has been a guy in the area assaulting young girls. They have put a curfew out for us girls."  
"Was one of your staff attacked?"  
"How did you know that?"  
"Saw a girl crying when we checked in."  
"Unfortunately there has been four attacks over three weeks."  
"It's defiantly a guy?"

Margie frowned. "Of course. Well the police have a description and a DNA sample."  
Dean got the implication. "He raped someone?"  
"Three of the girls were raped."  
"And he still has the stones to keep doing it?"  
"The cops can't seem to catch him. It's a shame. All the girls are scared. I'm sorry to spoil your holiday with this stuff. I just assumed you had seen the news."  
"Well we can only hope he gets caught or moves away I guess. In the meantime be careful."  
"Thanks Dean. See you at …nine pm tonight?"  
"If that's what Sam organized I'm sure we will be here."  
"He's a good brother looking after you like this."  
"He sure is. You need a hand with the table?"  
"No I'm fine. I have another job on the next floor."

Dean saw Margie out and Sam turned up ten minutes later.  
"All okay?"  
"Yeah. Thanks Sam for organizing it."  
"You're getting some benefit from it?"  
"I think so. It was a good idea."  
"I can't take all the credit. It was on one of the leaflets we got from the hospital and when I saw they did it here…"  
"Still , good idea."  
"No problem. You okay to go out for a bit?"  
"Sure."  
"Make sure you take your camera."  
Dean stood and followed Sam out the front doors to where the Impala was waiting.

TBC


	73. Chapter 73 Up

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 73 Up

Sam drove them north-west of town where he drove into an airfield. Dean could see colorful air balloons on the airfield as Sam drove to a metal hanger.  
"Are we …hot air ballooning?"  
"Yes we are. Is that okay?"  
"I…guess."  
"Don't worry we won't be going far. It's just a two hour flight. If you feel sick just let me know."  
Dean looked a bit nervous.  
"You sure you're okay? We can back out if you think it's too much. I was just thinking you could get some great photos."  
"I'm cool Sam. It's not like it's a plane or anything." Dean shrugged hoping he sounded more confident that he felt

Dean waited in the car while Sam booked them in. He took an extra tablet while he watched the nearest colored balloon float serenely close to the ground. They walked to the appointed balloon whose pilot was waiting patiently. Dean was surprised at the size of the basket that looked big enough to fit six people easily. The pilot explained the set-up and the few minutes he took to go over the safety procedures with them gave Dean's anti-nausea tablet time to work. They were both surprised to look down and find they were already six feet off the ground when Bob, the pilot told them they were off.

To Dean's great surprise he didn't feel the panic that he normally did in the air. He started with the photos immediately and by using his zoom lens got some great shots. He made sure to get photos of Sam enjoying the ride and Sam took a photo of Dean being taught how to use the burners to help them fly. Once Bob taught Dean all the parts and showed him how it all worked he was far more relaxed. Sam smiled as Dean used the burners under Bob's instruction. Bob took their photo by the balloon on the ground after the flight then they walked back to the Impala.  
"Thanks Sam that was actually pretty cool."  
"It was fun. I'm glad you liked it."

Sam drove them north to Balloon Fiesta Park which was a hot air balloon museum. Dean enjoyed reading the facts and working out how the mechanical parts worked. There were several actual balloons of important historic note as well as both large and small scale replicas of balloons and zeppelins. Dean predictably found the zeppelins very cool. There was a restaurant where they had a light lunch before Sam drove them east to Sandia Peak Tramway. At the tramway they rode the 2.7 miles over deep canyons and breathtaking terrain. Dean enjoyed the ride and took heaps of photos. Sam had allowed double the time that the tram ride had taken expecting a line but because it was summer the line was short and the car almost empty. Sam put it down to good timing and although the views were great he told Dean he was bringing him back in the winter.

Sam took them back to the motel for an afternoon rest just in time for Dean to spend some time in the bathroom. After vomiting a small amount Dean felt better straight away and ready when Sam told him it was time for dinner. Sam hailed a cab and took them to Old Town for dinner which was teaming with Saturday night revelers. Instead of eating at a restaurant the boys ate from stalls sampling chili's, Indian and Spanish dishes. Dean liked this better than eating at a restaurant as he could eat as little or much as his stomach could handle and keep away from the spicy stuff. That didn't stop him from challenging Sam to sample the foods marked 'Hot' and 'Fiery' and laughing at him when his face went red and he had tears running down his face. In the end Dean gave him water and steered him to plenty of rice to make up for it. After they had eaten they strolled around the shops feeling like real tourists. Sam bought a thick blanket that looked like a serape with its strong Mexican colors then insisted they both get sombreros just for the fun of it.

Dean joked that Sam had better watch out for the sheriff as he walked along with the blanket over his shoulder and the big hat on his head. They stumbled across an artist drawing in charcoal in a quiet corner and Dean surprised the hell out of Sam by paying the guy to do their picture together. Dean had always wanted to be done by a cartoon artist but this was the best they could do and somehow he felt Sam would like it. They sat for an hour trying not to laugh as they posed but were very happy with the result. The guy even framed it for them. Dean felt it was a good memento of their time there and made sure to thank Sam for bringing them there.

Two beers each at the street stalls and a few small shopping items each drew their time in the area to a close as Dean insisted they walk back to the motel since it was a nice night. Dean kept the jokes coming during the walk back doing them all with a crazy Spanish accent that had Sam in stitches despite Dean referring to him as Speedy Gonzales.

Dean had time for a quick shower before Margie was there for his appointment. Sam disappeared at the same time saying he had things to set up for the next day. Margie chatted away like a jay bird as she worked and Dean found the rub very relaxing. Dean had half an hour downloading his pictures from his camera before Sam returned. He had taken quite a few good images that he felt Sam would like. Overall it had been a good break even with the massage which had been a little strange at first but he had to admit it was making him feel better.

When Sam returned he held the door open for a waiter who bought in bowls of snacks and an ice bucket with beers in it. Sam tipped him and bought a bowl of chips and a beer over to Dean.  
"You looking at photos from today?"  
"Yeah. You wanna look?"  
"Thanks."  
Sam gave Dean the beer then got one for himself. Sam sat by Dean and looked at the photos as Dean scanned through the new photos in new folders he had made. Sam touched the back of Dean's hand when he wanted him to stop to look at one longer than Dean was giving him.

Dean frowned at Sam when he touched his hand but Sam was more interested in the photos.  
"These are great Dean. I knew you would get some great shots up in the balloon."  
"Yeah it was okay. What's tomorrow looking like?"  
"Good one Dean."  
"What?"  
"I'm not telling."  
"I just wanna know if I should clear the memory card on the camera."  
"Sure, sure. You will need it, but I will keep tomorrow fairly sedate since we did a fair bit today."  
"Okay."

Sam set them up with a movie and they both lay on their beds to watch. Predictably after the long day Dean was struggling half-way through and slipped under the covers at the three quarter mark just in case. He did manage to make it until the credits rolled only because Sam kept making funny comments but he was out before they were finished.

The next morning Sam left before Dean's rub and was back just after it finished. Sam drove them to the New Mexico Museum of Natural History and Science where Dean pretended to yawn through the first few displays but the dinosaur exhibition got him more interested. Sam paid for them to see a movie about dinosaurs and he was the one who had to be nudged awake by Dean. In the planetarium they saw another movie then toured the rest of the museum finding it right on lunchtime. Sam took Dean across to the High Noon Saloon for lunch and they both had great big steaks.

Sam kept it sedate after lunch by taking them to the Aquarium since they had been to a zoo recently. Dean predictably liked the sharks and wanted to dive with them but Sam vetoed the idea in case he hurt himself. He was worried about how much bleeding he would do if a shark so much as scratched him but in the end Dean's stomach was still to churny for him to contemplate being trapped behind a mask for any length of time. Dean took plenty of photos even getting Sam to stand behind the wooden picture for kids to have their photo taken.

TBC


	74. Chapter 74 Slashed

Disclaimers and warnings: see chapter 1

Chapter 74 Slashed

Sam had Dean back to the room for his last rub at five pm. Dean had time for a quick, refreshing shower and came out to find Margie already there as well as Sam. Sam had bottles hanging from a belt around his hips like Margie had. Dean faltered on the threshold of the bathroom but Margie stepped back and Sam motioned him to come to the table and lay down.  
"While you have been getting rubs from Margie I've been doing a class on massage. My last lesson is under Margie's instruction so I hope that's okay."  
"You've been having lessons?" Dean asked turning his head to look at Sam with a frown.  
"I thought it might be useful to help you stretch out and feel better. Are you alright with me doing it?"  
"Sure." Dean said slowly.

He could see Margie hanging back but giving Dean a look that told him to trust his brother, he just wanted to help. Dean had grown to trust Margie but it would never be as much as he trusted Sam. He knew if Sam had set his mind to learning this he would do it well, he was just surprised Sam wanted to be this intimate with him. Sam was a fairly tactile person, touching whenever he got the chance, but this was something else. He didn't know Sam would want to be _this _close to him. He took a deep breath and lay down without looking Sam in the eye. Sam started slowly but built up confidence quickly. Dean could feel the difference between Margie's and Sam's hands when they worked on him. Sam's were big and warm and very strong but soothing. Margie's were smaller and cooler and found the sore spots with relentless that Sam's lacked. Dean couldn't pick which ones he liked better as he liked the way Sam's seemed to melt the soreness away gently whereas Margie worked it harder to relive the knots and tension. Dean closed his eyes and relaxed into the bed realizing this was the best way for him to have a rub. By Sam rubbing him he also well and truly had his back and allowed the tiny bit of tension he always held onto to melt away. Dean closed his eyes and enjoyed the rub surprised when Sam shook his shoulder to wake him after an hour.

For Sam's part he had kept as close to the chart in his head from his training whist thinking about who he was rubbing. In his training he had rubbed the same girl down twice but his brother was a completely different person. He had the soft skin of the woman in most places but the underlying muscle was much harder making him feel he could really work them well without hurting him. Dean had scars that Sam worked around surprising himself when he remembered when Dean got them making it tough not to linger and concentrate on the job at hand. Sam could also see up close and personal how much weight Dean had lost. It made the muscles stick out like never before and the throwing up had kept his abs in great shape. Sam blushed a little when he worked Dean's thighs so close to his black boxers but Dean had his head turned and his eyes shut as if to help Sam. The abs were Sam's other weak point so he rubbed as lightly as he could keeping strictly to his training.

When Dean sat up and slid the robe on he found Margie had left. He huffed in surprise as Sam packed up the gear.  
"So what's the deal with this massage stuff?"  
"Like I said Dean, I thought it might be handy."  
"It was a good idea Sam. How did you think of it?"  
"The hotel offers a course so I thought it was a good idea."  
"So you get a certificate or something for doing it?"  
"Yeah I think so. I have to take this down to Margie then we can get going for dinner. You okay with that?"  
"Yeah. What are we doing?"  
"We have a booking down near where we were last night. We can eat and hit the stalls again if you like."  
"We could walk and have a couple of drinks."  
"Are you are up for it?"  
"Sounds good."  
"I've put clothes in the bathroom for you."  
"Thanks."

Dean was surprised to find dress pants and a white shirt waiting for him so he had a quick rinse off under the shower, to get off any stray lotion, and was waiting when Sam came in carrying in a white plastic bag.  
"You look great Dean. I'm just going to have a shower and change." Sam stated as he gathered his things and went into the bathroom.  
Dean took a peek in the white bag and found bottles of lotion and a certificate for doing the massage course. Dean shook his head at what Sam was prepared to do to make him feel better. Dean went to the laptop and downloaded the photos from the day while he waited.

Sam came out fully dressed and ready to go but picked up the white bag to put it away before they went.  
"So what was the decision behind getting a certificate in massage? Is it to hang alongside your certificate in demon hunting?" Dean asked as Sam tucked the bag into his duffle.  
Sam walked up to Dean and leaned on the couch so he was only a couple of feet away before answering.  
"You have let me rub you a few times lately and it seems to help. I just thought it would be good to know what I'm doing." Sam kept his voice low. "If you will let me." Sam bent his head a little shyly.

Dean cleared his throat a little uncomfortable but wanting to throw Sam a bone for doing something for him. "It actually feels good but I thought living in one place was slack enough without having my own personal masseuse." Dean grinned to show he was joking.  
"Well I think you should take all the help you can get. Maybe I can teach you one day. It would be handy when we get back on the road. How many times would a rub have helped get over some of those injuries we've had?"  
"To many," Dean sighed, "It's a good idea. So what were the classes like?" Dean was having trouble picturing a group of people laying around getting rubbed.  
"They were private classes run by a woman who has taught this stuff for years."  
"How many people did you have to rub?"  
"Only two. You being number two."  
"Oh, okay. Was she hot?"  
"Dean!"  
"Ha, you're so easy. We going to dinner?"  
"Yeah." Sam was still grinning at Dean's joke as they rode the elevator downstairs. He was relieved it had gone so well. He had had been sweating bullets Dean would snot him one when it was all over or if he mentioned doing it to him when they were home.

They walked to the restaurant slowly enjoying the festive feel to the town even for a Sunday night. The restaurant was on the fourth floor of a white Spanish style building so there was little traffic noise and a nice view. It was the polar opposite of the Mexican eatery they had gone to the first night. The walls were stark white with tastefully painted landscapes in thin guilt frames on the walls. They were seated next to a window and the menu was on posh linen over thin card. The other patrons were all wearing expensive suits making Dean feel under dressed.

Sam felt Dean looked far hotter in just his white shirt and black dress pants than the guys dressed up in ties and jackets. It took him until most of the way through the main course to get Dean to relax. Sam had to pull his best jokes and antics which included a couple of painful ones from Stanford he had never shared before. The food was great but very small portions that had them both topping up with a taco at one of the stands afterwards. They didn't buy anything from the stalls this time just enjoyed each other's company as they strolled along.

As they neared the hotel Dean was trying to think of a way to show Sam he appreciated everything he had done for him when he saw a shadow run down the alley to his right. The hair on the back of Dean's neck rose as he heard signs of a struggle down the same dark alley, which he realized was the back of the motel. Dean was off and running before he even heard the shrill scream that was quickly cut off. Dean ran flat out toward the man squatting over what he could just see was a woman. The fool had picked a spot that had light spilling from a motel window. Dean could smell cleaning detergent and mentally noted the room was probably the laundry. He caught sight of the gleam of a knife at the woman's throat. By the tilt of his hips and the way he was struggling with her clothes he could only be doing one thing. Dean hoped he could surprise the guy into pulling the knife away from her throat as he grabbed him so he shouted as he leaped.

Sam was startled by Dean suddenly taking off into the alley. He quickly followed his brother into the alley and saw the outline of a man bent down just before Dean tackled him. Sam saw a woman in the glow of the window behind her as Dean and the man rolled off into the darker alley. Sam helped the woman sit up as he watched Dean fight a man that was fighting like a tiger cornered. Sam wanted to jump in and help but he didn't want to take Dean's attention away from the fight. He was concerned that Dean would be too weak to be fighting someone but he seemed to be fighting as strongly as he normally did for the thirty seconds he took to contain the man.

Suddenly Dean was sitting on top of the guy who was now lying prone on the stones on his belly. Dean had his boney knees poking into the man's shoulder blades and Sam knew from experience the guy was toast. Dean had once pinned thier dad with those sharp knees. Two men ran into the alley from the direction Sam and Dean had entered with a shout and Sam saw they were cops as they stepped into the lighter area. The police checked out the girl who Sam realized was a hotel worker by her uniform then proceeded to go to Dean and the guy he was holding face first into the cobbles. The man continued to struggle slowly even though it was causing him to get a nice case of gravel rash. Sam could hear his ragged breathing from Dean squashing his lungs from where he stood. Sam's eyes caught a flash on the cobbles a few feet from Dean. His eyes narrowed as he saw the knife for the first time.

Sam moved to go to Dean but was held back by one cop while the other attempted to handcuff the attacker. Dean ended up helping or they would have been there all night. Sam saw Dean try to stand up then his knees give up and he fell back down earning a grunt of pain from the would be rapist. Sam heard the officer say the word 'blood' and Sam had pushed past both of them to get to Dean in a flash. Sam's heart jumped back up to his throat as he helped Dean up and his upper half fell into the light. From just under his chest to his belt was painted red. Painted like a kid had got loose with a thick paintbrush and flung it around.

TBC


	75. Chapter 75 Hero

Disclaimers and warnings: see chapter 1

Chapter 75 Hero

Sam all but carried Dean to lay under the thin stream of light so he could see the wound.  
"Sorry Sammy." Dean panted painfully. "I didn't even think."  
Sam knew it was in ground in both of them to help people so couldn't fault his brother. If he had seen the attack first it would have been him with blood on his clothes. Sam parted the now red material and gasped at the line across Dean's upper belly under his chest. It was almost nipple to nipple but an inch below. It looked a nasty wound but Dean had been lucky, or unlucky depending on how you looked at it. Dean's face was white as Sam pressed down on the wound.  
"Ambulance is on its way son." An officer stated as he moved to Sam's side and assessed Dean's wounds for himself.

Seemingly out of nowhere he had a swath of gauze that he used to mop up some of the blood and press it to the wound. Sam noticed a buzz of voices and realized more hotel workers were now here in the alley. Most of them were around their follow worker but there were a few behind Sam offering help and others including the manager talking to the police. Sam noticed there were more police around now and they were shoving the offender down the alley to a waiting police car. Sam caught sight of his face and saw blood trailing from a cut on his forehead and his nose.

Sam held onto his grim satisfaction that the rapist had been hurt as he raised a hand to Dean's face noticing a cut across his left eyebrow.  
"Dean? You okay?" Sam dabbed blood from the small wound with his thumb.  
"Yeah Sammy. It's just a little cut. Can we go now?" Dean moved to sit up but the officer held Dean down with a hand before Sam could do it.  
"Stay still son or you're goanna bleed out."  
"I'm okay, Sammy. Let's go." Dean was looking pointedly at the cop as he tried to move.  
"Not this time, Dean."

Sam could hear the ambulance getting closer. He leaned forward to speak into Dean's ear. "We have a crowd Dean. We are not getting out of this. Stay still for me okay? Remember you're going to bleed more so we need to get this sewn up. We have insurance."  
Dean nodded softly seeing sense at last. His head fell softly against Sam's surprising the younger Winchester until he saw Dean's lights were almost out. The second of rasp he received from Dean's stubble on his skin sent a shiver up his spine. Sam mentally shook himself and took over from the officer all but pushing him away.

The ambulance pulled up a few seconds later and the EMT'S came straight to Dean as the policemen rattled off the injuries and helped get Dean up onto a stretcher. The EMT's quickly had Dean lying on a stretcher in the back of the transport. Sam all but demanded he be allowed to go with Dean and was sitting by him in the back as it started out for the hospital. Dean's top half was raised slightly and he could see Sam over the head of the man who was working on him.

Dean looked at Sam critically now that he had his bearings. He looked like he had looked that one time when he was seven or so and fell from the jungle gym after Dean had told him not to climb any higher. He had been defiant and headstrong even back then. Sam had only had a tiny scratch on his face from the bark on the ground but the fright and pain Dean had seen in Sam's eyes had made him sweep the little boy up and comfort him for some time. Sam had been like a leech for a few days after that, learning the hard way that Dean knew best.

The officer backed off to speak to the driver so Dean motioned Sam to him with a hand. Sam came close and rubbed a hand down Dean's arm without thinking, but it was Dean who spoke first.  
"Sorry Sam, to get us in this I mean. I just reacted without thinking. I mean I'm glad the girls okay but you're not." Dean sounded more tired than in pain now so Sam knew he was on the good stuff.  
"I'm okay Dean, just scared for you."  
"It's just a scratch Sammy. I should have had that guy in a heartbeat. Sorry for scaring you."  
"I can vouch you've had bigger wounds but not when you have been on cancer treatment. I vote we do what they say this time. We have good health cover and strong ID's."  
Conflict moved across Dean's eyes before he sighed tiredly. "Okay."  
Sam moved back when the officer returned but they were at the hospital in just over a minute.

Sam was left with paperwork then settled in with a cup of coffee. He had barley finished it when a doctor came for him to ask about Dean's cancer treatment which Sam had written down on his paperwork.  
"Dean's treating physician, Doctor Mayer, has asked me to get some blood from you to top Dean up. He is still hemorrhaging and his pressure has dropped to a level we are not happy with. As you would know he will bleed more with his treatment, that's the reason he wants the blood. He will be fine but we will feel better if we get his pressure back to normal as soon as possible. You're the same type as your brother?"  
"Yes and I'm happy to give as much as I can."  
"One unit should be ample."

Sam had soon given his one unit and was back in the waiting room with a slice of cake and orange juice. Sam saw the young woman who had been attacked flanked by hotel staff while he was waiting. She was treated fairly quickly and her friends thanked Sam and sat by him while they waited. Sam was happy to find Dean had got there quickly and the girl only had a couple of small scratches and was being treated mainly for shock.

Sam had to wait two hours before he could see Dean and by then Dean only had saline solution going into his arm. There was an oxygen tube under his nose and Dean looked tired as he lay flat on the bed. Sam slid a hand between the bars as he leaned on the rail and picked up Dean's hand. Dean blinked up at him slowly.  
"Ready to go Sammy?" Dean said softly.  
"Not yet Dean. We're staying remember?"  
"Oh yeah."  
"Feeling better?"  
"Yeah. Thanks for the juice." Dean shook his hand where a white plaster circle shone up from the back.  
"No problems. Just look after yourself."  
"You too Sammy."

Sam pulled a chair close and sat with Dean until the doctor came in to see them a few minutes later. After a quick exam he turned to Sam.  
"I see you boys are from Colorado."  
"Yeah we are." Sam spoke up.  
"It's a nice place. When are you going home?"  
"Tomorrow morning, depending on Dean."  
The doctor raised the bed watching Dean's face for pain.  
"You're staying at The Matador right?"  
"Yes we are."  
"You have a radiotherapy appointment tomorrow?"  
"At four." Dean spoke up.  
"Okay. Well Dean, you were lucky. The knife wound is fairly shallow and mainly superficial. The cut wasn't deep enough to lacerate any organs, in fact it didn't go much deeper than the skin. Just enough to bleed quite a bit unfortunately. But the wound is stitched up and you have a unit of Sam's blood to keep you going. We are happy with your pressure and we can take you off the oxygen without any problems. I'm going to let you go enjoy your last night of luxury since you have paid for it. Rules are: Wheelchairs as much as possible. Lay down as much as possible on the way home and bed rest for two days. Oh and have your doctor check you at the clinic. In fact I will call her and speak to her for you. Sound okay?"

Dean was about to open his mouth and say no but Sam spoke first.  
"Yes. Dean will do as he's told."  
"Alright then. I will get the paperwork started while that saline finishes up. I've been told the hotel has picked up Mr. Archers bill so it should be quick."  
Sam looked down at Dean to lay down the law about the rules but Dean was looking down somewhat sheepishly.  
"Sorry Sammy."  
"Bout what?"  
"This whole mess."  
"You already apologized Dean."  
"I did? Still Sorry for stuffing up the end of our weekend away."  
"Dean you saved that girl's life, don't apologize again. It's the last night and were going back to the hotel to take it easy anyway so we still get our last night. We go by the doc's playbook though, okay?"

Dean wanted to argue as was his way but had to admit how close this one came to getting himself hurt badly. The knife luckily hadn't gone through to his organs but he had still needed medical care. A wound like this when he was hunting he would have fixed himself in the field so he could go on, but Sam's face told the story of how close this had been. It made him breathe a little easier that he had given up hunting while he was sick because his reflexes had been a little slow when dealing with the punk with the knife who had no finesse just an instinct not to be caught. He had been dizzy when he rolled them away from the woman otherwise the little creep would never have gotten the drop on him. He knew for a fact he had broken the creep's nose so at least he got a few in. Still as per normal Sam came first.  
"Okay Sammy. I'll take it easy."

Sam's smile was a mixture of dismay at Dean giving in so easily, which could only mean he hurt like hell, was on strong painkillers and that his brother was seeing what he should be doing. Finally. It took another hour for Dean to be released wearing a scrub like shirt the nurse had given him and a small container full of painkillers.

Sam wheeled Dean outside to find a car waiting to take them back to the hotel at the hotels expense. Sam thought it was a little odd he had heard nothing from the hotel but they had paid for Dean's bill and organized a car. When they pulled up to a side service entrance of the hotel the manager was waiting for them with a hotel wheelchair and a porter. The manager, a well-dressed middle aged man with sandy grey hair, helped Dean into the chair himself introducing himself as John Lee the hotels night manager. John thanked the boys for their help with the staff member and explained there was press out the front hoping to get a picture of the men who had captured the rapist. Assuming they would need some space before they spoke to the media he had made arrangements to keep them away. Sam explained they would prefer not to speak to the press at all. John suggested they let the motel make a statement to the press for them when they were gone, without mentioning their names of course. Sam agreed and thanked John for the help.

The porter pushed Dean up in the lift as John and Sam stayed by his side. John opened the door with his own key and held it open for Dean to be wheeled in. Sam was surprised first by the smell then the sight of flowers in the room. He spotted two full vases of flowers on the table and three gift baskets. Sam could see and smell the place had been cleaned up despite the fact they had been fairly tidy since they had been here.  
"Compliments of the hotel and staff. I'm sure Miss Logan's family will see you before you leave. Thank you again for what you have done for us. It has taken a troublesome matter off our hands. If there is anything, and I mean anything we can do for you, just call double one on the hotel phone."  
John shook their hands and left them to it.

Dean went to get up to sit on the couch but Sam tutted him and wheeled the chair to his bed before he could get up.  
"Bed Dean. Remember the doc said you have to lie down?"  
"Oh yeah, bed rest."  
Sam helped Dean up and into bed even though Dean's mobility was pretty good. Dean had to admit he felt pretty good now that it was all over but a good night's sleep would make him feel lots better. At least until the good drugs wore off anyway. Dean managed to change into comfortable sweats and a baggy tee shirt and lay down on the comfortable bed to watch TV.

Sam lay down as well but spent a fair amount of time stealing glances at Dean to make sure he was okay. Dean was about to tell Sam to quit staring when there was a knock at the door. Sam opened it with trepidation to find a room service order for snack for them to eat while watching TV similar to what they had ordered themselves. The waiter was eager to meet Dean and shake his hand not caring or embarrassed that Dean was in bed. It was the first time Dean had ever seen a waiter refuse a tip saying it had been paid.

Dean coxed Sam into having a beer and relaxing. He eventually got Sam to eat most of the snacks as they talked about movies and TV shows, anything but the events of that evening. Dean took his required next painkiller and was soon tired enough to relax back to go to sleep.  
"Night Sammy."  
Dean frowned when there was no response.  
"Night Sammy."  
Sam appeared at Dean's elbow. "Dean, do you think I could sleep here for a while?" Sam indicated the space next to Dean.  
"Are you okay Sam?"  
"Just …scared me a bit. You know what I'm like when you get hurt."  
"Okay. Come on." Dean patted the bed then rolled away so Sam could have more room. All was quiet for a few moments then Dean felt the bed dip with Sam's weight. Sam lay still in the bed for some time so Dean leaned up slowly and switched off the lights. For the next few minutes Dean could feel the tension in the room. He rolled back to Sam with a sigh and saw he was lying stiffly on top of the covers. Dean sat up being careful of his stiches and flicked the top blanket back over Sam so he was covered and Dean still had a one blanket over himself.  
"Thanks Dean."  
Dean frowned at the loneliness in Sam's voice. It sounded like he did when he was a kid and Dean had been injured after a hunt.

Like Sam had said, he was always sorrowful when Dean had been hurt even when he was too young to know why. For some reason Sam's voice transported him back to that time and he felt it like a punch to the heart.  
"Come ere' Sam." Dean opened his right arm out to Sam who carefully laid his head on Dean's right bicep. "It's okay Sammy. Doesn't even hurt anymore." Dean mumbled into Sam's hair as he used the arm Sam's head lay on to move Sam's head to his chest, Sam's chosen location in times of pain and emotional turmoil.  
"Thanks Dean."  
"No problems Sammy," Dean said sleepily.  
"Dean don't ….dont…"  
"Don't what?"  
"Don't get hurt like that again. I need you."  
Dean sighed in Sam's hair sending a shiver down his spine. "I know Sammy. I'm sorry. I don't wanna' leave you either."

TBC


	76. Chapter 76 Shower

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 76 Shower

Sam awoke the next morning in his favorite place in the whole world: his head on Dean's chest and Dean's arm around his shoulders. To his surprise his right arm was wrapped around Dean's abdomen as if to protect him. He was just glad he had managed not to lay his arm over the bandage but a little lower. He can't have been hurting him as Dean was still sleeping solidly.

Sam wanted to stay where he was but there was a knock at the door prompting Sam to think a previous knock may have woken him up in the first place. Sam slid out of bed grateful he had worn sweats and a T shirt to bed. When he opened the door a waiter pushed in a trolley laden with food. Sam blinked a few times as he strode past and started setting up the table for them.  
"Ah, we didn't order breakfast." Sam said awkwardly.  
"Compliments of the hotel, sir."  
"Oh okay."  
"Mr. Lee has asked me to let you know he has extended your checkout to whenever you would like."  
"Thanks but we have to be on the road by ten anyway."  
"I will let him know. Enjoy."  
Sam went to give him a tip but the waiter told him it had been taken care of.

Dean had woken when the waiter had come in but only sat up when he left. He slid out of bed and walked the six steps to the table without holding his chest trying to look like it wasn't sore at the moment. Sam moved to go to his aid but Dean had already slid into his chair and was looking up with a smirk. Sam made it look like he was heading for Dean's bag where he took his pain meds from the top and came back to the table. Dean took his meds amicably enough with coffee he had already poured into two cups.  
"Thanks Sammy. This looks good, we should thank them on the way out."  
"This is their way of thanking _us_ Dean."  
"Huh. They don't need to."  
"Yes they do. You did a great thing for them. Here eat this." Sam pushed a plate to Dean as he sipped his coffee. "I know this is totally against your grain or standards or whatever but they will thank you again on the way out. We have no choice in this; you are going to have to accept it. Well as gracefully as you can anyway."

Dean looked up from his food with a sigh noticing Sam had pulled a plate close but hadn't started eating.  
"Eat up Sammy. I don't know why I have to talk to anyone. Can't we just leave through the side door?"  
"We probably will but the girl's parents will want to thank you."  
"Damn. Can we say you saved her?"  
"We could but the wheelchair is going to give it away."  
"I can walk!"  
"But you are not allowed to." Sam grinned knowing Dean hated being the center of attention but would have no choice. Sam got up for a shower before Dean was finished eating; wanting to be out before Dean could start packing their things up. He was surprised, however when there was a soft knock at the door when he was standing at the sink shaving. When he turned Dean poked his head in a little.  
"Okay to come in?"  
"Of course, Dean." Sam sounded a lot more confident than he felt as he was dressed only in jeans.

Dean moved into the room holding clean clothes and a shaving bag. The room was big enough for Dean to leave his stuff in the corner.  
"Okay if I jump in so we can get going?"  
Dean stripped off his T shirt and Sam froze in the act of shaving. Through the mirror Sam's eyes were drawn to the bandage on Dean's chest then down to his sharp abs. He felt himself go red as he blushed and went hard downstairs.  
"Sam?" Dean frowned.  
"Ah yeah, sorry, go ahead."

Dean stepped behind the frosted glass into the shower stall and turned on the water. He had a water proof patch on over his stiches but was still careful of them. He tossed his boxers over the glass purposely away from where Sam was. He had seen the way Sam was looking at him of course and wondered what was going on with him. Sam had no shirt on himself and Dean had noticed Sam was looking pretty fit. Dean shook his head with a small smile. Things must be bad if he was looking at his brother half naked and liking it.

When Dean emerged from the bathroom fully dressed, Sam was on his phone. Dean couldn't work out who he was talking to or what about so waited for Sam to get off the phone and packed the few small things away that were left. Sam hung up the phone and turned to Dean.  
"That was the printers."  
"Printers?"  
"Your pictures for the exhibition in New York. Whether you are going or not they have to display them and they are up for sale. The printers wanted to know what sizes so I just went with the standards. They suggested the mushroom be printed on canvas as well. The gallery will ring to find out what prices to put on them."  
"You okay to handle that?"  
"If you want."  
"Sounds good."

Less than five minutes later there was a knock at the door and a group of porters descended on the room proceeding to gather the bags, gift baskets and to Dean's dismay the flowers. The day manager, Markus, was there to accompany Dean down to the lobby where they meet the young girl's family. Sam was as protective as he could be but Dean was showered with hugs and kisses looking supremely embarrassed. Sam felt sorry for Dean in the end when the girl's father tried to give Dean all the money in his wallet and the watch on his wrist. The kicker came when Sam tried to pay the hotel bill. The manager let them know the owner had rejected any payments and gave the credit card Sam had left back without charging anything to it.

Sam pushed Dean out behind Markus to the side door where the Impala waited. Sam noticed the waiters packing their things in the trunk and went to supervise. As he slammed the trunk closed Sam saw a man in a suit step out of the door and move to Dean after a nod from the manager. The stranger approached Dean kneeling so he was at his height.  
"Hello Mr. Archer, I'm Doctor Brooks, the hotels on staff Physician. I spoke to Doctor Mayer on the phone and he suggested a painkiller to make your trip home more comfortable since you have to leave us."  
"The doc already gave me painkillers."  
"He gave you painkillers in tablet form, yes. I have something a little stronger for you."

Sam had finished at the car and was standing next to Dean as he attempted to back away. He put a firm hand on the handle of the wheelchair to foil his escape.  
"It's a good idea Dean. We have a fair drive in front of us and then you have an appointment. It would do you good to get some rest."  
Dean could see by the set of Sam's jaw he was determined to do what it took to get Dean to rest.  
"Sam, I don't need…"  
Sam placed a hand on Dean's shoulder.  
"I know you don't need it Dean but you should take it and rest."

Dean sighed as the doctor, the manager and Sam all seemed to be against him on this one. Dean held out his hand for the medication only for the doctor to pull out a needle. Doctor Brooks pulled Dean's jacket back from his shoulder and burrowed down under his shirts to his shoulder before swabbing the skin. The doctor stepped back after the tiny jab and righting Dean's clothes. He patted Dean's arm with a 'your welcome' even though Dean was glaring at him. Sam pushed the chair to the back door of the car and opened the door to find someone had laid out a blanket and pillow from the hotel for them.

Before Sam could help Dean into the car the young hotel worker that had been attacked the night before stepped up to Dean and laid a hand on his arm.  
"Mr. Archer ? Dean? I just wanted to thank you for saving me."  
She had a light musical voice with a hint of a Spanish accent.  
"It was nothing. Anybody would have done the same thing."  
"It's not true sir, it's not."  
"Please don't worry about it."  
"If there is anything we can do for you please call us."

The girl placed a small card on Dean's lap and kissed him shyly on the cheek. Sam let her step back before finally helping Dean into the car. He couldn't help a small smirk at the way Dean had been fussed over in the last few minutes. Dean had always been his hero but seeing someone else know that was something else. Dean had hated it of course and Sam couldn't blame him. They did what they did and they shut up about it and that included saving people. Dean face told the tale: he had a very small smile just for these people but Sam could read the 'lets get out of here' in his eyes.

They both waved good bye as Sam drove away from the hotel.  
"You okay Dean?"  
"That was a bit bigger than I expected. Hey Sammy? The roof of the Impala is nice. Reminds me of when we were kids. My hands are…funny."  
Sam took a peek back to see Dean laying back on his pillow blinking up at his hands. After two blinks his eyes closed and didn't re-open. Dean was asleep before they were out of the city streets and asleep so solidly that Sam pulled over after an hour to check on him. Dean was in a solid sleep making him worry that he should have asked more questions about the drug the doctor had administered. Sam stopped just once more for fuel and food. He ate in the front seat with an eye on Dean at a roadside stop.

Sam got them home just after one so they had plenty of time before Dean's appointment. Sam took the bags in first, checking the place and unpacking the bags before hauling a very sleepy Dean inside. Sam sat Dean on the couch and made coffee to get him to wake enough for his radiotherapy. Dean sat quietly sipping his coffee with three quarter closed eyes.  
"You gonna be okay Dean or shall I call the clinic?"  
"I'll make it one way or the other." Dean murmured.  
Sam made Dean drink some water, worried about dehydration.

True to his word Dean stumbled to the car when it was time to go. He was a bit wobbly when he was taken in for treatment during which Sam's knee bounced with nervousness for the whole twenty seven minutes. Dean came out yawning so widely he almost hit the doorframe as they made their way out to the Impala. Dean was quiet all the way home almost asleep as they pulled up under the carport. Sam helped Dean inside and to bed since he clearly needed to sleep the drug off.

Sam thought Dean was out for the count as he tucked the covers up to Dean's chin but Dean's hand snagged his elbow as he was about to leave the room.  
"Thanks Sammy. I dunno what was in that injection but it's knocked me on my ass."  
Sam smiled glad to hear his brother's voice sounding a bit clearer. "No problems Dean. Just rest and feel better."

TBC

* * *

Sorry for the late update- RL is kicking my ass at the moment but it should clear up in the next week or so- gett


	77. Chapter 77 Meeting

Disclaimers and warnings : See chapter 1

Chapter 77 Meeting

Sam did a wash and tidied up but there was little to do but hang around and wait for Dean to wake up. In the end he went out and cleaned the car because he was creeping around the house trying to stay quiet. He came back inside feeling Dean would like the job he had done and made himself a coffee. Sam looked up at the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

Dean entered the kitchen wearing just a pair of boxers making Sam do a double take. He looked so cute and sleep ruffled that Sam actually took a step towards him.  
"Hey Sammy. Sorry for being a flake and sleeping all the time. I think that shit is gone now."  
"That's okay Dean, it's not your fault. Hey how is it feeling?" Sam pointed to the bandage across the top of Dean's abs.

Dean scratched his jaw absentmindedly with a frown giving Sam a few seconds to check out Dean's body. Now that he had decided to take a chance and get closer to Dean he found himself checking his brother out more and more. Weirdly he liked what he saw. Dean might be shorter than him but he was built well with lean long muscles. The lost weight had given him and even more toned look and he ached to rub his fingers down his skin.

Sam came out of his thoughts with a pop realizing Dean had been talking to him.  
"What Sammy?"  
"Your wound, don't we have to change the dressing today?"  
"I think so," Dean yawned. "Do it later."

Dean fished a gel pack from the fridge and shuffled back to his room affording Sam a nice view of his thinly clothed ass.  
Sam decided now would be a good time to change the dressing while Dean was lying down so he grabbed one of the gauze strips from the bag the doctor had given them and the tube of lotion. When Sam entered the room Dean was laying with the covers off holding the pack to his neck. Sam approached slowly since Dean had his eyes closed. Dean opened them a fraction acknowledging Sam's presence.  
"Hey Dean. Can I change the dressing?"  
"If it stops you fussing I guess."  
"I'm allowed to fuss Dean, remember."  
"Not over…"  
"…everything while you're sick and don't you forget it."

Sam gently eased back the long dressing being careful not to hurt Dean's skin as he did. Sam gasped a little when he saw the row of neat stiches not having seen the actual wound since the accident.  
"Easy Sammy, it's not deep."  
"But deep enough for …." Sam frowned counting the tiny stiches.  
"Twenty two stitches." Dean finished.  
"Twenty two?" Sam frowned again wondering how Dean knew.  
"Felt every one of them go in. Doc didn't have your gentle touch."  
Sam grinned. "Is that a compliment?"

Dean tilted his head forward as Sam applied lotion deciding it looked okay to cover back up.  
"You learned from the best, Sammy." Dean smirked.  
"Yeah, I did." said Sam, totally serious.  
Sam placed the new dressing over the wound letting his fingers linger over the skin next to the cloth. Dean's skin fluttered under his fingers and he heard Dean sigh softly. Sam looked up feeling a little guilty to be feeling his brother up like this but Dean's eyes were closed and his head was back looking relaxed.  
"All done."  
"Thanks Sammy." Dean's eyes sprang open. "Hey did you get a chance to look at the photos from the weekend?"  
"Not from the last day. I wouldn't mind looking at them all again actually."  
"We could look together if you like."  
"You sure you want to get up?"  
"Yeah I need some food." Dean patted his flat stomach.  
"Okay then."

Sam went out and turned on the laptop opening Dean's picture file and waiting for him. Dean came out dressed in sweats and a T shirt and made a bee-line for the kitchen for coffee. Sam noticed he held a cold pack to his neck as he worked. Dean bought the coffees over one at a time not acknowledging the fact Sam was watching everything he did.

Dean sat close by Sam to look at the photos, so close his knee brushed against Sam's leg. Sam almost started but played it casual and opened the folder from the weekend. They sipped coffee as they went over the images making comments as they went.  
"I didn't get to thank you for the weekend. It was great." Dean said gruffly.  
"I'm just glad you liked it. I have to admit I was worried you were going to kill me when I booked those massages for you."  
"They were pretty good actually, but next time a little warning."  
"Noted. What did you enjoy the most?"  
"I'm as surprised as you will be but the balloon ride was kind of awesome."

Sam laughed. "I liked it to but that was the other thing I thought you would hit me for."  
"The first time I saw them you were defiantly in trouble."  
"The photos look great though so it was worth it."  
"Well anyway it was a well thought out weekend and I appreciated the distraction. I feel pretty good, considering."  
"Except for the…"  
"Let's strike the incident from the weekend. I don't want it ruining any future plans to go away."  
"You mean that?" Sam asked kind of surprised.  
"Yeah. We have at least two more trips away but I wouldn't mind a couple more."  
"Two more?"  
"The caves and New York."  
"So you are going to New York."  
"_We_ are going."  
"Are you sure? You didn't like the idea before."  
"I've had some time to think about it. We get free grub and drinks and its right before my next treatment so it would be good to get away for a couple of days. It should be good for a laugh."  
"Okay well I will organize the flight."  
"Flight?"  
"To New York. We will have to fly so you can get back for your treatment."  
"Oh. Maybe I could take a sleeper like last time we flew."  
"Good idea."

Dean got up to start dinner as Sam lingered on the photos going back to some of the pictures he really liked. He could see why Dean had won that competition. He had made the pictures from a weekend away look like they should be hung in a gallery. In the photos of them in the basket together Dean had taken, Sam was glad to see Dean still looked good and not as sick as he knew he was. Sam got up to help Dean but his phone rang and he picked it up. Sam answered the call and spoke for a few moments before holding the phone out to Dean.  
"It's the owner of the hotel. He wants to talk to you."  
Dean frowned looking a little confused.  
"The Matador. From the weekend."  
"Oh. Why does he want me?"  
"Just to thank you I think."  
Sam shoved the phone in Dean's hand before he could move away.

Dean brought the phone slowly up to his ear.  
"Hello?"  
"Hello Mr. Archer, this is Jonathon Parker the owner the Matador. I just wanted to thank you personally for what you have done for us."  
"I didn't… "Dean started.  
"Mr. Lee and Mr. Alex informed me of your reluctance to be thanked Mr. Archer. Let me assure you if I could be there I would have done it in person and still wish to as soon as my schedule allows it."  
"It was nothing, don't worry about it."  
"Unfortunately I am in Los Angles until the end of the week then in New York."  
"Huh." Dean huffed without thinking.  
"Yes, Mr. Archer?"  
The crisp English voice had Dean answering despite his reluctance. "Just I think we are going to be in New York on Friday."

Dean was taken aback when the gentlemen raised his voice.  
"Would it be possible to meet with you when you are in New York?"  
"I think so but Sam would know the details better than me. I will put him on."  
Dean handed the phone to Sam and went back to getting dinner. Sam moved into the living room as he spoke and Dean tuned him to the background as he cooked. Dean used the last of the eggs to make omelets and pulled steaks out of the freezer for the next day.

Sam came in with a smile as he was dishing up and getting a salad underway.  
"I hope it's all right but John offered us a room at his hotel in New York while we are there."  
"John?"  
"He told me to call him that. He's nice, in an English kind of way."  
"Very English."  
"Well yeah. He owns the Insignia chain of hotels."  
"Chain?"  
"He owns three. But he wants to meet with us on Saturday night for dinner which suits us because we have the galley opening the night before. I'm going to book the flights after dinner so I don't forget."  
"Ohhhkkaay."  
"Is there a problem Dean?"  
"No, just if he tries to spoil us we move to a different hotel."  
"He has offered us a room at no charge, we should be grateful."  
"As long as that's it."  
"He is just being nice just accept it for what it is."  
"I know I have to put up with your fussing but I'm damned if I'm having anymore strangers fussing over me. It was barley a scratch after all."  
"I know and I told him you don't want anything big. He has promised dinner will just be the three of us and all we get is a free room for a couple of days."  
"We will see. Here, dinners ready."

Dean had his worst night for a few nights, up with nausea and generally feeling unwell. He was glad he hadn't been that sick on their short trip away but the sick feeling overran his soreness from his stiches so there was that.

In the morning Sam went for a run before showering and confirming the travel arrangements he had started the day before. With the awful night Dean had the night before and his meds for his wound he slept until mid-morning then shuffled in for a shower.

Sam had coffee for him when he came out dressed in sweats and one of the hoodies Sam had bought him. Sam frowned at the fact Dean had a thick top on in such warm weather.  
"You okay Dean?"  
"Yeah." Dean looked over his cup at Sam's hazel eyes.  
"It's warm today that's all."  
"I'm sure I'll warm up. I just got up Sammy."  
"You feeling better?"  
"Yeah, thanks."  
"That was a rough night again hey?"  
"Yeah. Hopefully today is better. What are we up to?"  
"Ah, I was gonna go to the shops and top up the fresh produce since you got steaks out and we are running a little low."  
"Can I come along?"  
"Nice try Dean. No walking around. Bed rest for a few days, ring any bells?  
" I think he said two."  
"Yeah right. If you're lucky you can help me put them away when I get back."  
"Very funny."

TBC


	78. Chapter 78 Scars

Warnings and disclaimers: See chapter 1

Chapter 78 Scars  
While Sam was out doing the shopping Dean brought in the washing Sam had done the day before then lay and watched TV since Sam had already cleaned up. His wound was feeling pretty good but he was sure part of it was due to the fact his stomach was back to feeling nauseated. There was still a little dizziness lingering from the blood loss and transfusion and the drugs as well. Still he was careful not to overstretch and tear the stitches knowing Sam would want to check them soon. When Sam returned Dean was on the phone still lying on the couch with the TV muted. Sam didn't get who Dean was talking to so he proceeded to put the shopping away. Dean came in as he was finishing up.  
"How'd you go, Sammy boy?"  
"Okay Dean. You allright?"  
"Yeah that was the photo people. Guess what you get for placing in a photo contest? A camera! How stupid."  
"What kind of camera?"  
"The same type you got me but what the lady told me would take much 'better pictures'. It's a smaller number but she said it works that way, the smaller the number the better the quality or some shit."  
"Just who were you talking to?"  
"The admin officer of the competition. She is coordinating the prizes , so she said."

Sam frowned at Dean's tone. "I take it she was fairly snobby."  
"She would make a snobby person seem like a bag lady. Maybe she knows that dude from the hotel."  
"Was she English?"  
"No just trying to _sound_ English."  
Sam chuckled at Dean's humor before remembering what the call was about. "So you're getting a new camera?"  
"And a laptop with instant imagine software. It's what _all_ the "artists" use. As if I would know that." Dean used a light falsetto voice on the middle sentence imitating the woman he had been talking to.  
Sam frowned caught between the funny voice Dean had used and the other prize. "What's with the laptop?"  
"I got a special award as well as the second place."  
"For which one?" Sam came closer with a slight frown.  
"Um the raindrop I think she said."  
"Cool."

Sam made coffee for them and they drank them outside on the deck enjoying the sun. Sam clucked his tongue at the fact Dean had taken in the washing then insisted he change Dean's dressing. Dean sat at the kitchen bench on a stool while Sam changed the dressing marveling again at Dean's lean body and the way his eyes and fingers lingered whenever they could. Sam knew Dean wasn't stupid and would be adding the looks and touches to a total in his head and wondering, but that's what Sam wanted. He would keep applying the pressure until one of them said something.

Sam got up and made them a late lunch knowing the radiotherapy appointment was in just over an hour. Dean tried to help but Sam pointed to his stomach area then the couch, the determined look making Dean shake his head before going in and laying back down. Dean was almost asleep when Sam came in with a plate of sandwiches and fruit juice. Sam placed a hand on Dean's brow when his brother's eyes opened slowly. Dean always looked so cute and relaxed when he was asleep so Sam just couldn't resist.  
"I'm okay Sammy."  
"Just chekin' Dean."  
"Whoa! Are we having guests over I don't know about?" Dean's eyes bugged out at the pile of food.  
"No. You just need feeding up."  
Dean had sat up slowly and pulled his neck back with a frown when Sam spoke.  
"You do. Far too skinny." Sam muttered shoving the sandwiches at Dean.  
"Bossy." Dean muttered back.

By the time they got to Dean's appointment in the afternoon he was paying for trying to please Sam by eating all his lunch. He was queasy as he made his way inside the building by Sam's side but refused to let on to Sam just how bad he felt. He felt Sam grasp his arm just before they made the doorway but thankfully Sam didn't see his distress.  
"Hey Dean, you okay if I change your appointment on Friday? The only flight I could get was early afternoon."  
"Sure. Book it as early as you like."  
Sam opened the door. "Thanks man. I'll call your doctor this afternoon about drugs for the flight."  
"Okay."

Sam changed Dean's appointment, had a coffee and tidied up his contacts folder on his phone before Dean came out of the treatment room as white as a sheet. Sam jumped to his feet spying the cardboard basin Dean was trying to hide behind his left thigh as he walked.  
"You okay?"

Dean cocked his head at Sam's earnest face full of worry. He hated seeing that look on his little brothers face and it had been there way to often lately.  
"Yeah Sammy, just a little nauseous."  
"You sure?" Sam wrapped a big warm hand around Dean's elbow.  
"Yep."  
"Okay, let's get going."  
"Actually doc wants to see me upstairs."

Dean pulled gently out of Sam's hold.  
"What, now?"  
"Yeah. You all right to hang around for a bit?"  
"Do you know what it's about?"  
"A question with a question, how Sam like." The corner of Dean's mouth lifted as he teased Sam lightly. "No I've got no idea just that she wants to see me now."  
"Okay, let's go."

Dean led the way to the stairs indicating to Sam he didn't want to throw up in the lift. Sam thought it was a good idea but it made him worry even more about Dean's condition. Sam kept his hand on Dean's back as they walked up the steep steps and his worry grew when Dean didn't throw his hand off. They managed to make it none the worse for wear and sat in the unattended waiting room. Sam hadn't even had time to open his mouth to ask how Dean was, again, when Doctor Hall walked quickly into the room.  
"Come through won't you?" Jane asked.

Once they were seated in her office Jane looked at Dean so searchingly he almost started to fidget.  
"I had a call from Doctor Mayer in New Mexico. He explained what happened down there on the weekend. Is it all right if I examine the wound and see how it's healing?"  
Dean gave a short shrug but answered to the affirmative.  
"I guess."  
"Up on the table then."  
Dean handed Sam the bowl making Sam search his face worriedly.

Dean saw the worry and lifted the ends of his lips in what he hoped was a comforting smile. Sam's expression changed to a small smile as well and Dean felt his stomach flip making him gulp. This wasn't a sick flop but an _'I'm into you'_ flip. Dean frowned and shook his head softly as he slid up onto the table. To say his stomach was upset was putting it mildly. As he lay down his stomach gave a jolt and he was stopping himself messing up the carpet by pure will at this stage. Jane hadn't pulled the curtains as she moved to Dean's side and pulled his T shirt up. Sam was afforded a great view of Dean's ab's as they plunged into his jeans…Sam mentally shook himself reminding himself he was Dean's carer and should pay attention to what the doctor says and does.

Jane pulled the dressing off the wound carefully tutting softly as she gently pressed around the stitches.  
"Hmm, not to bad considering. No signs of redness or infection, which is good. Just try to keep the knife fights to a minimum while you are getting treatment Dean. This could have been a lot worse."  
"Sorry." Dean muttered.  
Sam grinned at Jane's back hearing Dean being scolded like a schoolboy.  
"I would expect nothing less of you Dean."  
Dean looked past Jane to Sam, nervously licking his lips.  
"What do you mean?" Dean asked.

Jane cut a length of skin colored dressing off a roll on a nearby table before speaking again. "As a doctor I see people from all over the country and something I've learned is that people who risk their own lives to save others are easy to spot."  
"How?" Sam asked the question before Dean could this time.  
"The way they carry themselves and what questions they ask. One of the only questions you asked in our inital appointment was if Sam could be tested. I saw from your file that you were a construction worker but I'm betting you have been in the emergency services at some stage."  
Dean merely raised an eyebrow at her sensing there was something she wasn't saying.

Jane saw the look. "Okay there are the scars as well." Jane placed the tape over the stiches and pressed down gently.  
Dean's brows rose and she went on. "I worked the ER for far too long before settling on a specialty. The scars you have are what I would expect from a firefighter or something as dangerous. Can I ask what you were doing down in New Mexico?"  
"Just havin a few days off, like you said." Dean murmured.  
"Good. Just making sure you didn't go down there looking for a fight. Now how have you been feeling with the treatment? I notice you are feeling unwell today."  
"The nauseas been up and down, just a bit more up today."  
"I see. How much vomiting?"  
"Mainly in the afternoon and at night, but there have been a few days when I just feel sick."  
"And a couple of days where he vomited so much his nose bled." Sam piped up.

Jane frowned. "Do you mind if I have a look at your throat and neck?"  
"No."  
Jane used a tongue depressor and a penlight to look at Dean's mouth then felt the glands of his neck.  
"Hmm. I'm guessing that throat of yours is pretty sore. It looks like you have some infection around your tonsils. I will get you on some anti-biotic to clear that up as it will make vomiting very painful. Okay you can get up now Dean."  
Dean rose slowly and sat back down next to Sam not looking at him because he knew he would be watching him closely.

Jane went to her desk and wrote with vigor before handing Sam some papers.  
"Prescriptions for a stronger nausea tablet and the anti-biotic. If you don't mind dropping into the pathology on the way out I would like to test your blood to make sure you have recovered from the injury and see how your immune system is tracking." She handed Dean a pathology form. "I should have the results when you come in for treatment Monday. In the meantime try to take it easy."  
"Just one more thing" Sam spoke up. "We have to travel to New York by plane on Friday. Dean doesn't fly well and we were wondering if we could get something to make the trip a bit easier on him."

Jane reached for her pad. "A nervous flier? I never would have thought it." Jane smiled as if to say '_runs into a knife fight, scared of a couple of hours on a plane_.' Jane handed over the new prescription. "They come in a pack of twenty so save them for your next trip."  
"Thanks doc."  
"Thanks Jane."

They took the stairs down to pathology but before they went to the desk Dean stopped in front of the bathrooms unable to hold it in any longer. Sam went in with him but thankfully stayed outside the stall as Dean vomited as quietly as possible. He was lucky he didn't have much to bring up and he finished quickly coming out looking pale and shaky. This made Sam go in with Dean while he gave his sample despite the fact Dean tried to keep him back.

TBC


	79. Chapter 79 Breakfast

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 79 Breakfast

Sam insisted on driving them home but Dean found his stomach felt better so he was able to relax back and enjoy the ride. It got him to thinking about how Jane had questioned him about his work history. As he went over the conversation in his head he was surprised to find he hadn't been nervous at all about Jane finding out what he really did for a living. The fact that he hadn't panicked and answered easily made him realize just how much he believed in their current IDs. He had to admit he wasn't one to scare easily and knew from experience if you acted confident it normally worked.

It made him think of just how comfortable he was in this new situation. He could count the amount of times he had looked for a hunt with one hand, okay one finger.  
"Sam, can I ask you a question?"  
"Course."  
Of course Sam would love to chat.  
"Have you looked for a hunt lately?"  
"What…?" Sam stole a surprised sideway glance at Dean. "What do you mean?"  
"I'll make it easy. How many times have you looked for a hunt since we have been holed up here? And I mean searched the paper, the net or TV and I don't mean '_that guy on that game show must be a demon'."  
_

Sam grunted a laugh knowing what Dean meant then frowned at the question.  
"You know the stupid thing? That very same question kept me up late last night. Honestly? Not once, how about you?"  
"I just realized just now I haven't either. It's like a switch has been thrown. I have to admit I thought it would be a lot harder to give up and even weirder is the nightmares."  
"You're having nightmares?" Sam asked concerned.  
"Actually it's a lack thereof."  
"Lack? You're complaining about not having nightmares?"  
Dean scratched his stubble before speaking again. "The hell dreams Sam. Don't worry I don't miss them or want them back, it's just strange how quickly they disappeared."

Sam stole a quizzical glance. "How quickly?"  
"Within the first week. I actually went around and checked what wards you and Bobby had put round the place but I don't think it's that since I don't get them back when we go away."  
"You did? Bobby put wards around too?"  
"Course, you know what Bobby's like."

Sam noticed that while Dean was answering his questions he was still bunching down in the seat like he always did when confronted with a chick flick moment.  
"Why didn't you say something?"  
"You're always thinking so much I thought you would have noticed the lack of drinking at least."  
"I did but I thought it was because you were sick." Sam frowned.  
"It would be easy to see it that way so don't get your panties in a twist about not asking. It's not like I said anything to you at all. I just…I'm not…well this is going to sound weird coming from me but I just have no interest in hunting at all."

Sam flicked a glance at Dean and could see he was looking uncomfortable and did he dare say, upset?  
"There is no need to worry Dean. I'm feeling the same. Maybe this is how we are supposed to feel? Hey do you think the angels did it?"  
Dean folded his arms across his chest. "Not that I know of. I tested for any evidence of them and came up zip but that doesn't mean they haven't done something sneaky we don't know about."  
"Let's hope not. In the meantime I guess we just keep concentrating on looking after you."  
"And you to Sam."  
"I'm fine."  
"That's my line."  
"Not anymore." Dean grinned liking that he had turned the tables on his brother if only for a moment.

When they arrived home Dean lay down on the couch and watched TV at Sam's insistence while he had a go at dinner. Dean had prepared the steaks earlier so it was a matter of making vegetables to go with it. Sam decided on mashed potatoes since he had seen Dean make them enough to know how and pan seared fresh carrots and beans in honey sauce from a recipe in the paper he had seen the day before.

Dean was most impressed with Sam's cooking skills and ate as much as he could despite a rising acid feeling in his stomach. Sam make quick work of cleaning up after as Dean hovered trying to help. Sam ran Dean a long warm bath hoping to help his sore stomach. While Dean bathed Sam went down to the drugstore and got Dean's prescribed medicines and antacid tablets. On the spur of the moment he dropped into their nearest coffee house and bought two venti hot chocolates and a foil bag of their hot chocolate powder for later.

Sam poked his head around the bathroom door to find Dean with his head back almost asleep. Any embarrassment was averted by Dean having foaming bath salts in the water.  
"Hey Dean, you doing okay?"  
"Yeah." Dean's voice was gruff from disuse, dryness and having his head back at a funny angle.  
"Want a hot chocolate?" Sam offered the cup.  
"In the bath? Christ Sam we _are _turning into girls. What's next, pillow fights?" Dean's gruff attitude was ruined however by the way he took the paper cup possessively and smiled softly as the liquid pleasure laced his throat.

Sam smiled as he left the room marveling at the way Dean made him smile. Sure he knew his brother was a funny guy but in the past Sam usually eyerolled the humor instead of finding it funny. These days Dean stirred him up less but was still fun to be around. Sam came to a halt as he realized Dean hadn't told him off for just going in the room without announcing himself. He allowed himself a small goofy grin that just maybe Dean was seeing it his way.

Dean came out of the bathroom with his hair sticking up untidily, wearing sweats and socks. Sam thought he looked cute and was happy when Dean sat on the couch close to where he sat in the armchair. Sam picked a movie and Dean was happy to watch resting his head on the end of the couch when he was tired. Since he had done it before and he knew he could get away with it, Sam rested his hand on Dean's warm shoulder and rubbed softly as Dean got closer to drifting off.

They went to bed after the movie and had another restless night's sleep in separate rooms. Sam knew Dean had a rough night because he was woken at three am by some gentle retching noises. Sam knew Dean was trying to keep the noise down for his sake but he was very attuned when Dean was out of bed even separated by a wall. Sam tracked down Dean's new pills and found them sitting by Dean's bed with a full glass of water. Both looked untouched. Sam frowned and grabbed a new face washer from the hallway cupboard. He slipped into the bathroom with Dean who was leaning back on his haunches holding his stomach and let warm water soak the cloth in the sink.

Dean took the warm cloth with a nod of thanks and wiped his face over. Sam showed him an arm and helped him back to the bedroom. Sam offered Dean the open tablet vial which Dean took with another nod almost asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
Sam stumbled into the dining room on Wednesday morning and was hit by two things at once. There was heat coming from the living room on his left despite the rain he could see through the window and the glorious smell of a hot breakfast to his right. Sam turned in the direction of the latter and saw Dean pat the empty stool beside him in front of two plates of food at the breakfast bar.

Sam stepped closer and slipped onto the stool seeing a plate of bacon and eggs and a short stack of pancakes. He looked at Dean's one plate which contained a single strip of bacon, one egg and a half pancake.  
"What's with the spread Dean?" Sam pulled his coffee towards him.  
"Don't forget the OJ as well Sammy. Freshly squeezed." Dean pushed a glass to him. "Couldn't sleep, again. I think when this next treatment is over we should talk about sleeping arrangements. I'm getting tired."

Sam turned toward Dean a little more and inspected his face closer. Dean was dressed in a hoodie and jacket as well as two T shirts Sam could see hanging down under his hoodie. His pale face seemed to swim in all the surrounding clothing around his neck making Sam realize how much weight Dean had lost around his face and neck.  
"What about pancakes with bacon and eggs?" Sam asked.  
"Couldn't decide what would be best on my throat. Turns out, nothing. Well a protein shake is okay." Dean pushed the carton closer to Sam.  
"You okay?" Sam frowned looking in the area of Dean's throat.  
"Yeah. I've got this throat stuff that totally numbs as far down as I can gargle."  
"You should gargle with it now."  
"Soon as I'm done. Eat up."

They ate in companionable silence for a few minutes , Dean making more slurping noises more than eating noises.  
"What are we doing today?" Sam asked noticing Dean was also wearing jeans and boots.  
"Do you have any idea what we should wear to this art opening?" Dean asked.  
Sam frowned as he sipped his coffee. "I actually hadn't thought about it. Hmm maybe a suit?"  
"Yes, thank god."  
"You want to wear a suit?" Sam raised his eyebrows.  
"Better than wearing a beret or some artsy crap."  
Sam chucked thinking of Dean in a beret. "So how did you find out what to wear?"  
"Looked it up on the net. Which made me think I should go get at least a new pair of dress pants."  
"You want to buy new pants?" Sam looked skeptical.  
"I could hold them up for the gallery thing but not the dinner as well. "

Sam's face fell at the reason Dean needed new pants.  
"You could use some to, Sammy."  
"Yeah I guess. We have the money so we should. You gonna be alright to shop?"  
"I feel okay for now. As long as we're not there all day."  
"Okay, sounds good. I'm just gonna take a shower and I'll be ready. Leave those plates until we get back." Sam ordered as he finished the last of his eggs and coffee then bolted for a shower. Sam's face shone with a grin as thought of what Dean had typed into the search engine to find out what to wear to a gallery opening.

TBC


	80. Chapter 80 Clothes

Disclaimers and warnings: see chapter 1

Chapter 80 Clothes 

Sam led the way into the menswear store in the mall despite the shopping occasion being Dean's idea. He had picked a more expensive store than they normally went to because Sam felt the weekend was a special occasion. Dean stumbled on the threshold but Sam continued over to the racks of pants knowing Dean would follow. Sam went straight for Dean's normal size forgetting he was leaner now.

Dean stopped next to Sam and looked at a size smaller than his current dress pants.  
"May I help you gentlemen?"  
The Winchesters turned to find a tall, thin, stately looking gentleman in an expensive looking suit and tie.  
"Ah yes," Sam spoke up. "We are looking for new black dress pants."  
"Just the one pair each?"  
Sam was intrigued with the man's South African accent. "Yes please."

The man stepped to up to Dean and brushed his jackets back to get a look at his hips. Dean startled but was up against the rack and couldn't move away.  
"Mmm , you need this size I think." The man pulled a pair two sizes down from where Dean had been looking. "And for the tall sir." The racks were searched again as the man came up with another size. "No shirts needed?"  
"Actually I might get a new one but not white, don't want to look like a waiter." Sam stated.  
"Hmm." The man contemplated with his hand on his chin. "Dark blue, I think sir." He walked to a rack and pulled a dark blue long sleeved Armani from the rack.

Sam took the shirt liking the slim line cut.  
"What about Dean?" Sam pointed to Dean. "Any idea what might suit him?" Dean was busy looking at the material and price of the dress pants he was holding and missed the reference until Sam said his name. A light green shirt with white pin stripes was drawn from the rack and handed to Dean who raised his eyebrows at Sam.  
"Just try it on Dean."  
Dean shrugged his shoulders and followed Sam to the change rooms.

Because Sam had sneakers on instead of boots and half the layers he was changed first and knocked gently on Dean's door. Dean poked his head around the door dressed except for his shirt which just needed buttoning up.  
"What?"  
"Come out so I can see."  
"Why?"  
"Since I'm paying I want to see what I'm paying for."  
"It's only chicks that do that Sam."  
"No it's no…  
"How are the clothes fitting gentlemen?"

The sales man was back and Sam sent Dean a look that meant '_see I was right_' and dragged Dean out in front of the full length mirror where the attendant waited. The man tutted over Dean and brought him a different sized shirt which Sam had to agree with. The one he had tried on first was okay over the chest but flopped around his waist like a sail on a boat. Dean went to change his shirt while Sam was fussed over by the attendant. Sam was happy with his shirt and pants as was the salesman. Sam had to admit the cut was very nice. He dragged Dean back out and admired the much better fitting shirt. Even though Dean had a singlet on underneath the shirt was trim at the waist and showed his strong chest off. Sam didn't miss the slight blush as Dean was fussed over then tried to get some attention on Sam by saying how good the blue shirt looked on him.

Dean never did like attention and was glad when he was allowed to go back and change. Sam was waiting for him when he got back and the clothes were quickly packed up and paid for. Dean drove them home listening to Sam chirp on for most of the drive about how good it was to buy clothes of a much better grade and cut that they were used to. Dean raised his eyebrows when Sam crowed on about how great Dean looked but Sam didn't notice Dean's look of amazement just continued on about maybe going back and getting a jacket or (God help them) a few ties. Dean, of course, teased Sam about having a crush on the sales guy even though he was older than their father would have been.

Sam offered to grab take out for lunch but Dean surprised himself by saying he would prefer to go home and cook. Sam ended up helping Dean make the stir-fry and picked up a few more cooking tips. While they were eating lunch at the dining room table Sam scrolled the net for something to do with the chicken breasts they had out for dinner.  
"Hey Dean, is chicken Kiev all right for dinner?"  
"Yeah fine, you want help?"  
"Ah normally I would say no but the assembly looks a little complicated."  
"How about I make the vegetables while you do the prep and I can be around to help if you need it."  
"That sounds great."

Because the butter and chicken would need some time in the fridge they got to work as soon as the lunch dishes were done. Sam made the garlic butter and prepped the chicken ready for the fridge while Dean chopped up vegetables and soaked them in water. While the chicken was in the fridge they adjourned to the living room to watch TV. They had only been seated for a half hour when there was a knock at the door.

Sam went to the door and came back with a man and woman in their mid-thirties. Sam took them through to the dining room after an offer of coffee and let Dean know discreetly they had visitors. Dean came into the room and Sam introduced him to their neighbors from number 3. Will and Liz accepted Dean's hand in a warm shake and a coffee each from Sam.  
"So what do you guys do for a living?" Asked Liz, who had flaming red hair and a bright, bubbly personality.  
"Uh we don't actually work at the moment." Sam answered. "Dean is sick so we are taking a break while he gets better."

Liz didn't bat an eyelash and Sam could have cheered that she was so accepting without causing a fuss when she asked her next question. "What did you do before?"  
"Construction and demolition mainly." Sam replied using their standard line.  
"Really ?" Will asked. "Stan told me you were great with an engine so I was expecting you to be mechanics or something."  
"Dean's the one who's mechanically minded."  
"I hear you have an Impala."  
"Dean's baby." Sam chuckled.  
"What have you got?" Dean asked.

Will chuckled before he answered. "Seventy seven Pony. I know , I know way to new but my dad gave it to me so I try to look after her."  
"Try being the right word there dear." Liz said sweetly.  
Will groaned and Sam and Dean had to laugh softly at the exchange between the two.  
"I just put a new carbie on her and am having the worst time getting her to go. We are having to drive Liz's Mazda until I get her going."  
"Want me to take a look sometime?"  
"Are you okay to do that?"  
"Actually now is a good time."  
"What, right now?"

Dean was trying to gauge how his stomach felt now and how it would feel later. "Tomorrow morning would be better or later today."  
"Actually tomorrow morning would be great, if you have the time. Are you sure you're okay ?"  
"Should be fine." Dean gave Sam a look which told Sam he wanted to do it and would even allow Sam to go with him if he wanted to. Sam nodded happy Dean was seeing it his way.  
"So what do you guys do?" Asked Sam.

TBC


	81. Chapter 81 Workshop

Disclaimers and warnings: see chapter 1

Chapter 81 Workshop

When their neighbors left a half hour later the guys had learned that Will looked more like a lawyer than a programmer who's job kept him working insanely long hours when they had a project they needed to get out. In fact that was part of the reason they had never crossed paths with the Winchesters. Liz was a nurse that had recently taken over as the head of ER nightshift so she slept days and Will worked most of the time. They had lived in their apartment for five years and were saving for a good sized deposit for their first home. They were both from Colorado and knew the area well. They admired the photos on the way out and Sam proudly showed them off as Dean's work.

Dean followed Sam back to the living room to watch TV again.  
"So they were nice enough. Are you sure you'll be okay to work on that car?"  
"Yes. You can come and keep an eye on me as long as you don't hover."  
Sam grinned. "Cool."  
"How weird is it having neighbors?"  
"We've had neighbors for months, Dean."  
"Yeah but now we're talkin to em. Next thing you know we will be attending 'Block party's' or some such shit."  
Sam chuffed a laugh "Maybe not a Block party but a Barbeque would be okay."  
"Yeah it would."  
"Maybe we could have one."  
"As the new neighbors I think it should be up to the others. Maybe when Hennie gets back. She sounds like a character."  
"It sounds like she is due back pretty soon. Pity about her brothers hip."

Will and Liz had clued them up on all their neighbors including their missing neighbor from number one. It turned out the woman, who lived with her small dog, was in her fifty's and had to go to Chicago to look after her older brother who had broken a hip. Hennie had lived there the longest and was on great terms with everyone from the block.

Sam got up a half hour later to get ready for Dean's appointment. This time there were no real issues of nausea for Dean and when they returned to the apartment they went straight into finishing the prep work for dinner and cooking it. They enjoyed the food in front of the TV with the heater on making the room cozy during the unseasonably cold day. They were eating early but neither could wait to eat the food they had spent plenty of time preparing. The chicken was great and oozed butter when the crispy coating was cut through. The potatoes and vegetables were fantastic and they ate until there was nothing left.

Unfortunately for Dean as the night wore on his stomach got worse and he was soon in the bathroom bending over the toilet. Sam was at hand with Dean's new tablets once he had finished then Dean curled up on the chair close to the fire waiting for the meds to work. The meds did work quickly this time and Dean was growing sleepy as they watched TV. Sam finally took pity on him and turned the TV off telling Dean he was tired and wanted an early night.

After another rough night Dean had breakfast ready for Sam when he got up.  
"This is becoming a habit." Sam muttered  
"Tell me about it." Dean croaked.  
"What time are you meeting Will?"  
"_We_ are meeting him across the road at ten. The garage is ten minutes away."  
"Pity he has to keep it in a garage."  
"Hopefully he can drive it a bit more after today"  
"You sure you're up for working on a car?"  
"I'm missing it actually. We don't have the space here to work on the Impala without lying on the ground outside."  
"Maybe we should rent some space so you can do what you need to do."  
"Maybe."

They meet Will in front of the opposite apartment surprised that Liz was coming with them. They all squeezed into Liz's Mazda,the boys squished into the back with Dean's tool kit on their feet. The garage turned out to be a storage unit converted into a garage. There was a moving table of tools and a set of ramps in front of the covered Mustang. The car turned out to be a dark forest green with a white stripe. Dean admired the paintwork while Will rolled the beast up onto the ramps. When the car was secure Will rolled out a creeper to lie on if they needed to go under the car. Sam was pleased Dean wouldn't be lying on the cold concrete.

Liz waited until Will had the car set up to work on before turning to Sam and announcing they were going for coffee. Sam made sure Dean was okay and had taken an anti-nausea tablet before they wandered off down the street. Dean asked Will to start the engine but the car didn't start after several tries. Dean got the engine going quickly then listened to the sick sounding engine before getting Will to shut it off. Dean stripped the carburetor and reassembled quicker than Will could follow what he was doing. Once the carburetor was back on Dean slid under the engine with a handful of tools and adjusted the belts and harmonic balancer.

Dean stood up wiping his hands on a rag and indicated for Will that he was done and he could start her up. Will looked doubtful that Dean could have fixed the car already but started her up just as Sam and Liz returned with coffees and paper bags. Sam went to stand by Dean as Will revved the engine. Will left the car running as he got out and looked into the bay before turning to Dean for a high five.  
"That's excellent man! I can believe she's going and she sounds great!" Will slapped Dean on the back.  
"That's it?" Asked Liz having to speak loudly over the engine. "I thought you said this might take all day."  
Will came up behind Liz and hugged her strongly. "Dean's a genius; he fixed her so quickly I have no idea what he did."

Will was still grinning as he backed the car off the ramps. He left the car idling again while he and Dean lugged the ramps off to the side and put away the few tools they had used. Will opened the roll up door and turned to Dean.  
"Wanna come for a test drive?"  
"Maybe you should take Liz first."  
Liz had her head in the driver's window showing more interest since they got back with the coffee.  
"You sure?"  
"We'll be okay for a few minutes."  
"Thanks Dean. I mean it. I'll have to work out a way to pay you for this."

Will guided the car out of the garage after pulling Liz into the passenger seat. Dean sipped the coffee Sam handed him as they watched the car burble out of the complex. The both grinned when the car reached the road and power was applied so quickly the tail flicked for a second. Will didn't let up on the power as the car straightened out and they heard both Will and Liz yell with delight as they drove off.

Sam turned and saw Dean's small smile and the brightness in his eyes. Just helping someone get their car going had given Dean some pride and a moment of normalcy.  
"That was nice of you Dean."  
"What?" Dean blinked looking lost at what Sam was talking about.  
"Letting Will take Liz for the first ride and fixing the car. Liz told me it's been off the road for over six months."  
"It's a crying shame. What else did you girls talk about?" Dean teased with a smile.

Sam smiled back not caring that Dean was calling him a girl, he was glad to see an easy smile on his face as he stood in the doorway sipping his coffee with the sun on his face.  
"This and that. She's nice enough."  
"We're not going to have to go for brunch or a garden party are we?" Dean frowned.  
"No. First of all we go to New York in the morning and they go back to work on Monday. It's not likely we will see each other much."  
"Speaking of which we should get packing this afternoon."  
"Good idea." Sam stood closer to Dean and leaned closer to hand him a pastry from a bag. When he had handed the pastry over he stayed close to Dean so his side was warmed by Dean's body.

Dean frowned down at Sam's proximity but decided to let it go and enjoy his food and coffee in the sun after working on a car even if it was for only little while. They had just finished their coffee and food when the Mustang returned to the garage. Their neighbors both wore wide grins as they climbed out and approached the guys.  
"She's running great Dean, thanks so much. If you ever need the garage to work on your girl just give us a yell. I'm gonna drive you guys home the long way while Liz goes to the market. We're gonna go for a picnic and take her for a longer run if that's okay."  
"No problems just let me know how she travels."  
"Least I can do."

Liz gave the guys embarrassingly long hugs as Will shut the garage up. Liz waved as she drove off and the guys climbed into the Mustang. Dean was given shotgun after refusing to drive, begging off for another time. Dean understood what it meant to be behind the wheel after such a long break and didn't want to deprive Will of it for a minute. Will raved on like Dean had built the engine at Ford which was a little embarrassing but he could understand Will's enthusiasm. After all the Impala was a car just not the same type. Will took them home after a lap of the city. By the time they got home Liz was waiting with a basket of goodies for their lunch. Liz handed Sam a bottle of white wine before they left knowing Dean wouldn't take it from the way Sam had spoken of Dean during their short walk.

Sam put on a load of laundry while Dean made steak sandwiches for lunch. When Sam came out Dean was sitting at the dining room table with the food and coffee laid out obviously waiting for Sam. Sam came up behind Dean and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean stiffened then relaxed looking up at Sam like his head was on fire.  
"You did a good thing today Dean. I'm proud of you."  
"I fixed a car Sam, I didn't save a busload of children."  
Sam gripped Dean harder for a second then let him go." I know for a fact you were dying for a drive but you let Will drive."  
"Easy decision Sammy, it's his car."  
"Since when has that stopped you?"

Dean had to grin at that. "Eat your lunch before you explode with happiness. Did you and Liz smoke a bong while you were out?"  
Sam sprayed coffee over the table. "What? Just cause I like this side of you."  
"What side? I'm the same."  
"No you're not." Sam saw a stricken look on Dean's face and hurried on. "Just I mean you're caring, well you always were but you are letting it show a bit. It's good Dean."  
Sam squeezed Dean's forearm with an earnest look. Dean's normal response would have been to shrug Sam's hand off with a rough word or joke but he could see by Sam's face it was very important to him and if he had to be honest with himself Sam was right. He had changed a lot but he still had to swallow before he could speak.  
"Okay I have to admit I don't mind helping the neighbors but like I said it's not world peace or anything. I'm just thinking we have to see these people again in the next few months and it would be better if we all got along."

Sam smiled counting it as a win that he had at least made Dean think about it. When lunch was done they packed their bags for the weekend. They didn't need much since they were going Friday for the gallery opening and the dinner with the motel owner. So the new pants and shirts went in as well as their best ties. They were done packing and had the laundry hanging on the line in time to go to Dean's appointment.

After nice boring treatment the guys went straight home to cook dinner. Since they had steak sandwiches for lunch they opted for omelets and salad for dinner. Sam cooked the omlettes and Dean had to admit his brother was getting much better with the skillet. Dean took an anti-nausea tablet as soon as he finished not wanting to throw up any of the food.

They passed the night watching TV and doing last minute packing of anything they needed. Dean's stomach was sore and nausea filled but he didn't throw up. He even had a small milk drink in bed reading with Sam lying next to him drinking hot chocolate. This was becoming a habit that Dean didn't mind. Sam didn't fuss but lay and read, caught up in his own little world. The weirdest thing was smelling Sam on his pillows when Sam went off to bed. It was comforting and helped him drop off into his restless slumber.

TBC


	82. Chapter 82 Aftershave

Disclaimers and warnings: see chapter 1

Chapter 82 Aftershave

They were up bright and early the next day knowing Dean had a morning appointment before they had to be at the airport. Bags ready, Sam drove them to Dean's treatment. While he waited he rang and booked a taxi to take them to the Denver airport. Sam had decided to fly from Denver so they didn't have to swap planes. Sam didn't know what Dean's reaction to the medication would be and wanted to play it safe. He figured the money they saved in flying to Denver first would cover the forty minute taxi ride.

On the way home from the hospital Dean cringed as he asked Sam to stop at a pharmacy warehouse. He needed shavers as he had run out and had two formal occasions on the weekend that he felt he should shave for. Whist having treatment Dean's stubble wasn't growing as fast as it normally did but there was still enough to look like a scruff if he didn't. Sam waited in the car sensing Dean wanted to do this on his own and it was just razors after all.

In the store Dean quickly found a packet of refills for his shaver then looked at the aftershave right next door. Dean had run out of his normal one and had been putting off getting a new one because he couldn't find his old one anywhere. Dean sighed as he saw this shop wasn't any better and he would have to pick a new one. He tucked the razors under his arm and tested a few that provided testers. He used just a dot of each or better yet just sniffed the bottles. He avoided the one Sam used because he didn't want to smell the same (boring) and picked one that was similar to his own but packed a stronger musk, pine combination. When he paid for it he shoved it in his pocket rather than let Sam see.

Sam had them back home for an early lunch then they both tidied the place up and packed away last minute things. Dean didn't know whether to take his camera with him but in the end Sam said to take it as they would visit some tourist sites on the Saturday.

With the house and car locked up securely they were on their way in the back of the taxi. Sam had to place his hand twice on Dean's jumping knee as he alternated between wringing the life out of his bag strap and stomping a hole through the taxi's floor. At the airport Dean let Sam led him to the desk just smiling nervously at the female behind the desk as she checked them in.

They were a full forty minutes early so Sam took them to a bar on the inside of the airport that had no windows. Sam bought Dean a light beer without telling him because he was worried about Dean being on medication soon. Dean noticed of course making a face but using the liquid to swallow down anti-nausea tablet down his nervously dry throat.

Five minutes from boarding time Dean stood. "Time for a movie pee Sammy."  
"A movie pee?"  
"That pee you have to do before you have to sit for three hours and watch a movie. May not _need_ to pee but its best to squeeze a drop out if you can."  
"Very appropriate since we will be on the plane for three and a half hours, although there is a toilet."  
They moved out into the terminal looking for a bathroom.  
"You think I'm using that sardine can in that sardine can?"

Sam chuffed a laugh. "That's actually pretty funny."  
They found a bathroom and Sam went in as well since he now needed to go. When they came out Sam led them to the boarding gate just as their flight was being called. Sam and Dean were the first to board mainly because Sam pushed them in so that Dean could be seated early. Sam had gotten Dean a window seat so he could shut the blind and ignore the world below and not have to worry about people.

They were right at the back of the plane three rows from the toilet so Dean could get out and stretch his legs if he needed to. Sam had gone to a lot of work to make things as perfect as he could for a reasonable flight. He just hoped Dean would be all right. Dean dropped the blind as soon as he sat and shrugged his shoulders a few times before slipping the pills from his pocket and taking one dry.

Sam placed a hand discreetly on Dean's right forearm to offer his support. Dean thankfully didn't throw him off but looked determinately straight ahead over the rows of seats as they filled. A thin older lady sat next to Sam which was good because he always had trouble keeping his long legs and arms out of the way in these close confines.

The plane filled and the doors shut. As soon as the plane began to taxi Dean's eyes went to Sam's in barley contained panic. Sam squeezed Dean's arm and he seemed to relax a little. The plane sat waiting with the engines revving for some minutes which seemed to make Dean more nervous. The plane started to more and Dean's left hand clamped over Sam's right on his forearm. Sam was expecting the pressure to increase but to Sam's surprise Dean's hand fell away and his body was listing to the left. Dean's head hit the side of the plane with a soft thunk and Dean was out like a light. Sam checked Dean's pulse and breathing but he was okay, just sleeping really deeply. Sam took his jacket off and put it between Dean's head and the side of the plane as a pillow.

Sam experienced a relaxed, easy flight not having a meal but a glass of scotch as he kept an eye on Dean. Sam read the in-flight magazine and watched the news and events channel on the small screen in front of him. When the fasten seat belt light came on for landing Sam felt he should wake Dean so he could get off the plane as soon as they could.

To his surprise Dean woke quickly when Sam ran a hand through his hair after several tugs and shoves had no effect.  
"We taken off?" Dean mumbled as his eyes opened.  
"Landing actually Dean."  
"When?" Dean blinked the sleepiness away and looked around with a yawn.  
"Now."  
Dean rubbed his face. "No way!"  
"Yes way. You've been asleep for over three hours."  
"Shit that stuff must be good."  
"How do you feel?"

Dean was about to reply when the plane touched the ground and the reverse thrust of brakes kicked in. Dean gripped the armrests as he replied. "Could have done without that but okay."  
Dean raised the blind and blinked at the sunlight as he yawned. Sam watched Dean carefully as he yawned until his eyes teared up as he looked around. When they were allowed to unbuckle Dean was the first one standing and moving past Sam for the door. Sam rose slowly only to be almost pulled off his feet as Dean's hand snatched his right arm on the way past and pulled Sam to him.

Dean chuckled a half asleep laugh as Sam stumbled over the old ladies legs without hitting them and fell into Dean. They were both chuckling as the door opened and they were walking down the exit ramp. Dean was a little slow on their way to find the luggage carousel so Sam kept a close eye on him. Dean swayed a little as he watched the bags come around, in between yawns that was.

Sam grabbed take away coffees while Dean waited for the bags as they seemed to take forever. When Sam got back with the coffees Dean had just pulled the bags off the belt. Sam handed Dean a coffee and slid his bag from Dean's hand. They walked out to the taxi stand having to dodge people to avoid spilling their drinks. As they came out to the taxi stand a chauffeur held a plastic sign up with 'ARCHER' in black plastic letters. At first Sam was going to turn away but then registered the hotels name on the top corner and that the name was their current alias.

The uniformed man stepped towards them when Sam faltered.  
"Dean and Sam Archer? The hotel has a car for you complements of Mr. Parker."  
Dean's face showed surprise as the man scooped their bags from them deftly and moved towards a sleek black limousine parked in front of the taxi bay.  
"I'm Martin. Mr. Parker has given me instructions to take you anywhere you want to go while you are here. He won't be here until tomorrow morning but has left instructions for the staff."  
Martin had the luggage in the trunk and the door held open for them to climb in.

Stunned by the turn of events they slid in with a mumble of thanks. Martin took a moment to slide behind the steering wheel and slid open the panel between them with a hidden switch.  
"Sam would it be okay to text you my phone number so you can contact me whenever you need me sir?"  
"Sure, th…anks Martin." Sam stumbled out.  
"I don't have Dean's number so unless you want…"  
"No that's fine." Sam interrupted having his own plans for Dean this weekend.

Even though they were going to an event for Dean, Sam was going to try and treat it like a weekend away and had thought of a few things to do when he read the in-flight magazine.  
"Would you like to check in first gentlemen?"  
"Sam and Dean are fine thanks Martin and that sounds like a good idea."  
"Very good. If I may be so bold there is iced water in both doors for your refreshment. The ride to the hotel should take between fifteen to twenty minutes at this time of day. Just press the red button if you need anything."  
"Thanks." They chorused.

The tinted panel slid up and they were on their own. Dean opened the panel in the door out of curiosity and found a chilled drink set. He liked the look of the glass so half filled it with cold water that immediately fogged the glass. The water tasted like it had a couple of drops of lime in it which seemed to settle his stomach a bit and clear the remaining cobwebs from the drugs. It was certanly doing a better job than the coffee he had just finished. As Dean looked around he noticed Sam looking around with equal amazement.  
"Pretty flash hey, Sammy?"  
"You okay with it?"  
"Not really but I guess I can make an exception, it's not like you arranged this."  
"No I didn't."  
"Let's hope there is not to much more planned for us."  
"He said he would keep the fuss down so hopefully this is it."

Dean nodded and sipped more water as he looked out the window at the buildings they were moving past. They hadn't spent much time in New York City itself. In fact Dean had only been here for one hunt by himself and one with Sam and John when they were younger. They had stayed in the downtown area then but they were defiantly uptown and on the good side of town now. The buildings were getting posher and posher as they moved towards the hotel. Dean had thought the place in New Mexico was impressive but this hotel was easily the best they had ever been in before they even opened the door.

TBC


	83. Chapter 83 Fame

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1

Chapter 83 Fame

A doorman took their bags from Martin who had opened the door for them. They both tried not to stare at the impressive architecture. The marble columns and ornate patterns were so detailed it was difficult to take it all in. The lobby was just as impressive but they were whisked through the large room without going to the check in desk.

The concierge had taken the bags from the doorman and directed them to the lift.  
"William James at your service gentlemen. Mr. Parker has asked me to make sure you are seen to your room and get anything you require while you are here."  
They had the lift to themselves as they rode up to the fortieth floor. Dean was glad it wasn't the top but it was still plenty high enough.  
They followed William down a short corridor where there was an ornate brass plaque stating it was _'The Manhattan Suite.' _The door was unlocked discreetly and they were led inside. The room was huge with a great view of the city out of the glass window.

There were no beds in the room but several comfortable chairs and two fantastic sofas. The TV was even bigger than their own and well positioned on a wall away from the glass. There was a full sized dining table beyond the sofas that was laid with shiny silver. William showed them around including the hidden full sized fridge and pantry. The doors off the room led to the bathroom, which included a big spa, and two bedrooms. Each bedroom housed a king sized bed. William placed a bag in each room giving Sam the room with the window and Dean in the one next to the bathroom. Dean tried to tip William but was told their money was no good. Dean sighed and scratched the back of his neck as William closed the doors behind him.

Sam moved closer wondering what was going through Dean's mind.  
"You think all the rooms are like this?" Dean asked.  
"I dunno, I guess they could be. It's at least a five star hotel."  
"This is the last thing we take from this guy, Sam."  
"Okay, I agree with you."

Dean did a double take clearly expecting Sam to argue the point.  
"So we have four hours before we have to get ready for the gallery. Any idea what you want to do?"  
"Nope, that's your job." Dean joked as he sat on the plush couch tipping his head back in contentment. He still felt a little sluggish from the drugs but more relaxed if he had gone through the flight without them.  
"How about the American Museum of Natural History?"  
"A Museum? How unlike you Sammy."  
"It has a dinosaur wing."  
"Shit why didn't you say? Do you think we can get by Martin and take a cab?"  
"We can give it a go." Sam grinned buoyed by Dean's enthusiasm, gripped Dean on the shoulder for a moment before moving off to grab Dean's camera for him.

Dean was back to his pranking best to avoid being taken out in the limo. Once they freshened up and Dean took more pills they headed for the lift. Dean stopped the lift one floor above the lobby and pulled Sam down the stairs by the sleeve of his jacket. Sam joined in the laughing and grinning as Dean snuck out a side entrance marked 'staff only' after sneaking around behind potted plants, marble columns and ornate statues.

Dean surprised the hell out of Sam by whistling with his fingers in his mouth as soon as they were on a main street. To Sam's amazement a cab stopped not ten seconds after Dean dropped his fingers from his mouth.  
"Always wanted to do that!" Dean grinned as he opened the cab door motioning for Sam to climb in first.  
"That was cool." Sam smiled then gave the address to the cab driver.

The ride to the museum was only ten minutes long but they passed Central Park on the way which neither had seen before. Dean really enjoyed the museum and felt that the three and a half hours they allowed themselves wasn't really enough. Well maybe if he had been well it would have been okay because Dean found going slower helped keep his stomach in check. Sam didn't mind the slower pace as he got to look at the exhibits better and see all there was to see including a short IMAX movie, the ocean life exhibit and a heavenly coffee from the café. Sam kept a close eye on Dean and was happy to see his good mood despite how slow he was moving. Dean was constantly conversing with children and giving adults the wrong directions when asked. Sam went red with laughter when Dean was asked if he knew where the gift shop was while standing in front of the sign pointing the way. The funniest thing was that Dean pointed to the sign with a raised eyebrow then pointed the opposite direction while saying in a loud sarcastic voice: "The sign says downstairs so that would mean go upstairs." They both laughed loudly when the man went upstairs.

The cab ride back to the hotel took them a different way so they got to see a bit more of the city. They snuck in as they had left still in an upbeat mood. Sam persuaded Dean to go have a shower first while he rang downstairs and arranged for Martin to take them to the gallery. Sam went to Dean's room and pulled out his dress clothes and gave them a quick press on the fold out ironing board on the back of a hidden door. Dean came out dressed in just boxers and socks looking for his clothes just as Sam finished them.

Sam had to blink a few times at Dean's casual attitude as he picked up the clothes and thanked him for the job. Sam ironed his own clothes and went in for his own shower. While Sam was showering Dean packed away the ironing things and gave both pairs of dress shoes a quick polish with a clean rag from his bag.

Sam came out of the shower to find his shoes waiting for him at the end of the bed. It looked like Dean had given them a clean and he grinned as he tugged them on. When Sam was dressed he checked himself in the mirror then his watch.  
"Dean you ready? We need to get downstairs."

Dean came out of his room dressed in his new shirt and pants. He had left the top button open and he looked fantastic. He had shaved and his face looked baby smooth for the first time in a while. With his lost weight Sam felt he could audition for a supermodel part and easily get the job.  
"You look great Sammy. Ready to head out?" Dean liked Sam's new dress clothes and was glad they had made the effort.  
"Yeah."  
Sam grabbed the keycard and his wallet and they went downstairs in the lift. Sam got a wif of Dean's after shave as they entered and the door shut.

Sam frowned and tried to smell the new scent without making it obvious to Dean. Dean must have bought it recently because he hadn't smelled it before. He thought from the brief snatch of scent he got that it suited Dean better than the one he normally wore which was what his dad have given him when he was sixteen. His efforts were swarted when a couple got on the lift five floors down. The couple were well dressed in their fifties and the woman had a strong perfume on that overpowered anything else in the lift. Sam noticed the woman's eyes lingered on Dean as she politely bowed her head in greeting. Sam scoched closer to Dean but the couple seemed comfortable in their presence obviously feeling they were high enough up in the lift and therefore society to acknowledge. They were both dressed up and Dean looked so good it was believable.

In the back of the limo Sam got to enjoy Dean's new fragrance without other distractions. Sam decided he really liked it on his brother, it was kind of sexy on him. The ride to the gallery was the longest so far since they had been in the city. Sam could see Dean getting more nervous the longer the car weaved through the streets. Sam placed his hand on Dean's back to steady him as his foot began to tap. Dean was so nervous he didn't shove Sam off but smiled a short, tight smile at him.

The car pulled up close to the gallery but not to close as there wasn't enough of a walk so Sam could calm Dean down and tell him to take a deep breath. The galley was dark warm wood and gleaming chrome. Dean allowed Sam to lead the way around the galley once they had given their invitations to the check in. Dean preferred to walk around without the people in the room knowing he had art displayed. There were enough people on the main floor to get lost in and stay anonymous. Sam guided Dean to his own work slowly even though Dean seemed to be more interested in the other displayed images.

Dean's work had been reproduced on canvas, framed photos and photos mounted on thick card in various sizes. Sam was surprised to see all Dean's photos treated the same way as the one that had placed second. The second place one was marked as such as was the one that received the special award. The other two landscapes were next to them and although smaller they looked great. Some of the canvas ones that been framed making them look like paintings and some of the photos on card had been framed behind glass. They were on a long blue carpeted partition as were the other exhibits. Sam couldn't help but sneak a photo with his phone of Dean's name on a brass plaque as the artist.

Sam touched Dean on the back as he was looking slightly stunned realizing this was all his artwork on display.  
"All right Dean?"  
Dean nodded softly.  
"Which one do you like best? I like the canvas for some reason. It looks like a painting but still the same photo you took." Sam was babbling a little to try to relax Dean.  
"Ah… the photos behind glass look pretty classy."  
"Very classy if you don't mind me saying," said a voice behind Dean.

A thin stately woman with a high reedy posh voice stepped forward and extended her hand to Dean. "Jane Walsh, we spoke on the phone, I'm the …"  
"…admin assistant. Dean Archer and this is Sam."  
Sam shook her hand with a smile. "Pleased to meet you."  
"I recognized you straight away of course. Your work is selling well and this could be one of our best gallery openings in some time."  
"Ah that's great." Dean smiled while looking puzzled.  
He wanted to know how she recognized him straight away.

Jane plucked the sleeve of an older man with grey hair in a dark blue suit and pulled him to her.  
"Dean this is Anton our winner. Anton, Dean our second place."  
Dean shook hands with Anton even though the guy was openly ogling him and he felt like wiping his hand after shaking Anton's clammy one.  
"Pleased to meet you. This is Sam."  
Sam shook the man's hand having similar feelings to Dean.  
"So Dean what aperture did you use for your _second _place?"

Anton crowded closer to Dean in the already crowded room. Sam moved closer to Dean as Jane wandered off with amusement in her eyes. Dean and Anton talked about camera settings and light techniques for the next few minutes. Sam saw Dean was somehow keeping up with Anton even though Anton told Dean he had attended university to get his photography diploma and the many things they had tried there. Anton was obviously a trained photographer who had worked for many photography studios and won many competitions.

Sam could see Dean was uncomfortable talking to the guy even though he was making it look like he was perfectly at home. It was brought home even more when Dean snatched two glasses of champagne from a waiter and handed one to Sam before sculling his own. Anton finally left Dean alone to join a passing group that fawned over Anton, in particular one guy that kissed Anon full on the lips.

Anton waved good bye to Dean making Sam chuckle.  
"I think he likes you to Dean." Sam teased.  
"Don't be so cocky Sam, he asked if you were available."  
Sam spluttered his drink back in his glass. "What?"  
"He asked if we were a couple and that he liked 'tall ones.'"  
"I didn't hear that."  
"Right at the end before he spotted his buddy's."  
Dean laughed at the look of dismay on Sam's face and nudged him in the side. "Let's go have a look at the other place getters."

Third place had their work displayed like Dean's and Anton's and the rest of the top ten had one photo each sharing one smaller wall. Dean was glad he wasn't a photography judge because he couldn't figure out how they were grading them. He agreed most of them were good photos but the way they had placed them made him scratch his head. Sam saw him and had to agree.  
"Hey how did you know that stuff Anton asked you about?"  
"Read it in the instruction manual." Dean saw Sam's eyebrows raise, "Okay and some research on the internet.' He grinned cheekily.  
"So do you think you would ever do a course to get some of these initials after your name?"  
"No thanks! I mean only three people in the top ten have them and there is the fact that the photos are just for me and you. I never wanted to enter the competition in the first place."

For the second time that night a female voice interrupted them. "And what a shame that would have been." This woman was also tall and stately, looking like she came straight of the set of some movie. She was made up within an inch of her life. She shook Sam's hand first. "Margie Lawson, third place." She lingered holding Dean's hand a few seconds longer. "Please tell me your partner didn't enter for you."  
"Sam and my uncle entered the photos in the competition actually."  
"So Sam and your uncle are responsible for me not getting closer to winning this year. I jest of course, I won three years ago."

Sam decided he didn't like her just going by the way she spoke and the way she held Dean's arm like they belonged together. Sam could see Dean was being polite and would throw her off if he could do so nicely. Sam was wondering why Dean hadn't corrected her on thinking they were together.  
"Have you meet Anton? I could see the three of you getting on famously, although you two look happy together. What do you think of my work? I adore yours of course, we all do."  
Margie led Dean over to her photographs so he could sing her praises. Her third place photo was a well-built guy in partial shadow taken in black and white. Her other work was similar but in color.  
"Nice picture hey? I think this guy maybe your type." She was leering at Sam. "Any chances of getting the two of you to pose together for me later this year? I would defiantly win next year's comp with you two."  
"Margie are you propositioning my winners again?" Jane was back saving Dean before he had to be rude. "She does this every year, I do apologize. Come on Margie I have someone who wants to ask questions."

Margie's attention quickly went to a young couple dressed in the same over the top manner as she was. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as they were left alone again.  
"Too early to leave?" Dean asked.  
"It's never too early to leave Dean. It's entirely up to you."  
"Let's give it another hour. I haven't had any of the free food yet."  
Sam smiled at Dean wanting anything for free but then blinked as trays of food started to get passed around as if Dean had announced it. Sam was less than thrilled to find it was fancy finger food that wasn't very filling. Dean to scrunched his nose at having eaten a few small mini hot dogs in pasty (he was sure there was some fancy name for it) and found his stomach asking where the rest was. The savory finger food lasted forty minutes before the sweet stuff was brought out. Dean found little sweet pastry delicacies that tasted like pie and was quite keen on them despite the size. Since Dean was a featured artist and his brother Sam gave Dean all the pastry's handed to him.

The size of the crowd was a little overwhelming for both Winchesters who were these days used to a crowd of two. They found themselves a corner where they could see Dean's work and out of the way of the thoroughfare. People seemed to delight in going around and around the pictures as if they were seeing them afresh every time they came back. Once the food was done they had four champagnes each which were hitting them harder than normal because of their lack of practice of late. Dean was stunned to find they had been there for four hours and had quite enough of Anton, Jane and Margie waving whenever they saw them.

As they were on their way to the front door Dean lost Sam through the crowd to get to the door. The crowd seemed to be getting bigger not tapering off as he would have thought. As he struggled through the body's a woman sneezed three times quickly in Dean's face. Consequently he meet Sam with a scowl on his face.  
"What's up Dean? You get groped again?" Sam smiled.  
"No. Some woman sneezed on me." Dean pulled napkins from his pocket and wiped his face in rough movements. "Not only do they have no personal boundaries but they think it's okay to share the germs around."

Sam didn't laugh because a) he didn't want Dean in a bad mood this weekend and b) Dean couldn't afford a cold at the moment. Sam put his hand up to hail a cab but their car was there like it had been waiting for them. Sam opened the back passenger door before Martin could so much as step out of the vehicle and they slid in. The drive back was subdued after what they both described as a weird party. They talked about the photos then the people at the party. Dean was glad they didn't attend too many of that sort of thing but Sam typically had liked the chance to observe from the corner. Sam didn't miss that Dean took an anti-nausea tablet just before they reached the motel.

TBC


	84. Chapter 84 Massage

Disclaimers and warnings: see chapter one

Chapter 84 Massage

Dean was fairly relaxed with the alcohol in his system so he leaned into Sam in the full lift on the way up to their room. Sam was tempted to put his arm around Dean as a joke and because he wanted to but decided it was safer not to. He did get a better smell of Dean's new aftershave with him standing so close and decided it suited his brother. Sam was reminded with a jolt of a bottle of aftershave he had bought Dean back at the beginning of Dean's treatment. Dean had bought him a watch soon after and he had tucked the bottle away to give to him at some later stage. He had all but forgotten it. Sam thought this one smelled the same but he would have to get hold of the bottle to be sure. They were finally alone in the elevator as it rose to their floor. Dean stayed leaning against Sam who nudged Dean when the doors opened. Sam could see the alcohol, stress of the crowd, the tablet earlier in the day, the plane flight and the late hour was making his brother drowsy. Sam liked this drowsy Dean. When Dean drank champagne he normally was very tactile and dare he say snuggly. It was probably why he rarely drank it.

Dean led the way into the room despite his lazy pace.  
"You feel okay Dean?"  
"Yeah fine. I might have a shower though. That champagne is quite sticky when people splash it on you. Do you think we can get these shirts washed before tomorrow night?"  
"I'd say so, there's a hotel laundry. Hey, you hungry?"  
"Yes! I don't why but those little bits of finger food have made me really hungry."  
"You didn't have much lunch today either. How about I run you a spa and you can soak until the room service gets here."  
"Sounds good."

Dean smile was so warm Sam felt like getting up and hugging him. Sam diverted to the room service menu that he handed Dean before going to the bathroom and running water in the tub for a spa. Sam came back out to the room to find Dean relaxing back on the sofa looking at the menu. Sam took a deep breath and a chance; he leaned over the sofa and over Dean's shoulder to the menu.  
"What looks good?"  
Sam's voice came out a little husky and Dean looked up and over his head to Sam's face.  
"The Manhattan burger. It has everything on it and as we're in the suite…."  
"Good idea, I'll have one to."  
"Look at the menu first Sammy. They have lots of that salad stuff you like." Dean tapped Sam gently on the nose with the menu then laughed as Sam's eyes tried to see his nose.

A shiver went down Sam's back as Dean's breath on his face stirred something in him low in his stomach.  
"Okay."  
Sam looked at the menu still leaning over Dean's head. It was hard to concentrate on the card with Dean's face looking up from underneath. Dean shifted out of Sam's view after a minute of him concentrating on nothing. Sam watched as Dean retreated to his bedroom with a small amused smile on his face. Dean knew Sam had been struggling to concentrate on the menu so decided to get ready for his spa. Sam had been acting funny for a while and Dean had catalogued all the weird looks and touches to try to come up with what was going on. It was more of that Florence Nightingale syndrome shit from when they first started living in Colorado Springs he assumed but if it wasn't Dean wasn't sure what Sam was wanting or hoping for.

Dean decided on sweat pants and a T Shirt for after his spa and grabbed fresh boxers as well. When he arrived in the bathroom Sam was there putting spa gel in the water with a smirk.  
"Bubbles Sam?"  
"May as well enjoy this stuff since it's free."  
"You just want me to smell nice." It was out of his mouth before he could stop it.  
"You always smell nice Dean." Sam blinked in surprise at his quick unthinking response.  
There was silence for a moment before Sam went on. "Ah…if you want to give me your pants and shirt I have someone from the laundry coming up to get them."  
"At this hour?"  
"It's a twenty four hour service."  
"Just make sure you let them know we don't need them until tomorrow afternoon. We don't need them dropping them off at four am or something crazy like that."  
"Okay. You wanna hand em over before they get here?"  
"Oh yeah." Dean stripped out of his dress pants and shirt aware Sam was still in the room.

Sam took the clothes with a small smile and took them out to the main room where he folded them into a pile. He then went to his own room and changed into sweats before folding his own clothes up with Dean's. Sam rang up for room service then turned on the TV. He had barley settled on a movie when there was a knock at the door and a lady from cleaning services was there to pick up the clothes for dry cleaning.

Sam decided to check on Dean and slipped slowly into the room to find Dean up to his neck in white, fluffy bubbles. Dean smiled back at him tucked into a corner obviously getting a nice pounding on his back by the jets. Sam asked Dean if he needed anything. Dean shook his head no and Sam went back out to the TV. Sam got an idea as he listened to spa pounding away in the bathroom. He went and checked his bag and found a small bottle of massage lotion. He had been waiting for a time to Dean give a rub at home but the right time hadn't come up. Dean was in a vacation kind of mood and with the alcohol in him he would be fairly relaxed. Tonight might be a good night to see if Dean would like it. Sam went back and watched TV for the next forty minutes when there was a knock at the door. Sam tapped on the bathroom door and let Dean know the food was there on his way to let it in. By the time the waiter had laid the food, drinks and utensils on the table with the most detail Sam had ever seen Dean came wandering out still drying his hair with a towel. Dean waited until the waiter left before he commented.  
"Wow."  
"Look okay?"  
"Looks like we need to get those dress pants back just to eat."  
"Ha, yeah I know." Sam sat down a little tentively and Dean followed suit.

From where they ate they could see the TV with ease but neither looked at it while they ate. Sam felt ridiculous as he started to eat his burger with his knife and fork then shrugged and picked his burger up like Dean had. Even though it was a burger the meat patty was make from beef that tasted like rib eye it was that tender. The salad was fresh and crisp and put any favorite burgers they had ever eaten to shame. Dean's stomach wasn't to big these days so he had to eat the meal in three parts taking a short break between efforts to drink sips of water as to not fill him too much. The burger wasn't that big but he still wanted to eat every single delicious mouthful. Sam had to smile as Dean used a silver fork to chase the escapee bits from his burger as the other hand held his belly.  
"Had enough to eat now?"  
"Hell yes!"  
"Let's go watch TV then, let it go down."  
"Sounds good."  
Sam shook his head as Dean stacked the dishes in one neat pile before joining him on the couch. Dean saw Sam watching him with a small smile.  
"What?"  
"You know we're paying for them it clean up after us?"  
"There's no need for us to be pigs about it, oh and we aren't paying this time. Fuck I'm full." Dean's hands went to his flat belly through his T shirt.  
"You okay?"  
"Feel like I'm gonna pop, worth it though."

The couch was big enough for them both to lie down without crowding each other. Dean lay down with his head up on a cushion whereas Sam slouched in the corner rather than lay fully down. As they relaxed watching a movie Dean joked , burped and made funny comments to Sam. Sam was glad to see his brother in a good mood and was content to laugh and chuckle softly with him. It lasted only an hour before Dean was yawning so wide he had tears in his eyes.  
"Time for bed Dean." Sam stood and held a hand out to Dean. Dean grabbed his hand and rose slowly stumbling against Sam until Sam steadied him with a hand. Sam led Dean to his room and helped him slip beneath the covers.  
"You okay Dean?"  
"Yeah Sammy." Dean yawned.  
Sam patted Dean on the forehead expecting a slap for his trouble but Dean just leaned his head momentarily toward Sam's hand before snuggling down into the covers.

Sam left the room somewhat reluctantly and went to his own room. Sam had the room with the window and the curtains in this room and the main room had been drawn while they were out that night. Sam used the hidden cord to open the window to a breathtaking view of the city's lights. Sam thought of going and getting Dean to see this but decided they had another night so that would have to do since Dean had seemed tired. He hoped they would both sleep while they were here. He frowned as he realized he forgot to offer Dean a massage.

Sam stripped down to his underwear and slipped into bed while going over his plan for the next day in his head. Sam lay under the thick, warm duvet watching the city lights and thinking what Dean would like the next day. After an hour of lying there he was yet to even feel sleepy. Just as Sam thought he might go and check on Dean there was a soft throat clearing at the doorway. Sam turned to find Dean standing there in just his T shirt and boxers. Dean had his arms folded over his chest as he leaned against the door frame looking between Sam and the window. There was so much light coming in the window Sam could see Dean had on light grey boxers instead of his normal black ones. Sam could see the bulges in Dean's tight pants pretty clearly and he gulped before he acknowledged Dean's presence.  
"Hey Dean. You wanna come in and check out the lights?"  
"Is that okay?"  
Sam nodded and patted the bed beside him.

Dean came in and slid onto the bed beside Sam. Sam was closer to the window so Dean rested his head on a pillow so he could see out the window. They lay in silence for a time just enjoying the view. Sam could feel Dean's warm breath on his neck and it made him shiver a little.  
"You okay Dean?"  
"Fell right off to sleep, woke right back up."  
"That sucks. Do you feel okay?"  
"I feel a bit hot but other than that not too bad for a change."  
"How about a massage?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"I did that massage course in New Mexico. I haven't had a chance to use it yet."

Sam could see Dean considering in the muted light.  
"I've had a spa, wouldn't it be the same."  
"Actually a deep muscle massage would be much better."  
Dean shrugged "Okay then."  
"Lay down on your back, I'll be back in a minute."  
Sam grabbed the massage lotion and a fluffy towel from the bathroom which he rolled up as he went back into the bedroom. Dean was lying as he had been when Sam left.  
"Shirt off Dean and lay down up this end." Sam patted the foot end of the bed.

Dean pulled his shirt off slowly and crawled down the bed before laying down on his front.  
"On your back first Dean, come on. Don't forget I'm a professional." Sam smiled looking more confident than he felt.  
Dean rolled over onto his back and Sam slipped the rolled up towel under his neck. Dean felt a bit weird lying on his back in just his boxers but he was determined to seem relaxed to Sam since he had gone to all the effort of doing a course in this stuff. He still jumped a little when Sam's big hands grasped his right leg and started rubbing.

For the first few minutes Dean kept his eyes on the city lights but by the time Sam started on his other leg his eyes were almost closed with drowsiness. It seemed Sam had really learned his stuff and was quite good at it. When Sam started on his stomach and chest Dean was almost out of it and not tense or worried at all as Sam skimmed along his boxer waistband.

Sam's hands shook a little as he massaged Dean's strong thighs up towards the legs of his boxer briefs. During his training this had been easy but he didn't have Dean on his table then. He had only rubbed Dean the one time as part of his course and most of it had been under the watchful eye of his trainer. Now it was just the two of them Sam's eyes kept straying to Dean's boxes so he had to close his eyes a little to concentrate. He had done this course to make Dean feel better not so he could cop a feel.

As his hands massaged Dean's stomach softly he noticed Dean's skin was a little warmer than he expected. The muscles quivered when he first touched them then they relaxed and Sam applied some light pressure being careful of pressing his stomach to hard and his stiches which were no longer covered in gauze. By the slight stickiness to the skin around there Dean had placed a waterproof patch while he was in the spa. Sam noticed he could feel the bones in Dean's torso more than he had felt them when he rubbed him in New Mexico. At least Dean had been fit before he got sick and he had plenty of muscle so he didn't look like a skeleton. He shouldn't have been surprised with Dean's treatment but he still didn't like it. Maybe they could have a few more burgers before they left.

Sam rubbed Dean's neck gently with the tips of his fingers so concerned with the heat coming off Dean's skin the higher up he went he put a hand on Dean's forehead like he had when Dean went to bed earlier. Dean barley opened an eye at Sam's touch.  
"Time to flip over?" Dean said sleepily.  
"Ah… yeah. You feeling all right?"  
"Sleepier now. You're good at this stuff. I might have to put you on my permanent payroll."  
"That's what I learned for. Anytime you want one just let me know. "

Dean had rolled over and now lay with his head on the side facing the window. Sam could see him looking at the lights as he started work on the back of Dean's legs and worked his way up. By the time Sam had carefully skated around Dean's shorts and was kneading his way up his thin back Dean's eyes were barely open. Sam could feel the bones on his back much easier than he had last time. Dean had always had a strong, muscular back but now he could count ribs and see each bone of his backbone. There was heat there but not as much as on his front. By the time Sam had finished he had decided Dean needed something for how hot he was nonetheless.

Sam washed his hands and found some tablets in the first aid kit he had brought with him. With a glass of the water from dinner that still had ice in it Sam went back to his room where Dean was still laying where he had left him.  
"Hey Dean?" Sam tapped his shoulder gently. "Sit up for a minute."  
Dean sat up looking all sleep ruffled and cute. "Wha?"  
"I think you have a slight temperature. Some paracetamol will help you sleep."  
"Paracetamol?"  
"I thought it would be easier on your stomach than asprin."  
"Oh okay."  
"Here, water."

Sam handed Dean the glass who sipped until he had his tablets down then gulped until there was only ice left which he started to crunch on.  
"You okay Dean?" Sam knew Dean normally didn't crunch on ice, he preferred to tip it down Sam's back or pants.  
"Throats a bit scratchy. The ice is nice on it."  
"Ohhhhhkay. You wanna stay here for a bit longer?  
"Okay." Dean lay on his back with his head on the pillow. Sam lay down as well but got under the covers.

It was quiet save for their breathing for the next half an hour as they both relaxed and looked out the window. Dean didn't care he was in naught but his boxers as he was feeling warm and Sam had already seen him when he rubbed him. Sam looked over and saw Dean was having trouble keeping his eyes open.  
"Dean," he said softly, "why don't you sleep here tonight?"  
Dean just nodded feeling that nodding off might be a good thing right about now. He felt like he might sleep the night through for once.

Sam lifted the covers for him. "Slip in Dean so you're warm."  
"Got nothing on Sammy." Dean muttered.  
"You're got boxers on Dean, besides we've slept together before."  
Dean too tired to do more than nod raised his legs so he could slip under the covers. It was a king sized bed so it was like two doubles pushed together.  
"Thanks Sammy, night'." Dean mumbled as he turned away from Sam and snuggled down into the covers. In less than a minute Dean was breathing steadily in sleep.

Sam thought he would be awake all night with Dean sleeping less than two feet away but Sam felt his body start to relax as he listened to Dean breathe slowly and steadily. It brought him a great deal of comfort having Dean close by where he could keep an eye on him. He felt strangely at home all these miles from where they were now calling home. Sam drifted of not ten minutes after Dean had.

TBC


	85. Chapter 85 Swim

Disclaimers and warnings: see chapter 1

This chapter dedicated to Luvnthis who loves a bit of wincest. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 85 Swim

The next morning Sam woke to bright sunshine for the first time in quite a while. He thought at first he had slept in then realized it wasn't that late but because they were forty floors up the sun was hitting them early. The second thing to hit Sam was that he had slept straight through without waking at all. Dean was still where he had curled up last night looking like he hadn't moved except having pushed the blankets off his back which was something he often did when he was too hot. He would always leave the covers bunched up around his face unless he was really sick.

The next thing he noticed was how tight his boxers were. It seemed he had woken up nice and hard with Dean in bed with him. He knew he needed to do something about it pretty soon and his options were turn to the window and hope no one outside could see from another building or turn towards Dean's bare back hoping he wouldn't wake up. Sam was staring at Dean's bare back when he remembered he could go to the bathroom and have a shower. Sam slipped out of bed and hooked up his duffle as he passed the end of the bed. Dean didn't move as slipped out the door and went to the bathroom.

Sam turned the shower on and used some massage lotion to jerk off as soon as he was under the water. He laughed as he came down thinking he had just had the best sleep then the most satisfaction in a long time. Sam took his time to wash and enjoy the water before stepping out and getting dressed. When he got back to his room Dean was just starting to stir. Sam went around to his side of the bed and put his shoes on as Dean sat up.  
"How'd you sleep?"  
"Good. Sorry about your bed and all Sammy."  
"No problems Dean. I had a great sleep."  
"Yeah? I think I did to."  
"You want to shower while I order breakfast?"  
"Sounds good."  
Sam watched Dean from behind as he gathered his T shirt and moved to the bathroom. Sam caught a glimpse of Dean's hip and saw he had woken in the same condition as he had. It made Sam feel not as embarrassed and more positive that one day Dean might like to get closer to him.

When Dean come out of the shower breakfast was laid out on the table. Dean did a double take.  
"Was I that long in the shower?"  
"I was looking at the menu when there was a knock at the door. Seems this is the standard breakfast order. John sent it up with our dry cleaning. Apparently he arrived early this morning."  
"It _is_ early this morning."  
"That's what I thought. Anyway eat up so we can go out."  
"Where are we going?" Dean sat down at the table.  
"You should know better than that. Just bring your camera, jacket and an extra battery."  
Dean chuffed a laugh before digging into the fluffiest pancakes he had ever eaten. Sam made sure Dean had taken his anti-nausea tablets and had his camera before leading the way downstairs after breakfast. The car was waiting and as soon as they slid in it drove off without them saying anything.  
"Did you ring Martin this morning?"  
"I did. I've set up the whole day if you're okay with it."  
"Okay."  
"Just let me know if it gets too much or you feel sick."  
"I will."

As they approached Central Park Sam handed Dean his sunglasses and they climbed out when the car pulled up. There was a thick ground fog that morning even though it promised to be a nice day. Sam was disappointed but Dean was enthusiastic saying it made for better pictures. Dean got some great shots low down of buildings coming out of the fog as well as trees and people. As they walked around Dean found the perfect spot for a photo and called Sam over.  
"Do you mind being in a photo? I have an idea…"  
"No problems, where do you want me?"

Dean led Sam to an area with trees on either side making the fog thicker. He had Sam casually have his hands on his hips and a few other poses while Dean took photos from a few feet away then much further before he fiddled with some dials and repeated the process.  
"What's with the second lot?" Sam asked as soon as Dean looked like he was done.  
"Black and white."  
"Black and white? Very artsy. Did you get the idea at the gallery?"  
"No I've taken a few but they didn't look too good. These are better."  
"I've never seen black and whites in your file."  
"Only time I've deleted anything off the card before showing you, they weren't pretty."  
"Oh okay. So we have the morning at the park, what do you want to see?"

They wandered the park for the next three and a half hours in which Dean got some great shots. His favorite was one of Sam sitting on a bench with his butt on the back seat and his feet on the seat, his head thrown back as the first sun of the day warmed his face. Dean had wandered off to get coffee from a nearby cart and Sam must have forgotten Dean brought the zoom lens and would take any given opportunity. They didn't do the zoo having done a couple lately but enjoyed the castle and the bridges and archways.

John from the hotel rang late in the morning to confirm a six pm dinner at the hotel. They were eating in a private dining room on the first floor. John gave them the room number and told them to enjoy their day.

Sam kept an eye on Dean during the morning as he seemed a bit warm. When they walked long distances Sam noticed Dean had a drop or two of sweat even though it was a mild day. Sam asked him several times if he was okay in which Dean told him they were walking in the park which was a walk in the park. Even Sam laughed at that one.

At lunchtime Sam bought them hot dogs then they went back to a pre-arranged spot where the car was waiting. Dean was disappointed to be taking the car again but let Sam lead the way. The drive to the Brooklyn Heights Promenade took less than half an hour and when Dean first hopped out all he could see were buildings either side of the road. Sam shut the door and they started walking along. Dean soon worked out where they were and took a few pictures.

Sam sat on a bench to give time for Dean to do his thing. When Dean was finished he sat down next to Sam.  
"So what's with the Woody Allen movie tour?"  
"You know Woody Allen films?"  
"I'm not a complete Neanderthal you know."  
"Defiantly not but the buildings are meant to be great for photographers."  
"If you're into that kind of thing."  
"You're not?" Sam looked a little disappointed.  
"Weird macro photography, landscapes, portraiture and cars, in no particular order."  
"So no buildings?"  
"Architecture. It's okay but a bit boring. Maybe the right buildings. Some of these are good and the castle was kick-ass."  
"You know what you like already and not _architecture_."  
"Not as dumb as I look hey Sammy." Dean joked.

Dean went back to looking at the buildings and almost stood before Sam spoke close to his ear.  
"You don't look dumb at all Dean."  
Dean turned his head and got Sam's warm breath on his neck making him shiver. Okay he could play along and see where Sam wanted to go.  
"What do I look like then Sammy?"  
"Handsome." It popped out before Sam could think.  
"Handsome? Ruggedly handsome maybe. Handsome is a bit girly, better suited to you."

Sam's mouth dropped open in surprise as Dean got up and wandered down the street towards the water at the end. When his thoughts organized themselves he realized it was another reason why he loved Dean. He could come up with things to floor him just like that. He smiled as he stood. Dean had just called him handsome. That was progress in his book even if Dean was joking.

By the time Sam caught up with Dean he was leaning against the rail and taking photos of the skyline. Sam smiled as he looked at the skyline never having seen it before. Dean turned the camera on Sam and took his photo before he was aware what Dean was doing.  
"Ah, you have to let me take one now."  
"Okay." Dean handed the camera to Sam and he almost dropped it in surprise.  
"Easy there Sammy."

Sam fiddled with the lens then pressed the button.  
"We should take one together." Sam looked around for somewhere to sit the camera without it getting stolen.  
Dean saw two girls next to them standing together, one with a camera turned back on them with an outstretched hand. Dean stepped away from Sam surprising him.  
"Hey girls, want me to take the photo for you?"  
"Do you mind? Can you use this?"

Dean took the camera confidently and moved back two steps pointing the camera. Dean moved position a little then had the girls move to the left by motioning with his hand.  
"Better background. I'll take a couple just in case."  
Dean took the photos and handed the camera back.  
"Your turn." The taller girl tuned to Sam to accept the camera. Dean took the camera and did some adjustments before handing it to her.

Two photos later and the two groups said thanks and goodbye. Sam led them along the walkway by the water until they reached the car. Martin took them to the ferry station for Liberty Island. During the short ferry ride Dean took plenty of photos including getting Sam at the front of the boat enjoying a little sea spray. They stayed on the island for an hour learning a lot and acting like tourists with the photo taking and following the group.

When they got back it was time to go back to the hotel and prepare for dinner. They went up to their suite and showered and changed. Dean had been in the shower last and Sam was amazed how good Dean looked. He was wearing a tie with his newly laundred dress clothes. He frowned at the flush Dean seemed to have.  
"You okay Dean?"  
"Yeah just a touch warm. Don't worry I took a paracetamol."

Instead of being relived Sam was more concerned that Dean had taken tablets off his own back. Then again Dean was getting much better at looking after himself these days and he had told Sam that he had taken pills.  
"You want to cancel?"  
"I'm fine."  
"If it changes let me know."  
"Sure."  
"You look great Dean." Sam straightened Dean's tie smelling Dean's new aftershave while they were so close.  
"Thanks Sammy, you scrub up nice even though we just did this last night."

Sam blushed a little at Dean's comment because he said it softly and with sincerity in his eyes. They rode down in the lift but there were plenty of people going in and out so they stayed silent. A waiter was waiting for them at the door and ushered them inside quietly. The room was obviously designed for private dining. There was a small area just inside the door for the waiters to do set up with a small sink and table. There was a sheer dark purple curtain beyond the area and leading into a room as big as their room upstairs with a large curved window with long tall panes that didn't spoil the view at floor was covered in thick plum carpet which went well with the very pale purple walls and cherry wood dining table. There were three seats at the round table although it could have seated three more in comfort. There was no overhead lighting but light fixtures hidden in the walls giving a muted effect and candles on the table.

They were led between the curtains where John was waiting for them. He was shorter than both boys with dark grey hair. He looked middle age and had a very expensive suit that looked impeccable. He wore glasses on the end of his nose and a handsome smile on his face. John greeted them both with a handshake.  
"How are you feeling Mr. Archer? May I call you Dean?" Dean was surprised John knew who was who so agreed without a problem.  
"How is your wound feeling?"  
"Not too bad thanks."  
"Nice to meet you to Sam. Thank you for agreeing to this dinner. I promise to keep it simple. I know the room looks expensive but there will be a lot less fuss eating up here than in the general restaurant."

Dean realized John was probably right, if they had eaten in the main restaurant the staff would try to make everything perfect for their boss. They sat at the table after thanking John for setting up the private room, the car and the room. John brushed it off as the least he could do after what they had done for his family. John considered all hotel employees as his extended family and looked after each and every one of them. His hotels did well, well enough to buy another but he preferred not to get any bigger lest it become impersonal.

They passed a pleasant couple of hours talking about New York and what they had been doing while they were here. John admitted he had been to the gallery that day and liked Dean's work. Dean of course was as embarrassed about being called an artist and also being called a hero. They found out a fair bit about John and his family finding he really was a nice guy. Dean stayed with beer and sparking water after the night before whist Sam and John enjoyed a bottle of champagne.

They talked for twenty minutes after dessert before John looked like he wanted to make a move.  
"Thank you for joining me for dinner gentlemen. I have arranged for Martin to take you on a driving tour of the city if you feel up to it and have nothing arranged. I can have Martin get your camera for you if like. "  
Sam nodded. He was actually going to do that but by taxi. This way they could stop whenever they wanted.  
"That would be great thanks John."  
John used his phone to send a quick text then turned back to them.  
"Something else to think about when you get back, we have a pool on the roof. It's a great place to take photos from."  
"Sounds good." Dean had thought of taking photos out the window but that sounded much better.

They shook hands all round and John escorted them to the lift and rode down to the lobby. Martin was waiting for them holding Dean's camera. They went out to the car after thanking John again. Dean relaxed for the drive not caring where they were going. Sam seemed to have an internal itinerary but Martin seemed to be stopping in all the places Sam wanted him to stop without asking. Each time they stopped Martin would open the door a little and ask them if they would like to take in the view. Sam got out with Dean each time and stayed by his side when he took photos. Sam was concerned Dean was just out in a shirt after running a slight temperature during the afternoon. The drive went for two hours in which they stopped at things lit up artfully to make great photos. They went back to the hotel and were just about tripping with tiredness as they walked in.

Sam went to his room to change into something relaxing when Dean popped his head in the door.  
"You feel like going upstairs for a bit before we turn in?"  
"Photos?" Sam looked up.  
"A swim as well."  
"A swim?" Sam's eyebrows went high.  
"It's heated and it's late enough so there won't be anyone up there."  
"You up for swimming?"  
Dean shrugged. "Thought it sounded relaxing and something different. I've never swum in a rooftop pool before."  
"Okay. What are you going to wear?"  
Dean shrugged again. "Boxers I guess."  
"What about the stitches?"  
"Waterproof patch works pretty good."  
Instead of answering Sam nodded.

Dean disappeared for a few minutes and reappeared wearing a T Shirt and sweats.  
"I thought you were going swimming." Sam frowned.  
"I'm not wearing boxers in the elevator Sam."  
"Okay, makes sense. I'll be right with you." Sam was dressed in nothing but boxers so he grabbed clothes and dressed quickly.

On the way up in the lift Sam was skeptical about Dean actually going for a swim despite the fact he held a towel along with his camera. When they arrived they found the pool was surrounded by a deck and smoky glass. Off to the right was a platform that looked ideal for taking in the view. Dean took photos for a few minutes before leading the way to the door to the pool area.

Sam watched as Dean undressed and slid into the water like he had been doing it every day. The pool was ten meters wide by twenty long. Dean started out slowly swimming perfect freestyle as Sam watched while undressing. Sam was about to slip into the water when he saw Dean do a perfect tumble turn at the other end of the pool and come up swimming a little faster. Sam stayed where he was almost hypnotized by the way Dean swam with a perfect stroke breathing out the side of his mouth every few strokes.

Dean stopped rather than turn and looked up at Sam who was dressed in just his boxers watching him swim.  
"Coming in? It's warmer than it looks."  
"Okay." Sam startled realizing he was starting and jumped in.  
Dean swam at a fairly good pace that didn't change lap after lap. Sam tried to sprint past him and did with a fair bit of effort but Dean passed him four laps later when Sam was losing his breath from going out to hard. Sam rested for a while Dean kept swimming then Sam joined him and kept pace for another fifteen minutes before Dean took a break.

Sam was puffing pretty hard so he held a hand on the side of the pool while he caught his breath. Dean floated on his back and Sam could see his breath coming out in fast clouds, his warm breath against the colder air, as he floated around. Dean surprised Sam by flipping over onto his stomach and floating with his arms out either side. Sam watched as Dean floated not moving his limbs at all but letting the slow waves move him. He floated closer to Sam who was tempted to reach out and touch Dean's lean wet back. Even in the low light Sam could see his strong back and muscles. Sam was reminded of how he rubbed Dean over the night before and knew he was in deep. He knew this was no passing fad and would have to say something soon. His head and heart were demanding it. Dean flipped back to his back with his eyes closed and Sam took the opportunity to check out Dean's abs as they moved up and down with his breathing. Sam liked the solid six pack Dean had happening and his favorite part of all the way Dean's oblique's plunged into his wet boxers. Dean dropped his legs down breaking Sam from the spell he was under.

When Dean came closer Sam had to ask.  
"Where did you learn to swim like that Dean?"  
"That badly?"  
"Looked pretty good from here."  
"Felt pretty slow. School like you."  
"You swim pretty well. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. It's nice to do a little exercise that doesn't involve cramping stomach muscles."  
"It is nice. I'm glad you talked me into it."  
"Let's swim some more so we don't get cold."

They swam for another fifteen minutes, Dean this time going at a much slower pace. Dean hopped out of the pool first and Sam tried not to stare at the way the wet material clung to his rather large appendage which Sam could clearly see even though it was black material. Sam thought for a second how much more he could have seen if Dean had worn the grey ones he had worn the night before and felt himself blush.

Dean chose that moment to duck his head into a towel facing away and while Sam could have easily spent a few minutes looking at the way the wet cloth made a nice line between Dean's bottom cheeks he needed to get out without Dean seeing the heavy load he now had in his boxers. Fortunately for Sam he had left his clothes closer to the pool and was dressed before Dean turned around.

They went back to the room and showered quickly as they were cold now they were out of the water. With warm sweats on they sat on the couch to watch TV as they calmed down from their swim but before they could even settle on a station there was a knock at the door. Sam opened it to find a waiter with a tray of hot chocolate and macaroons curtsey of the hotel. The waiter placed them on the coffee table in front of the couch and offered to take their dress clothes to the laundry. Sam gathered them up and folded them quickly before handing them over.

Dean had never had macaroons before and liked the way they melted in the mouth. They had chocolate, white chocolate, wild berry and espresso flavored sweets. By the time the hot chocolate was done they were ready for bed. Dean followed Sam to his room and lay on top of the covers once Sam opened the curtains.  
"You like the city lights?"  
"Yeah." Dean said softly.  
"I didn't think you would. I always thought you liked the dark."  
"I don't particularly like the dark, I'm used to it I guess. You look at the lights without the noise up here and it's almost like being in a different world. A warm comfortable world that many don't get to see."

Dean's words were soft and dripped heavy with emotion. Sam wanted to say something but held his tongue wanting Dean to keep talking. He liked this softer side of Dean with a sharp intelligence.  
"But that could be the company." Dean patted Sam's thigh roughly hardly having to move his hand because they were laying so close together.  
"Aw thanks Dean." Sam joked thinking Dean was about to have a joke at his expense.

Dean looked up to Sam's face with a serious look. "I mean it Sam, you've done another great job of giving us a nice weekend."  
"Ah…no problems Dean, I'm happy to do it." Sam suddenly felt guilty at judging too quickly. "What was the best part?"  
Dean frowned and for a moment Sam thought he was going to balk at the question but it turned out he was thinking seriously.  
"This morning."

It was Sam's turn to frown. "The park?"  
"Yeah. I liked just wandering around forgetting about things for a while."  
"That was pretty good."  
"What about you?"  
"Between the swim we just took and the park, oh and sneaking off on Friday afternoon to the museum. What did you like the least?" Sam rushed on with the last knowing he was blushing.  
"The gallery unfortunately."  
"That's a shame."  
"It was good to see the pictures up but the people were too weird to make it a nice night and I still hate crowds. It would have been nice minus all the people. You?"  
"Mmm…I can't actually think of anything I haven't enjoyed."

Dean relaxed back into the pillow. "It has been pretty good."  
Sam noticed Dean shivered a little so he pulled the blanket to get Dean to move. "What Sammy?"  
"Hop in here with me, you're cold."  
"Really, in bed with you?"  
"We're both dressed Dean so no big deal."  
Dean sighed and slipped off the bed so Sam could lift the covers for him. It was a king bed anyway so plenty of room and they had slept in the same bed the night before even if it wasn't planned.

They both started sleepily out the window for some time before Dean broke the silence with a tired mumble.  
"The massage last night has to be in the top five."  
"Top five what?" Sam asked startled out of his relaxed thoughts of the next day.  
"Best part." Dean mumbled into his pillow as he turned away from Sam.  
Sam grinned at Dean's back.  
"Night Sammy."  
Dean had apparently decided he was okay sleeping with Sam again and Sam grinned wider.  
"Night Dean."

TBC


	86. Chapter 86 Sunday

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter one

Chapter 86 Sunday  
Sam woke in the morning to find his left arm was really hot. He opened his eyes sleeping and found he had his arm across Dean's naked back. Okay that had to be the reason he was sporting wood of the enormous variety the second morning in a row. Sam slipped out of bed to take a nice warm shower with a fantastic finish. One thing for this weekend was he was certainly getting rid of some sexual tension. He wondered how Dean would have reacted the night before if he had told him it was the best thing about the weekend.

Instead of getting dressed ready to go out Sam slipped his sweats back on with a clean T shirt and boxers. They had a late checkout so Sam went back where the warmth was, in bed with Dean. Dean hadn't moved when he got there so Sam was about to slip back into bed when he realized what had got him hard in the first place. Dean had no shirt on but he had when he crashed the night before. Sam couldn't find the shirt so had to assume it was in the bed somewhere. Dean's face looked a little pale but his forehead was warm not hot.

Sam slipped back into bed and scooted over towards Dean since he was still fast asleep. Sam could feel Dean's warmth from where he laid and it made him feel warm and happy. He lay quietly looking out the window until Dean woke some twenty minutes later. Sam went back to his own side before Dean even had his eyes open.  
"Morning Dean."  
"Mmmm."  
Sam decided to take a chance while Dean was half asleep. "Did you run out of that aftershave you used to wear?"  
"Stopped sellin it." Dean muttered into his pillow.  
"Didn't dad pick that out for you?"  
"It was the only one they sold at the gas station next to the motel."  
"Oh, well I like your new one much better."  
"Me too."

Sam did a double take as he had been expecting a pillow to the head.  
"You do?"  
"I have to smell myself don't I?"  
"Yeah. Why didn't you change before?"  
Dean shrugged under the blankets. "I thought for ages dad picked it out special."  
"How did you find out differently?"  
"We were drunk in a bar on dad's birthday when you were at school. We were playing that game '_what's the worst present ever_."'

They were both laying back on their pillows with the blankets pulled up and Sam noticed along with a gravelly voice this morning Dean was still very warm. He didn't, however, want to ruin the moment. "Who won that?"  
With years of birthdays on the road and on hunts they hardly ever celebrated but always got each other something small no matter what.  
"You did actually?"  
"I did? I always got better presents than the two of you."  
"When you turned sixteen dad got you a compass." Dean said flatly.  
"I didn't get a compass…" Sam started.  
"You think I would let him give you that? I was working so I gave him a couple of things I had for you."  
"That makes sense now. I have to admit I was surprised. I had been expecting shavers and aftershave like you got."  
"Water under the bridge now Sammy." Dean sneezed starting them both.

Sam sat up and placed a hand on Dean's forehead. Dean shook it off.  
"I'm okay Sam."  
"You're hot."  
"Of course I am." Dean grinned which looked better than he felt until he started coughing.  
"I'm getting you some paracetamol mister."  
"Mister? What am I five?"  
Dean stayed laying where he was as Sam got up to fetch the tablets. He didn't actually feel that great this morning and knew he had a cold coming on. His throat was sore and his body ached not that he would tell Sam that.

Dean was laying peacefully almost back to sleep when Sam came back some minutes later with tablets and water.  
"What took you ?" Dean croaked somehow sounding worse in the short time Sam was out of the room.  
"Breakfast is here."  
"Cool." Dean took the tablets and sat up looking for his shirt.  
Sam noticed the sweat on the nape of his neck now that he was sitting up.  
"You sure you're okay?"  
"Hell yes. I just want to go home. If it gets worse I want to be at home not here."  
Sam blinked several times at Dean's admission that he may be getting something and that he wanted to be at home.

Sam started breakfast alone as Dean wanted to shower first. When he came out he did look a lot better and ate enough for Sam not to worry more than he was. After breakfast they dressed and packed up both a little sad after a couple of good nights sleep in decedent comfort. John shook their hand as they left then they piled into the car. Dean sipped water just because it was there and because his throat was dry and sore.

The car stopped in the city rather than the airport and Dean looked out the window to see the gallery.  
"I thought you might like to see your art without all the arty people from the other night." Sam said shyly.  
"Okay." Dean shrugged, appreciating Sam's gesture but not all that fussed.  
They went inside and found it quiet just having opened for the day. There was only the one staff member on duty who was busy setting out a refreshment table.

Dean liked the quietness of the gallery during the day and surprised himself by taking a better look at all the art on display. The art was lit differently to how it was opening night and Dean liked it better thinking it was a more honest light. By the time they had seen all the art and were looking at Dean's art for a final time the staff member had asked them if they needed anything. Sam boldly asked about Dean's art and was told it was the bestselling art in the gallery to date. The worker gave Sam a short history on Dean and he was amused to hear a slightly embellished copy of what he and Bobby had filled in on the entry form.

Sam was tempted to buy Dean's winning picture the way Dean liked it but he knew Dean would kick his ass for buying something he could get for next to nothing so he politely declined. They left for the airport and Dean made sure to thank Sam for calling into the gallery. It had been much better seeing it by themselves. At the airport there was no time to have a beer and settle for the plane ride as they barely had time for Dean's movie wee before they were sitting on the plane waiting for it to taxi.

Dean had taken his tablet as soon as they lined up to board with a bottle of water Martin had given him when they shook his hand goodbye. Good planning on Sam's part had them in almost the same position on the plane and this time with no one sitting next to him. Sam had slipped a hoodie from his bag when they checked in and handed it to Dean once he was buckled in.  
"Taken your tablet?"  
"Five minutes ago. What's this for?"  
"A pillow. You feeling all right? You look a little pale."

Dean sighed knowing Sam would bug him about it if he didn't tell the truth. "Headache. A sinus type one."  
"Let's hope it doesn't develop into anything."  
"Mmm." Dean thought it just might by the way he felt but he didn't want to burst Sam's bubble about a good weekend.  
Dean watched the plane fill noticing it didn't worry him as much as it had on the way from Denver. He knew it was the pills and was thankful Sam had asked the doctor for them.

By the time the doors closed and they were giving the standard safety talk Dean was blinking hard as the drugs started to kick in. Sam noticed, very aware of his brother these days, and gathered the hoodie off Dean's lap and placed it between his head and the side of the plane.  
"Don't fight it Dean. It's gonna make you sleep and it's better than being awake."  
As Sam spoke the plane started taxing to the runway but instead of freaking out Dean did the opposite, he sat back in the chair and crossed his legs. Sam watched amazed as Dean closed his eyes and buried his head in Sam's jacket, promptly falling asleep.

Sam enjoyed another stress free flight having the lunch provided and two small glasses of scotch. Sam watch the small TV and read a copy of the New York Times. Sam let Dean sleep through the landing this time then woke him by rubbing his back. Dean sat up sleepily.  
"We home yet?"  
"Almost."  
"Okay." Dean went to stand but he still had his seat belt on and didn't get far.  
"Easy Dean, the plane just landed."  
The seatbelt sign blinked off and Sam helped an uncoordinated Dean take his belt off and stand slowly. It worried him a little that he just had his hands on Dean's lap without him throwing Sam off.

Dean handed the hoodie back to Sam like he was swimming underwater and moved to the aisle where he stood waiting for Sam. Dean coughed roughly into his hand a few times because his throat felt like sandpaper. Sam had to hold a hand on Dean's elbow as they moved off the plane and inside the terminal to the baggage carousel. This time Sam didn't get coffee for Dean as he was swaying too much and he was actually worried Dean might fall over or have a cop start asking questions. Sam finally got a cab and settled back with a sigh of relief headed for home. He was about to ask Dean if he was happy to be back but found his brother had nodded off with his arms folded across his chest and his head down almost touching them. Sam took pity on him and guided his head back onto the hoodie by the window.

TBC


	87. Chapter 87 Barbeque

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter one

Chapter 87 Barbeque

When they arrived home Sam paid the taxi driver before waking Dean and helping him stumble inside. They both straightened as they crossed the threshold happy to be back at base camp. Sam led Dean to his bedroom where he dumped his bag on the floor then went to the bathroom. After what Dean felt was the world's longest wee he opened the door to find Sam waiting at the entrance to his bedroom with his arms folded.  
"You should get some more sleep if you can Dean. Sleep off the pills at least."

Dean's eyes were bloodshot and he looked like he needed lots more sleep.  
"Just gonna check baby first." Dean croaked and made for the front door but was stopped by Sam's arm.  
"I'll do it, you get undressed."  
"Make sure you do a good job." Dean handed Sam the keys.  
Sam rolled his eyes as he took them. Trust Dean to want the inside checked as well.  
"No problem."

Dean went back to the bedroom feeling tired even though he had slept on the plane and in the taxi. His head felt stuffy and his throat was extremely sore. He felt hot and cold but glad to be at home before the cold struck him down as it threatened. Dean opened his duffle and pulled out what was on top: sweats and a T shirt. A shower suddenly seemed very inviting so he went to his cupboard and pulled clean sweats, T shirt, boxers and socks out before heading across to the bathroom. He meet Sam in the hall.  
"Baby's okay." Sam stated knowing Dean would want a status report before he could settle. He was actually surprised he let him do the check rather than insisting himself.  
"Just having a shower." His voice almost gave out. "I'll do my bag when I get out. _Don't _touch it."

Sam followed Dean into the bathroom.  
"You sure you're okay?"  
Dean was about to let Sam know he was going in for a shower not swimming the English channel when he saw himself in the mirror. He looked like hammered shit with the pale skin, bloodshot, glazed eyes, hair sticking up all over and the red cheeks. He had to agree with Sam for asking the question. He gulped around a painful throat before he spoke.  
"Yeah just need to loosen everything up a bit. I'll take some tablets when I get out."  
"Just yell if you need me. If you can."  
Dean's voice was as rough as a gravel pit when he had spoken and Sam was worried about him losing his voice. Dean nodded as if to prove his point.

Sam left the room but kept the door open just enough so he could hear Dean if he needed him. Sam went to the first aid kit they now kept in the kitchen and found painkillers and flu tablets. Sam sighed knowing a cold would knock Dean for six while he was already sick. He gathered the items and took them back to the bathroom and slipped in to place them on the sink. He couldn't help but sneak a quick look at Dean in the shower. He was surprised to find Dean was leaning up against the wall and letting the water fall on him. Sam knew Dean well enough to know he was a normally active in the shower, used to motel showers and others lined up for the water. He couldn't see Dean that well though the frosted, steamy glass but well enough to know Dean wasn't well by the way he was standing. Sam wasn't surprised to find he was getting hard since Dean was naked just a few feet away. The spell was broken when Dean reached out for the soap with a cough and Sam scuttled out of the room before Dean saw him. Sam left the room with flaming cheeks ignoring the bulge in his pants and concentrating on making Dean something to eat without upsetting his stomach. He decided on chicken soup and by the time he had it made with some toast he had settled down and was back to being concerned about his brothers health. He had a chemotherapy treatment the next day and Sam was worried how Dean was going to handle it. It strengthened his resolve to be there for Dean through everything.

Dean was surprised to find tablets and a glass of water on the sink when he came out. The shower had made him feel a lot better and clear some of the cobwebs from the drugs. Before the shower Dean had thought he might go back to bed but now he thought he would be okay for the rest of the day. He came out of the bathroom dressed with his jeans and shirts under his arm. He took them to the laundry and dumped them in the almost full machine. He found stuff from his duffle in there and knew Sam had disobeyed his order and unpacked his bag.

As he predicted his bag was missing from his bed when he went in to grab a hoodie as he was running a little cold at the moment. When he got to the dining room he found his camera sitting next to the laptop on the table and saw the heater was on in the next room. A bowl of steaming soup sat next to his camera next to a plate of toast. As Dean turned to ask Sam what was going on Sam appeared with a glass of lemonade and another bowl of soup.  
"Sit down Dean and have some soup."  
"You having some?" Dean noticed Sam had changed into relaxed clothes like he had. Sam put the bowl on the table in front of himself and placed the glass in front of Dean with a smile.  
"I'm eating Dean. How are you feeling?"  
"A little better."  
"You do look and sound a little better. Except for your eyes, they look horrible."  
"Why thank you Sammy."  
Dean started on his soup since Sam had picked up his spoon. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Dean breaking off to sip lemonade as he ate.  
"This is good Sam. Great idea."  
"No problem. Going to look at your photos?"  
"Eventually." Dean said casually.

Sam wriggled in his seat. "Eventually today?"  
"Eventually, eventually." Dean said softy knowing he was teasing Sam a little.  
"Come on Dean."  
"Okay, okay. They are probably crap anyway." Dean connected the camera to the computer and started downloading the images into a new folder marked 'New York' and the date. Dean chuffed a laugh as Sam tapped and wriggled in his seat in anticipation. Dean slid the computer to Sam once he had disconnected the camera and had the file ready so Sam could move through the images in a strip that turned into a big photo when it was highlighted.

The first shots were of the museum and the first few were standard visitor type shots then they changed dramatically. They had entered the dinosaur wing and Dean had obviously been in his element. Sam had seen Dean place his camera on the backbone of a skeleton and had shaken his head but now he could see the results. The shot went all the way up the backbone to the tail and looked great. Sam went through the photos so slowly Dean started to tap and wriggle. He had seen them before so he tried to be patient.

Sam eventually got to the ones taken on Saturday morning at Central Park. Dean had done a wonderful job with the pictures taken in fog and in the sun. The ones he had Sam pose for turned out fantastically and Sam could see why he had done them in black and white. They looked like dramatic movie posters and Sam thought Dean's use of shadow and light was a natural thing not something that could be taught.

Dean got up to make them coffee and clear up the soup bowls while Sam moved on to the ones from Brooklyn Heights Promenade hardly noticing Dean had gotten up. Dean watched from the kitchen as Sam scrolled through the images making small noises or just staring at the screen. Dean took the time to study Sam without worrying about Sam seeing him staring. Sam's personality had changed into a gentle caring man that Dean hadn't seen at this level for many years. It wasn't like it was a new side of Sam just a side unseen since Sam was a toddler to about fifteen.

Dean liked this side of Sam and was only sorry it took him being sick to patch up their relationship. It had been rocky in the last few years but they were finally getting along really well. Dean thought it was about time he gave something back to Sam since he had been better than Dean ever hoped at helping him and so far the whole thing had been about him.

Sam was starting to scroll back through the images when Dean set a coffee by his hand and sat down next to him.  
"So Sammy?"  
"Yeah, Dean?" Sam looked up slowly noticing Dean was now sitting on the other side and there was two cups of coffee on the table.  
"Is there anywhere you would like to go?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just we've gone on trips for me, what about for you?"  
"Ah …I guess I've never really thought about it. The cave trip sounds good."  
"But again that's for me. What would _you_ like to do?"  
"But I entered you in the competition so you could win that prize."  
"Not the same. Surely there's somewhere you would like to go. The holidays we've been on have been great but all for me. We should do something you want to do."

Sam turned so he was facing Dean more and saw he was serious by the look on his face. "I guess… I'd like to swim in the ocean."  
"Which ocean?"  
"What do you mean?"  
"East or west coast, Einstein."  
"Doesn't matter."  
"Anything else?"  
"Ah, a trip to the snow. Real freeze your ass off snow I mean. Canada or Alaska, maybe."  
"Okay, I have a proposal. This is because you have done a great job with the trips so far not the other way round so don't read anything into it. I would like to organize the next trip away in two weeks' time. If you still want to go to the caves we can go the fortnight after that and yes you can organize it. Two weeks after that I would like to do that one and you get the one after that."

Dean paused waiting for Sam to get upset with him for taking his job off him but to his surprise Sam smiled instead. "Okay but don't make the weekends too busy for yourself, you are still sick."  
"You're okay with me organizing a couple of weekends?"  
"I understand what you feel Dean. You've been really great at accepting help lately so this would be a great reward for you as long as you don't overwork yourself. The proviso is they have to be restful."  
"Thanks Sammy." Dean was touched by Sam's statement and relived he could do something for his brother. They might be just sitting around waiting for him to get better but Sam was doing a lot of work looking after him.

While Sam went back to the photos Dean took his coffee to the back window and looked out. Even though it was cool inside the sun was out and the temperature was mild. Dean knew it wouldn't last much longer, summer was coming to an end. Dean realized with a jolt summer was officially over in two days. They hadn't really made the most of the summer this year. Dean scrunched his nose in thought.  
"Hey Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"How do you fell about a barbeque?"  
"How do you mean?"  
"I saw on the TV last week these little kettle grills I think they are called. The hardware warehouse off the freeway has them on special."  
"Kettle grill?"  
"Weber Q, I think. They're only small but apparently you can cook a chicken or a pizza in one, as well as a nice juicy steak."

Sam looked up from the photos.  
"That sounds good."  
"If we get one this afternoon we can have a barbeque dinner and a couple of beers."  
"This afternoon? You're that keen? I thought you were going back to bed."  
"I'm okay now and there is nothin else to do."  
"You're sure you want to do it?"  
"Defiantly."  
"You're full of great ideas today. I'll get my jacket."  
"Take your time, I have to dress."  
"Shit so do I." Sam laughed forgetting he had put on sweats.

The guys arrived at the hardware store a half hour later and found the grill Dean had been talking about fairly easily. The matching cart was on sale for a good price and Sam decided it would be worth getting. While Dean sorted out a gas cylinder Sam looked at barbeque tools and cleaners. Dean found a cylinder that had a gauge that told how much gas was left in the cylinder and Sam was soon armed with an array of cooking tools. They piled their purchases into the Impalas big trunk where it all just fit.

Dean suggested they get meat from the fresh food market since the butchers wasn't open on weekends. At the market Dean surprised Sam by leaving him to choose the meat and to get enough for a few barbequed meals while he went off to get salad stuff. Sam was surprised again when Dean took over bagging and paying for all the items and loading them in the car. Sam knew Dean was tired from the way he was moving but was making an extra effort as he had a treatment the next day and wanted to make the most of it. Sam saw Dean was gulping a lot and made sure to offer the water bottle when he could.

After they unloaded everything back at the apartment and set up the barbeque Dean put Sam in charge of cooking the meat while he made salads.  
"Seriously Dean, you want me to cook while you make salads?"  
"Before you say I've got the hard stuff, you have to clean the grill, work out how it works, what the best heat is for the meat you bought and cook it without burning the outside with raw insides."  
"Oh well that does sound pretty hard. You sure you're okay with the salad?"  
"Garden salad Sam, even I can't stuff that up."  
"Actually your cooking is great Dean."  
"No problems then." Dean grinned and gave Sam a wink before heading back to the kitchen.

As Dean had predicted Sam was kept so busy out on the deck cooking he didn't get to see Dean making any of the salads. Dean thought that was for the best as he was running hot and cold all afternoon and Sam would fuss if he knew. He had taken to coughing into his sleeve so Sam didn't hear. Sam popped his head in for a plate for the cooked meat but Dean meet him at the doorway with one.  
"Thanks. You ready to eat?"  
"Yep, ready and waiting. I've put the salad on the table but we can eat out on the deck if you want."  
"Sounds good."

Sam bought the tray of meat inside a minute later and nearly dropped it in shock. Dean had not just made a garden salad but a very well made garden salad on a tray as well as a bowl of potato salad and coleslaw. He had even laid out napkins with the plates and cutlery.  
"Wow these look great. Did you make them?"  
"Yeah, the recipe was on the back of the mayonnaise."  
"It looks awesome."  
"Dig in." Dean smiled at Sam's enthusiasm.  
They loaded their plates both trying all three salads and went out to the deck. Dean somehow managed to snag two beers and they sat quietly and enjoyed the food until Sam tried the potato salad.  
"Holy crap that's nice!"  
"Just potato salad Sam."  
"It's great. Have you tried it?"  
"Too busy eating the steak. It's cooked perfect."  
"So a good first effort right?"  
"Very good. We may have to have this more often."  
"Pity the weather's going to get cold. I'd hate for this to be the only one."  
"We can still have barbeques in cold weather Sam. You just cook it outside and eat inside. Besides there should be quite a few fall days where its mild if you want sun."

Sam frowned at Dean.  
"Have you ever had barbeque in winter?"  
"Lots."  
"When?"  
"I was way up in the Rocky's on a hunt on my own. I was staying at this cabin that I broke into. All it had was a charcoal barbeque. Thirty seven days of scraping snow and ice off the grill if I wanted to eat."  
"You counted the days, it must have been a tough hunt."  
"The worst. Anyway this is a million times better. We defiantly have to do it again soon."  
"Agreed. This grill is easy to use to, like you said the instructions say you can cook a pizza on it."  
"We should try that. Actually we could make one from scratch. I don't mean fermenting the meat or anything but we could make our own bases. "

Sam nodded pleased Dean was enjoying his last day before his next treatment and was enthusiastic about something. He had to agree it was a great idea. A beer and food on the deck with his big brother rated right up there as a fantastic memory. They stayed out on the deck until it was almost dark just nursing four beers between them. Sam packed up the grill while Dean packed up the few scraps of salad that was left. Sam had dug into the coleslaw with gusto as soon as he had tasted it. Dean piled the dishwasher and turned it on before cleaning the barbeque tools and cleaning up the kitchen.

Once everything was packed up they took their groaning stomachs to the living room settling on an action/comedy movie. Just before Dean dragged himself off to bed Sam insisted on checking his stitches even though Dean told him they were ready to come out.

Dean had coughed a few times when they were out of the deck and it had increased when they were watching the movie despite the fact he had be trying not to so Sam used the guise of checking his stitches to place a hand of his forehead and check his temperature.  
"Eh stiches down here Sammy." Dean pointed to the tape over his flat stomach.  
"You still feel like you're getting something?"  
"It's hard to tell with all the other fantastic symptoms but I think so."  
"Mmmmm, you've been coughing and sneezing a bit tonight which are both new. How's the throat?"  
"Fantastic." Dean's voice had been getting croakier all night and now sounded like he had broken glass in his throat.  
"Best to use that as little as possible and try to get as much sleep as you can."  
"Yes mom." Dean deadpanned.

TBC


	88. Chapter 88 Down

Disclaimers and warnings: see chapter one.

Chapter 88 Down  
Monday  
Third treatment

They both had restless nights, tossing and turning until the early hours of the morning. Dean got up and dressed quietly taking himself outside for a walk after rugging up well. He didn't t walk far as his sinuses felt stuffy and he had to spit a fair bit and he went home with cold toes and a headache after a short half hour walk. His bones were aching as he walked giving him a bad feeling about where this was going. He ran the shower as hot as he could take it to loosen the congestion in his head and help the chills and soreness. He felt slightly better by the time he was nursing a coffee in front of the laptop.

Dean set to work booking the next holiday for Sam as he said he would. It was almost two weeks away but Dean wanted to plan ahead so what he wanted to do was possible. Dean had a thumb in his eye socket to try to ignore the marching band attempting to march around on the nerves inside his head. He had it all booked and the receipts printed out and hidden away when he heard the shower turn on. Dean got up and made breakfast for the two of them. He went heavy on the pancakes for Sam and just a light meal of bacon, eggs and some oatmeal for himself.

Sam arrived in the dining room just as Dean placed the food on the table with cups of coffee.  
"Hey Dean, you're up early."  
"Back to tossing and turning. At least we had the weekend. Have some breakfast."  
"Thanks. What's with the kid's meal?" Sam frowned at Dean's one slice of bacon, one egg and a cup of oatmeal.  
"Treatment day Sammy, don't want to choke too much down so it's easy on the way up."

Sam sat down with a soft sigh and pulled his piled up plate towards him. "Normally that would be funny but it's so true it's sad."  
Dean sat down and stated eating as well.  
"You okay? You sound a bit nasally this morning." Sam asked watching Dean's pale face.  
"It seems to have moved on to a head cold maybe. Hopefully that's all it does."  
Sam looked at Dean serchingly."Do you think we should tell Jane incase you shouldn't have your treatment?"  
"Nuh, its just a mild cold."

The morning was spent cleaning the apartment, giving the bathrooms a good scrub until they were so white it was almost blinding. Sam knew they were just getting ready so that the next week would be easy on them. Sam did the laundry while Dean vacuumed after they both dusted the place over feeling weirdly domestic. Dean played music from his alarm clock loud enough for them to hear while they cleaned to make it feel more 'manly' in Dean's words.

Dean made sure all dishes were done and packed away before they headed to the store and topped up on anything they were low on. Sam added cold supplies including several boxes of tissues just in case. He had seen Dean holding the bridge of his nose several times and coughing occasionally when he cleaned. When they returned home they had a light sandwich lunch then Dean went outside and tidied their small backyard since they had done nothing to it since they had been there. The grass hadn't grown much and they weren't sure whether they were responsible for cutting it so Dean just raked the grass and trimmed the hedges with the only two tools in the small storage cupboard on the park side of the apartment. Dean's muscles ached as he worked but he pushed on knowing he would be down for a few days.

Having done as much as they could they both had showers to clean up before they drove to the hospital. Dean took painkillers and anti-nausea before they left. His headache was still pretty strong during the day but he had kept moving all day knowing he would feel worse later. What was worrying him was how dizzy he was feeling. Normally he felt dizzy when he threw up or if he stood too quickly but this seemed to be fairly constant. Probably a by-product of his sinus pressure, but it would mean this was a cold and he would have to take it easy.

On arrival at the hospital Dean was taken straight to radiotherapy leaving Sam to sit and listen to music on his IPod. He had decided distraction was the key to helping Dean get through this treatment session. He had a playlist sorted out by the time Dean came out from his treatment looking pale and slow. Dean sat and sipped from a bottle of water Sam gave him for ten minutes before Sandy came out to get them. Sam saw the way Dean was squinting and knew he had a larger headache.  
"You okay?"  
"I'll cope."

Sam frowned having had expecting Dean's 'I'm fine.' Sam opened his mouth to ask for more information when Sandy asked Dean to have a seat in a chair with high armrests. Sandy again started the process of getting Dean hooked up as Sam took a seat in a chair by Dean's left hand. Sandy was almost finished getting Dean ready when she stopped and stepped back from Dean with her head cocked to the side.  
"Are you feeling alright Dean?"  
"Just a slight cold." Dean croaked.  
"Unfortunately you have to have the treatment but let me know if you feel unwell at any stage. We can give you drugs to help you. Have you had your anti-nausea tablets?"  
"Yeah."  
"Okay, let's get you started."

Dean gulped as the needle clicked into the port and his third treatment began. Sam had taken his hand as the liquid started to push down the IV and he was grateful for his presence. Even with his body aches, tight pressure filled head, dizziness, feeling hot and a large headache the treatment was taking top priority in his mind. At least that was the way it was for the first hour then the cold symptoms started to get a lot worse and he was suddenly very hot when he was normally cold and his headache was huge. Dean couldn't take his jacket off with his arm tethered to the IV so he had to undo his collar without causing too much fuss.

Sam noticed of course but he was holding Dean's hand so it he felt Dean's temperature rising before Dean put his hand up to his throat. Sam asked Sandy for a cold bottle of water for Dean and when she was out of the area helped Dean loosen his jacket.  
"You okay?" Sam said softly.  
"Kinda have to be don't I?"  
"Just let me know if you need anything? You feeling dizzy?" Sam knew Dean had been moving a little slower of late because of the dizziness he had been experiencing before he even had treatment.  
"A bit, it's okay if I sit still. Thanks." Dean took the water from Sandy trying to relax back as more medication was pushed down his IV.  
Sam handed Dean his IPod.  
"I made a playlist for you." Sam started the playlist for Dean as he slipped the buds into his ears.  
"Thanks Sammy." Dean squeezed Sam's hand for a second before pushing his head back in the pillow willing away the headache and other symptoms.

Over the next hour Dean started feeling dreadful. The chemotherapy drugs seemed to be affecting his oncoming cold symptoms. He was using tissues by the time his IV was flushed out for the last time. Dean handed Sam back the IPod with thanks. Despite how bad he felt he knew it had helped distract him a little. Dean felt his stomach roll and his head spin as he moved in his seat in preparation to get up. Dean took a couple of deep breaths, blinking hard to rein in the headache and settle himself once he was free to get up. As Dean rose from the chair the edges of his vision went grey and he felt himself start to black out so he turned toward Sam rather than fall on the tiny Sandy. Sam as he predicted caught him with a hand behind his back as he fought to stay conscious. He bit his tongue in an all-out effort to keep himself in the now but his vision blacked out as his bottom hit the seat again.

Sam saw Dean's eyes start to roll back before he even lifted himself from the chair. Dean being Dean didn't give himself a few minutes to rest like most people but chose to stand up way to quick making both of them grab for Dean when he immediately began to sag and his eyes rolled. Sam held Dean upright in the chair while Sandy quickly organized a gurney. Sam easily lifted Dean from the chair by lifting his back and under his knees. Sam was a little dismayed at how easily he lifted Dean onto the bed and how loosely his shirts hung on him.

Sandy fussed over Dean for a few minutes setting up a new IV line and tossing a blanket over him as she took his vitals and noted them down. Sandy paged Doctor Hall and stayed with them until Jane appeared with a nurse in tow. They moved the bed to another room behind more blue curtains where Sam and now Bobby was allowed to sit and watch while they figured out what was going on. Jane quickly took some blood from Dean after insuring the saline was working okay. They rolled him onto his side and attached some sensors to find out more about his condition. A few beeps from a newly attached sensor on Dean's forefinger and Sandy placed an oxygen cannula under his nose just as Dean started moving with a low moan.

Jane motioned for Sam to come up by his head and reassure his brother after having gone down so quickly. Sam bent down to Dean's ear and spoke softly to him.  
"Easy Dean, just take it easy. Everything is okay."  
"Sammy? Wha append?" Dean was a little slurry.  
"You just took a little nap for a second. The docs just checking you out."  
Dean opened his eyes and looked around for only a second before having to gulp.  
"You got a basin?" Sam asked knowing Dean was having trouble holding onto his lunch.

A basin appeared for Dean to throw up a tiny amount of vomit and wash his mouth out once the dry heaves finished. Jane bent down to eye level once Dean's head was back on the pillow.  
"Describe your headache for me Dean."  
"Ah…starts about here…" Dean placed the pad of his thumb along the bridge of his nose. "…and goes all the way around to here." Dean ran his fingers over his head to the back of his neck. "Throbs in time with my pulse at the moment."  
"Mmm, I suspect you have a sinus headache from the cold and a headache from your chemotherapy medication at the same time. I'm going to administer a painkiller and give you a script for a stronger painkiller for when you need it. Don't be afraid to use it. I've sent your bloods up to the lab as I have a feeling you may be running a little low on your cell counts. I'll put a rush on it so that it is done by the time the saline has gone through, which I think you need by the way, you're a little dehydrated. We can compare them to the blood we took last week which were showing you were a little low but nothing too great. I'm mainly concerned about your white cell count which you know is improtant. I've given you an injection to stop you throwing up and that should kick in in the next few minutes. So for now relax and enjoy our hospitality for an hour while we see what's what. Sound okay?" Jane patted Dean on the shoulder.  
"Yeah, thanks doc."  
"I was going to take your stitches out today but given the circumstances I think we can leave it until tomorrow."

Dean looked a little better now that he had time to adjust to all that had happened in the last few minutes. He slowly rolled his head to nod to Sam who was holding his left hand again. The nursing staff and Dr. Hall moved out of the cubicle and Dean noticed another body sitting by the sink.  
"Hey Bobby. When did you get here?"  
Bobby moved to Dean's side with a soft smile. "I was running late cause of traffic so imagine my surprise when I finally conned my way in here to see you falling down in a dead faint."  
"Passed out not fainted." Dean grumbled.  
"Yeah Bobby, fainting's for girls." Sam grinned between Dean and Bobby.

Bobby placed his hand on Dean's forehead.  
"Got a nice fever going son. Sam tells me you feel like you're getting a cold."  
"I think the cats out of the bag now." Dean said around a cough and sneeze.  
"At least you have Sam to look out for you."  
Dean almost groaned as he realized how much more fussing he could expect now that there was no denying it but Sam squeezed his hand softly and Bobby still had his hand on his face. Dean knew he would normally pitch a fit at this much fussing but it was nice to have his family here caring about him out of love and no other reason.

They ended up waiting for close to two hours for the results to be back and Jane to be happy enough to set him free in Sam and Bobby's care. The results had shown Dean's cell counts were low but not low enough to warrant a blood transfusion. Jane felt Dean's system was fighting both the cold and cancer with a severely deprived immune system meaning he would have to rest as much as possible. She even went as far as prescribing five days bed rest so that he did rest and knew it was important he did so.

Jane stopped short of making Dean use a wheelchair as long as he went slowly. Dean sat up very slowly and stayed sitting on the edge of the bed for a good five minutes until he had his bearings. Eventually they headed out to the car with Sam and Bobby flanking Dean as he walked slowly, not wanting to go head first into the pavement.

TBC


	89. Chapter 89 Memories

Disclaimers and warnings: see chapter 1

Chapter 89 Memories

Sam drove home slowly avoiding bumps and potholes in case they exasperated Dean's headache. Bobby followed behind in his truck. They were silent for a while but Sam predictably broke the silence.  
"You okay Dean?"  
"Sorry about that Sam. I swear I didn't feel that bad when we went there." Dean's voice was snuffly sounding like his nose was clogged.  
"I know, you seemed to get worse while you were getting treatment."  
"That's how it felt."  
"I think you should take it very easy for the next few days."  
"Bed rest, I know." Dean was going for a groan but his voice gave out.  
"You're actually going to do what the doctor ordered?"  
"Unfortunately there isn't much choice."  
"You feel like shit?"  
"I feel like hammered shit so no problems going slow for a few days. I may wear a path between the bedroom and the living room."  
"Living room?"  
"The couch, for when the bedroom gets to boring."

Sam nodded to himself knowing Dean must be feeling pretty bad to be admitting it to him but he was impressed that Dean was doing what he asked and being truthful with him. Sam had to admit Dean's fall had scared him a bit but he was glad he had been there to catch him. Dean looked pale and had been moving slowly before he passed out and even slower after he woke up.

Dean's first port of call when they got home was the bathroom where he threw up anything left in his stomach and a good amount of bile. Sam felt pretty helpless but stayed with him then suggested he shower. Dean decided that was a good idea as it may open up his nasal passages. Sam brought Dean a change of clothes again catching himself watching Dean's back in the shower as the older man was busy coughing and sneezing.

When Dean came out to the kitchen holding several tissues to his face he was turned around by Sam and Bobby and marched straight to bed. When Dean was back in his room he saw that Sam had placed his medication, cough drops, lemonade, tissues, and cough mixture next to his bed.  
"Shit Sammy, looks like a hospital in here."  
"Only what you need Dean."  
Dean put up a little resistance to going back to bed this early but in reality being between the sheets was heavenly. Dean sank into the bedding feeling like it was the best place he had been all day. He knew the drugs were still in his system so he was feeling better than he would without them but they were making him tired.

Sam hovered making sure he was tucked in and knew he was okay to sleep as long as he could.  
"Just a few minutes Sammy." Dean slurred already half asleep.  
"Just rest Dean. The doc said so and Bobby and I are okay."  
Sam looked down to find Dean was asleep even though he had been fighting it just a few seconds ago. Sam adjusted Dean so he was lying on his side just in case and put a trash can next to the bed before darkening the room by shutting the curtains and closing the door.

Sam and Bobby had dinner knowing Dean wouldn't want it just yet. They chatted in the living room as they watched TV while they ate.  
"So you two look like you're getting on famously. How did the exhibition go?"  
"Okay. The doc gave Dean some tablets so the flight was easy. The gallery opening was weird. I don't think either of us thought it would be such a big crowd. Dean was freaked but he did really well to stay in the room and pretend he was enjoying himself. It's probably where he got the cold. There were a few people there with colds but one woman sneezed directly on him."

Bobby wasn't surprised Dean didn't like the gathering. He was actually surprised he agreed to go at all.  
"He took some great photos in New York, get him to show you later."  
"I will. You boys any closer?"  
Sam could tell Bobby was talking about their talk last time he was down.  
"I think so. We slept together in New York. Shit, that didn't sound right. I gave him a rub and he slept with me in the bed, probably because he was too tired to go to his own room."

Bobby nodded. "How did you sleep?"  
"Together? Best sleep we've had in a long time."  
"Since last time you were away together?"  
"Yeah."  
"Mmm." Bobby smirked a little.  
"I know, I know. I do intended on doing something about it but I wanted to wait until Dean said something, you know a natural progression."  
"I can see how that would work, just don't wait to long."

Sam nodded.  
"You're doing a great job Sam, no two ways. He's a bit thin but could you image how thin he would be if he was hunting or on his own."  
"I'd hate to think how he would be on his own."  
"Just hang on to that when things are tough."  
"I will. Do you mind if I go down to the drugstore and get Dean's new meds in case he needs them?"

Bobby smiled softy but Sam spoke before he could.  
"I know, too much fussing but I want to get more cold stuff now that it's official."  
"Not at all and I'd be happy to stay and look after him. Actually I have a suggestion. You might want to look at a vaporizer while you're there."  
"Vaporizer as in steam?"  
"Sounds silly I know but it would really help open up the passages."  
"Makes sense now why Dean used to make me sleep next to a kettle if I so much as sneezed."  
"Boy knew his stuff. Anyway they make them small so it can just do one room. One in his room should do the trick. They're fairly cheap at around fifty bucks with the vapor stuff you can put in there." Bobby reached for his wallet but Sam put a hand on his shoulder.  
"It's no problem Bobby, I was going there anyway."  
"You sure? I don't mind paying."  
"It's cool. I won't be long."

When Sam returned to the apartment he had to search for Bobby and found him in Dean's room sitting in a dining room chair next to the head of the bed chatting to Dean with his legs crossed. Dean was sitting up in bed with all four pillows piled behind his back. Dean was swaddled in blankets making Sam think Bobby had made sure Dean was wrapped up tight. Sam had followed Bobby's voice to Dean's room as he murmured to Dean. Bobby didn't stop when Sam came in and sat at the foot of the other side of the bed. "….he didn't want to leave your side so I guess it all makes sense years later. Hi Sam. Nice of you to join us."  
"What are you two up to?"  
"I was just telling Dean about your first day at school."  
"Mine?"  
"And Dean's. Did you know he took himself home from school for a whole week when he first started?"  
"No, tell me more." Sam grinned.  
"John kept taking him to school but before lunchtime every day for a week he was back at the apartment looking after you."  
"How did they get him to stay?" Sam asked.

Bobby chuckled. "We had to convince him if he didn't go to school John would get into trouble and Sam would get sent away. He hated it but stayed. He told John school was a waste of time cause he already knew what he wanted to be when he grew up."  
"And what was that?"  
"Sammy's brother."  
Sam had to chuckle at that one.  
"Don't laugh too much Sammy, you were worse than me." Dean croaked.  
"I stayed at school!" Sam exclaimed.  
"At school but not in class so I heard." Bobby murmured. "I know for a fact you boys spent more time in the playground than in class for Sam's first year."  
"Dean was just answering my questions. It couldn't be helped that it went longer than the breaks they gave us."  
"You could have asked the teachers like normal kids."  
"Nope. Dean told me if I had any questions to ask him."

They all chuckled at Sam's response. Sam noticed Dean was looking glassy eyed as they chatted about their early school days until Bobby spoke up.  
"As much fun as memory lane is tonight I have to get going."  
"You're leaving?" Dean asked.  
"Gotta help a hunter out in New Orleans. If I don't get there soon he is liable to land himself in jail."  
"Need any help?" Sam offered.  
"Actually Dean could help with this. With information _only_." Bobby stressed.  
"Okay."

Sam crossed his arms keen to see what Dean could help with that he couldn't and in this state.  
"You tipped a Siren once right?"  
"Yeah." Dean's voice was gruff and dry sounding.  
"Any helpful hints? There is lots of info on these but no one has any actual hard evidence of a kill. "  
"Don't do it alone."  
"Check on that."  
"Tuning fork. Hit that with the sucker with the crystal blade. Slows it down and makes it vulnerable for a hit to the heart. Make sure your back up has a fork as well."  
"Crystal blade?"  
"That's the weapon on those. What were you going to use?"  
"Bamboo stakes."  
"Slows em down for a minute or two. But she'll spit it back at you. Trust me and go with the crystal." Dean's voice gave out on the last two words.  
"Okay, thanks Dean."

Dean nodded already sliding down in the covers with tiredness. Bobby stood and stepped up to him and placed a hand on his forehead.  
"Time for you to get some rest Dean. Look after yourself and call if you need _anything_."  
"Thanks for comin' Bobby."  
"Anytime Dean. I will call in on the way back, should be a few days. I've got some pictures to see and a barbeque to be invited to." Bobby smiled.  
Dean nodded.

Sam walked Bobby to his car hugging the older man and promising to keep him appraised of Dean's condition.

TBC


	90. Chapter 90 Deterioration

Disclaimers and warnings see chapter 1

Chapter 90 Deterioration 

Sam went back to Dean's room and set up the steam vaporizer while reading the instructions. Sam set it up on the left of Dean's bed between the bed and the wall to the passageway. Sam made sure to set it up far enough away so Dean couldn't accidently knock it over.  
"What's that?" Dean asked looking over his covers.  
"Steam vaporizer. Should help with the congestion."  
"Haven't thought of that since we were kids."  
"Yeah I remembered you did that every time I got so much as a sniffle."  
"A doctor told me it would work when you were real small so I knew it was good advice. Did you remember about that?"  
"I did but only after Bobby suggested the steam thing."  
"It's okay Sam. It was a long time ago. It's okay to forget some of that stuff."

Sam sighed. "I know. Anyway I have more stuff for you and some painkillers."  
Sam piled the stuff he had bought with the other cold stuff on the cupboard. Sam went to the fridge and poured Dean a glass of lemonade and took it in to him.  
"Anything else you need?"  
"About ten hours sleep."  
"That would be good, hey. If you need anything just call, I'll be close by."  
"You get some sleep to Sammy."  
"I'll try."  
"Goodnight."  
"Night."

Sam fell to sleep quickly and felt like he had been sleep five minutes when he woke at one am. He staggered to bathroom having a feeling what had woken him up. Sam found Dean kneeling in front of the toilet bowl sounding positively horrible. Dean was trying to keep it down but throwing up while sneezing and coughing wasn't helping.

Sam placed a hand around Dean's shoulder to let Den know he was there for him and to help him stay upright. Dean had stopped throwing up and was waiting for the dry heaves to ease up. Sam kept his hand on Dean's shoulder feeling the strength there even though his brother was at a low point in his life. Dean's touch had always made him feel safe and protected. Over the years he had tried to fight that protection by leaving the circle of his family then doing things to try to prove to Dean that he was an adult and didn't need Dean's protection. Sam felt ashamed of all the times he had pushed Dean away mentally and physically.

Sam realized that Dean's strength was his protection and the lengths he would go to protect those he loved. Dean loved him and Sam had no doubt but would he let himself go and let Sam love him back in the way Sam wanted to. Very deep thoughts for this time of the night or morning Sam felt so he concentrated in helping Dean to wash up and back to bed.

Unfortunately for Dean it wasn't his last time out of bed for the night. The cold symptoms seemed to be mixing with his chemo treatment and making him incredibly achy as well as his throat being so sore he could barely swallow making throwing up a painful experience. He was glad he was just dry heaving after three more painful trips to the toilet as it was slightly better than the real thing. His stomach was cramping like never before and he was running hot and cold like a faucet. By far the worst thing in Dean's book was the bone weariness just leaning up on his pillows caused. He had almost knocked himself out on doorways trying to get around with his eyes half closed as they wanted to sleep as much as the rest of him did.

At four in the morning he was sitting leaning against the bathroom wall when Sam came in with another anti-nausea tablet and a tube of electrolyte. Sam slid down to the floor beside Dean touching his arm up against Dean's arm in support.  
"You ready to try for some sleep?"  
"Hours ago. Hopefully my stomach will cooperate and we can both get some sleep."  
"How long as it been since you last threw up?"  
"Twenty minutes."  
"Should be okay for some pills?"  
"Hopefully."

Dean took the pills and downed them with some solution drinking it slowly. His stomach seemed settled enough so he allowed Sam to pull him up from the floor. As he stood his dizziness kicked in and he staggered. Sam of course was there to catch him and hold him steady. Dean let Sam hold him up as he tried to regain his balance as the room spun. Dean closed his eyes as he rested his head against Sam's collarbone.

Sam liked Dean leaning up against him. Dean wasn't as hot as he had been all night but was warm enough to be pleasant in the cool of the bathroom. Sam put his long arms around Dean and had no problem keeping Dean in his embrace. If this was as close as they were ever going to get Sam was going to make the most of it. Dean straightened slightly as his light-headedness settled but remained in Sam's arms.  
"You okay Dean?"  
"Unfortunately its time I admitted something I have needed to for a while." Dean's voice was scratchy and barley there.

Sam frowned but felt hopeful still holding Dean in his arms. "What's that?"  
"I think I might need to use the friggen hot water thing Bobby got me."  
Sam chuffed a laugh both at Dean's joke knowing Dean thought the hot water bottle was a girly type thing and a little frustrated that Dean was yet to say anything about how close they were.  
"Okay, you go to bed and I will heat it up."

When Sam took the hot water bottle into Dean he was almost out, lying back on his pillows with his eyes almost shut.  
"Hey Dean?"  
"Thanks Sammy." Dean murmured.  
"No problem's." Sam knew what Dean meant and had pity for him in his current state. Sam laid the towel wrapped rubber on Dean's stomach softly then pulled the covers up.  
"Get some sleep Dean."  
"Mmmm."  
Dean was out like a light and Sam crept from the room quietly. Sam slipped into bed listening out for Dean in the next room. He thought he would have a short restless sleep after the night they had but he woke at eight am feeling a little more refreshed.

He sought out Dean and found him exactly where he had left him. The vaporizer was off so Sam refilled it and started it back up. He rested a hand on Dean's forehead to find it quite warm. He peeled back the blankets so that there was just a sheet over him and took the now cold water bottle off the mattress by Dean's stomach then went out to start breakfast.

Sam made Dean plain scrambled eggs unsure how his stomach would be. Sam ate alone then packed up. There wasn't much to do so Sam watched the morning news while he waited for Dean to wake. To Sam's surprise Dean didn't wake until almost lunchtime which he couldn't fault due to the night he had. Dean stumbled straight in for a shower so Sam went in and stripped his bed off and changed the sheets and comforter cover then put the damp stuff in for a wash.

Dean came out some time later looking pale and scrubbed within an inch of his life. Sam noted Dean hadn't shaved but didn't have much stubble at all. Dean was very glassy eyed and bloodshot. Sam could see a thin sheen of sweat on his forehead.  
"How are you feelin?"  
"Tired." Dean's voice, if possible was worse than the night before.  
"Now that I can believe."  
"You tired to?"  
"Yeah but I wasn't the one throwing up all night. You gonna be okay for your appointment?"  
"Yeah." Dean tried to sound more confident than he felt.  
"Want some food?"  
"Ugh. I think I'll wait till after just in case."  
"Okay but you will eat when we get back."

Sam went to get himself ready to go then found Dean almost asleep in front of the TV waiting for him. Sam frowned when he saw Dean had thrown on a jacket over a hoddie and frowned further when Dean stood and his jeans slid down his hips revealing black boxers. Dean hitched them up as he walked out the front door to the car. Sam drove them to the hospital and waited a new record of fifty minutes for Dean to return with Doctor Hall at his elbow.  
"Hello Sam."  
"Afternoon Jane."  
"Sam I have just removed Dean's stitches and it all looks good. I was wondering if you feel up to donating some blood for Dean so we can put it in storage for him. Everything is okay but as you know his white count was low yesterday and with his cold he may need a top up soon."  
"No problem."

Jane led them to an area similar to where Dean had his chemotherapy but further down the hall. This time Dean sat by Sam's left hand as the needle was pushed into his skin and blood started to drain. Dean took up Sam's left hand next to his thigh and when Sam looked over with a frown Dean smirked at Sam. Dean had done it for a joke but holding Sam's hand helped him concentrate on suppressing his cough and his strong feeling of nausea.

Sam thought Dean was either giving him a boatload of crap or on some really heavy drugs before he realized Dean was feverish and probably wasn't feeling that great. When Sam was done Jane gave Sam her card and told her to call her if Dean got any worse and stressed she would be at his appointment the next day to monitor his condition.  
"I can treat Dean for anything while he is having cancer treatment so don't hold back or bother to wait for a GP. Call me any time."

When they arrived home Sam made Dean change and go back to bed even though he protested that he had hardly been out of bed all day. Dean made sure Sam had orange juice and something to eat before succumbing to sleep. Sam surfed the net for things to do then made dinner realizing Dean hadn't eaten all day. He took an omelet and a coffee into Dean when he heard him sniffing and coughing. Dean was half sitting leaning against his pillows blowing his nose.  
"Feel like some food?"  
"No but I guess I should try." Dean's voice was almost nonexistent and very snuffly.

Dean ate sitting up in bed gingerly sniffing and coughing all the way. Sam took the dishes away and came back to find Dean laying down with heavily blinking eyes.  
"Hey Dean, would it be okay if I looked at your wound now that the stitches are out?"  
"Not a wound anymore, scar." Dean muttered between coughs.  
"Scar then." Sam agreed as he pulled the covers back then pushed Dean's T shirt up to his chest.

Sam found the scar easily as the edges were still a little raised. His fingertips slid over the skin and he found it slightly erotic to be touching Dean's skin like this. He looked up to Dean's face and found he was blinking so often he was barley awake. Sam kept up the light stroking detrimentally looking at the scar rather than any other part of Dean that could get his heart racing. After a few minutes Sam pulled his hand back and saw Dean's hand half come up to where his hand had been then drop back down. Sam looked up and found Dean was asleep with a slight smile on his face.  
"Looks good Dean." Sam murmured as he pulled Deans shirt back down then lifted the covers back up.  
"Mmmm Sammmmyy." Dean muttered softly snuggling his head further in the pillows.

Sam went back to the kitchen to clean up the dishes knowing he had just used looking at Dean's stitches to get closer to his brother. This time Dean had lifted a hand to stop him pulling his hand away? Sam wasn't sure. Sam sighed as he went to his room and got one of the books that Bobby had given him when they first moved in. He hadn't had more than a chance to glance over them so having nothing to do meant he could sit down and read for a while.

The night passed slowly with Dean sleeping most of the time and only getting up to throw up the once. Sam was concerned at the way Dean's temperature was so up and down spiking to 103 at four in the morning. He wasn't keeping any food down but was sipping water most of the night and if he stuck to water he could keep his tablets down. The coughing increased during the night and Sam was concerned at the breathlessness Dean had when he coughed too much. It was the only time he wasn't as white as a ghost.

TBC


	91. Chapter 91 Hospitalization

Warnings and disclaimers : see chapter 1

Chapter 91 Hospitalization

Dean was up early Wednesday morning again bending over the bowl for a good twenty minutes before his body gave him a break. Dean's stomach muscles hurt so much they were cramping up and he had taken to using the hot water bottle and strong pain killers most of the night. This time, however, nothing could help and he all but collapsed on the bathroom floor as he tried to back away from the toilet. Sam of course was there to help him and stop him adding concussion to the list.

Sam helped Dean over to the wall so he could sit against the cool tiles with his elbows on his knees and his head between his palms.  
"You want anything Dean?"  
"Nine mil between the eyes." Dean's voice was so scratchy Sam could barely hear it.  
"That bad hey? I'll heat the bottle up and get you some pills."  
Sam went off to boil the kettle while Dean's head throbbed in time with his pulse. His chest was now feeling sore and he had the sinking sensation he had more than a cold. He had been trying to hold back the coughs because it hurt just too darn much.

Dean had his head down when Sam came back in and it took a few shakes of his shoulder for Dean to look up. When he did Sam's heart leapt to his mouth. There was blood running from Dean's nose in a thin stream. It looked positively horrid against Dean's stark white skin. Sam grabbed a towel and pressed it to Dean's face.  
"Dean stay still, you're bleeding all over."  
Dean sat up straighter and Sam pushed his head back even further until Dean's head was up against the wall.  
"Just relax until we get this under control." Sam stated sounding more confident than he felt.

Dean nodded then stopped when his head spun. They sat together for a few minutes by which time Dean's nose had stopped bleeding.  
"How are you feeling?"  
To Sam's great surprise Dean held his hand up with his fingers up and thumb on his palm moving it from his face to above his shoulder. Sam knew the sign language as they had to learn a bit growing up for when they were on patrol. Sam could sense Dean was being sarcastic even though he couldn't express it.  
"Wonderful, hey Dean?"  
Dean nodded then pressed two fingers to his throat indicating he wouldn't be talking. Sam had to wonder if he had any voice left anyway.

Sam took Dean's jaw tenderly in his hand and prized his mouth apart gently so he could peer down Dean's throat.  
"Shit, Dean! Just wait here while I get a flashlight."  
Dean gave Sam a _'where would I go'_ look and Sam hurried to the kitchen draw for the required tool. When he came back he put his hand on Dean's jaw again before the older man opened up.  
"Jezze Dean, I think some of your pussies have been knocked off with all the throwing up."  
"Happens." Dean whispered. "Coughing to."  
Sam got the feeling it happened quite a bit but he didn't like the numerous white dots and the little red craters where they had been at all. Sam took a few seconds to look at Dean properly and came to a decision.  
"I'm going to give the doc a call, Dean."  
Dean frowned then gave an elaborate set of signs that went over Sam's head, he could guess though.  
"I know you don't want to go but you're really sick and the doc said to get back to her if you get worse. This is worse." He held up the bloody towel.  
Instead of arguing Dean let himself fall forward against Sam. Sam wrapped an arm around him and drew him in. Dean surprised Sam again by letting his head fall on Sam's shoulder.

Dean closed his eyes and breathed his brother's warmth in. He really was feeling the worst he had in his life, well close to it. Certainly the sickest and he could feel the strength of Sam as he held him up. Dean felt his vision swim as he leaned against Sam, his strength waning and the lowest for as long as he could remember. Just leaning on Sam was frustratingly tiresome. He felt like Sam was the only thing keeping him going at the moment. God only knew how he would have handled this alone. Sam had been there every time he was sick handing him medication, water and electrolytes when Dean would have just crawled back into bed. Dean had noticed Sam getting tired and losing some weight even though he made sure Sam was eating well. Dean put it down to worrying about him meaning Dean would have to try and get better as quick as he could. Sam didn't seem to mind that he was leaning on him physically though.  
"It's okay Dean, just relax and take it easy for a minute."

Dean relaxed more against Sam who gripped him tight. Sam rubbed Dean's back for a few minutes until Dean seemed to gather himself.  
"You want to go back to bed for a minute?"  
Dean nodded and Sam helped him up slowly. Sam took Dean to his room settling him on the bed.  
"Stay here while I ring the doc, okay?"  
Dean nodded again his eyes watching when Sam went out to his own room to get his phone.

Sam came back a few minutes later.  
"Hey Dean? The doc wants you at the hospital as soon as we can get there."  
Dean nodded figuring as much. Dean got up slowly and Sam helped him dress in a pair of jeans, T shirt, shirt and jacket. Sam would have told Dean to just wear sweats but he knew Dean wouldn't in public and his jeans were loose enough that he would be comfortable.

Sam left Dean bundled on the couch in his warmest jacket while he went off to get ready. Sam had Dean at the hospital forty minutes after he had been on the phone to find Jane waiting for them on the ground floor. Jane ushered them into an exam room where she had Dean sit up on the bed. Without preamble she checked Dean's glands on his neck then asked to see his throat.  
"Yes that looks painful. Mind if I see your chest?"

Sam stood and helped Dean remove his jacket and shirts getting a smirk from Jane at how close the guys were. Jane used a stethoscope to check Dean's chest spending a long time on his back making him breathe in and out giving Sam a great view of Dean's six pack as he breathed hard. Sam frowned at how easily he could see the bone and muscle in Dean's torso. Not being able to keep anything down over the last couple of days had thinned Dean out badly. After a few breaths Dean's hand came up to his chest in a gesture Sam knew to be him in pain. Jane asked Dean a few health related questions to which Dean just nodded or shook his head.

Jane flicked her eyes to Sam as she listened to Dean breathe.  
"That must have been some trip you guys went on. You party very often?" Jane had issued the meds to help Dean with the flight and had put two and two together.  
"Actually we thought it was supposed to be something small but it was bigger than we expected." Sam answered.  
"New York or Los Angeles?"  
"New York. How'd you know?"  
Jane helped Dean on with just a T shirt.  
"Worked in New York for a while. Don't worry, I went to brunch with just a friend once and there was six of us there. It's a busy place alright. Okay, up on the scale if you don't mind."

Jane slid the digital scales out from under the bed right by Dean's feet. He stepped on gingerly knowing it wouldn't be good. Sure enough a quick glance at the scales had him down forty five pounds on last time he had been weighed. But to be fair that was at the beginning of his treatment. Dean almost laughed at Sam stretching his neck for a look from his place in the corner.

Jane sighed before pushing the scales away with her foot and indicating for Dean to sit back down on the bed.  
"Now, this is going to be hard Dean but I want you to try to talk. Just one sentence."  
Dean cleared his throat before gulping."What do you want me to say?" Dean croaked so scratchy and low it was painful to hear.  
"Thought so. Okay good idea not to use that. Well Dean, you officially have influenza which we don't need with your low immune system. What I want to do is get Dean bumped up the line and have todays radiotherapy early then get you upstairs to the second floor to our short stay ward for a day or two."  
Dean shook his head meaning he didn't want to stay but Jane had anticipated his reaction.  
"Sam can stay with you. I want to give you the blood he has in storage and antibiotics by IV so they work quicker. Your lack of food intake over the last few days is a big problem Dean. I'm sure your white counts will be to low now. The way you are going you are going to stay more than a few days here."

Sam went to Dean's side.  
"It's a good idea Dean. Just for a day so you feel better."  
Dean could see the panic in Sam's eyes and knew he was out numbered and put his hands up in surrender if only to get something for his relentless headache. Okay he also didn't want to end up in here with a feeding tube in his nose. Sam was freaking out enough without that. Jane patted Dean on the arm telling him he was doing the right thing then went out of the room for a minute coming back with a wheelchair.  
"Doctors' orders." Jane stated before Dean could open his mouth to grizzle.  
Dean climbed into the chair and allowed Sam to wheel him to the waiting room.

TBC


	92. Chapter 92 Admission

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1

Chapter 92 Admission

Jane went off to make arrangements leaving them alone. Sam pulled a chair close to the wheelchair.  
"It will be okay Dean. I can go home and get some stuff and it will only be for a little while."  
Dean signaled but Sam didn't get it so Dean whispered in Sam's ear. "You're okay with this?"  
"I just want you better Dean. I'm just sorry I didn't call earlier."  
Dean gave Sam a look of annoyance before bending forward and whispering in his ear. "Not your fault Sam. It's a freaking flu which you didn't give me."  
"Well don't worry I'll be here to oversee your care as much as I can."  
Dean nodded somewhat reluctantly seeing Sam was shouldering the blame even if he had told him it wasn't true. He had to make sure to nip that in the bud before it went too far.

Jane came back with Dean's radiotherapy nurse Jenny.  
"You're a little early today, Dean. Let's get you done then Sam can take you up to the second floor." Jenny smiled.  
"Ward 2, Sam. Just stop at the ward desk and we can get you set up." Jane patted Dean on the shoulder again before heading upstairs.

Jenny allowed Sam to push the wheelchair into the radiotherapy lab and they both helped Dean up onto the table even though he signaled he was fine.  
"Don't worry Dean. The ward upstairs is like a hotel and there is a couch in every room for the family to stay." Jenny chatted. Sam got a chance to finally see the machine that pumped rads into his brother five days of the week. He had seen the pictures of course but this was the first time he had seen it in person. It was a scary looking piece of equipment but he knew he felt that way because he knew what it was for. Sam waited with Jenny in the next room while the machine did its work. Jenny was nice and friendly but concentrated on Dean's treatment making sure everything went to plan. It made Sam like her even more.

Dean was nursing a huge headache when his treatment was over and they were helping him get vertical. Sam could clearly see the pain on Dean's face so kept one hand on Dean's shoulder as he wheeled him upstairs.  
"I'll get you some pain relief in a minute, Dean."  
Dean nodded once telling Sam his head hurt too much to do anything more. Sam found Jane at the desk writing in Dean's chart.  
"Perfect timing, we just got Dean's room ready."  
Jane stepped up and clipped a blue plastic bracelet around Dean's left wrist.  
"So you can't escape." Jane quipped.  
Sam snorted a laugh. As if a bracelet could even slow Dean down if he wanted out.

Jane led the way with a nurse following behind. Room two proved to be just as Jenny had said , it looked more like a hotel than a hospital room. The only thing upsetting the look was the hospital bed in the middle of the room against the far wall and the chrome IV pole. Even the normal hospital oxygen outlets were hidden behind drop down enclosures. There was the couch as promised, big enough so even Sam would be comfortable and a comfy looking armchair close by the bed. The bed itself was wider and looked far more comfortable than a standard hospital bed.

Jane gave them a quick tour of the room which apart from the bed and the IV pole had a flat screen TV mounted on a bracket over the bed. The innocent looking sink in the corner had a bar fridge behind the door to the left and above it next to the sink was a cupboard with a bi-fold door. Behind the door was a kettle and coffee making supplies including royal blue mugs with the gold hospital logo on them. Sam was told the fridge and cupboards were for their use while they were at the hospital.

Dean was handed blue scrub pants and T shirt to change into in the private bathroom in one corner. Sam went in and helped Dean when he refused the help of the nurse. They quickly had Dean tucked up in the best hospital bed they had ever seen. It had a controller to move it a hundred different ways and more pillows than Dean could ever use. Jane quickly had two IVs running into Dean's arm, one with blood and the other with anti-biotic. Jane gave Dean a pain injection as well as an anti-nausea injection. Jane placed an oxygen cannula under Dean's nose letting Dean know it was just to help while his chest was sore.

Jane checked Dean's vitals and took more blood before letting him settle in and telling Sam it would be a good idea for him to get anything he needed from home as Dean would probably sleep for a couple of hours. Sam waited until Dean fell to sleep before going home and locking things up for the night and getting a small bag together for the two of them. He took longer than he wanted to as his hands were all fumbling and nervous being in the house while Dean was in the hospital. He gave Bobby a quick ring and left a message on his voice mail letting him know Dean was in hospital but not to worry too much as everything was under control.

When he arrived back at the hospital, almost out of breath, Dean was exactly as he had left him. Sam found Dean's face was fairly peaceful so he was hopeful the pain meds were helping with the pain. Sam tried out the chair finding it very soft and the TV remote was tucked into the pocket on the outside. Sam turned the flat screen TV on and found the sound came through the remote so it didn't disturb Dean. Even so he kept it low while Dean slept.

Dean woke an hour later feeling groggy. Sam sat up on the bed by Dean's hip facing him. It was quite a wide bed so there was plenty of room for him to sit and Dean to still lay comfortably. Dean's eyes were bloodshot and glassy as he blinked up at Sam.  
"How are you feeling?"  
Dean made a signal with his hand that Sam didn't understand. Sam went over to the bag and withdrew a pad and paper taking it over to Dean asking him to write. Sam took the pad back seeing just the one word on it _'Roadkill.'_

Sam had to agree with his words, he looked pale and very ill. Dean slid the pad away from Sam and wrote for a minute.  
'_That's a nice TV.'_  
Sam showed Dean the remote and he nodded.  
"It's a nice bed to, Dean. Comfortable?"  
Dean nodded and patted the sheets and Sam sat back on the bed.  
Dean wrote for a few minutes before handing the pad to Sam.  
_'Please don't blame yourself for me ending up in here. I probably would have at some stage but this flu has surprised me. I don't blame you at all, in fact if it wasn't for you I would have drowned in my own vomit in a motel somewhere.'  
_"Eugh gross, Dean."_  
'Seriously though, Sammy. I'm here because you are looking after me. Thanks.'_ _  
_Sam's eyes glistened with unshed tears knowing how much Dean hated hospitals and the fact he was thanking Sam for putting him in one meant he had done the right thing and Dean wasn't blaming him for him getting sick. Sam knew it was stupid to be feeling guilty about something he couldn't have prevented.  
"Anytime Dean, it's what I'm here for."  
Dean rubbed his throat with his hand then mimed tipping a cup. Sam got the hint and went down to the desk for a jug of water. A nurse told him she would be right in and Sam headed back telling Dean it was coming. He sat back on the bed and looked at the exhaustion on Dean's face as he leaned against the pillows.

A nurse came in wheeling a moving tray into the room. On the tray was a jug filled with water choked with ice cubes. The plastic jug and glass the nurse left were so clear and fine Sam had to tap them to know they were made from top grade plastic not glass as he had first suspected. He poured Dean a glass and watched from the chair as Dean nursed the drink for the next ten minutes sucking on the ice slowly. Just as he finished the nurse Jane had first come in with returned.  
"Hello Dean. I'm Karen and I'm going to look after you for the remainder of the day. Doctor Hall had asked that you drink these high energy drinks a few times a day after an injection to stop you vomiting."

Karen produced a plastic bottle filled with thick yellow liquid. "Banana okay?"  
Dean shrugged glancing at the needle she held.  
"Don't worry, this goes in here." Karen injected the medicine into the port Dean already had running. "Let's give it ten minutes then see how you go."  
They watched TV for the next ten minutes until Karen returned with a glass filled with the banana liquid. Dean drank the liquid slowly with Sam at his elbow. Karen returned with a silver bowl just in case and left the boys watching TV while Dean continued to drink the thick liquid. Dean's stomach decided this thick liquid was okay for the time being and he rested against the pillows. Dean motioned for Sam to make himself a coffee and he did getting back to Dean's side as a nurse came in with a tray. Dean looked away from the tray not wanting food but the tray was for Sam.

Sam was surprised when the nurse set the tray on the rolling table and placed it in front of him.  
"This is lunch for you Sam to make sure you keep your strength up."  
She left with a smile as Sam thanked her then took off the lid expecting normal hospital food but finding restaurant quality food. Dean groaned indicating he would have liked the food if he wasn't so sick.  
"I'll make it up to you when you're better." Sam smiled over the first tasty bite.  
Dean watched the TV while Sam ate but was happy his brother was eating well because they were both starting to suffer with him being sick at the moment. He was hoping it would settle down soon for both their sakes.

The afternoon passed slowly with Dean having more injections to stop him throwing up and several glasses of the banana liquid. The blood bag was soon empty and replaced with saline. Sam was given a dinner tray at five pm and by then he was hyped up on the five cups of very nice coffee he had gotten good at helping himself to with Dean's encouragement. Sam liked the comfy chair next to Dean's bed as he had never been so comfortable during a bedside vigil. Dean sat up at six pm and made to get out of bed.  
"Where are you going Dean?"  
Dean pointed to the bathroom in the corner of the room.  
"Okay, well the stand rolls so it should be okay. Just let me help."  
Sam rolled the IV stand to Dean's side where he grasped it as he sat on the side of the bed. Sam held his other side but Dean was okay to walk to the small room and shut the sliding door behind him.

Dean used the toilet then went to wash his hands when a stomach cramp suddenly hit him. The vomit was bright yellow and didn't help Dean's effort not to throw up. Despite the fact he had closed the door Sam was at his elbow as he sat back on his heels with tears streaming down his face from the strain of heaving. Sam pulled Dean's back to his chest.  
"It's okay Dean. Just rest for a minute." Sam knew Dean would be feeling a little weak from a lack of food, the flu and the cancer treatment.

To Sam's surprise Dean did lean back on him and Sam saw the tears still on his face.  
"You okay, Dean?"  
"No." Dean whispered.  
Sam raised his eyebrows in surprise. "No?"  
"I'm sick of this shit." It lacked the venom Dean was hoping for because all he could do was whisper.  
"Finally."  
"Finally?" Dean looked back at Sam, which wasn't that far since he was still leaning back against him.  
"You're pretty darn sick, Dean. I mean you're in the hospital and it takes a lot to get you into hospital even a nice one like this."  
"Okay I'm fuckin sick and feel terrible."  
"Nice to hear you admitting it but now we have to get you back to good health so we can get out of here…"  
"…and back home where I can shoot myself unless you brought a …"  
"…don't even think about it Dean. I want you alive and well as soon as we can. You're just feeling a little low at the moment."  
"Cause we're on the floor."

Sam chuffed a laugh. "Well there is that. You okay to get up?"  
Dean nodded and Sam helped him up. Dean swayed for a second once he was vertical and Sam took the opportunity to wrap him up in a hug. To his surprise Dean melted into the hug letting his body mold to Sam's like they were made to be together. Sam laid his head on the top of Dean's letting the fine hairs tickle his nose and cheek. They stood for a few minutes gaining strength from each other. Sam had a grin on his face because Dean was taking comfort in a public place. Okay the door was shut and there was no window and Dean had probably known that but it was progress all the same in Sam's book.

Sam helped Dean back to bed but it was short lived. Dean was back to vomiting everything he put down even after he was given another injection to stop it. Doctor Hall had gone home earlier in the night so Dean now had a Doctor Ethan Horn looking after him. Like Jane, Doctor Horn insisted on being called Ethan calling Sam and Dean by their first names. Sam was starting to freak out at four am when Dean passed out after straining for thirty minutes over the bowl when his stomach had no more to give. Sam cleaned Dean up and Ethan and a nurse helped him get Dean back into bed.

Doctor Horn left the room for a moment then came back with a syringe and small vial.  
"I think Dean might be having a reaction to the anti-nausea medication we are giving him."  
"Is that possible?"  
"It's rare but to still be throwing after this long, I'd say so. I'm going to try a different one and if that works Dean should be able to get some sleep."  
"That would be great," sighed Sam.  
Dean was currently awake again and holding his stomach as he dry retched into the steel bowl too weak to bother with the bathroom. Ethan administered the new medication and stayed at Dean's bedside checking his vitals and waiting to see his reaction to the new meds. After ten minutes Dean stopped trying to empty his very empty stomach and the cramping calmed down after a further five. Dean was restless in bed and decided a change of venue would be good even though he wanted some sleep after an exhausting night of excruciating stomach aerobics.

Dean sat in the chair, his legs and arms so restless, he was fidgeting every few seconds. Sam watched Dean with worry as the night had not been kind to him. He was now so pale he was starting to look translucent. Sam felt even Dean's hair had lighted up a little. He had deep bags under his eyes and his jaw stood out prominently as he was looking very gaunt in the face. Sam felt Dean now looked every bit the part of a sick cancer patient except for the full head of hair. Dean insisted Sam lay on the couch with two of his pillows and attempt some sleep. Dean put the TV on low knowing the low sound would lull Sam to sleep. Sam fought it for a good twenty minutes but all Dean had to do was rest his hand on Sam's forearm and he was out like a light. Dean fidgeted to the point of annoyance for the next half an hour really wanting some sleep but for some reason his body was keeping him awake way past his overtiredness point.

Ethan came in at quarter to six with a syringe tucked into his coat pocket.  
"I came past a minute ago and saw how restless you were. Sometimes the drugs can do that to you. Let's take a leaf out of Sam's book before you turn into a zombie."  
Ethan rolled the IV pole closer to the bed then helped Dean in and under the covers. Ethan offered Dean a glass of water making sure he drank half while he took his vitals again for the charts and made sure Dean was ready for sleep. He noticed Dean was still restless as he laid down and tried to settle.  
"Don't worry Dean, this works quickly." He pushed the medication into the cannula via the syringe and needle. "You will wake up feeling a lot more rested in a few hours. We will keep an eye on Sam for you."  
Dean frowned at Ethan.  
"I'm a big brother to so dont worry. I will see you tomorrow night, if you're still here." Ethan stated kindly.  
"Thanks doc." Dean whispered.  
"No problems, Dean."

Dean laid his head down on the pillows feeling the medication running into his veins and making his eyelids feel like they weighed a thousand pounds in less than a minute. Dean recognized the drug was very strong and would give him a good rest. The doctor patted his shoulder as he saw Dean was almost out and walked from the room. Dean looked to his brother laying with his mouth open snoring on the couch.  
"Night Sammy." Dean said softy as his eyes closed and fell to sleep.

TBC

* * *

Happy New Year everyone! Enjoy 2013!


	93. Chapter 93 Home

Disclaimers and warnings: See chapter 1

Chapter 93 Home

Sam woke at the unbelievable hour of eleven am finding the at first unfamiliar room very quiet even for a hospital. Sam looked over to find his brother was sleeping with the bed raised and had the oxygen back in place as well as a new monitor by the bed. The monitor wasn't making noise but Sam could see Dean's heartbeat on the screen as well as different readings. Sam saw electrodes snaking under Dean's T shirt as well as a clamp on his finger. Sam had his mouth open about to rise from the couch when Jane stepped into the room.  
"Just for precaution, Sam. Doctor Horn let me know what kind of night Dean had. That and his low white counts from yesterday's test are making me a little cautious."  
"How is he?" Sam croaked.  
"Been sleeping most of the morning. The vomiting has stopped and he has managed to drink four hundred mills of high energy fluid. Don't worry, he was barley awake for it. He knows about the equipment and asked for us not to disturb you."  
"How?"  
"He used the pad to communicate. That was a good idea, Sam. Anyway he should be out for at least another couple of hours so you should grab a shower and a coffee. Lunch should be here in half an hour. "  
"Okay thanks."

Jane left the room after a check of Dean's vitals while Sam gathered a change of clothes. Sam waited until Jane left the room before placing a hand on Dean's forehead himself and seeing that Dean was okay. He was still warm and not sweating as yet. He told Dean in a soft voice he would be back shortly even though he was asleep then went in for a shower in the bathroom in the corner. When he came out everything was the same so Sam put away his clothes and made a coffee.

Sam ate lunch with an eye on Dean the whole time. Dean didn't wake until one pm and then did so slowly. Dean took the room in with a glance and gave Sam a slow smile. Sam went and sat on the bed by Dean's knees.  
"How are you feeling?"  
Dean made the writing motion looking groggy and Sam handed the pad and pen over. Dean wrote slowly with a frown before handing it back.  
'Get the number of the bus?' Dean gulped around a dry throat as Sam read.  
"Two buses Dean: Cancer and the flu." Sam poured Dean a glass of water as he wrote on the pad again.  
'Don't sugar coat it, Sammy.'

Sam smiled at Dean trying to lighten the mood.  
"Sorry Dean just telling the truth. Jane said you kept some of that stuff down."  
Dean nodded.  
"Do you feel any better?"  
Dean nodded as he picked up the pad. 'Just uber tired.'  
"You know German?"  
Dean just grinned and sipped his water relishing the slivers of ice on his burning sore throat. Sam fussed over Dean for the remainder of the day not even letting him change channel on the TV.

Dean managed to get down more high energy drink between resting as he watched TV with Sam drifting off every now and again. He was still running hot and cold, pushing the blankets off frequently, only for Sam to put them back on. Dean startled awake late in the afternoon grabbing for the pad.  
'Did we miss the appointment downstairs?'  
"No Jane said not to worry about it today."  
'It's okay to miss one?'  
"One only she said." Sam smiled. "She thinks you will be okay by tomorrow."  
Dean nodded that he understood just as Sam's dinner came in with another bottle of liquid for Dean. Dean sipped the liquid slowly still having stomach cramps from the chemo. His flu symptoms were still there but more in the background than they had been.

During the afternoon Dean's headache come back and he had to throw up just the once. Despite the fact he was exhausted Dean made his way to the bathroom when he needed rather than use the pot as he had been offered. One thing on his side was that he was now sweating a lot so didn't have to go to the bathroom all that much. Dean's fever had broken and he had a better night's sleep only getting up the once to spit up a bit and use the toilet.

In the morning he was feeling better even though he was still very tired. He had to beg for a shower before Jane allowed it. It was great to wash off the sticky patches from the electrodes they had taken off during the night. Though it exhausted him he got through it on his own and slept for a solid hour afterwards. Dean woke in time for lunch and was allowed to eat some oatmeal with his high energy drink and to his joy a cup of that nice coffee Sam kept drinking. After lunch Dean dressed and went downstairs confined to a wheelchair with Sam at the controls.

Dean got through the treatment okay and was taken back upstairs where Jane did a checkup.  
"I'm fairly happy with the way you are tracking. Your levels are slowly coming back up after the transfusion and now you are on the right meds your nausea and vomiting is under control. I would be willing to allow you to go home after this bag of anti-biotic has gone through and keep you on pills for a few days to follow up. Feel like going home before the weekend?"  
Dean nodded and Sam squeezed his forearm. "Me too. How about I get our gear packed up?"

Dean nodded even though they had not got much out. Sam being Sam tidied the room up until it was as clean as when they had arrived by the time the paperwork was ready Dean was sitting back in the hateful rolling carriage. Jane gave Sam two bottles of liquid energy and a bottle of his new nausea tablets to go with his anti-biotic tablets,

Sam fussed with Dean making sure he was settled in the car okay. As they drove out of the hospital parking lot Dean slipped his sunglasses on telling Sam he still had a headache. Sam knew Dean wasn't back to the way he had been before the New York trip yet and he was determined to make Dean rest and take it easy for a few days.

Dean was busy looking out the window most of the trip. Sam didn't have the radio on for Dean's headache.  
"Feels like we were in there a week, not a couple of days." Dean croaked.  
"It always does but you should be saving your voice Dean. It still sounds terrible."  
Dean sipped from a bottle of water as they drove along nodding his head. They arrived at the apartment where Sam stayed at Dean's elbow as they went inside slowly. Dean stopped just inside the front door and breathed in deep before letting out a deep sigh.

Sam stopped just behind him and ran a hand up and down his right arm.  
"Good to be home, hey Dean?"  
"Very good." Dean croaked.  
Sam was about to put his arms around Dean and take the chance on a hug when Dean stepped forward and shuffled to the bedroom. Sam sighed knowing he couldn't take advantage of Dean when he was this sick anyway but decided the minute Dean was better he would have to make a move.

Dean went into the bedroom and slowly undressed just dropping his clothes on the floor as he went. Dressed in just boxers and T shirt he picked up and folded his clothes loosely before heading to the laundry. Sam caught him in the doorway with their bag and took the clothes instructing Dean to go to bed. Before Sam got back from the laundry Dean was asleep buried in his blankets with an arm wrapped around his pillow and a slight smile on his face.

Sam emptied the bag and did the laundry before airing the place out even though they had only been gone a couple of days. There was little else to do since the place was clean and Dean still had drugs in his system that would keep him rested and hopefully asleep for some time. Sam watched TV with his laptop on his lap surfing the net mainly looking at places to stay during the cave holiday.

Sam got up and checked on Dean a few times but he barely moved until ten pm when he came out with his hair every which way looking for some food. Sam smiled at how cute he looked and guided him to the table while he cooked some eggs and toast. Dean slapped him on the arm with a note pad when he was almost done.  
'You got eggs for you? Have you eaten tonight?'  
Sam pulled out two plates. "I had some spaghetti earlier but I thought I would join my big brother for some eggs."  
Dean nodded and wrote on the pad. 'What have you been doing?'  
"Watching TV, unpacking, not much else. Oh I did send Bobby a text telling him you're out of hospital and okay."  
Dean nodded and gave Sam the sign for thanks as he took his eggs. They went to the table and ate in companionable silence.

Dean was refused entrance to the kitchen when he wanted to help tidy up. He was given two options: back to bed or the living room. Dean chose the living room just to feel human again and be in a position that wasn't lying down. He sat in the chair wrapped in his many layers squinting a little at the brightness of the TV. Sam appeared at his elbow with his pills plus a painkiller and some high energy liquid to throw them down with. Dean patted Sam on the shoulder as he pulled away.

Sam lay down on the couch suddenly tired after the last week. Dean settled on a Criminal Minds rerun and Sam was asleep before the wheels were up on the jet to find the unsub. Dean took pity on him and fetched Sam's doona and pillow from his room during the first commercial break. There were two episodes of the same show then Dean flicked the set off knowing he should head to bed. He made sure the apartment was locked up then cleaned up in the bathroom including his now lengthy mouth cleansing routine. As Dean looked in the mirror he took in his gaunt appearance. He could understand why Sam was fussing and would try to throw him a bone. It distressed him to know he looked like a cancer patient except for the hair. Dean ran a hand though his hair knowing at had thinned a little lately but nothing like he had expected. He stumbled off to bed and fell to sleep after he took more painkillers.

TBC


	94. Chapter 94 Transition

I'm back from my week away - No internet - No computers. I'm so happy to be back you get another chapter!

* * *

Disclaimers and warnings : See chapter 1

Chapter 94 Transition

Sam woke at one am and realized he was in the living room but under his doona and his head was on his pillow.  
"Dean?"  
Sam got up and turned on the light finding he was alone in the room. He checked the doors and found they were all done up tight. He went into Dean's room and found he was asleep in bed but the lamp was still on. Sam watched Dean's thin face for a minute before switching the lamp off and went to bed himself.

Sam had thought since he had a stressful few days and the only sleep he had was on a hospital couch he would sleep for days but he had another restless one. Instead of getting up and disturbing Dean he stayed in bed and read until he fell asleep. Then woke and repeated.

Dean himself was also having a rough one but put it down to his body starting to feel better and maybe being sick of bed. He went to the dining room and surfed the net with bleary eyes. At three am he decided a bath might work as his joints still felt a bit sore. He took a book and used his bath salts refilling with hot water twice before getting out slowly with puny fingers and toes. Dean dressed in warm clothes and made coffee sitting on a dining room chair inside the back door looking out at the sunrise. He would have liked to sit outside on the porch but he knew Sam would have attempted to kick his ass and the way he felt at the moment he might just be able to do it.

Sam came out just as the sun had risen and looked like he had a rough night as well. Dean went to get up to get Sam some coffee but Sam pushed Dean back down to his seat with an arm around his shoulder.  
"Mmm, you smell great Dean. You had a bath?" Sam leaned forward slightly to sniff at Dean's hair stopping himself rubbing his nose through Dean's hair by putting a hand on each shoulder and squeezing his hands, massaging his shoulders.  
Dean nodded knowing while his throat was getting better it still wasn't good enough to talk just yet.  
"You look really clean as well. If it wasn't for your seven day growth you would look scrubbed within an inch of your life." Sam rubbed his fingers over Dean's cheek before kneading his hands over Dean's shoulder causing Dean to turn a raised eyebrow to Sam and his weird sense of humor.  
"What? I'm allowed to do this. Fully trained." Sam challenged as he rubbed Dean's shoulders aware Dean hadn't thrown him off despite the fact he had just sniffed Dean's hair and told him he smelled great.

Dean had noticed however and was now wondering where Sam was heading with how close he was getting. He could guess of course and it would probably be a good idea to try to work out what he wanted as he felt Sam was close to telling him something. Dean thinking about a relationship with Sam? Maybe he was still sick.

Just as Dean was thinking he was going to turn into a puddle of goo Sam gave him one last pat and moved to the kitchen for coffee.  
"You should go back to bed. You might look clean but you look really tired."  
Dean lifted a hand to his lips then tucked under his right armpit before joining his two pointer fingers together at his chest then lowering them to his navel.  
"Breakfast first? It's a good thing I remember some of those signs. What do you want to eat?"  
Dean used two fingers on each hand to make a wavy strip then hit his closed left hand with his right forefinger.  
"Ah, I think that's bacon and eggs. You sure you're okay with that?"  
Dean let his two half closed hands fall from the bottom of his chest to his navel. 'Starving.'

Sam went to the kitchen.  
"That sounds promising. So breakfast then back to bed?"  
Dean shrugged moving to the breakfast bar to watch Sam cook in case he needed him. Sam had the food cooked in no time and ate his next to Dean at the breakfast bar. Dean ate slowly feeling Sam's eyes on him. Sam tidied up with a death stare at Dean when he tried to help. Dean was tired enough to go back to bed but noticed Sam moving slowly and rubbing his eyes a lot. Dean went into the living room and flicked on the TV knowing Sam would follow him in. Dean took the chair and Sam lay on the sofa. As Dean had predicted Sam had fallen asleep as soon as he had placed a hand on his shoulder.

Dean tossed the throw rug over Sam and went off to bed himself knowing they were going to have to address this ridiculous situation of not being able to sleep apart very soon. Dean thought Sam should just move in with him since he had the biggest bed but he wasn't sure how Sam would take it since he went to all the effort of setting up a place with two bedrooms. Maybe they could use Sam's room as a guest room for Bobby or even a gym. Dean was feeling less like going out but knew would still need some form of exercise.

Dean had a restless sleep wakening a couple of hours later feeling worse than when he went to bed. Sam was still asleep on the sofa and Dean guessed it was because he had left the TV on. Dean took his next round of tablets and had a coffee while he made a light lunch of cheese and bacon omelets. Dean took a plate into Sam with a cup of coffee and found Sam was watching TV with half open eyes. He sat up quickly and frowned at Dean cooking lunch without him noticing.  
"How are you feeling?"

Dean came back with a note pad and his lunch. '_A bit better. I think the meds are working pretty good now. Could use some sleep but_.'  
Sam nodded, he knew how that felt.  
"I vote we go back to bed as soon as we've eaten. I know it's the middle of the day and all but I feel like I could sleep the clock around."  
Dean nodded his agreement as he was almost asleep in his eggs. Sam put the dishes in the dishwasher and made sure Dean was in bed before heading to his own room. Unfortunately there was more of the same sleep dysfunction for the next couple of hours.

Without knowing they were doing it both Winchesters were lying in bed reading books. Sam got up with his book in hand to grab a drink. On the way he looked in on Dean who was curled up in bed reading his own book. Sam noted the vaporizer was steaming away in the corner. Dean didn't look up until Sam was next to the bed though Sam felt Dean knew he was there all along. Dean lifted his head and his book to show Sam what he was doing. Sam lifted his book and to Sam's surprise Dean patted the empty left side of the bed. Sam nodded and went to the left side of the bed.

TBC 

* * *

Oh so close- What a tease I know! More soon.


	95. Chapter 95 Visitor

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 95 Visitor

Dean went to give Sam a pillow from the large stack of pillows behind him.  
"I'm right Dean, I'll use the headboard."  
Sam did just that leaning up against the wood making sure to give Dean plenty of room.  
"Thanks Dean."  
Dean patted Sam on the leg startling the younger hunter. It didn't take long before Sam was asleep with his chin on his chest. Dean was tempted to pull Sam down to the bed so he could sleep properly but it might have woken him so Dean let him be. Dean was almost asleep an hour later when Sam's phone in his pocket rang startling them both.

Sam answered the call after seeing Jane's number on the screen.  
"Hello."  
"Hello Sam . It's Jane Hall. I just wanted to find out how Dean was doing."  
"He's getting better. He had some food today and has been drinking the liquid stuff you gave him."  
"I'm glad to hear that. Let me know if anything changes and remember bed rest for at least the next few days."  
"No problems."  
"See you on Monday. Bye Sam."  
"Bye Jane. Thanks for the call."

Dean raised an eyebrow when Sam hung up.  
"Jane just wanted to know how you are."  
Dean nodded and was about to write on the pad when Sam's phone rang a second time.  
"Who knew we were so popular? It's Bobby, I'll put it on speaker. Hey Bobby, I have you on speaker."  
"Hey boys. How you feelin, Dean?"  
"He's lost his voice Bobby but other than that he's getting better."  
"That's good to hear. You boys okay with me dropping in overnight?"  
"Sure, where are you?"  
"About two hours away."  
"No problems. You will be here just in time for dinner. I could throw a couple of steaks on."  
"Don't go to any trouble, Sam."  
"It's no problem, Bobby.  
"Okay I'll see you soon."

Sam turned to Dean once he had hung up. "We have enough meat but what about salad ingredients?"  
'Need some mayonnaise and tomatoes. We could use some bread and eggs if you're going out.' Dean wrote.  
"Anything else?" Sam was already up getting ready to go out.  
Dean wrote a complete shopping list which included milk and beer.  
"Will you be okay while I'm out?"  
Dean held up his phone then slipped in his shirt pocket.  
"Just text if you need me. I will try to be quick."  
Dean signed for Sam to take his time but he was already flying around the house looking for his stuff. It made Dean smile that only a few minutes ago Sam had been out for the count.

Dean got up slowly once Sam had left and went to the kitchen. He took two big steaks and a smaller one out of the freezer and put them in the microwave to defrost. Next he chopped up all the salad ingredients including potato salad and coleslaw. He got them to the stage where they just needed mayonnaise mixed in and the garden salad just needed tomatoes. He worked slowly and carefully knowing Sam would kill him if he cut himself and not having that much energy anyway. Even though he had worked slowly he had the salads in bowls with cling wrap waiting in the fridge and the area cleaned up well before Sam got back.

Sam had overspent as he tended to when he was overtired and felt a bit rushed for time. But at least they would have too much stuff and not need to go out to much while Dean recovered. When he came into the kitchen with four big bags of groceries there was steak on a plate on the counter under cling wrap. It looked thawed out and ready to cook which surprised Sam since he knew he had forgotten to get it out. Sam went and found Dean sitting up in bed looking innocent.  
"Did you get the steaks out?"  
Dean nodded.  
"How did you thaw them out so quick?"

Instead of writing or trying to sign Dean got up and pointed to the microwave.  
"What setting?"  
Dean pointed to the defrost button.  
"Oh, I didn't know it could do that. Thanks Dean."  
Dean gave Sam a thumbs up then went around to the stools on the other side of the bar to watch Sam unpack knowing he wouldn't let him help.  
"Hey Dean, did you do this?" Sam held a bowl from the fridge toward Dean.  
Dean shrugged.  
"Stop doing so much. I'm sure Bobby and I could have fumbled something together."  
Dean shrugged again trying to tell Sam it was no big deal.  
"Rest Dean. I want you better."  
Dean sighed but nodded.

By the time Bobby arrived Sam had the salads sorted out with Dean's help and everything ready to go. They even had the barbeque ready to light. It wasn't a very sunny day but at least there was no rain. Bobby wrapped Dean up in a hug as soon as he found him in the living room and admonished him on his lost weight.  
"Dean! What the hell did I tell you? Look after yourself. It's lucky you have Sam here or you would look like a frigen match stick. Now rest on the couch and let me and Sam do the work."

Dean tried to protest but one ugly stare from Bobby had him sitting on the couch and almost cringing in the corner. Bobby went with Sam into the kitchen and Sam couldn't miss the paleness and fright on Bobby's face.  
"How much weight has he lost, Sam?"  
"All together? Over forty pounds."  
"I'll warrant over ten in the last week."  
Sam could only nod in agreement.  
"What can we do?"  
"They have him on a high energy drink we can only get from the pharmacy."  
"Let's have a look."

Bobby looked at the drink seriously and asked Sam a few questions before seeming ready to move onto the dinner subject. Bobby and Sam went outside to cook the food leaving Dean to snooze in front of the TV. Dean ate some steak cut into very small pieces trying hard because Sam and Bobby were keeping a close eye on him. The salads were as nice as they had been a few days before but Dean's throat hurt even with the small cut up vegetables and soft potato.

Bobby didn't give Sam or Dean to much of a hard time about Dean's weight because it was bound to happen; he was just concerned about Dean's flu making things harder for them. He could see even Sam was looking thinner and very tired.  
"Thanks for the info on that siren Dean. Saved my ass and the guy I was helpin'."  
Dean gave Bobby a thumbs up as he chewed his steak into a million pieces before attempting to swallow.  
"Who were you helpin?" Sam asked.  
"Young fella named Garth. His hearts in the right place but he needs to learn a lot. Any rate I need to be back on the road early tomorrow morning cause I need to be home in the morning for another case."  
"You need any help?" Sam asked.  
"Nah, this is an easy one just need to be home to handle it."

They had eaten in the living room and Dean made sure that Sam and Bobby had a beer each while he stuck with water for his throats sake. They watched a movie but Dean fell asleep halfway through. Sam helped him off to bed surprised he had lasted as long as he had seeing how he was still had his flu and was visibly tired. Sam and Bobby sat up and watched the rest of the movie together then looked at the photos from New York. Bobby agreed Dean certainly had an artistic side but he also noticed Dean had taken quite a few photos of Sam. Bobby took pity on Sam who was yawning widely reminding him he would be up early in the morning. Bobby didn't need to say anything to Sam about if they were any closer because he could see they were but Sam was not pushing things because Dean was sick. Bobby had to agree with that.

TBC


	96. Chapter 96 Sleep

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 96 Sleep

As promised Bobby was up early and both boys were already up having had rough nights again. They both went back to bed after packing up the couch and clearing away the breakfast dishes. Sam was soon up again trying the couch, back to his own bed, the couch, surfing the net and the chair in the lounge. Sam made sandwiches for lunch and they ate watching TV. Sam made Dean go back to bed after lunch knowing he hadn't had much sleep even though he had stayed in bed.

Sam wore a track between the living room and his bedroom being tired and struggling to keep his eyes open in the living room and awake and restless in his bed. Sam knew he needed sleep badly as he was really struggling to make sure Dean was taking his meds and food supplements.

Dean looked up from where he was leaning against his pillows reading and saw Sam dragging his pillow along as he trailed off to the living room again. Dean was really starting to worry about his brother. He was as slap happy and restless as he had been in the hospital and he was very concerned for his health. Dean sighed knowing it would be up to him to address the problem. Dean frowned as he heard Sam's bare feet coming back down the hall. Dean waited until Sam was level with his doorway before speaking for the first time in days.  
"Sammy?"  
Sam poked his head in the doorway. "You okay Dean?  
"You got your pillow?" Dean croaked.  
"Your voice sounds better." Sam mumbled rubbing his eyes.  
"Come in here."

Sam came over to the bed and frowned when Dean took his pillow off him. Dean tossed one of his own pillows on the floor and placed Sam's next to him in the now empty space. Dean patted the bed under the pillow.  
"Come round here and lay down."  
Sam was so happy to be hearing Dean speak after so long that he didn't think about what Dean was getting him to do as he went around to the other side of the bed and slid in. Dean pulled the bedding up over Sam as he blinked back at him.  
"What's going on, Dean?"

Dean took a deep breath and threaded his left arm between the bed and Sam's neck pulling Sam towards him slightly.  
"Get some sleep, Sammy."  
Sam looked up at Dean with wide eyes. "You sure?"  
"Yeah Sammy." Dean pulled Sam's head to his chest and wrapped his left arm around him as he turned to get comfortable, his head landing softly on Dean's chest. Dean was reminded for a moment that he used to do this with Sam when he was a kid and found it hard to sleep. "Get some sleep, buddy."  
"Thanks Dean." Sam was already closing his eyes as he fell asleep.

Dean woke up hours later with a warm chest and an urgent need to go to the bathroom. Since it was now dark it took him a few moments to work out it was Sam snoring softly on his chest. Dean extracted himself out from under Sam by placing Sam's pillow under his head as he slipped out. Dean glanced at his alarm clock to see it was four am. Dean scratched his head on his way to the bathroom as he worked out they had slept for about fourteen hours. No wonder he needed the bathroom. He grinned to himself as he thought back to falling to sleep just moments after Sam settled to sleep on his chest. Once he had finished and washed up Dean stretched his back getting some fantastic cracks after sleeping on his back for so long. He normally slept on his side or his stomach so laying so still had come at a price. Maybe Sam could give him a rub when he woke. It had been hours since they ate so Dean rustled up some bacon and egg toasted sandwiches. His throat was feeling much better and for the first time could feel his flu symptoms had backed off. All in all he was feeling the best he had since before New York.

While he cooked Dean drank some food supplement knowing he needed to after such a long sleep. Just as he plated the food up Sam came out with his hair everywhere rubbing his eyes.  
"Is it really four in the morning?"  
"Yeah. Want some tea?"  
"Tea?"  
"The drink tea, yeah."  
Sam frowned. "Okay."  
"How do you have it?"  
"No idea. How are you having yours?" Sam asked.  
"Same as coffee, black."  
"White and one then I guess. Why tea? I didn't even know we had any."  
"Bought a small box of teabags when we did that first shop, just in case. One of the leaflets said to change from coffee to tea cause coffee can be hard on the stomach."  
"Oh, okay."

Dean slid a cup to Sam and a plate of food.  
"Why tea tonight?"  
"Figured we would want more sleep and coffee might keep us awake."  
"We just slept for …fourteen hours Dean."  
"Still tired?"  
"No." Sam said around a yawn.  
"Well eat up princess cause we need at least another twelve to feel human again."  
"I guess. These are good."  
Dean smiled as Sam shoved food into his mouth. Dean sat and ate himself not enjoying the tea as much as he would coffee but knowing it might help them sleep. Sam on the other hand finished his quickly.  
"I'll clean up since you did the food."  
"Okay."  
"It's good to hear you talking again." Sam grinned as he scooped up Dean's plates.

Dean went off to the bathroom to start his mouth cleaning routine happy to see it was looking better as well as feeling better. By the time he was done Sam was walking past him to his bedroom. Dean grabbed Sam by the arm before he got too far.  
"This way, Sammy."  
"I'm going back to bed, Dean."  
"This is where you sleep from now on." Dean had led Sam into his room which still had the covers thrown back from their last sleep.  
Sam stopped between the bed and the door. "Are you sure?"  
"You already asked that. We sleep better together so we should just do it. It makes sense and you're starting to look worse than me so it benefits us both."

Sam sighed wanting what Dean was offering but was unsure if it would hinder him starting something with Dean. Then again he was surprised Dean was agreeing to it so easily. In the end the need for sleep won out.  
"Okay."  
Sam's pillow was still there so he slipped in and pulled the covers up over the both of them as Dean lay down. They both lay on their backs for a few minutes then Sam made a move like he wanted to lay his head on Dean's chest again. Dean rolled to Sam and let him lay his head on his left bicep instead. Sam looked up at Dean with his brows raised.  
"Don't like laying on my back much." Dean murmured. "You owe me a back rub from last time."  
"No problem. Dean, can I ask you something?"  
"You just did."  
"Very funny. Bobby said you saved his ass with that siren thing. How did you know?"  
"I took the standard stuff in with me the first time. She got me so good I was confined to a motel room for almost a month. I nearly climbed the walls but while I was waiting I worked out a way to load a machine gun type thing with lots of different things till I got the right one."  
"A month. That must have been bad. What did dad say?"  
"He never knew."  
"Oh. So you were on your own for that hunt?"  
"Yeah it wasn't long after you left, one of my first solo hunts."

Sam frowned at hearing about another dangerous thing Dean had done that he hadn't known about. "A tuning fork though that's nowhere near standard."  
"True but if you look back through the history of the siren they did sing a bit. It was really just a guess."  
"I doubt it was a guess. It sounds like good solid research to me. " Sam mumbled almost asleep with Dean's warm breath on his forehead and his warm skin on one side of his face.  
"Off to sleep, Sammy."  
"Thanks…Deannn."

Sam woke up some hours later with his face close to Dean's. Luckily Dean was still asleep and Sam drew back a bit. He watched his brother sleep for a while in awe of how quickly things had changed. He looked at the clock to find another ten hours had gone by and it was now two in the afternoon. They really were making up for lost time. Sam felt lucky Dean had saved the day with inviting him to sleep in his bed. He hoped Dean wouldn't change his mind when he woke up.

Sam decided they both needed to eat and got up and cooked steaks on the grill with a simple garden salad and chopped up potatoes he cooked on the grill for something different. He had partially cooked them in the microwave so they came up alright. He went to get Dean up to eat but found the bed empty. He went into the bathroom and found Dean in the act of getting dressed. Luckily he had his jeans on because Sam had assumed he was washing up at the sink and hadn't bothered to announce himself.  
"Sorry Dean. You just had a shower?"  
"Yeah. What's so important you had to come flying in here without knocking?" Dean's tone was light but Sam could hear concern as well.  
"Nothing. I didn't hear the water and thought you were just brushing your teeth."  
"That's okay. I guess I do brush my teeth a lot so you're forgiven: this time. What's going on?"  
"I've got food ready, if you're hungry."  
"Am I ? Hell yes. We slept another ten hours. The way we are going we are going to be well rested by the weekend. You know we have an appointment at four?"  
"Yeah that gives us an hour to eat and get ready. Should be no problem, right?"  
"Okay."

Dean ate better than he had for the last few days making Sam visibly happy. Dean liked the fact Sam's raccoon eyes had disappeared and he looked back to normal.  
"This is good, Sammy."  
"Yeah great idea to buy it. I never thought it was so easy to cook up a nice steak. I'm gonna go get dressed. Keep eating and _don't_ clean up."  
Dean ate his fill then stacked the dishes. Since he was sitting at the breakfast bar a short push had them siting ready for the dishwasher. Dean went and washed up himself before wandering back to the kitchen and slipping the dishes in the dishwasher with a soft smile**.  
**

TBC

* * *

Yeah the guys have finally fixed the sleep issue! Only one issue left to fix.


	97. Chapter 97 Porn

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 97 Porn

By the time Sam was ready Dean was sitting on the couch waiting. He was admonished for doing the dishes but was forgiven when Dean told Sam he looked better after his shower and shave. Sam had over three day's growth before he had shaved and Dean thought his brother looked much nicer without the facial hair. Dean frowned wondering just when he had developed that opinion. Sam grinned as he followed Dean to the car thinking that Dean was gradually showing serious interest and not covering up with a joke.

As Jane had promised she meet them in the waiting room and took Dean back to the nearby exam room and gave him a quick examination agreeing that Dean was indeed getting better but stressed the importance of continuing with the food supplements and regular meals.

After his treatment they went home and picked a movie to watch. Dean changed into sweats while Sam set the movie up and Dean made coffee and popcorn while Sam changed into sweats. They met back in the living room where Sam ensured Dean had his meds and taken some food supplement before they started the movie.

Since they had slept so much recently they had no problem staying up for a second movie. Sam dragged his feet getting ready for bed after they had tidied up, not knowing whether Dean would withdraw his offer of sleeping together now that they had plenty of sleep. He was lingering in the second bathroom when Dean came in and cleared his throat.  
"You comin to bed or sleepin in here?"  
Sam smiled then followed Dean to his room. Dean slipped into bed whist leaving the blanket back so Sam could slip in.  
"You're still okay to sleep in here aren't you?" Dean saw Sam's hesitation.  
"Yeah, I just thought you might have changed your mind."  
"We've talked about it and you were cool with it, I'm cool with it, so don't worry about it. We need the sleep."  
"Thanks Dean."  
"No problem." Dean handed Sam the book he had been reading and grabbed his own.

Dean expected to take some time to fall to sleep since they had slept so much lately but to his surprise he fell to sleep after only a few minutes and woke at one in the morning to find the lamp still on. Dean grinned at Sam's snores and switched off the lamp.

Sam woke the next morning feeling warm and comfortable. He breathed in through his nose knowing that warm protective scent anywhere. He rubbed his nose on instinct liking the warm feeling of a cotton T shirt over warm, hard flesh. Sam opened his eyes and found he was rubbing Dean's side just below his armpit. Sam grinned since Dean was facing him and was clearly sleeping deeply. Sam moved his legs restlessly bumping into Dean's softly. Then something hard bumped into Dean's thigh giving him a jolt of pleasure. He was as hard as a rock and needed release very quickly. ' _At least it shouldn't take long' _he thought as he made a bee line for his bathroom.

Once locked in the small room he pulled his dick out and used a small amount of lube from his cabinet to get the friction he needed. Five minutes of tugging had the feeling backing off but still in desperate need for release. Sam put the lube away and yanked his boxers and sweats back up with frustration. He would just have to wait for it to go away on its own. He decided to go back to bed since the morning was cold and the bed warm and inviting. He slid in and picked up his book from the floor intending on reading a few pages.

Dean was still asleep but moved closer to him when he lay down. With Dean's breath on his face and his lips so close to his ear Sam wasn't surprised his dick gave a jolt of pleasure. Sam put his hand in his pants and was surprised when less than a dozen strokes gave him the pleasure he had been seeking. Sam wiped his hand on his boxers and made a mental note to wash them later. Sam smiled as he resumed reading, happy that Dean hadn't even stirred. Dean woke a half hour later pulling away from Sam and stretching before he was fully awake. Dean lay on his back blinking up at the sunlight shining through the crack in the curtains.  
"Morning, Sammy. Sleep okay?"  
"Very good, thanks."  
"Much better, hey? Except for our two monster sleeps I think that was the best one since we've been here."  
"I'd have to agree with that."

Dean sat up with his hair sticking up every which way making Sam smile.  
"You hungry?" Dean asked as he slipped out of bed. Sam sat up straighter in the bed. "I am. You sound better."  
"Feel better to. I'll cook you just relax, you've been looking after me too long."  
"Okay, but don't forget your meds."  
"I won't." Dean stopped at the end of the bed and turned back to Sam with his nostrils flared.  
"You okay, Dean?"  
"Ye…ah."  
Sam saw Dean take a small sniff and squint his eyes in thought before moving off with a small amused grunt. Sam moved his head back quickly, blinking hard as he realized Dean had been smelling something in the room. Sam choked a short laugh realizing Dean had been smelling him, well what was pretty well dry in his pants. Dean always did have a nose like a blood hound. Sam snuck off to change his pants and have a quick wash up, depositing his dirty things in the wash before Dean brought breakfast into him. Dean looked at him a little funny as he handed Sam a plate but otherwise never mentioned the fact Sam had changed his pants.

They sat in bed and ate their breakfast slowly which was a small but delicious fare of bacon, eggs, toast, waffles and coffee. Sam watched Dean clean up his plate with more gusto he had showed for some time.  
"Your throat feel better, Dean?"  
"Much."  
"Good, make sure you keep the pills up."  
"That's the second time this morning but no problem, I don't want to go there again."  
"What do you have planned for the day?"  
"Thought I might unpack that new laptop with instant imagine software and the camera I won and see what they are like. Doesn't mean I'm going to put the one you gave me away. I'll just use two."  
"Like a real photographer."  
"Very funny, Sammy. What are you planning?"  
Sam shrugged his shoulders. "Hadn't thought about it."  
"Well now you should. Finished with that?" Dean indicated the plate on his lap.  
"Yeah, thanks."

Dean slid from the bed and walked to the door. "You should get up and go for a run, clear your head."  
Sam frowned not wanting to be apart from Dean just yet.  
"You've put up with me being pretty sick for a week, if anyone deserves some free time it's you. I'm not ready to join you yet but you should go enjoy yourself."  
"It's not some great hardship to be with you, Dean. I actually enjoy it believe it or not. I don't mind staying with you."  
"You should get out and do something for yourself, Sam. Get out and kick up your heels."  
"You trying to get rid of me?"  
"Defiantly not but you should take the chance while you have it. I'm okay at the moment but I may not be later."  
"Do you feel like you might be getting sick again?" Sam asked with a concerned frown.  
"No. I feel the best I have in a while so you should take the opportunity. I have another chemo coming up on Sunday so you know...go have some fun."  
"Running is your idea of fun?"  
"At the moment I would jump at it."

Sam nodded seeing it from Dean's point of view. Dean wasn't trying to get rid of him but giving him the chance to prepare himself for the next few weeks.  
"Okay, but I'll run in the park so I'm close by and keep my phone on me."  
Dean nodded and took the dishes to the kitchen and cleaned up the room. By the time he was finished Sam was dressed in running gear and letting him know he was going. Dean opened the door for him and letting him out with a pat on the back assuring him he would be okay.

Dean unpacked his new laptop and camera with the TV playing softly in the background. As he waited for the computer to boot up for the first time he read the instruction manual which had plenty of helpful hints including how to transfer the photos from Sam's laptop to his so he could use the software on them. The next forty minutes flew by while he followed the instructions to set up folders for his photos and transferred a copy of the photos from Sam's laptop after setting up a network with Sam's laptop. Before he logged off Sam's computer he ordered some prints of the New York trip on Sam's account with Wal-mart. Dean was quite pleased with himself when Sam came back with a light sweat covering his face. Sam went off for a shower so Dean kept working with the computer, opening the new software and using it on a few photos to see how it worked. After a while Dean got the camera out and played around with it. It was the same brand and type as his other camera, just a smaller number which meant a better quality of image. Dean thought it would be great on macro stuff. Dean went to the back deck and took a photo of the mountains in the distance just so he could work out how to load the photos up to the new software. The new software had the advantage of placing the images in the folder he picked under the shoot date.

When Sam emerged from his shower dressed in jeans and shirts, Dean was playing around with the image with the imaging software. There were a large amount of adjustments he could make with the pallet tool open including increasing the sharpness.  
"How are you going with that stuff?" Sam asked sitting down at the table with the note pad.  
"Not bad. I've transferred the photos from your computer to this one. I left a copy on yours but you can delete them if you want.  
"I'll keep them if you don't mind. How did you transfer them?"  
"Set up a network between the two."

Sam's eyebrows raised in surprise.  
"I do know how to do some things, Sam," said Dean, "Okay there were instructions on how to do it but I would have figured it out."  
"I'm sure you would have or you could have asked for help. Anyway, I thought we could try a pizza for dinner tonight on the barbeque. Any idea what we will need?"  
Dean drew the pad to him writing down what they would need while Sam had a look at his new computer.

By the time Dean had gone to the cupboard and written what they would need for lunch and dinner Sam had finished checking out the PC and was setting up an email account for Dean.  
"You guys want some time alone?" Dean asked.  
He smiled and shook his head when Sam didn't answer. "Earth to Sam, come in Sam."  
"Wha…t?"  
"You need some time alone with the computer?"  
"Very funny. Just setting up email for you."  
Dean frowned. "What the hell do I need that for? Only person I talk to is you."  
Sam grinned before replying. "Bobby?"  
"Does he do email?"  
"He has six accounts, all untraceable."  
"Oh well, okay then."

Sam showed Dean how to access his mail then took the list from him.  
"This all?"  
Dean nodded.  
"Why is there mince on here?"  
"Burgers for lunch if you're keen."  
Sam nodded. "That sounds good. You need anything else while I'm out."  
"I'll come with you." Dean rose but Sam put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Not this time Dean. You need to stay put for another day or so. Just visits to the hospital only. We don't need you catching another cold."

Dean wanted to argue the point but he could see the concern in Sam's eyes and remembered how freaked out he had been when he was sick. He did have the trip away this weekend to finish planning and a better time may not come up.  
"Okay, but I have some photos to pick up from Wal-mart."  
"I can do that."  
"That's good cause' its under your account."  
Sam shook his head at the tenacity of Dean working out his password, or maybe he was a little too predictable.  
"Alright then."  
"One other thing. Do you know what a sandwich toaster is? The one where you put bread, then filling, then bread, then pull the top down until the light comes on."  
"Yeah a sandwich press. They sometimes had them in motels but they rarely worked."  
"That's the one. Could you pick one up? Just a two sandwich job, nothing fancy with a million knobs."

Sam frowned. "What do we need one of those for?"  
"I know we have a grill but a real toasted sandwich maker is better. You can shove more fillings in them."  
"If it's got anything with you cooking more food I'll get whatever you want." Sam smiled thinking about all the wonderful food Dean had cooked so far.  
"You liked em' when you were little so you should now."  
"I did?"  
"Yeah, you were about six when you couldn't get enough of them."  
"I'll have to take your word for it since I can't remember it. No overdoing it while I'm away."  
"No probs. The place is clean so that leaves me and Busty Asian beauties to catch up." Dean joked.  
"Just do it on yours." Sam stated firmly.

TBC**  
**


	98. Chapter 98 Rhythm

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 98 Rhythm

Sam went to the store with the list in Dean's neat script rubbing his thumb over it as if noticing it for the first time. On the drive out he had thought about what had transpired that morning. He was a little worried he was now sleeping with someone he wanted to be with and that person was getting him off in the morning without him knowing. Sam was worried he was going to find it hard to sleep in the bed right there where he wanted Dean but at the same time needing him so he could sleep at night.

Sam was surprised how many photos Dean had printed. He had assumed he would be picking up a small pack but Dean had quite a few done. Sam took the shopping home finding Dean bent over his computer. At first his heart sunk at the thought Dean really was watching porn but a glance at the screen told him he was booking something. Sam remembered Dean was in charge of the weekends activity's and wondered how he was getting on at short notice. With him being sick Sam didn't think he had much time to sort the details out.  
"Hey, Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"If it's too late book…"  
"It's all organized, Sammy. Don't stress."  
"Well don't you book anything to stressful, you still need some rest. I know you're getting over your flu but you are still sick."  
"I know. It's very low key, two days of rest and relaxation."  
"I'll be the judge of that."  
"No problem," challenged Dean.

Sam unpacked the food, handing Dean the packet of photos, when he went to help unpack. Dean flicked through them then helped Sam finish up, leaving out ingredients for burgers. Dean handed Sam the photos to look though while he started on the burgers after checking out the sandwich maker and putting it away. Sam sat at the breakfast bar looking at the photos slowly while Dean chopped ingredients and watched Sam out the corner of his eye.

By the time Sam looked up from the last photo Dean had the patties made and stacked neatly on a plate and coffee at his elbow.  
"You okay to cook the meat?"  
"Ah, yeah. You'll have to show me how you did that."  
"Monkey simple, Sammy. You want salad on your burger?"  
"Yeah, thanks."

Sam took the meat outside and started the barbeque. He turned to the door and found Dean standing there with the barbeque tools and his forgotten coffee. Dean went back in for a minute and returned with a spray can of cooking oil.  
"Those burgers will need extra oil, stop them sticking to the plate."  
"Thanks Dean."  
Dean went inside and cut up some tomatoes, onion and lettuce to go with the burgers. He cut the buns in half and buttered them taking them all out to Sam on a tray.  
"You okay with the assembly on these?"  
"Ah yeah, thanks."

Dean disappeared inside to set the table and get drinks. He came back outside to give Sam a hand with the assembly as he had made two and was scratching his head over two plain patties on open buns. Dean stepped up and closed the buns and put them on a plate.  
"You should have some salad, Dean."  
"Damn, almost got away with that." Dean placed a thin sliver of lettuce, tomato and double the amount of onions on his burger before hitting it with a dob of ketchup.  
"That's just a pass, Dean. You need to eat more fruit and vegetables."  
"I do these days."  
"I guess but still, the more food we can get into you while you are not throwing up, the better." They took the burgers inside to eat as it was a bit cool outside. Sam made noises about the food liking the taste of the meat patties mixed with the salad. Dean had put onion, shallot and carrot in the pattie while Sam had been looking at the photos and something else he couldn't work out.  
"What seasoning did you put in this Dean?"  
"Ah…salt, pepper, garlic and celery salt."  
"Celery salt?"  
"Yeah. Got it off the internet for the coleslaw and thought it might be okay in this."  
"Good decision. You're a really good cook, Dean. Makes me wonder what you would have been like if we didn't hunt."  
Dean frowned but didn't say anything.

They packed up after lunch then watched a movie until it was time to go to Dean's radiotherapy appointment. When they got back Dean helped Sam make a pizza base from scratch freezing the left over dough for next time. Dean chopped up the topping ingredients and watched as Sam put the toppings on. They placed it in the preheated oven and sat wrapped up in thick coats with a beer each keeping an eye on it.

When it was almost cooked Dean went inside, made coffees and popped in a Blu-Ray movie. Dean did well munching away on the tasty pizza but he was still recovering from his illness so went to bed as soon as the movie finished. Sam didn't seem tired so Dean tried to persuade him to stay up and do his own thing.  
"Just come to bed when you're ready Sam. It doesn't have to be straight away. I'm a little tired from being sick."  
"Okay. I need to start organizing the next trip away, so I might look at that."  
"Don't make yourself to tired. Goodnight." Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder on the way past with a small amused smile on his face.

Sam started up his computer surprised to find an email in his inbox. Sam grinned when he saw it was from Dean.  
_'Hi Sam. Think I've got this figured out. Dean.'  
_Sam sent a quick email back to encourage Dean that he had done well. He looked at places to stay near the caves but didn't book anything. He bookmarked two places he thought might suit then looked around for other things to do. He went to bed ninety minutes after Dean to find Dean had turned down his side of the bed back letting him know he was welcome. Dean was laying the other way so Sam slipped in and turned towards Dean with the blankets pulled up around his neck. The warmth of Dean's broad back and his rhythmic breathing soon had him out like a light.

Sam woke the next morning with a hard on so tight it was actually hurting. He was hard up against Dean's back with his head on Dean's shoulder blade like it was a pillow and his arm over Dean's midriff. He pulled his arm back slowly and rolled carefully away from Dean facing the window. He could hear Dean's breath was still regular in sleep so knowing he would never make the bathroom reached down and pulled his hard-on out. He really didn't want to do this in the bed with Dean a couple of feet away but he needed to do something fast. It had worked the morning before so he was confident he could get away with it. Sam spent the next several minutes stroking himself hard and fast to get it out the way but it wasn't forthcoming. He couldn't even get any pre-come to ease the tug of skin he was getting. The way he was going he was going to get friction burn before he got relief. He bit back a groan of frustration at feeling how sore, tight and full he was feeling.

Movement next to him made his hand still as he froze in position, hoping like hell Dean couldn't see what he was up to in the dawn light through the heavy curtains. Instead of rolling out of the bed as Sam expected, Dean rolled closer to his back and slipped his left arm under Sam's left shoulder and curled it over Sam's chest and let his hand sit on Sam's right shoulder. Sam felt Dean's chest against his back as Dean tipped them back slightly so Sam was almost looking up at the ceiling, some of his weight being taken up by Dean. The breath on the back of his neck told him Dean was also looking up to the ceiling, his eyes off what Sam had been doing. Sam realized to his horror his hand was still holding his dick.

He was about to tuck himself back in when Dean's right hand came up to his right shoulder blade and rubbed over it smoothly.  
"Easy Sammy, slow the pace down a little. Up and down, little brother."  
Dean's hand slid up and down his shoulder smoothly and slowly down his shoulder. After a few moments hesitation Sam's hand moved back down his shaft and back up again following Dean's pace on his shoulder.

Sam was momentarily stunned his hand would betray him so quickly but as soon as he started the third stroke the soreness and pressure eased away and the pre-come flowed as the pleasure burst through. Dean's hand on his back was twisting a little at the top of his stroke and that's exactly what his hand did making him moan at the feeling of his orgasm getting so close.

Sam's hand started to move faster but Dean murmured in his ear to slow down again and he did as he was told gasping at how good it felt. Sam scrunched his eyes shut as his left hand went to Dean's forearm across his chest and held on tight. The feeling of Dean's hard muscled arm under his fingers was getting him so close he felt like he was dancing on the edge. Sam moved his head to the right and nuzzled his jaw on Dean's left hand. Dean turned his hand to cup Sam's jaw as he was overcome with another hit of pleasure bought on by the slow deliberate pace. Sam moved his mouth so his lips were in Dean's palm and before he knew what he was doing he was kissing and licking Dean's hand. Sam felt Dean shift slightly under him and Dean's lips touched the back of his neck. That was enough to push Sam over the edge and he was falling apart, as he came long and hard over his fingers and T shirt.

Dean moved back from Sam as he panted hard, getting his breath back for a few moments before it all came crashing back. Sam scrambled from the bed wiping his hand on his shirt and bolting from the bedroom heading for the furthest bathroom. Dean sighed as he heard the water turn on and got up slowly. He knew what had happened would be hard to talk about with his brother but he knew they were going to have to. Sam was normally the one who wanted to talk but Dean knew he would be embarrassed about what had happened. Dean turned the matter over in his mind as he went to the kitchen and started breakfast.

TBC


	99. Chapter 99 Talk

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 99 Talk

As Dean predicted Sam kept his head down as he ate the bacon and eggs and drank the coffee Dean set before him at the dining room table. Dean was at the end of his coffee when he decided he was going to have to be the one to say something as Sam had barley lifted his eyes. Dean tapped Sam's feet with his under the table.  
"So I guess we should talk or it's going to be a very quiet and tense few months."  
"You want to talk about sex?" Sam's eyes looked up surprised.

Dean had been much better about talking lately but he hadn't thought he would want to brooch this subject.  
Dean stood up quickly and gathered the two coffee cups and moved to the kitchen. "No."  
Sam knew it was too good to be true.  
"I mean, yes." Dean continued. "But I'm just going to grab more coffee. It sounds like we are going to need it."

Sam sighed then realized what he was feeling relieved about and went back to feeling humiliated.  
"There is no need to be embarrassed, Sam. It's ok." Dean looked up from the coffee cups.  
"I'm sorry, Dean. It just happened."  
Dean finished the coffees and bought them back to the table."Look Sam. I know it feels weird but we are two virile men with needs and wants. If you want to go and find a girlfriend while you are here or pick up a random girl you are more than welcome but if you need a hand to…relieve the…pressure…I'm just saying…I …I should be here for you."  
"Should or want to?"  
"Want to, I guess. You shouldn't feel embarrassed about it, Sam. We all have to do it."  
"What about you?"  
"Well yeah, I'm gonna have to do it as well when I'm feeling okay, I guess. I was having a dry spell before cause we were working so hard and now I'm sick, I guess I have no other option."  
"You could still go out and meet girls, Dean."  
"And run the risk of throwing up on them? It's not something your average girl would forgive easily."  
"Well I can be there for you if you need me Dean." Sam looked at Dean expecting a smart ass retort or a raised eyebrow but was surprised to find Dean looking at him curiously as if considering the offer.  
"You're okay with your brother helping you out?"  
"Yeah, I'am."

Sam thought Dean was altogether too relaxed about talking about sex then he realized he shouldn't have been surprised and grunted a laugh.  
"What?"  
"I was just thinking how good you are at talking to me about this then remembered you were always good about this when I was growing up. After all you did teach me to…" Sam came to a halt blushing furiously.  
"To what?"  
"Mastur…jerk off."  
"You can say it Sammy. You won't catch on fire and we are adults but I did not teach you to _masturbate_."  
"You did to. I was twelve almost thirteen and we were in some town in the mid-west, just passing through. We only stayed the one night. Dad went out for a drink and I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about some guys at school talking about it the week before. I was feeling kind of good and thought maybe it was a good time to play around since you were asleep. I know I was just feeling horny but I didn't know that then. It was like an itch I had to scratch, you know?"

Dean nodded, he knew.  
"Anyway, I just started stroking like crazy not having a clue what I was doing. I was lucky I didn't spontaneously combust I was going that fast."  
Dean chuckled softly.  
"I was getting sore and frustrated and wondering what all the fuss was about when all I was getting was pain, when a soft plastic tube was pressed into my hand. I had no clue what to do so I just lay still in the hope you would fall back to sleep. But you didn't. You took the tube back and squeezed some lube onto my hand. I got the picture then that a: I was supposed to use that to make it easier and b: you were okay with me doing it next to you. I went back to it just as fast as I had been going but not getting anywhere, except less friction burn, when you put your hand on my back and told me to slow down. You rubbed up and down my back like you did just before." Sam felt a blush creep up his cheeks but pressed on regardless. "The difference was unbelievable. So yeah, you did teach me to jerk off."

Dean looked at Sam in disbelief.  
"That was your first time? I'm sorry man. Your first time shouldn't be with your brother egging you on. I just thought you were stuck or ran out of lube or whatever."  
"Huh. Anyway its cool, you taught me all sorts of stuff growing up like shaving and dating and…oh even kissing. Remember when you taught me to kiss?"  
Dean frowned at Sam not sure what he meant.  
"We were on a hunt of all things. I was fourteen and we were waiting outside a morgue while dad went inside to look at records and four dead bodies. He wanted us to park across from the back entrance and keep an eye out. I was lying in the back while you sat in the front keeping watch. I asked you about kissing and you ran me through how to kiss on a first date all the way through to the fourth or fifth date. It was so detailed and I used most of those tricks you taught me."

Dean smiled over at Sam as he finished his coffee.  
"You know I jerked off to that? In the back seat while you were talking." Sam said wistfully thinking back.  
"I know. Me too," Dean said without thinking.  
"You too? And how did you know?"  
Dean sighed before replying.  
"I'm your brother, Sammy. I know when you are doing it. After all I taught you, so you said. I didn't go then, too much control. Not like you young kids. Later in the shower." Dean coughed roughly.  
"Oh. So thanks for talking to me. It's weird being the one having trouble talking about something." Sam looked Dean in the eye wanting to say more but happy he was making headway.

Dean was a little relived Sam had stopped there as he was sure there was another incident tickling the back of his brain but he couldn't remember it fully, yet. "Don't sweat the small stuff little brother. I promised to be here for you like you are for me and I mean about anything."  
Dean smiled softly at Sam then went on.  
"So if I wake in the morning and you're goin for it again, I'll just do what I did this morning. If you want help before you go to sleep or in the middle of the night, just let me know. If you don't want my help just shove me away or tell me. Does that sound okay?"  
Sam was momentarily stunned at Dean being so straightforward and understanding. "It does, thanks Dean."

Sam cleaned up the breakfast dishes thinking hard about what they had talked about. Dean certainly seemed to have accepted Sam in his bed and now Sam in his bed doing what he needed to do and even offering to help him out. Sam shook his head at how much things had changed in the last two days. Sam had just wiped off the benches when there was a knock at the door. He went to the door to find Trevor, their landlord at the door. Sam invited him in for a coffee since Dean had gone off for a shower when Sam knocked back his offer of help to clean the kitchen.

Trevor and Sam were chatting about the local area when Dean came out dressed in the smallest pair of jeans Sam had bought him held up by a belt with a black T shirt on. He had socks on his feet but no shoes. He looked relaxed but even Sam could see he was still looking very thin. Trevor got up from the stool and shook Dean's hand.  
"Morning, Dean. Sam tells me you're getting over a cold. You look like you need feeding up. You guys up for a small get together next week? There will be plenty of food."

Dean looked at Sam who looked surprised meaning Trevor had just bought this up for the first time.  
"It's just the neighbors to welcome home Hattie. She's been away for some time and when she rang yesterday to tell me she's coming home, she suggested a small get together at her place next Saturday afternoon to catch up with everyone."  
Sam looked at Dean. "What do you think?"  
"Should be okay by then."  
"You have a treatment coming up?" Trevor asked.  
"Sunday afternoon." Sam stated as Dean went over and made himself coffee, still not comfortable talking about himself in front of people he didn't really know.  
"Okay well let me know if you are feeling to unwell."  
"We will." Assured Sam.

They drank coffee and chatted with Trevor, asking questions about the garden and the area. Trevor was happy to chat and didn't focus on Dean's health and weight, which both Sam and Dean were grateful for. Trevor left after getting assurances they would let him know if they couldn't attend next Friday.

Sam got together all the dirty laundry he could find knowing they would be packing on Thursday so they could get away early Friday morning. Dean stripped the beds and replaced the bedding with fresh stuff. Dean was feeling better but the bone tiredness seemed to want to linger. Even changing the bedding wore him out and he had to take a breather once he had dumped the bedding in a basket waiting for the washing machine to be free.

TBC


	100. Chapter 100 Exercise

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 100 Exercise

Dean drank a glass of water then found Sam in his room going through the draws of his cupboard.  
"Watch ya doin', Sammy?"  
"Just tiding up and sorting out what I can sneak into one of your draws." Sam said with a grin having a joke with his brother.  
"Why don't we just take the whole thing into my room?"  
Sam blinked in surprise. "You sure?"  
"There's plenty of room between your side of the bed and the wall. Makes sense, actually."

Dean went to the end of the cupboard and tested the weight. It wasn't too bad so Dean opened the top draw and swept Sam's IPod and books from the top into it. They landed neatly cushioned on Sam's clothes and Dean slid the draw closed. Dean pulled the cupboard a little and Sam got the message. Between them they easily carried the furniture to Dean's room and slid it into position next to Sam's side of the bed.

Sam opened the top draw and replaced the items Dean had moved to the top then opened the others one at a time to neaten them after their trip from one room to the other. Dean smiled at Sam's OCD and wasn't surprised to see Sam's favorite hand gun within easy reach in one draw. Sam swapped the firearm to the opposite side of the draw now that the draws were on his other side when he slept.

Sam went back to his room for the pillow he normally used and Dean followed him in.  
"Hey I forgot you have a photo in here. You want to take it next door?"  
"You okay with that?"  
The one in Sam's room was the two of them sitting at Point Sublime. Dean had his arm around Sam and they were grinning at each other like idiots.  
"Sure. I don't have any in there so, no problems." Dean had been thinking of hanging a few pictures in his room and this was a good way to get it started.

Dean helped Sam find a good spot in Dean's room for the picture and Sam hung it with the same hook from his room, with a new sticky patch on the back.  
"What do you think about getting an exercise bike and some weights for your room now that we are not using in much?"  
"That's a great idea, Dean. I wish I'd thought of it. It would work well for you when you feel up to some light exercise without wandering in the park."  
"That's what I thought but you also don't seem that keen to go off by yourself, so maybe a running machine."  
"How about I go down to the hire store and see what they have?"  
"Sounds good. I can have lunch ready when you get back."  
"Just don't over exert yourself, Dean. You're still weak from your cold."  
"Will do."

Sam found the gym equipment store easy enough but was overwhelmed by all the choices. A muscle bound store assistant helped him pick out a bike he thought would be suitable for Dean. Free weights were easy as they were a standard kit but they only had two treadmills he could run on, so that was fairly easy. Sam organized delivery for later in the day then paid the deposits and three months hire, with an option to renew.

Feeling good about his purchases, Sam went to the bookstore half a block away and bought more books for the both of them. He knew Dean had read most of his so he bought books he thought Dean might like. When he got home he was meet by the delicious smell of lunch. He placed the bags of books on the dining room table, seeing Dean working in the kitchen.  
"Smells great." Sam stated.  
"Perfect timing." Dean nodded bring two plates of food over to the table. "Hope you still like toasted cheese."  
"Looks fantastic. Did you do these in that new grill?"  
"Yeah."

Dean went to the kitchen and brought drinks and napkins back.  
"How did you get on?"  
"Good. The stuff should be here late today. I bought some books as well. These are yours." Sam slid a pile of books across to Dean as he sat and Dean slid a plate of toasted sandwiches across.  
"Thanks, Sammy. Believe it or not, I'm just about finished all the books I have."  
"Maybe we could swap when you done and I could read yours."  
"Sounds like a good idea."

Sam raised a half sandwich since Dean had taken a bite of his. Sam took a bite chewed it then quickly took another bite with raised eyebrows. "Shit, what's in this?"  
"You don't like it?" Dean quizzed thinking he had Sam's tastes down by now.  
"I love it. It tastes like a pizza but a vegetarian one. The flavors are clean and sharp. What's in it?"  
"Clean? Have been watching the food channel?"

Sam shrugged to busy eating to talk then gesturing with his chin that he still wanted an answer.  
"Ah…pineapple, capsicum, onion , that country ketchup you like and cheese of course."  
"Seasoning? Oh, that celery salt stuff from the burgers."  
Dean smiled as he ate telling Sam he was right. Sam didn't speak again until he had finished and rubbed his belly as he drank the lemonade Dean had provided for the first time.  
"That was great, Dean. You could be a chef you know."  
"I'll put it on my list of career options for when I retire from hunting."  
"You should practice more before you lock it in. I volunteer to be your guinea pig."  
"You would." Smiled Dean.

Instead of giving Dean some crap back, Sam just smiled back enjoying the way their dynamics had changed of late. As if to prove what Sam was thinking Dean was the next to speak.  
"Thanks for the books. They look good."  
"You read any of them before?"  
"One, but a long time ago."  
"Cool."

They cleaned up after lunch then headed down to the hospital for Dean's treatment. Everything went well and they were soon back home for a coffee on the couch watching afternoon TV. They soon settled on a DVD as there wasn't much on. Sam rotated the washing after refusing Dean's help and Dean popped some popcorn to make it a lazy afternoon watching the movie. Dean started to feel tired just after the three quarter mark and let himself drift off to sleep knowing he needed to catch up on some sleep since they were going away very soon and there was another treatment around the corner. These fourteen days felt like it had gone very quickly with him being sick and all.

Sam let Dean sleep knowing his older sibling needed all the rest he could get. Even though they were sleeping better than they ever had and Dean was over his cold, Dean was still sick. Sick with cancer which would bring anyone to their knees but Dean had been handling it well and Sam was immensely proud of him.

Just before the credits rolled the fitness equipment arrived and Sam helped the guys haul it into his old room after shutting the door to the lounge. It wasn't hard getting the three things set up. Sam faced the bike toward the window so Dean would have a view and faced the treadmill to the wall facing out of the room. With the free weights set up in between there was still room for someone to use the bed if needed. Sam tipped the guys then went out and started dinner. He took a roll of pizza dough out of the freezer and thawed it in the microwave while he chopped topping ingredients.

Dean popped his head around the doorway looking adorably sleep ruffled as Sam was spooning pizza sauce on the flat dough.  
"Want a hand?"  
"You could light the grill."  
Dean nodded and retreated outside shivering a little in the cooler conditions. The grill was all set to go so Dean lit the gas and left the lid down to heat up. Dean wandered back inside.  
"Mission accomplished. Anything else?"  
"You could go up and see if the gym equipment is okay."  
"It's here? Damn, I must be tired."  
"You're still sick don't forget, Dean."  
"Yeah, I know believe me." Dean yawned as he moved through the kitchen scratching his concave belly and looking all cute and cuddly. Sam melted at the sight of his skin and actually took a step towards him before stopping himself.

Dean thought Sam had laid the room out well to make maximum use of the room size, not that Sam would have done it that way on purpose. Dean could tell Sam had placed the bike facing the window because the treadmill had a screen thing to watch and the bike would be harder to keep your attention on. Dean rode the bike for a few minutes getting to know the small electric panel which had different programs to use.

The free weights were easy to work out and Dean got the feel of the light weights Sam had placed on the bars. Dean could lift them easily but it was a good place to start. The treadmill was a touch more complicated and Dean just had a brief run through of the computer panel without walking on the belt just yet. He would let Sam use it a few times then get him to give him a lesson rather than read the instructions.

Dean went to the kitchen and made coffee, seeing Sam outside mucking around with the grill. Dean took coffees outside to Sam and they talked about the exercise equipment. As soon as the pizza was cooked they took it inside to the living room and watched TV while they ate. After dinner they brought the washing in and finished it off in the dryer. Dean decided a bath would make him feel better so he went off with a book, giving Sam some free time to try out the exercise equipment.

Sam spent some time on the bike to warm up then hit the treadmill fairly hard. Forty five minutes of hard running saw Sam sweating freely. He toweled off and used the fee weights slowly, going for more reps and less weight to start with.

Dean knew Sam would be more comfortable if he gave him as much free time as possible to do what he needed to do so he soaked for as long as possible. It wasn't a hardship for him as he was fairly sore in the stomach area and the bath did him good. He also finished another book and would now have to either take one that Sam had finished or start one Sam had brought him that morning. Dean got out with pruny fingers and toes dressing in boxers and a T shirt because he was running a bit warm. He gathered all his read books and placed them on Sam's dresser then went to rotate the washing in the dryer.

As he stood from the dryer his stomach lurched and he went straight to the bathroom where he threw up a small amount. Dean stayed in the room for a good few minutes waiting for his stomach to settle. Eventually it settled and he went to the living room after a good clean up. He wanted to go to bed but it was a little early and he felt like spending some time with Sam, especially since their talk that morning.

Sam went straight for a shower after grabbing some fresh clothes from Dean's room. Sam noticed Dean had put the books he had read next to his on the cupboard. He dressed in sweats and T shirt then headed for the living room finding Dean sitting on the recliner. Sam did a double take when he saw Dean was dressed in just boxers and a T shirt looking relaxed and at ease. Sam popped some popcorn and made coffee, telling Dean to find something to watch. Dean found a movie starting and Sam brought the food in. Sam snuck sideways glances at Dean's lap as he watched the movie. Every time Dean's T shirt rode up Sam got a good view at what was under the thin cloth of his boxers.

Sam was quite distracted during the movie and finally decided to say something when the credits started to roll. He opened his mouth to speak but his phone rang in his pocket. Bobby. Sam sighed and connected to the older hunter knowing he should talk to him. While Sam dug some info out of their fathers journal Dean put the popcorn dishes away put the cups in the dishwasher, locked up the house and cleaned his teeth.

TBC


	101. Chapter 101 Movies

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 101 Movies

By the time Sam got off the phone Dean was asleep in bed with the covers thrown back on Sam's side. Sam sighed at his lost opportunity and went to get ready for sleep. He found Dean had done all the work locking up for bed so he went to the bathroom to wash up. Sam slid into bed thinking that if Dean was this tired that he went off to sleep without him maybe it was too early to say anything.

Sam lay down on his back placing his head gently on the pillow as to not disturb Dean who was so close to him. Sam was about to roll away from Dean when Dean rolled toward him, Dean's arm wrapping around Sam's closest arm.  
"Bout friggen time, Sammy." Dean slurred.  
"Here now, Dean."  
"Good…" Dean rubbed his face on Sam's upper arm slowly until Sam thought he had dropped off. "…night."  
"Night, De."  
"De, funny… Sammy…rhymes."

Dean was out with his head on Sam's arm. Sam couldn't help but smile as he reached across with his other arm and smoothed his hand over the stubble on Dean's face making a soft rasping sound. Dean sighed in his sleep, his breathing deepening with each passing second. Sam pulled his hand back and realized Dean had an arm still twisted with his. Unconscious or not Dean was defiantly giving Sam a reason to hope they were about to get a lot closer.

Sam woke in the morning to find he was half hard in his boxers but had the feeling it was going away quickly. Sam rolled over to find the other half of the bed empty. Sam rolled back to his side and saw his sweat pants on the floor. He must have kicked them off during the night. It was warmer sleeping with Dean so that must have been why.  
"Dean?"  
Sam got up hearing a repetitive mechanical noise coming from the laundry end of the apartment. He went out to the hallway and followed the noise to his room. When he entered he saw Dean's broad back moving gently as he cycled away on the bike facing the window. Sam noticed Dean had a very thin line of sweat down his back.

Sam smiled as he walked up behind him. Sam didn't make it to Dean before he turned and smiled at him.  
"Morning, Sammy."  
"Hey, Dean. You're up early. Everything okay?"  
"Yeah, just woke early and decided to go for a ride to town and back. I'm almost home." Dean smiled up at Sam and Sam had to smile back at Dean's humor even at this early hour. "Hey, any chance of you showing me how the running thing works? I only want to walk for a bit."  
Dean had got in before Sam could put up any kind of argument about Dean taking it easy so he led the way over to the treadmill.

As Dean followed Sam to the other side of the room he noticed he was checking out Sam's ass through his boxers. It was only a thin piece of material so Dean could see the curve of his cheeks easily. Dean snapped his head up before Sam could catch him at it. Sam showed him how to work the controls and set the machine on a medium paced walk.  
"Everything okay?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, thanks."  
Dean watched Sam walk out the door again, watching his ass as he left the room. Dean shook his head as he walked wondering when he had started looking at Sam's ass. He had been attracted to Sam for some time but actually allowing himself to check him out was something new. Okay, he had pushed the boundaries a bit by wearing only boxers and a T shirt the night before to see if he could get a reaction from Sam, especially since their talk that morning.

Dean knew from that talk that Sam had been thinking about something between them just from that conversation. Dean hadn't expected Sam to accept help with such ease but he was happy that he did take that help. Dean had seen the hints for some time but he hadn't been taking it too seriously. The way things had been going lately Dean decided he had better take it more seriously and think about things. Did he want a deeper relationship with Sam and if he did how did Sam feel about it? Did Sam want something now and go back to normal when they got back on the road?

One thing was for sure, Dean decided as he got off the treadmill and went over to the free weights, he wouldn't start a relationship with Sam until he knew how Sam really felt. By the time Dean had finished his workout he could smell bacon and eggs cooking in the kitchen. He toweled off and went down to the kitchen with the towel around his neck.

Sam was sitting at the breakfast bar reading the paper as he ate. Dean's eyes went to Sam's stool and was disappointed to see he now had sweats on.  
"Smells good."  
"I hope so because I cooked all we had left since we are going away tomorrow."  
"All the food left in the apartment?" Dean frowned.  
"No, just all the bacon and eggs."  
"Ha, okay."

Sam dragged a plate of food on the bench in front of the stool next to him. Dean sat down highly amused that Sam hadn't looked up even when moving the plate of food. Dean started to eat but looked up after a few minutes when he noticed Sam was eating very slowly.  
"You find a hunt?"  
"Mmm?"  
"At the movies?" Dean had leaned over for a look at what Sam was looking at. Dean noticed Sam was glued to the section next to movie times that reviewed movies that were showing.  
"Mmm?"  
"Earth to Sam."  
"Wha..?"  
"You wanna go see a movie?"

Sam finally turned to Dean. "What are you talking about?"  
"The movie page you were almost falling into."  
"Oh, right. There's this new movie directed by Tarantino. It's called '_Inglorious bastards_.' It's an alternate history story of two plots to assassinate Nazi Germany's political leadership, written by Tarantino as well. It's heavy on the violence but it sounds okay.  
"Who's in it?"  
"Brad Pitt."  
"So we have to go so Sam can perve on the Pitt."  
"Very funny, Dean. The movie sounds interesting that's all."  
"We could go today. I have an early treatment, then we could have lunch out, then go to the cinema at…one." Dean read from the paper.

Sam frowned. "You want to come?"  
"Of course. It's okay isn't it?"  
"Do you feel well enough?"  
"Yeah, I feel pretty well back to normal now, well normal for me, at the moment."  
"Okay, but if you start feeling sick at a…"  
"…I will let you know."  
"Fair enough, and thanks, Dean."  
"Beat you anyway, Sammy."  
"What?"  
"Breakfast, I'm done."

Dean stood and took his plate to the dishwasher with a grin that Sam still had egg on his plate due to reading rather than eating. Dean went in for a shower while Sam cleaned up then went in for his own. They met at the front door ready to go, Sam frowned at Dean's loose jeans and Dean smiled at Sam's tight jeans. The appointment went smoothly then they decided on the steak restaurant for lunch. Dean drank most of the water from their jug, while Sam stuck with lemonade. For the first time in a long time Dean couldn't finish his steak even though he had not eaten his fries. He blamed Sam for feeding him too much for breakfast to deflect any concern Sam had.

They went to the cinema, Dean picking up the tickets while Sam bought popcorn, drinks and licorice. Dean's eyebrows went up at the licorice knowing Sam normally gave him crap about what he liked to eat while watching movies. They went into the cinema and sat in the middle somewhere in the less than quarter full session. Dean surprised Sam by pulling a small cool pack from his pocket and snapped it to get the chemicals working. Dean wrapped the pack in his inner sleeve and applied it to his neck.  
"You okay, Dean?"  
"Yeah, it's just burning a bit. I'll live."  
"When did you start carrying cold packs around?"  
"About week three of treatment."  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
Dean shrugged his shoulders. "I've never had to use it before so it wasn't worth mentioning."  
"I guess you can get away with it since you put it like that."  
"Why thanks, Sammy. I thought I was about to get a smack in the head."  
"I wouldn't hit you because you would like it too much."  
"Got me in one."

Sam opened his mouth to respond but at that moment the sound started and the previews started to play. Sam enjoyed the film, knowing it would be a little weird if it was a Tarantino film. Dean laughed softly during most of the film thinking it was pretty wacky and they both agreed the violence was pretty strong. Dean teased Sam about praising Brad Pitts acting but stating Sam enjoyed looking at him a little too much. Sam hit Dean between the eyes with the statement that Pitt wasn't that good looking and that Dean only had to look in the mirror to see a better looking man. Dean blinked few times but had no comment that wouldn't sound stupid or lame.

They went home and packed for the next morning. Dean told Sam what to pack but Sam didn't get much of a clue where they were going when he told him to pack swimming shorts, jeans, T shirts, dress shirt and pants. Dean made toasted sandwiches for dinner since they had a heavy lunch. They watched TV while they ate then Dean offered to tidy up the dishes while Sam used the gym equipment. Sam did a really good work out so Dean tidied up, locked up then showered and got ready for bed. Dean could hear Sam winding down on the bike as he lay in bed reading. The running water had Dean asleep with the book on his chest before Sam turned the water off in the shower. Sam took pity on him and removed the book and moved his arm so he could get into bed. Sam had worked fairly hard on the treadmill but was still surprised to find himself yawning and falling asleep quickly.

TBC


	102. Chapter 102 Malibu

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 102 Malibu

In the morning Dean was up early and had checked their bags, checked the reservations and cooked breakfast before Sam had even stirred. It occurred to Dean as he cooked, that since he had promised Sam he would help him out if he needed it, he had either fallen asleep early or gotten up early. It wasn't intentional so Dean vowed to stay close to Sam on the weekend to show him he meant what he said.

Dean ate breakfast alone before Sam stumbled out, making Dean chuckle at his 'bed hair.' Dean slid a plate in front Sam noting that while Sam looked like he just woke up, he looked better rested than he had in the weeks past.  
"Ready to go in a hour, Sammy?  
"Hope so." Sam muttered.  
Dean slapped Sam on the shoulder with a laugh. "At least you've been sleeping better."

Dean went in for a shower and got dressed for his early morning appointment. Dean had rechecked everything and was waiting in the living room watching TV when Sam finally dragged himself out with only minutes to spare. Dean drove them to the hospital while Sam sat quietly in the passenger seat.  
"You okay, Sammy?"  
"Can't seem to wake up this morning."  
"You're not shitty with me, are you?"  
"Why the hell would I be 'shitty' at you?" Sam mumbled.  
"Cause I promised I'd be there for you in that way…then I'm not around for you."

Sam frowned for a moment before his eyes opened comically. "No. I'm okay with that. I mean…you said to let you know and I haven't, which means I haven't needed it." Sam went a little red despite trying to act like they were having an everyday conversation.  
"Okay, then. Do you think you're coming down with something?"  
"Nuh. I think it's just not enough sleep for months and now I'm sleeping so well my body doesn't know what to do. That sounds stupid but maybe I just need some adjustment time."  
"Doesn't sound stupid at all, Sammy. We've both gone through a lot lately."  
"Is this a chick flick moment, Dean?" Sam frowned.  
"This is a brother to brother moment, Sammy."  
Sam smiled then realized Dean had woken him up with their small conversation. He actually felt ready to get on with the day now.

Dean led the way into the hospital where they had to wait five minutes before the nurse came and got Dean. Sam watched Dean follow the nurse behind the door, sighing at how baggy Dean's pants were. He was going to have to go shopping and get Dean more pants. Sam played a game on his phone to distract himself but even with the distraction he noticed Dean was taking longer than normal. Forty five minutes had passed before Dean came out with his jacket over his arm and his sleeves rolled up. He looked like he was trying to escape something.

Sam noticed a white patch on his arm and knew Dean had some blood taken, which he never liked. Dean didn't comment but instead moved toward the car. Before he could open the car, Sam swiped the keys out of his fingers and slipped behind the wheel. Dean sighed and went around to the passenger side not surprised that Sam had taken over after his treatment.  
"Everything okay, Dean?"  
"Yeah, Jane gave me a check over since I have treatment on Sunday. I passed but she wanted to see how the white cells were going."

As soon as they got home Dean called a cab and they locked the place up tight just getting it done when the cab pulled up. Dean didn't say where they were headed and the driver seemed to know where they were going without asking. Sam guessed when they were almost at Denver. They stopped at the airport shortly after. Dean led the way to the appropriate counter and soon had their bags checked and headed to the gate just as it started to board.  
"Los Angeles, Dean?"  
"My trip to plan, Sammy. Just sit back and enjoy the ride."

To Sam's surprise they flew business class to Los Angeles. Further to Sam's surprise, Dean was relaxed and awake for the whole trip.  
"Did you take a tablet, Dean?"  
"Half. I want to be able to get you to the hotel, not leave you on your own. The doc said it would relax me but not put me to sleep."  
Sam had to admit Dean was much more relaxed and at ease even though he didn't speak much.

As soon as they had retrieved their bags, Dean led the way to a small hotel bus that Sam didn't catch the name of as he was pushed inside by Dean. Dean conferred with the driver then told Sam to settle back for a forty minute ride. Dean had his camera so took pictures as they went along, even a couple of Sam gawking out the window without him knowing.

The weather was perfect, not having long been summer and even Dean stripped off his jacket on the way. Sam was a little stunned when they arrived at the hotel as there were no other passengers on the bus, he had no idea what type of hotel it was. He had been in the very decedent hotel in New York but this was a very different richness. It was California resort richness. There was a happy and relaxed bellboy who took their bags inside to the desk where Dean checked them in and confirmed the appointments he had made for them. Sam looked out the window to see a sandy, glowing beach within thirty meters of the doors.

Dean led the way up the lift to their room where he discreetly paid the bellboy. Dean turned to Sam when they were alone.  
"Sorry about the two beds, Sammy. I had this booked before I knew how well we sleep together."  
"No problem. One weekend won't hurt."  
Sam could have sworn Dean looked a little disappointed but marched on anyway. "Well, we have a pick-up in fifteen minutes so put your swimming shorts and a T Shirt on."  
As he spoke, Dean pulled Sam's clothes out and a towel, then pulled his own out.  
"I'll change out here if you want the bathroom."  
"Okay."  
Sam went in and changed thinking about Dean's reaction to him saying they could sleep apart for the weekend.

Dean didn't talk much on the way downstairs where a taxi awaited them. Dean felt a little strange wearing his long swimming shorts around outside but the situation called for it so he sucked it up and pretended to Sam everything was okay. It was his idea after all. The worst thing for Dean was that his shorts were pretty loose even though they had a drawstring to tighten them up. He was a little concerned how they would be when they were water soaked. As they travelled in the taxi, Dean was a little concerned that Sam wouldn't like what he had planned.  
"Are we in Malibu, Dean?"  
"Would I do a douche bag thing like make us stay in Malibu?"  
"I doubt it."  
"It's pretty close but no we are not in Malibu."

They arrived at a wharf in fifteen minutes and Dean led the way to a white powerboat. A tall suntanned man introduced himself as Greg, shook their hands and showed them around the boat. When they settled in the open stern their captain started out for the open ocean. Sam tried to get a feel for what they were doing in a boat off the coast.  
"Are we going fishing, Dean?"  
"Do you like fishing?"  
"No."  
"Then, no."  
"Can I have a clue?"  
"Okay. What time is it?"  
"Half eleven." Sam replied.  
"So close to…"  
"…lunch time. So we are going to lunch?"  
"Sure are."  
"We're not having raw fish are we?" Sam frowned  
"No, we don't have to cook it."  
"How far?"  
"Last clue. About ten miles."

TBC


	103. Chapter 103 Island

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 103 Island

Sam sat back and looked at Dean. They were headed slightly north but out to sea. Sam could only guess Dean was taking them along way north or to one of the islands off the coast. He decided to just let it happen without worrying because Dean had planned this for them. Also Dean was looking great in shorts and a T shirt with the warm wind whipping his T shirt as he sat at the back of the boat. The muscles in Dean's arms stood out as he leaned back on them, enjoying the boat moving swiftly over the waves and the sun on his face. Sam was tempted to give Dean a big warm hug but settled for leaning on the boat next to him, letting an arm lean against Dean's. Dean gave Sam a half raised eyebrow then went back to enjoying the sun on his face.

In an hour they were coming up on a small island and Greg was handing Dean a picnic basket, having them alongside a small landing between the rocks. Dean led the way up the path to a small sandy clearing where they lay out a blanket and ate from the basket. There were clear views of the lighthouse and the surrounding picturesome views.  
"This is nice, Dean. Is this one of the Santa Islands?"  
"Anacapa, actually."  
Dean surprised Sam by pointing out all the Islets and naming them.  
"Well you picked a great day for it." Sam stated, eating a crab sandwich.  
"Good food and good company."  
"I agree. What's next?"  
"Greg is going to take us around Santa Cruz and back while our food goes down."  
"That sounds really good, actually."  
"I hope so."  
"Don't worry, Dean. I'm enjoying it."

They packed up the basket and went down to the boat after Dean had taken a few more photos of the birds and flowers. On the boat they travelled around the islands enjoying all the sights, even seeing a pod of dolphins. Greg took them back to Anacapa and handed them both a snorkel, flippers and a waterproof disposable camera. Sam thanked Greg but Greg assured Sam, Dean had set it all up. Sam was concerned about Dean being strong enough to dive for any length of time but when Dean stripped his T shirt off and pulled his mask on, Sam's throat dried up. Dean looked ripped like he had spent the last few weeks in the gym. Dean gave Sam a thumb up as he dove neatly in the water and pulled his flippers on as he waited for Sam.

Sam dived in next to Dean and they swam down amongst the rocks and sand together. Sam marveled that even though they didn't have to, they swam together. Sam knew he should have wanted to keep an eye on Dean because he was weaker than normal and sick but he was drawn to just be with him. Dean swam well and it hadn't seemed to be affected too much by his current health problems. He did notice Dean's shorts tried to fall down and Dean pulled them up as he swam. Sam found it hard to keep up with his graceful brother but Dean stopped often enough to take photos of bright colored fish for Sam to keep up. Sam enjoyed the time massively and thanking Dean for something he never would have thought of was at the top of his list.

Greg took them to four different spots around the group of islands, finishing near the natural stone bridge as the sun started to set. With the sun on the horizon, Dean took more photos with his normal camera as they dried off on the boat. The photos looked great with the orange sun hitting the water and the yellow hues in the sky. There was a spectacular shot of the sun setting through the bridge. Sam vowed to get it enlarged and framed.

They went back to the mainland as the warmth and light left the sky. As the boat roared back, Dean produced two beers and the Winchesters enjoyed the ride since it was too loud to talk. They went to the motel in the waiting taxi and showered with Dean telling Sam to dress in his dress clothes. Dean was ready last and looked pale as he meet Sam at the door.  
"You okay, Dean?"  
"Yeah."  
"We don't have to go you know."  
"It's just downstairs Sammy, no big deal."  
"Did you throw up?"  
"No, just feel a little sick. I took a pill, I'll be okay."

Dean led the way to the downstairs restaurant where he had reserved a table for two. Sam thought the restaurant was equivalent to the restaurant they had been to in Denver. The expensive, Italian one. Dean seemed to take it all in his stride ordering a beer from the expensive list and then sticking to mineral water. The food was light and in very small servings. By the time they went back upstairs after what they felt was the smallest, yet most expensive desserts they had ever eaten, Sam was almost feeling hungry again. But it had been a big day even just with the boat ride and three hours they had spent in the water.

Dean went into the bathroom to change coming out half an hour later looking pale and drawn. Sam had already changed and had been sitting on the end of the bed wondering what had been taking Dean so long, but wanting to give him some space.  
"Just some stomach lurches, Sammy. Gotta keep the belly flat."  
Sam smiled knowing Dean was joking a little.  
Sam turned the TV on and the found some '_The Mentalist'_ reruns on to lay down and watch. It didn't take long for Dean to fall asleep after his active day. The swimming had been good but very tiring. He had taken extra anti-nausea tablets for the boat ride and he knew it had helped somewhat as he had felt a little sick on the ride out and back.

Sam took pity on Dean and lay a blanket over him before going off to bed himself. He was a little disappointed Dean had fallen off to sleep so early as he had wanted to tell him how much he had enjoyed the trip so far.

Sam woke alone on the Saturday morning but found a note on his spare pillow.  
'_Put your shorts on and meet me at the beach for breakfast.'_  
Sam did as asked throwing on a T shirt and letting a towel drape over his shoulders. At the early hour there weren't that many people at the beach and most of them were walking so Dean was easy to find. He was sitting on a towel ten meters from the tide line. Sam did a double take because Dean wasn't wearing a shirt. Dean's back was tanned and Sam could see the muscles and bones easily but Sam thought Dean looked fit and healthy, all things considered.

As he got closer Sam noticed water running down Dean's back and that his shorts and hair were wet.  
"Hey, Dean." Sam sat down by Dean's left hip, noticing a basket between Dean's feet.  
"Mornin', Sammy. Breakfast of champions." Dean handed Sam a foil wrapped ham and cheese croissant.  
"Thanks, man. You been for a swim? Feeling okay?"  
"Yes and yes, nurse." Dean smirked.  
Sam smiled back a little distracted that Dean had his shirt off and was sitting casually next to him.  
"We have about half an hour if you want a swim."  
"What's in half an hour?"  
"Shower, change, pack up and bus to the airport."  
"Okay, then."

Sam ate his croissant then and stood and walked towards the water.  
"Hey Sam?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Might wanna' take your shirt off, Buddy."  
Sam felt weird taking his shirt off in front of Dean, feeling like he was undressing for the first time in front of someone new. Dean jumped up and joined Sam for a swim as soon as Sam had dropped his shirt with Dean's on the sand. They didn't swim far or fast but enough to say they had been for a swim. Sam felt strange with just shorts on even though they had been dressed in the same attire the day before.

He felt he had been too busy with the diving the day before to notice just how far Dean's shorts dragged down as he walked out of the water and dried off. Sam had to try not to look at the very start of Dean's crack of his bottom above the line of his wet shorts. It got harder for him in more places when Dean turned and presented Sam with his plunging oblique's before he pulled his shorts up but Sam still had a good view of his six pack and hard chest. As Sam dried off he could have sworn he saw Dean checking him out. They ate the rest of their breakfast upstairs as they dressed and packed to depart.

TBC


	104. Chapter 104 Bus

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 104 Bus

Dean led the way back downstairs and this time they sat together on the bus chatting about the day before.  
"Thanks for the day, Dean. I never would have thought I'd enjoy diving but it was great fun."  
"I'm glad. I was a little nervous you wouldn't like it."  
"It's been brilliant so far."  
"Well the next part is going to be very relaxing, like you asked."  
"Cool."

At the airport Dean took a full tablet as they boarded a plane for Orlando. They were again in business class and Dean had plenty of room to place his head on his hand and fall asleep. Sam spent the take-off looking out the window then felt sorry for Dean and moved his head to his own shoulder with a jacket in between. Four hours was a long time in a plane and Sam struggled to keep distracted with Dean's warm head on his shoulder. He was extremely tempted to take Dean's lax left hand in his but knew Dean would never go for it, even if they were together. He ended up watching a movie and thought about what Dean would have planned for them in Florida. At least it would be warm.

Dean woke a half hour before the plane landed and spent the time trying to wake properly. Sam was amused at how much Dean yawned and how he had trouble focusing his eyes. Dean stumbled off the plane and managed to be awake enough to tease Sam about a girl that was staring at him across the carousel as they waited for their bags.

Dean led them to another hotel bus but this one was bigger and had the name and area printed in big letters. There were a few people on the bus but Dean and Sam managed to get the back corner to themselves.  
"Are we going to Daytona Beach, Dean?"  
"No fooling you."  
"I've always wanted to go back since that quick visit we had when I was fourteen."  
"See it in daylight, you mean."  
"If it wasn't for you hauling me out of bed at three am and letting us stay until sunrise I never would have seen it, thanks to dad."  
"No sightseeing for dad, that's for sure."  
"Hey, you know there's an airport there. We could have flown closer."  
"We're leaving from there but I thought an hour's ride on the bus might be nice, you know see a bit more of the sights."

Sam nodded and acknowledged Dean's idea as a good one. The ride was pleasant and there plenty to see on the way. There was a weird bridge and some lakes that had Dean leaning out the window a little for a good shot. They got off at the hotel enjoying a more laid back style even though it was still fancier than most places they had stayed at before Dean got sick. They went to their room and had the lunch Dean had ordered for them at the desk. The room was almost as nice as the last one they had been to and again had two queen sized beds. They then changed into swimming clothes and hung out in the room for lunch to go down before walking the fifty meters to the beach. To Sam's surprise Dean had hired fins and masks again and they were waiting for them at the poolside on their way to the beach.

They spent the next four hours swimming and diving in the ocean. Dean thought he was going to be permanently pruny from all the water of late. They sat on the beach to dry off in the late afternoon when Dean told Sam they had an appointment in forty minutes.  
"Did you enjoy the swim?" Dean asked.  
"I did and I think you enjoyed it to." Sam had kept an eye on Dean all afternoon.  
"I did. How did you enjoy swimming in two oceans in two days?"  
"I loved it but we didn't have to do it in two days."  
"I know but you will remember it, won't you?"  
"For the rest of my life….and that was why you wanted to do it like that. It was a good idea. Not that I won't remember all the trips away with you or this time."  
"I'm just trying to highlight the good stuff."  
"You did a great job then."

Dean smiled happy Sam liked his planned time away. "Well next is dinner so let's go get dressed."  
Dean took some photos of the sun setting then they went upstairs and showered and dressed then Dean led the way to a restaurant across the street. Sam was surprised Dean had picked this restaurant as it was very upmarket and the food was very posh. In their dress clothes they looked like everyone else in the restaurant. Sam was enjoying his food but looking up at Dean every few seconds trying to work out why they were there.  
"Everything, okay?" Dean asked.  
"Very nice, thanks. How did you know about this place?"  
"Read about it on the net."  
"Why did you pick such an expensive place?"

Dean cocked his head to the side slightly. "I thought you liked good food so I picked the place with the best rating in the area. It was between this and an all you can eat place down the road but our next appointment doesn't call for a bulging stomach."  
"Well, we're not going to get that here." The portions were barley bigger than a spoon. "But it's very nice."  
Dean sat back satisfied that Sam liked the food enough and he had pleased him. Sam had shown lots of interest in his cooking and cooking himself in the new apartment since they had been there. Dean hadn't thought that would happen when they started their time in the apartment.

When they went back to the room Dean instructed Sam to take a quick shower and dress in what he would put out for him when he showered. When Sam stepped out of the shower there was a pair of boxers and a hotel bathrobe waiting for him. Sam put his boxers on and the bathrobe but waited in the room until Dean came and got him after a few minutes.

Sam followed Dean into the room where two massage tables were being set up by two women of Asian appearance in the same uniform.  
"Sam, this is Leu and Chan. They are here to give us a massage. Chan is practiced in Hilot and I thought with your interest in massage you might like to give it a go. Leu is going to give me a gentle massage. You okay with that?"  
"Sure." Sam had heard of it in his massage class and had wanted to give it a go at some point.

One of the beds was at one end of the room and the other at the other end giving them a little privacy when they were massaged. Chan motioned to the table so Sam took the robe off and slipped onto the table. Sam spent the next hour getting covered in warm coconut oil and banana leaves to loosen the muscles and nourish the skin. Then a deep tissue massage until his muscles felt like jelly. Dean had put protection around the room when they had arrived and he was sure his brother would have tested these two women when they arrived without them knowing, so he felt safe enough to relax.

Dean had given him a short rub in the hotel at the Grand Canyon and it had felt much different than this. It was a nice massage and it relaxed his muscles but it wasn't making him fall asleep at all. He looked over at Dean and saw the same thing. Dean looked relaxed but he wasn't sleeping or even looking close to it. He smiled to himself that he had gotten Dean to fall asleep when he had massaged him, telling him Dean liked his massage and felt safe enough to do so.

The ladies left them when their hour was complete, taking their tables with them. Sam noticed Dean hadn't paid for the work they had done.  
"I paid for it on line, Sammy, and we are having one more in the morning before we get going."  
"Oh, okay. Good idea though, I liked it."  
"It was okay?"  
"Fantastic." Sam wanted to encourage Dean as much as possible.  
"I'm not trying to say your massage is not good. It was just a thank you for everything you've done and give you the chance to feel it for yourself."  
"I get it, Dean, and I do appreciate it."

They lay down on their beds watching TV still in boxers with bathrobes over the top. Just as they settled into a movie there was a knock at the door. Dean let the waiter in with a tray of snacks for them and a pot of coffee with two cups. Sam joined Dean on his bed and they snacked and watched TV for the next couple of hours. They packed up the snack bowls and coffee cups back onto the tray on the table close to the door.

Dean went through his lengthy teeth cleaning routine after Sam did his and was disappointed to find Sam laying in his own bed. Dean turned off the lights as he slipped under his covers.  
"Night, Sammy."  
"Night."

TBC


	105. Chapter 105 Bite

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 105 Bite

Sam was quite restless as he lay in bed. After the relaxing swim and massage, then some quiet time with Dean just watching TV, he found himself aroused by the time they packed up for sleep. He went to his own bed knowing he may well need to do something before he could sleep. He tossed and turned for half an hour before he heard movement in Dean's bed. He was about to get up and go to the bathroom, feeling enough was enough, when Dean got up and slipped into his bed with him. Dean pulled the blankets off them then without preamble pulled Sam's back to his chest like he had a few mornings ago.

Even though he had done this once before and they had talked about it Sam was reluctant to get on with it. Dean took his indecision away by pushing Sam's boxers down with one hand.  
"It's okay, Sammy. Do what you need to do. I'm here for you."  
Dean gripped Sam's right hand and moved it towards his crouch but Sam still hesitated. There was a small tearing sound then sticky liquid ran onto Sam's right hand. Sam realized Dean had supplied him with some lube this time so he put that hand on his dick and smoothed the warm slipperiness down the shaft. His dick twitched in delight but he still hesitated.

Dean's right hand went to Sam's right wrist and gently moved it up and down as his left arm went under Sam's left armpit and across his chest to his shoulder. Dean drew Sam to him so his face was on the back of Sam's neck giving Sam some more skin to skin contact all the while moving Sam's right hand up and down with the grip he had on his wrist.

Sam's hesitation disappeared as soon as Dean had pulled Sam close to him and they were skin to skin, as they were both just in boxers, having shed the bathrobes for bed. Dean's warm chest on his back made him feel very horny and his hand wrapped around his dick tighter and he groaned at the feeling of Dean's hand so close to his own pulling himself off. Sam's left hand came up to Dean's left arm across his chest and wrapped around the bundle of muscles under the skin.

Sam had just enough brainwork left to think about whether Dean was well enough to be doing this but Dean murmured in his ear encouraging him on.  
"That's it, Sammy. Feelin good now, hey buddy. Keep going." Dean repeated over and over.  
Sam groaned at Dean's soft encouragement in his ear and his hand on his wrist. Sam worked himself hard for the next few minutes, getting closer and closer. Each time the fingers of Deans' right hand touched his skin near his dick he got sparks of pleasure driving him on and wanting more. Sam pushed Dean's left arm up and bent his neck so his nose and lips were on Dean's arm.  
"Forgot you like that." Dean murmured bringing his left hand back so Sam could nuzzle the palm.

Sam kissed the palm and Dean raised his level of arousal by letting his fingers drag over the skin of Sam's jaw. Sam really wanted to be kissing Dean's face but if his palm was as close as he would ever get he would take it. Dean squeezed Sam's wrist tighter and Sam knew it was time to put some more pressure on. He worked himself harder on the upstroke and was soon panting hard into Dean's hand as he encouraged him all the way. Sam's teeth dug into Dean's hand as he climaxed, clamping Dean's name that was running through his mind down in his throat where it couldn't escape. As much Dean was being fantastic at helping him out he doubted he would want Sam yelling his name as he wanted to. Not yet, anyway.

Dean pulled his right hand back to give Sam some privacy now that the job had been done. He left his left arm across Sam's body for balance since he was taking some of his weight and to let Sam know he was okay with what they had just done. Sam pulled his boxers back up and wiped his hand off in preparation to get up. Dean, however, held him back with his arm and his left hand on the right side of Sam's face.  
"Just relax and get your breath back at least, Sammy."  
"You're okay?"  
"No problems." Dean had wiped what little bit of moisture he had on his right hand on his boxers.

Sam drew Dean's hand off his face and bought it out to where he could barely see the red marks from his teeth in the low light from the window.  
"Sorry Dean I don't…I'm not normally…" Sam had never bitten anyone he had ever been with before or even had the urge to.  
"You didn't mean it, I get it. It's only tiny, don't worry about it." Dean took his hand back more so that Sam wouldn't fuss than anything else. Sam rose to clean up now that Dean wasn't holding him back and he had recovered a bit.

Dean watched Sam grab some fresh underwear and go to the bathroom. As the shower turned on Dean was aware he had a hard on himself. Well, that was a new one. He used the remnants of the lube pack he had given Sam and within a minute was spraying onto his own chest. He came down quickly as he used tissues from the night stand to clean himself up. At least Sam wouldn't smell it with all the lingering smells from before. As he laid back Dean realized that helping Sam out had got him horny. He thought maybe it was because he hadn't been for a long time or maybe he liked what he had done with Sam.

Dean scratched his chin thinking that he had done very little to help Sam and Sam had clearly liked him helping him out. In fact, Sam had become visibly excited when Dean had used his hand to help Sam stroke himself and kissed his palm. Dean decided as the shower shut off and he closed his eyes that they were headed for a deeper relationship that involved helping each other out for sex. How much more would Sam want? Maybe he would want a real relationship, not just the sexual release. In the past Dean would have freaked about such a thing more because it was a gay relationship than the incest stuff but they had been through so much in their lives that maybe this was their time for some love and affection.

After all Dean loved Sam and would never hurt him and he thought lately that Sam would never hurt him. Sam had done a lot lately to fix Dean's trust issue with him. As he drifted towards sleep he thought about how Sam would be if they were going out. Kissing whenever he wanted, indoors and alone he was okay with. Hugging, again on their own, okay. Hand holding, maybe during sex. Touching him whenever he wanted? Sam was already a tactile person, touching him whenever he felt like he could get away with it. Dean had been a personal contact kind of person until Sam was about twelve and he realized people might perceive what they had as something weird. These days he could barely hug people, he had trained himself that well, but Sam was different and a Sam who wanted it was a whole new concept. He fell deeper to sleep thinking the next time he helped Sam out he would have to push the boundaries a little and see what Sam really wanted since he seemed too shy to come out and say it.

Sam came back into the room in fresh boxers and a T shirt to find Dean asleep on his side still in Sam's bed. Sam was a little disappointed as he was feeling bolstered after what had happened and decided to talk to Dean about them having a relationship that was a little deeper. He had been amazed at the way Dean had taken over the situation when he had been nervous, even supplying lubricant and controlling the stroke for him. All in all Dean had been exceptional and very accommodating. Maybe Dean had been getting hints from him and was ready to take the next step. They were sleeping together after all.

Dean had the covers back for Sam to get in and his right arm out across the bed as if inviting him in. Sam slipped in pulling the covers up laying his head on Dean's bicep rather that the pillow. Dean curled his arm around Sam drawing him closer even though he was solidly asleep. Sam smiled and sighed loving the position he found himself in. He wrapped his right arm around Dean's back and felt like he was home. He had never been more comfortable.  
"Love you, De." Sam murmured, falling to sleep.  
"Lov..ammy."  
Sam fell to sleep with a wide smile.

Sam woke early in the morning to almost cold sheets again. Another note informed him that breakfast was being taken on the beach, when he got his lazy ass out of bed. Sam dressed in his dried out swimming shorts and found Dean swimming where they had been the afternoon before. Sam joined him for a swim and they mucked around like brothers do for an hour then went up to the picnic basket left on Dean's towel by the hotel staff. They sat and enjoyed their breakfast talking about their weekend and their surroundings. Sam saw the bruise on Dean's left hand and winced as he saw clear teeth marks. They went upstairs for showers and massages. Sam was surprised how relaxed and happy Dean was that morning. No mention was made of the night before but Sam didn't get the feeling Dean was avoiding the subject just that there was nothing to say. He wanted to mention the bite mark but Dean deliberately kept it away from Sam's line of sight.

Back in their room, Sam enjoyed a stone massage, whilst Dean had a Swedish massage. Sam watched and took in all he could about how both types of massage was done and felt like he had learned a bit from both his massages and watching Dean's. They checked out once they had cleaned up and dressed both feeling relaxed as they climbed in the taxi for the short ride to the airport. Dean checked them in then took his half a tablet as they were called to the gate for boarding.

They were seated at the back of the plane this time and Dean was seated next to Sam who had the window. As they waited to take off Sam startled Dean by placing a hand on his arm.  
"I feel like a pile of spaghetti thanks to you."  
"What, stiff and starchy?"  
"No, the cooked type."  
"Pretty good, hey. Gives you something to practice."  
"You going to let me practice on you?"  
To his surprise Dean nodded. "No problem. I think it's helping my back. It's been a bit crampy lately."  
"Why didn't you say so?"  
"Too busy throwing up."  
"Well now that you're told me we can do something about it. No more holding things back by the way."  
"To tell you the truth, I didn't think massage would help until I had one."  
"You still should have said something."  
"I will next time, Florence."  
"Thanks for the weekend, Dean. I really enjoyed it."  
"Best bit?"  
Sam nodded recognizing something they had started to do at the end of their weekends away.  
"Snorkeling, I think. Or the massage, you?  
"Same, I think."  
"Cool."

Dean stayed awake for the flight but stayed glued to the pages of the inflight magazine rather than attempt to acknowledge where he was. They had been on to many plane rides of late and he hoped Sam's next trip was closer to home. Dean was relaxed in the cab, sipping more water and watching the sights go by. They were both relived to be home even though the weekend had been relaxing and enjoyable and a treatment was due later in the day.

TBC


	106. Chapter 106 Frustrated

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 106 Frustrated

Dean, to Sam's amazement showered and changed while Sam emptied their bags into the washing machine. Sam found Dean in the dining room downloading his images to his laptop from both cameras he had taken with him. Sam looked at the images as Dean scanned through them to make sure they were okay. Sam thought they were great and had forgotten all about the waterproof cameras they had used until Dean pulled the film rolls out of his camera bag. They decided to leave for the hospital a bit earlier and drop the rolls of film off, then pick up the pictures on the way back, providing Dean was well enough.

Sam ran the films in to Wal-Mart since he would be picking them up and they went on to the hospital for Dean's fourth treatment. Since it was Sunday the hospital was very quiet. They didn't have a radiotherapy session first so Dean was taken straight in for his treatment with a nurse he didn't know. The nurse introduced herself as Teresa and she had the same friendly manner as Sandy, quickly setting Dean up and talking him through the process. Teresa took more blood, before starting the treatment, for Dean's checkup the next day. Sam squeezed Dean's hand as the needle was plunged in, handed his brother his iPod, then draped his jacket over him knowing Dean got cold when the drugs were injected. Apart from Teresa checking up on them and injecting the drugs they were left alone and undisturbed.

An hour in to the process Sam's cell rang and he looked to find Bobby calling. Sam knew Bobby probably wanted to talk to Dean so he picked up and talked to him for a short time before tapping Dean on the shoulder and handing him the phone.  
"Hey, Bobby."  
"Hey, Dean. Sorry I can't get there but I wanted to call and let you know I'm thinking of you."  
"No problem, man. I told you not to worry about it."  
"And I told you I will be there if I can. How was your holiday? Where did you go?"  
"California and Florida."  
"Both states in one weekend?"  
"Yeah. I wanted Sam to be able to swim in both oceans."  
"That sounds great. What did you get up to?"  
"Well swimming…we took a boat to Anacapa and dove around the islands."  
"That sounds great, Dean. You could be a travel agent with plans like that."  
"It wasn't _that_ great. Thanks for calling and distracting me, Bobby."  
"No problems, son. I will try to be there for your next one. You have a checkup tomorrow?"  
"How did you…Yeah I do." Dean gave up wondering where Bobby got his info.  
"Could I trouble you to give me a call afterwards?"  
Somehow Bobby knew this was an important checkup. Dean would find out how much more radiotherapy he had left.  
"Will do."

Dean talked to Bobby for a few minutes about the hunt he was doing and where he was then signed off handing the phone back just as Teresa appeared ready to give Dean some more treatment. Dean remained quiet for the rest of the appointment just murmuring to Sam a couple of times but overall he felt he was getting used to this stuff, or his body was. He still felt reasonable when Sam parked outside Wal-Mart to run inside for a few minutes to pick up the photos.

When they returned to the apartment Dean sat down to look at the photos but quickly scrambled for the bathroom. So much for getting better with this stuff. Dean heaved up everything in his stomach, including the water he had drunk in the hospital. Unfortunately his vomit was red due to the fact he had just had treatment. A damp cloth was placed on the back of his neck. Dean just had enough energy to give Sam a small smile before he was back at it. Sam kept his hand on Dean's back until he stopped and rocked back on his heels. Sam could feel the quaking though his brother's body as he held a hand to his shoulder. He really felt for Dean and what he was going through and wished he could do more for him.

Dean dry reached until he was so light headed he had to blink the black spots away and sit back against the wall even though his stomach wasn't finished lurching. Sam was there with a towel to bring it to Dean's mouth for the thin line of saliva that fell from his lips. They sat that way for almost an hour , Dean lurching into the towel every few minutes, then it stopped as quickly as it had begun.  
"Sorry, Sammy." Was the first thing from Dean's lips as he tore the towel off his face.  
"No problems, Dean."  
"Actually there are." Dean's voice was raspy from overuse of his throat but he pushed on anyway. "You don't have to be in here for this you know. I can throw up on my own."  
"I told you I would be here for everything and I meant it."  
"Still this isn't nice. You didn't sign up for this." Dean's voice was a whisper as his exhausted body decided it was time to shut down on him.  
"Actually I did and I know what you are doing. You do it every time. You get frustrated with something and you worry about the other person more because if you can't stand it, how is the other person going. Well, I'm okay Dean and wild houses couldn't pull me away. Let's get you cleaned up and into bed."

Sam helped Dean up getting a sheepish look from his older brother having been so easily found out. Dean sighed as he cleaned his teeth and washed his face. He hadn't thought it possible for them to get closer than they were but it had happened in the last few weeks. Sam tucked Dean into bed then went and brought the packet of photos in so they could look at them. Sam was impressed with the underwater photos, surprised both of them had taken photos of each other. Sam had to comment on what a great idea it was to have organized the underwater cameras. By the time they had seen all the photos Dean was yawning widely and blinking with tiredness.

Sam gathered the photos and placed them on the end of the bed while he retrieved the trashcan from the living room knowing Dean may need it tonight. He made sure Dean was tucked in then left him to sleep.  
"Have a good sleep, Dean. I'll be in soon."  
"Take your time, Sammy." Dean mumbled.

Sam took the photos and headed back out to the dining room flicking through them again. He had managed to get a shot of Dean swimming underwater that accentuated his muscular body. Sam would have liked to have had it enlarged and hung on the wall but he wasn't game enough as yet. His downstairs brain seemed to agree with him. Unfortunately Dean was too sick to help him out tonight and maybe for the next few days but he thought the feeling of Dean helping him out at the hotel in Florida might be enough to pull him through. Just thinking about it was enough to get him half hard so he gathered some clean sleeping clothes and headed for his shower so he didn't disturb Dean.

Sure enough Sam was stroking himself to thoughts of Dean's arm across his chest and his lips on the back of his neck. Thoughts of Dean's warm chest on his back and the way he had bitten Dean on the hand sent him over the edge and groaning Dean's name. He realized as he washed up that biting Dean had felt like he was marking Dean as his. Sam frowned as he washed his hair that he had never acted like that before with a girl. Even weirder was the fact that Dean had not given him crap over it, even when he had mentioned it the next morning.

When he was dressed Sam wandered down to the kitchen and made himself a tea as he had liked it when Dean had made him one a few days ago. He noticed Dean's new laptop sitting innocently on the table and remembered he hadn't had a good look at all the images from the weekend yet. Sam opened it up and started it up, sipping his tea while he was waiting. To his surprise the desktop image was of the both of them at the Grand Canyon sitting on the hood of the Impala. Sam's arm was around Dean and they were laughing happily. Sam hadn't thought to use an image like this as a background and wished he had thought of it first.

Still, if it was good enough for Dean…Sam turned his own laptop on then looked at the images on Dean's laptop while his booted up. The photos of the Islands of California were fantastic and as much as he wanted to put a photo of the both them on his laptop he ended up putting the one of the rock bridge with the sunset behind it, for now. He found some other shots he liked and transferred them to his computer as well. Sam sighed going through the images again wondering where Dean got his gift from because it really was just that, a gift.

Sam turned in after watching a couple of shows on the TV. When he went in Dean was sleeping on his right side with his face close to the edge of the bed. On the floor under his head was the trashcan. Dean had a look of pain on his face and had the covers throw partially off. Sam touched a hand gently to Dean's forehead and found him warm but not hot.

TBC


	107. Chapter 107 Breakdown

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 107 Breakdown

Sam woke at four am to find Dean missing from the bed. He checked the bathrooms but found Dean in the living room sitting on the couch with the TV on and the trashcan between his knees. Sam noted the low table was laden with food supplements, tissues, pain and anti-nausea tables and a glass of water. The heater was on low so the room was comfortably warm.  
"You okay?"  
Dean shook his head no and Sam had to admit he looked very pale.  
"How long you been up?  
"Couple hours."  
"Been throwing up?" Sam sat by Dean's hip.  
Dean nodded tiredly. "I was dry retching until I tried some food supplement and some pills , then I threw them up."  
"So what's the plan now?"  
"Just sitting here quietly until my stomach settles enough to have another try."  
"Sounds like a plan." Sam fell back against the cushions of the couch looking like he was getting comfortable.

Dean looked at Sam with a soft frown. "You don't have to sit up with me, Sam."  
"Bit of a slow learner at the moment, big brother."  
Dean ran a hand through his hair. "Okay I get it. Just don't make yourself to tired."  
Sam grinned at Dean, happy he had finally got the hint. He hoped Dean had come to a place where he accepted Sam was going to be there for him no matter what. All he had to do now was get him to call him when he was sick.

Dean handed Sam the remote for the TV.  
"I'm just flickin,' Sammy. See if you can find something."  
Sam settled on _The Mentalist_ and sat quietly by Dean's side as he sat with a death grip on the trashcan. After twenty minutes Dean attempted some food supplement with a pain pill but was throwing both up five minutes later. Dean didn't bother trying to get to the bathroom knowing how suddenly it had come on. Instead he threw up then dry retched with Sam's arm around him, holding him up. Dean was quaking while his stomach lurched so Sam wrapped the blanket from the back of the couch over his shoulders. It was six thirty before Dean's stomach calmed down enough to keep some supplement and water down. Dean fell to sleep with his head on Sam's lap down one end of the couch stretched out with the blanket over him. Sam had taken some time to get Dean to lie down but it had worked and he was soon sound asleep.

Sam sat with his head on his hand watching TV while his other hand rubbed up and down Dean's shoulder. It wasn't long before Sam nodded off with an early morning news program in the background. Sam woke at nine am with a start needing to go to the bathroom pretty urgently. He rolled his sweater up under Dean's head and went off to the bathroom. When Sam returned Dean was sitting up with his hair messed up and looking all cute but tired.  
"How are you feeling, buddy?"  
"Wonderful."  
"Still feeling sick?"  
"Yeah but I don't think I'm gonna throw up."  
"Why don't you go back to bed and I will wake you when it's time to get ready to go to the hospital?"  
"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse." Dean sighed as he got up and trudged back to his bedroom and lay down.

Sam took the cleaned out trashcan in then closed the door so he didn't disturb him. Dean had less sleep than he did so he had no problem with gathering the cleaning equipment and getting stuck into the cleaning. Sam cleaned the bathrooms thoroughly using the heavy duty bathroom gel with bleach to ensure they smelled fresh as well. He moved onto finishing off the laundry from the day before then cleaning that room. The kitchen, living room and kitchen were easy to do as they had kept them tidy but Sam still used plenty of disinfectant and mopped the floors well. With only the vacuuming to do Sam went for a shower and got dressed before waking Dean so he could do the same. While Dean showered, Sam got the vacuuming done. Sam was waiting for Dean in the living room with a nervously tapping foot as time to leave got very close with no sign of him. Sam stood to go find him but Dean wandered in looking pale with the freshly disinfected trash can under his arm.  
"You okay?"  
Dean shrugged and led the way out to the car. Sam turned to Dean as he sat quietly in the passenger seat.  
"Bad day?"  
Dean nodded.  
"We will try to keep this short then."  
"Sounds good."

They were soon at the hospital sitting in Jane's office. Jane gave Dean an exam taking notes as she went.  
"Okay Dean, you can put your shirt back on."  
Jane waited until Dean was dressed and took a seat before speaking again.  
"Well Dean, you're doing quite well as far as your blood work goes. I would like to give you two more weeks of radiotherapy then do another biopsy to see how things are going. This is all standard for your stage of treatment." Jane saw the panic in Sam's eyes. "You are doing well, Dean but your white cell counts are still a problem which is why I want to do the biopsy to have a closer look at how you are going. As you probably know from the reading material we look to stop the cancer from spreading, then stop it all together, then treat you until it's gone completely. The biopsy will tell us where we are in the process."

Jane waited to see if there were any questions then pressed on.  
"Okay, we should get you down for a treatment while you are here then back in the same routine for the next two weeks. I will set up the biopsy and let you know."  
Sam sensed rather than saw Dean wriggle slightly in his seat.  
"Jane, Dean has been quite sick since his chemo yesterday and I'm not sure how he will go downstairs."  
"Hence the bucket you are carrying around, of course. I can administer an injection of the anti-nausea medication you had while you were here at the hospital. It should work for long enough to get the treatment done."  
"Sounds good." Dean agreed in a croaky voice.  
"I won't be a moment."

Jane went off to get Dean his medication and Dean turned in his seat to face Sam. Sam prepared for Dean to yell at him but was shocked when Dean spoke to him softly.  
"Thanks, Sammy."  
The look of surprise was not lost on Dean.  
"Yeah, I know, Dean finally admits he needs help. Shocker that it took so friggen long."  
Sam was about to tell Dean he was proud of him when Jane came in with a needle. Dean rolled his sleeve up and took the injection without a murmur.  
"Now by the time you get down there, and I call and let them know, you should be feeling better."  
"Thanks, doc."  
"Thanks, Jane."  
"I will see you in two weeks at the same time."

They went downstairs and sat waiting for Dean's treatment. Jenny called Dean after fifteen minutes of them sitting quietly flicking through old magazines. Sam sat and played a game on his IPod pondering what two more weeks of radiotherapy meant for Dean. Dean didn't come out for forty five minutes and when he did he looked pale. Sam moved to his side and noticed the trashcan tucked under Dean's arm was damp and smelled of fresh disinfectant.  
"Are you okay, Dean?"  
Dean sighed looking torn then spoke roughly."Friggen chundered in there, damn it."  
"It's okay, Dean."  
They were moving towards the exit but Dean grabbed Sam's sleeve and pulled him into the men's room. Sam thought at first Dean was going to be sick again but he let go of Sam's arm inside the door and plopped the trashcan down on the vanity between the sinks as he inspected the two open stalls for anyone hanging around.

Sam watched Dean carefully as he stood in front of the stalls and rubbed the back of his neck.  
"Damn, it's frustrating."  
"Sorry, Dean."  
Dean stalked towards Sam and thrust his hands up towards Sam. Sam at first thought he was about to get a belting but Dean's hands were as gentle as they always were when they framed his face. "Don't say sorry, Sammy. I'm being an ass and you're saying sorry."

Dean slid his hands gently down Sam's face to his shoulders. "This ….treatment…disease…sickness… is confusing me and I'm saying all sorts of stupid crap. You don't need me saying that when if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have made it through that session at all."  
Sam lifted his hands to Dean's face in a direct copy of what he had done to him. "That's what I'm here for, Dean. When you feel low or confused or whatever, I'm here to fill that gap and help you through. I'm very proud of the way you are telling me the truth. Just remember, Dean, you have done remarkably well and those shields of yours? Yeah they're tough but this is a hard disease to beat. You need to let yourself be frustrated and confused and when you do I will always have your back. I know there have been times in the past when I was a complete idiot and walked away but I won't walk away from you again. I love you and I have your back, always."

Sam didn't know what he expected from Dean after such a bare bones admission but Dean hugging him hard around the shoulders wasn't it. Sam hugged Dean back and the moment lasted a few minutes before Dean slowly pulled back sniffing a little.  
"Do you mind if we finish this chick flick moment at home?"  
"Of course."  
Sam waited while Dean splashed water on his face then dried off, wiping his own tears away with the back of his hand.

The drive home was quiet, each of them in their own thoughts about what had happened. Sam hadn't wanted or expected Dean's first breakdown to be away from home but at least he had been there with the right words and support for him. Sam watched Dean out of the corner of his eye all the way home and couldn't see Dean steeling himself as he normally did. He remained slightly slouched all the way back and into the apartment.

Sam followed Dean in and watched as his brother stripped his jacket off and laid it over the back of a chair. As opposed to Dean's slow shrug, Sam snapped his jacket off quickly and tossed it to a chair before approaching Dean slowly. Dean raised his eyes to Sam and Sam could see the tiredness and unhappiness there.  
"Come here, Dean." Sam held his arms out and Dean took the half step into them.  
Sam wrapped his arms tightly around him and was surprised when Dean clutched him tightly. Sam liked Dean's hard, lean body against his but he knew this wasn't the time for that.

Sam held onto Dean but loosened the hug.  
"I think I can guess what happened, Dean but I'm gonna need to hear how you felt so I can help you."  
Dean sighed. "I threw up before the treatment but laying there on the machine I felt annoyed and embarrassed that I couldn't stop it. I promised myself I wouldn't do that in front of a perfect stranger. That loss of control is frustrating and complete bullshit."

Sam rubbed a hand up Dean's arm as he spoke. "Okay well, first of all you threw up before the treatment which probably meant the meds Jane gave you hadn't kicked in yet. Second of all, you have to give yourself a break and remember you are sick with one of the worst illnesses you can have. I think that promise you made to yourself needs to have some small print at the bottom: medical profession excepted."  
Dean gave a half smirk at that.  
"I seem to recall you threw up once before. What's different?"  
"I guess I threw up before this time and I was worried the whole time I would do it again."  
"Dean, you haven't seen it but lots of people throw up right there in the waiting room."  
Dean's brows rose. "Really? Don't let me start doing that."  
"I won't. I will make sure you get to the bathroom every time or at least have the dignity of a bucket."  
"You mean…?"  
"Right there on the carpet, yeah."  
"Bummer."  
"Things don't look as bad now?"  
"No. I think I can allow your fine print waiver but only just. Thanks, Sammy." Dean smiled.

Sam thought since Dean was feeling better he would break contact and go make coffee or something but he drew Sam closer and hugged him tight, pushing his face in Sam's neck. Sam hugged Dean back hard and rubbed a hand up his back. To Sam's great surprise Dean was trembling in his arms.  
"It's okay, Dean." Sam repeated over and over as they stood together.

TBC


	108. Chapter 108 Delivery

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 108 Delivery

Five minutes passed before Dean pulled back with a sniff. Sam saw Dean's face was a little red and his eyes were watery. Sam knew on past experience that Dean didn't cry often and this was not a major breakdown as far as anyone else would be concerned but for Dean it was quite big.  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Better thanks."  
"How's your stomach?"  
"Not too bad."  
"How do you feel about another two weeks of the rads?"  
"Okay. I was kind of expecting it, being a Winchester and all."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, it's just another two weeks of the same stuff."  
"You wanna get some rest while you feel okay?"  
"Good idea." Dean did the full little boy, running his sleeve under his nose, then nodding as he blinked away the tears. The drops hung on the end of Dean's long eyelashes and Sam so wanted to thumb them or better yet lick them off but Dean wasn't feeling well so he helped him to bed.

When he was changed, Dean lay down under the covers blinking with sleepiness before his head even reached the pillow. This emotional stuff really was wearing on the body. Okay, he had been up vomiting most of the night, so there was that. Dean looked up at Sam as he sat on the edge of the bed ensuring he was comfortable. Dean saw a few different emotions cross Sam's eyes as he watched him then Sam's hand came up. Sam dragged a thumb over Dean's left eye gathering the last drop of moisture there. Sam pulled the thumb back slowly but Dean's hand shot up and captured his wrist moving the thumb to his open mouth. Sam's mouth dropped open in surprise and awe as Dean sucked on his thumb.

Dean liked the salty taste mixed with Sam's skin and lapped at it with his tongue inside his mouth. He had no reason why he was doing it but it had felt good. He gave the appendage one last swipe of his tongue before letting it pop out of his mouth. Dean let Sam's wrist go as he closed his eyes and drifted off.

Sam sat on the bed for a good couple of minutes just watching Dean sleep. His thumb was still wet from Dean's mouth. He had been stunned when Dean had taken it into his mouth and more so when he had licked it. Sam had never thought of fingers being sensual but his thumb in Dean's mouth had been enough to get his dick twitching for more. Purely on instinct he sucked his wet thumb into his mouth. With a soft groan he tasted Dean's saliva on his skin and licked like Dean had. Dean moved slightly in the bed and mumbled 'Sammy' making Sam groan a little louder. Dean's eyes flicked a little and Sam snapped out of it, popping his thumb out and moving from the room.

Sam felt a little like he had just jerked off in the room next to his brother, so sensual was the feeling. He was very distracted as he made coffee and determinately went to watch the morning news in an effort to calm himself. Sam was a little distracted all morning as he swept and raked the front and back gardens, cleaned the barbeque and downloaded music on his laptop. He had a light lunch then checked on Dean who was still asleep but now laying on his side toward where they had been placing the trashcan. Sam retrieved the trashcan from the car and placed it on the ground telling Dean that it was there. Dean gave a murmur but stayed asleep.

For the rest of Monday Dean alternated between the bathroom and his bed. The injection had lasted until lunchtime then his sickness had returned in full force having him bent over the toilet most of the afternoon. When Dean fell to sleep in exhaustion mid- afternoon, Sam gave Bobby a quick ring since Dean had promised they would after his Doctors appointment. Bobby passed on his best wishes to Dean and hoped they could get some rest soon. Sam felt pretty helpless but stayed with Dean through the day and all night. Dean finally settled early in the morning and they both flaked out on the bed. Sam with an arm on Dean's arm just in case.

Tuesday morning saw Dean back in the bathroom sitting on the floor with a hand on his stomach. He wasn't throwing up much but the nausea was bad enough to keep him in the room just in case. Sam checked on Dean frequently as he insisted on sitting up against the wall resting in between dry retching.

They went to Dean's midmorning radiotherapy appointment and Dean made it through the appointment without throwing up purely because he had nothing to throw up. When they returned home he went straight to the bathroom, dry retching until he collapsed on the floor. Sam helped him take his upper layers off while Dean lay flat on the cool tiles trying to get his breath back.

Dean came good in the late afternoon and sat tiredly on the couch with Sam watching TV, munching on dry toast. Sam made sure Dean had the last of the food supplement in him as well as his tablets so he could get some sleep then took him to bed. Sam sat against the headboard playing solitaire on his laptop until Dean was soundly asleep. He was worried about Dean as he was looking gaunter and paler in the face as the days went on.

Dean didn't last long in bed before he was up bringing up the toast. Dean didn't bother going back to bed just sat against the wall holding his stomach. Sam fetched the hot water bottle and the throw rug from the couch as well as his myriad of tablets and water.

Dean insisted Sam go to bed that night while he camped out in the bathroom for the night. Sam only agreed when he had wrapped Dean up in warm clothes with a blanket and pillow. Sam slept reasonably well with many breaks in slumber to check on his brother. He felt weird lying in Dean's bed without him but rolling his face near Dean's pillow sent him to sleep pretty quickly.

When Sam got up at eight am he found Dean leaning up against the kitchen cupboards.  
"You okay, Dean?"  
"Tired." Dean muttered.  
"Back to bed?"  
"Bathroom, maybe?"

Sam frowned down at Dean aware this was the longest conversation he had with Dean since their 'chick flick moment' on Monday. He knew it wasn't because Dean was embarrassed but was doing what he normally did when he was sick. When he was really sick he dug in and shut up about it. The sicker he was the quieter he got. He was pretty well silent when he had been at the hospital. In fact he had really only spoken to Sam while he was there. Well, he did have next to no voice but Sam knew he would have been fairly quiet.  
"Time to ring Jane, do you think?"  
"Nah," Dean squeezed out as Sam helped lever himself off the floor, "believe it or not I'm starting to feel better. Just not well enough to be too far away from the toilet."

Back in the bathroom Dean slid back down to his blanket against the wall and settled in far too quickly for Sam's liking.  
"Go eat, Sammy, or at least get the door." Dean flapped a hand in Sam's direction.  
Sam frowned as the door knocked.  
"How did you…?"  
"Heard the van and the footsteps."  
Sam went to the door to find a courier driver waiting for him to sign for two boxes. Sam let the courier place the cartons just inside the door and watched him leave, noting the van. Sam lugged the boxes inside to the kitchen bench wondering why they were so heavy and what was in them. There was a delivery note in a plastic bag taped neatly to the side of one box.

Sam pulled out the note to find Bobby's scrawling handwriting.  
'_Sam these are for Dean as I know you must be out of the ones the doc gave you. Get them into Dean and get his weight back up. Don't thank me, just text me and let me know you got them.'_  
Sam smiled as he opened the top of the box to find bottles of high energy food supplements. Sam noticed they were in four different flavors which should make Dean happier having been stuck with strawberry since he had been back from the hospital. Sam pulled out two of each flavor and put them in the fridge knowing Dean liked them cold for some reason. He stacked both boxes with the slabs of water they had left in the hallway cupboard.

Sam found Dean with his head down on his arms and told him what had arrived.  
"Have to thank him for that. God knows where he got it from."  
"Probably robbed the factory knowing him." Sam said fondly.  
Dean chuckled softly.  
"How did you hear the van?"  
Dean shrugged.  
"Vulcan hearing?" Sam suggested.  
"Jedi hearing, not Vulcan. When will you learn?"  
"One day, Dean, one day."  
"Go have some breakfast." Dean waved a hand towards the kitchen.  
Sam went but only because Dean had that stubborn look on his face.

TBC


	109. Chapter 109 Mail

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 109 Mail

Dean sighed as Sam left the room. Even though he had been insisting to Sam to go to bed he was starting to run himself ragged looking after him. He had been fairly sick this time but was starting to feel better. At least the nausea was at a level where he didn't feel like he had to cling to the toilet bowl constantly. His energy levels were at an all-time low when he showered and changed for his radiotherapy appointment mid-morning. He was glad he had Sam by his side as he staggered back into the apartment afterwards. If he had to go fetch food or medication for himself in his current state he didn't think he could do it.

Dean lay on the bed panting through the cramps in his stomach even as his eyes were trying to close in tiredness. Sam came in and offered Dean meds and sports drink. Dean could barely thank Sam for his efforts.  
"Don't talk, Dean. I know how tired you are. Just get some sleep."  
Sam took Dean's boots off with hardly a murmur from Dean. He took his chances and pulled Dean's jeans off but Dean raised his head slightly then his hips before collapsing back. Sam slid Dean's arms out of his jacket then rolled him to take it all the way off. Sam marveled at the feeling of undressing his normally guarded brother. Sam tucked Dean under the covers and was more than a little surprised when Dean's hand gently touched his face with a mumbled 'thanks.'

Sam folded Dean's clothes up and piled them neatly on the floor since Dean had just worn them the once. Dean was asleep before Sam left the room but true to recent form, he was up again dry retching over the toilet not an hour later. Sam was concerned watching Dean's thin back bent over the bowl. Dean hadn't had a proper fed since his last treatment and Sam could see his strength waning.

Dean spent the rest of the day in the bathroom but finally went to bed at eleven pm feeling like he could get some sleep. That lasted for three hours when he was up in the bathroom again. He managed not to wake Sam as he spent the rest of the night between the kitchen floor, the bathroom and the living room couch.

Sam went looking for Dean at eight am and found him on the kitchen floor again, this time with a bottle of sports drink by his side.  
"You okay, Dean?"  
"Cramping up a bit is all."  
"Where?"  
"Legs and back."  
"That I can help with." Sam left the room.  
"Don't go to any trouble." Dean called out.

Sam returned a minute later with two towels, Dean's pillow and lotion tucked under his arm. He rolled a towel out on the floor and placed the pillow on the end of the towel.  
"Lay down, Dean."  
Dean, thinking it would be better just to get it over with, lay on the floor with his head on the pillow. Sam left the other towel in quarters and laid his knees on it down by Dean's legs. He rolled Dean's sweatpants up to his thighs and rubbed his legs with the lotion, kneading softly when he saw Dean's face flicker with pain. Once he had done Dean's legs he unfolded the towel he had under his knees and laid it flat beside Dean. He had Dean roll slowly onto it and transferred his pillow over before folding the now empty towel up for his knees. He worked on Dean's back after hiking up his shirt. It should have been pleasurable for Sam but he was worried how easily he could see Dean's ribs and backbone. This latest patch of sickness seemed to have hit Dean hard again and he knew Jane would be worried as well if she knew. It renewed his resolve to get food into Dean as soon as he could hold some down. By the time Sam had finished working on Dean's back, Dean was asleep with his head on the pillow. Sam pulled his shirt down gently then made coffee for himself as quietly as possible. Dean slept through it all telling Sam that his brother was feeling pretty bad. Sam left a trashcan by Dean's side and hung around in the dining room surfing the net until it was time to get ready for Dean's next treatment.

Dean woke while Sam was in having a shower and regretted having fallen asleep on his stomach. He barely had time to vomit in the trashcan but as he rose to sit against the cupboards his stomach rolled then felt better. He had only bought up sports drink this time and not the pills he had taken making him hope he was starting to get better. Dean went in for a shower but didn't shave again. His growth was now five days and was starting to itch but he wanted his hands to be a lot steadier before he attempted a shave. He got through his appointment without feeling to bad then back to the apartment where he flaked out on the couch with Sam as he watched a documentary on the TV. He slept for two hours then staggered up feeling like something for lunch. He drank half a glass of food supplement then cooked spaghetti bolognaise from scratch using plenty of fresh garlic and herbs. Sam watched Dean cook from his perch at the breakfast bar drinking coffee. Sam had seen Dean cook spaghetti bolognaise a few times growing up but he had only ever used meat and canned tomatoes. Sam knew it was probably due to budget constraints and now Dean had the room to add whatever he wanted to the pot.

Sam groaned at tasting the food while watching TV. Dean had taken a small bowl, serving Sam up his in the biggest bowl they had. Dean only had a small amount but Sam had no problems eating all that remained. Sam cleaned up the dishes freeing Dean up to lie down on the bed carefully so he could keep the food down. Sam came in after half an hour and asked if he wanted anything. Dean sheepishly asked for his Chevy hot water bottle, filled with hot water. Sam had no problem filling the rubber with water and handing it to Dean wrapped in a towel. Dean didn't use this item when he was throwing up, normally when his stomach was starting to settle.

Dean made it through the afternoon then padded out to the kitchen to see about dinner. As Dean passed the front door he saw Sam outside talking to Marta. Dean went to the kitchen and saw they had fixings for toasted sandwiches so he decided you use the new sandwich press since they had a large lunch, or at least Sam had.

By the time Sam came back inside Dean had the fire on, _Star Trek: The next generation_ marathon on TV and a stack on different toasted sandwiches beside his cup of coffee.  
"Thanks, Dean. You're obviously feeling better."  
"Lunch has stayed where it should."  
"That's good. I've got the mail by the way." Sam flapped a few envelopes in his hand.  
"Mail?"  
"Yeah, It's been a week since I bothered to look in but there are two for you and two utility bills."  
Dean frowned as he took the letters from Sam wondering who they were from. They were both printed so no clue there. One was postmarked New York, the other Denver.

Dean opened the Denver marked one as Sam nodded over the great tasting toasted sandwiches.  
"Looks like I'll have to open a bank account." Dean stated.  
"Why?"  
"Dean Archer has a cheque for ten thousand and fifty three dollars twenty one to cash." Dean said frowning.  
"What for?"  
"It's from the lady who ran the photo competition. Apparently this is the profit from the photos I sold."  
"Wow! What are you going to do with it?"  
"Open a bank account I guess, Other than that I have no idea. I should spend half on you and half on Bobby since you entered me in the thing in the first place."  
"You took the photos, so no way. Who's the other letter from?"

Dean opened the letter to find it was from the gallery asking if he could contact them about a company that wanted to use his photo in a book.  
"Just the gallery. Someone wants to put my photo in a book or something."  
"That's great, Dean. I knew you would be good at it."  
Dean didn't know what to say to that so he stayed quiet.  
"Ah, Dean Winchester struck silent by success." Sam laughed. "You gonna call them?"  
"Tomorrow, maybe."  
"Okay, then."

Sam went back to his food and watching TV. Dean managed to eat about half what Sam ate but it didn't last long before he was bringing some up. It was one of his quick ejects and back to normal. Sam insisted he drink some high energy drink which he did without problem. In fact the rest of the night was fairy calm until he went to bed. They both fell to sleep quickly side by side in the bed but Dean was soon up with a heavily cramping belly. He didn't vomit but spent three hours with the bucket between his knees on the couch, watching crappy late night TV. Sam had slept restlessly while he was out of bed but soon settled when Dean slid back in at three am.

TBC


	110. Chapter 110 Jaeger

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 110 Jaeger

Dean woke up at eight am feeling better in the stomach but very tired. He left Sam sleeping and went out and made breakfast. He wasn't really all that hungry so just had the one pancake leaving four in the oven for Sam. It was a good thing they had hired gym equipment as Sam was eating all his left overs. Dean slipped a jacket on over his T shirt and did boots up over his green cargo type pants. At the last second he found his thin wollen hat in his duffle and slipped it over his head, covering his cold ears.

Dean walked to the park next door. He took a path from the gate that was even, smooth and well used. Dean didn't walk far, just to the first open area with a fallen tree he used as a seat. Dean sat for a while just taking in the view of the coolish morning. Dean realized with a start that even though they arrived at the end of summer the weather had been fairly mild and only a couple of rainy days and a few warmer ones. It made his sickness easier to handle as he was tending to run warm most of the time.

The mountains in the distance looked peaceful so Dean relaxed and did something he did only every now and again. He sat for a while and pretended he was a normal person with no place to be and no worries at all. It had become a harder task of late with everything going on in their lives and he had taken to drink for a while to forget. It was a hard life to leave behind and it always seemed to weigh Dean down but just for a few minutes he could empty his brain and forget about everything, think about nothing. Of course he never turned all the way off, he was too well trained.

Because he had that small section of his brain still turned on, he felt someone coming before he heard shuffling footsteps a few minutes later. A tall, stately, older, woman in a purple jogging outfit walked slowly behind a miniature pinscher on a red lead. She slowed further when she saw Dean and her dog showed interest.  
"Nice day for it."  
Dean was surprised by her older sounding voice.  
"You must be, Dean. I'm your neighbor, Hatice Hendriksen."

Dean hopped up from his spot and approached slowly t o shake her hand. "Dean Archer, pleased to meet you, Mrs. Hendriksen."  
Dean had been expecting a Betty White type older person the way others had spoken about her, but she was as straight as an arrow and younger looking than he expected.  
"I'm sure, Mr. Archer, and it's Hattie to you and Sam."  
"Dean and Sam are fine."

The small dog placed its front paws on Dean's knees and he bent slightly to scratch its head.  
"Easy, Jaeger."  
"He's okay. Did you call him Jager?  
"Jaeger the Danish way, not the German way. My dear departed husband Jonathon named him. It still means hunter, which is a bit silly with his size."  
"I don't know, even little dogs can hunt."  
"That's true." She looked at him shrewdly. "Well I'll leave you to it, unless you would like to walk us home?"  
"I was just about to leave so no problem."  
"See that Jaeger? A gentleman."

Dean walked by Hatties side as they went back to the apartment block.  
"It will do you good to get some air, Dean. I know it's hard but being cooped up inside gets a little tiresome."  
"It does." Dean agreed even though he didn't mind to much.  
"My husband was a doctor so I know a little about cancer and the sickness that comes with treatment. Rest is very important. That and a good support network. You and Sam have some relatives to help you both?"  
"We have an uncle that pops in every couple of weeks."  
"Very good. Make sure Sam gets plenty of help. It's a selfless person that can drop everything and be there for a family member. It happens less than you would think. I bet he is smart as a whip."  
"He is. He's a great brother."  
"As are you, just by the way you talk about him. Now, do you feel up to my party tomorrow?"  
"Should be fine. Do you want us to bring anything?"  
"How are you at salads?"  
"We can make coleslaw and potato salad pretty well."  
"Excellent. I can't wait to try some of each. Until then Dean, look after yourself and Sam."  
They parted at the pathway to Dean's apartment.  
"Will do. Pleased to meet you, Hattie and Jaeger." Dean scratched the dogs head again get a lick on the back of his hand as he pulled it back.  
"See that Jaeger? A gentleman." Hattie smiled as she pulled the small dog gently away with her.

Dean went inside and straight to the bathroom to use the toilet. As he was washing his hands he looked at his face in the mirror. His eyes were a little bloodshot from lack of sleep and his face was scruffy with stubble. Dean decided he could work on his face then get some sleep since his face was a bit itchy. Dean gathered his shaving gear and stripped his shirts off. He lathered his face and got to work.

Sam woke and found Dean standing at the bathroom sink. He had green pants on only and was shaving his lathered face. Sam tried not to stare and finally said something as Dean was wiping the last on the foam off with a flannel.  
"You need anything, Dean?"  
"Actually, I feel like a shower. Could you get me a clean pair of boxers? That way I can go straight in."  
"No problem."

Sam came back to the bathroom with clean underwear for Dean expecting him to be waiting for the clothes but Dean had stepped under the spray naked and was washing his hair. True he was facing away but Sam could clearly see the line of Dean's backbone and all the way down to his muscular ass. Sam didn't know what Dean was doing to keep that fit but whatever it was it was working. Dean bent from the waist to retrieve his conditioner from the floor and Sam took an involuntary step forward as he got a great view of Dean's ass, tight and firm and seemingly waiting for him to grab and use something on his body that was standing at attention.

Sam had to bite his lip to stop himself groaning or calling out Dean's name. Sam went to the kitchen and drank a large glass of water to cool down. He saw the oven was on and pulled out the stack of pancakes. He wanted to go ask Dean if he had eaten but he didn't want to go _there_ again. Sam ate two of the pancake thinking that since they were now sleeping together he hadn't tried to deepen the relationship with any real drive. He still wanted to be with Dean, the latest incident proving that but he hadn't pushed anything or made any moves since…they got back from New York. That made sense because Dean got sick when they returned then he was barely better when he moved into Dean's bed and Dean had helped him out.

Sam then remembered the last time he had gone which had been in Florida. Dean had helped him out, in fact Dean had jumped in his bed without him asking. Dean had also put his hand quite close to Sam's dick and turned his other hand for Sam to do what he wanted. He recalled that Dean had given him lube that time. Maybe Dean had been sending out signals and he had been too blind to see.

He decided if he really wanted to do something he should get a wriggle on and just do it. He would do something before this weekend was done so when they went away next weekend they were sorted out. His downstairs brain had relaxed over breakfast and he was almost back to normal when Dean came out in jeans and a T shirt.  
"Hey, Sammy. Eat all of those up, they're for you."  
"All of them?"  
"I had some already."  
"You sure?"  
"Yep." Dean slid the food out of the oven and onto Sam's plate. "I was out for a walk this morning and guess who I met?"

Sam frowned. "Who?"  
"Hattie."  
"The lady from next door?"  
"Yep."  
"What was she like?"  
"Very nice, thinks the world of you."  
"She's never meet me."  
"Her late husband was a doctor. She knows what it takes for a family member to put everything on hold and look after a sick person."  
"Oh. Did she say anything about tomorrow afternoon?"  
"Yeah. I told her we could bring coleslaw and potato salad."  
"That's a good idea. Do we need to get some fresh stuff?"  
"Yeah, we do. We must almost be out of milk and bread as well."

Sam took his plate to the dishwasher. "How about you write a list and I'll go down to the store once we get back from the hospital." Sam hadn't missed Dean's bloodshot eyes.  
"If you feel up to it."  
"I'm fine, Dean. I wasn't the one throwing up all day yesterday. Did you have a rough night last night?"  
"I was up for a while but I didn't throw up. I think it's starting to ease up." Dean yawned.  
"You should still take it easy, Dean. You look like you could use a lot of sleep."  
"I am pretty tired."  
"How about you rest up today so that you can go to this barbeque tomorrow?"  
"I hate to say it, but it sounds great."  
"Well, let's get the hospital so we can get back and you can rest up."  
"I second that."

Dean proved just how tired he was by falling asleep on the short trip to the hospital. He woke with start when Sam pulled up in front.  
"You okay, Dean?"  
"Just having a granny nap. I'm fine." Dean yawned so wide his eyes had tears.  
"Granny nap?"  
"Just messing with ya, Sammy."  
Dean made his way inside with Sam following close behind. The treatment went well and they were soon headed home with Dean again falling asleep against the glass.

Dean made a bee-line for his room where he stripped down then dressed in sweats feeling a little cold. He was about to slide into bed when he changed direction for the bathroom. Dean stood leaning over the toilet for ten minutes before his stomach settled. Sam had come into the bathroom behind him and sat on the edge of the bath as Dean waited for his stomach to settle. Sam was relieved when Dean stepped away from the toilet and splashed water on his face before going about his oral routine. Sam patted Dean gently on the back as he left the room to get Dean's medications and some food supplement.

Sam waited by the bed until Dean came in then ensured he had the required medication in him before he fell to sleep. While Dean slept Sam went to the store as they had talked about with Dean's list that he had made before they went to the hospital.

When he returned Dean was still out of it even though Sam could tell he was a bit restless.  
Sam unpacked then did a quick clean up although there wasn't much to do. He spent most of the time in the bathroom making it spotless again after all the time Dean had been spending in here recently. Sam gave Bobby a call and thanked him for the food supplements he had supplied for Dean. Sam caught up with happenings with what Bobby was up to then chatting about other things.

Sam spent the rest of the day on the web and watching TV. He woke Dean at dinner time and made him drink his supplement as well as take his medications. Sam ate alone and spent the evening watching TV and checking up on Dean every now and again. Dean's sleep didn't look that restful. Sam could tell that Dean was in pain by the lines on his face.

Sam was thinking about going to bed at ten thirty when Dean walked into the room.  
"You okay?"  
"Yeah, Sammy." Dean yawned as he sat down by Sam on the couch. "Sorry for flakin out on you all day."  
"That's what you were supposed to be doing , remember?"  
"Yeah, I just wasn't going to sleep _all_ day."  
"You need it, Dean so don't worry about it. Feel like some food?"  
"Yeah. How'd you get on with the shoppin'?"  
"No problem." Sam got up and moved towards the kitchen. "Eggs or something more substantial?"  
"Bacon and eggs?"  
"For…what is this? Dinner?"  
"Whatever." Dean rubbed his eyes stumbling out behind Sam.

Sam started the bacon and eggs while Dean went to the fridge and pulled out a banana food supplement. Dean drank half the bottle watching Sam work then went to the kitchen and pulled out a bowl, egg, flour and milk and started combining them and adding a few other things.  
"Changed your mind on what you want ?"  
"Nuh, just want pancakes as well."  
"You want me to do it?"  
"I'm okay. We work well together."

Dean got his own pan out and worked away beside Sam not fussed when their arms brushed. Sam smiled as he worked enjoying Dean's proximity after not having seen him all afternoon. They soon had a feast laid out on the dining room table and they ate up one end of the table so they could see the TV from where they were. Sam could see Dean was still very tired as he took quite a few breaks as he ate but kept going until he was finished, holding his groaning belly. Sam was pleased with his efforts since he hadn't eaten much at all in the last few days. He was a little concerned he may throw up again but was happy when Dean only walked as far as the seat in the living room and sat down gently.

Sam followed him in and sat on the couch close by.  
"Don't let me stop you goin' to bed, Sammy. I'll clean up before I go to bed."  
"I don't mind cleaning up, in fact here, take the remote and find something to watch while I do them."  
"It can wait a while, Sammy."  
"I know, just relax. I don't mind. It's actually been very boring this afternoon."  
"Sorry."  
"I didn't mean it like that."  
Sam went off to do the few dishes they had made making their late supper. He didn't mind doing them at all and he thought it best Dean take it easy for a bit so he got through them quickly to save Dean getting up to help.

Sam took a glass of milk to Dean then made himself a hot chocolate and sat down with him. Dean was watching an early episode of Star Trek and laughing softly at the funny stuff. Dean was tired and struggling to stay awake after only forty minutes so Sam packed up with him. They meet in bed after going about their nighttime routines. Sam grabbed a book up but Dean laid down with his head off the pillow.  
"You okay, Dean?"  
"Fine. Just lying still for a while. I think my stomach is going '_holy hell I'm excepting food'_."  
"You think it will stay down?"  
"Yeah, just feel overly full. "  
"Okay."

Sam looked down ten minutes later to find Dean sound asleep. Sam shifted down the bed carefully and lay down after flicking the lamp off.

Dean rose from the bed a few hours later. He was feeling seedy and spent a good ten minutes standing over the toilet waiting to see what would happen. When nothing happened he splashed water on his face and grabbed a hoodie from the bedroom without waking Sam. Dean made himself hot milk and sat in front of the TV sipping slowly. Dean shivered a bit feeling cold and pulled the hood of the sweater up over his head. He stayed that way for a couple of hours, head on his hand, bucket on the floor between his legs, TV on low, falling into a light sleep every now and again.

TBC 

* * *

Hi everyone- Just letting you know I'm away for a couple of weeks again with no internet and computer. I will update as soon as I'm back. -Gett


	111. Chapter 111 Party

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 111 Party

That's how Sam found Dean at six am when he went out for a glass of water. Sam took the scene in quickly, then approached Dean slowly.  
"Dean? Wake up, buddy."  
Sam placed a hand on Dean's hooded head and he woke with a start.  
"Umbel." Dean muttered and sat up straighter.  
"You okay?"  
"Just upset stomach, I wasn't sick."  
"Good. Coming back to bed?"  
"Yeah." Dean flicked the TV off and followed Sam to the bedroom where he stripped off his hoodie and climbed into bed.  
"How long were you up?"  
Dean looked at the clock. "Over three hours."  
"I think you should have a sleep in this morning, Dean."  
"We'll see."  
"At least try."  
"Okay." Dean yawned.  
They laid down for sleep with Dean offering Sam his left arm to lie on. Sam took the offer having slept restlessly while Dean was out of bed. Sam breathed his brother in as he relaxed into sleep.

Sam woke at nine thirty, warm and rested. His bladder needed empting so he went to roll away from Dean out of bed. He was stopped, however, by a weight on his hip. Sam looked down to see Dean's right arm draped over his hip. He grinned as he slipped out being careful that Dean's arm was laid on the blankets slowly so he didn't wake. He used the bathroom then went out to make breakfast. Sam ate alone in front of his laptop checking his mail. He left some breakfast in the oven for Dean and went in for a shower once he had cleaned his dishes up.

Dean woke at eleven am feeling much better. He went out to the kitchen and found Sam reading something on his laptop at the breakfast bar.  
"Hey, Sammy."  
"Hey. Feel better?"  
"Much. What are you up to?"

"Working out how to make the salads since I never saw you do them."  
"I'll help. Save you looking it up."  
"You're a lifesaver."  
"No problem."  
"Have breakfast first." Sam took the warm plate from the oven and placed it in front of his brother.

Dean ate while Sam pulled the ingredients out checking with Dean as he did. With his late breakfast over, Dean got up and chopped up the vegies for both salads showing Sam how to do it. They mixed the mayonnaise into the salads when they were ready then added seasoning. Sam wrapped cling wrap over them and Dean went to run himself a bath. His stomach was feeling better but it was still a bit painful.

Sam stripped the beds and ran the sheets through the washing machine. He grabbed out the vacuum cleaner and gave the place a run over even though there wasn't much to do. The party next door was at one pm so Sam stepped in for a shower at twelve thirty. He had checked on Dean a couple of times to make sure he was okay and knew he was shaving at the sink dressed in just a towel when he went in to get ready.

When Sam entered the kitchen at ten to one he was surprised to find Dean wearing his new dress pants and shirt making coffee. Sam stood with his mouth open at how handsome Dean looked in his good clothes. He had thinned since buying them and they hung a little on his frame but still looked great on. Dean turned and Sam saw his brother had put on a tie. Dean's hair had grown a little but not so much as to spoil his normally well groomed hair. Sam suddenly felt underdressed in jeans and a nice shirt.  
"You okay, Sammy?"  
"Why are you dressed up?"  
Dean shrugged. "It's a party of sorts and Hattie called me a gentleman so I feel like I should make an effort." Dean slid a coffee over to Sam who leaned against the bench watching Dean as he leaned on the other bench drinking his brew.  
"You feeling up to this?"  
"Yeah, should be okay. I'll go easy on the food so it's your job to run interference for me."  
"Interference?"  
"The woman will get together and say I'm way to thin and try to pile my plate up."  
"They happen to be right but I will try to help."

Sam finished his coffee. "I'm going to change while you get the salads out, okay?"  
"No need to change, Sammy."  
"And let my big brother make me look like a bum."  
"You would never look like a bum."  
Sam smiled. "Still, I can dress up a little. I won't be a minute."  
Sam changed and meet Dean by the front door. Dean smiled at Sam's attire of dress shirt and pants happy he had left off the tie so they didn't look like twins or anything.

They were let into Hatties place by the lady herself. They placed the salads on her dining room table as directed. They went out to the back deck where Trevor, Marta, Jake, Liz and Will were standing around a barbeque on the lawn area. Dean took a deep breath and followed Hattie down to the lawn with Sam right behind him. They were soon shaking hands with all their neighbors and the landlord. Thankfully everyone was fairly dressed up. Will had a dress shirt and jeans on and Trevor dress shirt and pants. Even little Jake was dressed in a polo shirt and dress pants.

Hattie's apartment was very similar to the boys place but with lots of photos of her family and so many knick- knacks Dean was worried about his elbows. Jaeger made a fuss of Dean making Sam grin at such a small dog freaking out over Dean patting it. Dean introduced the dog to Sam and told him about the name. Jaeger ended up following Dean around for the rest of the time they were there.

As Dean had predicted the women fussed over his thinness and Sam did his best to ensure Dean didn't have too much on his plate. The fare was simple with barbequed meat, salads, garlic bread and a couple of potato dishes from Marta. Dean talked to Marta about the potato dishes she had bought with her. It seemed they were native to her culture with a few twists thrown in. Sam wasn't surprised Marta asked for his coleslaw recipe and both Liz and Hattie the potato salad. The guys had a beer each as they packed up the barbeque and the women washed the empty salad bowls out and made coffee.

The men soon had a coffee each as well and it was time for the group to disband. Will had to go to work and Jake was staying over at a friend's place. Will handed Dean the key to the workshop letting him know he was working up in Denver for four days next week and taking the Mustang up there for a drive. Dean thanked him as they left and Marta came back from her apartment and handed Dean something as they went back to their place.

When they got home Sam went to the kitchen and poured them both a small glass of scotch. Dean had gone to his room so Sam took both glasses in. Dean was sitting on his side of the bed sliding his shoes off and taking off his tie.  
"Here, Dean."  
"Scotch? I needed this before we went."  
"Well, it's your reward for doing so well."  
"It wasn't too bad."  
"No, it was kinda good meeting the neighbors and doing something normal."

Dean wasn't surprised Sam was more into that stuff than he was. Sam opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. Sam went to get it and found Jake holding their salad bowls. Jake offered to take them to their kitchen since Sam had one hand holding a glass of scotch.  
"Cool picture." Jake said admiring the photo in the hallway.  
Sam nodded having forgotten Jake had never actually been in their apartment.

Jake placed the bowls on the breakfast bar and looked at the other photos with wide eyes. "These are awesome photos. Where did you get them from?"  
"Dean."  
"Dean bought them?"  
"Dean took them. He takes photos. He's a photographer."  
"Really? I'm doing that at school. Has he been in a gallery yet?"  
Sam was surprised a kid this age would know something like that but if he was really into it he might have looked it up. "Yeah, in New York, last month. He placed second in a competition."  
"The local one? I entered that to. The teacher at school said we could and helped us. None of us got anywhere though. Which is the second place?"  
"We don't actually have that one printed out. I think the gallery is sending us one but we haven't got it yet."  
"Can I see it when you get it?"  
"That should be okay."  
"Thanks. Anyway, I've gotta go."

Sam let Jake out then went back to the kitchen and put the bowls away. Sam drank his scotch then refilled thinking this might be a good time to talk to Dean. He could act casual and pretend he just wanted to relax in the bedroom then talk to him. Sam headed to the bedroom then returned to the kitchen before he made it all the way. He skulled the last of his scotch breathing deeply. He saw his current book on the bench and snagged it up as an excuse to be there.

TBC

* * *

Okay I'm being nice (or not) and leaving with one more chapter up. A slight cliffy for those who are waiting for them to get together (runs and hides).


	112. Chapter 112 Zenith

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 112 Zenith

He found Dean lying on his bed with his head on the pillow with a book in one hand across his chest. The other hand was behind his head which had caused his shirt to hike up slightly on his left showing the skin over his hip bone. Dean's feet were bare and he looked quite relaxed. Sam couldn't believe Dean was just lying there in his dress shirt and pants. Sam was hesitant at the doorway thinking Dean may want to have a sleep but then he saw the title of the book and wandered in.  
"Sri Lankan cookbook, eh?" Sam grinned as he lay down on his front at the end of the bed his head close to Dean's left thigh.

Sam looked down at the bare skin of Dean's hip, his fingers itching to touch the soft skin over bone. Dean moved the book so he could see Sam's face and Sam's head snapped up so Dean didn't see him staring.  
"Yeah. Marta asked about the coleslaw, I asked about her deviled potatoes and next thing you know she's lending me a cookbook."  
Sam chuckled as he put his chin on his palm and rested his elbow on the bed.  
"You feel okay?"  
"Yeah, I took it pretty easy with the food just in case."  
"You got on well with Jake."  
"Yeah he is kind of cute and a bit like you when you were a kid."  
"What do you mean?"  
"The way he soaks the info in. He can't learn enough. He is probably a handful at school. Does his work in half the time of the others and asks for more work. Sound familiar?"

Sam grinned. "Ha, good one. What's the story with Jaeger?"  
"I offered to walk him for her. She helps out at the local hospital two days a week and thought it would do him and me the world of good to get out those two days, if I'm well enough."  
"The great Dean Winchester, walking a tiny dog on a lead. I got so see that," Sam teased gently.  
"He's not that small and instead of laughing it up you could come with me."  
"You want me to come?"  
"If you want. Should be a new experience."  
Sam laughed along with Dean.  
"All right if I read in here to?" Sam held his book up.  
"You don't have to ask, Sam. It's your room to."

Sam read for a while but for some reason his mind kept drifting to the conversation they had a few mornings before in the kitchen. He didn't know whether it was the alcohol in his system or Dean being so close with exposed skin. He had promised himself to make a move this week end so he should get to it. Sam snuck a glance up at Dean's face while he read. Dean was frowning slightly and had his bottom lip caught gently between his teeth. Sam stared for a few seconds before he caught himself and looked down only to find himself looking at Dean's bare skin again.

Sam suddenly wanted to kiss the skin or Dean's soft lips. He knew they were soft as he had kissed them before. A long time ago. Sam though about that moment and suddenly had to shift on the bed as his pants became a little small for him. Dean looked up from his book and frowned at Sam as he attempted to go back to his book.  
"You okay there, Sammy?"  
"Yeah." Sam took a deep breath and laughed as he decided to jump in the deep end. "You remember teaching me to kiss?"  
Dean frowned. "We talked about that the other day."  
"Yeah, well I was just thinking about that night on your twentieth birthday. We didn't have a hunt on so dad took us out for dinner then for drinks. Well at least you had a few with dad then he gave you a bottle of whiskey and told you to take me back to the motel. You gave me a couple of shots and we watched a crappy black and white horror movie. Towards the end I talked you into showing me how you made girls groan."  
"Groan? Didn't you …" Dean let his book fall to his chest.  
"I told you my kissing was bad and I needed help. I had to talk you into it for an hour before you agreed to do it, in the interests of helping your brother become a better kisser. I had heard the girls groan when you kissed them and thought that was how it was meant to be. I was disappointed I never got girls to groan when I kissed them so I thought there was something wrong with me."  
"That's why you put in such a big fight to do it rather than talk about it? I thought you were being a perv." Dean nudged Sam's shoulder with his thigh. "So did you get the girls to 'groan' after that?"  
"One or two."  
"So you worked out the secret?"  
"No. Well I just assumed you enjoyed the moment without thinking too hard. Is that it?"  
"Like I said then, I have no idea. There is no secret as far as I know. I'm sorry if I made things hard for you back then. I had no idea what it was all about."

Sam moved up the bed until he was closer to Dean's chest.  
"Do you remember that kiss?" Sam said a little shyly.  
"Of course Sam, I kissed my brother. Something you don't forget."  
"Did it feel like you were kissing your brother?" Sam's voice was very soft.  
Dean sighed knowing by Sam's voice he wanted to talk and by the look in his eyes maybe more. Maybe he was finally going to get off his chest what he had been hinting at. "No, it didn't."  
"Me either. It was…nice. Well more than nice. It was the best kiss I've had ever." Sam dropped his head between his shoulders.  
"Best kiss ever? Did you give it the good old college try?"  
"Ha, yeah. I even kissed a couple of guys thinking it was that."

It had to be the alcohol making him so forward.  
"You kissed guys?" Dean frowned.  
"Yeah. I was at a party with a girl I was seeing and everyone was out of it before we got there. Girls kissing girls, guys kissing guys that kind of thing. I just thought I would test the theory. I mean I never had feelings for guys at all but I wanted to …you know…make sure."  
"So what happened?" Dean was interested in what Sam was saying but had a feeling where he was heading. Oddly, he felt more than okay with it.  
"Nothing. No attraction at all. Did you ever…you know?"  
"No. I don't know why. I've had guys try it on but I never went for it. I guess I wanted you to be the only guy I ever kissed." Dean looked surprised by the words that escaped his lips too easily.

Sam eyes lit up as he looked Dean in the eye.  
"I think about that night a lot you know."  
"Why?" Dean said on a breath.  
"Cause it was great. I mean you warned me it would feel odd cause I was kissing my brother but it wasn't. It was like kissing a stranger."  
"A stranger?"  
"Well more like a person I have lived with and got to know for many years and wanted to be with and that wish was finally coming true."  
"Whoa, Sammy. You really have been thinking about it."  
"Like I said, I enjoyed it."  
"Maybe it was all the alcohol. We barely touched lips. There wasn't even tongue. It was more like a first date kiss."  
"It's not like I wasn't trying to stick the tongue in. It was like my brain switched off when I tasted you." Sam found himself grinning and knew the alcohol was helping him along.  
"Tasted?" Dean's eyebrows were both raised and he let the book fall to the bed by his right hip.  
"You know what it's like when you kiss someone. Everyone tastes different. _You know what I mean_," Sam pressed when he took the look on Dean's face as disbelief.  
"I don't disagree with you, Sam. How can you get someone's taste when you just touch lips and there is whiskey on their breath?"  
"You didn't taste me?" Sam found he was somewhat disappointed.  
"A little, I guess. Mostly whiskey though."

Sam huffed softly.  
"You alright, Sam? You look… disappointed." Dean sensed Sam wanted to do something about it.  
"I just thought you got something out of it like I did."  
"I didn't say I didn't like it. I just said I didn't taste the real Sam under the alcohol."  
"Would…would …you like…to?

Dean stared at Sam to make sure he wasn't joking. Okay, his stomached swooped in anticipation as well, after all he remembered that kiss as well as Sam did and they were very close these days.  
"Like I said back then, we are still brothers."  
"You remember my argument back then?"  
Dean nodded.  
"Well if anything I have more fuel for that argument. You told me after that I would make a decent lawyer with the argument I put forward. After all we have seen, I think we know we won't get struck by lightning or anything else."  
"What are you hoping to do, Sam? Prove a theory, have something to do to pass the time or take it further."

The fingers of Dean's right hand drummed on his belly as he talked distracting Sam slightly.  
Sam frowned. "Start with a kiss I guess and go from there."  
Dean had seemed okay when he asked but now seemed to be backing down.  
"Just kissing past the 'first date' type kiss is not something I take lightly. I know I have this reputation to 'love 'em and leave 'em but I never kiss someone properly that I don't feel I could have a relationship with, however short."

Sam's eyes went wide with surprise.  
"So you…what ? But Dean, I've seen you kiss hundreds of girls."  
Dean sighed. "When I first hook up with a girl, I do what we all do. Talk to them and get to know them. If we get along and she seems nice we might kiss a little to see how we feel about each other."  
"So you kiss like we did that night? No tongue just lips?"  
"Basically, yeah. If we get on well we go from there."  
"Why worry about getting on well? I mean if it's just se…"  
"You should know why." Dean interrupted. "I'm not just there to relieve pressure and make myself feel good. She needs to feel good to."  
"You sound like a romantic or something."  
"No, it's just not right to only be in it for yourself. Your partner deserves to feel good to. It's the challenge of making love, Sammy." Dean looked down slightly embarrassed he had just spilled his guts.  
"Wow. I just got schooled by Dean Winchester."  
"I don't think I schooled you at all, Sam. You had Jessica for some time and there has never been a trail of angry women chasing after you so you must do okay."

Sam nodded before realizing. "You've never had angry women chasing you either Dean and with all the girls I've seen you with that must be something."  
Dean nodded not sure what to say.  
"What do you mean by you 'never kiss someone properly that you don't feel you could have a relationship with, however short'?"  
"As strange as it may seem, I don't take every woman I go out with to bed. Yeah, I take a lot but it has to feel right and I can normally tell by the first kiss whether I like her as a person or was it the looks that attracted me. There has to be some kind of connection. Kind of like when you were saying your brain switched off. There's that taste thing you were talking about as well. Everyone's different."  
"What do you do if there's no attraction after the first kiss?"  
"Let them down gently. Start up a conversation and seem more interested in talking. It usually works out."  
"Thanks Dean for sharing that. I won't let your secret out. Your reputation will remain intact."  
"You better not." Dean pushed Sam's jaw gently with his knuckles.

Sam thought for a few more moments before looking back up to Dean as he sat patiently waiting for his brother to come to a decision.  
"I'd like to take it further."  
"You didn't take long to come up with that. Are you sure you really want it? I'm kind of an all in type of guy once I start a relationship. You want more time to think? At least until the alcohol wears off. "  
"I've had some time to think about it."  
"Since Florida?"  
Sam shook his head.  
"Since New York?"  
Sam shook his head.  
"Since Albuquerque?"  
Sam shook his head.  
"Since The grand canyon? Hey you could have Florence Nightingale thingo?"  
"No it's been longer than that. Remember when you broke your toe?" Sam's fingers reached out and finally brushed Dean's bare hip.  
Dean nodded.  
"I wanted to do something then."  
"Wrong place, wrong time?"  
"Pretty much. Anyway it was before then. Around that kiss I guess or a bit before."  
"Man, you have been waiting all that time?"  
"Well, wrong times and all that."

Dean huffed a laugh. "So…what do you want to do?"  
"Well we could kiss and see if there's attraction between us."Sam said softly.  
"What do we do if we like it and want to do more? I've never…"  
"Me either, Dean. I suggest we take it slowly and learn together. There is nothing saying we have to leap into sex straight away."  
"Yeah, okay." Dean looked a little uncomfortable.  
"Anyway, we may not like it. I promise if that happens we just go back to being like we were before."  
"You sure you can?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. What do you say?"  
Dean nodded. "Okay."  
"That simple? You don't need some time?"  
"No, I'm good. I've been getting hints for a while. Plenty of time to think."  
"Good." Sam nodded suddenly nervous now the moment he had dreamt about was here.

Dean moved his right hand off his belly as if giving Sam permission to close the gap between them. His left hand stayed behind his head however giving Sam the impression he was allowing him to come close but covering himself to look unaffected if Sam changed his mind. Sam's blood had already begun to race as he shuffled further up the bed and lay next to Dean. Sam then leaned up over Dean and closed his lips softly on Dean's. Dean didn't move but allowed Sam to glide his lips over his very softly in a barely there touch. Sam pulled back slightly and lifted his left hand to smooth down Dean's right cheek. He liked the feel of Dean's light stubble under his fingers and moved his lips back over Dean's. He pressed slightly harder into the kiss opening his lips to lick along Dean's bottom lip. The taste of Dean's lips on his tongue was intoxicating. They were as soft as last time he had kissed them, all those years ago.

Sam pulled back a little again and placed a hand either side of Dean's body. Sam learned down on his arms and pressed back in marveling at how Dean's eyes were hooded with lust as he swooped in. Sam zeroed in on Dean's plump bottom lip as he opened his lips and nibbled on the warm flesh. Dean's lips opened and the kiss became more heated without going deeper. Sam groaned at the taste of Dean on his lips and leaned down on his hands harder to get to Dean's lips.

Dean had not expected Sam to affect him like he was. He felt like his lips were burning and the warmth in his stomach was turning to a hard knot. Sam's groan went straight down his back and he finally lifted his right hand to stroke through Sam's hair. Sam groaned louder and licked along Dean's bottom lip, asking for entry. Dean pulled his left hand out from under his head and wrapped it around Sam's back and pulled him down so he was lying on his side next to him. Dean used the motion to turn himself to his left side. Sam's head was on Dean's pillow and close to his face.

Dean's right hand went to Sam's jaw and pulled him in closer. Dean initiated the kiss this time, working Sam's lips till they were swollen and wet. Sam's hand went to Dean's neck and smoothed under his jaw up to his hair. Dean pulled back as the kisses started to get harder.  
"You okay, Sammy?"  
"God, yes," Sam panted, "Don't stop."  
"You groaned. I assume that means you are okay with the kissing."  
"Stop talking and give me your lips."

Dean chuckled as Sam kissed his lips gently at first then building up to biting Dean's lower lip. Sam let a hand fall to Dean's hip and keeping it still even though he really wanted to touch all of Dean he could get to. Dean surprised Sam by nipping Sam's lower lip as if he was breaking off then using the flat of his tongue to sweep along the length of his bottom lip like he giving it a good coat of paint. Sam's mouth opened in surprise and Dean's tongue swept in.

Sam's brain felt like it had all those years ago. Completely fried. Sam let Dean explore to his hearts delight, his groin getting tight because Dean was taking his time, tenderly mapping out all of his mouth. A loud groan brought Sam back to his senses enough to chase Dean's tongue with his own before realizing he had been the one who groaned because he did it again as his tongue slipped into Dean's mouth.

TBC


	113. Chapter 113 Forever

Okay, so it seemed everyone was waiting for the last chapter. It got a great response so thanks to all who reviewed. It can only be followed up with sex!

* * *

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 113 Forever

Dean's mouth was as warm and inviting as he had always dreamed it would be. Dean laid his tongue still and let Sam plunder to his hearts delight. After a while Dean's tongue started to follow Sam's around his mouth, making Sam moan further. Dean made Sam start to pant when his hand moved restlessly though his hair then down over his shoulder and down his back. Dean could feel himself wanting more and by the way he was moaning into his mouth, Sam wanted more to. But did he want more or was he doing this for Dean? Dean's brain kicked in and he pulled away from Sam with a soft sucking noise.

Sam searched his eyes, confused.  
"Sorry, Sammy. I just want to be sure you are doing this for you and not to make me feel better." Dean's face was so close to Sam's it was a little hard to concentrate. Sam could see the light dusting of freckles on his skin over his nose.  
"I'm defiantly doing it for me as well as you, Dean." Sam wanted to _show_ Dean just how much he wanted it but his brother had agreed to go slow and Sam didn't want to scare him off.  
"I don't want you doing it just to make me feel better is all. I would hate for us to get to the other side of this illness and find that out. I can't take us splitting up."  
"Nope, it's all me. I mean I talked you into it so I think that shows how much I want it. But what about you? Do you really want it?"

Dean ghosted his fingers over Sam's lips liking the soft plumpness against his fingers. "It's strange. If you had told me a few months ago I would be kissing my brother and wanting to do it more and deepen the relationship, I would have said you were high. But now it feels like I have waited for this forever. It's good. We love each other. We know we get along, so it is a sho in. We already know what things make each other happy and you're not that bad to look at."

Dean kissed the tip of Sam's nose making him blush and huff in surprise.  
"Hmm. You're right, of course. The hardest thing about a relationship with you will be keeping my hands and other bits off you and not being jealous of chicks checking you out." Sam blushed a little more.  
Dean grinned then pushed Sam's hair away from his face. "Before we stop the 'relationship' talk I just wanted to say something to stop that giant brain of yours kicking in and over thinking."  
Sam nodded distracted by Dean's fingers on his skin.  
"I want you to know that when I say I want to take it slow it's not because I'm sick or don't want this. I want to slow down and do it right. Something I've had little experience with."  
"You? Little experience with something?"  
"Well, yeah. I took lots of girls to bed and I loved them. At the time. With you it's more than that."  
"I agree. I don't mind at all, in fact while you're sick it's probably a good idea."  
"Well just remember, if I do get sick while we are…mucking around, its nothing to do with you."  
"How do you feel now?"  
"Pretty good."

Sam grinned as he wrapped his arms around him and came in for another kiss. They kissed lying on their sides with neither trying to be dominate, just enjoying the feel of their lips together. Sam felt a stirring down below as he delved into Dean's mouth but was determined now they were together that he would show some restraint and not go every five seconds.

Dean pulled back after a few minutes and just looked at Sam with a hand on his jaw. Sam saw the love there and any doubts he had washed away.  
"So, Sammy. I think we need to set some guidelines."  
"About what?"  
"I can agree to hugging and kissing at home when we are alone. The place is secure and people can't just gawk in the windows. What I'm trying to say is people here know we are brothers so we should not do anything in front of them. When we are away I might agree to a little more PDA."  
Sam's jaw dropped open. "Really?"  
"Really. Once I'm in a real relationship, I'm a different guy. You'll see that."  
"Now I know I'm in love."

Sam dived on Dean's lips this time being so bold as to slip his big, warm hand under Dean's dress shirt and smooth over the skin of his back. Dean was game and smoothed his hand up and down Sam's chest though the thin material. Sam was so caught up in the feel of Dean around him he didn't realize Dean had undone his shirt buttons until Dean stripped it off his body. Sam shivered not with cold but anticipation as Dean let the shirt drop off the bed behind Sam and used his hands to get Sam's skin heated up. Sam moaned softly in Dean's mouth his skin shivering as Dean's warm fingers slid over it.

Sam spent a minute unbuttoning Dean's shirt to get to his chest but Dean had spent the time Sam was distracted by undoing Sam's belt and pants then pulling his straining dick out. Sam started as Dean smoothed his hand down his length not needing any lube due to the fact the pre come was flowing fast. Sam jolted, unprepared for the pleasure and Dean's smooth hand somewhere it had never been before. Sam had to break off from Dean's mouth and groan under his ear. He finally got his fingers on Dean's skin, feeling his way over the bumps and curves of his torso. Sam loved the feeling of his fingers smoothing over Dean's six pack and knew he would be spending plenty of time with his hands here whenever he could.

Dean's mouth latched onto Sam's neck and sucked the skin into his mouth softly. That and Dean's hand slipping up and down his dick had him groaning Dean's name long and loud as he came. Dean pumped Sam until he was totally spent then wiped his hand on Sam's bare stomach making Sam groan. Even though he had just had the best orgasm he had ever had, faster than he ever had, he couldn't keep his hands off Dean's heavily muscled stomach.

As he came down and kissed into Dean's mouth he realized he hadn't had the chance to help Dean out. His hands went to Dean's belt buckle.  
"Dean, you want me to help you out?"  
Dean pulled Sam's hands up and away. "I'm okay at the moment, Sammy. One thing you are going to have to get used to at the moment is that I don't have to go much. It should pick back up when I am better."  
"When is the best time for you?"  
"You mean when do I feel the horniest?" Dean joked. "So far it really only been the week before a treatment but I am starting to feel better, so any minute now. Don't worry I'll let you know."  
"You could just show me."  
"I will." Dean kissed Sam sweetly on the lips then pulled Sam to him in a hug. He let a hand comb through Sam's hair softly as his other had rubbed the small of his back.

Sam was a bit stiff so Dean pulled back with a small frown.  
"You okay, Sammy?"  
"You've surprised the shit out of me, I guess. I mean, I love so much that you are hugging me and I've wanted it for so long it's just…"  
"Unexpected?"  
"As much as I hoped, I didn't think we would ever get here."  
"Now we are, you just need to lay back and enjoy it. Stop worrying. I love you and I'll always be here for you."  
Sam sighed deeply. "You're amazing, Dean. Always making me feel better."  
"You're making me feel better to and that is just your big warm hand on my stomach."

Sam realized his hand had been on Dean's stomach since he had undone his buttons. He pulled it away slowly.  
"Sorry, Dean."  
Dean put the hand back. "It actually feels pretty good. Like a hot water bottle I never have to fill up. Now, where was I?"  
Dean kissed Sam sweetly again and wrapped Sam up in a hug like he had before. This time Sam hugged back hard letting his head fall on Dean's shoulder with a sigh of pleasure.

They stayed like that until Sam's breathing started to sound like he was going to fall asleep.  
"Up you get, babe."  
Dean slipped out of bed then helped Sam out of bed. Sam went to pull his pants up but Dean slid his hands down and undressed him. "You should have a shower, Sammy."  
Sam felt a bit weird standing naked in front of him even though they were now going out. Dean took Sam's hand leading him to his bathroom and turning on the water. Dean turned and kissed Sam on the lips before walking to the door.  
"I'll grab you some clean stuff."

Sam stayed where he was knowing Dean would come straight back dressed in his dress pants with his shirt open. Sam grinned at Dean looking like a model with his shirt undone. Dean smiled back liking how Sam was standing there casually stark naked. Sam stole a kiss and another rub of Dean's stomach as he dropped the clothes off by the sink. Dean smiled as he guided Sam to the falling water with a light slap on the butt. Sam grinned as he stepped under the water, loving the way his life had changed in the last hour or so. He was showering in Dean's shower for fuck's sake.

TBC


	114. Chapter 114 Names

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 114 Names

Dean changed then made coffee for them as well as getting some meat out for dinner. When he checked the freezer there was more meat in there than there should have been with two of them eating but they still needed to go and get more produce. Mainly fresh stuff but he knew he needed to eat more pasta and things to get some weight back on while he could.

When Sam came out of the shower Dean was sitting in front of the TV drinking his coffee. Sam took his coffee up from the table in front and sat close to Dean.  
"Thanks, hun." Sam smiled.  
"Hun? Seriously?"  
"That's the thing about me, beautiful. I love the nicknames."  
"Nicknames? Can't you stay with one?"  
"I think you are way too special to have just one."  
"Okay, sweetheart." Dean teased.  
Sam grinned and lay his hand on Dean's hip next to him.

To Sam's great surprise, Dean plucked his hand off his hip, and held it in his.  
"Holding hands, Dean?"  
"You can't tell me you don't want it."  
"It's spooky how well you know me. Just don't do anything you're uncomfortable with."  
"Same with you."

They watched TV for a couple of hours during which Dean slowly became so tired he was leaning against Sam. Sam had great pleasure in getting to Dean to move around so that his head was on his knee and he was stretched out on the couch. Sam was game enough to lay his hand on Dean's left hip as he faced the TV, then slowly combed a hand through his hair. Dean didn't throw him off but he was yawning quite a bit and eventually drifted off. Dean woke with a start half an hour later as Sam was just starting to drift off. Dean went to the bathroom where he used the toilet then brushed his teeth and used mouth wash to cleanse his few small ulcers. Dean went to the kitchen and popped the almost thawed cubed meat into a bowl and added some ingredients to make a marinade.

Dean went back to the living room finding Sam sitting with his arm along the back of the couch. Dean reclaimed his position with his head on Sam's lap. Dean surprised Sam by rolling his head so Sam was looking straight down on him. Dean reached up and pulled Sam down by the front of his shirt. Dean kissed Sam on the tip of his nose then fully on the lips. Sam leaned further and deepened the kiss. Dean finished the kiss with another kiss to Sam's nose then rolled back over to watch TV.

Sam grinned at Dean taking a kiss whenever he wanted. He remembered Dean had been in the kitchen only few moments before.  
"What were you doin' in the kitchen?"  
"I got some meat out earlier, it's almost thawed out so I threw some marinade over it."  
"What are you making?"  
"Kebabs. On the grill, I think."  
"Kebabs? Didn't Pastor Jim make them once?"  
"Yeah."  
"They weren't very nice. I think I gave most of mine to the dog."  
Dean chuckled. "I think Jim used dog _in_ those kababs, then burned the shit out of it."  
"Dean!" Sam slapped Dean playfully.  
"Don't worry these will be better. The meat is meant for kababs and I have vegies to go in between the meat."  
"That sounds good because if I remember rightly there was only meat on those sticks. Chewy, burnt meat. Hey, I think there was onion but it fell off mine."  
"Rest assured these will be a thousand times better."  
"Only a thousand times?" Sam smiled.

Dean wrapped his left arm around Sam's legs and gave them a light squeeze. "Wait until you taste em.'" Dean mumbled.  
Sam patted Dean's back softly as they settled back to watch TV. Dean got up just after an hour later. Sam followed Dean and watched as he cut up onion, capsicum, and pineapple into cubes in separate bowls. He added a bowl of cherry tomatoes and pulled a packet of skewers from the draw.

Dean made coffees for them then started assembly.  
"Can I do anything, Dean?"  
"The grill needs to go on cause these won't take long."  
Sam took his coffee out to the deck and got the grill going. He came back inside and immediately heard Dean curse softly.  
"Ow, son of a bitch."  
"What happened?" Sam was already on his way to the kitchen.  
"Nothin'. Just poked myself with a skewer."  
"Let me see."

Sam took Dean's hand in his and saw a small hole, bleeding slowly on his left pointer finger.  
"Wash that in the sink while I get a band aid."  
"It doesn't need a band aid." Dean grizzled as he washed the blood off.  
"It won't hurt to use one. It's not like they cost much." Sam dried Dean's finger with a towel then applied the sticky cover. Sam realized he was in Dean's space and very close to his lips so he put his head on the side and closed in on Dean's soft lips. Sam pulled back after a second then realized he was allowed to do it now. He went back in for another deeper yet softer kiss, all the while holding Dean's hand. When they broke a minute later Sam patted the band aid to make sure it was on properly then turned to the bench to help Dean with the food.

Dean surprised Sam by coming up behind him and threading his arms around Sam's stomach and placed his chin on his shoulder. Dean placed his hands lightly on Sam's and guided him through the construction of the last three kebab's. Sam leaned back and let his body rest on Dean a little. Dean squeezed Sam a little tighter making Sam think he was snuggling him from behind. Not that Sam would ever say that. Dean sighed and took the tray of food outside to the grill.

Sam followed him out. "How about you cook while I clean up the kitchen?"  
"You sure?" Dean raised an eyebrow.  
"No probs. It's not like you made much mess."  
"Okay then. Do you think we need anything with these?"  
"No, there's plenty of vegetables on them."  
"Cool."

By the time Sam had the kitchen packed up Dean was bringing in the food on a tray.  
"Is that done already?"  
"Yeah, they don't take long."  
They ate watching TV in the living room both much happier with this version of kebabs. Sam packed up the plates and bamboo sticks rubbing his full stomach. He was defiantly going to need to get back on the gym equipment if Dean kept cooking. Sam didn't think it was his lack of good food to think Dean was a good cook. To his mind Dean was a great cook and he was going to soak up as many lessons as he could while they were there.

They watched TV for a bit longer this time, Sam laying down and Dean taking up the challenge to stroke Sam's head on his lap. After an hour Dean rolled Sam's shoulder slightly until Sam looked up at him.  
"Alright if I get up for a minute?"  
"You okay?" Sam rose as he spoke.  
"Sorry, I just gotta use the bathroom urgently." Dean rose holding his stomach.  
"Don't apologize, it's cool."

Dean went into the bathroom quickly lifting the toilet lid to vomit into the bowl. He didn't have much to throw up but it sounded painful all the same. Sam placed his hand on the back of Dean's neck rather than his shoulder where he normally held him. Sam felt that holding Dean by the shoulder said 'I'm here for you.' Having his hand on the back of Dean's neck said 'I love you and I am here for you.' Dean seemed to know because when his stomach had finally finished clenching he leaned back into Sam as he never had before.

TBC


	115. Chapter 115 Dating

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 115 Dating

Sam could have crouched there with Dean in his arms for ever but he realized Dean was moving around and soon located the source of his discomfort.  
"Your thigh cramping up on you, babe?"  
"Yeah." Dean panted though the pain of a full on cramp.  
"Here, let me fix." Sam guided Dean's back to the wall then grabbed a towel and placed it under Dean's thigh after pulling his pant leg up.  
"Just rest a sec while I grab some lotion."

Dean nodded while Sam darted off in search of his bag of lotions. When Sam returned Dean had his breath back and was trying to relax the jumping muscles in his leg. Sam kneeled down beside Dean's thigh, thinking nothing of his knees on the cold, hard tiles. Dean reached up and dropped a towel on the floor by Sam's knee, nudging his hand on Sam's knee so he got the picture. Sam shifted his knees onto the cloth with a smile, getting one from Dean as well.

Sam set to work as he had been taught, kneading the muscles slowly and gently. He was grateful he had asked about cramps in his massage class and been given a full run down. He murmured softy to Dean as he rubbed. Just telling him to relax as he rubbed up and down both legs. Even though Dean had lost weight in his legs he still had strong muscles. Dean soon put his head back on the wall behind him, relaxing as the pain melted away under Sam's warm hands. Sam set his lotions down when Dean's breathing started to sound like he was falling asleep. He gently pulled Dean to his feet and helped him to bed, including helping him strip off to his underwear.

Dean was slightly staggering with tiredness as he slipped between the sheets but that didn't stop him looking for Sam.  
"I'm just going to lock up and shut the TV off. I'll be right in, babe."  
Dean grunted a laugh and lay on his back. He had the sheets laid back for Sam to get in and was barley awake when Sam finally slipped into bed in his underwear. Dean reached for Sam and drew him to him. Sam happily wrapped his arms around Dean, content they were snuggling in bed, dare he even think it. Dean tightened his grip and for the first time laid his head on Sam's shoulder, rubbed his nose on Sam's neck and fell to sleep. Sam made sure they were both covered by warm blankets and followed Dean down to slumber.

Sam woke in the early hours of the morning feeling like he was laying on the sand at the beach but softer and more comfortable. It didn't take long for him to realize the heat was coming from Dean but it was just normal two body's under the covers type heat not anything he need to worry about. He was twined with Dean as they had fallen asleep but he was surprised to find he wasn't hard like he expected to be for the first couple of weeks with Dean.

Instead he felt weirdly content and happy. He gently took his body back from Dean so he could use the bathroom. When he returned to bed Dean hadn't taken all the covers or the whole bed like he expected but was laying on his side as he had been with his arm on the bed as if waiting for him. Sam at first thought Dean was sleeping very soundly but when he slipped back into bed Dean immediately engulfed him in another hug. Sam saw that Dean's eyes were partially open in the low morning light.  
"Back to bed, Sammy." Dean muttered so low Sam could barely hear.

Dean rubbed his face on Sam's chest making Sam smile as he hugged Dean back and lowered his head to the pillow. Sam drifted back to sleep easily in Dean's embrace marveling how good it felt and wondering why it took so long to get to this point. When he woke two hours later Dean's face was still pushed into his chest. Sam rubbed a hand through Dean's hair, smiling when Dean sighed with pleasure.

Sam slowly got out of bed and made for the kitchen wanting coffee so he could start planning their next holiday. Sam was quite excited that he was now planning a weekend away for them as a couple. Sam saw there were more than a dozen hotels so he read the reviews and felt it was pay for what you get. He was torn between two but in the end booked the one with the biggest room. Sam found the caves were fairly big so he didn't book too much in the way of activities. If they spent some time in the hotel just relaxing together Sam wouldn't mind at all. He had to book cave tours with the park service as instructed in a letter from the competition organizers. With enough things booked for an easy weekend Sam made breakfast for the two of them.

Dean woke up to find Sam missing from the bed. He frowned at the lack of warmth meaning Sam had been up for a while. Dean shuffled into the bathroom using the toilet and brushing his teeth. As he left the room he heard Sam banging around the kitchen. He followed the noises with a grin finding Sam concentrating on what was cooking in the skillet. Dean came up behind him and gave him a big hug startling Sam at first but then melting into the backwards hug. Dean moved around to Sam's front without breaking contact.

Dean rubbed his nose on Sam's neck then gradually moved around to Sam's lips taking them up in a deep loving kiss. Sam broke off with a grin, keeping one hand around Dean's hips and the other rescuing breakfast.  
"You're in a good mood."  
"No, normal for me going out with someone."  
Sam stared at Dean with a slight frown unsure if he was joking or not.  
"I meant what I said, Sammy. I'm a different guy when I'm 'dating' someone."  
"You make it sound like a dirty word." Sam plated up eggs and bacon on two plates.  
"Not dirty, just…inadequate."

Sam stood back from the bench after sliding the food to where they normally sat.  
"Inadequate? That's a big word, Dean."  
"Do you feel like 'dating' is the right word?"  
"No. You're right about that it's not the right word. You mentioned being in a relationship a couple of times but I just think of us being together as if we have just fallen into a place we should have been all our lives."

Sam got another big kiss for his reply.  
"I like that, Sammy. Together. We've been together for most of our lives but now we really are _together. _Thanks for breakfast." Dean went around to the bench, dragging Sam with him, to eat.  
"I would go so far as call us a couple." Sam stated seriously.  
"You would have to go into chick flick territory wouldn't you?" Dean smiled.  
"I suppose but it is true."  
Dean nodded and ate his breakfast.

Once they were done Sam noticed they were starting to get low on things like Dean had noticed the day before.  
"What are your plans for today?" Sam asked as he wrote a shopping list.  
"Going back to bed." Dean rubbed his eyes as he sat yawing over his coffee.  
Sam had to admit he did look tired and he had a lot of nights up in recent times. 'Not last night though' Sam smiled to himself.  
"Okay, while you're doing that I will get some shopping done."  
"I'll come with you then take a nap in the afternoon."  
"You sure?"  
"I'm normally better in the morning so it should be no problem."  
"How about I clean up and you get ready?" Sam started to gather the dishes.  
"How about since you cooked, I clean up while you get ready?" Dean moved Sam aside and started on packing up.  
"Okay. Just don't overdo it."

They were soon ready and headed out to the store. Sam took the list and Dean just pushed the trolley around as instructed by Sam. Dean surprised Sam by touching his elbow and back a couple of times to guide him when he had no clue where things were. Sam reflected only a week ago Dean would have laughed at him until he found them. They returned home and unpacked, Sam finally shooing Dean away when he was slowing down.

Dean didn't go far just to his laptop to order some prints of images from the weekend even choosing couple to blow up for frames. He called Sam over and asked him if he wanted to pick some before he placed the order. While Sam looked Dean made coffee then took them over placing a hand on Sam's thigh as he sat back in his chair. Sam turned to Dean and drew him in for a kiss. Dean lowered his face to Sam's chest after the kiss as Sam stroked the back of his neck. Dean almost purred at the feeling of Sam's gentle fingers on the back of his neck. Sam remembered _that_ morning and ran his fingers through Dean's short spikes. Dean rubbed his face on Sam's chest telling Sam he was on the money as he kneaded Dean's head with his fingers. Dean wrapped his arms around Sam as he continued to rub the top of his head. Dean again was just about purring.

Sam smiled as he finished the order with one hand and kept rubbing Dean's head with the other.  
"I think you should have some lunch before you go to bed. Feel up to teaching me toasted sandwiches?"  
"No problems." Dean yawned into Sam's front.  
Sam led the way to the kitchen and got out the ingredients. Dean didn't need to do much to help Sam excel making the toasted food. They were soon sitting watching TV eating and drinking coffee and hot milk for Dean since he was feeling a bit sick. Sam pushed Dean to go to bed as soon as he had finished.

TBC


	116. Chapter 116 Picture

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 116 Picture

Dean lay on the sheets with the covers thrown back in just boxers but still feeling warm. He read for a while before getting tired enough to fall asleep. As he read he heard Sam tiptoeing around cleaning up. There wasn't that much to do and he soon heard him tapping away at his laptop. Dean drifted off hearing the printer whirling to life in the dining room.

Sam finalized bookings for the weekend printing his receipts before surfing the net. He sent Bobby an Email as a reply to one he was sent. He thought about going for a walk when he realized they had the equipment right there so he didn't have to leave Dean alone for any length of time. Sam changed without waking Dean then went down his old room.

Dean woke with a lurchy feeling in his stomach so he got up slowly and moved to the bathroom. As he crossed the hall he heard the bike start up at the end of the hall. He didn't throw up but spent a few minutes waiting for his stomach to calm down. He went back to their room and slipped on clean sweats and a fresh T shirt from the draw. As he opened the draw he found the picture of them they had drawn in New Mexico. Sam had let Dean look after it when they got back and he had left it in the draw until he found the right spot for it. He went to the kitchen draw and got out a stick on hook. Back in the bedroom he placed the hook in the middle of the wall between the door and the corner of the room close to the kitchen. In this position they could see the drawing from bed and every time they left the room.

He had to wait an hour to use it so he read for a while before his stomach made itself known and he had to throw up. He heard Sam's feet slapping on the treadmill as he waited for things to calm down. Dean cleaned up and went to the kitchen for some food supplement, taking it back to the bedroom. Dean found the hour was up so he hung the picture. He thought it was a good fit for the wall and he was sure to get some kisses from Sam for hanging it. He heard the shower turn on at the other end of the apartment.

Sam padded down to the bedroom after putting his sweaty clothes in the laundry. He had worked out far harder than he had planned but he really did need the work. He found Dean sitting up reading by the light streaming in the open window.  
"Feeling okay?"  
"A bit sick but not too bad."  
"Did you get any sleep?"  
"A little. Have a good workout?"  
"I did." Sam slid onto the bed beside Dean so he could slide over for a kiss.

Sam sat back against the pillows looking at the book Dean had been reading. His eyes flicked over the wall and he blinked in surprise.  
"Is that the picture from New Mexico?"  
"No foolin you."  
Sam went over for a look not having seen it for some time. "It looks great here, thanks Dean."  
"No problems."  
Sam looked for a few minutes liking the picture more now they were together. It had been a joke at the time but the guy had captured their closeness without them knowing about it at the time.

Sam came back to bed and gave Dean a big kiss. "I love you, Dean."  
"Love you to, Sammy." Dean abandoned his book in favor of wrapping his arms around Sam as the kiss turned more heated. Sam was leaning over Dean as he kissed him hard. When he broke for air Dean held him to him and attacked his neck. Sam groaned as Dean kissed then nipped softly. Sam stretched his neck so Dean could have as much as he liked at the same time pushing his groin into Dean's hip. Dean surprised Sam by slowly sucking some skin into his mouth. It kicked Sam's downstairs brain into full overdrive and he ground down, his dick sliding along Dean's prominent hipbone. The hardness drove him on as the head of his dick flicked over the ridge of bone even through their pants.

Dean realized what Sam was doing and deftly pushed Sam's sweats and his down a little at the hip so Sam was grinding through only a thin layer of material. He groaned harder as Dean nipped his neck. Dean had a hand in Sam's hair as he licked, sucked and nipped at his jaw, neck and shoulder. Sam groaned as a hard ball of pleasure threatened to burst forth. Dean's hands stroked down to Sam's bottom where he dragged Sam's sweat pants down at the back. His hands stroked over Sam's thin cotton covered bottom pushing Sam's groin into his hip harder. That was all it took for Sam to come with a moan of Dean's name.

Dean thought Sam would roll off him now that he had gone but Sam took his lips up in a kiss then kissed his way down Dean's neck, his hands wondering up under Dean's shirt until Dean got the hint and took the shirt off for him. Sam kissed down Dean's chest stopping now and again for a lick and suck. Dean shivered under him telling Sam, Dean was enjoying it. He shifted his thigh between Dean's legs then applied pressure over his dick. Dean groaned a little as Sam pulled his leg back and used his tongue to great effect on Dean's stomach muscles. Sam went to town kissing, biting and sucking right down to the waistline of his sweats and down to his hip where they were pulled down further. Sam rolled Dean over slowly so he could kiss his side then his back. Sam was excited by the small of Dean's back touching with his fingers then kissing and licking with his mouth. Sam continued his way up Dean's spine until he was kissing between Dean's shoulder blades. Sam's groin was over Dean's ass and he lined his dick up between his cheeks and slid up and down as he kissed.

Dean had to groan at the feeling of Sam's hardness sliding up and down as his hard dick was pressed into the mattress with Sam's body weight partly on him. His stomach was a fraction nauseated but Dean was okay with it because of the pleasure he was getting out of it. He was soon pumping his hardness into the bed looking for relief which spurred Sam on to press down harder in time with him. Sam's tongue lapping at the back of his neck drove him a little faster, then he was groaning Sam's name as he came in his pants. Sam's hips stuttered and Dean felt the warmth of Sam's come on the small of his back. Sam kissed Dean for another minute then slowly moved back to the empty space, falling on his back in exhaustion.

Sam moved his face to Dean's arm rubbing his nose in contentment. Dean was still for a few minutes marveling at how tired one orgasm had made him.  
"That was great, Dean. You probably don't believe it but I've never been twice like that before." Sam was tired as well but from going twice and doing a fair amount of the work.  
"It was a bit different. If it helps I don't think I've ever gone mostly dressed before."  
"I know I'm a bit weird so I want to say thanks for letting me go where I felt like going."  
"I don't mind things a bit weird so go for it."

Eventually Dean got his breath back and rose slowly from the bed.  
"Eh…I made a mess, sorry."  
"I helped make that mess. Let's have a shower then I can change them."  
"With my help."  
"Okay." Sam came round the bed and gathered Dean into his arms giving him a sweet kiss before letting him go. Sam handed Dean fresh clothes and Dean headed for a shower. Sam grabbed his own clean clothes and went to follow Dean into the shower before having a change of mind. He headed to the hallway cupboard and got fresh bed clothes for the bed and changed it before heading for the other bathroom.

Dean washed then waited for Sam to come and join him. They hadn't showered together yet so Dean was looking forward to it. After a few minutes the water pressure changed telling him the other shower was on. Dean frowned as he stepped out and dried off. He dressed quickly and headed for the other bathroom hearing the water running. He walked in slowly just as the water shut off and Sam stepped out, grabbing up a towel.  
"You okay, Sammy?"  
"Yeah, sorry. I got an idea just a minute ago."  
"That we should shower separately?"

Sam toweled off as he spoke slowly, not feeling that confident now that Dean was standing in front of him. "I haven't seen you naked yet."  
"You want me to rectify that?" Dean reached for the top of his sweatpants.  
"No!" Sam grabbed Dean's hand.  
Dean looked a bit miffed.  
"I just…this coming weekend is mine to organize at the caves right?" Sam said sounding a bit awkward.  
"Yeah." Dean tried to keep his eyes up despite the fact Sam was naked before him.  
"There isn't that much to do in that area beside the caves so I'm thinking since we just got together we can spend some time alone in our room getting to know each other better. If I haven't seen you naked yet it gives us something to look forward to."  
"Gives _you _something to look forward to. I've seen me naked." Dean grinned.  
"My gift for you is having me naked in bed for the first time."

Dean picked up an end of the towel and started to dry Sam off. "Do you think you can wait until the weekend?"  
"Not if you keep touching me like that. What do you think? Bad idea?"  
"No, not bad at all. We will just have to keep busy this week."  
"But get plenty of rest." Sam started to get dressed.  
Dean grinned. "Sounds like you're gonna make it a fun weekend."  
"I hope so."

Dean grasped Sam's face gently and gave him a firm passionate kiss. "You always do a great job, Sammy." Dean placed a hand on Sam's bare back and smoothed up and down. "I love lookin at you naked by the way." Dean smoothed a hand down over Sam's covered ass. "It is going to be a long week."  
"We don't have to abstain all the way, Dean. Just no nakedness, or fully naked anyway."  
Dean sighed. "Okay." Dean patted Sam on the ass. "I'll go get dinner started."

TBC


	117. Chapter 117 Pie

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 117 Pie

Sam sighed watching Dean walk out the door. He had thought it was a good idea but was now having second, third and fourth thoughts. By the time he got to the kitchen Dean had already started cooking a stir fry in the pan. He had rice bubbling away in a pot and a syrupy sauce in a smaller pot. Sam copied what Dean had done that morning and hugged Dean from behind as he tossed ingredients in the pan.  
"Hey, handsome. That looks good. Is that the sauce for it?"  
"Yeah. You okay with sweet and sour?"  
"Love it."  
"Cool."

They ate in the lounge room watching TV. Sam ate all that Dean left in his bowl and what was left in the kitchen.  
"Got anything planned for this week." Sam mumbled around a mouthful of rice.  
"Actually I have. Will gave me the key to his lockup and since we have early appointments this week and a drive on Friday I thought I would do some work on the Impala."  
"Don't work too hard, De."  
"I was thinking I could space it out. Tomorrow we could go to the car shop and get what I will need. Tuesday I could do the belts and timing. Wednesday all the fluids and Thursday clean the outside properly."  
"What do you want me to do?"  
"Tuesday clean the trunk out, Wednesday clean the interior, Thursday help me with the outside."  
"That sounds fair."  
"Cool." Dean laid his legs over Sam's legs now that he was finished his dinner and he had put his bowl down.

That night they cleaned up together then went to bed. Sam was in bed last but wrapped Dean up in a hug. Dean liked the comfort of Sam's long arms around him so he relaxed and let Sam do the protecting for once.

In the morning Sam was up first determined to spoil Dean with breakfast in bed since he had got through the night without getting up once. He knew that because Dean had slept in the embrace of his arms all night. He succeed in getting a tray of food ready for Dean before he slipped out of bed. He was sitting up rubbing eyes when Sam placed the tray across his knees.  
"What's this? Breakfast in bed?" Dean yawned.  
"You deserve it, Dean."  
"So all you need is sex to give me breakfast in bed?"  
"Very good sex, Dean. Just eat up and enjoy. We have shopping to do this morning right?"  
"Yeah. You got food to?"  
"There's plenty for two." Sam slid in next to Dean and Dean put the tray between them.

They sat against the headboard eating from the tray just enjoying being close and having good reason to be. Eventually they got up after having a good morning kiss of course. Dean did the dishes while Sam showered then Sam made the bed while Dean showered. Dean's appointment went well and they soon headed out to the biggest auto shop in the area. Dean got a cart and headed straight for the parts area. Sam browsed the car wash area while he kept an eye on Dean out the corner of his eye. Dean was back in a few minutes with a big smile and a few things in the cart. Sam picked shampoo and wax with Dean's approval. Dean went to the oil section and picked out oil then fluids for the Impala. Dean surprised Sam by buying wiper blades and an electric polisher.

Since they were out they went to the market and picked up more fresh milk and bread. Dean decided steak was in order and bought some fresh ones. As they passed the bakery again Dean saw apple pies on display and wanted to get one.  
"You should make your own, Dean."  
"Potato salad is one thing but pie? What if I screw it up?" Dean frowned.  
"I doubt you could do that. How about we get this one and make one Wednesday night?"  
"Okay, what are the ingredients?"  
Sam read from the ingredient list on the back. "Pie dough. Well that's specific. Apples, sugar."

Sam pushed the cart back to the fruit section where Dean picked out some apples.  
"What's in the pastry do you think?" Asked Sam as they walked down the cooking isle.  
"Mmm, self-raising flour, butter, sugar, an egg maybe." Dean put a packet of self-raising flour and a small packet of cloves in the cart.  
"What are the cloves for?"  
"I think you stick em' in the top for flavor while its cooking. Cinnamon should finish it off." Dean put cinnamon sugar in the cart.  
"I told you it would be okay."  
"I haven't cooked it yet."

They gathered what else they needed and headed home. Sam remembered the images they had ordered and they stopped in on the way home. Dean cooked the steaks for lunch and they had pie for desert. Sam was sitting looking at the pictures while he ate pie. Dean made coffee seeing Sam was slowing down.  
"These ones we got blown up should be framed." Sam mumbled.  
"Yeah, they should. We could go over after I work on the car tomorrow."  
"Sounds good."

After such a big meal they took it easy and watched TV knowing they would be working a bit in the next few days. Dean had to use his cold packs as throat was fairly sore. Sam got him to lay with his head on his lap without too much trouble. Sam was just thinking about dinner when Dean got up in a hurry and headed for the bathroom. Sam could only watch and support Dean as he brought up everything in his stomach then dry retched for a few minutes. Sam's hand felt Dean quaking through his back.

Dean sat back on his haunches with watering eyes. "You got a cloth?" He asked in a croaky voice.  
Sam grabbed a cloth from the sink and handed it to Dean. Dean held the cloth to his nose as he leaned back against the wall. Sam watched with concern for a few minutes as Dean sat quietly.  
"You okay, babe?" Sam asked softly with a hand on Dean's knee.  
"I will be as long as you don't run for your phone." Dean's voice was snuffly under the cloth.  
"What?"

Dean showed Sam the cloth which was unfortunately white and showed red streaks of blood easily.  
"Just a blood vessel again, do you think."  
"Yeah. Feels the same. No need to panic, except for the pie."  
"What about the pie?"  
"Just a shame, that's all."  
"Your bleeding all over and your worried about the pie?"  
"I'm not bleeding all over. There's more pie, right?"

Sam grinned. "Yes there's more pie. How about a rest first ?"  
"Yeah, I need to settle before having more pie."  
"Good idea." Sam smirked as he helped Dean up off the floor.  
Dean took the cloth with him making Sam frown. "Just in case." Dean informed him.  
Sam ensured Dean was lying down comfortably once he had slipped out of his jeans and over shirt. Dean was a bit slow and yawning quite a bit.  
"Make sure you eat, Sammy."  
"No problems, babe. I'll make extra and leave some for you for later."  
"Thanks." Dean yawned dabbing his nose.  
"Get some sleep, hon."  
"Hon? You're funny."

Sam made a simple steak sandwich, cooking and leaving aside an extra piece for Dean. He watched TV then checked on Dean who was sleeping with the cloth up towards his face on his side. Sam checked the cloth to see Dean hadn't bleed much more so he left him with the cloth pleased he was sleeping. Sam decided some exercise was in order so worked out in his old room for ninety minutes. Dean was still out cold so Sam had a bath in Dean's bathroom leaving the door open a little so he could hear if Dean needed him. When he got out Dean was still asleep but Sam could tell by the sheets he had been moving about a bit. Sam frowned and went to the fridge to get a vanilla food supplement since Dean hadn't eaten for a while. He pulled Dean up slowly so he was leaning against him and helped him drink the full bottle.

Dean lay down on his back when Sam let him down gently and held an arm out to Sam.  
"Thanks for lookin' after me."  
"It what I'm here for, babe."  
Dean threaded the fingers of his hand through Sam's fingers. "Love you, Sammy."  
"Love you to, De." Sam squeezed Dean's fingers watching as Dean fought not to go back to sleep. "Go to sleep, babe. I think you need it. I'll be in soon." Sam ran his fingers over Dean's jaw enjoying the soft rasp.  
"Take your time." Dean yawned. "After you plant a big one on me."

Sam marveled at Dean looking cute, ruffled, very tired but still wanting a kiss. "You're lucky you're gorgeous." Sam kissed Dean softly, his breath taken away when Dean deepened the kiss almost forcefully without warning. Sam signed as Dean ran a hand though his hair. He wanted to go further but Dean was already slowing down. Even though Dean's mouth fell off his hand stayed in his hair stroking it a few times as Sam looked down on him. Sam's hand ran down Dean's jaw with a soft smile.  
"Sleep. I'll be in soon."

Sam covered Dean up and went out and tidied up the apartment. He watched TV for a half hour needing some calm before he went to bed after kissing Dean. Kissing his brother always sent something buzzing through him that left him wanting more. He was going to have to learn to kiss without going further every time. He thought that was pretty funny since it had mostly been the other way around all his life. He had kissed a lot of girls but gone no further. Now all he seemed to want was to go further. He had to admit it was because the kissing was so good that he wanted to go further. Sam went to bed wrapping Dean up in his arms.

TBC


	118. Chapter 118 Angel

**Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1**

Chapter 118 Angel

In the morning Dean was up before Sam and used the bathroom for what felt like half an hour. Sam found Dean at the breakfast bar eating pie and drinking coffee.  
"Pie for breakfast?"  
"I'm in heaven, Sammy."  
Sam had to grin at that. "As long as you're eating, I guess."  
"That's what I thought."

After Dean's treatment they went to the lock up to start work on the car. Dean got his tools and everything he would need out and placed them at the front of the car. Sam had brought the vacuum cleaner decided to do the interior, leaving the trunk for the next day. Dean slid under as soon as Sam started the noisy machine, getting up and working in the engine bay when he needed to. Ninety minutes later Sam had cleaned the interior and used leather conditioner. He put everything away just as Dean started putting the old stuff in a pile to throw out.

Sam put the cleaning things away then went to Dean for a kiss.  
"All done?"  
"Almost. Gotta do the timing and stuff."  
"How long?"  
"About half an hour or so."  
"How about I go down to the coffee shop and grab some coffees?"  
"Sounds good, babe."

Dean drew Sam in for a kiss then opened the lockup door for him to get out. When Sam had walked off Dean shut the door not trusting someone to come wandering in. Dean went to the trunk for his timing light and pulled a spare blue light and pen out of the wheel well. He went to the floor in front of the car and drew a devils trap and a few sigils to protect them. He drew a few inside the door and one on each wall before going back to the engine bay.

When Sam walked in Dean was leaning into the engine bay with a slight tilt to his hips. Sam closed the door after him and set the coffees down. He walked over to Dean who was pointing some kind of plastic gun at the running engine. Sam placed one foot in between Dean's and leaned forward so that his front was just touching Dean's back. Dean pushed his body back slightly so Sam knew he was alright with it. Sam wrapped an arm around Dean so that he didn't impede Dean's work but had a warm hold on him.

Dean kept working on the car enjoying Sam's body aligned with his. Dean leaned back further when he finished and turned his head for a kiss. Sam accepted since Dean was offering and he had him pressed up against his other baby. They kissed for a few minutes not saying anything due to the loud engine so close. They finally broke apart and Dean wiped a dot of grease off Sam's face with a rag since he had transferred it when he kissed him. Dean turned the car off then washed up at the sink in the corner.

Sam brought the coffee over as Dean stacked the trunk with the parts and tools. Once they were ready to go Dean took his coffee and they drove out then locked up. Dean sipped his coffee with one hand as he steered the car to the framing shop as he promised Sam the day before. Dean was reluctant to go in but Sam convinced him to pick the frames out.

The shop assistant liked Dean's images and helped them pick out good frames. They left the images to be picked up in their new frames the next day. Dean drove them home where he went in for a shower and a better clean up. Sam made lunch for them and the omelets were still steaming when Dean came out all clean and pink. They watched TV while they ate. Dean fell to sleep leaning up against Sam as his last mouthful slid down his throat. While the work on the car wasn't anything to hard it had physically tired him out since he wasn't used to it.

They had a lazy afternoon with Dean resting on the couch as Sam gave the place a quick tidy. Dean offered to help several times but Sam insisted he was okay to do a little cleaning. Whilst vacuuming wasn't a hard job the vision of Sam moving around kept Dean awake and watching rather than the noise. Dean had always thought Sam moved fluidly and now that he could openly lie there and watch he did so admiring Sam's physique. Sam saw him watching and raised an eyebrow.  
"You have a great ass." Dean yelled over the vacuum. "If I wasn't so tired I would give it a good rub."  
Sam laughed and went back to his work aware Dean was still checking out his ass as he worked.

For dinner Sam wanted to tackle steak with a potato bake he found on line. Dean helped with the potatoes as Sam wasn't one hundred percent sure what to do. It turned out great and they decided on a movie night. Sam picked the movies as Dean was to relaxed and full to worry about what they watched. Dean was happy to act like a cat, keeping his head on Sam's lap where he patted his head softly until Dean could last no longer and fell to sleep. Sam shook Dean awake after the second movie and they went off to bed.

Sam woke in the morning flat on his back with Dean hovering over him. Dean's eyes bored into him in the early morning light.  
"Finally, he wakes. Just as was about to have my way with you." Dean crouched backward between Sam's legs and smoothed his lips along Sam's stomach making the muscles twitch.  
"What? God that's good, keep going."  
Dean was now licking Sam's stomach in long sweeps of his tongue then kissing along the path. Dean's eyes stayed up and on Sam's. Dean was saying a lot with his glistening, green eyes and Sam was compelled to keep eye contact as Dean was doing with him. Sam could only watch with pleasure until his brain kicked in and he realized they both had no shirt on. To his knowledge they both had shirts on when he went to bed. Somehow Dean had undressed him and got him hard without waking him.

Sam started at the feeling of Dean's arm rubbing along his bare thigh.  
"Ah, Dean…"  
"Don't worry, Sammy. We both have boxers on."  
As if to prove his point Dean kissed his way up Sam's body and let his boxer clad groin fall on Sam's. Sam tilted his hips on instinct and his dick didn't just brush Dean's but rubbed firmly sending a hard ball of pleasure hitting his stomach. Dean dragged his body up so that his dick dragged along Sam's then his balls. Dean stroked up and down a few times until Sam pulled his face down to his so he could kiss into his mouth. Dean was leaning on his strong arms, dragging himself over Sam and stealing kisses as he passed his mouth. Sam decided he was in heaven. Sam for the first time stopped worrying about Dean and concentrated on the raw pleasure Dean was giving them.

Their eyes stayed open and staring at each other as they kissed lightly, Dean doing all the work to have them gasping. Sam's hands went to Dean's bottom and pushed down into Dean's stroke. Dean's dick slipped along Sam's through the thin fabric and because both dicks were restrained and bent, Dean had to move around to find the head of Sam's dick to have them slipping over the wet patches they each had.

It only took a few minutes for Sam to start to come. He started to close his eyes but Dean put his hand on Sam's face and ground down harder causing Sam to look into his eyes.  
"Open." Dean panted out gruffly pushing Sam over, long and slow.  
Dean smiled softly then added his warmness between them with a muffled groan. Sam kept his eyes on Dean even as he caught his breath.  
"We just had sex, De."  
"That wasn't sex."  
"We are in bed together and we both came at the same time, that's sex."  
"Not even naked."  
"Still sex."  
"Okay, you win, but I get the first shower."

Dean kissed Sam sweetly then slipped off Sam and rose from the bed heading for the shower. Sam tried to see Dean's dick or at least his wet boxers but he turned as he climbed off so Sam couldn't see, almost. Sam saw a spreading spot Dean's left hip. Sam grinned to himself feeling great that he and Dean had finally gone together even if they still had some clothing on. The next thing Sam knew his boxers were being slid slowly off his hips. Sam opened his eyes to find Dean with a towel around his hips pulling off his underwear. Sam lifted his hips to help taking in the sight of an almost naked Dean with freshly toweled skin.

Sam rose not caring he was naked and kissed Dean in a passionate embrace.  
"You better go have a shower, sweetheart." Dean breathed. "Cause I don't know if I'm up for round two just yet." Dean's hand smoothed over Sam's bottom despite his words.  
"Well I am but I'll wait until you're ready." Sam sauntered out naked to the shower.  
Dean grinned watching Sam's cute ass leaving the room then turned and dressed wondering how he got so lucky.

After Dean's appointment they went to the lockup and Dean started on changing the fluids. Sam cleaned the trunk but there wasn't much to do and he was finished in twenty minutes. Dean was changing the oil when Sam went around to the front of the car.  
"I'm done, De. Feel like a coffee?"  
"Sounds good."  
Sam kissed Dean then went to the door. Dean stopped Sam before he went out.  
"You want to take the key and lock me in?"  
"You got a weird feeling?" Sam looked around the lockup.  
"A little but it's been so long I'm sure I'm making it up."  
"You want me to put salt down?"  
"Not necessary." Dean pulled the small black light from his pocket and switched it on. Sam saw the pen marks easily even during the day.  
"Good thinking. I won't be long."  
"Take your time. I could use something to eat."  
"Me too. Must be the sex."  
"Something like that." Dean kissed Sam goodbye with a smile.

Dean finished the fluids and was putting the containers in the trunk when he felt the hairs stand up on the back of his neck. He slid out a forty five pistol from the false bottom and was about to turn when a warm hand was placed on his back.  
"It's just me, Dean."  
Dean frowned at a familiar voice and turned with his gun still held loosely in his hand.

Dean stared as Castiel stood in front of him with a faint smile. Dean scanned Cas for injury as he would Sam if he hadn't seen him for a while but he looked good. Better than good. Probably the best Dean had ever seen him. He seemed to glow slightly. Dean's arms were open so Castiel stepped into them and hugged Dean taking the gun off him deftly and placing it in the trunk.  
"It's good to see you, Dean."  
"Cas?"  
"Yes, Dean, it's me." Castiel pulled back.  
"Everything okay?"  
"Yes. Everything's fine. I apologize for not speaking to you earlier. As you can imagine things have been busy in heaven."  
"Is everything okay up there now?"  
"Yes. Everything is as it should be."  
"Is God back?"  
"I cannot answer that. I came to return this." Castiel handed Dean back his amulet which he had been missing for some time.

Dean looked up feeling slightly stunned. "Thanks, Cas."  
"You are doing well, Dean. You will soon be in remission."  
"What about you? How have you been?" Dean frowned.  
"I am…adjusting and working hard to gain heavens forgiveness. My time here is short, however, and I have a message from heaven."  
"You do?"  
"Heaven approves, Dean. You and Sam deserve every happiness and I have been granted a small…window to let you know." Castiel smiled and Dean knew he meant it.  
"Thank you."  
"It was my pleasure. One more thing before I go." Castiel stepped back into Dean's arms and hugged him again. This time when he pulled back he planted a small kiss behind Dean's right ear.

Castiel stepped back as Dean wrinkled his nose and sneezed.  
"Did you do something? You didn't cure me?" He almost accused.  
"No. I blessed you, Dean. As requested by heaven. You must do the same as I did to Sam as soon as he comes back. Then you will both be blessed."  
"What does it mean?"  
Castiel smiled. "You are protected by heaven. Now and again an Angel may ask for help but only to help with hunting. The mark made by a blessing will warn Angels you have heavens protection."  
"Okay." Dean said unsure it was anything he wanted.  
"This isn't goodbye forever, Dean but I will be very busy. I will miss you and Sam." Castiel handed Dean a white feather. "Something to remember me by."  
Dean leaned back into the trunk and scooped out his leather jacket. He doubted Cas would take the amulet back and he had stopped wearing the jacket after the apocalypse had ended. He had intended to put it away in storage but had dragged his heels.  
"I don't have anything of Sam's but I'm sure you know now this is from both of us."  
Castiel smiled and nodded as he took it carefully. "I do. Good luck, Dean Winchester."  
"You to, Cas. Keep those Angels in line."  
With a flap of wings Castiel was gone leaving Dean looking at the spot he had been.

TBC


	119. Chapter 119 Protected

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 119 Protected

When Sam returned the car was ready to go and Dean was sitting on the edge of the open trunk. The rear of the car was facing the rear of the lockup so Sam shut the door and walked down the length of car to him. Dean sat staring into the distance.  
"Hey, Dean. You okay?"  
Dean rose and hugged Sam as Castiel had hugged him, kissing him behind the right ear. There was a feeling like static then Sam sneezed just once. Dean pulled back and leaned against the car.  
"What's going on?" Sam frowned.  
Dean held his hand out and dropped the amulet in Sam's when he offered it.  
"Where did you…?"

Dean held out the feather. "Cas was here. He says hi."  
"What did he want?"  
Dean explained Catiels visit and Sam frowned. "The blessing will warn Angels we have heavens protection. It's nice of them I guess but why didn't he cure you?"  
"According to him I'm nearly better and it's what got us together. Maybe the blessing will make the rest easier."  
"We can only hope."  
"Heaven approves. That's unexpected as well."  
"Not that it makes any difference but it's cool I guess. Can I put this back on you?" Sam held the amulet.

Dean stepped up with his head bowed so Sam could slip it back in it's rightful place. Sam hugged him and they stood together for a few minutes just thinking about what had happened before stepping apart after a soft kiss.

They packed up and locked the space up heading down to pick up the pictures in their frames. On the way down they drank their coffee and ate the muffins Sam had brought back. Dean was slow following Sam inside knowing they would look great in the frames and he would get fussed over. As predicted both Sam and the clerk crowed on about the sunset image taken off the coast of California. They bought more hooks for hanging the frames and headed home.

Dean made toasted sandwiches for lunch and then put Sam in charge of putting up the photos while he made an apple pie. He had enough to do two but did just the one to see how it turned out. He had a quick look at the internet for a good recipe then went to it. He had cooked pie before but so long ago he almost forgot. He followed the recipe but put his own spin on it as he did most of the time he cooked. Recipes were guidelines to him and he liked to think of ways to make the food taste better.

When he had the pie in the oven and the kitchen cleaned up he sought out Sam who was standing in front of the sunset picture which was hanging on their right bedroom wall that was previously blank. They could look at it from bed. Dean liked where Sam had put all the images and agreed the apartment looked pretty homely with the images up.

Sam decided to work out since Dean was keeping an eye on the pie. Dean lay on the couch watching TV getting up every now and again to check the food. Just as he slid the pie out onto a pie rack there was a knock at the door. Dean found Hattie at the door with Jaeger on a lead. She was feeling tired and asked if Dean could exercise the dog for half an hour. Dean agreed with no problem and took the dog promising to return him shortly. Dean took Jaeger down to the exercise room and let Sam know he was going out for a little while. Jaeger made a fuss of Sam then Dean let Sam get back to it.

Dean took Jaeger to the park after donning a jacket and beanie so Sam wouldn't freak out at him walking around outside when there was a chill in the air. He kept to the easy track as it was obvious to Dean the dog thought exercise was weeing every four seconds. Thankfully the dog walked most of the way back without stopping so he got some exercise. Dean kept up the good boys all the way and the small hound seemed to eat them up wagging his tail swiftly.

Sam made coffee with a towel around his neck then went to the front door. Dean had said he was walking the dog for half an hour which was just up by his watch. Dean walked through the gate just as Sam walked out the door. Sam smiled at his big butch brother walking a small dog. At least it was a cool looking dog with a tough name and Dean was wearing a jacket and hat.

Dean walked the dog up to Sam so he could pat him. Dean smiled as Jaeger placed a paw on Sam's knee for a pat.  
"Watch this, Sammy. Jaeger, sit." The dog sat promptly. "Lie down. Roll over. You've gotta scratch his belly now."  
Sam bent and scratched the dogs stomach with a smile. "You teach him this?"  
"In half an hour? Not likely. He's a pretty smart dog."  
"You gonna keep him?"  
"Very funny. I'll take him home then come right back."  
"Don't be long. I have coffee ready for you." Sam smiled enjoying the way Dean had bonded with the dog in such a short time. Maybe one day they could get a dog for Dean.  
"Cool." Dean walked off with the little dog looking up at him with his mouth open seemingly very happy.

Dean was back a few short minutes later kissing Sam smack on the lips when he handed him a coffee.  
"How about some pie with our coffee?"  
"Can we?"  
"Oh yeah." Dean grinned heading around the bench to where the pie was sitting on the rack. He cut two slices and put them on plates sliding a plate and fork over to Sam. They took the plates to the living room where Sam flicked the TV on before taking a bite of his pie.  
"Mmmmm. This is great, Dean."

Dean took his own bite. "It's actually okay."  
"It's more than okay. I can't believe you're so good at cooking."  
"Cooking is common sense, Sammy. I've made it before from a recipe from a book."  
"When?"  
"For your tenth birthday. You wanted strawberry pie and the store didn't have any. I bought the ingredients and made it. I copied the recipe from a book in the library and baked it at two in the morning while you were asleep. You never knew."  
"I thought you bought that from the store." Sam frowned wondering how Dean had kept a secret like that all these years.  
"That's what I told you in case you got sick." Dean grinned.  
"I almost did but from trying to eat the pie in one go."  
Dean chuckled. "You did to. I'm surprised you remembered."  
"Hard to forget."

They ate so much pie they didn't feel like dinner so instead had more pie until it was completely gone. Dean lay on the couch with his head on Sam's lap feeling mildly ill but not like throwing up at all. Sam wanted a repeat of that morning but took pity on Dean as he yawned his way to bed. He decided, as he brushed his teeth, he could leave anymore sex until Friday night and give himself and Dean a night not to forget. He pulled Dean to him, falling to sleep as plans began to form in his mind.

Sam woke in the morning with his arms still around Dean. He slipped out if bed to go to the bathroom telling his rather obvious hard on to 'down boy.' He went to the kitchen making a big breakfast since they only had pie the night before. Dean came wandering out rubbing his eyes as Sam was getting ready to dish up. Sam ruffled his hair and gave his neck a kiss as he sat on his stool to sip some coffee and get his throat going. Sam smiled as he pushed a plate of food in front of him.  
"How many you feedin' this morning?" Dean mumbled.  
"Just you and me. Making up for missing dinner last night."  
"Oh, okay."

They were soon on their way to Dean's appointment. Sam had an idea that he had thought about the night before.  
"Ah, you know how your last radiotherapy treatment is tomorrow?"  
"I hope so."  
"Well I need to run a quick errand while we are on this side of town and I'd rather do it today and be with you tomorrow if that's okay."  
Dean opened his mouth but Sam got in first. "It's for the weekend away or I wouldn't be going."  
"I was going to say it's no problem, you don't have to be here for these anyway."  
"I promise to be back before you get out."  
"Its okay, Sammy. You're with me all the time now so no issue."

Sam couldn't help but grin at Dean being sweet. He knew Dean was telling him they were always together now that they were together.  
"Thanks, man."  
Sam still saw Dean into the hospital and waited for him to be taken for his treatment before driving the car five blocks to a sex shop he had seen many times. He took a deep breath and went inside.

Dean felt a little seedy as he went out to the waiting room to find Sam waiting for him. Sam smiled broadly as he stood and they walked out together, Dean wondering what Sam had been up to. He always wore his heart on his sleeve and Dean had seen the slight blush on Sam's face telling Dean he had done something he was a little embarrassed about.

Dean had Sam drive them to a car wash so they could pressure clean the engine bay and wash the outside of the car. They drove to the lock up and started on a polish since the car was all but done. Dean brought out the polisher he had bought when he bought the parts and set to work. He used some special polish for a T cut then one for a mirror finish and had Sam following him with dry cloths to complete the job. Sam thought the Impala had never looked so clean and shiny and more so when Dean drove her outside.

When they got home Dean noticed Will's car sitting out the front of the house across the block. Dean ran the keys back thanking Will for the use of the lockup. Will admitted he had seen the car come in and thought it looked fantastic. By the time Dean got home Sam had made coffee and had the left over pie dough sitting on the bench.  
"Pie again?"  
"I want to learn how to make it."  
"Okay, then."

Dean showed Sam how to roll out the dough then they prepared the apple filling. They were lucky to get the pie made at all when Sam decided Dean's mouth was much more interesting than pie. Once it was in the oven Sam pulled Dean into the living room and they lay on the couch kissing, tangled up in each other. Dean pulled himself off Sam slowly when the timer for the pie went off.  
"Pie for lunch, Sammy?"  
"I'll make a token sandwich first."  
"It will give the pie time to cool down."

They had a sandwich each then two slices of pie. Dean was feeling a bit of nausea after filling himself up so much and lay on the bed for a rest. Late in the afternoon Sam showered after using the exercise gear then put a bag together for their trip the next day. He asked Dean what he wanted to take and happily packed for him. Dean got up and made them dinner deciding on a simple stir fry with rice that still had Sam groaning with delight and eating anything that was left over. They went to bed early knowing Sam had a seven hour drive in front of him the next day.

**TBC  
**


	120. Chapter 120 Choke

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1  
Extra warning for the sex scene.

Chapter 120 Choke

Sam woke first the next morning knowing Dean had been up for an hour with some light vomiting but was otherwise okay. Dean wasn't far behind him and they were soon packed and ready to go straight from Dean's last radiotherapy appointment. Sam stayed quite close to Dean for support before and after his treatment. Dean let out a sigh as he sat in the passenger seat and Sam gripped his hand briefly before starting the car. Both Sam and Dean were a bit emotional after the treatment and leaned uncomfortably into their respective windows.

Half an hour into their journey south, Sam could stand it no longer and pulled into a rest area surrounded by trees where he took Dean in his arms and held him tight for a few minutes. It did the trick and they were soon sitting up straighter in the car looking forward to a weekend away. Sam stopped for lunch at a diner which was an experience after so long. Dean chewed his way through a plain cheeseburger then asked if they _had_ to eat all weekend. Sam felt Dean was right and promised it was the last diner food they would eat at while away.

Dean's stomach voiced it's opinion by holding onto the food for less than half an hour before Sam pulled up so he could vomit painfully behind some bushes. Dean rinsed and spat with the water Sam handed him but was glad to get the food out as it had made him feel the worst he had in a while.  
"You okay, babe?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah. So much for Cas curing me. That was friggen horrific."  
"You wanna go home?" Sam offered.  
"Nuh. I feel better now."

They arrived at Carlsbad in the early evening and went straight to the motel. It was high end and Dean was impressed as they went up in the elevator. His eyebrows rose when they walked into the room to find one king sized bed. The room was well appointed with a large flat screen TV on the wall as well as a comfy couch and small table set for two. Dean was impressed with Sam booking a room for two with one bed, something he would have been a little nervous about.  
"I hope its okay, De." Sam looked a little shy.  
"It's perfect, Sammy. I can't wait to try it out." Dean smirked.  
Sam blushed a little but Dean put him at ease by putting his bag on the low chair at the end of the bed.  
"Since it's late in the day I was planning on ordering room service and relaxing until bed time. I hope that's okay."  
"Sounds perfect. I'm famished."

Dean picked up the menu and had a good look while Sam fussed with his bag, leaving it by his side of the bed so he could get to it later.  
"Hey, Sammy? They do a good looking sirloin with baked potatoes and roast vegetables."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah." Dean knew Sam would want this dish. "With garlic butter."  
"Sweet. Do you want the same?"  
"Yep."

Sam took the menu and called down to room service. Once he was done he joined Dean who was changing into sweats and a T shirt since the room was toasty warm. They turned on the TV and relaxed back to wait for dinner. They ate at the small table with their legs leaning against each other. The food was great and Sam felt good about staying in for dinner. Dean didn't eat as much as he normally would have and took anti-nausea tablets before and after he had eaten. He knew Sam had something planned and wanted to able to comply. Sam had ordered chocolate pudding for dessert but they were both full and Sam suggested they eat it later. Sam stored it in the fridge while Dean found a movie on the TV.

Dean found _Gladiator_ was half way through which Sam was happy about since it would give dinner time to go down but not be too tired. When it finished Sam suggested Dean go for a hot, soothing shower while he got the room ready for bed. Dean frowned slightly before remembering Sam would want naked sex with him. Since they were here it seemed Sam wasn't willing to wait too long. His dick twitched with interest as he thought about seeing Sam naked again and doing something more than they had done so far.

Sam turned the main lights in the room off and left just one lamp on by his side of the bed. The curtains had been pulled but he checked to make sure it was locked and the curtain covered the glass completely. He put the do not disturb sign out and locked the front door. He pulled the covers back on the bed so that the bottom sheet would warm up for Dean. The heating in the room was on so Sam wasn't worried about them being cold while they were naked.

Sam went into the bathroom and found Dean under the water washing himself with some nice smelling soap.  
"Hey Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Stay in what you have on and lay down on the bed on your front."  
"You're not coming in?"  
"Maybe later."  
"Okay. I'm almost done."  
"Dry off properly cause I'm going to have a quick one as well."  
"Take your time, Sammy."  
"Okay."

Sam waited until Dean came out in a towel before slipping in for his own shower. He tried to take his time a do a good job but the lure of Dean lying in a bed in the next room with no clothes on made it a little difficult. He walked slowly and softly out of the bathroom naked and found his prize laying as he had told him to. He stared at Dean's perfect bottom as he went quickly to his side of the bed and picked up a bottle of massage oil and a tube that he slipped under his pillow. As he rounded the bed to Dean's side, Dean looked over his shoulder with a look that said 'Yum.'

Sam slid up onto the bed on his knees between Dean's legs and rubbed Dean's legs with oil. Dean squirmed under him by the time he was rubbing up by the high back of his thighs to his bottom. Sam placed a leg over one of Dean's then the other placing gentle pressure on the very top of his thighs as he worked the small of Dean's back. As he stretched up higher his very erect dick brushed Dean's bottom.

Dean squirmed beneath him so he stretched up again purposefully aligning his dick up with Dean's bottom crack. It was a little stuttery with dry skin on skin so Sam dropped a few drops of oil along the crevice then leaned forward pushing his dick down as it dragged forward so the oil spread along his dick and Dean's skin to create a much smoother slide. Dean turned his head with his bottom lip between his teeth watching what Sam was doing. Sam reached higher on Dean shoulders rubbing in oil over his smooth skin. Dean had to put a hand down and adjust himself as Sam kept rubbing his wet dick between his cheeks down as far as his entrance bumping over the nub then back up.

Sam could see what he was doing was effecting Dean as much as he was effected so he keep up his slippery slide. Dean adjusted one more time before turning his head.  
"You keep that up, Sammy, I'm going to mess up the sheets before we get much further."  
"I'd have to agree with that. Roll over, babe "  
Sam drew back enough for Dean to roll over then kneeled back over Dean's thighs.

Sam's eyes fell straight to Dean's massive dick which was hard to miss lying across his hip. Sam took it up with both oiled hands slowly stroking up then down again. It grew harder in his hands as he held it straight over Dean's stomach above his belly button. Not only was it long and thick but very nice looking. Sam was sure it was bigger than his, defiantly wider by the way his hand gripped it. Dean's hair down here was light in color and amount, making him look like he didn't have any, turning Sam on further. Sam looked up and found Dean's eyes on what Sam was doing to him.

Dean's hand came up and pulled Sam's dick down until it was aligned with his. Dean put his hand around both and slipped up and down making Sam do the same above him. They were soon breathing hard and skating to the edge of pleasure wanting to fall over. They weren't speaking with their voices but using their eyes on each other to know how good it was feeling. Dean's hand went to the head of Sam's dick and bumped it against his own in a slow even stroke. Sam's eyes were wide as he watched Dean work him up and over the edge. It took only a few more strokes for Dean to follow him and release his come on his chest with a soft groan.

Sam caught his breath for a few seconds then staggered to the bathroom for a cloth with wobbly legs. He came back and wiped Dean off as well as himself before dropping the cloth to the floor and taking back his previous position over Dean's thighs. Dean pulled Sam down to him by the arms and kissed into his mouth. Sam enjoyed the kiss and the way his naked body lay on Dean's. Sam was starting to heat up again as their tongues played in each other's mouths.

Dean gripped Sam and flipped them over taking advantage of the room of a king sized bed. Dean used his arms to keep his body lightly over Sam's. His stomach was okay after the initial nausea from lying on his stomach but the pleasure was over riding his sickness tonight. Sam's hands went to Dean's bottom and back as he broke from the kiss and kissed and licked his way down Sam's neck then down his chest. He spent minutes on Sam's nipples getting him all revved up then went down to his stomach kissing around his dick then taking each of his balls into his mouth.

Sam could only stare as Dean licked him all around the balls and over his sparse pubic hair back up to the top of his dick. Sam was just starting to harden when Dean sucked his dick into his mouth making him almost leap from the bed if not for Dean's hands pressing him down. Dean sucked Sam down until his lips closed on his pubic hair. Sam had never been taken so confidently and never, even soft, all the way to the bottom.

Dean had never taken a guy before but liked Sam getting hard in his mouth. He worked his lips and tongue making a nice cover of saliva so he could slide up and down as Sam got harder. He was glad his mouth was feeling okay to do this. He had a couple of small ulcers but they didn't hurt too much at the moment.

Sam had to grab at the bed sheet as Dean got him hard, tight and ready to go. He held off as long as he could but the way Dean's lips slid up and down were fantastic and pushing his pleasure points to their limit. He groaned as his hands left the bed and grabbed Dean's head moving with it as it bobbed up and down. The pressure changed as Dean swallowed hard and Sam groaned harder. Sam grabbed the strands of Dean's short hair panting a warning as he came deep in Dean's mouth. Dean took all Sam had sucking him clean and dry through the shocks of pleasure that continued for some minutes. Dean released Sam's half hard dick with a slurp and Sam dragged him up wanting to kiss and not caring that he had his come in his mouth.

Sam loved the taste of his own come in Dean's mouth which surprised him. He had only tasted himself once before in a girls mouth and hadn't liked it. This time was completely different. Sam licked Dean's mouth out for a good while, his hand's roaming over Dean's naked body. He rolled Dean over and lay next to him still kissing and touching. He touched Dean's long dick and decided he wanted more. He kissed down Dean's body having just enough brain cells left to remember the mango lube under the pillow. The size of Dean's dick made this a must. He kissed down Dean's abs' to his balls taking them in his mouth as Dean had his. Sam was impressed with Dean's firm, tidy, almost hairless balls but moved back to Dean's dick before it got too hard.

Sam could see it starting so he squeezed some lube out and smoothed it up and down a few times before diving in.  
"Easy, Sammy. Don't choke yourself."  
Sam was too busy to answer, tasting the mango mixed with Dean's skin. While he was grateful for the lube making it easy to get half of Dean down he really wanted to taste Dean alone. He sucked off the lube replacing it with his saliva and marveling the way Dean grew in his mouth. It was difficult for him to get such a big, wide dick down but Sam worked hard until he was just over three quarters of the way down.

Dean bucked under him never having had anyone take him anywhere near what Sam was doing to him now. He didn't hold back like Sam had and grabbed Sam by the head and guided him as he gave soft pumps into his mouth. Sam had room at the bottom of Dean's dick to have his hand on him and rub it up and down in time with his sucking.  
"Ah, gad, Sammy." Dean groaned.  
For someone who hadn't gone much in the last few months Dean was hanging on the edge quickly. With his hands on Sam's head guiding him, Dean let go on the up stroke trying to save Sam from getting a mouthful.

Sam however wanted to get as much as he could after tasting his on Dean. Sam wasn't let down by the taste. It was even better than his and he lapped up all he could get. Dean was still breathing heavy when Sam finally stopped licking the area and lay back down next to Dean. Dean pulled Sam's face to his and kissed the taste of himself out of Sam's mouth. They kissed for some time before Sam spoke.  
"Well that was unexpected and fantastic."  
"Best sex ever." Dean agreed.

TBC


	121. Chapter 121 Tour

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1  
Sex scene warning

Chapter 121 Tour

Dean snagged the lube from where Sam had left it by the pillow. "Did you go to a sex shop to get this?"  
"Two flavors as well as some sex chocolate." Sam said softly.  
"Sex chocolate?"  
"You paint it on and lick it off."  
"So where…"  
"Tomorrow night. We keep going the way were have we'll have no energy left."  
"What's wrong with that?" Dean squeezed a dot of the lube out onto his finger and painted it onto Sam's nose then sucked it off.

Sam groaned and clutched at Dean's face while he sucked. It seemed anywhere Dean wanted was a turn on during sex. Dean repeated the process with Sam's chin distracting him while he took a bigger amount and rubbed it over his abs. Dean broke from Sam's chin and went straight for his abs. Sam lay back with a groan wondering if it was going to be like this all the time when Dean was better. Just the way he used his tongue was getting him going all over again. Dean kept his eyes up as he used the flat of his tongue to lick the yellow fluid off slowly. As Dean licked he wriggled his tongue around his skin as well as along. Sam's dick was hard lying over his lower stomach to his belly button.

Dean gave it a light lick as he went past every time making Sam groan. Once Dean was satisfied he had licked Sam clean he slowly and deliberately dropped a few drops of lube on the head of Sam's now stiff dick that he was holding up like a flag pole. He let another small pile fall into the hand holding up his dick than slid it up and down stopping each time before he got to the head making Sam sigh with pleasure and frustration at the same time. Dean eventually bent his head and licked the head of Sam's dick keeping eye contact as he did. Sam moaned as Dean licked slowly, somehow throwing his head back and still keeping his eyes on what Dean was doing.

Despite the fact he had gone twice already that night he was soon throbbing with a want to let go. Dean prolonged it by reducing the slow licks for a minute than speeding up again. After fifteen minutes Sam was starting to sweat so Dean let go of his dick letting it land on his belly with a slap. He then bent his head and licked just under the head fast and hard as well and letting his hand smooth around his balls and over his pubic area. Sam groaned louder after a few minutes then let go slowly. Watching Dean lap the come up with his tongue extended the pleasure and it took some time for him to stop oozing and settle down.

Sam raised Dean up to his level and kissed his flavor from Sam's mouth.  
"If this is the way sex is going to be when you are better then I can't wait."  
"Actually this is pretty tame, but great all the same."  
Sam slid the tube from the bed where Dean had left it and slid a dot on Dean's left nipple. "Time to play along then." Sam lapped the lube off making Dean stretch his toes in delight. He felt tired and a little nausea but having Sam lick him seemed to pull some energy out of a hidden source.  
"Sammy, you don't have to…."  
"Oh, but I do." Sam applied a dot on his hand all over Dean's stomach gently pushing him onto his back. Sam went to work making Dean wriggle as he slowly licked the gel like fluid off. It tasted good to Sam so he dropped a few dots on Dean's long heavy dick as he had to him. Sam stayed on the head as Dean had and worked his brother into a sweaty, pleasure soaked mess before allowing him to go on his tongue.

Dean had taken longer than Sam to go that last time and Sam could see his brothers strength waning. He had still done miles better than he expected. Three times in a row! Sam hadn't thought he was capable of that let alone Dean. Sam held Dean in his arms until he had his breath back then helped him up for a shower. They showered together for the first time, Sam almost holding Dean up who was very wobbly but was laughing about it. Sam saw Dean back to bed then heated the puddings up in the microwave and took them back to the bed with mugs of hot chocolate. Dean wondered when chewing pudding became such a hard job. It took him twice the time it took Sam and he didn't eat it all even though Sam gave him another anti-nausea tablet. Dean leaned back on the pillows naked beneath the blankets fully sated.

When they were finished and Sam had taken the dishes out of the room he grabbed boxers for them both.  
"Don't you dare." Dean mumbled from his position laying on the bed.  
"What?"  
"Just get in bed, no underwear."  
"No clothes?"  
"Hell yes. Get in here." Dean held the covers back with what felt like the last of his energy.

Sam climbed in a little slowly as he had never slept naked with anyone. Dean wrapped him up in his arms as soon as he hit the mattress. Sam relaxed into Dean as they lay together on their sides with heads on pillows somehow making it work. Despite him being exhausted Dean felt like he was in the best place of his life and hugged Sam hard as he fell to sleep with a smile on his face. Sam watched Dean sleep peacefully for almost fifteen minutes thinking about what a great night they had. Dean hadn't wanted penetrative sex which he was a little worried about but was happy to do other things that got both of them revving. Dean had pretty much led the way with what they did that night and Sam felt that was the best thing for them at the moment. Sam sighed pushing his nose closer to Dean's hair and fell to sleep with it tickling his nose.

Dean wasn't surprised to have to visit the bathroom at three am. His stomach was heavy with nausea and vomiting was the best thing for it. Dean was amazed how quickly his stomach settled after such gut wrenching pain. He stayed in the bathroom and went about his full teeth cleaning routine since he now had the energy. He had done a poor job after the pudding and his mouth felt better after doing it properly. Feeling better he slipped back into bed, grinning when Sam slipped his arms around him and buried his face in Dean's warm neck.

The next morning Sam woke after the best sleep in ages and even better he was holding a deeply sleeping, naked Dean in his arms. He felt his morning wood bump Dean's thigh and decided to take a shower. As he slipped from the bed his eyes caught sight of Dean's semi-hard dick lying on the bed. He pulled the covers back a little so he could see it better and nodded to himself how impressive it was. Just like he had told Dean last night he was amazed how thick and beautiful it was.

Sam slipped into the water deciding to wash his hair first. The hotel had fairly good shampoo and conditioner and Sam used both remembering times when motels had shampoo and body wash in one, a tiny block of soap that smelled like grease or nothing at all. He just picked up the soap when two arms circled him from behind.  
"Mornin' De."  
"Who's De? I'm just a man with a big dick wanting to rub up your cheeks." Dean slapped Sam's ass with his hard dick then angled his body so he could push his slippery hardness up though Sam's tight furrow.  
"Jesus, Dean. Are you using that lube?"  
"You tell me." Dean said wickedly as one hand went to Sam's dick and stroked, keeping that part of Sam out of the water.  
"God, yes." Sam's knees went weak with the pleasure Dean was giving him. Sam had to put his hand against the wall as Dean maneuvered them so that Sam's groin and backside were out of the water but it still fell on his head and shoulders. A second hand went up as Dean stroked fast between Sam's cheeks hitting that nub of tissue every stroke and stoking Sam's dick it time with it.

Sam looked behind as Dean's face scraped his back briefly worried Dean was wearing himself out but Dean smiled back and gave Sam a quick peck on the lips. Dean kept up what he was doing until he had Sam lying against the wall panting as he came in Dean's hand. Sam groaned as Dean laid his warm weight on him panting into his shoulder. Sam went to turn to help Dean out but Dean brought his other hand around so Sam could see.  
"Already gone, Sammy. This is mine. I'd let you taste but it's watered down to almost nothin'." Dean chuffed a laugh.

Dean leaned back into the water letting Sam go with a pat on the ass. Sam turned and took up the soap washing Dean all over. He paid particular attention to Dean's dick, liking how thick and long it was even as he was coming down. Dean took the soap off Sam washing him all over. Sam loved it and if he hadn't gone less than five minutes ago and three times the night before he would have been hard in no time. They finally pulled themselves from the shower knowing they had an appointment this morning.

Breakfast was waiting for them outside the front door when Sam stuck his head out knowing they were late. Sam wheeled the small trolley in and they ate at the small table. This morning there were more small intimate touches and soft smiles at each other. Now that they had seen each other naked they seemed to be even more relaxed around each other. It probably didn't hurt that they were somewhere where no one knew them.

They left for the caves and were pleased they were getting a private tour. The caves were as big and spectacular as they thought they would be. Sam was glad the guide walked slowly and stopped a lot because Dean looked fairly tired. Dean surprised Sam by holding his hand in the cave but it was fairly dark and they were alone with the guide. Dean took plenty of photos for the three hours then they were taken back to the tourist area. They visited the gift shop while people lined up to go into the caves.

By the time Dean and Sam went back it had thinned out quite a bit. Dean held Sam's hand when he wasn't taking photos telling Sam he was committed to showing Sam he could give him some pda.

TBC


	122. Chapter 122 Selfless

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1  
Watch out for the sex scenes

Chapter 122 Selfless

They had Lunch at the Trading Company sitting close together with Dean at one stage hanging his arm over Sam's shoulder, then went back to the caves to study them in more detail. They were alone in a dark corner when Dean proved to Sam he had made the right choice when he kissed him deeply. Sam enjoyed the full minute long kiss until shuffling footsteps made Dean pull back somewhat reluctantly.

Sam could see Dean trying to hide signs of tiredness and stomach soreness so he took him out of the caves at three pm where they went and wandered the main street of Carlsbad. Sam glowed when Dean took his hand as they walked around. Back when he had thought about them getting together Sam had figured Dean would be the same except in the bedroom but Dean was showing Sam he was a different man indeed. They browsed the shops slowly finding a cute little book shop that sold a range of books but specialized in locally penned non-fiction. Dean surprised Sam by picking out a book on the local area and one's on New Mexico and Arizona .

Sam took Dean to a restaurant he had picked out over the internet. It was nice and relaxed but the food was quite good and nothing like the diner food from the day before. Sam had Dean back at the motel at six pm where he had Dean change and lay on the bed while he turned the heat up a smidge and found a movie on TV. Dean used the bathroom to change thinking he might need the toilet. Unfortunately he was right and he bought some of the nice sweet and sour chicken up even though he had eaten more plain rice than anything. Who knew how the body worked but at least he felt loads better after. Good enough to have more sex once he gave himself time to settle he was sure.

Sam thought Dean had done very well considering he was still sick and they had tired themselves out the night before and in the shower that morning. Dean relaxed back on the bed while he waited for Sam to stop fussing and come lay down with him. Sam lay down next to him and Dean turned his head to take Sam's lips up in a long, slow kiss. Dean's fingers traced Sam's t shirt down until he came to his flat stomach. Dean dragged his fingers across a few times as they kissed then kept it going as they broke off. Sam pulled Dean's back up to his chest and wrapped his arms around him.

They lay back and watched TV, Dean's fingers going under Sam's T shirt to his abs where he gently dragged his fingers for the next hour. Sam found the fingers distracting but was determined Dean should rest. Dean eventually slid down and placed his face on Sam's stomach, laying small kisses and rubbing the tip of his nose. Sam watched Dean for a few minutes putting his hands under his hips because he really wanted to grab Dean's head.

Dean eventually looked up.  
"There's something wrong with your stomach, Sammy."  
"What?" Sam frowned.  
"There's no chocolate on there for me to lick off."  
"Aren't you tired?"  
"Nope, just had a rest. Go get it." Dean pulled back a bit.  
Sam only had to slide to the edge of the bed and slip the small jar with a brush taped to the side out of his bag. He had barely rolled back to his spot when Dean took the jar from his hand. He tore the small wooden brush off gently.  
"This is tiny, babe. I'm gonna have to draw for ages."

Sam pulled his T shirt off allowing Dean to have at it. He put a pillow under his head so he could watch Dean without having to hold his head up. Dean dipped the brush into the chocolate and started a long line down the middle of his chest. Sam shivered at once knowing why it was called sex chocolate. Dean painted slowly for the next ten minutes before setting the chocolate aside. Sam felt every letter Dean painted. 'Sammy belongs to Dean forever' and a few protection sigils.

Sam was turned on by Dean writing his name on him and suddenly wanted Dean's name on him more permanently.  
"Do you want to see before I lick it off?"  
"I know what you did , darlin. I felt every brush stroke. You have to try this." Sam murmured softly, very turned on.  
"Not until I lick you clean."  
"Oh, yeah."

Dean set to work with his tongue lapping slowly and looking at Sam as he did. Sam was enjoying it so much he didn't notice Dean had slid his dick out with nimble fingers until Dean had taken up the chocolate and brush and started painting down the length. The feeling of the brush on his dick was amazing, past a tickle and making him want more desperately very quickly. Dean seemed to read his thoughts and sucked Sam's dick into his mouth.

Sam just about launched off the bed but settled himself with deep breaths so he could enjoy what Dean was doing to him. Dean popped off his dick and leaned up for a kiss. Sam tasted himself, chocolate and Dean in the kiss and it quickly turned into a sloppy mess as he decided he really liked the mix. Dean went back to work with the brush concentrating on coating the head of his dick slowly. Sam only lasted one more round of Dean painting and sucking before he came in Dean's mouth. Sam pulled Dean to him the kiss the taste from his mouth and was rewarded with a warm chocolate taste mixed in.

Sam flipped Dean over while kissing, only just saving the sex chocolate from falling over. Sam went to work on Dean's stomach with the brush as soon as he had Dean's T shirt off. Sam enjoyed writing his own name on Dean and a few sigils of his own. Dean watched him intently wriggling a little when Sam finally drew his hard firm dick out. Sam painted Dean the way Dean had painted him then sucked the chocolate off. With Dean being so big Sam had to lap at Dean's dick to get all the chocolate off. Sam reached the bottom of the jar just before he got Dean to go in his mouth with his head thrown back groaning Sam's name.

Dean lay still while Sam licked and kissed up his body to his mouth. He was thoroughly exhausted but wouldn't have it any other way. Dean had his breath back by the time Sam got to his mouth so they kissed for a while lying naked. Sam lay on his side stroking Dean softly until his eyes started to sag. Dean surprised Sam by rolling off the bed and putting the empty jar away before padding to the bathroom.  
"You okay, De?"  
"Having a shower, you coming?" Dean called over his shoulder.  
"Be there in a minute."  
Dean was glad he was naked as he ran the water as he didn't think he would have had the energy to undress. He just felt like washing off before going to sleep.

Sam came in a minute later and stuck his head in. He almost left because he didn't see Dean but then he looked down and saw Dean sitting down leaning on the wall with the spray on him.  
"What are you doing down there?"  
Dean motioned for Sam to come down. "It's nice, come sit on my knee."  
Sam kneeled low over Dean's thighs as Dean washed himself slowly with soap then moved on to Sam. Once he had washed Sam's front, lingering on his dick until he had it half hard, then washed his back pulling him slowly closer as he washed until their balls were touching.

Dean came back around the front and took both dicks up together twining them together as he used soap to create a slippery glide. Dean tilted his face up and Sam took his lips in a deep kiss. Sam's arms circled Dean in a hug as Dean used his talented hands on them. Sam was soon panting in Dean's mouth as Dean tipped them closer to the edge by rubbing the hard heads along each other with firm pressure. Sam's hips tilted up a few times then his come was making the glide Dean had going more slippery. Dean didn't have the energy to push his hips up with Sam on top of him so it took a few extra jerks of his hand to have his come hitting Sam on the chin. Dean felt his come had a lot more energy than he did as he leaned back on the wall with Sam leaning on one shoulder, arms around each other.

With Sam leaning on his shoulder the water cascaded down on them helping to clean them up. Dean gently used the soap and his hands to clean Sam up without over stimulating him then cleaned himself. Sam finally lifted his head off Dean's shoulder kissing his neck then his lips softly. Sam reached up and turned the shower off then got to his feet and pulled Dean up. Dean barely had the energy to stand but managed to do so because he was feeling so good.

Sam toweled them off and they went to bed without bothering to dress. The TV was still on so they lay watching for a while just getting their breath back. Dean was lying with his head on Sam's chest with Sam's strong arms around him. Dean was thinking this might be his favorite place in the whole world when Sam spoke.  
"You've surprised me, De."  
"How?" Dean tilted his head up for a soft kiss.  
"You've shown me in the last two days you're a passionate and selfless lover. Okay, I knew you were selfless because you've helped me out a few times without thought for yourself. But the last two nights have been the best sex ever. I guess I always thought of you as a great lover but being on the end of it is something special."

Dean frowned. "How did you think it would be?"  
"You're so much more experienced than me so I though you would want…penetrative sex straight away. I guess I've been waiting for you to just take it."  
"You thought I would rape you?" Dean pushed away from Sam a little.  
Sam pulled him back. "No ,no. Nothing like that. I just thought with your experience you would have talked me into it by now."  
"How do you feel about that kind of sex?"  
"A little worried I guess. I've never done it before."  
"That makes two of us."  
"You're worried?" Sam frowned.  
"No. I've never done it before."  
"You've never done it ?"  
"Nope. I've never gone out with a guy before." Dean frowned a little.  
"What about doing it to a girl?"  
"I did go out with a couple of girls who wanted anal sex. The first one taught me the preparation but when I started to put it in she screamed blue murder."

Sam smiled softly. "That must have put a dampener on the sex. What happened to the other one?"  
"She asked for it but took a shower to get herself ready. When she came out and I pulled my big fella out to prep it she freaked about the size. After that I just said no to anyone who wanted it."  
"Maybe you've been saving it for me."  
"Sounds good to me." Dean leaned back and kissed Sam gently for a few minutes.

Dean was leaning back on Sam's chest when Sam spoke up again.  
"How do you think we should do it?"  
"Do what?"  
"Learn how to do it so we don't hurt each other."  
"Porn."  
"Dean!"  
"I'm serious. You can't just type _prepare male for anal sex_ into Google and expect good advice. Best thing would be to go to a gay porn site and look for erotic or loving sex or something. That way we can see how it's done."

Sam kissed Dean this time before he spoke.  
"That sounds like a good idea. I just have to watch some porn."  
"We have to watch some porn, together."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
"No. A plan is to lay naked on our bed with a video synced up."  
"Ah…ya killin me!" Sam groaned.  
"Can't wait to get home now can you?"  
"No!"

TBC


	123. Chapter 123 Flexible

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 123 Flexible

Extra warning for the sex scene

Dean laughed and flicked off the TV with the remote control then flicked off the lamp. He moved up to his pillow facing Sam and they wrapped their arms around each other.  
"Night, babe." Dean kissed Sam sweetly as Sam's hand went up to his hair.  
"Night De." Sam let his head fall back on his pillow, surprised when Dean's lips found his neck as it was thrust forward.  
"I didn't think you would have the energy for that."  
"Just enough." Dean muttered digging his nose into Sam's skin as he licked and sucked.  
Sam laid back and enjoyed what Dean was doing to him with a hand still in Dean's hair. Sam was just starting to get interested down below again when the pressure came off his neck and Dean's head lay on his shoulder. Sam pulled Dean even closer smiling when their naked dicks knocked softly against each other. Sam fell to sleep feeling warm, loved and lucky one of his favorite dreams had come true: sleeping naked with Dean.

Dean was back up at three in the morning slipping out of Sam's arms and walking naked to the bathroom.  
"Hello." He told the toilet as he flipped up the seat and bent over the bowl. "Nice to see you here again. Hopefully I won't keep you long."  
Dean didn't keep the toilet long and was soon back to having a less nauseated feeling. He did his mouth cleaning routine before slipping back in with Sam. Sam shivered a little as if he had missed Dean's heat then cuddled back up.

In the morning Sam was up, showered and dressed before Dean had even lifted his head off the pillow. Sam felt for Dean and let him sleep until breakfast arrived. Sam was feeling pretty special after the last two days and the fact Dean had left him a little present on his neck low by his collarbone. Sam had looked at it along time in the mirror before reluctantly tugging a shirt over it.

Sam put breakfast on the table then went over to Dean's sleeping form.  
"Time for breakfast, De."  
Dean woke slowly stretching widely in the bed. "Is there protein for breakfast?" he mumbled.  
"Ah eggs and bacon okay?"  
"I want Sammy's protein."  
"Very funny, Dean." Sam went over to the table sure Dean had to be joking due to the fact he was exhausted the night before. Sam would have liked to dive on his still naked brother but he knew Dean needed rest.

There was silence for a while as Sam dished up the food then he looked over to the bed when the covers crinkled. Dean was lying on the bed with the covers pulled down to his hips. Sam could just see the start of Dean's long, thick dick which was lying under the sheets. Sam gulped and sat down not just because of the part of Dean's dick he could see but of the whole picture. Dean looked like he could be in a magazine shoot for, anything.

Dean looked at Sam with a soft smirk.  
"The door locked Sammy?"  
"Yeah."  
Dean put his hand under the sheet and pulled his dick out with one hand and waved it at Sam. Sam laughed then licked his lips as Dean's other hand came up and smoothed something shiny down his still slightly floppy length.  
"Mmm. Wonder if this tastes as good as it smells."  
"Is that the watermelon?" Sam choked out.  
"I opened the other tube just for you." Dean smoothed his hand up and down gradually getting bigger, stiffer and shinier as he stroked. "Coming for a taste?"  
"You should rest, Dean. You look tired."  
"I'm okay."

Sam looked away trying not to weaken and go over. It didn't last long before he looked back to find Dean had kicked the sheet off and lay with his legs apart stroking himself.  
"Dean please." Sam almost pleaded.  
"Sam, please come and suck my dick." Dean pushed it toward Sam seeing Sam was close but just needed a slight push.  
"Well if you don't want it I should at least have a taste."  
Sam thought Dean would suck the lube off his fingers but instead he brought his legs up over his head and pushed his head forward. The lost weight had made Dean even more flexible so his dick was less than an inch from his mouth. Sam stared with huge eyes waiting for Dean to move his head but Dean opened his mouth and licked the very tip with his tongue.

Sam had his clothes off and in the bed before Dean had a second lick. Sam bought his head down to the other side of Dean's dick and they licked at the same time. It was fantastic to have Sam licking the other side while he licked the other. Sam took Dean's lips in a kiss now and again while one arm went around Dean's back to hold him up with less strain. Now and again Sam sucked Dean's dick into his own mouth then encouraged Dean to do the same. Dean soon had slightly more than the head inside his mouth. He couldn't believe he was giving himself pleasure in this way. He had never tried it before it was just a spur of the moment thing.

Dean sucked the head and Sam went down the shaft with his tongue licking the lube off. Dean was starting to shake with the work so Sam came up and took Dean in his mouth sucking until he had him close then offering to do it together. Dean came in short sharp squirts hitting Sam in the face as well as himself. Sam was revved up by this point and licked the come off the offered face. Dean licked him clean then unrolled himself and flipped them over.  
"Your turn, Sammy. You gotta try this."  
"I don't know if I can."  
"Let's try." Dean pulled Sam's legs up over his head and gently stretched Sam so he was close to his dick. A few strokes with lube by Dean and Sam was stiff and ready.

Doing it with Dean had really turned him on so he strained to get to his just to see what it was like. Dean held his back up as Sam had him and waited until Sam licked himself a few times before joining in. Sam felt licking himself had been great but with Dean's long flat tongue slapping the underside was fantastic. Even though Dean had just gone he used his lips and tongue like he was horny and ready to go. Sam almost forgot to join in watching Dean's plump lips move over the head like he was giving it kisses.

When Dean took his tongue to the slit Sam nearly launched off the bed the way Dean dug in like he was trying to get to the bottom. Dean noticed Sam was transfixed on what he was doing so backed off down the shaft where he applied licks kisses and a few sharp bites. Sam was groaning softly and his dick was red and starting to twitch. Dean should have come back up to the head but instead went down behind Sam's balls to his entrance. He licked and sucked the bud thrilled when it opened for him. He nipped and bit around it which made Sam groan louder.

Dean stuck his tongue in the small hole and Sam's noises told Dean he was on the money. Porn movies be damned, Dean was getting Sam ready in his own way. Dean made the area thoroughly wet with his licks, kisses and bites. He noticed Sam starting to shake so came up to his dick again and kissed his way up to Sam's mouth. Sam sucked Dean's tongue in loving the taste of himself there. Dean sucked Sam's dick until he could feel him throbbing and ready to go then backed off so they could do it together. This time Dean caught all the come bar a splash on his chin that Sam licked off eagerly.

Sam uncoiled himself and lay panting on the bed with a laugh. Not only had Dean got him to have sex again but something he never would have thought he was capable of.  
"If this is how sex is going to be with you…"  
"I think you've said that before."  
"Because you continue to amaze me."  
"I amaze myself. I think you're turning me into a sex maniac."

"You've never done that before?"  
"Never even thought of it."  
"With moves like that I would love to be your sex guinea pig." Sam rolled over for a sweet kiss then got slowly to his feet. "You stay there and I will bring breakfast to you."  
"Sounds like an offer I can't refuse."  
"And no more sex."  
"At least until we get home." Dean grinned.  
It had made Dean a little more tired but the grin he had put on Sam's face was worth it.

Once they had showered and dressed (Sam for the second time) they packed up and headed for the caves. The plan was to stay there until lunch time then have lunch in town followed by the drive home. Dean took lots of photos in the caves getting Sam as often as possible and even asking the ranger to take a photo together. Sam enjoyed the time because Dean leaned against him and even stole a longer deeper kiss in a very dark section of cave when there was no one around.

Sam picked an expensive Italian place for lunch still wearing his smile from that morning as he laid his feet over Dean's under the table. Dean offered to do the first couple of hours driving that would get them to their first fill up place. Sam agreed because although Dean looked tired he was looking alert and they were both practically brimming with happiness. They got coffees after they filled up and stopped at a little park overlooking a river.

They sat on the hood and chatted while they drank.  
"Enjoy the weekend, Dean?"  
"I did. I think that's the best one yet."  
"And yet we did the least on this one."  
"The least _outside_. The most _inside_."  
Sam smiled. "It was pretty great."  
"Pretty great?"  
"Okay, the best ever, no one can top this one."  
"I don't know. I have the next one and I'm planning lots of inside activity." Dean grinned.  
"Why would that be?" Sam smirked.  
"Because it's in Canada, in winter."  
"Oh."  
"And I want lots of sex."

Sam nudged Dean. "That's better."  
They hopped back in the car with Sam behind the wheel and Dean in the passenger seat with a jacket under his head. Dean fell to sleep immediately and woke when Sam told him they were almost home. The weather was turning wet and windy the closer they got to home. Dean had five minutes to wake up after such a long sleep and was still yawning when they parked the car. Sam asked Dean to open up while he got the bags.

Dean unlocked the apartment then gave it a sweep through holding a silver knife just in case. The only devils being a dust devil on the laundry floor, Dean let Sam in. Sam put the bags in the bedroom then came back to the living room where Dean was taking off his jacket. Sam took his off then pulled Dean into a big hug. Dean answered that hug with a kiss and they were soon locked in an embrace with their hands running over each other and under shirts.

Just as Sam thought they might have to go to the bedroom Dean broke off and stepped back.  
"It's great to be back. How about we have a lazy night? I'll order pizza and we can veg on the couch then an early night."  
"You know the way to my heart, Dean Winchester. I second that motion and offer to get out some munchies."  
"Done deal." Dean swooped in for another kiss then went to the bedroom where he emptied the bags quickly and put a load of washing on. When he came out Sam was stirring coffee looking at a pizza leaflet.  
"That place any good?"  
"Yeah it's the place we used when Bobby was here."  
"What's good?"  
"I had a seafood pizza, it was okay."

Dean made a face not feeling like seafood especially with a test the next day. Sam handed the menu over knowing Dean would have to be in a nausea free mood to eat seafood. Dean ordered a supreme on a thin crust with anything taken off he felt might make him in the least sickly. They still had tonight after all and he had no plans to waste it. They changed into swears and put the heater on while they waited before looking to see what was on TV. The pizza arrived and Sam poured them both lemonade instead of beer as Dean told Sam he should have and not worry about him. They had a relaxed evening sitting together and now and again steeling a kiss.

Sam decided ten pm was late enough when Dean had a small operation the next day. They showered separately only because Dean was busy sorting the washing into the dryer then meet in bed. Dean was last in bed and wrapped Sam up in a hug and passionate kiss knocking his book to the ground. Sam liked this demanding side of Dean as he kissed down Sam's chest pulling Sam's T shirt over his head.  
"Dean aren't you tired?"  
"A little but who knows how I'm going to feel tomorrow?"  
"I see your point but…"

TBC


	124. Chapter 124 Hospital

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 124 Hospital

Warning for another sex scene

Dean kissed the words out of his mouth as his hand slipped Sam's boxers off. Sam helped by lifting his hips and was totally unprepared when Dean's warm hand slipped down his length with a pleasurable glide. Sam hadn't seen where Dean got the lube from but enjoyed the benefits as Dean kissed down his body still stroking him to stiffness. Tonight Dean added suck and harder than normal bites to his inspection of Sam's midriff but he enjoyed it gripping the sheet hard as he groaned with pleasure.

Dean licked the top of Sam's dick just once before nibbling on his hip bone and pushing Sam over until he was almost on his belly. Dean kept a hand on Sam's dick as he went to work on Sam's ass then the small of his back leaving sloppy wet kisses that made the skin change color and bites that left bruises.

It seemed Dean was all about being in charge tonight and Sam lay and enjoyed it. Just the work Dean was doing on his dick was enough to get him curling his toes and chanting Dean's name but when Dean licked and sucked the small of his back the pleasure when into overdrive and he was spraying in Dean's hand.

Dean gave Sam no time to recover flipping him onto his back and climbing on so their balls and dicks were pressed together. Dean used the come in his hand to get Sam going again as he rubbed both of them together. Sam had to look up at Dean even though he was still twitching after just going. His brother looked a lot skinnier than normal but was holding on to a good amount of muscle. Sam didn't like the lost weight but he could still see Dean's strength and loved looking at him.

Dean added some lube then lay on top of Sam so he was dragging his heavy dick along Sam's. Having just gone the pleasure was different for Sam as his hands explored Dean's body above him and Dean nipped his neck and shoulders. It took some time for Dean to work Sam up to go a second time but the pleasure he got from their dicks touching, Sam touching him all over and the rough kissing and nipping he was doing was all worth it.

They came together, Dean stroking a few more times before falling to the bed on his back. Dean's stomach wasn't happy with the activity so he lay still so long Sam started to drift off as they held hands. Dean got up slowly dragging Sam with him. Dean turned on the shower hoping he could get washed without his stomach calling for too much attention. Sam barely had his eyes opened as he washed quickly and then made sure Dean was done. Dean indicated he would meet him in bed and took his time drying off as his stomach was now demanding time in front of the bowl. Dean gave in because he could hold back no more. He vomited until there was nothing left and then a bit more.

By the time Dean got to bed Sam was almost out but had his arm open waiting for Dean.  
"You okay, babe?"  
"Threw up but I'm okay now."  
Sam frowned not having heard with the wind and rain outside. "Shit, sorry man."  
"It's okay Sammy. You don't have to be there for every chunder. Besides if you're as tired as I am you better stay in bed."  
"For the first time in my life I think I'm sexed out." Sam yawned.  
"You think you are." Dean murmured with an evil grin.

Sam woke later in the next morning than he had in some time. Dean was throwing out some delicious heat and he didn't feel like getting out any time soon. Eventually his bladder called and he went to the bathroom. He could tell by the way Dean had left his teeth cleaning stuff out that he had been up during the night. Sam frowned then went back to bed knowing Dean could be pretty stealthy when he wanted to and the wind and rain during the night would have given him some cover. Still he didn't like the fact Dean was getting up without him. He had thought sleeping with Dean would make him more aware when Dean got up during the night but he was going under deeper and longer than ever. Sam slipped back into bed enjoying Dean's warmth when he curled back around him.

Dean woke at nine thirty to the sound of his phone by the bed. He answered in a croaky voice after seeing his doctor's number on the display. By the time he finished the call Sam was awake and sitting up.  
"Everything okay?"  
"That was the doc. She wants me in at eleven. I'm to take an overnight bag cause she wants me to stay in overnight."  
"Why?"  
"She couldn't get me in for the test until late today and she wants a whole heap of other tests done first. She mentioned staying there for the next cemo since it's due for Wednesday."  
"Are you staying in until Wednesday?"  
Dean shrugged . "I guess so which makes it more than overnight."  
Sam slid from the bed. "I'll get breakfast going."  
"Come back here." Dean motioned for Sam to come back.  
"What?"  
"First kiss." Dean kissed Sam hugging him tight. "Also no food for me. Clear fluids only."

Sam frowned. "You're gonna be hungry since you threw up twice last night."  
Dean scratched his head. He should have known Sam would catch his almost regular three am visit to the bathroom. "Yeah I guess but they should feed me after."  
"If not I'm gonna make sure you get something. You're still okay for me to come in with you?"  
"Pack a bag for both of us Sammy and don't forget to have breakfast."

Sam had breakfast while Dean showered then Sam showered while Dean made the bed and fetched the clothes from the dryer. He had them folded and away when Sam came in dressed in boxers. Dean went for a hug before he allowed Sam to dress. They packed the bag together and Sam ensured to slip a few bottles of food supplement in for Dean so he could get something in him if the hospital forgot.

When they arrived Dean headed straight for the admissions desk. He was given a bracelet to wear after signing the paperwork then proceeded up to the ward. Dean was given the room he had been in last time which Sam thought was a blessing since Dean was already showing signs of wanting to leave. Sam knew where to store their stuff and did so while Dean was given clothes to put on by a nurse.

Sam went into the small bathroom with Dean while he changed, this time giving him a kiss as well as a hug. Dean sat on the edge of the bed while the nurse took his vitals and let him know his first tests would be blood after lunch then CT and X-Ray soon after. Sam made Dean a black coffee from the cupboard in the corner and Dean sat in the bed with his bare feet under the covers. Sam pulled the comfortable chair up to the bed and they watched TV as there was nothing better to do.

Lunchtime dragged past and Sam wouldn't leave Dean to go for food since Dean might go for test any second. Dean made Sam promise he would go get food if and when he went for tests. Real food, not a snack at the canteen Dean insisted. He knew for a fact there were two restaurants within half a block and told Sam he wouldn't be happy if he didn't see a napkin or menu from one of them when he got back. Sam had to relent as Dean could be as stubborn as their dad when he was passionate about something.

A nurse with a wheelchair came for Dean at one thirty. Dean asked about the blood tests and was told they would be up later. Dean touched Sam's arm before he got into the chair and was wheeled away. Sam dragged his feet until he got to the car then speed up to get lunch. Sam didn't relax over his spaghetti dish but took several napkins with him for Dean. When he got back Dean was still away so he went and stood at the window with a coffee in his hand.

Dean was returned an hour later just when Sam was considering annoying the girls at the desk for his whereabouts. Dean looked tired and a little disgruntled. He sat on the edge of the bed when the nurse left with the chair.  
"You okay, babe?"  
"Yeah I'm okay. All that time for an X-Ray. They want me for a CAT scan later. I can't wait to see how long that takes."

Jane came to see them an hour later dressed in scrubs apologizing about the waiting around they were doing.  
"One of our doctors has had a medical emergency so we are all trying to take up the slack. I'm afraid it's made us a little disorganized. At least it's a nice place to wait around. Your biopsy is scheduled for six pm and could be a little late but hopefully not by too much. Any questions?"  
"When is Dean going to be able to eat?"  
"As soon as the biopsy's done. Don't worry, he won't miss out. I've made a note on his chart and talked to the kitchen. When we have to work late the kitchen cooks the late meals to order.  
"What about these other tests?"  
"They are coming. Just waiting for Dean's turn on the list to come up. They will be in any minute to take blood but get used to that because we will take a bit over the next two days. Anything else?"  
They both shook their heads.  
"Okay then, see you around six." Jane patted Dean on the shoulder and left the room.

Jane was barely out of the room when a nurse came in with a moving trolley. She encouraged Dean to lay in bed in a sitting position so she could set up a catheter in his arm took blood then hooked up a saline bag. They were left alone again and Sam made Dean a coffee so they could sip together while Dean sat on the bed. Sam rubbed a hand up Dean's arm which he was completely okay with since it was very quiet and the door was shut.

An hour later Dean was taken for his MRI and CT scan. He was gone so long Sam had read all the newspapers and magazines they had and was worried about Dean not being back for his biopsy. Dean looked tired and annoyed when he returned which told Sam that he was sick of all the waiting and poking and prodding.

Sam gave Dean some water then pulled him into the bathroom, locked the door and kissed and hugged him for more than five minutes.  
"Miss me much, Sammy?" Dean smirked when Sam finally pulled back.  
"I missed you heaps and I'll miss you more pretty soon."  
"While I'm gone I want you to go grab some dinner."  
"But I…"  
"There is plenty of time to get something and bring it back. You could sneak me something as well."  
"I won't have to Dean. The food is real good here."  
"I'll share it with you Sammy. Just make sure you eat."  
"I will."

They waited another hour before Dean was given different clothes to wear. Sam recognized the hairnet and scrubs as what he wore last time. Dean changed in the small bathroom kissing Sam when he was done and instilling in him his promise to eat. Dean was collected in a wheelchair a few minutes later and Sam went out for a take out burger and two pieces of pie. On the spur of the moment he went past a bookstore and picked up the first Harry Potter book. He had never read it and thought Dean might like him to read it to him while he was unwell.

Sam went back to the hospital and ate his burger at Dean's rolling table pulled over to the window in a chair. He liked watching people scurry around outside as it got dark but he also read the hospital information pack as he had only glanced at it before. He was feeling better than last time Dean had a biopsy. He guessed waiting where Dean would come back to and not in a waiting room full of people was helping. He felt part of it was that he and Dean were in a good place now and even if he wasn't physically with him it was like Dean had said a few days ago he was with him _always_.

Sam had tucked Dean's pie away in the fridge and drank coffee while he ate his slice. He threw away his take away container and brushed his teeth with his own toothbrush in Dean's bathroom. When Dean was wheeled back in the room Sam was surprised he was brought back in a chair considering last time he had entered the treatment room sitting up in a bed. Sam looked Dean over to find a bandage over his neck. He looked pale and tired so Sam helped him into the bed. The nurse fussed with Dean making sure he was comfortable then left them alone.

Dean was happy to take Sam's hand up when he sat by the bed. For some reason this biopsy had hurt more than the last and even though they had only been there since lunch time he had enough of tests to last him a lifetime.  
"Want a drink?"  
"Yeah, thanks babe. Is there any juice in there?"  
"Apple?"  
"That will do." Dean wasn't that fond of apple juice but had a feeling the cold, clear fluid would feel good on his throat.

Sam brought the drink over once he had popped the cap. He watched Dean drink with what looked a painful throat.  
"Want something to eat?"  
"I might just sit here for a bit. I don't know what they did but it hurts a bit more than last time. They gave me meds," Dean rushed on seeing the look on Sam's face. "They just haven't kicked in yet. What have you been up to?"  
"Had dinner like you said…"  
"Burger with no onion. Have I taught you nothing?"  
"How do you know that?" Sam frowned.  
"Can smell it in the room." Dean smiled softly letting his head fall back a little.  
"I bought a book. I bet you can't smell that."  
"It's new, not second hand."  
"I hate your nose."

Dean raised an eye brow. "I bet you would like it tracing a path down your inner thigh."  
Sam grinned. "I would love that. I take it back." Sam raised the book. "How about I read to you for a bit?"  
"Sounds good." Dean closed his eyes to show he was willing.  
"_Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, __Privet Drive__, were proud to say that they were perfectly normal, thank you very much. They were the last people you'd expect to be involved in anything strange or mysterious, because they just didn't hold with such nonsense."_  
"Privet." Dean muttered.  
Sam smiled knowing it was going to be like when they were kids reading to each other. Sam would always ask serious questions and Dean would always say something funny. It had helped him remember what he had read for a long time.

Sam had read for twenty minutes when a trolley arrived with food for Dean. Dean sat up straighter as Sam lifted the lids off his beef stew and custard pudding. Dean thought it was all first rate but left a little for Sam to try. He wasn't much for custard pudding and was eating slowly until Sam produced the pie he had bought earlier. He plopped a little custard on some of his pie then ate the rest of the pie by itself. Sam offered Dean coffee but he stuck with juice until Sam made him some herbal tea. He sniffed it suspiciously then sipped slowly. It seemed to free his dry throat up so he stayed with that for the remainder of the night. Sam read a bit more then they watched TV for a while. Dean had to go to the bathroom twice and made sure Sam came with him both times for a good kiss. Sam was careful of Dean's patches acknowledging they were bigger than last time.

TBC


	125. Chapter 125 George

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 125 George

Dean had almost drifted off watching TV when Jane came back in to see how he was. She stayed only a minute to say she would be back tomorrow with all his test results and for Dean to rest as much as possible. Sam read to Dean until he felt it was time to get some sleep. Sam looked like he was going to stay by the bed on the chair but Dean made him take the couch and settle down for sleep. Dean wasn't happy to fall asleep properly until he heard Sam's breathing even out in sleep.

Dean woke at two am and slipped out to use the bathroom. On his way back to bed he heard sobbing coming from down the hall. With his IV bag hooked over a finger he followed the sobs to the room next door. He poked his head in and saw a young boy in bed sitting up crying hard. The little hair he had was sticking up all over making the youngster look younger somehow.

Dean coughed softly and the boy looked up. He ran a sleeve under his nose as he hiccoughed in an attempt to stop crying.  
"Sorry for waking you." The small voice wavered.  
"No problem. You want some company?" Dean had noticed the boy was quite alone.  
He looked up at Dean with tear stained, confused eyes.  
"I'm Dean." Dean held out his hand keeping eye contact.  
"George." George shook Dean's hand with eyes so wide it looked like he could scarcely believe what he was doing.

Dean sat down slowly on the side of George's bed so he didn't spook him. George sniffed a few times.  
"I just miss my family."  
"They can't be here tonight?"  
"No my little brother is sick with the flu. Do you have family with you?"  
"My brother."

This seemed to trigger something in the boy and he started crying again this time trying not to sob in front of Dean. Dean realized this kid needed some support that his family wasn't here to provide. He scooted up the bed and pulled George to him so that his head was on Dean's shoulder. As Dean had thought the kid let go now that he had someone to be with him. He wrapped his arms around Dean bumping his wound from the biopsy but Dean held in a grunt of pain as he wrapped one arm around the kid and held his IV up with the other.

As George cried himself out Dean looked at all the equipment hooked up to the kid in the dimly lit room. He was struck by how he hadn't seen that many people with cancer even though he had it. He guessed that was the beauty of having a good medical insurance card and a private doctor. Other people visiting public hospitals would see far more people than he and Sam had seen. It was just their way of keeping to themselves in every way, he guessed.

George pulled back after a few minutes.  
"Thanks, Dean. I get lonely at night. Sometimes during the day to."  
"I'm only here for another day of so but you can come see me whenever you want."  
"Cool."  
"How old are you George?"  
"Fourteen. I know it's kind of young to be in here. I had Lupus since I was little and it increases the chances of me getting cancer."  
"So what do you have?" Dean asked softly as George took Dean's IV and hung it on his hook as if he had done it all his life.  
"Non-Hodgkin's lymphoma."  
"Ah. I have straight Hodgkin's."  
"Are you getting better?"  
"Slowly yeah. How about you?"  
"I think I need a…stem…transplant thing."  
"That's no good but it should make you better."

George frowned as he looked up at Dean. "It's supposed to. I'm a bit scared. I wish my dad was here."  
"Where is he?"  
"Working. He travels for work but he promised to be here. My mom's been trying to find him but hasn't found him. She wants to hire a detective but we can't afford it."  
"What does he do?"  
"He's a mechanic for a Nascar team."  
"Okay, that sounds cool. What team?"  
"I don't know. He changes to whoever needs him."  
"What's his name?"  
"Wade Marshall. Do you know him?"  
"Sorry dude. I travel around a bit to but I've never meet him."  
"What do you do?"  
"Construction and demolition."  
"Cool."  
"It's okay."

Dean thought George was looking a little tired and was about to slip off the bed when the teen spoke.  
"Could you just talk so I can go to sleep?"  
"Sure." Dean moved the comfortable chair closer to the bed after helping George lay down and tucked him in.  
"Do you know Harry Potter?"  
"Yeah." George looked over.  
"My brother is reading it to me."  
"How old is your brother?" George yawned.  
"Only a couple of years younger than me."  
"And he's reading Harry Potter to you?"  
Dean shrugged "We've never read it before. Sam's a great reader."  
"How much have you read?"  
"Two chapters. I guess you've read the whole lot."  
"Yeah. My dad has bought me them as they came out."  
"He sounds like a nice guy."  
"He is. Anyway, what do you think of the Dursleys?"

Dean talked softly for the next fifteen minutes after which George had fallen to sleep. Dean couldn't help but feel for the kid who looked like atypical cancer patient looked like. Far too thin and looking like a stiff breeze would knock him over. He looked like a handsome young man despite his illness and reminded Dean a little like Sam when he was that age. Dean slipped his IV bag off the stand and went back to his room and slipped into bed. Sleep came slowly as he turned Georges situation over in his mind.

When Dean woke at eight am he found two sets of eyes on him. Sam from one side and George from the other. Dean could tell by the look on Sam's face that George had only been there for a short while.  
"Morning Sammy."  
"Dean. Looks like you have a friend."  
"This is George. We meet last night down playing pool and drinking beer. George this is my baby brother Sam." Dean joked making Georges anxious face turn into a smile.

Sam leaned forward and extended his right hand. George swapped the IV from his right forefinger to his left and shook Sam's big hand.  
"I was hoping I could come and hear you read to Dean after breakfast."  
"Breakfast?" Dean murmured looking around to find two trays of food on the moving table close to Sam. He had seen Sam and missed the food altogether, which was about right in Dean's book.  
"That's okay, George." Sam stated pulling the food over to Dean.

George went back to his room and Sam sat on the bed close to Dean. Dean waited until the door shut then took Sam's lips up in a short kiss. The explained how he had meet the young boy. Sam was sympathetic but concerned Dean had been out of bed without him knowing. Dean assured Sam he wasn't out of bed long and Sam, satisfied Dean hadn't made his condition worse, opened the breakfast trays. They were identical having a tray of pancakes and a side of bacon and sausage. One had small card that said '_Sam Archer.' _

Sam was surprised but wasted no time in tucking in and agreeing with Dean that it was the best hospital food they had ever had. They had only just finished when George came back wearing a robe over his hospital clothes.  
"How come you're not on all that stuff you were on last night?" Dean asked.  
"They give me a break every morning since I've been here for three weeks."

Dean thought it wasn't much of a bonus for the poor kid so he helped George up so he could sit beside him on the wide bed and hang his one IV on Dean's hook. George was surprised Dean lifted him so easily and allowed him to sit on his bed. Dean shrugged when questioned.  
"Why not? It's a big bed. I'm sure Sammy could jump up here as well." Dean invited.  
Sam grinned and sat on the bed by Dean's knees, where indeed there was plenty of room.  
"It's just all the people I've meet have been kind of…not wanting to share or talk or anything."  
"Maybe they just feel sick. You know what it feels like when you are really sick?"  
"Well yeah…but I still talk when I can."  
"Maybe they need some people to cheer them up." Dean said slowly.  
"Do you think we could go see them later? I'm sure you could cheer them up."  
"I...if you can manage it. We don't want to make you sicker."  
"Tomorrow morning, instead of having Sam read to us we can go for a quick walk."  
"I'll have to see what time my treatment is tomorrow."  
"Okay."

Sam nudged Dean with his knee reminding Dean he was there but Dean hadn't forgotten.  
"Are you happy to start from chapter 3?"  
"Sure."  
Sam took up from the beginning of the chapter and the two patients laid back and enjoyed Sam's voice washing over them for the next ninety minutes.

TBC


	126. Chapter 126 Maybe

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 126 Maybe

All too soon a nurse came into the room to take George back for more meds. Sam made coffee for them and they chatted about George and his situation for a few minutes. Sam could tell Dean genuinely liked George and felt bad about his situation. It made Sam's conviction to stay by his brother stronger. Just before lunch Dean was taken off for a PET and Sam used the time to nip downstairs for some food from the café.

Sam stood by the window in Dean's room eating his toasted sandwiches and drinking coffee from one of the blue mugs. Dean came back well after lunch looking tired and annoyed. Sam waited until Dean had settled himself in bed with the nurses help before approaching with a cup of coffee.  
"You okay babe?"  
"Am now."  
Sam searched Dean's face. "Did you throw up?"  
"Just a little."  
"What did we say about this?" Sam said softly sitting with his bottom on the bed and a hand on Dean's arm.  
"That it was okay around medical personal." Dean mumbled.  
"Don't you forget it. What was the scan like? You were gone for ages."  
"They injected something called a tracer in me then I had to wait an hour. My stomach didn't take kindly to whatever it was."  
"See? I bet everyone throws up."  
"Maybe."  
"You're saying maybe a lot today, De. How about I go get you some lunch?"  
Dean put his hand over Sam's on his arm. "Maybe."  
"Very funny."

Sam moved to get up but a nurse entering with a tray beat him to it. On the tray was a nice roast beef lunch for the two of them making Sam groan internally since he had already eaten. But the food was much too nice to leave on the tray. As they ate Dean told Sam he had found out a bit more about George while he had waited his hour for the scan. A nurse had confirmed they were unable to locate the lad's father even though he had left a cell number to be contacted on. The kid needed a dose of stem cells and his father was a blood match.

Sam frowned as he put the lunch dishes in a stack then made more coffee.  
"You got your phone?" Dean asked taking a coffee from Sam.  
"NASCAR schedule, right?"  
"Yeah. I think they're in Florida this time of year but we should find out."  
"What do you plan on doing?"  
"Find out who handles admin on the circuit and call them."  
"That should work." Sam agreed as he typed away on his phone.

They had a quiet afternoon making a few phone calls to try to track down anyone who could put them in touch with George's father. Eventually late in the afternoon they found someone who knew Mr. Marshall. He promised to give Dean's phone number to Wade and tell him it was about his son.

Dinner was a nice steak meal that they both enjoyed. Dean was feeling better that they had at least got hold of someone that knew Wade Marshall. Dean and Sam went next door to George's room after dinner thinking they could help him to sleep by Sam reading to them for a while. Dean was capable of reading to the boy himself but he knew Sam wanted to help and wanted to be a friend of someone Dean was trying to help.

They went back to Dean's room and watched TV holding hands under the covers of the bed. Dean decided on a shower before bed for the night and Sam got him some waterproof patches for his small wounds. Sam stayed in the bathroom with him and enjoyed getting a naked hug. Knowing nothing could happen since they were in hospital stopped him getting all revved up and just enjoyed the moment. Dean watched TV for another half an hour with Sam rubbing his forearm under the covers. Dean had ensured Sam got a proper goodnight kiss in the bathroom after he showered so a quick peck was all that was needed when Sam went to his couch for the night. Dean was glad it was the last night they were going to be there as he didn't like Sam having to sleep on a couch. Maybe he could rub his back for him when they got home. Providing he wasn't throwing up all over that was.

The morning arrived after a restless night from the both of them. Dean had to vomit a small amount at his favorite time of three am and Sam woke and held him though the heaves. When they went back to bed Sam sat against the raised bed and held Dean in his arms until he felt ready to sleep. After he had thrown up he had an overpowering case of the shivers. It had taken Sam's warm body around him for it to finally subside.

Breakfast was a subdued sleepy affair until they remembered they were going to see the other kids with George. Sam used the shower with Dean chatting to him as he saved at the sink.

They were clean and ready when George came in sitting in a wheelchair. George saw the concern on Dean's face immediately.  
"Don't worry. I have to use this if I'm going up to the playroom. Wanna push?"  
"Okay, but don't get worn out." Dean stressed as he took the handles.  
"I won't if you push me." George laughed.

George directed Dean where to go and they were soon talking to a young girl of twelve lying in bed hooked up to all sorts of machines. Her head was bare and with no hair and her lost weight she looked skeletal.

Dean was sad to see the sick young girl but did his best to keep her smiling. As with all kids Dean was a natural and soon had her eating out of his hand for more. Sam watched with pride as the two sick males cheered the girl up considerably. They visited two more young boys and worked their magic on them. George showed the Winchesters the day room for kids at the opposite end of the corridor to Dean's room.

Sam smiled as Dean 'wowed' over the game consoles and computers just waiting for the kids to play with. There were toys for smaller kids as well making Sam sadder. The walls were colorful and bright but very clean. The whole room was very tidy. Sam thought the general ware on the game consoles meant the room was used often but being a private hospital they were cleaned regularly. Sam got the honor of wheeling George back to his room and they arrived just as the nurse arrived for George's medication.

They got a surprise to find Sandy waiting for them in Dean's room, with his chemo meds laid out on a tray.  
"You get to lie down and be comfortable for your meds this time, Dean."  
Dean really wanted to say something witty like 'sounds just peachy' but settled for a 'thanks' instead. Sam came around and sat next to Dean's left hand on the bed while Sandy went to work on Dean's right. Dean let his head fall back on the pillow and closed his eyes until Sam took his hand up just before Sandy clicked the first needle into his cannula. Dean opened his eyes and looked at Sam for a second. Their eyes meet in understanding_. Dean: thanks Sammy, love you. Sam: Always here for you babe.  
_  
Sam was amazed that Sandy kept with exactly the same sequence she used downstairs bar adding an injection of anti-nauesa rather than pills since it worked well last time he was there. Just as Sandy finished a nurse came in and told Dean he could get dressed to go home. Doctor Hall was on her way up to talk to them then they were free. Dean had dressed and had his bag packed well before Jane arrived. It's not that he didn't like the hospital because he did but he would much rather be at home where he could touch Sam whenever he wanted not just in the bathroom or under the blanket.

Jane had a folder of results as she leaned against the bed taking in the fact Dean's bag was by the door and they were both ready to go.  
"Well Dean, you're doing quite well. We are in a good place with your treatment. I'm fairly confident we will have you in remission in two to three months' time. That being said while you are no longer on radiation your chemotherapy dose has been increased slightly. Not a great deal by any means but what it does mean is you will still be just as sick as you were before. So all being well we shouldn't see you until your next treatment in fourteen days. If the vomiting gets bad give me a call."  
"Can I say goodbye to George?"

Jane frowned. "That should be okay. You're been making some friends. I heard you visited the kids. Thanks for doing that it cheers them up."  
"No problem. Can I come and see him next week?"  
"I'm sure George would be grateful for a visit anytime, but especially while his brother has a cold and his mother can't come in. Please take care Dean and as I said call if there are any problems. Take care, Sam." She shook their hands leaving them to scoop up Dean's bag and leave the room.

They went in to see George who was hooked up to machines and sleeping softly. Dean wrote a short note on a piece of paper thanking him for being his friend and telling him he would visit him soon. They breathed in the air deeply as they strode to the Impala feeling like free men after their few days inside. Sam drove them straight home where they parked and headed inside.

Dean pulled the bag out of Sam's hand and dropped it in the hallway.  
"Check the wards and meet me back here." Dean said softly as he went off to check the doors and windows in all rooms. Sam was back at the door as requested but was surprised when Dean strode quickly towards him minus his jacket and undershirt. Dean slowed as he reached out and slipped his arms under Sam's jacket. At the same time he took Sam's lips up in a scorching kiss. Sam had been expecting they would spend some time being intimate when they got home but Dean slipping his jacket, shirt and T shirt off slowly and sensually in the front hallway shocked the hell out of him.

TBC

* * *

Just letting guest (a happy Dean-girl.) know that this story is ongoing. - Gett


	127. Chapter 127 Dejavu

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 127 Dejavu

Extra warning for the sex!

Dean had Sam backed up against the front door before Sam knew what was going on. Well, he knew what was going on, just. Dean had his fantastic hands roaming over his skin. Dean's hands went to Sam's belt and had his jeans open in a quick moment. Dean stroked up the length while diving deep in Sam's mouth then with a lick and a slurp went to Sam's neck.  
"You like that Sammy?" Dean breathed in Sam's ear.

Sam shivered at the thrill of what Dean was doing too him on one side of a thick door and Dean's voice, although rough and sexy, could not be heard on the other side. Dean bent his knees and kissed his way down Sam's bare torso, giving Sam's belly button a few extra licks and a nuzzle with his nose. Dean slurped Sam's dick down all the way to the bottom making Sam jerk with surprise. Dean had one hand on Sam's dick as he bobbed up and down and used the other to slide his flingers over Sam's abs', down around his balls and back up again. Sam had to put his hands on Dean's head as his knees bent slightly. Dean was relentless moving with an intensity that told Sam he loved and wanted what he was doing like he hadn't had this in months.

When Sam looked down he saw Dean on his knees with his thighs spread and his dick hitting the inside of Dean's open mouth making a bulge on the outside. It turned Sam on immensely and he was quickly jerking his hips as he came down Dean's throat. Dean released Sam's dick when it was a thick, limp noddle. Sam pulled Dean up by the T shirt and kissed him hard before dragging him along by his arm to the bedroom.  
"You're gonna need to be laying down for what I do to _you_." Sam promised.  
Sam let pushed his jeans and boxers all the way off in one quick motion. Dean had pulled the covers back and pulled off his T shirt before going for his belt.

Sam caught him from behind and kissed the back of his neck as his hands smoothed over Dean's bare torso then going down to his groin to cup his dick through his jeans before slowly unbuttoning his pants. Sam pushed Dean's jeans and boxers down in one then turned Dean so their erect dicks were rubbing together as he kissed him deeply. Sam lowered Dean to the bed intending to crouch between Dean's legs but Dean swung him around so that his groin was over Dean's face. Sam grinned as he took Dean's big stiff dick up with two hands. He was sure after what Dean had done to him a few minutes ago that Dean's beautiful mouth would slurp him down in one.

He was surprised, however, when he felt Dean kiss his hip then apply his teeth gently followed by a soft suck and lick. Dean's hands and fingers were so gentle as they passed over his skin in the wake of his mouth it felt like Dean's fingers were dipped in water or something more slippery. Sam couldn't help but watch with awe as Dean repeated the four part action over his abs, hips, pubic region and as far down his inside thighs as he could get.

Dean was fully into what he was doing closing his eyes and dragging every kiss, bite and lick out. Sam couldn't help but stretch his spine slowly as pleasure coursed its way up his body. Sam was transfixed by the sight and the feeling of Dean applying himself so wholly to Sam. Dean's hand stole around to Sam's ass and pushed it gently forward so that he could continue to lath Sam's skin. Even Dean's hands on his ass were soft and smooth making Sam shiver with pleasure. Dean eventually went to Sam's dick and gave it the same treatment. Just Dean's loving ministrations were enough to have Sam hard and dripping pre come before Dean latched onto the head.

Sam went to work on Dean's massive hardness closing his eyes and moving his hands around trying to go for slow and sensual but not quite getting there with what Dean was doing to him. Sam struggled to stay on task with Dean looking after him so fantastically. Even so Sam groaned long and loud as he came so slowly it seemed to go on for minutes. Sam had no choice but to let the pleasure take him as he closed his eyes and thought of nothing but Dean. He must have come very close to blacking out or a kind of white out. When he could think he felt Dean licking him clean and Dean's dick still in his mouth. Sam nipped it as he moved it around in his mouth and Dean jerked softly as he came. Sam drank it down stretching his toes as he tasted Dean on his tongue. It seemed to get better each time.

By the time Sam was licking Dean clean, Dean had gone back to his kiss, nip, lick combo all around the area as far up as the top of his abs. Sam did it back to Dean and for a few minutes they just enjoyed each other's skin. Dean eventually flipped up so that they were face to face and quickly locked in a hard kiss. It was some minutes before they broke for air and even then Dean started his lick, nip, kiss on Sam's neck.  
"Fuck I love you, Dean."  
"Love you to, Sammy."  
"I freakin love what we just did but why the sudden urgency?"  
"We just spent three days together where we couldn't do more than kiss in the bathroom and I am about to spend a couple of days with my head in a bucket. I know it's sappy but I just wanted to show you how much I love you."  
"Oh I got that. I …I'm just so god damned lucky. I knew you would be a great lover but that was out of sight. I've never felt such love before."

Dean could see tears in Sam's eyes. "It's okay babe. I feel the same way." Dean hugged him for a moment then kissed both eyelids and his lips.  
"You feeling okay after all that?" Sam asked worried how Dean's stomach was.  
"I think I have about half an hour before the inferno begins so I'd like to take a shower with my favorite person in the world."  
"Cool." Sam sat up and led Dean to the bathroom.

Sam noticed Dean still had his two patches under the arm and on his neck. Sam stopped Dean from turning on the water and stood Dean still in front of the basin so he could gently peel them off one at a time. Dean looked down as Sam ran his fingers over Dean's underarm down to his ribs.  
"Dejavu." Dean said softly.  
"What?" Sam kept running his fingers over Dean's skin.  
"We've been here before. You peeling off the patches and coping a feel."  
"Ha. You remember that, hey?"  
"Hard to forget."  
"I can't help it if you looked like a stripper."  
"And now?" Dean pulled back a step and swung his hips. His long dick swung between his legs.  
"Way better than a stripper." Sam moved close and hugged Dean briefly, still managing to rub their dicks together.  
Dean laughed as Sam placed the used patches on the sink and headed to the shower.

While Sam started the water Dean went to the cabinet and unwrapped a new bar of pine smelling soap. It was expensive but he had bought it for such an occasion. Sam was waiting for him under the water and Dean backed him to the wall and angled the shower head so the water ran down behind Sam keeping him warm. Dean lathered the soap and washed Sam slowly adding his kiss, nip, lick and suck when the area was washed to his liking.

Dean did all of Sam's body even flipping him around to do his back before he took Sam's very erect, weeping dick up in his hand. It took only a few strokes of Dean's hand upon the shaft for Sam to jerk in surprise and let go in Dean's hand.  
"I was planning to suck that out of you but that works for me." Dean grinned.  
"Can I…" Sam panted. "have the soap?"  
Dean handed it over and Sam switched their positions.  
"You don't have to, Sammy." Dean started.  
"I want to try what you are so good at."  
"Won't say no to that."

Sam took up as Dean had, washing his brother gently with the soap then doing his own version of lick, suck and nip. The only difference was that Sam kept Dean's dick in his left hand the whole time slowly stroking in time with his licks and caresses. Dean lasted until Sam sucked his balls into his mouth on his way up to his dick. Sam quickly went to the head as Dean started to come and Sam extended the pleasure by using his tongue in the slit. Sam came up to hold onto Dean seeing he was a little weak at the knees. They rinsed off then shut the water off. Sam patted Dean dry as he looked like he was about to fall asleep standing up even though he was wearing a soft grin.

Dean dragged on boxers and sweats with a T shirt and a hoodie because now that they weren't exerting themselves it was quite cold. Sam dressed quickly then went to the living room fire and turned it on. When he came back to the bedroom Dean was yawning as he put on socks at the edge of the bed. Sam sat down by him and stole a kiss.  
"You look really tired. How's your stomach feeling?"  
"Nauseous but not as bad as it normally is at this time. It might be the injection so let's hope it doesn't wear off soon."  
"Feel up to some eggs?" Sam knew this was Dean favorite when he wasn't feeling well.  
"Okay, just nothing in em."  
"How about you wait in bed and I'll bring em in?"  
"Thanks babe." Dean hugged Sam then fell into bed feeling like he could sleep a week.

Just before Sam got to the door Dean had a thought.  
"Have you heard from Bobby lately?"  
"No. He normally calls or gets to your appointment. I guess it's harder for him to work out your appointment time when you spent three days in there. I'll call him after lunch."  
"That Marshall guy never called back either."  
"Marshall?" Sam asked.  
"Georges father."  
"Oh right. We can give him a call as well."

Dean laid back and listened to Sam cook in the next room feeling happy but tired. Sam left the kitchen for a few seconds and Dean grinned when he realized Sam was picking up his clothes from the front hallway. It had been spur of the moment to start something with Sam out there and he felt he had cheered Sam up a bit who hated hospital stays as much as he did. He was pleased at least one of them would feel good for a couple of days.

TBC


	128. Chapter 128 Convinced

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 128 Convinced

Sam brought the eggs in and they ate leaning on the headboard and against each other. Dean had been right; Sam was feeling pretty good and showed it by stealing kisses and hugs when he could get them. He was also developing a liking for licking Dean's neck and sucking on his Adams apple whenever possible.

Dean's eggs stayed down for half an hour then a small amount made a reappearance. Sam stayed with him helping him up after a short session. As they were leaving the bathroom there was a knock at the front door. Sam went to answer it while Dean went back to the bedroom.

Dean frowned as Sam talked to a female and both voices went to the kitchen. Dean got up and went out to find Hattie sitting at the breakfast bar and Sam making coffee. Dean was welcomed by their neighbor who had been concerned they were not around of late. Dean actually apologized stating that they had been called in to the hospital without much warning. Jaeger had already jumped up on Dean's knee and was licking under his chin whenever he could.

Sam had to chuckle at Dean looking abashed at not thinking to tell anyone they had gone away but then Hattie turned to Sam.  
"So you stayed with Dean?"  
"Of course." Sam slid black coffees to Hattie and Dean.  
"Very good of you."  
Sam frowned. "I always stay with Dean."  
"That's because you are a good brother." Hattie seemed pretty happy with herself. "Now, time for an update on what's been going on."

Hattie held the floor for the next fifteen minutes telling the guys what had been going on in the last few days. The way she talked they felt like they had been away three weeks not three days. When she finished she talked about Jake and his photography at school. Jake of course had told her about Dean's work so Sam had to show her around as Jaeger was asleep on Dean's lap lying like a baby while Dean scratched his tummy.

Dean waited until Sam looked back at him while Hattie was looking at a photo.  
"Want me to scratch your tummy like this later Sammy?" Dean mouthed.  
Sam smiled and nodded.  
Dean chuckled at how their lives had changed. Six months ago Sam would have retaliated by telling Dean it was the only action he could get or some such nonsense. Dean ended up having to wake Jaeger when it was time for them to leave. Sam saw Hattie and Jaeger back to their apartment while Dean did the cups in the sink. He had been amused to see Hattie drinking black coffee but not surprised. She was a tough older woman that was for sure.

When Sam returned Dean was laying on the couch with the TV on. He went to the kitchen and found the cups already done. He headed back to the living room but as he got there the front door knocked.  
"Another neighbor?" Dean asked.  
"Just rest, I'll get it." Sam went to the door to find Bobby standing there.  
"Hey Sam."  
"Bobby. Come on in."  
They went into the living room for hugs all round. Bobby was critical of Dean's continued lost weight without saying anything. Bobby insisted they sit and watch TV after apologizing for not being there in time for Dean's treatment.

When they asked what he was up to Bobby scrubbed a hand across his beard.  
"I'm on my way to Salt Lake City."  
"You have a hunt there?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah. Demon activity, specifically someone doing some strange things a human couldn't do."  
"So it's a quick visit." Dean asked.  
"I'm going to have to get going this afternoon but I can spend a few hours with you."  
"I'll make coffee." Sam jumped up.

Bobby turned to Dean when Sam went to the next room.  
"So you two look a lot closer."  
"You've been here two minutes, Bobby." Dean raised his eyebrows in surprise.  
"It's that easy to see if you know what you are looking for." Bobby smiled. "It's a good thing Dean and about time."  
Dean was a little unsure but nodded anyway.

Sam returned with the coffees and sat close by Dean. They chatted for a while catching up with what hunts Bobby had been doing and their last holiday at the caves. Bobby didn't show surprise that all they did was look at the caves and go home. He could tell they hadn't been together long. Sam made a light mid afternoon snack of sandwiches mainly for Bobby but Dean and Sam had one each as well.

All too soon it was time for Bobby to get back on the road. Dean disappeared for a minute then came back to the front doorway where Bobby was preparing to leave.  
"You better take this." Dean handed Bobby a cloth wrapped knife.  
Bobby pulled the knife out and looked at it for a moment. "Are you sure? This is your demon killing knife after all."  
"You need it more that we do. It does come with a condition however."  
"And what might that be?" Bobby smirked.  
"You keep the GPS in your phone switched on and call us when the job is done."  
Bobby blinked in surprise. Okay, not what he thought Dean would say. "All right, I can do that."  
Bobby hugged them both goodbye and they walked him to his car.

They watched Bobby drive away then went back inside where Sam turned the heater up. They cleaned up the dishes then went back to the living room where they chatted about Bobby. As the afternoon drew on Dean had to use the bathroom twice to throw up. By nighttime Dean had just about moved into the bathroom, finally coming to a halt at eleven pm. Sam sat with him until they knew he had settled for a while then pulled Dean to his feet and into bed. Sam considered sleeping in the other room or the couch but decided he wanted to be there if Dean got up during the night and the bed was big enough not to disturb Dean too much. As it turned out Dean grabbed a handful of his t shirt as he fell to sleep.

Dean was up at three am in the morning throwing up as he often did. Sam was a little concerned at the force behind the ejecting but Dean didn't have a problem with it. He fell back into Sam's arms after an hour and they went back to bed. Unfortunately Dean didn't spend much time in bed, having another session out of bed at five am. Sam staggered around with him and ensured Dean had tablets to calm his stomach so he could get some sleep. Dean finally dropped into a solid sleep at seven am.

Sam gave the bathroom a clean then used the gym equipment to give Dean some time on his own to sleep properly. After he had showered and had breakfast he checked on Dean to find him still asleep. He started up Dean's laptop in the dining room and looked at the pictures from the caves weekend. He was surprised to find the pictures Dean had taken of the low lit caves had come out so well.

He was watching TV when Dean came out bundled in two sweatshirts and a hoodie.  
"Hey, babe. Want some food?"  
"Yeah, that would be good but can we call that guy who knows Wade Marshall and see if he talked to him."  
Sam frowned. "Of course." He fished out his phone and scrolled to the number before handing it to Dean.

Sam went off to make them some lunch while Dean talked on the phone. Sam didn't hear what he was saying but he could hear the urgent tone of Dean's voice. Sam had heard Dean use that tone with their dad and somehow he always got what he wanted. Dean slid the phone onto the breakfast bar as he sat on a stool and watched Sam cook. Sam was making steak sandwiches and he slid coffees over while he worked.  
"How did you get on?"  
"He hasn't seen him and didn't think it was urgent enough to actively seek him out. I think I convinced him otherwise."  
"Cool. You're doing a good thing Dean. I'm proud of you."

Dean sighed. "I just hope it does some good."  
"Me to."  
"I might go visit George next week. Do you want to come with?"  
"Defiantly."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem."

They took the food to the living room and relaxed in front of the TV. Dean had to admit Sam's cooking was really coming along and they both ate all Sam had cooked. Dean was soon asleep on the couch but woke at three pm to throw up a small part of lunch. Sam directed Dean back to bed seeing a headache on his face. Dean went willingly as his head hurt pretty badly. He'd had worse headaches as he had some pretty bad injuries over the years but this was as bad as his head had ever hurt without injury.

Sam did some housework but there wasn't that much to do and he was soon sound asleep on the couch with the news playing in the background. Sam's phone woke him at five thirty and he was surprised to find a number he didn't know on the display.  
"Hello?"  
"Is this Dean?"  
"Who is this?"  
"Wade Marshall."  
"I'm Dean's brother, Sam." Sam had walked to the bedroom and found Dean sitting up with the lamp on reading a book. "Dean wanted to talk to you about your son, George."

Sam held the phone out to Dean who looked up with a question. "Wade Marshall." Sam said softly.  
Dean sat up a touch straighter and took the phone. "Mr. Marshall?"  
"Yes. Is this Dean?"  
"Yeah. I meet George at the hospital a couple of days ago. He's a great boy and as you know pretty sick at the moment. He needs a stem cell transplant and you have the right type."  
"How do you know so much about this?"  
"I have Hodkins as well. Lucky for me I don't need a transplant. They have been trying to get hold of you."  
"So if they couldn't get me how did you?"  
"I'm a private detective. Look no matter how we found you, you need to get up here and help your boy out."  
"You're asking me to leave the circuit while I'm working?"  
"Strongly suggesting. When would be the best time to leave? It's a circuit. You can leave for a while then get back later."  
"I don't know. I've got a good spot here."  
"If you're as good as a mechanic as your boy says you can walk back in whenever you want. This is a matter of life and death. Your own boy's life. Your boy loves you and needs your help. You need to get up here and help him. Your other son is sick and your wife can't get in to see him." Dean was laying it on a bit thick but whatever worked at this point.

There was a sigh on the other end of the phone. "You're right of course. I'll pack a quick bag and head out now. I should be there tomorrow afternoon. You're pretty convincing and a good man, Dean. Thanks for doing this for my boy."  
"No problems. George is a good friend and a nice kid."  
"I'm just sorry I lost my phone and haven't had time to get a new one. I'll rectify that on the way over there. Goodbye."  
"Bye."

Sam took the phone back with a smile. "Private detective Dean?"  
"Worked at the time. I can't believe he was dragging his feet like that, his own kid needed something he could give so easily."  
Sam sighed as he lay down next to Dean. "Not everyone is as unselfish as you, Dean. He is going and you got him to do that so we can rest easy."  
"I'm still going in a couple of days just to make sure."  
"He wouldn't want to piss off Dean Winchester."  
"No way." Dean nudged Sam's shoulder softly.

TBC


	129. Chapter 129 Demons

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 129 Demons

For the next three days Dean did nothing but throw up and sleep. They had got out of the hospital on Wednesday but by Sunday afternoon Sam's hand hovered over his phone in his pocket almost permanently. Dean was unable to keep anything down but a capful of Gatorade at a time and occasionally his pills. Dean had seen Sam's worry increase over time and let him know that aside from being colder than normal everything was normal as far as being sick after a treatment.

Sam had spent the time when he wasn't looking after Dean keeping the place clean, using the gym equipment and napping on the couch. When he slept with Dean in bed Dean tended to hold a handful of Sam's shirt rather than wrap him up in a hug like he normally did. Sam had a feeling Dean was doing it so he didn't accidently throw up on him but Dean was very controlled, never getting anything dirty except the bucket or the toilet, no matter how tired he was. Sam fell asleep a few times on the couch giving Dean some space to rest when he could.

Sam was very surprised to wake up Monday morning to Dean kissing the back of his neck as he cuddled him from behind. Sam reveled in it because it meant Dean was feeling better on some level.  
"You feeling better?" Sam knew Dean had been up briefly at three am as was his normal pattern.  
"Yeah. Still sore and tired but I think the continuous vomiting is gone."  
"That's great, babe." Sam spun around and they kissed for a few minutes taking it slowly and softly. He loved how open Dean was with him now.

When they broke apart Dean leaned his head on Sam's shoulder while threading his fingers through Sam's.  
"It's Monday right?" Dean asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Have you heard from Bobby?"  
"No."  
"Demon exorcism should have taken a day or so. It's been what? Four?"  
"Yeah." Sam frowned. "Should I call him?"  
"Best be on the safe side." Dean nodded.

Bobby might be like a father to them but Dean always watched out for him when he could. Sam dragged his phone out and called Bobby's phone. He frowned when there was no sound of ringing and pressed the speaker button so Dean could hear what he heard. Dean frowned as well when all he heard was some weird static.  
"I'd say that's a bingo on the demon activity. We better check his GPS and see where he's at and how long he's been there." Dean's deep voice was rough as he spoke, worried about their friend.  
Sam got up with a soft sigh and went to the dining room to retrieve his laptop. When he returned Dean was sitting up waiting for him. Sam worked his magic and they soon learned Bobby had been in the same spot in the same warehouse for just over twenty hours.

Dean frowned at the computer then at Sam. "I doubt it would take Bobby twenty hours to kill a demon. I think we need to head out that way and check out the situation."  
"But you're sick." Sam objected.  
"I can throw up on the road if I need to. Hopefully Bobby will be okay when we get there. If not you can do what needs doing and I can back you up."  
Sam frowned not wanting to take Dean on the road so soon after a treatment or into any sort of danger.  
"Bobby would do it for us, Sammy. Besides we're just backing him up."  
"I'm backing Bobby up."  
"Yeah that."  
"Just promise me you will take it easy. If you're tired or not well let me know so you can rest."  
"No problem."

Sam was a little concerned that Dean was giving in so easily but things were different now and he expected Dean to let him know if he was the least bit sick or unable to hunt. He guessed this small back up for Bobby would soon give him his answer.  
"I can't stand to see you hurt, De."  
"I know babe. I promise to stay out of the way." Dean kissed Sam as if he was sealing the deal.

Sam packed a bag for both of them while Dean packed a weapons bag. They were on the road in an hour after having a quick breakfast, tiding up and locking up tight. Sam drove for three hours before stopping for fuel and more food. Dean was okay, only having to get Sam to stop once to throw up. He took it easy on the food but drank water and food supplement drink he had bought in a cooler. Sam was happy Dean had thought ahead and brought stuff with him making him think Dean had turned a corner and was looking after himself a little more. Dean stayed awake for the whole trip partly due to being on edge about what they were going into and partly because he preferred to sleep in a bed with Sam now and not scrunched up against the window.

Dean wondered to himself what hunting was going to be like when they got back on the road. He guessed there would be more stopping in motels for a start. They both liked sleeping together rather than apart so more single queen or kings. The dinner food was going to be hard to. It was nice and cheap for their budget but cooking for themselves had spoiled his taste buds for better food. He guessed things would have to change after what they had been through. He thought it was a very good change for the better.

They arrived in Salt Lake just on dark and because they had the address they went straight to the warehouse and drove around a few times to scope it out. It was abandoned and very quiet. Sam parked the car by Bobby's car that they had found tucked behind an old fence with overgrown ivy. They shoved weapons in their pockets rather than be weighed down by a bag. Sam carried a pistol with iron rounds and Dean carried his trusty salt filled shotgun shells in his sawn off twelve gauge. They followed the smell of sulfur to basement level and crept slowly to a large room with bright green light omitting from it.

Dean saw Bobby lying on the ground just inside the door. He bent down to check on him as Sam swept the room with his gun. Bobby had a little blood on his forehead and a small bump but that seemed it. Everything looked green but Dean knew blood when he saw in. Standing on a glowing, bright green devils trap was Crowley. On the floor outside the trap were three more body's that looked like they had hosted demons recently.

It was obvious to Dean and Sam that Bobby had dispatched the three Demons but had either been injured by Crowley or one of the demons on the ground.  
"You okay to check Bobby?" Sam asked.  
"No probs." Dean was already rolling Bobby over and tapping him awake while Sam stood guard. Bobby came too slowly but was very confused. More so when Dean used a flashlight to check his eyes.  
"Concussion, headache as well I reckon. How you feeling?"  
"Bit sore and muddled."

Crowley had his arms folded looking bored. "About time you two twits showed up. I don't know how the old fart trapped me in here but I'm sick of standing around. Be a darling and set me free, moose."  
"Sure. When you tell me what happened here?" Sam motioned to the bodies on the ground.  
Crowley sighed. "Two of my minions were trying to work out why one of my other minions decided not to answer the phone."

Sam frowned. "You having trouble controlling your flock?"  
"Very quick, moose. Someone or something in this area is getting us to do their dirty work. At first I thought hunter but I doubt you blockheads have enough brains to do what's been done here."  
Sam looked to Dean and saw him sit Bobby up against the wall, talking to him softly. "What do we do Dean?"

Dean turned slowly and stood, stepping close to Sam, placing the demon killing knife he had retrieved from the floor under Bobby into Sam's hand.  
"Of course, not one without the other. How are things Dean? It is Dean right? You look a shadow of your former self if you don't mind me saying." Crowley grinned like he was enjoying Dean being sick.  
Dean surprised Sam by starting to chant in Enochian. Crowley started laughing.  
"Very funny, Squirrel. You trying to tickle my ribs or something?"  
Dean chanted louder and fired his shotgun at Crowley catching him squarely in the chest which started to smoke.  
"You idiot. You know how much a suit like this…wait that hurts. What are you doing to me? Get up you clowns and get me out of here." He directed his last sentence to the dead bodies on the ground.  
Sam shifted from foot to foot as Dean repeated the verse again. He was worried about Dean overexerting himself but so far he was just chanting. He kept a close eye on the demon lit up by green light not liking his proximity to Dean.

Crowley was clearly uncomfortable and starting to smoke more. He saw the demon blade in Sam's hand.  
"That thing can't kill the king of hell you know?" He was starting sweat and looked worried.  
"No? But this can." Dean said as he took Sam's hand and joined it with his. Sam saw not only the demon killing blade but an angel blade between their joined hands. Dean drove their hands forward and the blades straight into Crowley's heart.  
"Enjoy death." Dean spat as Crowley's body lit up then flickered bright for a few seconds.

TBC


	130. Chapter 130 Explosive

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 130 Explosive

Dean let go of the blades and pulled Sam well back with him just as Crowley exploded into a million bits with a flash of bright red. Sam used the half hug Dean had him in to take Dean fully in his arms and hug him harder. Dean smiled into Sam's neck as he squeezed him back happy to get a hug and happy to have killed Crowley without him getting in any last words.

When the glow receded they uncovered their faces and Dean retrieved the two blades now embedded together in a plaster wall. The green glow was also fading so Sam grabbed a flashlight from on the floor. Sam turned it on and found the green devils trap now had a crack right down the middle. Sam caught Dean on his way back to Bobby and hugged him to him again.  
"You're lucky you didn't get anything more than mild sunburn from that Dean. I told you I had led on this." Sam said softly in Dean's ear.  
"Sorry, Sammy. I just saw Crowley and couldn't help it."  
"I'll forgive you, this time."  
Dean grinned and went back to Bobby and helped him up. Sam went to his other side and helped him up with Bobby's bag over his shoulder.

A woman sat and watched the warehouse as two men came out supporting a third. She had seen four men go in after the man she was following had gone in. She would have to wait until they left and go in and see what had happened. There had been some bright lights a short time ago but otherwise it had been fairly quiet. She tapped her long fingernails on the steering wheel of her modern compact. Once they were gone she would gather information. The good thing about being a witch was she could see what had happened for some time even if there was no physical evidence to be found.

Sam gave Dean the keys to the Impala so he could follow as he drove Bobby's car back to his motel. Bobby was conscious but the bump on the head was slowing him down. It was only four blocks to Bobby's motel which stopped Sam fretting so much about Dean driving while he wasn't well. Sam got Bobby into the room while Dean fetched a first aid kit from their bag in the back after tucking away the weapons he had shoved in his pockets earlier.

When Dean entered the room Bobby was sitting in a chair at the table with Sam crouched in front holding his shoulder talking to him softly. Dean went to the bathroom and waited a minute for his stomach to stop rolling. When his stomach decided he didn't need to throw up he went back out to the main room. Dean opened the first aid kit on the table and started to treat Bobby's head with alcohol and gauze. Bobby grunted at Dean as he finished up.  
"Thanks Dean. What made you guys come out here? Not that I'm ungrateful, I just didn't want you involved."  
"We checked your GPS. You had been still for over twenty hours. A five year old could gank a demon in that time."  
"Very funny, Dean. I didn't count on Crowley being there. Couple of those demons were his inner circle and they put up a fight."  
"Why was Crowley there? He said something about his 'minions' going against orders." Dean said softly as he packed up the kit then went to the small kitchen to make coffee for them.  
"That would be the one that I was tracking. I followed its pattern for a few days and it defiantly seemed like someone or something was controlling it."  
"Did you find out who or what?"  
"No. But now that the dangers over I'll hang around and see if anything happens. What did you do to Crowley, Dean? It looked like you killed him."  
"He's dead alright. Angel spell, demon blade and angel blade, those combined did the trick."  
"Where did you learn the enocian?" Sam asked.  
"I asked Cas for that spell a while ago and had him write it so I could say it. It took him a while but he got there. Then I memorized it just in case." Dean shrugged.

Bobby scratched his beard looking at Sam with a raised eyebrow then took a coffee from Dean. "Good bit of memorizing that."  
"Not much different than Latin really."  
"Sure Dean." Sam chuckled knowing Dean was the king of putting himself down. "How did you know using those two blades and the spell would kill him?"  
"I didn't. It was a complete guess. Well I knew the spell would weaken him but whether the two blades would do the job…" Dean shrugged.  
"You knew something, Dean. You lined those blades up precisely." Sam frowned up at him.  
"I…was thinking…the blades separately are pretty damn strong , together? Superpowers or something like that."  
"Pretty well put together for someone who hasn't hunted for a while. Hell, I never thought of that." Bobby admitted.

Sam sighed. "Much smarter than he pretends to be." Sam stepped around behind Dean and squeezed his shoulder. "However you came up with it I'm glad. You know what this means right?"  
Bobby frowned. "You boys killed _Crowley_. The king of hell killed by two hunters. "  
"I guess I was concentrating on getting you both out of there and didn't think of the big picture." Dean said, rubbing his chin with a finger.  
"Me either." Sam rubbed Dean's shoulder making him lean back into him. "At least there will be one less smarmy asshole to put down when we go back to work."

Dean chuckled at that before he burped softly.  
"You feel okay?" Sam asked.  
"Yeah, I took some pills so I should be okay for a little while."  
"Is it all right if we stay the night just to make sure everything's cool?" Sam asked Bobby.  
"No problem. I'll see if I can get the adjoining room since there is only the one bed in here."  
"We can just get a room, Bobby."  
"No he's right, Dean. We need to be as close as possible just in case. I mean all the demons are dead but you never know. If there was someone controlling it they might come for Bobby. Since Bobby is already here he can get the room pretty easily."  
"Yeah, makes sense. In the meantime we should make a few protection bags up." Dean took the cups to the sink.  
"Good idea. I'll get the stuff." Sam got up and went to the car while Bobby went to the office.  
"I'll just wait here." Dean muttered reaching for the TV remote as he sat at the table.

Sam came back in and put a plastic bag on the table then placed a hand on Dean's shoulder and leaned down for a kiss.  
"Been waiting ages to do that. You were awesome in that warehouse, babe."  
Dean chuckled softly then yawned. "I'm just glad we're sleeping before heading back." Dean pulled some material out of the bag and used his knife to cut some felt up for bags. "First thing we're doin is have a shower."  
"We?" Sam added the ingredients to the squares of material.  
"You seriously gonna knock back a shower with me?"  
"No way."  
"Good." Dean kissed Sam as they started to tie the bags up.

Bobby came in as they finished and they spread a few bags around.  
"That takes care of the supernatural. Just make sure you use the locks and a chair on the door for the human element." Sam stated.  
"No problems."  
Bobby handed Sam a key. "How bout you boys settle in and I'll order some pizza?"  
"Sounds good." Dean slapped his hands together and rubbed them briskly as he went outside for the bag they had packed for the short trip.

When he returned Sam had the door open to the room next to Bobby's and was standing by the single king sized bed.  
"Wow! Good on Bobby."  
"Looks pretty good." Sam agreed as he spread the remaining protection bags around and did some symbols in chalk on the door.  
Dean locked the main door applied a chair for good measure then grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him to the bathroom. He shut and locked the door before starting to strip Sam of his clothes. The bathroom was sizable for a motel bathroom but very small after the comforts of their own. They managed to strip each other off and dump their clothes by the duffle on the floor.

Sam was first in the shower yanking Dean in behind him. Sam was barely wet when Dean grabbed a hold of his dick tugging hard enough to be a turn on without hurting.  
"De, you can't be wanting it after the day we've had."  
"Oh yeah, babe. It's your fault for being so damn sexy." Dean pushed his groin at Sam's letting his half hard dick bump Sam's. "You can't tell me you don't want it."  
"Of course." Sam took both their dicks up together and Dean joined his hand around them as he washed Sam with his other hand and the motel soap. "But I don't want you to be tired."  
"I'll be tired when we're done then we can sleep together in that great big bed." Dean grinned then kissed Sam with their heads under the water.

Dean continued to wash Sam as they pumped each other until they were hard and shaking then Sam took the soap and cleaned Dean. Sam wasn't yet finished cleaning Dean when they came at the same time in their clasped hands. Sam did the clean up on both of them then they dressed in the small room laughing as they bumped into each other.

Out in the main room there was a pizza box on the table. Sam poked his head into Bobby's room and asked if they could come in and eat with him. They sat around Bobby's table and ate together watching his TV and catching up on what had happened in the few days that had passed. As soon as Dean started yawning Sam pulled him to the other room where they checked the wards and slipped into bed.

Dean woke at three in the morning and slipped into the bathroom where he quietly threw up his dinner. He was used to keeping it quiet but Sam was up and helping him lean against the sink to clean up. Sam did a double take when Dean turned to him to leave the room so Dean looked in the mirror. His face looked very pale with two bloodshot eyes that looked worse due to his paleness and deep circles under his eyes.. They slipped back to bed where Sam held him tighter than he had before but Dean loved the embrace and was soon fast asleep.

TBC


	131. Chapter 131 Wolf

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 131 Wolf

Bobby was up early in the morning and stuck his head in the guy's room by the adjoining door. Sam had Dean wrapped up from behind and it did Bobby's heart good to see Dean protected so well. He was amused when both their hands went up to their pillows at the same time then Sam opened his eyes.  
"Just going down to get breakfast. Be back in half an hour if you want some." Bobby waved.  
"That would be great, thanks Bobby."  
Bobby smiled and waved again as he left and Dean opened his eyes.

Sam hugged Dean to him for a minute then got up and made coffee. He took the cups back to bed where they both leaned up against the headboard and sipped slowly.  
"How did you sleep babe?" Sam asked.  
"Not too bad. I still prefer our bed which is going to suck when we get back on the road."  
"I know. We will just have to get used to it again. The good side of that means you'll be in remission."  
Dean tapped his cup on Sam's. "Amen to that lover."  
Sam choked on his coffee and looked at Dean with watering eyes. "Fuck Dean!"  
"You don't like that term of affection?" Dean smirked.  
"I friggen love it!" Sam kissed Dean deeply. "I just didn't expect it from my big, butch boyfriend."  
"I'm big alright." Dean teased placing Sam's free hand on his sweats covered crotch.  
"Crude Dean." Sam laughed.

Dean laughed as well. "I take it Bobby will be bringing back food?"  
"Yeah, so he said."  
"Let's go then."  
"Go where?"  
"Shower," said Dean getting up and dragging Sam with him.  
"Again?"  
"You knocking back a shower with me?"  
"You asked that last night."  
"Then you shouldn't need to keep asking." Dean grinned as he locked the door and stripped them off.

Bobby was slightly longer than the thirty minutes he had said which was a good thing as Dean and Sam had only just finished getting dressed after a repeat of the night before in the shower. Sam was impressed with Dean having sex twice within twenty four hours as sick as he was. True they had only jerked each other off in the shower but they had kissed pretty hard and Dean had defiantly shown the love by washing him at the same time.

As they had breakfast in Bobby's room the older hunter assured them everything was all clear for them to head home. He had checked the factory to find it had been set on fire during the night and therefore there was nothing for him to clean up. He would lie low for a couple of days then take off for home. He promised to call the boys before he left and pushed them into the Impala hugging them and thanking them for their help.

Dean stayed awake for ninety percent of the trip wanting to keep Sam company. He only nodded off an hour out from home when he finally took painkillers for a headache that had been growing the longer they were on the road. He had hidden it from Sam for a while but Sam had caught on and pressed the pills into his hand with a bottle of water. He woke Dean so he could stumble inside and led him straight to the bedroom where he sat him on the bed while he went and checked the locks and wards.

When Sam got back to the bedroom with the two bags Dean had tugged his boots off and was working on his jacket. Sam smiled fondly as he helped his brother out of his clothes nodding when boxers and a T shirt were as far as he wanted to go before slipping under the covers. Sam tucked Dean in then turned to leave him to sleep but Dean pulled him back by his shirtsleeve.  
"Where you goin gorgeous?" Mumbled Dean.  
"Empty the bags then lock up, shower and bed."  
"Cool." Dean's eyes were just slits as he let him go.  
"Don't wait up Dean, sleep." He kissed his lips softly. "I'll be in soon babe."  
"Love you," muttered Dean.  
"You to." Sam stroked a hand through Dean's hair, already flattened by the pillow.

Sam returned to bed a half hour later to find Dean curled up on one side of the bed. Sam slipped in the other side and curled towards Dean taking a light handful of Dean's shirt in his hand as he nodded off. Sam smiled at being back in his own bed and how comfortable they were together. Dean moved his back toward Sam making it easy for Sam to lay his head on Dean's shoulder. Dean sighed as Sam settled with and arm around him and a hand clutching his T shirt.

Sam woke some hours later to a cold bed beside him even though the covers had been replaced when Dean had left the bed. Sam frowned as he realized he had Dean's T shirt scrunched in one hand. He took it with him as he slipped out of bed and to the bathroom where Dean was sitting, leaning back on the cold tiles.  
"Same time, same place Dean?" Sam said softly not wanting to startle him.  
"My stomach seems to love the wolfs hour for some reason." Dean also kept his voice down creating a somber and serious mood.  
"Wolfs hour?"  
"The Hour of the Wolf is the hour between night and dawn. It is the hour when most people die, when sleep is deepest, when nightmares are most real. It is the hour when the sleepless are haunted by their deepest fear, when ghosts and demons are most powerful. The Hour of the Wolf is also the hour when most children are born."  
Sam shivered a little as Dean's quiet and gravelly voice made the hair on the back of his neck stand up. "Deep. Where did you get that from?"  
"An old movie with the same name."  
"And you remember it like that?"  
"Yeah. I can take stuff in and remember."

Sam sat down by Dean and rubbed his arm. "You are a clever man, Dean Winchester."  
"Huh. Remember all the times when you were old enough to hunt before you went off to college?"  
Sam looked at Dean's face and saw his eyes were distant like he was thinking hard about the past. Because Dean's voice was so low Sam kept his low and his responses short.  
"Yeah."  
"We would get to a new location and you and dad would hit the books and I'd be told to clean the weapons, clean the car, get food, anything but help."  
Sam frowned at Dean bringing up something so long ago but kept quiet thinking Dean might need to vent.  
"It frustrated the hell out of me that you guys thought I was as dumb as a brick."  
"I didn't…"  
"I know. But you still thought I was dad's solider back then. I was great at hiding stuff so it was all my fault."  
"It wasn't…"  
"I used to take over the research when dad fell asleep when I was fourteen. Always left my work out for him but you know what he did? Nine times out of ten he threw it out with the rubbish after a glance. That was okay, I was waiting for that tenth time when he looked at me with surprise. At around sixteen I started telling him verbally but all I got was laps. I know it helped more than a few times though. Then dad started giving you the research and it pissed me off to no end."

Sam's eyes were watering when his spoke so softly it barely came out. "Sorry."  
"Not your fault." Dean went on looking very focused. "When I was sent out I didn't just stand out there. I grabbed maps and went over the hunt. Sometimes when I went for food I went and interviewed people. When you saw me pacing I was waiting for you to catch up so we could get going."  
"God Dean, I never realized."  
"I covered up like I said. It ended up being a good thing cause even after you left dad never asked me to help with research so I did my own hunts as well as helped him with the grunt work on his. When we split I was all set."

Sam wrapped an arm around Dean and leaned his head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry babe I didn't know things were so fucked up for you back then. I guess dad and I were so focused on our own problems you got forgotten about. I knew you were smart and not just a soldier."  
"Like I said, in the past. Sorry to drag you down at wolfs hour." Dean smiled, stood and pulled Sam up. "Time for sleep and to forget what I blabbed on about."  
"Not forgetting, Dean. I like knowing more about you I'm just sorry we were assholes to you back then."  
"You're forgiven Sammy but only you." Dean kissed Sam lightly and led the way back to bed.

Back in bed Dean wrapped his arms around Sam tightly and mumbled into his shirt.  
"I love you, Sammy. Sorry for spouting shit like that. I don't mean to make you sad or anything. I don't even know why I'm thinking of that shit."  
"Don't worry about it babe. I love you to."

TBC


	132. Chapter 132 Spur

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 132 Spur

In the morning Sam lay next to Dean rubbing a hand up under his T shirt, his fingers soft against the skin. Instead of it waking Dean it had him stretching his feet and cuddling into Sam more. Sam traced Dean's bones and muscles under the skin of his back. He loved being able to just touch Dean knowing they were both getting enjoyment out it that wasn't sex but just love for each other. His point was proven as Dean rubbed his face on Sam's chest and murmured Sam's name as he continued to explore his skin.

Sam stretched himself as his fingers moved to Dean's chest and abs, smiling when Dean moved back slightly for him to get to him easier. Sam smiled knowing Dean was moving for him in his sleep. Dean's head was soon back on Sam's shoulder and the older man became more relaxed and floppy. Sam kept up his gentle touching until his bladder decided it was time to get up. He slipped out from beneath his brother and went to the bathroom. He shut the door so Dean could sleep and used the bathroom and made breakfast.

Dean came stumbling out as the smell of bacon wafted through the apartment.  
"Mornin' babe. Get this into you."  
"Thanks," mumbled Dean, sipping coffee as he looked apprehensively at his eggs and bacon.  
"Not feelin to good sweetheart?"  
"Mm okay. Just not feeling like throwing up this morning. Do you think we could go to the hospital this morning?"  
"Feeling that bad?" Sam frowned.  
"No, I want to see if George's dad showed up."  
"Oh, okay we can go if you feel up to it."  
"The earlier the better I think."  
"I'll go have a shower and get dressed. Leave. The. Washing. Up." Sam pointed at Dean with a fork.  
"Yes sir."

For once Dean didn't feel like disobeying Sam's order and sat sipping coffee until Sam came out fully dressed.  
"Your turn Dean, if you want to go early."  
"Thanks Sammy."  
"No probs, just yell if you need me."  
Dean kissed Sam then went in for a shower. He came out a short time later ready to go. Sam couldn't help but notice even though Dean had a hoodie and sweater on under his jacket he still looked thin.

Once they were at the hospital Dean headed straight for the stairs and took them three at a time. Sam was left struggling to keep up and admiring Dean's confidence of just going straight on up. Sam had expected Dean to shyly ask permission but Dean just headed on up of his own accord. Dean glanced over his shoulder as he went into the ward ensuring Sam was close enough to get through the door he had opened. Sam felt Dean wouldn't be challenged the way he walked up the hallway with a confident stride. Dean slowed only as he approached George's room and knocked briefly before opening the door a crack.

George was awake, sitting up reading, when Dean went in.  
"Hey Dean! Great to see you." George held is arms out for a hug and after a small falter Dean gave him the hug he wanted. Sam stepped up after Dean when it was clear that was what the boy wanted.  
George was excited when Sam pulled back.  
"Guess what? My dad is here! He is down getting some blood tests done then he is going to donate some stem cells for me."  
"That's great Georgie." Dean and Sam enthused.  
"He told me a friend of mine gave him a call but wouldn't say who."  
"All that matters is that you have a better chance of getting better." Dean said softly as he patted the boys thin shoulder. "So what have you been up to? Terrorizing everyone on this floor?"  
"I don't do that." Laughed George.

They spent the next half hour catching up with goings on with George and the hospital. Dean was happy to leave before George's dad got back since George didn't know he had rounded his dad up for him. For some reason he wanted to keep it that way. He was never fond of getting thanks for doing something for someone. He guessed he wasn't used to being thanked that much. Sam and Bobby? Well they were family. In the stairwell on the way down Sam touched the small of Dean's back and Dean smiled back at him knowing Sam was being as supportive as he could in the current environment.

Once in the car Dean asked if they could stop at Wal-Mart and Sam was happy to since they were low on some food items. Dean waited until the cart was half full before walking over to the music department and picking out a small IPod and a couple of ITunes cards. Sam watched from a small distance away and placed a hand on Dean's wrist after he placed the items in the cart.  
"Is that for George?"  
"Yeah. I thought he might get lonely while he stays in bed and lets those stem cells work. I know his mom is calling fairly often and he has his dad but there are plenty of lonely hours in every day and night. One card for me to put some music on for him and one for him."  
"If we weren't standing in a supermarket I would kiss you Dean Winchester. This will have to do until we get home." Sam rubbed his fingers over Dean's wrist. "That's really nice of you. George will love it."

As they finished the shopping Sam saw Dean yawning more and more and knew the last few days had caught up with him. He normally had a rest after being sick but they had taken off to help Bobby before he got too much of a chance. Then he remembered the shower sex and the fact Dean had stayed awake in the car to keep him company. Sam frowned with concern and decided to make Dean rest for the remainder of the day.

They stopped at the pharmacy on the way home to top up Dean's drugs. Sam pushed Dean into bed not even letting him unpack the shopping when they got home. Dean was almost out on his feet by this time and fell into a deep sleep as soon as he had kissed Sam and hugged his pillow to him. Sam unpacked then put the heater on. The place was tidy so he did a load of washing, checked on Dean who was out cold, then went down to the exercise room and worked out.

Sam had put sweats on and pushed the earphones to his IPOD in his ears before working out and consequently worked out longer than he planned. He grabbed fresh clothes finding Dean was still asleep then headed in for a shower. When he came out Dean was out of bed and sitting at the dining room table. Sam noticed a plate of toasted sandwiches, two cups of steaming coffee and Dean's lap top open to a travel page.

Dean pushed a coffee cup to Sam and pointed to the sandwiches. "Eat up Sammy."  
"How long was I in the shower?"  
"Long enough."  
"You look better."  
"I feel okay. So much so I think we should go on our next trip away."  
"When?"  
"Tomorrow. Its day eight and this travel place has a deal for flights and hotel for four days."  
"Seriously tomorrow? Kind of spur of the moment isn't it?"  
"Yeah. If we get to Denver at ten we can be in Vancouver at three pm. If we feel okay we could do a short ski session then take the night off."  
"Vancouver? Skiing? You?" Sam frowned.  
"With you. Tomorrow." Dean took a sandwich from the plate.  
"Isn't it a bit fast?"  
"There is nothing keeping us here for a few days. I promised to walk Jaeger this afternoon then we a free for six days."  
"Are you really sure?"  
"Yep."  
"I'll agree as long as we don't book to many activities. "  
"This package just includes skiing, lift passes and room service since they are having their dining rooms redesigned. I plan on doing less than half a day max on the mountains on any day. The rooms look comfortable."  
"I can agree with that but you have to rest as much as possible for the rest of today. Bed rest and you keep the dog walk short."  
"I'll book it then." Dean turned back to the computer.

Sam had an urge to reach out and stop Dean but didn't. Dean wanted to go so he would do his best to make sure Dean relaxed. They ate as Dean used his credit card to pay then printed out the receipts. Dean handed Sam the paperwork just as his phone rang. It turned out to be the lady calling about the book she wanted to put Dean's photos in. Dean had forgotten all about it. He took the phone into the living room so Sam could read the travel arrangements.

Dean wandered back in a few minutes later with a frown on his face.  
"What's up De?"  
"I should have let you take that since you're my agent and all."  
"What do you mean?"  
"That was that lady who asked about putting my photos in her book. Wants to pay me fifteen grand and a percentage when they sell."  
"Did you tell her yes?"  
"I did."  
"That's great, Dean. Is she going to send you a copy?"  
"Sounded like it."  
"Cool. Anyway bedtime for you. I'll wake you at four to walk Jaeger."  
"Okay, thanks babe."

Sam ensured Dean was comfortable in bed with a kiss and went back to read more about what Dean had booked. It all seemed straightforward with the travel agent doing the booking and emailing the flight details back later in the day after Dean had indicated his required flight days and times. Sure enough as he was reading a confirmation email came through with the flight details. Sam was a little excited as he printed out the page. He liked going away with Dean a great deal but he just hoped he could keep Dean to not too much activity.

Sam cooked a lasagna for dinner as Dean had taught him then woke Dean just before four pm so he could walk the neighbor's dog. Dean sighed as Sam made him put another hoodie over the one he had on under his jacket then a woolen hat and gloves.  
"We're not in Canada yet you know." Quipped Dean with a cocked eyebrow.  
"No but it's quite cold out there. No more than half an hour."  
"Yes sir." Dean saluted then kissed Sam on the nose as he went out the door.

Dean kept to his promise on a short walk as the ground was a little frosty and Jaeger didn't seem to like the frost on his paws. Sam had to laugh when he saw Dean walk past the front door with the little dog sitting on one of his arms as he carried him home. Sam was serving up dinner when he got in and stripped off his layers.  
"Early dinner tonight so we can have an early night."  
"That's fine by me. I'd like to visit the hospital in the morning and see George before we go since we will be away for four days."  
"Sounds good."

They watched TV until nine with Sam spending some time packing a bag each for the both of them. They turned in early just kissing and cuddling for a while , falling asleep wrapped up in each other.

TBC


	133. Chapter 133 Canada

Warnings and disclaimers: see chapter 1

Chapter 133 Canada

Sam woke early the next morning to his alarm surprised to find Dean gone from the bed. Further investigation found breakfast in the oven and a note from Dean on the fridge. He frowned as he read realizing Dean had got up, showered, dressed, made breakfast and headed out to the hospital before he had even woken up. Sam ate the pancakes with lemon and butter missing Dean even though he was not far away. He cleaned up and hit the shower hoping Dean would be home soon so he could kiss him good morning.

Meanwhile Dean was just leaving George's room with a slight smile on his face. He had gotten up very early and loaded a dozen songs he found meaningful and soothing for the boys IPod. George had been over the moon at getting the small gift and promising to load some more songs on the music device using one of the computers down in the day room before he went for his transfusion that afternoon. George had been sad to hear Dean was going away for a few days but wished him a good time and gave him an extra big hug before he left. Dean promised to bring him a present from Canada which got him big grin as he waved goodbye.

Sam opened the door and yanked Dean inside happy to find he was wearing two hoodies under his warmest jacket. Sam kissed Dean deeply then went and called a cab. While they waited they insured they had everything and locked up getting out to the road as the cab pulled up. At the airport Dean took a full calming tablet and proceeded to fall asleep as the plane took off. Sam looked after him carefully, a little worried when Dean slept through the one stop in San Francisco. Sam worried less when he saw other people were doing the same thing.

Dean woke fifteen minutes from Vancouver and took the fifteen minutes to wake up enough to stagger off the plane behind Sam, a fist full of Sam's jacket helping him stay upright. They were hit with an icy blast of air when they loaded onto the shuttle bus to the hotel. By the time they arrived Sam had Dean dressed in an extra hoodie, gloves and woolen hat.

They checked in at the desk where Dean shocked Sam by allowing a porter to take the bags up to the room while they took a snowmobile up to the nearest run. Dean also surprised Sam by hiring snow suits claiming Sam would have made him anyway. Sam had to smile at that since he had expected Dean to try and stay in jeans and jacket like he always did. In the just over half hour they stayed Dean had decided he liked snowboarding much better that trying to stay upright on skis.

When he was ten he had found an old skateboard and spent a few weeks teaching himself when their dad was away and Sam was watching TV. They had been staying at an apartment building that had a ramp out the back and he spent many hours on the ramp, breaking every fifteen minutes to make sure his brother was okay. After that he had taken any opportunity to practice when he could. He knew he was no good at skiing and generally didn't try overly much. When he was in high school he had tried out for ice hockey and while his aim with a stick was great his skating wasn't. Being relegated to goal keeper was fine with Dean as he got to stand guard over a small goal and could hit the goal at the other end nine times out of ten anyway.

Sam skied well and kept close to Dean as he got used to the single board. Even though Sam had stipulated they keep activities short he was still surprised Dean called a halt after just forty minutes. Sam was still grinning when they arrived at their room on the sixth floor of the large well appointed hotel. He had enjoyed their time on the slope and liked the fact it was short. Even better was the fact Dean had ordered room service and it had been delivered just before they got there.

They washed up quickly and ate the steaming steaks at the glass dining table with two chairs. Sam noted the room was at the top end of the luxury scale again with a very large flat screen TV on the wall above the bed. A single king sized bed. Something Sam was enjoying getting used to.  
"So what's on the agenda tonight babe?" Sam asked.  
"Shower, TV, room service dessert and snacks in ninety minutes and sleeping together in that great big bed."  
"No sex?" Sam all but pouted.  
"Shower sex if you're lucky." Dean smiled. "We have an early morning tomorrow but we will be back in the early afternoon."  
"Sounds good just don't …"  
"…overdo it. I got it." Dean cleaned up his plate then adjusted the thermostat. The room was blissfully warm but Dean wanted to relax for the night and not have to get up if they were to cold.

He walked to the bathroom asking Sam to join him when he was done. Sam joined him in just a few minutes, his mouth actually watering to feel Dean naked against him in the shower. Dean had already washed so took Sam up in a sensual wash lingering last on twining their firm dicks together and wringing a long slow orgasm out of them at the same time. Dean dried them off and had them lying in bed dressed in boxers with clean, fluffy robes over the top. Sam liked laying and watching TV in bed but it was a long second to being in Dean's strong arms.

Dean pulled Sam's back to his chest and lay kissing the back of Sam's neck and the top of his head. As promised a waiter arrived with a tray full of desserts and took the dinner dishes away. Dean let the waiter out then took the two hot puddings from the tray to the bed where they ate them slowly. Dean brought the rest of the snacks over and they ate while watching a movie for the next couple of hours. Sam thought Dean would change his mind once they lay together for sleep but he drew Sam in for a long, deep kiss then settled against his shoulder for sleep. Sam smiled as he settled for sleep knowing Dean would have a big day planned tomorrow. He found himself looking forward to a nice weekend with his favorite person in the world.

TBC

* * *

Merry christmas and a happy new year 2013!


End file.
